Brought Back Together by You
by nh1021
Summary: A devastated Shizuru & a sorry, solemn Natsuki can only mean one thing - DRAMA! DRAMA! DRAMA! - Life after the Carnival; Eventually SHIZNAT. Season 1:COMPLETE. Season 2:NOW IN PROGRESS. Season 2 Theme: Slowly Crawling Back To Love - Rated M for Content
1. Season 1 Episode 01

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Mai Hime I'd be rich... And unfortunately for me I am NOT rich. So I obviously Don't own it **(^_^)**

This is a work of **Fiction**... **Fan-Fiction** to be precise, lol. So I also obviously DON'T OWN the **Restaurants**, **Cafes**, **Stores**, **Hotels**, **Corporations and Industries** etc that I mention in my chapters(Yes, they are all real... Except for Fujino Corp, lol)

* * *

**- Brought Back Together By You -  
**

**Story By: NH1021**

**Season 1 Theme: Try Sleeping With A Broken Heart**

**- o -  
**

**Season 1: ****Episode 1**

**- o -**

_Oh... If we could only count_

_The twists and turns life takes  
_

_Just to be able to find,_

_To be able to feel,_

_To be able to experience  
_

_Great, true love...  
_

"Ara~ It seems she's going to be late again..." Voiced the Crimson eyed brunette as she glanced over to her wrist watch; Speaking to no one in particular. "I told her it was important. Where in the world could she be?" It was already 5:30 PM and she had a very important meeting to tend to in an hour. A meeting she could not be late for nor miss.

[Low Sigh] _...I'm going to have to ask Mai-han to take care of her until Natsuki can pick her up... _Shizuru sighed as she thought, picking up her cell phone in the process. _...I hope she's available... _Long fingers instantly dialing Mai's number, _...I can't call Nina-han with such short notice... She might still be in class... _She heard the phone ring about four times and then heard Mai's cheery 'hello'.

"Hello, Mai-han" Greeted the brunette in return, "It's Shizuru" Picking up the scattered documents that lay on the table and neatly inserting them into her navy blue leather briefcase as she spoke.

_"Oh! Hi, Shizuru!"_ Replied the Orange haired Hime with much, much enthusiasm. _"How's it going?"_

"Very well, Ookini for asking" Shizuru inspected the table once again, "I was actually calling to ask a favor of you..." Making sure she wasn't forgetting anything important.

_"Sure, what can I do for you Shizuru?"_ The Orange haired girl asked once more.

"Ara, it seems I cannot reach Natsuki for whatever reason..." Shizuru let the girl on the other side know, "All of my calls are being directed to her voicemail" Now making her way over to little Fumi's room, stopping right at the door. "I was wondering if you could please watch Fumi-chan for a few moments, until Natsuki can pick her up?" Reaching out her right hand, motioning little Fumi to come over to her side.

"Ra?" Little Fumi looked up once she heard Kyoto-ben being spoken, "Mamamamamama!" And instantly stopped playing with the scattered toys on the floor to walk directly towards Shizuru; Directly towards her Crimson eyed mommy. "Mamamamama!" Walking slowly at first, trying not to tip over. [Soft giggles] Then, as she was closer to Shizuru, she walked faster and faster; Softly giggling while trying to find her balance.

_"Ha ha, it's not a problem at all Shizuru... Please come over, I can certainly watch her!"_ Replied a very happy Mai once more, meaning every single word she had just voiced.

"Ookini, Mai-han..." Shizuru slightly bent to carry little Fumi who was holding onto her right leg, "I will let Natsuki know that this little one is with you, ne? I will be there shortly" Softly smiling at the playful little girl that was now in her arms.

_"Okay, see you soon Shizuru"_ Mai quickly replied, _"Bye!"_ And seconds after the line went flat.

[Irritated Sigh] _...I should have known she was going to be late... Why do I even bother relying on her!_... Natsuki has been late to pick up the little girl before, and the brunette would usually wait; But this meeting was far too important and it required her presence so she couldn't wait any longer. She really needed to go, to be on her way.

Shizuru made her way to the living room with little Fumi on her right side. [Low Sigh] Picking up her work bag with her left hand; Placing said object over her shoulder. _...Thank goodness I'm already all packed... _Then walked over to baby Fumi's room to pick up the bag she had prepared about an hour earlier with the baby's change of clothes, food, snacks and toys. While doing so, she smiled at the staring little girl in her arms and sweetly voiced:

"Ara~ Fumi-chan..." Shizuru lovingly tapped on the little girls round nose, "You don't mind staying with auntie Mai for a little while, do you?" Playfully asking the little girl in her arms.

The girl, being the 1 ½ year old that she is, did not reply to her mommy. [Soft Giggles] She was too preoccupied, very happily playing with her mommy's long Chestnut tresses and very soft face.

"Alright, I think we have everything we need" The brunette said to the baby once again, "We should get going or I'm going to be late for my meeting... And we definitely don't want that, right puppy?" Shizuru voiced in her sweetest, softest Kyoto-ben. "We don't want grandpapa to be all grumpy and upset"

"Papapapapapapa..." The baby repeated her mommy's words. [Soft Giggles] Tiny fingertips reaching upwards to touch Shizurus smiling lips.

"_Hai_ puppy, that's right" Shizuru reacted to the touch by kissing her baby girls tiny fingertips, "Grandpapa" She smiled to her daughter who once again was preoccupied playing with her hair and face.

_...Hm... _Then Shizuru picked up her cell phone and dialed Natsuki's number one more time. _...Maybe she will pick up this time... _But the phone did not ring, not even once. It went straight to voicemail again.

[Sigh] _...I guess leaving her another message wouldn't hurt... _Shizuru thought as she heard Natsuki's husky voice. And then, when she heard the **BEEP**, she voiced: "Natsuki, it's Shizuru. Please go straight to Mai's house for I am leaving Fumi in her care. We will talk later. Please call me or text me once you receive this message" Then slid her cell phone closed, immediately ending the call.

"Alright..." Shizuru made sure she had her house and car keys in her possession, "Time to go, puppy" Then slowly, with the toddler in her arms, headed out the door.

**oOoOo**

**Somewhere In The Streets Of Tokyo  
**

_...Ah... Shit! Shit shit shit!... _Natsuki was impatiently fidgeting in her car's black leather seat. _...Shizuru is going to kill me!..._ She thought as she glanced at her cars clock. _...Ah... _It was already 5:45 PM, _...I'm going to be so late!... _She had been stopped by the police for speeding, and this guy was taking way too long writing the ticket and it was making her furious. _...Gah!... _Extremely Furious. _...Hurry up already!...__ Just give me the damn ticket you-..._ But her thoughts were interrupted by the officers scolding voice:

"Please try to follow the road rules next time, wouldn't want you to cause an accident" The officer voiced, handing the Emerald eyed girl the ticket. "Drive carefully, hm?" And headed back to his patrol car.

"..." Natsuki watched as the officer drove away. [Sigh] Then placed the ticket on the glove compartment and fished her pockets for her cellphone.

_...Great... _Once she had flipped it open she noticed that it was dead, that it didn't have any power at all. _...Just great... Now I'm definitely dead. I hope she hasn't been calling me..._

Natsuki headed for Shizurus Penthouse which was about 20 minutes away. Once she arrived there, she repeatedly knocked on the door. _...Ah... I guess I missed her... _And since no one answered it she figured Shizuru must have already left.

[Sigh] "I wonder were she left her" Natsuki thought out loud, sighing, "I need to find a 711 or a convenience store asap" Then proceeded for the elevator; Heading straight for her car once she had reached the garage. _...Hm... Let's see... _Hurriedly turning her GPS on as she buckled her seat belt; Trying to find the nearest convenience store to be able to use their pay phone.

**oOoOo**

**Mai's House  
**

"Ah, I'm sorry Mai. I was going to leave the office earlier but we had an emergency meeting so it all went to hell" Natsuki arrived at Mai's house about 30 minutes later after she heard Shizurus message.

"It's alright Natsuki, I love to baby sit Fumi-chan. She is so adorable, and so much fun!" Replied Mai, who gently poked Fumi's cheeks as she said this. "I want to have one of my own someday..." She had such a dreamy face, "Then Fumi-chan would have someone to play with whenever she comes over"

"Ha! Don't you have to get Tate to propose to you first?" Stated Natsuki with a toothy grin.

Mai and Tate have been together as a couple ever since the Carnival ended and he has yet to propose. How long has it been since then? 9? 10 years? What was taking this guy so long to propose? Was he not in love with the busty girl?

"Oh don't you worry Natsuki, I have a plan" Voiced Mai, "A very good plan" Suddenly smiling devilishly.

_...Oh god... _"Don't bother telling me, I really don't want to know" Natsuki scoffed. She got up from the couch and sat on the floor next to were little Fumi was playing. Emerald eyes watched the baby intently, _...She looks like Shizuru more and more each day... _A soft smile appearing on her lips._ ...She is just simply beautiful. Just like her mommy... _Then caressed the baby's cheek lovingly, _...Just like Shizuru... _And then, without looking up: "Oi Mai, did Shizuru say anything when she dropped Fumi here?" She asked the Orange haired girl.

"Um, just that she would be picking her up at your place at around 9:30..." Mai replied, getting up from the couch and heading for the kitchen to heat up the baby food Shizuru had left behind.

"Oh, Okay... Did, uh, she tell you where she was going tonight?" The bluenette interestedly asked, ..._Do I even want to find out?..._ Then thought.

"No. And it's not my place to ask..." Mai shouted back, raising an eyebrow. "Why do you want to know anyway?" Curious as to why Natsuki was asking so many questions regarding Shizurus whereabouts.

"I was just wondering..." Natsuki lowly voiced, still watching her Crimson eyed daughter playing with her toys. "She just never goes out this late, that's all" [Long Exhale] _...She probably went out on a date or something... _The bluenette thought, handing her baby girl another toy. ..._Baka! She has every right to do whatever she wants, it's not like we're together anymore..._

"Natsuki?" Asked Mai, a hint of worry written all over her face. "Hey, Natsuki?" She had been talking to the bluenette but she wasn't getting a response from her. "Is everything alright?"

"Uh? Oh..." Natsuki was snapped from her thoughts, "Did you say something?"

"Is everything alright?" Mai repeated as she walked closer to her friend, placing the baby food on the side table so it could cool down. "You seem a little... Out of it today" Then pressed on.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just got lost in thought" Natsuki looked Mai in the eyes, "So... What were you saying?" Then queried.

_...Natsuki... _Mai could sense sadness in Emeralds and sat down on the floor next to her friend. Trying to comfort her. "You know, Natsuki... It's been a little over two years since you and Shizuru separated..." She paused to look at her friend again, "Don't... Don't you think" Not sure if she wanted to finish the sentence she had started. She wasn't sure how Natsuki would react. "Don't you think it's time to, I don't know, move on?" There. She finally said it. She had been wanting to say this for so long now.

Violets remained locked on her friend; Her friend who suddenly unlocked from Violets gaze and decided to stare at little Fumi instead. "Natsuki, after what happened, it was hell... Not just for you, but for all of us" Mai paused again, thinking back on the first months after Natsuki and Shizuru had separated. The brunette had given Natsuki the silent treatment. She would not want to be in the same room, same house, same building Natsuki was. Shizuru was completely devastated. And Natsuki had become a solemn, empty soul. It was just complete hell. Unbearable to bear, to experience, to feel, to watch.

But about a month before little Fumi's birth, the separated couple had reached an agreement to try and keep all differences aside; To place all differences aside and leave the past behind for the sake of their little girl.

[Sigh] "All I'm saying is, it took a long time to be were we are now, Natsuki" Mai placed a hand on Natsukis shoulder for reassurance, "Just, be content with the way things are..." Violets paused and glanced at little Fumi as she said this: "For the baby's sake," Then held Natsuki's hand and gave it a little tug, "And for yours, Natsuki"

_...Yea, Mai's right... _Natsuki slightly nodded in agreement, braking free from the gaze Emerald eyes held on her baby girl. [Defeated Sigh] "You're right" And sadly repeated her thoughts out loud to the busty girl.

Natsuki didn't want to pry on Shizuru too much, she didn't have the right. And what Shizuru did or stopped doing was none of her concern. Not anymore at least. Not after what she had done to the older woman anyway. Not after all that has happened between them. Not after how she broke, hurt the girl.

"You're completely right" Natsuki whispered once more, closing Emerald eyes as she thought of happier days she had spent with the brunette. With the person she still loved and so much adored.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

Please let me know what you guys think about the chapter **(^_^)**


	2. Season 1 Episode 02

**- Brought Back Together By You -**

**Season 1: Episode 2**

**- o -**

**25 Months Earlier**

**Sumitomo Inc.**

"Oi, Shizuru!" Natsuki enthusiastically shouted from a distance, "Over here!" Waiving a hand so that Shizuru could easily find her in the busy, lively, noisy crowd.

The company that Natsuki worked for was having a sports car exhibition tomorrow night and Natsuki was there to make sure everything was going as scheduled for the opening.

Ah, but that was not all; Natsuki was also one of the sports cars designers, and four of her designs had been chosen to be displayed in the exhibition.

"Hm?" Shizuru found Natsuki waiving and in an instant was by her side. "Hi love, I came as soon as I heard your message" She lowly voiced while leaning in to kiss Natsuki on the left cheek.

"Hey babe" Natsuki smilingly, blushingly replied. Holding Shizurus hand to help her up the short set stairs. She wanted the brunette to see her new creation closely. "Sooooo, tell me... What do you think of this baby?"

"Ara, is this?" Shizuru started to say, observing the well known masterpiece in front of her.

"Yes, it is..." Continued the very excited bluenette, "It was finally finished a couple of days ago, but I wanted to make sure the mechanics followed the schematics correctly and that they didn't forget any details so I kept it in storage" Never leaving her hold of Shizurus hand. "I wanted you to be the first one to actually see it in true form" Natsuki then opened the door, motioning for Shizuru to go inside, "Want to do the honors?"

Shizuru smiled at her lover. "I would love to, Natsuki" And was about to step inside the vehicle but was interrupted by Saori's soft voice:

"Ah Natsuki, you have really outdone yourself this time! It looks much better now than-" Saori voiced as she walked up the short set of stairs to meet Natsuki. "O-Oh, hi, Fujino-san. I'm sorry I, I didn't see you there" She said as she stepped closer to greet Shizuru with a hand shake. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything" She was a little disappointed that Natsuki wasn't alone.

Fukazawa Saori was hired four months ago at Sumitomo Inc. and was head of said companies Marketing Department. She was tall, intelligent, and beautiful, with short brown hair and hazel eyes. She was a very sexy, refined woman and had a nice, curvy, yet slim figure.

"Ara, not at all Fukazawa-san. I was just admiring Natsukis creation myself" Shizuru replied with a smile, "She has done a great job" Noticing a change in mood in Natsuki as soon as Saori arrived. _...Ara... It must be my imagination..._ But instantly dismissed her thoughts.

"It only turned out like this because I had a lot of help from my beautiful partner here" Natsuki cut in seconds later, grabbing Shizurus hand, placing a soft kiss there.

_...A-Ara... _Shizurus cheeks turned a hint of pink, but just for a second. _...What has gotten into her?... _Natsuki was never this affectionate in public, so Shizuru was quite surprised by the girls odd behavior.

_...Ha ha... _Shizurus blush didn't go unnoticed by the bluenette who then kissed Shizurus flushed cheek to make her blush a bit more, "Shizuru came up with certain details, so this baby is very special to me" Natsuki started to slowly walk away from the car, still holding Shizurus hand. "Babe I'm a little thirsty... Let's, uh, head up to my office and grab a drink" She lightly pulled on Shizurus hand, motioning to the brunette to come with her. She felt uncomfortable having Saori so close to Shizuru.

And why, you ask? We'll find out soon enough.

"_Hai_, Natsuki..." Shizuru sweetly voiced to her lover. "Will I see you tomorrow night, Fukazawa-san?" She then asked, giving her attention to the woman standing next to the car.

"Ah, yes. We will meet tomorrow night, Fujino-san. It was a pleasure seeing you again" Saori bowed to Shizuru, then excitedly voiced: "See you later, Natsuki-san!"

Natsuki waived to Saori and then started walking to her office with Shizuru by her side, still holding her hand. She noticed the stares her co-workers were giving Shizuru, but Natsuki disregarded them. She didn't have time to kick everyone's ass for openly staring at her gorgeous partner. Her gorgeous, beautiful wife.

[Sigh] Once they had reached the bluenettes office, Natsuki let go of Shizurus hand, took off her jacket, and unbuttoned the first two buttons from her shirt. [Soft Yawn] She lay down on her couch and stretched, a soft yawn escaping her lips as she did so.

Shizuru, in the other hand, closed the door behind her and headed for the mini bar to fix the woman a drink.

"Ara, Natsuki has been working very hard..." Noted Shizuru as she poured the liquid into a glass cup, "But of course working hard does pay off in the end. Natsuki did a magnificent job" Then started walking to were Natsuki lay with the now filled glass.

"I'm just glad it's finally done, and that I don't need to start working on a new project until next month" The bluenette yawned and stretched once more, "I really need a break..." She stayed quiet for a few seconds, taking the offered glass from Shizuru's hand and then continued: "Maybe I can ask for some time off and we can go on a holiday. We haven't gone on vacation for a while" Natsuki brought the drink to her lips, tasting it. "Shizuru, there is no alcohol in this" She acknowledged, then grabbed Shizurus hand and gently pulled, making Shizuru land on top of her. Their faces only centimeters apart.

"A-Ara, Natsuki is forgetting that she is still at work, and that she doesn't really drink, ne?" Voiced Shizuru, surprised by Natsukis sudden behavior. Natsuki has been distant for some time and their relationship has not been quite the same since Shizurus second miscarriage.

"I'm a little stressed and thought a drink and some alone time with my Shizuru might just do the trick" The bluenette placed the cup on the coffee table, never breaking eye contact with the older woman. "You look..." And started to slowly lean forward. "Really..." Her heart pounding so hard all of the sudden. Pounding so hard it was actually starting to hurt. It had been a while since she felt this way. "Really beautiful today, Shizuru" Leaning forward to capture the older Himes lips with her own.

_...Natsuki... _Crimson eyes started to close as she leaned downwards as well. Her breathing instantly picking up because of the proximity. Her skin lightly trembling because of the younger girls warmth, because of the younger Himes lips. "M-Mm" Letting out a low, trembling moan once their lips had collided, once their tongues had touched. "Mmmmmmmm" And it was a soft, slow, gentle kiss. It had been a while since they were intimate like this. "Mmmmm" Too bad their actions were soon interrupted by a knock on the door:

[Knock Knock]

"O-Oi!" Natsuki was startled and abruptly parted their kiss. "J-Just a sec!" She shouted nervously.

Shizuru got off from on top of Natsuki and instead sat on the couch. While Natsuki, on the other hand, went to the door to see who it was.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Kuga-san, but your presence is needed in the show room..." Stated Ryu, Natsuki's assistant. "Oh, hi Fujino-san" Then greeted, surprised to see the Crimson eyed woman there. The last time he saw her in this office was about four months ago. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here" If he knew, he definitely wouldn't have interrupted.

"Hello, Ryu-han" Replied a smiling Shizuru from her seat.

"Uh, tell them I will be right there..." Natsuki let Ryu know, then faced towards Shizuru and gave her an apologetic smile. "Gomen Shizuru, but I have to go"

The brunette rose from her sitting position and grabbed her purse, "Do not worry puppy, I know you are busy" Then walked closer to Natsuki, "I'll see you at home?" Stopping next to her by the door.

"Ah, yea..." Natsuki couldn't help and stare at Shizurus lips, "I'll..." Entranced by them, wanting to feel them against hers again. "I'll be home late tonight though because of the exhibition, so don't wait up for me, okay?" She explained, softly smiling at the girl. All the while lifting a hand up to Shizurus cheek, caressing her lovingly.

_...A-Ara... I wonder what is wrong with Natsuki today?... _Shizuru couldn't help but wonder as she was being caressed by her lover._ ...She is acting very strange... Maybe she is just excited because of the exhibition?... She has been working on this for months now..._

"Ara Natsuki, I will see you at home then" Shizuru smiled her true smile and gave Natsuki a quick peck on the lips, noticing she was still staring at them. "Good luck with your meeting" Then headed out the door to walk over to the elevator. But once there, instead of pressing **P2** which was were she had parked her car, she pressed **G** to go down to the gallery. She wanted to see the other three cars Natsuki had designed since she didn't get a chance to do so earlier.

[Sigh] "Back to work" Voiced Natsuki as she removed her stare from the retreating brunette. "Please forward all of my calls to voicemail today" Then started heading to the show room with Ryu by her side, "I don't have time to deal with anything else other than the exhibition" She said to him. Then watched as he nodded in agreement.

"Uh, Kuga-san, this isn't the way to the show room" Ryu stated. Natsuki had taken an elevator that does not stop at the floor were the show room is located.

"I know Baka, that's because we have to stop by the gallery and get Fukazawa-san first. Otherwise she will show up 40 minutes late like always and I don't want to be in the meeting longer than I have to" Natsuki replied. _...And I... I want to go home... _All the while thinking, _...To Shizuru as soon as possible..._

"Oh" Was all Ryu could reply. He was about to add: ..._She is 99% of the time late because of you though..._ But he decided that it probably wasn't a very good idea. He just stayed quiet and followed his always grumpy boss.

**oOoOo**

Shizuru was at the gallery for more time that she had intended to be. When she was about to head to her car, a friend of her fathers had stopped to greet her and she was forced to stay and converse for a while. She excused herself when Crimson eyes caught Natsuki and Ryu walking into the gallery. _...Ara... _Shizuru smiled softly as she saw Natsuki walking and interacting with others around her. She saw Natsuki leave the group of people she was talking to and head over to were Saori was.

"K-Kami-sama" Shizuru shakily whispered to herself moments later. She was shaking slightly and tears were already forming in her Crimson eyes, making her vision slightly unclear.

There Natsuki was; Very relaxed, leaning against one of her designs while talking to Saori. Shizuru didn't hear what they were talking about because she was quite a distance away. And she didn't see them do anything inappropriate as far as she was concerned. They were just having what seemed to be a pleasant conversation.

Crimson eyes watched as Saori smiled fondly, lovingly at what Natsuki was saying. And Natsuki was smiling back in somewhat the same manner as she talked. She had a soft, gentle smile on her face, which was actually a rare sight, for Emeralds never smiled that way to another person, to another woman, to another human being. Emeralds only smiled that way to Shizurus Crimson eyes.

And that's when Shizuru realized it, when Crimson saw it, when she noticed it. The two figures just stood there in silence, staring at each other. Staring into each others eyes for a long moment. As if the whole world had vanished around them. As if there was a secret between them that no one else knew.

If it was someone else that had noticed this interaction they wouldn't have reacted this way or thought much of it. But with that simple smile, that simple stare, that simple gaze, Shizuru just knew. She knew something was going on between them. She could just sense it; She could just feel it.

_...Don't, Shizuru... Remain calm... _Shizuru thought, bringing her hand up to her cheek to remove the salty liquid that had made its way out. ..._I can't breathe... I... I need to get out of here... _She took another look in Natsuki's direction and saw how the two women still remained very close. Then, Shizuru made her way out of the building and into her car that was parked on the second level in the garage.

Once there, Crimson orbs could not hold it any longer; They lost all control. Tears started pouring out, streaming down her face. [Sobs] And before she knew it, quiet sobs were starting to escape.

..._Don't cry Shizuru, regain your composure..._ She demanded to herself as she inserted the key in the ignition and placed both hands on the steering wheel. She breathed in and out for some time, trying to control herself so that she could head back home.

For some time now, Shizuru could sense that something was going on. She just didn't think it would be this. She knew their relationship, their marriage, had changed somehow in the past months, and a lot had happened to make it this way:

First, it was Shizurus miscarriage. Shizuru had been devastated and it was hard for Natsuki to console her or even talk to her as a matter of fact. The bluenette just didn't know how to take care of the older woman. So, Natsuki subconsciously distanced herself from Shizuru just as Shizuru subconsciously distanced herself from Natsuki all the same.

Then it was Natsuki's job. Natsuki was always very stressed, had to work long hours to meet deadlines, and was also on the runner up for partner; Which was not easy because she felt that she needed to do everything perfectly all of the time. She was returning back home late and somehow taking it out on Shizuru since she was the closest target. Which then led to arguments, and then to Natsuki sleeping over at Mai's place (And much more recently on Saoris bed)

**oOoOo**

"How could she?" Voiced a shivering Shizuru now in her bedroom, "How... Could she betray me like this?" She was sitting on the corner of her bed with the lights shut. She had arrived home about three hours ago and was still shocked at the realization. Shocked because of what she had seen; Because of what she had found out.

_...Natsuki... _She stared down to her hands, ..._What... What am I supposed to do, Natsuki?..._ Feeling moisture fill her eyes again, ..._I... I-I don't know what to do..._ She was so confused; So heartbroken and confused.

**ooooooooo**

**Meanwhile...  
**

"Shizuru, I'm home!" Shouted Natsuki from the front door, _...Hm?... _Then took off her shoes and left them on the carpet by the door. ..._She must have fallen asleep already... _Natsuki thought, noticing that Shizurus car was in the driveway but the lights inside the house were not on. It was completely dark, the lights were all shut.

[Sigh] She tiredly headed for the bedroom. [Click] Turning one of the lamps on instead of the main lights not to wake the sleeping woman. _...Uh?... _But was surprised to see the brunette sitting there. _...What's going on?..._ Sitting there, staring blankly at her hands. _...A-Ah... _Natsuki wasn't sure what to make of this, so after a few seconds she spoke:

"Hey Shizuru, is everything alright?" Confused Emeralds watched the brunette intently as she removed her jacket, never leaving her place. "Shizuru?" But Shizuru never spoke, and this silence greatly worried the bluenette. So she tried again, stepping closer to the girl.

"Shizu-" Natsuki was not able to finish saying the girls name because she was suddenly interrupted by the mentioned girl.

"D-Don't..." Shizuru lowly, shakily started, "D-Don't come any closer" Crimson still looking down at her hands.

"Shizuru, what's wrong?" Natsuki took another step closer, but still kept her distance; Not wanting to anger the older woman.

"I-I saw" Shizuru whispered seconds later, still unable to meet Emeralds stare. Great sadness was heard in her voice. "I... I saw, y-you" Then slowly teary Crimson looked up to meet Emeralds for the last two words, "A-And... Her" And tears started uncontrollably flowing down her face once again. They wouldn't stop, they had a mind of their own.

Natsuki froze on the spot. ..._Oh no... _A tear escaping her Emeralds orbs, realizing the brunettes words.

"Shizuru..." Natsuki finally whispered, breaking the silence. "I'm-" Walking closer to were Shizuru was sitting, slowly closing the distance between them. "Shizuru" Then she fell on her knees in front of the older woman. "I-I... I-I'm sorry" She sobbed, not denying the brunettes sentence, the brunettes words. "I-I..." And more, a lot more tears escaped her Emerald orbs. "I'm sorry" She rested both hands on the bed, Shizuru was right in front of her. "S-Shizuru" Then Emeralds looked up to meet teary Crimson again, and Emeralds could clearly see the pain, the anger and confusion in those beautiful Crimson orbs. "I'm so sorry" Voicing, reaching up to wipe the tears from the older Himes face, but her hand was instantly slapped away by the brunette.

"Do not touch me!" Shizuru hissed, anger was clearly heard in her voice. She was about to get up and walk away, but Natsuki grabbed her hand tightly; Pulling her back down on the bed.

"D-Don't walk away from me!" The bluenette shakily shouted.

[Slap]

Shizuru slapped the bluenette with all of her strength, attempting to get up once more and set free from her. "Let go!" But it was to no avail, for Natsuki was now hovering over her on the bed, holding both of her hands tightly against it so that she wouldn't set free. So that she wouldn't leave. So that she wouldn't run away.

"Natsuki, let go!" Shouted a crying Shizuru again, trying once more to set free from Natsukis hold but the bluenette would not budge. "N-Natsuki!" Her hold was too strong.

"Shizuru, I... I-I love you" Whispered Natsuki as she leaned downwards to claim Shizurus trembling lips. _...I'm sorry... _Tears were still flowing down her face. "I love you"

But did Natsuki really mean those three words?

Natsuki shakily claimed Shizurus lips, but the stiff brunette was not kissing back at all. "Shizuru" Then parted their lips but only to go lower. "Please" Lower to claim Shizurus creamy neck. "Please believe me" Planting soft kisses on her way there, "I'm sorry" Claiming Shizurus trembling skin with her equally trembling lips.

"Shi-" Now stopping, for she felt the body beneath her tremble even more. "zuru" Emeralds looked up but only to find a sobbing Shizuru. A sobbing Shizuru who would not make eye contact and was holding back her tears.

"N-Natsuki" Shizuru painfully, "S-Stop" Tremblingly whispered, "Please..." And seconds later felt the bluenette let go of her hands.

"I-I" Natsuki got off from Shizuru, "I-I'm sorry" And watched as seconds later the brunette slowly rose from the bed; Heading for the dresser to grab her car keys.

Once Shizuru had obtained her keys she headed for the door. But before she walked out of their bedroom she lowly, painfully voiced: "I hope she was worth it..." And shakily breathed in. "Don't you ever, ever come near me again" Warning her before walking out the door, out of the bedroom, out of the house, out of Natsuki's life. Leaving a stunned Natsuki alone with her thoughts.

Natsuki sat there for what seemed like eternity. Minutes and minutes passed, and all she could do was just stare at the door. The door that Shizuru had just walked out of.

"Why?" Then, after a long moment of silence, the bluenette rubbed her teary eyes and finally spoke. "Why did I do this?" Asking no one, asking herself. "I, I didn't mean to- I didn't want to hurt you, Shizuru" She whispered yet again. [Shaky Inhale] Then internally asked herself: _...Do I even love Saori?..._

Natsuki wasn't sure when or how she started her relationship with the Hazel eyed woman. She met this beautiful woman and felt attracted to her. She started to have lunch with her from time to time as friends. Then, those lunches somehow turned into dinners. Some time passed, and she found herself lying to Shizuru about her whereabouts, making up excuses for arriving home late almost every night and for sometimes not making it at all.

[Long Exhale] Natsuki looked down to her hands and stared at the ring she has been wearing for the past 4 years. _...Shizuru... _4 years ago, after Natsuki and Shizuru had been dating for 2 years; They decided to celebrate their love for one another by having a ceremony whom only their closest friends and relatives would attend. They didn't have a wedding because same sex marriage was not legal yet in Japan. But promising each other to love, honor, cherish and care for one another and exchange rings in the presence of their loved ones was just as good as any legal wedding.

_"_I am so sorry, Shizuru" Natsuki painfully whispered yet again, _...I truly am... _Then wiped away the tears that were still forming and headed to the restroom to prepare for a much needed warm shower.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

And thanks for the reviews!

Please let me know what you guys think about the chapter **(^_^)**


	3. Season 1 Episode 03

**- Brought Back Together By You -**

**Season 1: Episode 3**

**- o -  
**

**11:05 PM; Tokiha Mai's House**

"Hey, Nao!" Shouted a curious Mai as she stood in front of her kitchens' window. Curious because something outside the house had greatly caught her attention.

"What is it? I'm about to head out!" Nao shouted back at her housemate from the living room.

"No wait!" Mai quickly replied, "Come over here, quick!" But in a hushed tone this time.

[Sigh] "What is it now?" Nao voiced in a lighter but grumpy tone. "Did you catch Tate making out with someone on the street?" Making fun of the Orange head who was 'head over heels' in love with said boy. [Sigh] "What is it?" She stood next to the girl and stared out the window with her, "I don't see anything"

"Do you recognize that car out there?" Mai softly questioned as she pointed to mentioned car.

Nao looked to were Mai was pointing and thought about it a little. "Mm... You mean the black convertible?" She then asked, leaving the window and heading for the cabinet. "Mmmmm..." Reaching upwards to grab a cup. "That looks like Fujinos car" Then opened the fridge and looked inside, scanning its contents. And when she found what she was looking for went ahead and poured it in her cup.

"I was afraid you might say that..." Voiced the Orange head again, "I recognized the plate number but I wasn't one hundred percent sure" She then left her current spot and started walking towards the front door while Nao was following her to the living room. Once she had reached the door, she looked back at Nao and worriedly voiced: "Whoever is in there pulled over about half an hour ago and still hasn't come out" In other words: _...This can't mean anything good..._

Nao raised a curious brow, "Don't you have better things to do than spy on people?" Then moved from her spot next to the love-seat and headed back to the window; Wanting to take a second, better look at the mentioned automobile. "Yeah, that's Fujino's convertible alright..." She paused and smirked, savoring the memory. "Shizuru lent me her car last week and I hit one of the metal trashcans by mistake while trying to get out of... That spot over there!" She pointed to the said spot. "It left a mark" And she was proud of herself because of that. _...Ha! Serves her right!..._

Violet eyes openly rolled at the comment, "Okay, you've made your point" Mai then voiced, about to open the door. "I'll go see what's going on" But stopped on her tracks when she heard Nao's words:

"Mai, stop worrying..." Nao placed her empty cup on the sink and headed to her bedroom to get her purse. "That over grown pup must have made Shizuru upset again!" She shouted from the bedroom, "She must be taking her time out there trying to figure out what lie to tell you" Then stepped out of her bedroom, making her way down the stairs then heading for the door. "Just tell that pup I don't want to see her on my bed when I come back home. She can sleep on the couch!" She pointed to the said piece of furniture, "I don't want my sheets to smell like her. Its hard to take her stench off"

"Yeah yeah..." Mai openly rolled her Violet eyes yet again, "I'll just ask Mikoto to trade places with her, Natsuki will need her rest for tomorrow"

Nao couldn't help and raise a curious brow. "Tomorrow? What's tomorrow?"

"You don't remember? The company Natsuki works for is having a sports car exhibition tomorrow. Some of Natsuki's designs were chosen..." When Mai noticed that none of what she was saying rung a bell to the girl, she rubbed her temples from irritation and finished the sentence by saying: "Everyone is going to be there, so just be there, okay? We need to show her our support"

[Low Grunts] "Alright already, I'll be there!" Nao finished and then hurried out the door. She had a date tonight and she was already extremely late.

**oOoOo**

**Same Time; Shizurus Convertible**

_...I have to get out of this car at some point..._ Shizuru had arrived at Mai's house almost an hour ago but still has not found a way to detach herself from her hold of the steering wheel. ..._I can't stay in here forever..._ She felt her hands were still shivering from today's events. She was going to check-in at a hotel but forgot to grab her purse when she rushed out of her and Natsuki's home. The last thing she wanted to do at this moment was see anyone; Let alone have to explain what happened when all she wanted to do at the moment was forget.

_...I... Can't go back there... I'm afraid of what I might do to her if I see her... _She then remembered what had happened today at Natsukis job and got teary eyed again. "Stop it!" She commanded herself, trying to hold the tears. ..._You're stronger than this... _She brought her hands up to to her teary face. "Get out of my head!" Her voice was low and shaky, "I can't... Take it anymore" Then whispered in pain.

She breathed in and out a couple of times. ..._I really need to get out of here, I feel like I'm suffocating... _And then Crimson eyes noticed the time. _...11:40 PM..._ She took her keys off the ignition and stepped out of the car, shutting the door behind her. _...It'll be alright... _She thought, taking a deep breath yet again and finally heading towards Mai's door.

**oOoOo**

[Knock Knock]

_...Gosh! Finally!..._ Mai got up from the couch and hastily made her way to the door, "What took you so-" She started to say as she opened the door, but was surprised to see Shizuru there. "Shi... Shizuru?" She then couldn't help and question.

"Ara~ I'm glad to see you as well, Mai-han" Replied Shizuru, teasing the girl a little.

"Ah, I'm sorry Shizuru... I just... I thought you were someone else, please come in" Mai opened the door wider to let Shizuru in, "You may sit were ever you wish" Then added while closing the door. ..._I was totally not expecting this... _She was expecting to see Natsuki at her front door, not Fujino Shizuru.

"Thank you for seeing me at such a late hour, Mai-han. I hope I'm not intruding" Voiced Shizuru as she stepped into the house and sat on the nearest couch in the living room.

"Not at all Shizuru, you know you are always welcomed here no matter what time it is..." Mai smiled sincerely, then added: "Would you like some tea? I just brewed some for myself"

"If it's not too much trouble..." Shizuru softly answered in return.

"Not at all... Is Jasmine tea okay?" Mai asked as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Jasmine is perfect" The brunette lowly replied, looking down at her own two hands.

In a few moments Mai was back in the living room with two cups of tea, milk, and sugar. She placed them on the coffee table and handed Shizuru a cup.

"Is everything alright, Shizuru?" Asked the Orange head a few moments later, worried about her friend.

Shizuru could sense worry in the girls voice and tried not to look her in the eyes; For she felt like if she did she would break down again. And she didn't want Mai, or anyone else as matter of fact, to see her like that.

Mai noticed this and reached out for Shizurus unoccupied hand, "You don't have to talk if you don't want to, Shizuru..." She assured the older woman. "I just want you to know that I'm here for you. For whatever you need"

"Ookini, Mai-han" Shizuru whispered again, taking a couple of sips of her tea. [Deep Exhale] Then placed the cup back on the coffee table, "I... I needed a place to stay tonight and I didn't know where else to go..." Tears involuntarily started their way down her cheeks. "It's" [Deep Inhale] "J-Just for tonight" Her voice was trembling, low.

"Shizuru" Mai whispered, noticing the girls pain. She had never seen the brunette like this. This fragile. This hurt. The scene totally broke her heart.

Mai put her cup down and got closer to the girl. She took a hold of her and pulled her to a loose hug. She heard Shizuru sob and felt her holding onto her. ..._What did you do, Kuga Natsuki... _She caressed the older girls back in a soothing notion, trying to calm her. "It's okay Shizuru..." Then whispered to her, "Shhh... It's okay. Everything's going to be okay" She repeated this over and over. She was not going to let go until she knew the girl in her arms was again her usual calm.

**oOoOo**

**Mai's Living Room**

**12:15 AM**

[Sigh] Mai heard the door opening. She released her stare from Shizuru and looked over her shoulder to see who it was that had just entered the house. "Tate, is that you?" She asked not too loudly. Not wanting to wake the girl in her arms. The brunette that had fallen asleep while she was crying.

Tate walked over to the living room were he had heard someone call him and saw that it was Mai with a sleeping Shizuru. "Is that... Kaichou?" He asked, stunned by the scene.

"Yes..." Mai replied while looking at Shizuru. "Could you please help me bring her to our bedroom?"

Tate nodded in agreement and walked over to Mai, "What happened? Is she okay?" He leaned to carry Shizuru bridal style and walked up the stairs to their bedroom. Mai was following close behind.

"I don't know. Poor thing cried herself to sleep..." Mai answered. "I've... Never seen her this shaken up, Tate" ..._Natsuki is going to hear it from me tomorrow..._

Mai opened the bedroom door and readied the bed so they could tuck her in. "I'll stay with her tonight. I don't want her to be alone when she wakes up" She whispered to her lover.

"Sounds good" Tate nodded in agreement while gently resting Shizuru on the bed.

"Are you hungry? Do you want me to prepare you something to eat?" Mai kept on, taking Shizurus shoes off and placing a sheet over her body.

"Nn, don't worry, I'm fine" Tate sincerely voiced, walking over to one of the drawers and grabbing a pair of fresh pajamas and a towel. "Good night, chef" Then smiled at Mai and gave her a peck on the lips. [Low, Tired Sigh] Shutting the bedroom door and heading to the restroom for a much needed long shower.

**oOoOo**

"Nnn" Shizuru slowly awoke from her slumber in the middle of the night. She opened her eyes and turned her head a little to the left and noticed Mai was there, sleeping next to her. Shizuru didn't notice Mai's hand on her waist though. Mai had placed her hand there to make sure she would notice whenever the girl awoke.

_...So, it wasn't a nightmare..._ Shizuru thought, furrowing her eyebrows as images of what had happened the night before flashed before her eyes. _...Natsuki... _Her eyes were filling up with tears once more, but she wasn't able to release them because the Orange haired girl next to her startled her when she suddenly spoke:

"You are not allowed to cry anymore, Shizuru-chan..." Mai whispered with a soft, loving smile, lifting her hand up to Shizurus face. "I..." Wiping away the tears that had not entirely made its way out. "I don't know what happened between you and Natsuki" She looked at her intently. "But whatever it is... I'm sure it will be resolved" Violet eyes looked at Crimson reassuringly, until Crimson broke eye contact and spoke:

"I'm..." Shizuru paused, brought a hand up to her forehead and felt the coolness of her hand against the warmth of her forehead. ..._This feels good... _Then with a shaky voice she continued: "I'm not sure things are going to be alright this time, Mai-han" She brought the hand that rested on her forehead into view. Then four seconds later brought her other hand up, and with one finger she touched the ring that was there, circling it. "Natsuki..." She continued as her forehead furrowed. "She-" And took a deep breath as she closed her teary Crimson eyes.

Mai could feel how hurt Shizuru was, ..._What on earth did you do, Natsuki?..._ She didn't want to ask Shizuru because she seemed to be having a hard time expressing herself already. All Mai could do at this moment was listen to the older girl. _...She'll tell me when she feels ready..._

"She's with... She's with someone else" Shizuru finally whispered, finally letting go of the tears she had been trying to hold all of this time.

Mai's eyes widened at the sudden confession. She was totally caught off guard. ..._That's not possible... _She thought, ..._This must be some sort of mistake... Natsuki wouldn't... Would she?..._ She was about to voice something but the brunette cut her off:

"I... I confronted her about it" Shizuru was still circling her wedding ring with her finger. Still unable to control the shakiness in her voice. "S-She didn't deny it"

_...Oh my god... _"Shizuru..." Was all that Mai was able to voice moments later. Still in shock.

"Ara~" Shizuru slowly sat up and Mai followed suit. "Silly me" She slowly wiped the tears that were running down her face. "I'm worrying Mai-han with my problems" She gave Mai an apologetic smile. "Kannin-na for ruining your night" She looked at her wrist watch and saw that it was about be six in the morning.

"Don't say that, Shizuru" May replied, "You know you're family..." Then held Shizurus hand in a loving manner. "Of course I'm going to worry about you" Mai smiled reassuringly and Shizuru could tell she was being honest. That she was being sincere. "And anyway, you didn't ruin anything. You actually saved me from having to do my weekly routine of polishing the dishes" She joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Every week Mai takes out all of her pots, pans, silverware and dishes from the cabinets and cleans them extremely well to make them bright and shiny again. The woman is obsessed with her kitchen. And her comment seem to have worked because Shizuru was able to bring out her first laugh from the time she arrived.

Shizuru smiled back at Mai. "Ookini, Mai-han" Then voiced once she was able to control her fit of laughter.

**oOoOo**

"I think I will see him again" Said Nao to herself as she closed the door behind her. It was a little bit after six and she had just arrived home. She looked at the couch and noticed neither Mikoto nor Natsuki were sleeping on it. She stretched and let out a yawn, "If I see that cat or that pup in my bed I'm going to seriously scream" She said as she was close to her bedroom, but stopped when she heard someone's laughter. ..._Shizuru?..._ Nao thought, heading back towards Mai's room. She opened the door and saw the two girls sitting on the bed having a conversation.

"You are just coming in, Nao?" Asked a startled Mai. She was startled because of the abrupt way the girl opened the door.

"Ara, what is Nao-han doing up so early?" Asked Shizuru, also surprised to see the girl. "I thought you didn't get out of bed until late afternoon?"

"What up, Fujino" Nao voiced as she jumped on the bed to sit with them. ..._What is the master doing so far away from her pup?..._ She was going to say, but she noticed Shizurus eyes and cheeks wore a hint of pink. So she guessed the girl had been crying. She decided not to make a comment on it. "I was on a date" She instead decided to answer Shizuru's question.

"Ara, that explains the dress code" Shizuru smilingly replied with a raised brow.

"Like what you see?" Nao smirked.

"Fufu, not in this lifetime" Shizuru said in return, still smiling.

"Soooo... How was your date?" Mai decided to cut in, knowing these two would keep at it forever if not interrupted.

"It went alright... I think I will see him again" Nao blushed slightly and tried to hide it from the older girls.

"Ara~ Is that a blush?" Shizuru teased, "Mai-han, I think he's a keeper!"

"He is NOT a keeper... A-And- And I'm not blushing!" Nao spat back, totally embarrassed.

"My... So jumpy this morning aren't we?" Shizuru retorted with a smile.

"I can never win with you, can I?" Nao voiced as she got out of the bed.

"Whatever does Nao-han mean?" Shizuru asked innocently this time.

"It's too early for this... I'm going to bed" Nao tiredly headed for the door, "Good night" She said without looking back, but tensed up by hearing Shizuru's next words:

"Ara~ Nao-han... Don't think I haven't noticed the little _detail_ you added to my car last week"

_...Ahhh... Shit!... _"Good night!" Nao said again and closed the door behind her.

_...Thank you, Nao..._ Thought Mai as she watched the girl close the door. She was glad Nao had barged in and made the atmosphere lighter, better for Shizuru.

"Ara look at the time..." Shizuru voiced as she looked at her watch, "It's going to be seven soon" She got up from the bed and picked up her shoes from the floor. Mai looked at her questioningly. Shizuru noticed the way Mai looked at her and decided to answer before she asked the question. "I have to go to work"

Mai looked at her worriedly this time. ..._I can't believe she is going to work after what happened last night!... _"Why don't you stay here and rest? Take the day off and-" She started to say but Shizuru interrupted:

"Thanks for offering Mai-han, but if I stay I know I won't be able to rest..." The brunette looked down to her ring while saying: "I... I need to keep my mind busy, otherwise I will never surpass this" She smiled at Mai and then kept on: "Ookini for your concern" She then turned to face the bedroom door and stood next to the side table. She looked at her ring and hesitated a little before she slid it off her ring finger.

"Mai-han?" Shizuru voiced once more, staring blankly at the piece of jewelry.

"Yes, Shizuru?" Asked Mai furrowing her orange brows. Knowing what was coming and how devastated the other woman must be.

"Could you... Please hand this back to Kuga-han?" Shizuru softly asked, placing the ring on the side table. She could feel her hands were trembling terribly while slid it off and placed it there. ..._This is the right decision..._ She told herself.

"Shizuru" Mai watched Shizuru walk out of the bedroom. A few seconds later she registered what just happened and ran down the stairs to catch up on Shizuru. She wanted to tell her one more thing before she left.

"Shizuru!" Shouted Mai from the front door. She saw Shizuru stop and look back at her from her car. "Hold on!" Mai ran towards the girl, she stopped in front of her and gave Shizuru a tight hug. "We are all here for you..." She whispered to the brunette. "Please don't forget"

Shizuru was taken aback by Mai's words. She then nodded to Mai so the Orange head would know she had heard what she had said. Then got in her car, and waved signaling she was going to take off.

"Ookini" Shizuru voiced, then ignited her car and headed for work.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

And thanks so much for the comments **(^_^)**

Please let me know what you guys think about the chapter **(^_-)**


	4. Season 1 Episode 04

**- Brought Back Together By You -**

**Season 1: Episode 4**

**- o -  
**

**The Next Morning**

**Sumitomo Inc.**

**9:02 AM**

"Why does her office have to be way up there?" Ryu asked himself as he waited impatiently for the elevator to take him to his destination. He had left the office at about 8:45 AM and it was now 9:02 AM. "Come on, come on. Just 16 more floors to go..." He had a cup of coffee from _Tully's_, Natsukis favorite café, on his hands. "Come on..." He fidgeted in his spot every time the elevator stopped to drop someone off or pick someone up. "Come on, hurry it up already!" His boss seemed to have woken up on the wrong side of the bed today and was ecstatic, screaming and giving death glares to everyone that crossed her path. _...Why does she have to be all the way on the 48th floor!... Hell, why does she have to be MY boss!... _He mentally cursed. ..._I really should have taken the day off today... _

Truthfully speaking, he was scared of Natsuki whenever she was like this. When ever she was in a bad mood. Well, not only him. Everyone who worked on her floor was too actually. They made sure to never cross paths with the bluenette when she was in this state. She was impossible to work with, always demanding to make the impossible possible. Who could work with someone like this?

_...What the hell! Is this elevator going to stop at every god damned floor or something!..._ The elevator stopped again and opened its doors. Ryu saw one of the people who had just walked in press the **40th **button. Ryu looked up to see what floor he was currently on. "39!" He read out loud. "Dude, couldn't you just take the stairs?" He gave the person a death glare. "Gee" The person instantly got off the elevator feeling like a thousand daggers stabbed his body.

When the elevator finally reached the 48th floor, Ryu immediately ran out, heading straight to Natsukis office. He slowed down once he could see the door and tried to calm himself. _...Alright... Just breathe..._

"What took you so long!" Someone whispered to him. "She has been calling you every five seconds for the past 10 minutes!" Ryu swallowed; Hard. Frozen on the spot. "Go on now, don't just stand there!" He heard the girl say and just before he could open the door to Natsuki's office he heard the beast loudly roar:

"Ryu! Where the hell are you?" Shouted an angry Natsuki yet again.

"I'm r-right here, K-Kuga-san..." Stuttered Ryu as he walked into his boss' office. He came up to her desk and placed the cup of coffee in front of her and then took a step back. "I-It took more time today b-because of heavy t-traffic at the elevator" He apologized and bowed frantically.

Natsuki looked at him intently like a lion looks at his prey. Never leaving sight of him. Not even for one second. "Why didn't you take the stairs?" She then asked. She didn't raise her voice nor made any kind of threat, which made him panic more because it meant that there was a possibility that she was actually serious.

Ryu felt like he was going to pee in his pants, that's how scared he was. "I..." Long pause. "Uh..." Another long pause. He thought what would be a good enough answer under these circumstances. ..._She CAN'T be serious... _He thought. His eyes left the stare from his shoes to look up at Emeralds for a second and he looked back down in an instant. _...Shit!..._ He panicked. _...She's serious!..._ Then he spoke: "I-I apologize, Kuga-san. I-I didn't t-think about that" _...Oh my god she's going to fire me!..._

Natsuki noticed Ryu was slightly shaken and decided to go easy on him. She picked up her drink and brought it to her lips. She took a sip and then placed it gently back down on her desk.

"You're lucky this is still hot" Natsuki said to him. Then removed Emeralds from the still figure and went on back to her paperwork. "I need Bentley Inc. on the phone" She kept on, and when she noticed he hadn't moved from his spot she shouted: "Now!" Then heard him run out of her office and a few seconds later her from rang.

"I-I have Bentley on the phone, Kuga-san" Said Ryu to his demanding boss. He heard her say thanks and then the line went flat. [Sigh] Ryu let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. _...How can someone be so hot and so scary at the same time?..._

**oOoOo**

**Natsuki's Office**

**4:29 PM**

_...I just have to get through today... _Thought Natsuki as she gently rubbed her temples, [Sigh] _...I have to control my temper... I didn't have to yell at Ryu like that this morning... He hasn't said a word since... _She glanced at her watch_, ...It's already 4:30... _She thought. The exhibition was not for another couple of hours so she decided she would rest until then.

"I wonder what Shizuru is doing right now..." She voiced softly, closing her eyes. She brought two fingers to her lower lip, tracing it while thinking about the kiss they shared the day before right there in her office. _...She hadn't kissed me like that in 7 months... That's when... We lost the first baby... _She got distracted from her thoughts when she heard commotion outside of her office. _...What the hell?... _She raised an eyebrow and walked up to her door.

"I'm sorry Fukazawa-san, but Kuga-san strictly asked not to be disturbed" Ryu told Saori who fumed when he wouldn't let her in.

"What's with all the noise, I'm trying to concentrate here!" Yelled Natsuki as she opened the door. She had specifically ordered Ryu that she didn't want to be disturbed by anyone. She needed peace and quiet. She needed to think.

"I'm sorry Kuga-san, but Fukazawa-san here _insists_ that she needs to see you" Voiced Ryu apologetically.

[Sigh] "It's okay Ryu" Natsuki paused and stared angrily at the girl, "You can come in, Saori" They both walked inside her office and Ryu closed the door behind them. Giving them privacy. Natsuki walked to her desk and sat down on her chair, twirling it around to face the massive window so she could look at the view. Saori headed for the mini bar and was fixing a drink for herself. She didn't fix one for Natsuki because she noticed there was a glass cup already filled on her desk.

"Someone from my floor told me to stay away from you today" Saori told the girl. "_The beast is hungry today so if you see her you better run for it,_ were their exact words if I'm recalling correctly"

Natsuki smiled at the comment, "I guess I still got it" She replied. She had her eyes closed now.

Saori wasn't sure what she meant by the comment but decided not to ponder on it. After a few moments of silence she once again spoke: "Why are you so upset Natsuki? Is something wrong?"

_...Everything's wrong... _Natsuki took a while to answer. "She knows, Saori" Then huskily voiced as she opened her eyes, staring at the view in front of her.

Saori stopped what she was doing, stunned because of what the bluenette had just said. "Y-You mean... H-How?" Was all she was able to voice seconds later. Still not finding the right words. Saori wasn't a bad person, she was just interested in the wrong one.

"I don't know" Natsuki replied, "She just... Knew" She brought her two hands to her face and rubbed it. Remembering the events of the night before. That's all she's been able to think about since Shizuru walked out of their home.

"Are... Are you okay?" Asked Saori, concerned. She knew how important Shizuru was in Natsuki's life. They've been in a relationship for 6 years for crying out loud!

"I don't know" Replied the bluenette with all honesty. "I... I really don't know. I thought I would feel better once she knew" She remembered how devastated, "But..." How hurt Shizuru looked the night before. _...Shizuru... _Natsuki brought her right hand up to her chest and let it rest there. [Deep Exhale] She closed Emeralds once again. Then there was silence between them once more.

Natsuki lost her train of thought and remembered the happenings of yesterday afternoon. Remembered the moment when she had brought Shizuru to her office. She remembered how she had grabbed Shizurus hand and pulled her down gently towards her, causing Shizuru to land on top of her. Their bodies were so close she could feel Shizurus body heat on her skin as if it was her own. Their faces were only inches apart making it hard for Natsuki to breathe or concentrate on anything else. She remembered feeling her heart rate instantly change in speed from the older girls mere touch. And how Shizurus sweet scent engulfed her every being, surrounding all of her senses, leaving her completely senseless. She remembered instantly being hypnotized when she stared at Crimson. Crimson that were staring back at Emeralds in return. And she felt she was going to drown when their lips finally found one another, brushing and biting so softly, so slowly, so intimately against the other. If it wasn't for that knock on the door, she could have sworn she wouldn't have been able to control herself and she would have made love to Shizuru right then and there. Right in this office. She would have made love to the girl right then and there for the first time in so many months.

"Natsuki, snap out of it!" Yelled Saori, slightly shaking the girl. She noticed Natsuki's breathing had become frantic and she could have sworn the girl was going to have a heart attack.

"Uh?" Asked Natsuki confused and disoriented. She was trembling a little and was breathing heavily. The hand she had rested on her chest was clenching her shirt tightly. Very, very tightly.

"Breathe, Natsuki!" Said the Hazel eyed girl again, panicking. "Don't move! I'm going to call the doctor!" She then got up and started running towards the door.

"Uh? W-Wait!" Replied a dumbstruck Natsuki still shaken up by her thoughts. Her sight catching up to Saori's form who ran towards the door to call for help.

**oOoOo**

"Baka! How could you think I was having a heart attack!" Natsuki yelled at Saori from the couch, scolding the girl. The company's doctor had just left Natsukis office. She had a hard time convincing him that she was okay so that he wouldn't waste his time examining her.

"But you were acting strange! And your breathing was abnormal, Natsuki!" Saori yelled back to the girl. "Was I supposed to let you die or something? What was that all about anyway?"

Natsuki tensed at the question. "Umm..." There was a pause. "I-I was just remembering something" She finally said, totally embarrassed. She wasn't going to admit to anyone that she felt aroused just for thinking about the kiss she had shared with Shizuru the previous day. ..._I haven't felt this aroused since I last made love to her..._

Saori raised a curious brow. Questioning the girls words. "You're a dirty little hentai, Natsuki..." She said as she got close to the bluenette. She sat on the love-seat opposite to the couch, crossing her legs. "Anyway... Don't you have to get ready?"

"Get... Ready?" Natsuki repeated, turning her face to Saori's direction.

"It's already 6:30 Natsuki, the doors to the exhibition will be opening in an hour!" Saori reminded her.

"Oh" Natsuki mouthed. They stayed in a comfortable silence for a few seconds and then Natsuki once again spoke. "Hey, Saori..." She sat up from her laying position, not at all making eye contact with the girl. "I..." There was a bit of hesitation in her tone. "I need to talk to you about something"

"Hm?" Saori hummed her reply, sensing what was coming.

"I... I can't do this anymore" Natsuki huskily voiced, "This thing between us" Now looking at Saori straight in the eyes, "This should have never happened"

"I know, Natsuki" Saori breathed out, leaving her position from the love-seat to head to the door. But before she did so she smiled softly at Natsuki and voiced: "I always knew. I knew you would never be able to look at me the way you look at her"

"I... Gomen. Really" Natsuki could only reply.

"Don't worry Natsuki, I knew this from the very beginning" Saori tried to ease the bluenette. "I could tell how you felt about me from our first kiss, so I really wasn't expecting this to go any further" [Long Sigh] "I just, wished you would have realized this sooner so that Shizuru-san didn't have to find out"

Natsuki frowned at the girls words, ..._How did I let this happen?... _She remembered Saori being the one who initialed the flirting 1 1/2 months ago, but Natsuki was the one who invited the girl to dinners after work. And she was the one who kissed her on the lips and took the relationship further about month ago. That's when their **Friendship** turned into an **Affair**.

"Don't frown" Voiced Saori, snapping Natsuki from her thoughts. "You'll figure out everything sooner or later..." She smiled once again, then brought her hand to a handshake position. "Friends?"

_...She... Wants to be friends?... _Natsuki looked at the hand in front of her. ..._I thought she would probably be mad and never wanted to see me again..._ Then she looked up at Hazel eyes and saw that she was being truly sincere. _...Alright... _She brought her hand to shake Saori's and repeated: "Friends"

Saori smiled at Natsuki and walked to the door. "But try not to get jealous when I hook up with the sexy girl from the third floor" She tried to joke, "See you around!" And then shut the door closed.

_...I'm glad at least one of us got out of this mess alright_... Natsuki thought as she watched the girl leave. She fished her cellphone out of her pocket and looked at the time.

"Oi! 6:43!" She couldn't help but yell. Then hastily headed for her closet and looked for her jacket. "I have to get ready" Making sure she had her keys in her pocket. She was going to have to speed home to get ready and make it back in time for the opening somehow.

**oOoOo**

**The Exhibition**

**8:40 PM**

"Hey, Natsuki? Why is Mai shooting daggers at you from all the way over there?" Chie couldn't help and ask. She noticed Mai had walked into the gallery and once she found the Raven haired Hime she has been staring at her from a distance. Deciding whether she should approach said girl or not.

Natsuki looked behind her and then swallowed. Hard. Indeed Mai was looking straight at her. And she didn't pleased at all. "Ahhh, I'll head over there and see what's wrong" The bluenette nervously voiced. She excused herself and walked outside the building and Mai followed suit. Once outside, Mai took a good grip of her purse and hit the girl on the head with it.

"Oooow! Mai!" Shouted Natsuki while rubbing her head. ..._What the hell does she have in that bag, Rocks? It hurts like hell!..._

"Baka!" Yelled Mai to her friend, she hit the girl one more time and said: "Natsuki no Baka!"

"W-Wait! Stop!" Shouted Natsuki protecting her head with both of her hands.

"Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka!" Mai yelled again, hitting the blunette with her purse every time she said the word. Mai stopped to breathe and opened her purse. _...Where is it?..._ She was looking for an object she had put in there earlier.

"What are you, insane?" Said Natsuki in pain when she noticed the Orange head had stopped harassing her. "What the hell has gotten into you!" She yelled at her, still rubbing her head.

Mai found what she was looking for and handed it to Natsuki. "How on earth are you going to explain this, Natsuki?" She asked in an upset tone.

Natsuki observed the object that was handed to her and her eyes widened in shock. Her mouth subconsciously hung open a little and her hands started trembling uncontrollably. Of course she recognized the object. She recognized the object very well. She was wearing one that was identical to it. _...Oh my god... _She felt dizzy and almost collapsed to her knees but was able to hold on to the light pole behind her. _...What does this mean?..._ Oh but she already knew. _...Shizuru... What have I done?..._

"Explain!" Shouted Mai angrily once more.

"I-I..." Started Natsuki too stunned to voice any words. Her eyes never left the ring she was holding. She was still trembling uncontrollably and her eyes were starting to fill up with moisture that would set free any given second.

"Shizuru, she- She cried herself to sleep last night Natsuki" Mai said sadly, wrapping herself in her arms. Remembering what she had experienced the night before. "You've broken her heart" Violets looked at Emeralds questioningly, searching for an answer, but found none. "How could you, Natsuki?" She asked the girl again. "Say something damn it!" She was running out of patience.

"I..." There was another pause "I-I..." She repeated, shakily. Tears were escaping her eyes. "I-I" She started to sob. Turning her hands into fists. She was beginning to feel anger taking over. _...What is wrong with me?... _She turned to face the pole and hit it with her bare hands. She winced in pain then hit it again, and again, and again, until her knuckles bled. "Ah!" She let out a cry of pain.

"Natsuki, stop!" Yelled Mai, hurrying to the girls side. She hugged her from behind so she wouldn't hurt herself any longer but once she touched her the girl collapsed to her knees, collapsed in her arms, making Mai also go down with her. When she felt the bluenette had calmed enough she kneeled in front of her and grabbed her bleeding hand to inspect it.

"Come on, we have to stop the bleeding" Mai stood up and pulled the girl a little so she could get up as well. They sat on the nearest bench outside the building and Mai looked inside her bag for something that would help stop the bleeding for now.

They spent a few moments in silence until Natsuki found the strength and spoke: "We were having problems..." She started, startling Mai.

Mai looked at the girl to let her know she had heard and then proceeded to search her bag. She found a handkerchief and started to wrap it around the bluenettes wounded, bleeding hand.

Natsuki tilted her head back and closed her eyes. "I didn't know how to help her, when we lost our first baby..." She continued, "She wouldn't let me console her" Tears started escaping her eyes and her voice was beginning to tremble. "I... I-I didn't know how to..." She paused and breathed in, "Then. Then she said she wanted to try again. I told her that maybe we should wait, that it was too soon, but she wouldn't listen"

Mai frowned. She knew the story very well. Too well. She still remembers how excited the couple was when they announced to everyone that they decided it was a good time to start a family. They signed up at the Cryobank (Sperm Bank), were the bank would find a donor that had the same features as Natsuki since Shizuru was going to carry the baby. That way the child could resemble a piece of them both.

The specialists did advise them that it was normal to sometimes loose the baby before the first trimester, so they shouldn't give up if they failed on the first try. They also said that Shizuru was healthy, in good shape and at a good age (26) to have a baby, so they shouldn't have any problems in trying.

But when Shizuru lost the first baby, and then the second, she was devastated. She felt life growing inside her and then that little life was gone. She couldn't bare the emptiness she felt. It hurt. It really hurt.

Natsuki continued, "We tried the insemination one more time, but when we lost that one too..." She clenched her fists. "Somehow, we created a barrier between us. I don't know if it was me who created it, or if it was her, or the both of us. But it was there" Natsuki slowly opened her eyes and found a starry night above her. She wiped the tears from her face and continued, "It was so hard, to try and act like if nothing was wrong. Trying to act normal around Shizuru" Natsukis forehead furrowed in pain from remembering those days. "I was scared. Everything got so complicated between us, and... _She_... _She_ was so simple" (**She** referring to Saori)

Natsuki stopped. She didn't know what else to say, but she needed Mai to understand were she was coming from. [Deep Exhale] She rubbed her face with both hands and then placed them on her sides.

"When did you start seeing this girl?" Mai softly asked. Right now Natsuki needed a friend, not someone to point out all her wrongs. That, she could do later.

"About a month ago" Natsuki replied with shame. Not meeting Mai's gaze.

"Do you..." A short pause, "Love her, Natsuki?" Asked Mai again, this time following Natsuki's actions and looking up to a starry night as well.

"No" Natsuki answered truthfully. "No, I don't"

They stayed in a comfortable silence for a few moments. Natsuki sat up straight and let out a heavy breath. Mai sighed then followed suit and spoke:

"Both, you and Shizuru are dear to me, so I won't pick any sides..." Mai stopped for a short moment to think, "I don't think the others will either when they find out about this..." She paused again and thought a little before continuing, "Well except for Haruka, you know where her loyalties stand"

They stayed in a comfortable silence once more and again the Orange head spoke:

"I don't think this is a mistake that can be easily fixed, Natsuki" Mai voiced full of worry while staring at the girl, "You know very well how Shizuru is. She wont take this indiscretion of yours lightly... She wont stand for it" She spoke her mind, "I... I really don't think she will forgive you for this" And that was the truth.

"I realized today" The bluenette whispered after her long silence, "That... That I had forgotten how much I love her" She looked down at the hand she had been clenching this whole time, "H-How could I forget?" And opened it to find the piece of jewelry Mai had handed to her earlier. "How, Mai?" Tears started to stream down her face once again, "I-I have to try and get her back. I... I need her" She tried to control the shakiness in her voice, but it was out of her control. "I-I love her. I-I'm in love with her"

Mai listened to her friend talk. [Sigh] She knew this was going to be a long battle for Natsuki. "You can try, Natsuki. You can definitely try..." She told the girl. After a few moments she once again voiced: "Now, let's go get you all cleaned up. I want you to go back in there" She pointed to the building, "And show me your designs" She said this in a cheery voice, trying relieve some of the pain she had caused the bluenette. She knew it must have been hard for Natsuki to remember those days. Those painful days. They both got up from the bench and slowly headed for the nearest restroom inside the building. They needed to tend to Natsukis bloody hand.

**oOoOo**

**Same Time: Shizuru's Hotel Room**

"Ara, I have to pick up my things eventually" Said Shizuru to herself while she got out of the restroom. She had just finished taking a shower and was wearing only a towel. She walked over to the closet and pulled out a bag she had placed there earlier when she arrived at the hotel. She had gone shopping after work for undergarments and pajamas. She didn't feel the need to purchase office attire since she always kept spare suits in her office just in case she had an emergency meeting. She had a lot of those since she was the Vice President of Fujino Corp. Especially lately since her father had been training her personally so that she could take his position. He was thinking of retiring soon.

"I'll probably go over there this weekend..." She paused and thought for a second then said to herself again: "That's probably not such a good idea. She's always around during the weekend" She let out a frustrated sigh. "I'll just take an afternoon off work to pack all my things. She's usually not home until seven anyway" She was now fully dressed, ready for bed and had finished combing her hair. She walked over to the bed and laid down on the right side. She then faced up and stared at the ceiling for a couple of seconds, placing one hand over her head, touching the pillow, and the other just below her belly button area. _...Ara... I must be doing something wrong with my diet... My stomach is a little loose in this area... _She closed her eyes for a moment, and started thinking about what her life was like the past six years.

"Six years..." She whispered again, hurt could be heard in her voice. "I... Must have accumulated a lot in six years" She said to herself again trying not to think about the Raven haired Hime. Not to think about the wonderful times and memories she had made with her love. _Ex_-Love. "I'll ask Haruka-han for help" She sat up when she heard her cell phone ring. She got out of bed and walked over to the nightstand and picked it up.

"I'm sorry for calling so late Fujino-san. I hope I didn't wake you from your sleep" Voiced Noriko worriedly.

"Ara, not at all Noriko-han. Is there a problem?" Shizuru replied to her assistant.

"Ah, no. Actually, I was calling because the real estate agency called earlier saying they found a condo that's available immediately. I emailed you the plans so you can have an idea of what it looks like, and if you are interested we can go tomorrow and take a look" Said Noriko to her boss.

"Ookini, Noriko-han. I will take a look in a few moments..." Shizuru breathed out and paused to think. "Ara, Noriko-han? I've probably already said this in the morning, but please make sure not to mention my name when making the real estate deal. I want this to go under Fujino Corp."

"Understood" Noriko voiced, "Good night" And then the line went flat.

_...__The media will have a field day once they find out about this... _Shizuru thought as she placed her cell phone back on the nightstand. Since she graduated from Tokyo University and decided to take her fathers' offer in becoming Vice President of Fujino Corp., she has been in the public eye more than she intended to be. She was often interviewed by Fashion magazines for her beauty, grace and style. And newspapers and talk shows for her brilliant business decisions.

[Sigh] "Ara, lets get this over with already" Shizuru sighed as she opened up her laptop to view the email her assistant had sent her_.__  
_

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

And Thanks for the reviews!

Please let me know what you guys think about the chapter **(^_^)**


	5. Season 1 Episode 05

**- Brought Back Together By You -**

**Season 1: Episode 5**

**- o -  
**

**Two days later**

**Fujino Corp.**

"Shizuru-sama?" Came Noriko's quizzical voice, looking around Shizuru's office but only to find that said boss was not there. She was no where in sight. ..._I haven't seen her step out of the office... Did I miss her somehow?..._ And then couldn't help but shiver, _...Why is it so cold in here?... _Then decided to head back out to her desk but stopped midway when she heard Shizuru's private restroom's door open. _...Oh god... Is she sick?... _She panicked a little for she saw a blushed Shizuru holding a handkerchief, covering her lips.

"Ara, I must have caught the stomach flu I guess" Voiced Shizuru, not noticing her assistant was standing by the door. She had suddenly felt nauseous a minute ago and ran to the restroom, but once there, said feeling was gone. "That's four times this week already" She said to herself again, letting out a tired sigh. And then was startled by a worried, approaching Noriko.

"Are you okay, Shizuru-sama?" Asked Noriko as she hurried to Shizuru's side, stopping only a few steps away.

"Ara?" Voiced a surprised Shizuru although said emotion did not show on her face. She thought she was completely alone in the room. "What makes Noriko-han think I'm not doing well?"

"Your face is totally pink, Shizuru-sama!" Replied a still worried Noriko, "And you look exhausted!"

"Ookini for your concern Noriko-han, but I'm alright" The brunette smiled to the younger girl, "My stomach just seems a little upset today, that's all..." She headed for her desk and straightened the documents she was reviewing before she ran to the restroom. They were scattered all over her desk because of how abruptly she had gotten up; Tossing the documents there as she ran. "Did you need anything, Noriko-han?" The brunette asked as she sat on her chair, placing the documents aside.

"Ah, yes. The interior designers called this morning... They said that you should be able to move into the condominium today. They just finished decorating and furnishing the place" Replied the assistant as she looked at her notes. "They will drop off the keys this afternoon..." There was a brief pause, "Oh! And a Tokiha-san called. She said if you are not too busy next week to please stop by her restaurant. She said to call her for the details"

"Ookini, Noriko-han" Replied Shizuru while writing **MAI **on her daily planner so that she could remember to call the girl when she had a chance.

"Ara, why is it so hot in here?" She asked minutes later, completely alone. She walked up to the thermostat and saw that the temperature was on the lowest level. ..._It must be broken..._ She thought.

She took off her suit's jacket and unbuttoned another button from her shirt, showing a little more cleavage than accustomed. She folded her long sleeves up to her elbows and tightened her hair up to a high ponytail, exposing her delicate neck. She then grabbed her handkerchief and walked to the restroom to soak the object with water. _...Ara~..._ While walking back to her desk, she pressed said object gently on her forehead a couple of times; Doing the same to her neck. _...That feels much better..._ She thought, a little more relieved. She repeated this for a few moments and then thought aloud:

"A little fresh air might do some good" She glanced at her laptop to look at the time, ..._11:48 AM_... Then thought, _...Perfect time to go on a break..._

She walked over to her closet and grabbed her purse, then headed out of her office. "Noriko-han? I'm going to step out for a few moments. I should be back momentarily" Shizuru let her assistant know.

"Yes Shizuru-sama..." Noriko voiced in understanding, "Oh!" Then remembered something. She opened her drawer and took out a set of keys that were just delivered to her a few minutes ago. "Here are the keys to the condo, Shizuru-sama"

"Ookini, Noriko-han" Shizuru grabbed the offered set of keys. "I'll see you in a little bit. Please forward all of my calls to voicemail" And placed them inside of her purse as she walked to the elevator. [Sigh] She pressed the **Down** button and stepped in when the elevator arrived.

**oOoOo**

**Same Time, Fujino Corp.'s Garage**

"Damn it!" Shouted an aggravated Natsuki. She had arrived Fujino Corp forty minutes ago but has not been able to leave her automobile. Every time she opened the door to step out, her legs started shaking in nervousness, making her shut the door yet again.

"I thought coming here would be easier" She said to herself as she let out an exasperated sigh. She had tried calling Shizuru several times the past two days, but every time she was going to press the **SEND** button to initiate the call, she started to tremble uncontrollably and ended up flipping her cellphone shut.

"Get it together Kuga!" She commanded to herself again, then breathed in and out a couple of times. ..._Okay... Here we go..._ With determination, she grabbed the handle, _...Three..._ She breathed in, _...Two..._ She opened the door, ..._O__ne!..._ Then jumped out of the car and closed the door behind her; Leaning her head against her car while releasing the breath she had been holding all of this time. [Long Exhale] When she felt sure enough of herself she started to walk for the building's entrance.

"Hi Kuga-san!" Shouted one of the security guards from his post.

Natsuki waved to the guard so that he knew she had heard and proceeded to walk towards the elevator. She pressed the **UP** button and waited for one of the six elevators to arrive.

..._What am I going to say to her?..._ The bluenette thought, ..._I... I need to see her... I need to explain..._

[Ting]

She heard the elevator arrive and walked towards it. She waited for her turn to get in and while walking in:

[Ting]

Another elevator arrived.

Natsuki went ahead and pressed the **60** button, and right before the elevators doors started to close she caught a glimpse of Chestnut tresses walking by.

"Shizu-" She said to herself, never leaving sight of said person but once she had registered what had happened it was too late. When she tried and reached out her hand, the door had already closed in front of her. _...Damn it!... _She cursed and instantly pressed the **2** button so that she could get off on the next floor and run downstairs to catch the brunette.

**oOoOo**

"Ara~ I'm starting to get hungry" Said Shizuru to no one in particular while walking aimlessly on the street. Her purpose was just to take a walk and go back to her office, but her body seems to have made other plans for her against her wishes.

_...I should have brought my bento box with me... _She thought_, ...But I usually don't get hungry until 2..._ Just as she thought this, two high school girls walked past her holding ice cream cones and talking to one another. ..._Ice cream?... _She thought, never leaving the said delight from her sight. Shizuru turned around and started walking behind the girls saying: "Excuse me" A couple of times, but the girls seemed to be so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't notice her walking a few steps behind.

"I knew it! He toooootally likes you!" One of the girls commented,

"I was soooo surprised when he asked me out!" Said the other, she was smiling so much one could swear it had to hurt.

"Ara~ Excuse me?" Said Shizuru a little louder this time. She had been following the girls for quite some time and was now exhausted from all the walking.

"Uh?" Both girls said in unison while turning around, startled by the brunette that followed behind.

"Ara, kannin-na for intruding on your conversation, but can I ask where did you girls get that?" Replied Shizuru while pointing to the ice cream.

Both girls looked to where she was pointing then one of them said: "Oh! We got it..." Both girls looked around, they were too engaged in their conversation that they weren't sure which direction to send the older beautiful woman. "Over there! Next to Yoshinoya"

Shizuru looked to where the girl had pointed and had to squint because it was a little far. _...Ara... Did I follow them this far just for Ice cream?... _She thought, a little surprised. "How come I've never seen it there before..." Then lowly voiced, forgetting she wasn't alone. "Ara~ Oo-ki-ni!" She then said with a smile when she noticed the girls were still standing there, staring at her.

"No problem!" They both said and walked away carrying on with their previous conversation.

**oOoOo**

**Four days later; "Mai-Hime Café"**

"Why are you even here? Don't you have to work?" Asked a very impatient Mai. Impatient because the bluenette had decided to pay her a visit on her busiest time of the day.

"No, I took the week off" Spat Natsuki while tapping her restless fingers on the counter. "How come no one knows where she's staying!" She shouted, aggravated. She was desperately trying to find out where Shizuru was. She needed to talk to her, to beg her to come back home, but she hasn't been able to get in touch with her at all.

"Natsuki, there is no need to yell, I'm standing right here" Said Mai, irritated. "You're going to scare away all the customers!" She then said, paying attention to the meal she was preparing and glancing over the counter to the customers that were staring their way. Mai had just recently opened up the restaurant and she was both, Owner and Head Chef. Business was going rather well and she did not need a certain Raven haired girl ruining things for her. She was on a contract and needed to pay for leasing the place after all.

"But I've called every hotel in the city and they say they don't have her registered! Where the hell is she!" Natsuki now voiced in a lower tone, anger still evident. "Have you talked to her at all, Mai? Do you know where she is?"

Mai couldn't help and tense up, _...Ah... Maybe I shouldn't mention anything... _She thought, "Natsuki, you seem to have forgotten that your wife _IS_ Fujino Shizuru. If she doesn't want to be found, she will not be found" Stated Mai, placing the dish she had finished preparing on the counter and ringing a bell so that one of the waitresses could pick it up and take it to the customer. "Why don't you ask Haruka? I'm sure she might know something" She then added.

"I already did" Natsuki let out in a sigh.

"And?" Asked Mai very interested in what she had to say.

"And she threatened to put a restraining order against the pup if she went near her house again" Added Nao, walking in and sitting next to Natsuki at the counter. "That's a good idea though, maybe we should do that too?" She laughed as she joked.

The Raven haired girl had asked Nao to accompany her to Haruka's place so that she could be a witness if anything happened to her; If Haruka did anything to her. That wasn't the reason she gave to Nao when she asked her to go with her though.

"Shut up, spider" Said an aggravated Natsuki, giving Nao her best death glare. "And you haven't answered my question Mai! Spit it out"

[Sigh] Mai didn't have any other choice but to give in, "I don't know where she's staying Natsuki, but I did talk to her a couple of days ago..." Then paused, noticing that Natsuki had shifted in her seat a little. "I mentioned to her about the welcome back party we are giving Midori for her return from Egypt... It didn't sound like she was going to come..." They stayed silent for a few moments. "Just let her be for now Natsuki, she will get tired of avoiding you eventually" Mai started to prepare a meal for the two girls and herself since it was close to lunch time. "If not, you can always go to her office" Then suggested.

"I already tried her office..." Natsuki replied in a disappointed tone, remembering what had happened the first time she had gone and had seen the Hime, but was not able to locate her after that. She also went the day after but her assistant had told her that she had meetings scheduled at another branch and would not be coming back to the office for another two days. Natsuki had tried to get information of the location from her but she wouldn't budge. Not even after she gave the girl her famous death glare. "She hasn't been around" Natsuki continued, "Meetings at another branch or something. She should be back today" She said and started to rise from her seat. "I'm heading over there now"

"Oh no you're not, you have to eat first" Said Mai, pushing her back down and handing her and Nao a bowl of Ramen.

**oOoOo**

**Same time, Natsuki's house**

"Its about ti-" Yelled Haruka but didn't get to finish her sentence when she saw Shizuru step out of her limo holding a plastic cup with something that seemed ungodly repulsive. "What the hell are you eating, Fujino?" Haruka asked, making a disgusted face. She was waiting for Shizuru to arrive to what used to be her and Natsukis home, but was distracted by the contents in the cup. They had decided to meet there today so they could pack Shizuru's possessions.

"Ara, Haruka-chan, please don't make that face" Shizuru made a fake pout. "Despite of how it looks it is quite delicious. I've been craving these everyday since I first tried it!"

"What the hell is on that thing!" The blond yelled, pointing to the cup. She felt like she was going to hurl just by looking at it.

"It's Green Tea ice cream, Haruka-chan" Shizuru replied rather innocently, "Does Haruka-chan want to try it?" She said while grabbing a spoon full and bringing it close to Harukas face, close to the girls lips.

"Don't play around with me you bubuzuke woman!" Said Haruka taking a step back, horrified.

" Ara~ Is Haruka-chan scared of a little..." Shizuru looked at the contents. "Caramel, and marsh mellows and peanuts and fruity colored sprinkles?" She said in a teasing voice, bringing the spoon into her mouth.

Haruka's face turned green as she saw Shizuru eat. _...Oh god..._ _I don't feel so good... _She thought, then started running to the front door. "Hurry up bubuzuke! Let's just get this over with!" She shouted from a distance.

"Ara, always so impatient" Shizuru voiced as she watched Haruka run to the front door, then she turned to her young driver and said: "I'll give you a call when I'm ready to leave. There's a small town five minutes from here" She pointed the way, "There are shops and restaurants, so you can rest there" Her driver nodded in agreement and drove away from the house, towards the way Shizuru had pointed.

Shizuru had stopped driving about 3 days ago because of how constantly she was feeling nauseated. It had increased from once every other day, to 3 and even 4 times a day.

Shizuru once again looked at the one story house in front of her and hesitated to approach it. She remembered when they had first purchased the house, being hers and Natsukis first big investment together.

Shizuru had fallen in love with the place from the minute she saw it. It was very spacious, three bedrooms, a roomy living room, a spacious kitchen and dinning room, two restrooms, a porch, a balcony and a front and back yard.

At first, Natsuki had hesitated since it seemed too big just for the two of them, but when Shizuru had teased, mentioning in front of the real estate agent that they might need the space someday, Natsuki instantly had a nosebleed understanding what she had meant and signed the papers making it their home. Shizuru loved this place. She loved every detail. From the color of the wooden floor to the texture of the walls.

..._You can do this Shizuru..._ Shizuru told herself as she took a step closer to the house. _...Just go in and pack your clothes... You don't need anything else...  
_

"Come on bubuzuke! I don't have all day!" Yelled Haruka again, noticing how Shizuru seemed to be having second thoughts about approaching; About going in. "The sooner we do this the sooner you can get as far away from that delinquent!" She yelled again.

_...__Haruka-chan's right..._ Shizuru thought, _...Once I've collected all of my belongings... I... I won't have the need to come back here... _Her hands started trembling at the thought. She just couldn't control herself. _...Just breathe, Shizuru... _She thought as she slowly walked her way passed the front yard. She walked up the staircase, fumbling through her purse to get her keys, and then stood next to Haruka who waited impatiently at the front door. _...I won't have to see Natsuki anymore..._ Tears slowly started to escape as she hesitantly reached and touched the doorknob. Then, seconds later, she felt a hand gently covering hers.

"Don't worry... We'll do this together, Bubuzuke"

**oOoOo**

**Hours Later, Fujino Corp.**

"I've already told you, Kuga-san, Fujino-san took the day off today" Voiced a very annoyed Noriko for the millionth time today. Natsuki had arrived to Shizuru's office almost two hours ago and has not left, thinking that Shizuru was going to show up any second.

"I don't believe you!" Shouted Natsuki from her sitting spot on the couch. "I'm not leaving here until I see her. So call her up and tell her to get out of whatever hole she's hiding" She said angrily this time, tapping her feet and not meeting Noriko's gaze.

Noriko just decided to keep quiet and not pay attention to the bluenette. [Sigh] "I'm afraid you leave me no choice Kuga-san..." Said Noriko to herself while picking up her phone. She dialed an extension and said a few words. _...If you wont move... Then I'll make you move... _And in a matter of minutes, two security guards showed up asking Natsuki to leave.

**oOoOo**

**Same time, Natsuki's House**

"This is the last one, Fujino" Said Haruka while stepping outside the master bedroom with a large box on her hands. It only took a total of three hours to pack since they were only taking Shizurus clothes. "Do you even wear any of these stuff?" She shouted as she walked out of the house to place the box in the small truck she had rented for today.

"Ara, of course, Haruka-chan" Said Shizuru from her home office, not really paying attention to what Haruka had said. She was arranging some documents and then entering them in a smaller box than what she had used to pack her clothes.

"I meant more than once!" Haruka shouted again as she entered the house. She walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge to get a drink. "Are we all set here?" She then asked as she walked to were Shizuru currently was.

"Ara, so impatient" Shizuru placed her last pile of documents in the box, "Yes, I believe I'm all done"

"Mm. Alright then, lets go" Haruka finished her drink and put the can aside. Then closed the box and picked it up. She headed for the car with Shizuru following a few steps behind.

"Ookini for helping me today, Haruka" Said Shizuru while giving Haruka a soft smile. "I really couldn't have done it without you"

"Yea, yea bubuzuke" Haruka replied as she closed the back door to the truck where she had put the last box. "Come on, lets go" She then said walking to the drivers side of the car.

"Ara, Haruka-chan can go ahead without me. I'm going to take one more look around to make sure I didn't forget anything" Shizuru said smiling softly.

"Eh, I can wait" Haruka was not too sure she wanted to leave the brunette all alone.

"Fufu, Ookini, but I won't take long. My driver is waiting for me not far away so Haruka-chan doesn't need to stay" Shizuru assured the other girl. The truth is, Shizuru just wanted a few moments alone in the house. It was the last time she would step inside it anyway.

Haruka eyed Shizuru, not too convinced, then gave in. "Okay... But don't take long" She voiced while turning the car on. "I will drop these off at your place. You can unpack on your own" Then waved goodbye and drove away.

Shizuru walked inside the house again, closing the door behind her. She walked past the living room, running her fingers through whatever objects were at her hands reach. _...So many wonderful memories... _Her eyes were beginning to moist. She had been trying to remain composed the entire time Haruka was there.

She walked forward past the dinning area, past Natsukis game room and her home office, ending up in the master bedroom. She walked around the master bedroom in silence for a few moments. Slowly breathing in and out. Trying so hard to remain calm. To remain composed. [Sigh] She headed for the balcony and opened the doors. _...Mmm... _Then stood there with her eyes closed. Feeling the cool breeze brush against her warm, heated skin.

Moments later, Shizuru took a few steps back and sat on the bed's edge. Running her long, delicate fingers through the soft sheets. [Low Sigh] Letting her body fall back against the comfortable bed. Staying comfortably like this. Looking up at the ceiling in complete silence. Then shifting, laying on her side and stared out the balcony.

_...Natsuki..._ Crimson eyes then slowly closed, remembering one of her first memories in this house.

* * *

_**- Flashback -  
**_

* * *

"No" Said a determined Raven haired girl who laid on the wooden floor with her eyes closed.

"Ara, Natsuki is being very mean today" Said the brunette in a playful tone as she walked by her, holding a small box. "All she says is _No_" Placing said box carefully on the floor, next to the empty closet. "Is that the only word Natsuki knows?"

"Mou Shizuru, we've been moving things around all day!" Natsuki whined, "I really need a break"

"Ara Natsuki, but if you keep taking a break every ten minutes we are never going to finish unpacking" Shizuru stated as she walked towards the younger woman. "Alright" And stood there once she had reached her, offering a hand to help her up. "Come puppy, we still have a lot of work to do, ne?"

[Sigh] "Ah, alright" Voiced the now smiling bluenette. _...Haha... Gotcha!... _She tightly grabbed Shizurus hand; But instead of using it for help standing up, she immediately pulled, causing the brunette to fall next to her on the floor. "You're taking a break with me" She commanded, moving her body to the side to face the now laying brunette. Then placed a hand around the girls thin waist, pulling her closer to her body.

[Giggles] "Alright" Shizuru voiced in her sweetest Kyoto-ben; Following Natsukis behavior and shifting to her side as well to face her. "But only for five minutes, hm?" She amorously continued, placing soft kisses on Natsukis cheek, forehead and nose. "I need you to help me move the bed next"

"Mou, Again!" The bluenette muttered, irritated.

"Ara, Natsuki doesn't have to make that face" Shizuru teasingly poked at Natsukis cheek, "I prefer it when she smiles" Then stopped poking and caressed her instead, "Hmmm" Finally leaning closer to capture Natsukis soft lips with her own.

They stayed like this for a few moments, smiling and staring and each other, until Shizuru once again finally spoke: "Don't you think it would look better near the balcony, love?"

Natsuki tilted her head a little to see the mentioned place, "Hm, yea I guess..." She paused and brought her head down again, moving the tip of her fingers slowly and gently up and down Shizuru's smooth back. "But you really have to help me move it this time" She kept on, remembering how every time Shizuru had said she wanted her to help her move something heavy, Shizuru would just stand there watching and bossing the bluenette around.

They stayed like this, in complete harmony for a while longer, until Natsuki once again spoke: "Alright, these things are not going to move themselves" She was half way up when she heard the brunette say:

"_Ie_" Shizuru whispered.

"Uh? No?" Natsuki repeated, lifting a curious brow, staring down at the girl from her sitting position.

Shizuru shook her head and voiced softly once more: "_Ie_" Then grabbed Natsukis hand and pulled, causing Natsuki to land on top of her. "I said _Ie_" She whispered in Natsukis right ear, then teased with her teeth her loves earlobe.

"Ooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh, no?" Natsuki repeated in realization as she pulled back to make eye contact with the brunette.

"_Ie_" Shizuru closed her eyes and leaned up to slowly capture Natsukis lips. "Mmmmmm" She softly moaned, feeling Natsukis lips brush so softly, so tenderly against her own. "Mmm" It was purely intoxicating. "Mmmmm" She wanted more than just kisses from the girl above.

Natsuki leaned downward as they kissed, completely pressing her body against the brunettes. "Mmmmmm" She moaned into the kiss, placing a hand on the girls thigh and caressing it lovingly, fervently, while her other hand rested against the wooden floor, supporting most of her weight. _...Shizuru..._ Then, as she broke the kiss and gasped for air, she pressed her forehead against the brunette's below her. Staring at her. Breathing in her scent. Breathing in the same air as her.

"Shizuru..." Natsuki finally was able to pull herself together and huskily let out, "Let's make lots of happy memories in this place" And slowly leaned down once again. "Mmmm" Completely pressing her body against the now needy, whimpering brunettes own. "I love you" Hastily undressing her wife, "I love you so god damn much, Shizuru" Claiming the brunette as hers and only hers for the first time in their new home.

* * *

_**- End Flashback -**_

* * *

**oOoOo**

"This is starting to get ridiculous" Said Natsuki as she stepped out of her car, closing the door shut angrily behind her.

She complained and was irritated because of how many times she had tried to see Shizuru at her office but was never able to find her.

"This is stupid" She grabbed the mail from the mailbox and noticed an expensive black Mercedes Benz on the other side of the street. [Sigh] But didn't think much of it and walked past the front yard, heading straight for the front door.

[Low Grunts] Once she was home, she walked down the corridor and took a left towards the kitchen. She opened the fridge, and grabbed a bottle of Coke.

_...I wish I had kept in touch with Yamada... He would have found her in no time..._ She thought, placing the drink on the kitchen counter-top, then started walking past the dinning room and the home office and into her bedroom. She opened the door and her eyes widened in surprise by the unexpected figure that was sleeping on the bed.

"Shizuru" Natsuki whispered. "You're home" Unable to move from her current spot. Thinking that if she took a step closer the figure would instantly vanish in front of her Emeralds eyes.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

And thanks so much for the reviews **(^_^)**

Please let me know what you guys think about the chapter **(^_^)**


	6. Season 1 Episode 06

**- Brought Back Together By You -**

**Season 1: Episode 6**

**- o -  
**

**Natsuki's House**

..._Am I... Hallucinating?..._ Natsuki's hands were terribly trembling, thinking of how long she hadn't seen nor felt the brunettes presence near.

She took a deep, shaky breath and closed her eyes. Then took her first step towards the bed were the brunette lay. She slowly opened them again and saw that the brunette was still there. That she was not imagining things. _...This... This is real... _Another step. _...She's really here..._ She made her way around the bed to fully face the girl, ..._She looks so... Peaceful.._. She thought as she intently, lovingly stared at the girl.

Shizuru lay there, sleeping. She had one arm over her eyes and the other resting lightly on her stomach. Her lips were slightly parted and her cheeks a little pink because of her crazy body temperature lately.

Natsuki got on her knees to be on the same eye level as the brunette. _...Shizuru..._ She thought, _...You seem... Different, somehow... _She deeply, slowly inhaled, captivated by the sweet scent of lilacs she dearly missed. Only one person in the world can have such a sweet scent, and that person was her Shizuru.

Natsuki watched intently as the girls chest slowly rose and descended in a serene rhythm, completely trancing her. _...How long have you been here?..._ She internally questioned, noticing the girl was deep asleep. _...I guess I owe her assistant an apology... _For Natsuki was now noticing that the brunette was not wearing anything that represented she had gone to work today.

Shizuru was wearing a white v neck t-shirt. It fit rather loosely on the brunettes frame, but not too loose that you couldn't notice her slim body; Her curves. She also wore light beige cargo shorts which stopped right above the knee and it was a soft and very light linen material. The brunette was trying to stay as cool as possible since she was going to be moving things around.

Natsuki reached for the girls arm that was covering her eyes and gently placed it down on the bed. She had to slowly breathe in order to compose her nerves when she felt the smoothness and warmth of the other girls skin against her fingers. Then, slowly with two fingers, she brushed away some strands of Chestnut tresses that were covering her beautiful eyes.

"You have a glow in you that I can hardly explain..." She softly voiced, smiling at the sleeping girl. Emeralds never leaving sight of her face. "You're beautiful... Did you know that, Shizuru?" She stayed like this for a few minutes until Emeralds glanced to the other side of the room. _...Uh?... _Something there had caught her attention. She stood up from her kneeling position and slowly walked over to Shizuru's now very empty closet.

_...No... _Natsuki stood there, staring ahead of her in disbelief for a few moments. _...This... _Scanning the empty closet, "This can't be happening" Was all she was able to voice as tears made their way down her face.

When she saw the brunette laying on their bed, she had instantly thought that she had come back home. That she was here to stay. That she had forgiven her for what she had done. But now that she stood there staring at the empty closet she realized how wrong she had been. How wrong she was. Shizuru wasn't here to stay, Shizuru wasn't here to reconcile with her.

_...What am I going to do?... _Natsuki slowly found her way over to the nearest wall, using it to support her weight. She brought her hand up to cover her mouth, and sobbed quietly as she slid down the wall; Bringing her down to a sitting position on the floor.

"You... You can't" She voiced between sobs.

_...Shizuru... _Then began to calm herself when she heard the brunette shift slowly on the bed. She knew she was probably about to wake up any minute now. _...Don't leave me..._

**ooooooooo**

Shizuru's peaceful slumber was interrupted by the light that was beaming in from the balcony. "Nnnn" She slowly opened her Crimson eyes but then covered them by placing one arm over them once again. _...Ara... I must have fallen asleep... _She thought as she moved her body to face the other direction. [Sigh] She removed her arm from her face and glanced over to the clock on the nightstand next to the bed. _...It's already 4:12 PM... _She thought, _...It's still early..._ Then looked up at the ceiling_. ...I should go..._ She knew she had to. She knew she should.

A few seconds later the brunette slowly started to rise to a sitting position. _...Natsuki?..._ And felt as if her heart had skipped a beat when she saw the bluenette sitting there, next to the closet on the far wall; Both of her hands covering her face. _...What are you doing here so early?... _The brunette thought once she was able to break free from staring at the younger Hime. [Sigh] Then slowly rose from the bed and headed for the bedrooms door. But stopped when she heard the bluenettes familiar, husky voice:

"Please don't leave..." Voiced the bluenette in a hushed, sorrowful tone; Bringing both of her hands down to the floor. "Please, Shizuru... We... We need to talk" Then voiced again, fighting the tears that wanted so desperately to escape.

Shizuru inhaled, irritated. "What do you possibly want to talk about, Kuga-han?" She responded, forcing herself to stay disconnected and not facing the girls direction. She felt weak. She would break down any minute if she didn't leave this instant. Something inside of her was telling her, yelling at her, warning her to move; But she was unable to do so. She couldn't. In reality she didn't want to.

"I need to apologize, for giving you such heartache" The bluenette once again said, turning her hands to fists knowing how much pain she had caused the older girl. "I... I... I don't know what happened Shizuru. I-I don't even know what to say. I don't know how to explain my actions..." She couldn't face the girl, she didn't know how. "Please, Shizuru... Please don't, please don't leave me" She voiced, trembling between sobs.

Moments later, the brunette asked nearly whispering: "Why, Natsuki?"

Natsuki didn't say anything. Instead, Emeralds kept their gaze on the floor.

"Was life too... Predictable?" Shizuru continued, pressed on. Crimsons vision was starting to become unclear because of the salty liquid that was gathering there. Threatening to race their way down her cheeks any given moment. They weren't tears of sadness though, they were tears of anger. Anger that had been building up inside her ever since she walked out of this house. "Was it, not as exciting as... As back then?" She tried to stay disconnected. She wanted to leave without saying a word to the Raven haired Hime but her emotions were too complex to control. She had to let it all out. She had to know. She needed to know.

Natsuki lifted her head and faced the balcony. She knew what the brunette meant when she had said 'Back then'. She meant the Carnival.

Natsuki's life hasn't been that exciting since to tell the truth. Back then she had a different purpose. She had to know the truth about her mother. She had to know the truth about Sears, about the Himes. Everyday was an action packed adventure. And now, life was normal. But she wasn't really complaining, she liked, enjoyed, loved normal. And she knew what her new purpose was the minute she realized she had fallen deeply for the brunette. It was to make her happy. To fill her life with endless joy. She knew that what the brunette had voiced was not the reason why she did it though. That just couldn't be it. She thought of a million possible reasons why she resulted into having an affair with another woman, and not one of them made any sense.

Then what was it? Why did she do it? Natsuki just could not quite point her finger at it.

"Natsuki promised... That she had forgiven me... For..." Voiced a shaken Shizuru, not finishing the sentence, being forced to remember what happened back then.

"You know that's not it" Natsuki softly let out, still staring blankly out the balcony. The sky had a hint of rose and vanilla, which meant that within an hour or so the sun would set. "Please don't cause your self anymore pain thinking about those days..." She paused a few moments and then continued, "You were being controlled. There was nothing that you or I or anybody could have done" And it was very true.

They stayed silent a few moments. Only the sound of the balcony's doors being slowly pushed and pulled by the wind could be heard.

"Then, why?" Shizuru asked, trying to control the shakiness in her voice. "Was... Was my love for you not enough?" She whispered, trembling. "Was I not enough?" Anger very evident in her voice this time. She was beginning to loose her patience. She needed answers. She needed Natsuki to talk.

The bluenette moved her stare from outside the balcony and focused it on Shizuru. She rose from her position on the floor and took a wary step closer to the girl. She opened her mouth. She wanted to say something. She wanted to tell the brunette that her love was everything. That her love meant everything. That her love was more than enough. She knew the brunette was about to loose it any minute and it would be meaningless trying to say something then. To get through to her then. But she couldn't find her voice.

_...Damn it... _Natsuki took another step closer to her; Trying to voice something again, anything, but the words wouldn't make their way out. _...Speak, damn it!..._ She said to herself as she saw the brunette tremble on her spot, never turning around to face the Raven haired girl. _...You're gonna loose her damn it!... Say something!..._

When the bluenette did not speak, Shizuru finally lost it. She tried to hide behind her mask but its power always wore off too quickly when around the younger Hime. "Explain!" She shouted angrily, shaking. The little control she had was gone; Completely gone. And all the tears she had been holding were finally set free to run down her face. She immediately brought her hands up to wipe them away, but it was to no avail, they had a mind of their own.

This made the bluenette click. She couldn't explain it. She didn't know what to say. And then she remembered what she had said to Mai that night at the exhibition. _...No... _She turned her hands into fists and started to tremble uncontrollably. _...No!... _This was definitely not the path that she wanted to follow. _...No!... Don't say it!... _She commanded to herself, _...You know that's not it!... _But she couldn't hold back her words. "You pushed me to it" She voiced in an angry tone. _...What the fuck's wrong with you!..._

Shizuru's anger disappeared for a moment after she heard those words. She brought her hands down from her face. Letting them fall to her sides, staring in disbelief out the bedroom door. _...I... Pushed... You... To It?... _The words kept playing in Shizurus mind like a broken record. _...I... __Pushed__... You To It?... _She couldn't believe what she had just heard. _...I... __Pushed You__... To It?..._ Slowly but surely her anger started to take over like never before. She wasn't going to loose her composure this time though. _...Is she... _Shizuru slowly turned around, and confused, furious Crimson met angry Emeralds for the first time in days. _...Is she... Serious about this?..._

Emeralds stared back at Crimson closely. Something was harvesting inside of Natsuki that she could not manage. ..._Idiot! What's wrong with you!... Take a hold of yourself!..._ She internally said to herself. She could not believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. She knew exactly were she was getting at, and she didn't want to go there. It was too much to bare, but had no idea how to stop it. And again, with tears flowing down her face and without breaking eye contact with the older Hime, she spoke in a low, harsh voice: "You broke us"

..._I broke Us?..._ Shizuru was dumbstruck by these words, "I... Broke us?" She repeated subconsciously, taking another step back.

Natsuki was still trembling from anger. She knew deep inside that it was not Shizurus fault for her having an affair. That was her own fault, and hers alone. She had been angry at Shizuru since their second miscarriage and it just happened to surface at the wrong time. She unintentionally opened a Pandora's box and now had no choice but to move forward. She could not take back her words now that they were out in the open; Now that they had been voiced.

"I... I was scared" Natsukis voice was shaky, but anger was clearly there. Her voice increased in volume and steadied each time she spoke. "I was not ready" She paused, and brushed away her tears, but new ones instantly formed. "Physically nor mentally" Her eyes never left the brunettes, who stared back knowing were she was getting at. Where she was going with this. "I told you to wait..." A brief pause, "I knew you weren't ready either. But you did whatever the hell you wanted and... And didn't take my feelings into consideration at all!" She paused, trying to control herself. "It was too soon! It was too risky!" Her voice was so loud. "I was not ready, Shizuru!" And the house was so quiet. "You... You broke us" One could still hear the echo of her words.

"I... I can't believe what I'm hearing" Voiced a hurt Shizuru moments later after processing Natsuki's words. She wiped her tears and breathed-in trying to remain composed, but after such a declaration she wasn't able to. "You're... Making me... Responsible for your indiscretion" She took another step back, breaking eye contact with the bluenette. She suddenly found it hard to breathe. It was a subject she never found easy to discuss. "I can't... Believe you're" Her knees felt so weak. "Blaming me for" She turned her hands into fists. "L-Loosing our baby" She was truly hurt. Deeply scarred.

Shizuru knew that Natsukis words were true to some extent. She knew it was risky to try and have a baby so soon after failing on their first try. She knew Natsuki had advised her to wait. But Shizuru didn't know how scared Natsuki was, or how much the loss had truly affected her. Natsuki never said it. Natsuki never mentioned it. She never wanted to talk about it.

..._I'm such an Idiot..._ Natsuki thought as her anger slowly subsided while watching the brunette stare away. _...I just keep on hurting her..._ _What the hell is wrong with me!..._ She took a step closer to the brunette. When she saw that Shizuru didn't back away she took another step, and then another, and was now right in front of the girl.

"Don't!" Said Shizuru harshly when she noticed how close the younger woman was and was about to touch her. She noticed the bluenette ignored her request, and then Shizuru felt the girls arms around her. Embracing her. She had so much anger within her and was also so deeply hurt she didn't have the strength to push her away. She didn't have the will power to say anything else.

"That's not what I meant" Voiced the bluenette knowing she had completely crossed the line. "I was... I was not thinking when I said that" She continued to hold her, "It could have happened to anyone, it was not your fault" Then Natsuki pulled away a little so she could see the brunettes face that was still facing away. She brought her hand up to wipe the tears from her face and caressed her cheek lovingly before bringing her hand to its previous position near Shizurus waist. "Look at me, Shizuru" She then voiced, "Please" Still staring at the brunette in the eyes.

Moments later, Shizurus face slowly turned to face Natsuki, and angry Crimson met regretful Emeralds for the second time that day. They stared at each other for a long moment. Shizuru could sense honesty in those eyes. Her heart was telling her to give in, that the bluenette had meant what she had said, but her mind was saying otherwise.

Natsuki could sense the inner turmoil in Shizuru. "I know you want answers" She said again, "But I really don't know them my self"

"Please... Let go of me" Whispered the brunette moments later. She felt uncomfortable having Natsuki so close. She just couldn't trust her judgment or herself around the bluenette. She needed space. She needed to breathe. She needed to think.

"No" Whispered Natsuki, holding Shizuru tighter this time.

When Natsuki wouldn't let go, Shizuru brought her hands to where Natsukis were and tried to remove herself from the bluenette.

"Stop, Shizuru!" Whispered a shaking Natsuki. Trembling from Shizurus actions. "Pleas, please... Stop" She could barely make any words out. "Please... Stay with me"

Shizuru heard those words and wavered but for only two seconds. She looked away not wanting the bluenette to notice her weakness and coldly voiced: "Ara, I broke us... Remember?" A tear, and then another, slid down her pink cheeks.

"We, we can fix this Shizuru!" Answered Natsuki between sobs, not releasing her hold.

"Ara, it is much more complex than that, Kuga-han..." Shizuru stated still looking away. Trying to stay disconnected. "I'm sorry but I'm afraid _this_ can't be fixed" Then tried to remove herself from the girl once more. But when she wasn't able to release the girls hold on her she once again spoke: "Please let go, Kuga-han. I am tired... I need to go home"

"I'm not letting go" Natsuki lowly voiced, leaning back a little to look at Shizurus face once more. "This is your home, Shizuru. This is were you belong" She said in a hushed voice. When she noticed Shizuru did not respond she tried once more: "Take off your mask and, I'll, I'll let go" She said, not too convinced of her own words. Shizuru was furious, who knows what she would do to the younger girl in this state? "I know you are angry... Take off that mask, show me what you're feeling, what's truly inside of you..." There was a short pause. "...I... I deserve it"

A moment later Natsuki let go and took a step back. She knew what was going to happen next, for she had already predicted it.

[Slap]

Echoed in Natsukis right ear. She winced at the contact but remained in place. She knew she deserved much more.

[Slap]

A tear escaped as Natsuki closed her eyes, anticipating more. But what happened next she was not expecting at all.

_...Kannin-na... _Shizuru brought her hand up to Natsukis face and brushed away the tear. Caressing the cheek she had slapped a moment ago ever so gently. _...Don't do this, Shizuru... You're just torturing yourself..._ She said to herself but she couldn't control her actions anymore. When the bluenette had told her to drop her mask it took her totally off guard, making her waver completely. Her body was not acting within reason anymore, it was being controlled by her aching heart.

This was one of the emotions her mask was hiding, this was one of the emotions she didn't want to show the younger girl. Yes, Shizuru was angry, no, furious at Natsuki. She felt betrayed, she was deeply hurt by her words and actions, but she also adored the girl and desperately craved her touch. Right this second, she didn't want to punish the girl. She wanted to love her. She wanted to be, feel loved by her.

Shizuru wrapped her arms around Natsukis neck and pulled the girls face closer to hers. She could feel her heartbeat increase immediately due to the close proximity. She could feel the younger girls breath tickling her chin, their lips only centimeters away from touching. She felt the younger girl place her hands around her waist, and pulled her body closer to hers leaving no possible space in between. Then, Shizuru closed her eyes and leaned forward to capture Natsukis lips; Engaging in a very gentle, very tender, very slow, passionate kiss.

Natsuki caressed the girls back gently in an upward downward movement, causing Shizuru to shiver and gasp from the touch. ..._I need you..._ She thought as she bit and tasted the brunettes luscious lips. As she made love to her mouth with her lips. _...I need all of you, Shizuru... _She could feel her body heat up and her heart race even more when Shizuru caressed the back of her neck, making her also gasp from the touch. _...W-What are you doing to me?..._ Causing her lips to tremble as they kissed.

Moments later, Shizuru broke the kiss, gasping for needed air. But Natsuki immediately pressed her lips against hers never wanting this moment (or illusion, because it didn't seem real to her at all) to end. They could feel their blood boiling in their veins. It was just too much to bare. The sensation was too intense to control and it begged to be released.

Shizuru took a few steps back, never parting their lips; Pulling the girl with her as she went. They reached the nearest wall and she leaned against it. Holding the body in front of her tight against hers. Wanting to feel more from her. Needing to feel more from her love. _...This needs to stop..._ She told herself, but her body wouldn't listen.

Natsuki broke the kiss, lifting Shizuru with her arms wrapped around the girls waist, placing soft kisses and love bites on her creamy, exposed neck. All the while walking slowly towards the center of the room and laying her gently on the bed. _...I can't take this anymore... _She gasped for air as she stared at Crimson below her. ..._Shizuru... I... I want you... I want you now..._

_...__We can't do this..._ Shizurus mind ordered her but she completely shut the thought off. Her body was on autopilot now. This couldn't be stopped.

Crimson stared at Emeralds who gasped for air hovering above her. Then slowly lifted two fingers to the girls lower lip, tracing it smoothly. _...Mmmm... Natsuki... _The bluenette slowly, tenderly kissed her fingers, then brought her hand up and laced their fingers together while gently resting their now joined hands on the bed.

Their breathing had become wild, overwhelmed by emotion. Shizuru arched a little while shivering when she felt the girl slowly part her legs as she laid on top of her. Placing herself in between Shizuru not to lay all of her weight on her. Shizuru closed her eyes as Emeralds leaned downward; Completely pressing their bodies to claim her lips again. Then whimpered softly when she felt the bluenette slowly run her fingertips up and down her inner thigh. Caressing and teasing her at the same time while kissing and biting her neck._ ...Natsuki... _It felt like pure torture, but torture never felt so good. _...Please don't stop..._ And then felt the girl on top unbuttoning her shorts as she kissed her. "A-Ahhhh" Softly moaning when feeling the girls palm caressing her curls. "N-Natsuki" Then gasped as she felt the girl's fingers finally entering her. "Mmmmm" Whimpering as Natsuki made sweet love to her. "Ahhhhhhh" And her hips instantly caught up to the girls rhythm, the girls slow and sensuous pace, they started dancing against the younger girls hand. "Mmmmmmmmmm" It has been so long since she felt loved by her._  
_

Shizuru had missed moments like this. She missed how the bluenette caressed her body. She missed her unique scent. Her irreplaceable warmth. She had forgotten what it felt like to be touched, to be desired, to be loved; To be desperately wanted by the Raven haired Hime, and to desperately want the girl.

**oOoOo**

**Hours Later...  
**

An arm was wrapped around Shizurus naked waist when she slowly awoke from her peaceful sleep. Shizuru was resting on her side with Natsuki pressed right behind her; Leaving no space, no room in between their naked bodies. They had fallen asleep after their heated, repeated love making sessions a few hours ago.

_...Natsuki... _Shizuru could feel the bluenettes warm breath tickling her shoulder. Her soft skin caressing her bare back. She stayed like this a few minutes, in complete silence, staring at the hand that was embracing her; At the hand of the girl she completely adored. _...Last night was wonderful..._

But in moments reality sunk in. She was starting to have an internal battle with herself. _...Ara... I shouldn't have let this happen..._ She thought seconds later. ..._I... Shouldn't have let myself give in to desire like that... I'm torturing myself even more...  
_

[Low Sigh] She slowly removed Natsukis hand from her waist and rose from the bed; Making sure not to wake the sleeping bluenette. She glanced at the clock _...Its already late... 2:08 AM..._ Then picked up her clothes that were scattered all over the wooden floor. _...I don't want her to misinterpret what happened last night... _She thought as she quietly got dressed. ..._This doesn't change anything. This wasn't supposed to happen..._

Shizuru slowly walked over to the sleeping Hime and stared at her sleepy face for a long moment. _...Natsuki... _She felt tears slowly run down her cheeks as she leaned to capture Natsukis lips one more time. "I... I love you..." She whispered as she parted her lips from the sleeping bluenette's. Their faces still close. So close. "But, I just don't trust you" She closed her eyes as she took a step back, distancing herself from the Hime. "That is why we can't be fixed" She opened her eyes and took a deep breath. "Please try to understand" Then turned around and walked out the door. "_Sayonara_, Natsuki" This will be her last time inside this house.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

Thanks a lot for the reviews/comments

Please let me know what you guys think about the chapter **(^_^)**


	7. Season 1 Episode 07

**- Brought Back Together By You -**

**Season 1: Episode 7**

**- o -  
**

**2 Weeks Later**

**Kuga Household**

[Riiiiiiinnng] The house phone was ringing, [Riiiiinnng] But the bluenette wasn't picking it up. [Riiiinnng] Instead, she was laying in bed, holding onto the pillow that somehow still held the brunettes irreplaceable scent. [Riiiiiiinnng] Natsuki just wanted to sleep. [Riiiiinnnng] Sleep, and never wake up. [Riiiiinnng] _...Please... Leave me alone... _[Riiiiinnng] _...I just want to be left alone... _[Riiiiiiinnng] She opened her eyes and stared at the loud, ringing phone. [Riiiiiiinnng] Then gently closed Emeralds once she heard the brunettes voice:

_"Hi, you have reached Fujino-Kuga Shizuru..."_

Then she heard herself:

_"Ow, Shizuru! I'm paying attention!"_

A short pause,

_"O-Oh. And Kuga-Fujino Natsuki"_

The brunette again:

_"We are not at home right now, soooooo"_

Then herself:

_"Please leave a message"_

Then the giggling, excited brunette:

_"And we'll get back to you!"_

[Beep]

[Sigh] The bluenette let out a long sigh and turned her body to face the balcony once more, hearing the incoming message.

"Uh, Hi Kuga-san. This is Ryu... Um. We were wondering, uh, when you were going to, uh, come back to work... Um, you see... Your vacation was over about two weeks ago and Um... Like I said, uh, we were just wondering"

"Is that Natsuki?" Natsuki heard a man yell from a distance. "Give me that phone!" Then heard the shuffling sound of her boss abruptly grabbing the phone. "Natsuki! I need you to come back to work!" The man yelled, infuriated. The bluenette had taken a week off from work and was due back at the office two weeks ago, but she hasn't showed up or even called once. "You've had your rest. Be here tomorrow, we need to start planning our next project. If you don't show, then I'm going to sue you for not meeting your contract!" Then heard the man slam the phone shut.

[Low Sigh] _...Do whatever you want... _Thought the bluenette as she stared blankly out the balcony. Ever since she awoke from her sleep and found herself alone in her bed with the brunette nowhere in sight, she had gone into deep depression. She knew the brunette was gone and was not going to come back.

After that, she didn't want to see anyone, or talk to anyone. She hasn't set foot outside of the house at all. She didn't answer the door when she heard someone knock. Or picked up any phone calls. She let the phone ring until it went straight to voicemail.

[Riiiiiiinnng]

A few moments later, the phone started to ring again. Natsuki closed her eyes as she heard the brunettes voice once more on the answering machine. She was really missing the girl, and this was the only way she could hear her voice.

[Beep] "Hi Shi-chan, hope everything is well"

Natsuki recognized that voice too well. She opened her eyes and moved her body towards the voice, staring intently at the phone.

"I hope you still recognize my voice, I know its been a couple of months since we last spoke"

If Natsuki could burn the phone by staring at it, she definitely would right now.

"Gomen-ne, I've been moving around so much lately, but just wanted to let you know that I'm back in Tokyo" _...Why do you always come back?... _"My world tour is finally over so I'm back home now" ..._Can't you just stay away?..._ "So give me a call at home or my cellphone whenever you're not busy, we have a lot to catch up on" [Sigh] "Okay, missed you a lot. Oh! And tell the teenager I said hi. See you soon!" And the line went flat.

_...__Why does she keep calling me that?... _Thought the frustrated bluenette as she moved her stare back to the balcony. She wasn't very fond of Kaioh Michiru. Nope, not in the least.

Natsuki didn't think Michiru was a bad person. She thought she was actually a very sweet, sophisticated, beautiful, talented, intelligent, graceful and delicate human being. What bothered Natsuki about the girl was that Michiru was everything Natsuki wasn't; Someone whom she thought was worthy of her Shizuru.

She always wondered what would have happened if she wouldn't have confessed her love for Shizuru. _...She would have probably fallen for her... _She thought. Shizuru befriended Michiru instantly at the University. She always talked about her when she went to visit Natsuki at Fuuka or when Natsuki visited Shizuru at the University. Natsuki didn't meet Michiru until a few days before she graduated Fuuka Academy. She actually met her the day she confessed her feelings to Shizuru.

* * *

_**- Flashback -  
**_

* * *

_...__Okay... All you have to do is just tell her that you've been having feelings for her for almost a year now... _Thought a nervous Natsuki as she waited for Shizuru outside Tokyo University's campus. She was leaning on her Ducati and staring at the white orchid she had purchased moments ago for the brunette. She didn't know what the brunettes favorite flower was, but when she saw this flower at the shop it reminded her of Shizuru. _...Pure... Delicate and Beautiful... Just like her... _She had skipped school that day, finding it hard to concentrate on her studies since she hadn't seen the brunette for 3 weeks straight now.

This wasn't really a problem before she realized her feelings for the girl. Sometimes a month would go by without meeting the brunette and she was completely okay with it. But now, her feelings changed everything, and not hearing the brunettes voice every night would leave her restless. Not seeing her for a period of time made her go insane. So she didn't care about the 2 1/2 hour drive from Fuuka to Tokyo. No, not at all. She needed to see the brunette now.

..._I know she has finals... But... Maybe we can go to the movies?... Or... To that restaurant at Ginza she always tells me about... She likes the food there... _Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard giggling from a distance. _...Uh?... _But not just any giggling, it was a familiar voice; Kyoto-ben to be exact. She stared at the girl from her spot, jealousy now taking over. Shizuru was giving the person who was walking beside her her true smile; The smile that Natsuki thought was only reserved for her. This infuriated the Raven haired Hime to no end. So she stared, Hard, at the Marine blue haired girl walking beside Shizuru. Hoping she could vanish her just by this action.

"Look, that's a cute uniform. I've never seen it before..." Commented a college student to a friend as they walked by the Raven haired Hime.

"Must not be from around here" Replied the other.

"Isn't that cute? She must be waiting for someone!" Voiced another group from a distance.

Natsuki ignored the comments and never left her stare from the other Hime and her companion.

**ooooooooo**

"Hey, Shi-chan..." Voiced Michiru moments later as she noticed the Raven haired girl that had been staring their way for a while now. "I think we've found ourselves a new stalker"

"Whatever do you mean?" Shizuru followed Michirus gaze and was surprised to see the Raven haired girl there. "Natsuki?" She was able to somehow voice, confused, almost dropping the books she was holding. She reached for her cellphone to see if she had missed any calls or messages from the girl. She also tried to recall their last conversation as they walked over to the younger Hime; Thinking that maybe she had forgotten that the bluenette was coming over to visit today.

But that was impossible, Shizuru always remembers in detail their conversations. "Ara~" She let out, still confused.

"Do you know her, Shizuru?" Asked Michiru, following the brunette.

"Ara~ Michiru, that's Natsuki" Replied the brunette, now openly smiling. She was happy to see the girl. She had missed her greatly the past weeks, but was preoccupied with final exams so she didn't have the time to visit her. And also assumed Natsuki didn't visit her either because of the said reason.

"Ah, Natsuki" Voiced Michiru, remembering their conversations. Shizuru always spoke about Natsuki, but this was the first time ever meeting the bluenette.

"Ara, Natsuki... I didn't know you were going to be in Tokyo today" Voiced a confused Shizuru once they had reached the bluenette. "Did Natsuki forget to tell me? I'm sure I would have remembered if she would have mentioned it"

"U-Um" Voiced the bluenette nervously. She had hid the flower behind her when she realized she had finally been spotted. And now the brunette and her friend were standing right in front of her. _...Wow... Shizuru looks... Beautiful..._ She thought as she stared at said girl. ..._A-Ah... Say something Baka!..._ "A-Ah... Gomen, Shizuru. I must have forgotten to tell you last night when we spoke on the phone. I, I hope I'm not interrupting you. I know you have finals and all" She was fidgeting on the spot.

"You're a cute teenager" Michiru noticed Natsukis nervousness, "Didn't anyone tell you that you can get in trouble for skipping school?" She gently tapped the bluenettes nose, earning her a blush from the girl because of the contact. "Or at least you could have tried to blend in by wearing something other than your school uniform..." She teased in a soft voice while staring at Natsuki from head to toe. "Very cute uniform by the way"

"Ara Michiru, play nice with Natsuki" Voiced Shizuru, giggling at both girls, noticing how red Natsukis face had suddenly become. "Natsuki knows that she never interrupts..." She voiced again, reaching for the bluenettes face to tuck away some Raven tresses that were dancing with the wind. She tucked the tresses neatly behind the girls ear, trembling a little when she felt her fingertips brush smoothly against the blunettes soft skin. _...Stop Shizuru... She's just a friend_... She thought as she tried to compose herself.

"Natsuki, this is Michiru... Remember I've talked to you about her before?" Shizuru softly voiced seconds later.

"Oh, Michiru-san..." Voiced Natsuki, now out of her trance. Her heart had somehow skipped a beat when she felt the smoothness of Shizurus fingers brush against her warm ear. "I'm Kuga Natsuki. It's... Nice to finally meet you. Shizuru always says good things about you" She couldn't help but feel even more jealous now knowing who the girl that had become so close to Shizuru the past year was.

"I've also heard all good things about you. Well, except for the skipping" Michiru smiled softly at the girl. "I'm Kaioh Michiru, very pleased to meet you, Natsuki-san" She vowed a little then turned her body slightly to face Shizuru. "I guess we'll call off our study group tomorrow morning since you have company" She told the brunette.

"Kanin-na, Michiru" Shizuru apologized, "Let's get together though so that the three of us can have dinner tomorrow night" She then suggested, wanting her two best friends to get to know each other better.

"Nn, my parents are coming over to visit this weekend, so I'm afraid I won't be able to join the two of you... Thank you for the invitation though" The Marine eyed girl voiced in return. Then took a step back, starting to take her leave. "I'll see you on Monday?"

Shizuru smiled fondly at her friend, "See you on Monday" Then softly repeated.

"Teenagers are just so cute" Voiced Michiru again as she glanced at Natsuki in her school uniform. "I guess we'll meet again soon, Natsuki-san?"

_...__Why the hell does she keep calling me teenager!... _Thought the bluenette furiously. "Yea, whatever!" Then spat, Emeralds staring away. She didn't mean to seem nor sound rude, but she just couldn't help it.

"My my, so rude. Very typical for a teenager" Michiru teased the girl. She did it on purpose this time, noticing how Natsuki had reacted to the word earlier. "Enjoy your weekend" Then headed back inside the campus because she had one more class to attend for the day.

"Um, S-Shizuru?" Natsuki's Emerald eyes watched nervously as Michiru took her leave, meaning that they were now alone. "Um, there is something I want to talk to you about" Then lowly voiced, these words that earned her Shizurus full attention for the brunette left her stare from the retreating girl and was now staring straight at her.

"Oh? Alright" Voiced Shizuru with a hint of worry, noticing a change in Natsukis mood. "Is... Something the matter, Natsuki?" Then asked, not sure of what to expect from the bluenette, she had been fine before Michiru left. _...Maybe she didn't like Michiru teasing her?... That must have made her uncomfortable..._ She thought.

"U-Um" Voiced the bluenette nervously yet again, fidgeting on her spot. For some reason this was harder than she had imagined. _...A-Ah... Where is it?... _She reached a hand behind her trying to feel were she had placed the white orchid she had purchased. When she finally found it, she slowly brought it to view. "A-Ah" She voiced again, trembling. "Shizuru, I... I have to tell you something" She paused and inhaled deeply, "Something I... Have been keeping from you for a while now" She paused again, becoming teary eyed. "I-I" She was too nervous to voice anything else. Too nervous to say the words she wanted to voice.

_...__You're... Trembling... What does this mean?... What are you trying to tell me?... _Shizuru thought worriedly as she watched the bluenette.

"I" Natsuki couldn't control her shakiness and lost her grip of the flower.

Shizuru saw this and was about to bent to pick it up, but warm fingers touched hers, causing her to stare at teary Emeralds instead.

"Shizuru" Voiced the bluenette again. She took a step closer, not at all letting go of the older girls hand. It felt like the world around them had remained still because all that could be heard at the moment is the beating of each others hearts.

"Shizuru, I..." Natsuki lifted her other hand and caressed Shizurus cheek lovingly, causing the brunette to slowly close her beautiful Crimson eyes and breathe in shakily from the touch. "I..." Natsuki slowly closed her eyes as well and leaned forward to claim the brunettes lips with her own.

_...Shizuru... _Natsuki could feel the brunette slightly tremble when their lips touched. She could feel the girl was as nervous as she was by how she had placed her shaking hands on her waist, dropping the books she was holding; And slowly pulled her in, completely closing the distance between them. She could feel her happiness when she felt tears on the cheek she was caressing._ ...You're in love me..._ And she could feel her love by the tender way her trembling lips brushed against her own. _...And I'm in love you... _Natsuki thought as she slowly kissed the girl in front.

Natsuki slowly parted their lips and smiled. She had been worried that Shizuru might not have feelings for her anymore, but the kiss and the brunettes actions proved otherwise. "Shizuru" She voiced when she noticed Shizuru still had her eyes closed. "Open your eyes" Slowly the brunette did as told and nervous Crimson met teary Emeralds once more. "I love you" Natsuki voiced softly, and watched as more tears made their way out of the brunettes Crimson eyes. "More than you'll ever know" She caressed her cheek with her thumb. "More than... I ever thought a person could possibly love" She let go of the brunettes hand and lifted it to her face, brushing the tears away. "I'm sorry that... It took so long for me to realize... To tell you how I feel" And closed the distance between them once more. Engaging in a much deeper, much tender, passionate kiss. _...Let me always be by your side, Shizuru..._

_

* * *

_

_**- End Flashback -  
**_

* * *

The bluenette stared lifelessly out the balcony until she fell back asleep, but her slumber was interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

[Knock Knock Knock]

She closed her eyes again, ignoring the sound.

[Knock Knock]

_...Just go away..._ And then the knocking sound stopped so she assumed the person had realized there was no one at home and had gone away. But then seconds later heard steps in the hallway, steps that were nearing the bedroom; And didn't bother to think anything of it. If it was a burglar, then they had come in the nick of time, because all she wanted to do now was just die.

"Natsuki!" Yelled Mai angrily from the bedrooms door. She stared at the bluenette who laid on the bed facing the other direction. She hadn't heard from the bluenette in two weeks.

Mai had been calling the girl, leaving messages, and had come over to the house almost everyday but no one ever answered. She realized something was wrong when she called Natsukis office and her assistant had informed her that she hadn't showed up to work at all. She was able to get inside the house this time because Shizuru had given her the keys a few days back so that she could return them to the girl.

"Natsuki, I called your office. They said they hadn't heard from you in two weeks!" When she didn't hear a response from the girl she walked over to the bed, realizing when she saw the bluenettes spaced out face that she was going to have to get her attention the hard way. [Sigh] She grabbed the bluenette by the arm with force and dragged her to the restroom against her will.

"Mai, get out!" Shouted Natsuki trying to brake free from Mai's hold, but she felt so weak she could barely move a muscle. "I just want to be alone!" She shouted once more.

"No!" Yelled Mai now in the restroom with the girl. "You've been alone more than enough!" She forcefully got Natsuki into the bath tub, then turned the cold water on.

"Ahhhhh Mai! Let go!" Shouted Natsuki trying once more to break free from Mai's hold. She was freezing, and now fully awake, dripping wet.

"Natsuki, get a hold of yourself!" Yelled Mai in return. She didn't want to do this to her friend, but she didn't know what else to do at this point to get her out of her reverie. "What? Were you going to let yourself die! I can't believe this Natsuki!" She let go of Natsuki when she had seen the bluenette had calmed down. Then reached for a towel and wrapped it around her, helping her out of the tub and walking back to the bedroom.

"I'm sorry. I just, I didn't want to see anyone'' Voiced Natsuki not meeting Mai's stare as she sat on the bed.

The Orange head let out an audible sigh. "Natsuki... By staying in this house for god knows how long you won't resolve anything"

"S-She's not coming back, Mai. She won't come back. It doesn't matter what I do, or what I say..." Natsuki turned both hand into firsts. "Shizuru, she's... She's gone" Then kept on, holding back tears. "She's gone, Mai"

[Sigh] "Come here" Mai sat next to Natsuki and pulled the girl closer to embrace her. "Maybe she won't come back, but that doesn't mean you two can't be friends... Right?" She tried soothing the girl by slowly rubbing her back. She did this for a couple of minutes until she felt the girl had calmed. "I have to drill into your head somehow that you are not alone. You have your friends who care for you very much, yet you stay here for weeks all alone drowning in your pain all by yourself" She continued softly.

"I'm sorry Mai... I just, don't know how to handle this" Natsuki clenched Mai's shirt tightly. "I-I miss her" Said the now sobbing bluenette. "I miss her terribly. This house is so empty without her"

"I know" Voiced the Orange haired girl in understanding. "Shizuru was your first love, right?" When the bluenette nodded she continued. "It's always hard to get over your first love. Your first break up" She whispered. "But you'll learn to go on and live without her in time. Time always heals, Natsuki" They stayed in a comfortable silence for a few moments then Mai rose from the bed and walked to Natsukis closet.

Natsuki stared at Mai questioningly. "What are you doing?" She voiced as she watched the redhead pull out some of her work clothes.

"Hm... We are going out to eat" Mai grabbed a small travel suitcase from the closet and placed the clothes neatly there. "And then, you're coming home with me" She heard the bluenette protest but ignored it and kept on with what she was doing. "If you don't show up at work tomorrow you'll loose your job, and I know you love this job... And you are very good at it too! So I'm going to make sure you show up" She zipped up the small suitcase and handed Natsuki some clothes for her to change to. "Now, come on... You know that glare never worked on me, so get up and get changed. Mikoto misses you" Then added, "And Nao too."

Natsuki sighed in frustration as she heard the Violet eyed girl giggle. She walked over to the restroom and took a quick shower before she changed into some nice and dry clothes.

**oOoOo**

**Fujino Corp.**

..._Ara... Maybe I'm working too hard... _Thought a dizzy Shizuru as she went over the documents that were neatly piled on her desk. Her nausea had decreased significantly the past week, but now she was starting to become dizzy often. _...Must be stress I guess... _She thought as she placed the document she was reviewing back on her desk, and leaned back on her comfortable leather seat closing her eyes. She stayed like this a few moments, waiting for the dizziness to subside, but was interrupted by the ringing of her phone.

"Yes?" Answered Shizuru as she pressed the **SPEAKER** button so that she didn't have to move from her spot.

"Fujino-san... Yuichi Tate is here to see you" Answered her assistant in a cheery voice.

"Ookini Noriko-han, please have him come in" Shizuru pressed the **END CALL** button, and started to rise from her seat when she saw Tate coming into her office, closing the door shut behind him. As soon as she was up her vision started to blur. She placed one hand on her desk trying to hold herself up straight, while the other rested over her eyes. _...Ara... _Thought the brunette as she heard Tate voice something but was not able to make any of it for his voice was fading away.

"Shizuru!" Screamed Tate as he saw the brunette faint seconds after he had stepped foot in her office. "Help!" He screamed again, running towards the brunette. He kneelled next to her, and leaned closer to her face to make sure she was breathing. He called her name a couple of times but was getting no response.

"What happened!" Yelled a worried Noriko, storming into the office when she heard the sudden screams.

"Find something strong... Rubbing alcohol!" Tate ordered as he shifted the brunette into a flat lying position.

Noriko hurried to the restroom, when she found what she was looking for she stormed to Tates side and handed him the object. "Is... Is she still not responding?" She asked worriedly, not knowing what to do.

"We need to restore blood flow" Tate said as he unbuttoned a couple of buttons from Shizurus shirt. "Loosen up her belt... And here" He reached for a cushion from the nearest couch and handed it to Noriko. "Prop her legs with this. It will help blood flow quicker into the brain"

Noriko did as told, then watched Tate open up the bottle of rubbing alcohol and placed it near Shizurus nose so that she could inhale the scent.

"Shizuru" Tate called her name a couple of times, then watched as the brunette slowly regained consciousness. "Thank goodness" He leaned back so that Shizuru had enough space to breathe.

..._What... Happened?... _Thought a still lightheaded Shizuru as she slowly tried to rise to a sitting position. _...A-Ara... _But stopped when she heard Tates voice ordering her not to move.

"Stay still, Shizuru" Tate recommended. "If you try to get up you will probably faint again"

Shizuru stayed in her laying position as she was told, placing a hand over her dizzy Crimson eyes. "Must be stress" She softly voiced moments later. _...It has to be..._

"Have you eaten anything today?" Asked Tate as he carried her bridal style and placed her on the couch.

Noriko took this as her cue and excused herself. She walked out the office closing the door behind her.

"Ookini" Shizuru voiced, now laying on the couch. "Is Tate-han asking me out on a date? Ara, what would Mai-han think?"

Tate smiled at the girl, slightly amazed. "Even when you are like this your such a tease... Gee"

"I.._._ Did have breakfast today" Shizuru let him know. "But I've been a little preoccupied so I didn't realize I had skipped lunch" She noticed he gave her a look. A look that meant she had to eat three times a day no matter what. "How is your residency at the hospital?" She asked moments later, interested. "This is your last year, am I correct?"

"Yes it's my last year, can't wait until is over though" Tate leaned on Shizurus desk, crossing his arms. "I have been working 90 hours a week for a month now! I'm exhausted" And it was true, his shift usually starts at 11:30 AM and he doesn't leave work until 12:00 AM. Sometimes he doesn't go home for two days straight! That's how much the hospital was exploiting their residents.

"Ara, but I'm sure Tate-han loves it" The brunette slowly rose from her laying position and sat on the couch, buttoning her shirt. "May I ask what brings Tate-han to my office?" She questioned moments later as she rearranged her belt.

"Oh that's right... Mai asked me to bring you this. She was busy today so she couldn't deliver it herself" The doctor walked closer to the brunette while taking out an invitation from his pocket. "It's Mikotos birthday next week" He handed her the invitation. "It's a surprise birthday party. We were hoping you would come"

Shizuru eyed the invitation, "I... I have a lot to do next week" She said remembering she had an important meeting with a foreign investor, which meant she probably had to stay late to prepare for it and work during the weekend if she had to.

But it was nothing she couldn't handle. It was just an excuse. An excuse not to meet a certain Raven haired Hime. "But I'll definitely take this event into consideration" She voiced moments later not too convinced of what she had just said.

"Okay. So... You're still up for dinner? I'm on break and haven't had anything to eat yet" Tate offered a hand to help her up, "It would make me feel better if I leave here knowing you had something to eat, Shizuru" He smiled sincerely.

The young Vice President took the offered hand. "Sure... I'm craving Tempura tonight, is that alright?" Then walked over to the closet to grab her jacket and purse.

"Wooooooooohooooo! Tempura! Today is my lucky day!" Said Tate excitedly as they walked out of Shizurus office.

"Ara Noriko-han? Would you like to have dinner with us too?" Asked Shizuru noticing her assistant was still working even though it was already past 5:30 PM.

"Sure!" Noriko replied, surprised by the sudden request. Everyone at the office was going to die of envy once they found out she had accompanied the young and talented vice president to dinner. She admired her greatly and was thrilled to be her assistant. "I... I don't want to impose though"

"Ara, not at all..." Shizuru smiled. "It's a thanks for your very hard work today. Is Tempura alright?" And the three engaged into pleasant conversation as they headed for the elevator.

**oOoOo**

**Hours Later; Mai Hime Cafe**

[Sigh] _...I can't believe she's making me work... _Thought an irritated Natsuki as she finished washing the last dish on the sink.

Mai and Natsuki had to stop by the Busty girls restaurant after they had received a call that one of the chefs was not going to be able to make it for their shift, so the Orange head had to fill in for said person. The restaurant had closed for the night about an hour ago and they were now finishing prepping for tomorrow.

"Are you done Natsuki?" Asked Mai as she finished chopping the vegetables. She stored them in a container then placed the container inside the refrigerator.

"Yea" Said the bluenette as she lazily sat on the counter. "Can we go now? I'm tired"

"Okay. We just have to wait for Tate, he should be here any minute now..." Replied the Orange head. She removed her apron and washed her hands, then walked over to where Natsuki was and took the seat next to hers. "Did I tell you it's Mikotos birthday next week?"

"Yea, I heard your message" Said Natsuki as she leaned to rest her forehead on the counter.

"Why didn't you call back, Baka!" Yelled Mai, hitting Natsuki on the head with the towel she had previously used to dry her hands.

"W-What the hell! How many times am I going to tell you we are not teenagers anymore!" Spat Natsuki as she rose to a sitting position and rubbed her head. "Stop hitting me already!"

The Orange haired Hime ignored her comment and kept on. "You didn't attend Midoris welcome back party so you deserve that and much more after all the worry you've put me through!"

"I already said I'm sorry!" Yelled the bluenette as she grabbed the linen towel from Mai and hit her friend with it.

"Is Natsuki always this lively at this time?" Asked a yawning Tate when he walked into the restaurant and heard the bluenette yelling at his girlfriend. "Hi Mai... Natsuki"

"Hey" Said the bluenette uninterestedly. She was tired and just wanted to go home and sleep.

"Did you do what I asked you to do today?" Voiced Mai as Tate approached her. She kissed him on the lips and waited eagerly for his reply.

"Yup" He said giving her a soft smile.

Once Mai had gathered her things the three started to walk out the restaurant. "And? What did she say?"

"She said she will take it into consideration" He repeated Shizuru's every words. Mai sighed knowing this most likely meant Shizuru was not going to show. She took the restaurants keys from her bag and locked the doors, then the three headed for Natsukis car.

"She hates me" Said the bluenette in a low voice knowing who they were talking about. "That's why she isn't going to show" She got in her car and turned it on, waiting for the other two to get inside.

"Oh come on, Natsuki. Shizuru doesn't hate you... She's just upset, that's all" Said the chef as she stepped into the car. Tate shut the door for Mai once she took her place in the front with Natsuki and then got in the back seat and buckled his seat belt. He tapped Mai's shoulder so that she could do the same.

The drive to Mai's place didn't take long since the restaurant is only 20 minutes from her house. It felt a lot longer this time because no one tried to make conversation.

Once they had reached the house, Mai escorted Natsuki to Mikotos room so she could sleep there. Mikoto was staying at a friends dorm at the university since she had to take an important exam the next day and wanted to make sure she was there on time, saving Natsuki from sleeping on the couch.

"I'll wake you up early tomorrow, hm? Try to get some sleep... Good night" Mai voiced, then closed the door and headed for her bedroom. Tate was already in bed waiting for the girl so he could go to sleep.

"I didn't want to say anything in front of Natsuki... I don't want to worry her, but, I'm a little worried about Kaichou" Voiced Tate once Mai was resting by his side.

"Shizuru? Why? Did something happen?" Mai worriedly replied.

"She fainted. When I went to see her... I saw her get up from her seat then collapse on the floor in a matter of seconds. It took a while for her to regain consciousness" He said as he embraced the girl.

"Is she alright?" Violets asked, worried about the brunette's health.

"She says it's stress..." Tate paused, remembering Shizurus behavior when they were having dinner. "It could be, I mean, she's going through a lot right now. But I recommended her to see her doctor just in case" He closed his eyes feeling the tiredness kick in and a yawn escaped his lips. "I had dinner with her tonight. She seems... Different somehow..." He paused, thinking about the dinner he had with the girl. "Have you noticed it?"

"I know, I can't quite explain it myself..." Mai voiced, thinking about what she found different about Shizuru but could not quite figure it out. "I hope she's alright" She was going to ask Tate something but noticed he had drifted off to sleep. _...I'll get in touch with her sometime tomorrow..._ She thought as she shut the lamp and drifted off to sleep herself.

**oOoOo**

**Hours Later; Mikoto's Bedroom  
**

_...__I can't sleep... _Natsuki thought as she stared blankly at the ceiling. She always had trouble falling asleep whenever she didn't feel the brunette next to her.

She glanced over at the clock. _...3:21 AM..._ [Sigh] "Tomorrow is going to be a long day" She voiced, closing Emeralds while placing her right arm over them. "I miss you, Shizuru" She voiced again but it was barely a whisper this time.

"I... Really miss you" She did this each night for the past two weeks until she fell asleep. "I... Miss your scent" She whispered again. "I miss... Your warmth" She knew she was torturing herself but it was the only way she could get herself to sleep. "Waking up in your arms..." Her breathing was now beginning to calm. "The sound of your voice..." She slowly uncovered her eyes, still keeping them closed, and brought her hand to rest on the bed once more. "Your soft, beautiful skin" She softly smiled and voiced: "Your cold feet after you shower" _...I really Love That..._ "Your choice of horror movies, just so that you can feel my arms around you the whole time... And fall asleep in my arms without me noticing" She was starting to slowly drift. "You make the cutest sounds in bed..." And she drifted off to sleep. _...You make... The cutest sounds..._

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

Thanks a lot for the reviews/comments.

Please let me know what you guys think about the chapter **(^_^)**


	8. Season 1 Episode 08

**- Brought Back Together By You -**

**Season 1: Episode 8**

**- o -  
**

**Fujino Corp.**

"Ara~ I don't have time for this..." Voiced a lightheaded brunette as she leaned back on her comfy leather chair; Softly rubbing her temples in frustration. "Nnn" Softly complaining as she closed her beautiful Crimson eyes and breathed in and out slowly.

"It has to be stress" She lowly repeated for the millionth time to herself. "What else could it be?" Not moving from her comfortable position. [Deep Sigh] Staying this way for a few minutes, until:

..._I wonder... _Shizuru dizzily thought, _...What Natsuki is doing right now... _Her mind always asked that question whenever she was alone, for she was terribly missing mentioned woman. _...She's... Probably with-..._ Her eyebrows slightly furrowing as her hands tightened their hold of the chair. "Ara, what am I thinking..." She released her grip off the chair and breathed in and out once more; Trying to ease her troubling thoughts.

[Deep Inhale] She repeated this action a few more times, [Deep Exhale] Trying to forget about the girl that was occupying her thoughts; Until she heard a soft knock on the door:

[Knock Knock]

"_Hai_?" Shizuru calmly let out, still leaning on her chair with her eyes closed.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Shizuru-sama..." Voiced Noriko as she walked into the office, slowly closing the door behind her. "I just wanted to let you know that your driver is waiting for you in front of the building as you requested"

"Ara, let him know I will be there in a couple of minutes" Shizuru replied, slowly opening her eyes while sitting up straight. "Please cancel my meetings for the rest of the day" She straightened some documents and placed them inside of her briefcase. _...I'll take this home just in case I feel better..._ Then thought, Crimson eyes scanning her desk once again; Making sure she didn't forget anything important.

Shizuru has been taking her work home with her so that she would keep her mind busy and not think about the bluenette. For whenever she thought about the bluenette, she could only feel anger. Pain.

Noriko stepped out of Shizurus office and headed for her desk. She called the driver and let him know that Shizuru would be there shortly. Then, headed for her bosses closet and grabbed the brunette's jacket and purse so that she could hand them to Shizuru once she was ready to leave.

"Ookini, Noriko-han" Voiced Shizuru moments later as her assistant handed her the objects. "I will be working from home today. Don't hesitate to call me if anything important comes up" Crimson scanned her purse, making sure she had her cellphone and house keys with her. "Please enjoy your night" Then slowly headed for the elevator.

[Low Sigh] Once she was in the elevator, she swiped her card-key and pressed the **1** button. This card-key gave her the privilege of not stopping at any other floor, it went straight to whatever button she pressed.

_...Ara... Why do I feel like I'm suffocating?..._ She thought as she unbuttoned two more buttons from her shirt; Showing a little more cleavage than what she was accustomed to. _...Maybe I can stop for ice cream before I head for the hospital..._ Then happily thought.

**oOoOo**

**Sumitomo Inc.**

"Mitsubishi patented that design years ago!" Screamed Natsukis boss furiously as he stared at every single person present in the room. "Am I paying you people to be complete morons!" He sat back on his chair and sighed in frustration, "We'll get back to the drawing board on this... And please do your research before our next meeting. I don't want to waste time scolding you people when I could be making money" Everyone took this as their cue that the meeting was over and stood to leave. "Sugimoto, Kuga, Okudaira... Stay a few moments; I need a quick word with you three"

_...__Great... Just great..._ Thought a tired Natsuki as she sat back on her chair, placing the documents she was holding on the desk once more. She just wanted him to hurry up and say whatever he had in mind so that she could get back to her office and sleep. _...I'm so tired I'm surprised I didn't fall asleep in the meeting... But with all the yelling this guy does who could?..._ She leaned back on her chair, crossing her legs, and slightly tapped on the desk; She was looking straight at him but wasn't really paying attention to his actions or to what he was saying.

"First, I want to say congratulations" Natsuki's boss voiced, smiling once everyone except the three figures he mentioned earlier had left the room. It was the first smile he'd shown the whole week; And he doesn't smile often anyway so something good must have happened. "You three did a magnificent job on your last project. Your designs earned us a multi-trillion yen contract with Audi and Bentley Inc." He stood from his seat and vowed to the three. "I am very honored to have all of you in my team"

Natsuki saw the two other figures stand up and vow at him in return. _...Oi!... _This action made her wake up from her trance, so she stood as well and followed their actions not really sure of what was going on.

"Let's start with the good news, shall we? This deal earned you three a bigger office, and of course, a raise in salary" Natsuki's boss voiced as he sat back on his chair. The other three followed suit once he was sitting. "Audi and Bentley have contracted another company as well to oversee that everything is proceeding accordingly... So you will be working with said company's engineers and specialists to make this happen. And also with their financial experts to make sure we stay on budget..." He paused, leaned forward, and stared at the three figures threateningly. "Don't make any mistakes; I need to be in good standing with this company for future references and projects. So if I get a bad review, or hear a complaint about either of you, don't even think about showing your face here again... Or using my company as a reference when applying for another job" He leaned back on his chair again and took a deep breath, trying to remain calm, then continued once he saw the other three do the same.

"Now for the bad news..." The man kept on, "I promised all of you a bigger office, but you won't be able to use it for another couple of months"

Natsuki grabbed a bottle of water and took a couple of sips. _...Uh?... _But then instantly choked once she heard what her boss voiced:

"You will be working with Fujino Corp. at their headquarters; That's the company the two automobile giants hired to work with us on this project" The man finally, proudly finished.

_...__This isn't happening to me..._ Thought Natsuki as she coughed, trying her hardest to compose her breathing. _...Just kill me already!..._

"Are you okay, Kuga-san?" Sugimoto worriedly spoke as he stepped closer to the girl, but before he could come any closer the Raven haired girl breathlessly replied:

"I-I'm alright" Natsuki gasped for air, holding onto the table. "I'm alright" Her breathing was starting to return to normal again.

"What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack!" Shouted Natsukis boss, abruptly standing from his chair. "This is NOT a good time to be choking, Kuga! I need you alive and well for this project!"

"A-Ah..." Natsuki nervously started. How was she supposed to explain to her boss that the vice president of Fujino Corp. didn't want to be anywhere near her? "Um, is... I-Is there anyway I can be excused from this project?" She finally mumbled.

"..." Everyone in the large room stared at her speechless for a long moment. Natsuki felt like she had just said the worst thing in the world.

"What are you, brain damaged?" Natsukis boss shouted as he stood from his seat and hit the table with both hands, making the table tremble from his actions.

"B-But, you don't understand-" The Raven head voiced again nervously, but was cut off once more by her boss's yelling.

"This is not the time for jokes, Kuga!" The man walked over to her and grabbed her by the arm, escorting her out of the conference room. "Take the rest of the week off. Go spend time with the wife" He voiced as they walked, "Take her out somewhere nice... You won't be seeing much of her after this week"

"B-But-" Natsuki tried to retaliate, but couldn't let out any words because she was interrupted by the powerful figure once more.

"But nothing!" The man yelled, "Now go, and stop with this 'being excused from the project' nonsense... Come back prepared to take the lead on this job!" He shut the door closed and locked the door before she could say anything else.

_...Oh no... _Natsuki could only stare at the now closed door in front of her, unable to talk or move. _...This can't be good..._

And in the mean time, on the other side of the room: "I swear this girl is going to be the end of me" Sumitomo lowly voiced as he tried to calm down. He walked back to his chair and went on to finish explaining to the other two figures left in the room the details on the job and the protocol they had to follow.

**oOoOo**

"I will be back shortly..." Voiced Shizuru to her driver as she stepped out of the vehicle, shutting the door behind her. She walked over to the ice cream shop and once inside stood in line waiting for her turn to order.

_...Ara... There's a long line today..._ She told herself as she looked ahead of her and then at her wrist watch, _...I still have enough time, so I should be alright..._ She left her stare of her watch and looked up at the menu, thinking if she should try something different today, but was startled when she heard someone suddenly voice:

"Green tea ice cream covered in caramel with peanuts, marsh mellows and fruity sprinkles..."

_...Ara?... _Shizuru followed the voice and saw the person place said ice cream on the table nearest to the counter. Then saw her pulling a chair and taking a seat, looking straight towards her direction.

..._How does she know?..._ Thought a confused Shizuru as she watched the tall, slim girl.

"That is what you usually order, am I right?" Voiced the figure once again, smiling at the brunette, and pulling a chair for her motioning for her to come over and sit.

"Ara..." Shizuru slowly walked over to the woman, "How did you know?" Then queried, taking the offered seat.

"I have to say, It's not everyday that a customer comes in and orders..." The young lady looked at the cups contents and felt somewhat dizzy just by looking at it. She handed the cup to Shizuru then finished her sentence. "Lets just say it's very... Creative" She smiled at the brunette. "Oh, I'm Manjome Fumi, the owner of this place... I've noticed you have been coming here often, so I thought I should meet the very... _Creative_ Individual"

"Ara~" Shizuru couldn't help and blush because of Fumis comment. "Fujino Shizuru, delighted to meet you" She then replied, vowing her head a little.

"Ah, I knew I recognized your face... I've seen you on TV" Fumi smiled at the brunette. "You are..." She tapped on her chin, trying to recollect what she had heard of the brunette. "Japans Corporate Princess"

[Giggles] "Is that what they call me?" Shizuru innocently asked, pretending not to know what the girl in front was talking about. They stayed in a comfortable silence for a few seconds, then Fumi kept on:

"So? How far along are you, Fujino-san?" Fumi asked as she watched the brunette in front of her take a bite of her ice cream.

"Kanin-na?" Shizuru voiced after she had swallowed, puzzled by the sudden question.

"How many months? Into the pregnancy?" Fumi tried again, genuinely interested.

"..." Shizuru watched the girl in front of her, speechless. _...Why does she think I'm expecting?..._ She thought, placing her spoon back in the cup.

"You're not expecting, Fujino-san?" Voiced Fumi once more noticing how the brunette reacted to what she had said earlier. "Kami-sama... I'm so sorry. I didn't, I mean, I thought, I mean... Y-You have the glow and everything!" She panicked, noticing her mistake. "I apologize Fujino-san... You've been coming here for almost a month placing the same order each time. When my best friend was pregnant she picked the weirdest combination in ice cream too" She vowed, apologizing for her mistake once again. "Gomen-ne... I shouldn't have just assumed"

"Ara, Manjome-han?" Shizuru interrupted the woman, "Is this really that... Uncommon?" She left her stare from the girl and placed Crimson orbs on the contents on the cup. _...Ara... How can I even swallow this monstrosity?..._ She asked herself, raising Chestnut eyebrows in a mixture of both, surprise and disgust.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Manjome-sama, but we really need your help!" Yelled one of Fumis employees from a distance.

"I'll be right there!" Fumi voiced back, starting to rise from her seat. "I'm sorry Fujino-san" She apologetically started, "It seems like I'm needed in the back... Oh! And don't worry about it" She motioned to the ice cream. "It's on the house" Then smiled sincerely at the brunette and took her leave.

"Ookini for the ice cream" Shizuru smiled back at the girl, and once she was done eating, she stood from her seat and discarded the empty cup. _...Ara... I'm going to be late!... _She thought as she hurried back to the awaiting automobile outside the shop.

**oOoOo**

**Kuga Household**

"Where the hell did Shizuru hide my work out equipment!" Fumed an exhausted Natsuki to no one in particular. She had a lot of time on her hands since her boss had ordered her to take the rest of the week off, and thought that working out might do some good to relieve her stress and keep her mind off from things.

She was now at home, in her basement to be precise, looking for her weights and has had no luck finding them. Shizuru had stored them away some time ago since the Raven haired Hime stopped using them, and now Natsuki had no idea were they were.

"I should probably just sign up at a gym..." She voiced again, heading upstairs to the kitchen; Finally giving up on finding mentioned items. She grabbed a bottle of water and walked past the living room and into her bedroom.

"I have to tell my boss my situation" She said to herself as she lay on her bed. "He doesn't know that the Vice President of Fujino Corp-" She stopped mid-sentence, not wanting to say or think about the words. _...Was... My partner... My wife..._ She rubbed her face, becoming irritated just thinking about it.

[Sigh] "He's so going to fire me" She voiced again moments later, and rested her hands on the bed staring blankly at the ceiling. "I guess... I'll just have to work there for now. Sooner or later she'll find out about this and probably tell him herself that she doesn't want me there, and I'll be off the hook... I mean... He _Can't_ fire me if she is the one requesting it..." She thought about those words a little. "Or at least _I think_ he wont. But with Sumitomo you just never know"

She glanced to the side and noticed the time. "It's still early" [Sigh] "And I'm not sleepy anymore" She stared at the ceiling once more, thinking whether she should sign up at the gym today or not.

"What the hell, gotta kill time" Then voiced moments later once she had made up her mind. She got off from the bed and walked to her closet. "Okay, now... Where did Shizuru hide my working out clothes" She spoke as she looked at each item in her closet. "Damn it! Why can't I ever find anything in this place!" She voiced moments later, irritated, but then forgot everything about it once she stumbled upon an item that was not hers at all.

"Oi! What's this doing here?" She asked, raising her eyebrows as Emeralds scanned the item. "Oh, so that's were I hid this" Then couldn't help and smirk, "No wonder Shizuru couldn't find it" She hugged the brunettes' favorite maroon turtleneck and slowly inhaled its scent. _...It still smells like her..._

Natsuki had hidden the sweater about three years ago because she had accidentally stained it when she tried to help the brunette with the laundry. She hid it deep within her closet so that the brunette wouldn't find out, knowing Shizuru never looked there.

"What a shame... It looked really good on her" She voiced as she took a few steps back, knowing she would eventually land on the bed. _...She wore this when..._

_

* * *

_

_**- Flashback -**_

_**

* * *

**_

"There's nothing on TV today" Voiced a bored Raven head as she flipped through the channels, trying to find something to watch. [Sigh] She was sitting on the floor, leaning her back against the couch. "I'm so bored" She only used the piece of furniture whenever she had visitors in the apartment, and at the moment she was completely alone.

"Mou, I wonder how much longer Shizuru will take... She's been out for hours!" The bluenette whined moments later, Emerald orbs looking at the time.

It was the weekend, and both girls usually stayed indoors on Saturdays to watch a movie and enjoy each others company. Especially during finals week since they were both extremely busy with school work.

_...I'm going to surprise her while we are watching the movie... _She thought as she smiled at the Poki box. She had removed the so called surprise from their original boxes and put them inside the Poki box so that she could surprise the girl in the middle of the movie.

[Click]

_...Finally! She's home... _Natsuki placed said box aside since she had heard the door open and close; Then heard someone take off their shoes and place them by the floor.

"Hi puppy" Voiced Shizuru once she had arrived at their living room, finding Natsuki there. "I'm home" She walked over to the bluenette, placing her bag and keys on the couch and gave her a quick kiss before she sat on the floor in between her lovers legs; Pressing her back against the girl's chest.

"Welcome home, love..." Replied Natsuki, wrapping her arms around the brunette and giving her a kiss on the cheek; Never leaving Emeralds from the TV. "How is your father?"

"He's very well" Shizuru took the remote control from Natsukis hand and changed the channel to the news. "And says hello"

"Hm..." Natsuki blankly replied as she took the control from the brunette. Then started to flip the channels again. "He must be excited that you're graduating in a few days"

Shizuru took the control from the girl and turned on the news once more. "He offered me a position at Fujino Corp. I think I will accept" When she felt the girl's hand reach for the remote control again she gripped the object tighter. "Natsuki, I'm warning you" She threatened.

"Mou, Shizuru!" Natsuki openly whined like a three year old. "I don't want to watch this! I don't watch the news!"

"Ara~ I know, love..." Shizuru voiced in her sweetest Kyoto-ben, using her toes to tickle the bluenettes toes. "But Michiru is going to make a guest appearance tonight. She's going to play one of her pieces on national television! We should support her and watch"

Shizuru was excited for her friend. Michiru had just landed a record deal and was starting to become publicly known for her talents as a composer and musician. She composed wonderful music with her piano and violin.

Once the bluenette heard Michirus name something inside her clicked and became upset. _...Whatever... _Natsuki grabbed the remote control from Shizuru and turned the TV off. "I don't want to watch" She said in a determined tone. "And you are not watching either"

Shizuru turned around to face the girl. Crimson orbs watched her intently. "Natsuki, you're acting childish" She voiced in her strong Kyoto-ben, not happy at all with the younger girl's actions. "Please hand me the remote, I don't want to miss the program"

They engaged in a staring contest, which soon ended when Natsuki abruptly stood up and tossed the control over on the couch. "Whatever, you can have it!" The bluenette angrily let Shizuru know and walked away.

Shizuru watched as the girl stomped her way to their bedroom and shut the door closed. She raised an eyebrow as she watched the bluenette go, not understanding why Natsuki always acted this way towards Michiru.

_...Ara... This is ridiculous..._ She thought as she turned around and faced the television once again, turning it on. _...Why does she always have to act this way?..._ And moments later left her stare from the TV to place it on the girl who now had her bike wear in hand and was heading for the door.

"Natsuki? Where are you going?" The brunette questioned, watching as the girl grabbed her shoes.

"Out! I'm going to take a ride!" The bluenette spat back angrily.

When Shizuru noticed anger in Natsukis voice she turned the TV off and stood from her sitting position on the floor; Heading towards the fuming girl. "What is the matter?" She softly asked, not understanding what was going on. "I don't understand why you are getting upset over something so... Minor"

Natsuki heard Shizurus words and then once again angrily voiced: "Whatever... I'll probably go to Mai's after my ride so don't wait up" She grabbed her helmet then reached for the door knob. She wasn't able to open the door though because she felt warm hands over hers.

"Natsuki, please don't go" Shizuru softly pleaded, "Staying over at Mai's isn't going to solve anything. Why are you acting this way?" She let go of the girl's hand once angry Emeralds looked her away; Making her take a step back.

[Sigh] Emeralds softened her stare, "I... I don't know" She lowly replied, rubbing her face with one hand while leaning her back against the door. "I just..." She paused and closed her eyes. She always had a hard time expressing how she felt, especially when it had something to do with Shizurus friendship with Michiru. "It just, it hurts" She brought a hand to her chest. "It hurts here" She breathed in, slowly. "It tightens every time you say her name. Every time I see you standing next to her. Every time people at your University make stupid comments about you two" She opened her eyes once more but did not have the courage to look at the brunette in front of her. "I... I know it shouldn't bother me. But I don't know why, it just... Does"

"..." Shizuru stared quietly at the girl; Trying to make logic out of what she just heard. Trying to make logic of her words. _...Am I... Hearing this correctly?... _She thought as her lips curved upwards in realization, then took a step closer to the bluenette. "Ara, Ara" She voiced once more, wrapping her arms around the bluenettes neck. Pulling her face closer to hers. The bluenettes nose was now touching hers.

"..." Emeralds stared at Crimson questioningly, not expecting this reaction. "Shizuru~ Didn't you hear what I just said!" She spat, feeling as if she was being mocked by the older girl. "Why are you smiling?" She whined; Crossing her arms while staring away.

"Ara~" Voiced Shizuru, not letting go of the bluenette. "I had no idea that my Natsuki was the jealous type" She took a few steps back, pulling the girl with her as she went. Noticing how red the Raven haired Himes face had become because of her comment. "O-Oh!" She miscalculated her steps though and ended up stumbling over the couch and landing on the floor with the girl on top of her.

"Ara~ How clumsy of me" Shizuru playfully voiced once more, noticing Natsukis face had become a deeper shade of red because of their current position. Her face had landed right in between Shizurus ample bosoms. She let go of the bluenettes neck and softly pulled her up so she could see her heated face. _...You're just so cute... _She caressed her flushed cheek lovingly, smiling at the girl. _...And so... Beautiful... _Then tucked some scattered blue tresses neatly behind the bluenettes ear; Slowly closing her eyes and leaning upward to capture the younger Himes lips.

They shared an innocent kiss, no lust present whatsoever. "Mmmm" Shizuru pulled back and slowly opened her eyes, resting her head on the floor again. Then stared at the bluenette above her and softly voiced:

"Natsuki should know that I'm always thinking about her..." Shizuru caressed the girl's cheek while studying her face. "She should know that, I can't live without her" Then gently traced the girl's lips with her finger. "That there will never be two souls that fit so perfectly together like hers and mine"

_...Shizuru... _Natsuki stared at the girl below her and couldn't hold back the tears. _...I'm sorry... _She then felt the brunette lean upward again. Lovingly, tenderly kissing her tears away.

"I'm afraid I'm... Going to loose you" Natsuki voiced between quiet sobs. "That what I can offer you... That my love is not enough"

"You will never loose me, Natsuki..." Shizuru lowly voiced between kisses, "Do you want to know why?" Then softly smiled and caressed the bluenettes cheek, brushing away the tears again. She grabbed the bluenettes hand and placed it on her chest so that the bluenette could feel the wild beat of her heart. _...Natsuki... _It was pounding so hard she felt like it was going to pound its way out of her chest any given moment.

"D-Do you feel that, Natsuki?" Shizuru shakily voiced once more, starting to become emotional herself; Not understanding why Natsuki always felt so insecure. "Do you know who does this to me?" She whispered again, closing her eyes and letting out a shaky breath. "This..." Tears started running down her face. "This is all you, Natsuki" She could barely whisper. "Only you can do this to me" And breathed in shakily. _...Don't ever doubt the power you have over me..._

Natsuki got off from Shizuru and laid next to her. She faced her direction, never taking her hand from it's current position. "Oi, Shiz..." She huskily started as she brushed the brunettes tears away with her unoccupied hand. "Please don't cry" And she kissed the brunette on the cheek over and over and over until she felt no more tears running down her beautiful face. "I guess I didn't know I was the jealous type" Then shrugged, these words that earned her a laugh from the crying girl.

"Ara~" A smiling Shizuru voiced; Also shifting to her side never releasing her hold of the bluenettes hand. She caressed the girls cheek, staring at Emeralds for a long moment.

"Michiru is just a friend, Natsuki" Shizuru whispered. "That's all she is and will ever be" Then closed her eyes and gave the bluenette a long, slow, tender kiss on the lips. "Your love is all I need, Natsuki" She voiced as she parted their lips. "Nothing else matters as long as you love me"

Natsuki let go of Shizurus hand and instead wrapped it around her waist. Pulling the girl closer to her while intertwining their legs. _...Mmm... _She embraced her, gently caressing her back underneath her soft, Maroon sweater. "I know... I'm sorry" She said while closing her eyes, leaning her forehead against the older girls.

The brunette also closed her eyes, using one hand to rest her head and the other to embrace the bluenette. They stayed silent for a long moment, gently touching and teasing each other. The only sound that could be heard in the apartment was Shizurus giggle from time to time as she playfully caressed the bluenettes cheek with the tip of her nose. Placing soft kisses there again and again and again.

..._This is the perfect time... Come on Kuga... Lets do it!..._

Natsuki couldn't help and inhale nervously. "H-Hey, Shiz?" She huskily voiced as she caressed the girl in return. "Can you... Can you pass me the Poki?"

"Ara, what a way to ruin the moment, Natsuki" The brunette teasingly voiced. She gave the girl a peck on the lips and then shifted a little to be able to reach out the box that was near the couch.

As soon as the brunette had the box in hand Natsuki grabbed her and pulled her causing Shizuru to land on top of her. She didn't want the brunette peaking inside the box just yet. _...Ha ha... I got you now..._ Her lips curved upwards at the thought.

The brunette could only giggle when she saw Natsukis smirk. "Fufu, my puppy should have said so earlier if she was in the moooood~" She teased, placing the Poki down next to her. Then slowly closed her eyes and leaned downward to capture her loves lips. "Mmmm"

Seconds later, Natsuki slowly rose to a sitting position with Shizuru sitting on top of her, never breaking the heated kiss.

"I love you..." Shizuru whispered as she parted their lips. Slowly planting short kisses, working her way down to the bluenettes creamy neck. "Please never forget it"

_...__Oh god..._ Natsuki closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side a little. _...Ah... _Her heart was beating so fast and she felt like she was burning up. "Mmmm" The brunette always teased Natsukis weak spot. It was a few centimeters below her ear. _...I-I have to stop her..._ She slightly shivered. _...Ahhh, but that feels so good..._ She was starting to breathe heavily, her arousal increasing by the second and could feel the brunette doing the same. "W-Wait" She was able to stutter, but the brunette captured her lips once more, cutting her words.

Natsuki, by instinct, wrapped an arm around Shizurus waist, pulling her closer, closing any possible distance that existed between them. "Mmmmm" Wanting to feel more of her; All of her. _...Shizuru..._ Then placed her other hand on the brunettes warm thigh, caressing it gently. _...Oh god she's wearing a mini skirt..._ Natsuki gasped as she felt warm, smooth skin instead of fabric. The thought instantly intoxicating her. She didn't realize what Shizuru was wearing since she never left her stare of the TV when the brunette arrived home. _...I won't be able to stop myself..._ She thought as she felt her hand move on its own, gently squeezing her Himes thigh; Making the brunette gasp from her bold actions.

The brunette parted the kiss, gasping for air; And slowly rose her arms as she felt the bluenette slowly removing her top. Luckily for them, the Maroon turtleneck didn't fit too tight against the brunettes frame, so it was easy to remove, leaving Shizuru in her white camisole in a matter of seconds.

Shizuru took this opportunity to switch positions. Wanting to also remove some of the bluenettes clothing, feeling the lack of body heat. She was quick enough for Natsuki not to notice, and now, the bluenette sat on top of her with her arms around the brunettes neck. _...I need you..._ She thought as she ran her fingertips up and down the bluenettes thighs. _...Why can't you wear a skirt for once..._ She was finding it difficult since the younger Hime was wearing basketball shorts. "Mmmmm" She embraced the bluenette tighter; Much, much tighter. Slowly planting kisses on her neck while leaning forward so she could lay on top of the girl.

_...Oh god... _Natsuki shivered, arching a little once she felt the brunettes weight on her._ ...Oh god what have I done..._ There was no way she could stop the brunette now. She could feel the brunettes hand inside her shorts, caressing her inner thigh. And at this point Natsuki just couldn't take it any longer. _...A-Ahh... I need you inside me... _Her heart was beating uncontrollably. Her breathing was frantic. But she also had something else in mind. "W-Wait" She was able stuttered once more, rolling over. She was now on top of the brunette. _...Shizuru... _She gasped for air as she stared at Crimson below her, but not for too long.

Shizuru reached for the brunettes neck and pulled her down hard, passionately drowning her once more with her lips. _...Don't try to resist, my love..._ She gently caressed the bluenettes back of her neck with her fingertips; And felt her tremble above her as their lips slowly brushed against one another.

"Mmmmmm" Shizuru let her hands wonder on the bluenettes skin. Traveling downwards as she slowly searched for her goal. _...Ara... _But the girls shorts were obstructing the way. _...This IS NOT working!..._

Shizuru was extremely aroused and had reached her maximum. She really needed to release. She rolled over once more, pinning Natsukis arms over her head against the floor. "Natsuki..." She pleaded. Pleaded so that the girl would stop playing games. She needed to touch her. Feel her. She needed a lot more from her but for some unknown reason Natsuki was not giving in. "Natsuki, please..." She whispered to her love below.

Natsuki stared at pleading Crimson above her and could not deny her any longer. Whatever she had planned could wait another day. "Come here..." She huskily whispered, and instantly let herself go. Giving-in to her body's desires. "Mmmmmmmm" She could feel how much Shizuru needed her by how she trembled, gasping for air above her. "Mmmmmm" By how quickly she had closed the gap between them, pressing their bodies together tightly; Hungrily biting her neck and lower lip.

_...You love me... Only me... _Natsuki felt the brunette start to slowly rock her body against hers. Soft whimpers of pleasure soon escaping the brunettes lips as she broke the kiss and rested her moist forehead against her moist own. _...Shizuru... _Her breathing was out of control_, _so the bluenette knew that Shizuru, like herself, was very close into reaching ecstasy. _...Oh god... You feel so good..._ Natsuki kept her eyes closed and spread her legs a little more, wanting to feel more of her. "Shizuru" She softly whimpered as she slowly rocked her body with the brunettes. Finding her rhythm instantly. "Mmmmm" Moaning in pleasure as their rhythm picked up, becoming more frantic each passing second. And unfortunately accidentally tipping over the Poki box.

"Ahhhhhhhh" Shizuru whimpered in pleasure. She was almost there. "Natsuki" She silently let her partner know it was almost time, but:

_...Ara?... _Shizuru slowly opened her eyes. Never interrupting the swing of her hips for she heard something metallic, like a yen, rolling on the floor. She curiously followed the noise. Slowly subsiding with what she was doing for she was puzzled by what she saw. ..._I-Is that?..._

_...__Mou... Why is she stopping now?..._ Natsuki internally whined when she felt the brunette suddenly stop their love making session. That has definitely never happened before. And she knew Shizuru had not reached 'Heaven' because they usually did so together.

Emeralds opened her eyes and saw Shizuru gasping for air above her. _...Uh?... _But said brunette had Crimson orbs fixed on something on the floor. _...What is she-... _Natsuki followed her stare and her heart raised like never before, _...Shit!... Shit shit shit!... How did those get there!... _She was still gasping for air as she frantically looked around, searching for the Poki box. _...W-We must have knocked it over somehow..._ Then thought, but was interrupted when she felt the brunette leave her position from on top of her and crawled over to the objects. Stopping when she was right in front of them. Staring at them.

"..." Shizuru stared blankly, questioningly at the rings in front of her; Not knowing whether she should pick them up, whether they were real. _...But... _She was still trying to control her breathing but was unable to do so. _...I thought... _She finally reached out to one of them, tracing the circled object with a finger. _...I thought she wasn't ready for this?..._ She thought, questioning the objects. "N-Natsuki?" She stuttered, and soon after felt arms embrace her loosely from behind.

"I love you, Shizuru" Natsuki huskily whispered into Shizurus right ear. Her arms wrapped around the girls waist; Pressing the brunettes back against her. She felt the girl inhale shakily by what she voiced next:

"I-I... I know that a marriage between us will not be recognized in this country... But please wear this ring as a symbol of our love" Natsuki picked up one of the rings and brought it to view. Then placed butterfly kisses on the brunettes neck and shoulder while voicing: "I would be the happiest person in the planet if you would allow me to be your life partner" She whispered. And seconds later she felt the brunette trembling, tear drops were slowly landing on the arm that was embracing the girl.

Natsuki panicked. _...Oh god... Is it too soon?... I mean... We've been together for barely two years..._

"S-Shizuru?" Natsuki was starting to become more nervous since the brunette didn't respond. "I-I'm sorry. Is it too soon? I-I mean... I thought it might be a good idea since we are thinking of purchasing a home together-" But the brunette interrupted her by voicing:

"I would love to grow old with you, Natsuki" Shizuru wiped her tears away and lovingly caressed the arm that was embracing her. "It is my dream to spend the rest of my life with you" Then rested the back of her head on the bluenettes shoulder and closed her eyes. "I... Just was surprised... I was not expecting this... That you were thinking this way since, since you were a little hesitant when I proposed the idea of having a place of our own"

Natsuki heard this and was instantly relieved. She gently turned the girl so she could see her face. "Baka..." She lowly voiced, smiling softly at the girl while making eye contact with her. "I wasn't hesitating about spending my life with you. You're the only person I want to spend it with..." She caressed the brunettes cheek. "I just like this apartment. The location is perfect and I think its the right size for us" She leaned and kissed the brunette on the lips, then rested her forehead against the brunettes own, looking down at the ring she was still holding. "But I know you're graduating in a few weeks. And, well, I realized this place isn't going to be suitable anymore for you"

And it was true. Most of the people that lived in the building were college students. Sooner or later Shizuru would have to move to a different environment, she was about to graduate and would not be a college student any longer.

"It wont be suitable for me either in another couple of years" Natsuki softly smiled and caressed the brunette's nose with hers, "So it is a good idea to move, and start a new life together..." And Emeralds looked at Crimson lovingly. "I shouldn't have hesitated. The one thing I know is, where you are, is where I belong. Where you go, is where I want to be" And that was very, very true.

"Ara~" Shizuru's cheeks were slightly flushed because of Natsukis loving words. "Natsuki is such a helpless romantic" She wrapped her arms around the bluenettes waist and pulled her closer, placing playful kisses all over her face. "I really love a romantic Natsuki"

"O-Oi!" Pouted a now blushing Natsuki, gently pushing Shizuru away who was still kissing her all over her heated face. "I'm not a romantic!" But she couldn't help but smile as Shizuru kissed her and placed her arms around Shizurus neck, pulling her down on the floor with her. Embracing her. "I drive a Ducati and wear leather... I'm a bad ass"

Shizuru giggled by this comment. "Ara, I might loooove a romantic Natsuki, but I love a bad ass Natsuki much much much more!" And closed her eyes as she leaned to capture her loves luscious lips with her eager own. _...I can't wait to start marriage life with you... My love..._

* * *

_**- End Flashback -**_

_**

* * *

**_

_...__I have to get out of here..._ The bluenette told herself as she felt tears trying to break through. "I'll end up thinking about her all day if I stay" She rose from the bed and walked over to her closet again. "I'll just have to get new workout clothes on my way there" She placed the brunettes sweater back to its previous position and grabbed her running shoes. [Sigh] "I really don't want Monday to come..." That's the day she'd have to start working at Fujino Corp.

She walked out of the house and headed for the garage. She was about to get into her car but then had a thought. _...I haven't rode my Ducati in a long time..._ She walked over to said bike and took the dusty cover off it. "Hey baby..." She lowly voiced, then got on it and revived the powerful engine. "I guess its just you and me again" She was interrupted from her thoughts when her cellphone buzzed. She looked at the caller. _...What the hell does she want?..._ Then in one swift movement picked it up. "Not now, I'm extremely busy" Her voice was hoarse.

_"Doing what, screwing another co-worker?"_ Nao jokingly replied.

If Natsuki clenched the cellphone any tighter one could swear it was going to rip in two. "I don't have time for this, Spider" She was about to hang up.

_"Alright alright, Gee... I won't make jokes about that"_ Nao let the irritated girl know. _...At least not for now..._ Then thought.

"What do you want!" Natsuki spat, heading out of the driveway.

_"I need you to lend me some money"_ When she didn't hear a reply from the biker she added. _"I called Fujino but it's going to voicemail... It's to pay for tuition"_

"Tuition my ass" Scuffed Natsuki, not too convinced, while trying to remain calm. Her heart had skipped a beat when she heard Nao mention the brunette. "You haven't paid me for last time... And you used the same lame excuse back then too. I'm not falling for it again"

Nao rolled her eyes. _"I'm serious mutt. It's due next week... And if I don't pay I won't be able to go to class"_ She added.

"Do you even go to class?" Natsuki questioned. [Sigh] But the bluenette had no choice but to give in. "Alright... But I want to see the receipt"

_"Yea, whatever..."_ Nao rolled her eyes yet again. _"Oh, and Mai wanted me to remind you about that the cats birthday is this weekend... Everyone will be there so she wants you to show. And who knows? Maybe you'll get lucky and get hitched with a hot college girl"_

"Spider" Natsuki threatened, "If you want money from me you better lay low" She paused and then announced: "Tell Mai I'll be there" And with that said, closed her phone shut.

**oOoOo**

**Tokyo General Hospital**

"I'll send this sample down to the lab to analyze. It shouldn't take more than half an hour to obtain the results, so you can rest here until then if you would like. No one will disturb you" Voiced Shizurus doctor as he labeled the tube filled with blood _FUJINO SHIZURU_ and walked out the door, leaving the brunette alone with her thoughts.

She lay there, letting her eyes wonder around the white room, Crimson orbs not really fixed on anything specific. _...Ara... I have to really start watching what I eat..._ She said to herself, noticing the bump as she rested her hands on her stomach. The doctor had weighted her as part of the physical examination and she couldn't believe how much weight she had gained. Last time she weighted herself she was at 52kg (115lbs) which was normal for someone of her height (171cm or 5'6"), and now was at 56kg (123lbs). She didn't think much of it since she knew she was eating a lot more than before and thought it was probably because she had fallen into deep depression.

"What if there's really something wrong, and it's not stress like I thought?" She calmly voiced, closing her eyes shut. "I've been feeling horrible for almost a month now. And... It doesn't seem to get any better" She lay still for a few moments. She was starting to become uncomfortable. The last time she was at a hospital was 3 months ago. She had been rushed there because she had terrible internal pain. She knew she had lost her baby when she started bleeding nonstop as the ambulance drove her to the hospital. That's when she was told what she had already known when she realized she was bleeding; That the tiny life inside her was gone. Again.

"What if I'm... Dying" She voiced as she stared blankly out the window. "I would definitely welcome it if that were the case" She hated being away from the bluenette.

Her mind went back and forth, wanting to forgive the girl, but inside her she knew she shouldn't. She didn't want to go back and live the rest of her life doubting the bluenette. Thinking that if she had an affair once, there was a chance that she would do it again. And she knew if that were to happen she wouldn't be able to stand it. She knew she wouldn't be happy that way. Staying away was for the best.

..._Ara, Shizuru... What on earth are you thinking?..._ She mentally scolded herself. Death was certainly convenient, it would definitely relieve her from her heartache, but it was not acceptable. _...Stay focused..._ She told herself as she grabbed her cellphone from her purse, turning the power on to see the time. Once it was on it beeped, letting her know she had received a message. She pressed the **OPEN** button and read it. "Ara..." She couldn't help but smile. "Michiru is back" She voiced again and closed her phone.

Shizuru had missed the girl the past months. She was one of the few people she could be herself with. A true friend. So she was happy to learn her former classmate and best friend was back in Japan.

"Alright Shizuru-san, we have the results" Voiced her doctor as he closed the door shut behind him. He walked over to the brunette, dragging his chair with him and placed it next to were she was laying. He sat there reviewing the results once more before he told her the news.

"Is there something wrong, Hiroki-han?" Shizuru voiced moments later. She was starting to feel nervous because he was taking so long. She wanted to know what was wrong, but of course she didn't let it show.

Hiroki removed his stare from the documents and smiled at the brunette. "Nothing to worry about Shizuru-san" He finally voiced. "The analysis only proved my suspicions on the symptoms you described earlier" He genuinely smiled to her once more. "You are expecting, Shizuru-san"

"..." The brunette didn't blink. As matter of fact, the brunette didn't move, didn't speak, didn't react at all. She just stared at the doctor without saying word.

"Shizuru-san?" Hiroki asked worriedly moments later, this was definitely not the reaction he was expecting from the brunette. "Shizuru-san, are... You okay?"

"Ara, I'm afraid I don't find your jokes very appropriate, Hiroki-han" Shizuru lowly replied, with no emotion present whatsoever, and was starting to get up to leave.

"Shizuru-san, the results are 99.9% accurate... And they say that you are expecting" Hiroki tried again, trying to remain calm and to calm the girl. He knew how much this topic made her feel uneasy although she didn't show it. He had seen her breakdown twice before. And the last thing he wanted was to anger the heir to the most successful and wealthy company in all of Japan because of a mistake on his part.

"That is not possible" Shizuru spoke, gathering her belongings. "I have not tried another insemination since the last time. There must be some sort of mistake with the test"

"Ah, perhaps..." Hirohito was not too convinced of his own words. These tests were never wrong. But he was puzzled himself, doubting the accuracy of the test since Shizuru had told him she hadn't tried to become pregnant again. "Lets do an ultrasound just to make sure..." And he motioned her to lay back down so he could get her ready for the test. When he saw that Shizuru wasn't up for it he tried again. "Please Shizuru-san, it's just as a precaution"

Shizuru was hesitant, but slowly laid back down, knowing this had to be done. She was sick after all, so she had to comply to her doctors wishes. She faced the direction opposite to the ultrasound machine once he brought it to view. She didn't want to see the emptiness inside her when just a few months ago she had seen otherwise.

The brunette closed her eyes and breathed in slowly when her doctor unbuttoned the last 4 buttons from the medical shirt she was wearing, and felt the coolness of the gel being gently spread on her womb.

Hiroki turned off the machines sound, noticing how Shizuru faced away when he brought the machine to view. "Okay, I'm going to take a look now..." He informed and gently placed the transducer on his patients womb. He started pressing gently not wanting to start out roughly so that the brunette could get used to the transducer. Then pressed a little harder on her tummy to be able to see better.

_...O-Oh..._ Hirokis hand started trembling by what came into view. _...Oh god..._ He thought, trying to remain calm. _...Did we make a mistake in diagnosing her?..._ He stared at the screen a little longer before he pressed the **PRINT** button. _...The positioning is a little off..._ He thought as he looked at the screen, and then down to Shizurus file with a picture of her womb he had taken three months ago _...Could it be that... There were two?..._ He was sure it wasn't the same fetus he had seen three and a half months ago when he had announced to Shizuru and Natsuki that the brunette was 3 weeks pregnant. He compared the two pictures again a little closer, not wanting to miss one single detail. And then he saw it. Back then it was still too soon to be able to tell, but there were two babies inside of Shizurus womb. The one that survived was positioned much lower for the ultrasound machine to detect it wholly. If one were to see it one would think it was just another organ, not a baby. _...I guess it's time to let her know..._ And he slowly turned the machines sound on.

[Da-Dum]

Shizuru slowly opened her eyes. Listening; Hearing a familiar but stronger sound she had definitely heard before.

[Da-Dum]

She thought her mind was playing games with her; That she had finally gone totally and completely insane.

[Da-Dum]

_...T-This... This... I-Isn't real..._

[Da-Dum]

_...This can't be real!..._

[Da-Dum]

Her body started trembling uncontrollably, overwhelmed by the beating sound. She didn't know if to believe what she was hearing.

[Da-Dum]

Because it was a beautiful sound.

[Da-Dum]

The most beautiful sound she had ever heard.

[Da-Dum]

It was the sound of a beating heart; It was the sound of life.

[Da-Dum]

She couldn't hold back the tears any longer and shakily inhaled. Crimson orbs slowly turned to face the screen.

[Da-Dum]

And in a matter of seconds Shizuru broke down and cried.

[Da-Dum]

Crimson orbs weren't able to stop.

[Da-Dum]

Because what she saw there, was a tiny, precious life.

_...I'm glad... _Hiroki softly smiled at the sobbing girl, "Congratulations, Shizuru-san..." And then embraced his patient; Trying to comfort her knowing it was much needed. "You have successfully completed your first trimester"

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

Finally I gave you guys the answer you wanted to know about Fumi... **(^_^)**

If you guys haven't seen my avatar you definitely should. I think its soooo cute... LOL. I'm sure you guys have seen it somewhere before. I found it somewhere on goodle. **(^_^)** The flashback you read in this chapter is totally because of that pic. Them sitting watching TV... Poki (or maybe Pretz... Cant really read it) on Shizurus hand... Somehow gave me the idea...

Fumi Manjome is my favorite character from Aoi Hana - Sweet Blue Flowers. for those of you who don't know, It is an ongoing Manga that was released a couple of years ago. The Anime just released in July of 2009. I totally recommend it. **(^_^)**

**AN: I watched Mai Hime again the past week just because I hadn't seen it in a while... And I realized why some of you asked why I picked the name Fumi for Shizurus baby... I totally forgot there was a Fumi already in the series... Can you believe my mistake! LOL I can! LOL, I can change it to something else so that you guys don't get confused, but i like the name so most likely I will stick with it. I'll just give her a nickname or something.  
**

Thanks a lot for the comments/reviews.

And please let me know your thoughts about the chapter **(^_^)**


	9. Season 1 Episode 09

**- Brought Back Together By You -**

**Season 1: Episode 9**

**Somewhere In Tokyo  
**

**- o -****  
**

_...__Maybe I over did it a little..._ Winced a very sore bluenette as she stepped out of the gyms shower room with nothing more than a towel covering her toned body. She was now heading straight for her rented locker in the changing room. _...I should have known better... I haven't done this in a while... _[Sigh] _...Maybe I should have started with something simple... _She had been working out for almost two hours straight, only taking breaks to have something to drink or to steady her breathing. She was trying very hard not to think of the certain Chestnut haired Hime that always occupied her thoughts.

"Good thing I have tomorrow off. I'd rather shoot myself than go to work this sore..." She voiced tiredly to herself, opening her locker and reaching for her clothes. "That kickboxing class the trainer talked about earlier sounds interesting though, maybe it's a good idea to join. It should help release all this... Stress" She was alone in the room so she changed there rather quickly not wanting to walk all the way back to the private area to do so. "Or maybe I can join Karate?" Another sigh, "Anything that can distract me is fine. I just..." She slowly brought a finger to her lips, tracing it smoothly for four seconds and then frowned, pushing her current thoughts away. Her mind was always on the brunette, she just couldn't help it, it was something she had no control over. "I just... Need to stop thinking" She closed her eyes, leaning her forehead against the locker. "I... Need to stop thinking about her" She whispered sorrowfully. Once she was done changing, she made sure she had her keys and reached for her cellphone to look at the time.

_...I'm starting to get hungry... Maybe I'll stop by Mai's restaurant before I head home... _She thought, flipping her cellphone open as she headed out to the parking lot. "Oh, I have a voice message" She didn't recognize the number so proceeded and listened to the message.

"..."She stopped all of her movements, remaining immobile but only for a few seconds. Her face becoming pale with worry, her hands trembling uncontrollably from what she had just heard.

"Shizuru" She whispered, then wasted no time and hurried to her Ducati, wanting to be by the brunettes side; Wanting to know what had happened to the girl.

**oOoOo**

**Tokyo General Hospital**

"She's just a little shaken up" Voiced Hiroki as he scribbled the brunettes prescription on hospital letterhead, "This will calm her nerves and help her sleep tonight" Then handed the piece of paper to the Marine blue haired woman who stood in front of him, internally taking notes of what he was saying.

Hiroki had initially called Natsuki so that she could pick Shizuru up at the hospital since the bluenette was primary on Shizuru's emergency contact list, not to mention she was also her spouse. But when the bluenette didn't respond he had to consult with his patient, asking her if there was someone else that could be by her side, someone that could take her home. She had immediately voiced Michirus name and handed him her information so that he could get in touch with the girl.

"The medication is really not that strong" Hiroki softly continued, "But it can make her dizzy, so please make sure she eats before she takes it and have her rest for a couple of days. She shouldn't be pushing herself too hard"

"Certainly, I will" Replied Michiru, walking over to where the brunette lay. She sat next to her on the bed, gently stroking her soft, Chestnut tresses with her right hand.

"Please let her know that I will be getting in touch with her soon to set up our next meeting. And have her or Kuga-san call me if they have any questions or concerns" Hiroki stood from his chair and headed out the door to give the two women privacy. "I'll be back in a couple of minutes with her release form" He voiced before he closed the door shut.

[Sigh] Michiru stared at the sleeping brunette intently, not really understanding what had happened or why she was in the hospital in the first place. The doctor did not really explain the situation since she is not a family member, but he did ease her worry when he affirmed that the brunette was alright. _...What happened, Shizuru?..._ She questioned herself, frowning as she stared at the sleeping girl. She had never seen her this fragile before. _...Why are you here all alone?..._ Then gently reached for Shizurus hand, caressing with one finger the brunettes ring finger, and noticing a certain piece of jewelry the brunette adored wasn't adorning that finger anymore. _...Where is Natsuki?..._

"Shizuru" Michiru softly voiced moments later, trying to wake the sleeping beauty. The sun was starting to set and she needed to take the girl home so she could rest properly in the comfort of her own bed.

Michiru caressed the brunettes forehead lovingly, softly voicing once more: "Shizuru, it's time to wake up"

Shizuru slowly awoke from her slumber and followed the familiar voice. "Michiru?" She was able to voice when she saw said girl, sounding hoarse from all the crying she had previously done. She became teary eyed as she watched her good friend looking down at her, smiling. "M-Michiru" She started to sob, burying her head on the girls chest, holding tightly onto her white shirt. "Michiru, I'm-"

"Shi-chan" The Marine blue haired girl whispered as she stroke brunette tresses again. "There's no need to be scared, I'm here now... You are not alone" She whispered, wiping away her tears and giving her a soft, reassuring smile. She held the sobbing brunette close and embraced her, staying in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. "Come on..." She softly voiced once she noticed the brunette had finally calmed. She stood and reached for the brunettes hands to help her stand. "Lets get you properly dressed, hm?" She smiled again, "It's time to take you home"

**oOoOo**

Once Natsuki had reached the hospital she threw her helmet on the floor and sprinted inside, not really caring about the people she pushed aside and bumped into in the process.

_"Hi Kuga-san" _She was gasping for air, _"This is Hiroki, Shizuru-sans doctor"_ Not wanting to stop for one second, afraid her legs might give out, _"Please don't be alarmed, Shizuru-san is alright now, but..."_ She didn't care if she collapsed of exhaustion, _"She will need assistance getting home, she won't be able to do so on her own"_ She just wanted to know that the brunette was alright.

..._Almost there..._ Her adrenaline kicked in and she increased her speed noticing she was so close to her desired destination. Then, abruptly stopped and hastily opened the door.

"Shizuru!" She yelled, breathing frantically through her mouth, startling the two current occupants in the room.

Hiroki apologized to his patient and headed to the door to meet Natsuki who stood there gasping for air. "Kuga-san..." He voiced, motioning the bluenette to follow him outside the room.

"W-Where's, Shizuru?" Natsuki asked between gasps, taking a few steps back and bending slightly. She placed her hands on her knees to hold herself up. "What... W-What happened?"

"Don't worry Kuga-san, Shizuru-san's alright" Hiroki reassured her, noticing how worried she sounded and looked. "I had given her medication to calm her nerves and just needed someone to accompany her home. I'm sorry if I worried you, that was not my intention" He gave her an apologetic smile.

"Where is she?" The bluenette was trying to calm her heavy breathing but found it impossible to do so. All she wanted at the moment was to see the brunette and confirm for herself that she was indeed in perfect condition, that she was not hurt in any way or in pain.

"I believe it was a friend that picked her up, they left my office about..." Hiroki looked at his watch closely, "I would say fifteen minutes ago or so"

The bluenette slowly stood straight and leaned against the wall behind her, closing her eyes in the process. Her throat was dry from all the running she had done. _...I just missed her..._ She thought as she breathed loudly through her mouth. Her heart was pounding so fast she thought she was going to have a stroke any second. _...I... I really wanted to see her..._

"Why don't you sit and take a breather, Kuga-san?" Hiroki voiced again with a smile plastered on his face as he showed her to a small couch near the end of the hall. "Then go home to your wife as soon as possible. You'll see with your own eyes that she is indeed alright" He could only imagine how surprised the bluenette was going to be when Shizuru told her she was four months pregnant. _...It's Shizuru-san's place to tell her, not mine..._ He kept on smiling, _...She would be upset if I stole her spotlight... I definitely don't want to mess with that... Pregnant women can be scary..._

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a patient to tend to" Hiroki vowed to Natsuki and finally headed back to his office.

_...__Go home to your wife..._ Natsuki slowly slid down the wall, wincing in pain from today's exercises. _...Because of what I've done, I don't have a wife to go home to anymore..._ Thinking of what the doctor had just told her. _...I want to see you, Shizuru... _She hadn't seen or heard from the brunette since that night they spent together three weeks ago. _...I need you to come back home..._ She let out a shaky breath, her vision was becoming blurry because of the salty liquid that was accumulating in her eyes. _...I can't take this distance anymore... I need to hear your voice..._ She brought both hands to cover her teary face and sorrowfully whispered: "I want to be with you"

**oOoOo**

**Michiru's Condo**

"Here, take this..." Michiru handed the brunette the medication her doctor had prescribed, along with a cup of water.

They had arrived to the Marine blue haired girl's condo two hours ago, and said girl had helped her Chestnut haired friend get comfortable and ready for bed by preparing her a warm bath and something light to eat just as her doctor had instructed her to do so. The brunette had finished eating what Michiru had prepared and was now being tucked in by her friend.

"The doctor said it should help you calm down and sleep at ease" Michiru kept on as she watched the girl do as told. Michiru was still not sure why the brunette had asked to spend the night at her place, and not at home with her Raven haired wife. She has not said a word at all since they left the hospital. _...They must have had a fight I guess..._ Michiru concluded.

"Ookini, Michiru" Voiced Shizuru as she placed the half filled cup on the night stand. "Kanin-na for making you pick me up at the hospital, you were the first person I thought to call"

Michiru sat on the bed next to her friend and gave her a soft smile, "There's no need to apologize, that's what friends are for, right? I would have been deeply hurt if you wouldn't have called"

Moments later, Shizuru laid down, resting on her side and faced her friend.

Michiru followed suit and faced her as well. "Are you feeling better?" She then asked, staring directly at Crimson orbs.

"Mm, I'm fine" Shizuru reassured her.

"So? What happened?" Michiru worriedly pressed on, trying to find out what had happened to the girl. "Why were you at the hospital in the first place?"

"It... It was just a routine check up" Shizuru replied, not sure how to tell her friend what the doctor had told her earlier during the day. She was still shocked from the news herself. She was extremely happy of course, there was no denying it. But still a little shocked.

"Is... The baby alright?" Michiru sounded concerned, resting her hand on the brunettes stomach and gently caressing it as she stared at it.

_...But... _Shizuru was stunned. _...How does she know?..._ She looked at her friend questioningly, not being able to voice her thoughts. _...Maybe Hiroki-han told her..._ She knew it was not possible because he was not supposed to disclose any personal information to anyone, unless it was a family member or spouse, and Michiru was neither of these. _...There is no other way she would know though..._ Her belly was rather small to be four months pregnant, so it wasn't really that noticeable.

"A-Ara, _Hai_... The baby is just fine" Shizuru finally replied, not wanting to ponder at it any longer. That would be something she would have to ask her later on, for right now her sleepiness was starting to kick in. They stayed in a comfortable silence for a few moments and then heard her friend voice:

"I'm glad" The talented composer truly smiled, then left her stare of the brunettes belly and placed it on Crimson eyes instead. "I can't believe you didn't tell me you tried to get pregnant again!" She voiced, a little hurt. "I know I haven't called in a couple of months, but you should have at least left a message on my answering machine when you found out that you were expecting, I always check my voice mails when I'm away"

..._Ara... Now I'm confused..._ Thought Shizuru as she heard her friend talk and talk and talk.

"Tell me everything! When did you find out? How far along are you? How was the teenagers reaction when you told her?" [Giggles] "I can only imagine her face..."

Michiru was very exited for her friend. She knew how hard the couple had tried to become pregnant, and how heartbroken the couple had been when they had failed on both tries.

_"Third times a charm" _Michiru had whispered when she had arrived to the doctors office and noticed a glow in the brunette that she had never seen in her before. Noticing how unusual it was for the brunette to have gained weight in such short period of time.

"..." Michiru stopped asking questions when she noticed tears run down the brunettes cheeks. She stayed completely quiet for a moment.

"Shi-chan?" Michiru questioned. "Shizuru, what's wrong?" She wiped her friends tears away and embraced her; This action that made Shizuru sob even more. "It's okay. Don't cry" She gently caressed the girls back trying to soothe her.

"I... I just found out today" Shizuru voiced between sobs, "Natsuki doesn't know" She held on tightly to Michirus shirt.

"How can she not know?" Michiru blurted out loud subconsciously. _...I took one look at her and just knew... It's so noticeable..._

What the sobbing brunette voiced next made Michiru widened her eyes in shock.

"Natsuki and I... W-We are not together anymore" Shizuru let the girl know between sobs once more.

Michiru held her breath and then released it a few seconds later. _...How is that possible?..._ She just couldn't believe what she had just heard. _...No, this is just some sort of misunderstanding... _She knew Shizuru was madly in love with the bluenette. There was nothing in the world that would separate her from the younger girl. To Michiru, it was like they were destined to be together. They could never be separated. When she sees them together, the way they act around each other, the way they look at each other, she could somehow see how perfectly they mold with one another. She thought it was strange because of how different they both were, but she could see how it somehow worked. _...Stupid teenager must have made her upset again... I have to give her a piece of my mind, seriously... _But of course she didn't know that the brunette had moved out of her home about a month ago. Or that the reason why she had left was because Natsuki was unfaithful to her. She was not aware of all the things that had happened while she was on tour. _...With such great news... In a few days they'll be happy and all lovey dovey again..._

"I... I don't know if I should tell her" Shizuru let out, a little more calmed now, still clinging to her friend. She was going to tell Michiru why she had left Natsuki but did not want to think about that at the moment. That would be something she would have to do another day, because today, something else was clouding her thoughts. "I don't know if she will consider the baby as hers. If... If she will be happy by this news"

_...Okay? Now I really don't understand whats going on... _Michiru was confused, "Shizuru, listen to yourself" She softly voiced, not believing what she had heard Shizuru say. _...What did Natsuki do to make Shizuru think this way?..._ She wasn't sure.

"What you are saying honestly doesn't make any sense" Michiru continued, caressing the brunettes back lovingly. "I might not approve of the girls behavior" Then joked, "And honestly, I really don't know what you see in her. Well... Besides the fact that she is sexy and stunningly beautiful" Then became serious once more. [Sigh] "But I can see that her heart is good, and she does love you, in her own way"

They stayed like this a few moments, holding onto each other. _...Why does this always feel nice... Like I could hold on to you forever... _Michiru was not going to let go until she knew the girl in her arms was her usual calm. Then moments later she softly voiced:

"I know it is not my place to say this, and you can tell me if I'm crossing the line, but... You have to tell her, Shizuru. This is her baby as well. She does have the right to know" Michiru paused, thinking whether she should say what she voiced next. "If she doesn't take responsibility after you have told her, then I was wrong about her and she is a fool. Who wouldn't want to create a tiny life with someone like you?" She felt blood rushing to her cheeks from what she had said. She wasn't sure why though for this had never happened to her around Shizuru before.

Moments later, Michiru rose from the bed, noticing how late it was. "You should rest Shi-chan, it's already quite late" She gave her a peck on the forehead and turned the lamp on so that the brunette could turn it off when she was ready to go to sleep. Then, headed for the door and confidently voiced:

"Natsuki will be happy by this news Shizuru, I'm sure of it. I'm also very happy for you two" Michiru noticed the brunette genuinely smiled at her. This was the first true smile she had seen from her since they met earlier. Michiru smiled back and then turned the lights off. "I'll be in the living room for a while if you need anything. Today I feel quite... _Inspired_... I feel the need to compose" And she actually did. The moment she saw the brunette in the hospital and noticed her growing belly she felt something come over her and wanted to compose. She wanted to compose a melody for the new mother and her child. A melody just for them both.

Michiru smiled at the sleepy brunette once more. "Good night Shi-chan... See you in the morning"

"Ookini, Michiru..." Shizuru whispered with a smile on her face. She was feeling much better now because of Michirus words. "_Oyasumi_" And watched the girl close the door behind her, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Shizuru stared at the ceiling for a long moment. She could barely hear Michiru playing the piano, she felt it was rather soothing.

"I'm... Going to have a baby" She whispered moments later, removing her stare from the ceiling and placing it at her growing belly. She caressed it and couldn't help but smile, whispering once more:

"Natsuki... We're going to have a baby"

* * *

_**- Flashback -**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Oi, are you feeling alright?" A sleepy Natsuki asked as she wrapped her arms around Shizurus waist, pressing the girls back against her front. It was already two in the morning and this was the second time Shizuru had left the bed to run to the restroom. "I hope you don't have the stomach flu..." A yawn escaped her lips and she kissed the brunettes bare neck while gently caressing her belly with her fingertips so that she could feel better. "Remember... Tomorrow night we have the holiday party at my job. If you are sick I will have to go alone..." She shifted a little, "I don't want to go alone" Trying to get into a comfortable position so she could fall asleep again.

"Ara, how can I forget?" Replied Shizuru as she closed her eyes and caressed her loves hand that was caressing her. "You remind me whenever you can" Her breathing had become deep and stable again, she was slowly drifting off to sleep.

Another yawn escaped Natsukis rosy lips, "It's pure torture having to talk to those people if its not work related... They're all so boring" She caressed the brunettes shoulder with the tip of her nose. "And everyone loved you last year. They complaint all the time that they don't see you at the office enough" Then kissed her softly there over and over and over.

"Natsuki _Ikesu_. You only want me there to help you advance in your career" Shizuru jokingly whispered, she was in the verge of falling asleep.

"It definitely makes things easier" Natsuki somewhat smirked then felt the brunette pinch her arm, causing her to smile and kiss the brunettes bare shoulder once more. "I just like it when you're around, it feels nice... And everyone is so jealous of me for having such a beautiful wife"

"Ara, that sounds much better" Shizuru whispered before she complete drifted off to sleep. _...A-Ara..._ But then abruptly got out of bed and ran to the restroom once again.

[Sigh] _...She must have eaten something that upset her stomach..._ Natsuki fully smirked this time, _...Ha ha... Bad Sushi I bet..._ She was about to get out of bed to see if the brunette was alright, but then saw the girl turn off the lights from the restroom and slowly walked back to lay back down on the bed. When the brunette was in bed once again, Natsuki did just as before, and closed the distance between their bodies, embracing the girl from behind. "Do you want to go to the hospital tonight?" She asked, noticing that if things kept on this way they were not going to be able to get any sleep at all.

"That's not necessary..." The brunette let out a low yawn as she closed her eyes, "I already made an appointment for tomorrow afternoon"

"You did?" Natsuki huskily questioned, closing her eyes and caressing the brunettes belly once more. "Since when have you been feeling sick?" She was curious, she didn't notice the brunette was experiencing any discomfort the last few days, she seemed and acted perfectly fine.

"Since Tuesday... But it hasn't been as persistent as today" Shizuru replied, _...I shouldn't tell her until the doctor has confirmed it..._ Then told herself, not wanting to give the bluenette false hope. She had been feeling awful most of the week and Michiru had advised her to take a pregnancy test since the symptoms seem very much alike to someone who was expecting. They had purchased one of those 'do it at home' pregnancy kits today and it turned out to be positive. Both girls jumping in joy when they saw the pink sign that indicated it was positive, that Shizuru was indeed carrying a child inside her.

"Mou Shizuru~ How come you never told me?" Whined a snuggling Natsuki, trying to find her comfortable spot yet again with the brunette in her arms. "You're supposed to tell me these things!"

"Ara, Natsuki" Shizuru turned her body to face the bluenette, wrapping an arm around the girls waist; Pulling her closer until their noses touched. She smiled because of the sight now in front of her. _...You are always beautiful..._ And thought as she watched her lover whom had her eyes closed, looking like she was almost about to drift off to sleep. "I didn't want to worry you" She kissed the tip of Natsukis nose, "I already have some sort of idea of what it might be"

Natsuki smirked while keeping her eyes closed. The brunette loved to eat Sushi and she was bound to get sick by it sooner or later. "Stomach flu..." She playfully whispered, slowly caressing the brunettes back underneath her loose pajama shirt.

"Fu fu, not exactly, Natsuki" Shizuru tried to avoid the subject and kissed the bluenette on the lips (For a very long time) She didn't want to give the girl her answer, not yet at least, unless Natsuki figured it out herself.

Natsuki stayed quiet a few moments, pausing all of her movements, trying to think of a reason why the brunette was not feeling her best but found none. "Then what is it?" She lowly voiced, startling the brunette. Shizuru thought that Natsuki had already fallen asleep since she was laying so still. "You're jumpy today Shiz" She smiled as she continued caressing the Chestnut haired Hime like before.

"Well..." On the outside Shizuru was calm, but was terribly nervous inside. _...Ara... I thought she had already fallen asleep..._ "I-It's just nausea. And a little dizziness from time to time so..." She stopped there, hoping that the Raven haired Hime would take the hint. They had gone to the Cryo-Bank almost one month ago and had done their first insemination. Shizuru was surprised that she was able to become pregnant this quick, since she had heard from the doctors that it would sometimes take some time to do so.

Natsuki thought about what the brunette said for a few moments and still couldn't figure it out. Her brain just didn't function properly at this time. Not that she would have figured it out at any other time either. "Soooo?" She was completely clueless. "What is it?" She just wanted to know what was wrong.

[Sigh] _...I knew she wouldn't take the hint... She probably doesn't even remember we are trying to get pregnant..._ Shizuru fidgeted a little on her spot. It would have been much easier if Natsuki just figured it out on her own, but the girl was so dense sometimes. Too dense for her own good.

"Natsuki..." Shizuru started, taking a deep breath. She looked at the girl who still had her eyes closed and brought a hand to her cheek, caressing it lovingly. _...Ara... Why is this so difficult?... You're a Fujino, You're fearless..._ She noticed her hand started to shake. _...Ara... Maybe not for these sort of things though... _So she took another deep breath and decided it was time to let it out. "Natsuki, love, I... I think I might be pregnant"

"..." The hand that was caressing Shizurus back suddenly stopped what it was doing. Emeralds suddenly shot open in less than a second, holding her breath.

"I-I've made an appointment with the doctor for tomorrow so that he can confirm the test that I took at home today" Shizuru nervously kept on, not knowing how to react since Natsuki was not reacting or saying anything at all.

Natsuki stared at Crimson for a long moment. Her lovers words playing over and over inside her head. She did not hear what Shizuru said after the 'Pregnant' part. She was too shocked by the news. She had forgotten all about the insemination they had done less than a month ago, so she was not expecting to hear what the brunette had just said at all.

Slowly, the bluenette started to breathe again, started to blink again. _...It worked... _She started to remember, _...It really worked... _Tears started accumulating in her eyes, but were not able to break free just yet. She slowly rose to a sitting position on the bed, holding herself up with one hand, and using the other to caress her lovers face. She stared at beautiful Crimson below her; Beautiful Crimson who stared back at Emeralds just as lovingly, gently touching the hand that was caressing her face.

"We're... Going to have a... Baby" Natsuki whispered. Emeralds traveled down the brunettes body, then stayed focused once they had reached the brunettes still flat belly. She smiled and touched her lovingly there.

"We're going to have a baby" Shizuru lowly repeated, becoming teary eyed herself. She was staring at Emeralds lovingly while bringing up both hands to caress her loves face.

"Shizuru... We're going to have a baby" Natsuki whispered again with a soft smile on her face as she slowly leaned downwards to kiss the brunettes belly. She then crawled up and leaned to capture her lovers lips, engaging in a slow, sensual, passionate kiss.

"Mmmm... We're going to have a baby" Shizuru happily breathed out as she parted their lips and stared at loving Emeralds above her; At her partner who now rested her forehead against hers.

"I love you" Natsuki shakily whispered again. The tears she was holding finally broke free, landing on her lovers face. "Oh god Shizuru, you don't know how much I love you" And laced their fingers together as she leaned downward once more to claim her Himes lips as hers.

* * *

_**- End Flashback -**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Natsuki..." Shizuru whispered as she brought a finger to her lower lip, tracing it slowly, remembering the last time she felt the bluenettes lips on her own. "Natsuki, we... We're going to have a baby" She breathed in shakily, "This little heart that beats inside of me, it's yours and mine" Then rested both hands on her belly, "This little heart is ours, Natsuki" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"_Please... Stay with me"_

Natsukis words that still echoed in her mind.

"I wish... You were here with me" Tears started to form and run down her cheeks. "I... I-I miss you so much, I just can't bare it"

"_Please, Shizuru... Please stay with me"_

The younger girls words wouldn't leave her alone. They would always haunt her when she was most vulnerable. It was just too hard.

"I wanted to" Shizuru whispered. "But I'm scared. I don't think I will be able to stand it being hurt like this again" She stayed quiet a few moments, thinking that maybe if she just stood still, the silence will whisper the answer to all of her problems, to all of her worries. So she lay there, listening to the rhythm of her heart.

"What should I do?" Her life had made a 360 degree turn, it had totally changed, and it was all so unexpected. She was going to have a baby, she had to think things through. She was not only thinking about herself now, she had to think about her baby's life too.

"Do you still love me, Natsuki?" She lowly voiced to no one in particular as she caressed her belly. "If you still do, I... I will give us a try" She wasn't sure if she would be able to trust the bluenette again but, "No matter how hard I try to forget you, this foolish heart still beats wildly for you" And that was very true. "This foolish heart still craves for your love" And she just couldn't help it. She tried to bury herself with work, to busy herself so that she wouldn't think about the bluenette; So that she could forget her, and maybe, just maybe, even stop loving her altogether.

But all her tries always failed, because at the end of the day:

"I... Want to be with you" She whispered,

Her heart knew what it wanted.

"I want to be with you" Her whispers soon after turned into sobs,

Her heart knew to whom it belonged.

"I-I want to be with you!" Her sobs turned into cries,

Her heart knew with whom it wanted to be.

Shizuru realized that all the answers she was desperately searching for were in those six words; Which meant she should try and forgive the bluenette. Because she loved her, she was willing to forgive her. And if she forgave, there was a chance to still be happy. There was a chance to form a happy family.

"I have to talk to her" Shizuru wiped her tears away and smiled at her growing belly. "We have to tell her that we love her, right, little one?" She wasn't sure if she would be able to forget all the things that were previously said and done, but she was willing to try. "We have to tell Natsuki mommy that we need her with us, and that we want her back" For their unborn child Shizuru was willing to try.

Shizuru drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face. It was the first time in a month she was able to do so this way.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

Thanks for the reviews/comments!

Let me know what you guys think about the chapter **(^_^)**


	10. Season 1 Episode 10

**- Brought Back Together By You -**

**Season 1: Episode 10**

**- o -**

**Two Days Later**

**Mikoto's Party - ****Part 1**

"What the hell!" Natsuki left her grip from Mai's doorknob and angrily stomped back to her Ducati. She had just arrived to Mai's house for Mikotos surprise birthday party, and had parked her precious bike on the lawn in front of said house since the garage and the parking meters were all currently full; Only to find that as soon as she turned her back on her precious vehicle two seemingly drunk college students were surrounding it, playing around with it. This infuriated her to no end. _...I hate kids... _No one was allowed to touch her Ducati, only her; And of course, the Crimson eyed brunette.

"You... Get the hell off my bike!" Natsuki shouted once she saw one of them sit on it and started making bike sounds, pretending he was really riding it. ..._Stupid kids..._ She walked towards them, and once she approached them, she pushed the drunk guy off of the bike while she gave him her famous death glare. "I swear, if I see you anywhere near my Ducati again I'll make you wished you were dead!" She shouted angrily at him.

The boy was drunk, so of course he wasn't listening at all to what the bluenette had just said. Her famous death glare had no effect on him whatsoever in his current state. "You're soooo pretty~" He happily and very drunkenly voiced as he stared at her from the ground. His cheeks were slightly flushed. "We should make out" He innocently stated.

"You've got to be kidding me" Natsuki murmured and pushed him farther away from her bike by using her right foot. She stopped what she was doing for she was suddenly startled when arms wrapped around her waist from behind; Making her jump and tense up from the contact.

"He's right, you know..." The tipsy blond girl purred into Natsukis right ear as she hugged her tightly from behind, not at all wanting to let loose; Absolutely loving the reaction she was getting from the bluenette. "You're very preeeeetty. The three of us should make out... We can have a threesome" And hugged the girl tighter as to emphasize this.

"Oi! W-What the hell! Get off me!" Stuttered the blushing Emerald eyed bluenette. She was not expecting this at all. _...Are these really Mikoto's friends?... _She quickly moved away from the girl and faced her, taking a few steps back so she could avoid any other unexpected contact from either of them. "D-Don't get near me, or my bike ever again!" She growled loud and clear, then turned and headed for the house hoping that it was not as crazy in there as it was out here.

"Hey did you hear that? I think she likes us" Said the boy, trying to stand but was too dizzy to do so. Instead of hearing the bluenettes anger he must have heard some sort of love confession. "Lets go inside and find her... Who ever spots her gets to make out with her first"

It took a long time for the blond girl to help him stand since she was too weak, not to mention too tipsy to do so herself. Finally, once they were both on their feet, they headed for the back yard.

"I think she went this way" The girl giggled, remembering how cute the bluenette's angry face looked before she stormed away.

**oOoOo**

"Does Mikoto really know all these people?" Asked an amazed Yukino who just arrived with Haruka and Sister Yukariko to the party, only to find that Mai and the other Himes had locked themselves in the kitchen since the party had gotten way out of control.

"I don't know, but I'd like to think so..." The Orange head definitely wanted something a little more quiet and personal, but it seems that the house and the backyard was full of people dancing and having way too much fun for her liking. "I asked Nao to invite some of Mikoto's friends from her college" She sighed loudly, finally noticing were she went wrong. _...It was a bad idea to ask Nao such thing..._ For all she knew the whole school must have been invited. "At least Mikoto's enjoying herself, that's what's important" She concluded; Or at least wanted to desperately believe.

Meanwhile, an already 'Under the influence' Midori stared at Natsuki intently from her seat. The former Sensei had not said a word for over ten minutes now, and that was very much unlike Midori. She was usually talkative when she was in this state.

"You're way too over protecting of that thing..." The former Sensei acknowledged as she brought her drink up to her lips. She was watching Natsuki intently, who was as usually leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, staring out the kitchen window. The bluenette had arrived to the party about an hour ago and every now and then she'd walk by the window and closely watched her Ducati. Making sure that the 'Stupid Kids' as she called them earlier, although they were only probably a couple of years or so younger than her, were not playing around with her precious bike again.

"You can never be too careful... It's a classic for crying out loud!" The bluenette barked, very annoyed, remembering what had happened earlier. "I swear, if those kids-" She has had the vehicle for quite some time now. If a part happened to brake, or if something malfunctioned, it would be very hard or even impossible to be able to replace.

"Natsuki, you have to calm down and try and have some fun!" Mai interrupted the fuming bluenette as she offered Haruka, Yukino and Sister Yukariko something to drink. Natsuki seemed rather angry and the Orange head just wanted her to enjoy the party. She wanted her to enjoy being around her closest friends. Her family.

"Don't worry so much, nothing's going to happen to it. It's right in front of the house" Mai kept on as she walked over to the window to see where the bluenette had parked the bike. "Why did you have to put that thing on my lawn!" She yelled at the bluenette, scolding her. "Tate is going to kill you when he sees it there" Then walked over to the oven to check on the cake. She had to make an extra one once she realized that the one she had made earlier was not going to be enough; There were just too many guests.

The bluenette was going to say something to Mai but was interrupted when Midori wondered:

"I wonder if Shizuru-chan ever got jealous of that thing..." Midori murmured as she scratched the back of her head. She was rather pensive today. "Probably not since Na-chan's still riding it" Apparently she didn't say it low enough, for she felt everyone had stopped what they were doing and stared at her; And not in a good way one must say. Well, except for Haruka who was watching the bluenettes reaction to Midoris words.

"What? It's true!" The Sensei mumbled to the scolding stares. Some just rolled their eyes while others sighed and continued with what they were previously doing. Midori then stared back at Natsuki and noted a frown on her face. She knew perfectly well why it had appeared there, it was because she had mentioned the brunette. She walked over to her and placed both hands on the bluenettes shoulders, startling her.

"Attention class!" Midori drunkenly beamed, gaining the attention of all of the Himes and their important persons that were currently present in the room. Some of them, Nao, Shiho and Mikoto, were actually out enjoying the party. "You see this face?" She pointed to Natsuki, clumsily poking her cheeks.

"Owww, Midori! What are you doing!" Midori was poking way too hard for Natsuki's liking and it was starting to hurt. Not to mention she was invading her personal space and had also put her on the spotlight. And that could never mean anything good.

[Sigh] "I told you to call me Midori-Sensei, Na-chan..." Midori's smile was just too wide and mischievous it looked like it had to hurt. "Or Leader, I am the leader after all!" It's been years since the Carnival and she was still not over the whole 'Hime Sentai' thing.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Natsuki growled again as she tried to release herself from Midori's hold, but Midori was surprisingly strong for a drunk. Or maybe she wasn't drunk at all? "Stop touching me already!" She barked once more.

"Stop moving you ungrateful test subject" Midori mumbled to Natsuki. "Pay attention to your Sensei, class!" She then voiced loudly and in a cheery tone. "Take a look at Na-chan's face closely" She kept on talking, not really caring if all eyes were on her or not. She had a point to get across, and as long as they heard it it was fine by her. "This is how you will look and probably feel if you betray your most important person in any way, shape or form" She clumsily poked at the bluenettes cheeks again and noticed they were extremely flushed. She didn't know it was from anger though. "So do yourself a favor and learn from Na-chan's mistakes... Unless you want to learn it from your own accord" She ended the sentence with a smile and a peace sign.

"M-Midori!" Yelled Mai, while giving Haruka a look for laughing at Midori's words. It was definitely something not to laugh your heart out for. "Stop it already!" She scolded the forever seventeen year old.

"But its true!" Midori mumbled happily again. "I gotta hand it to you Na-chan, you got some guts there..." She said to the bluenette as she clumsily patted her shoulders, then barely made her way to the chair were she was previously sitting. It was a miracle she made it there without tripping on her feet or falling to the ground. "You're lucky Shizuru didn't go totally insane like she did back in the Carnival... If she did I'm sure you or that girl you were fooling around with wouldn't have lived to tell the tale" She was about to take a sip of her drink but as soon as it touched her lips Mai took it away from her. "H-Hey! That's mine, get your own!"

"That's enough!" Hissed an angry Natsuki. She had her eyes tightly shut trying to prevent the tears that were threatening to roll down her face. There was complete silence in the room, she could feel everyone's eyes on her. "That's... Enough already" She whispered, trying to control her trembling hands. She knew her former Sensei had way too much to drink, and she was irritatingly annoying when she was this way. Which was most of the time there was a gathering between the 'Hime Sentai' as she calls themselves. But the bluenette knew there was truth in her words though. It just hurt too much hearing it from someone else's perspective.

Midori was impossible in this state. She just wouldn't stay quiet. "Mai-chan, give it back!" She whined like a child while fighting Mai for her drink. "Remember..." Then faced everyone else in the room. "The Hime Sentai stand for Truth, Justice and Love" She made a Sailor Moon pose. If you were to look closely you would have been able to see glitter in her eyes. "We have to watch out for each other" She gave up on the drink for now since she knew she could just steal one from one of the guests outside. "Put yourself in the other Himes shoes before you brake the Hime Sentai code... It will help you follow the right path" She stood and stumbled her way out of the kitchen. "Leader Out!" She mumbled happily, posing yet again before closing the door behind her.

[Sigh] "Midori-chan..." Mai looked at the now closed door helplessly. ..._Note to self... 1) Hide ALL the alcohol from Midori, NO BUTS..._ That was a lost cause because she knew Midori would search the entire place and would definitely not give up until she found it. Not to mention she would probably drive everyone crazy as she did so. _...2) Drain whatever alcohol she might be hiding in her car..._ Most of the time, Midori purchased the alcohol herself, and would bring it to the gatherings with her. [Sigh] She turned to face Natsuki and gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry... She's just, helpless"

Natsuki stared out the window for a while longer. "She's right though" She voiced with shame, heading for the door. She was trying to run away from the sympathetic stares her friends were giving her. "I'm gonna go see what Nao and Mikoto are up to" She lowly voiced and closed the door behind her, thinking about Midori's words. _...If I was in Shizuru's position... What would I do?... _She paused and thought for a moment, _...I would probably not trust myself..._ [Sigh] _...I'd probably run away... Run from this hell...  
_

**oOoOo**

**Sometime Later...  
**

"Ookini for coming with me, Michiru... Everyone will be happy to see you again" Voiced a happy Shizuru as she stepped out of Michirus car.

They had circled Mai's house a couple of times; Trying to find a parking spot near it but had no such luck. Michiru ended up parking a few blocks away and she and the brunette were now walking side by side, just two blocks away from Mai's house.

"No problem, I received an invitation anyway so I was planning to come. I just don't think everyone knows I'm back from my tour yet" Marine eyes smiled at the brunette, noticing she looked very happy today. "You look happy today, Shi-chan" She added in a sing song voice.

"Ara~ Is it that noticeable?" The Kyoto beauty replied, raising both hands to her now blushing cheeks. Somehow, the pregnancy made her emotions very transparent, very easy to read.

Shizuru was very exited yet nervous for she was going to see the Raven haired Hime tonight. She had spent the day before resting just like her doctor had said. She wasn't feeling well to begin with; She had been feeling dizzy most of the day and had a light fever so she spent it in bed. Enjoying being pampered by her best friend while thinking about the bluenette.

"I'm glad you're happy, I was beginning to worry about the baby's health if you kept crying like the other night... It's not good to be depressed in your current state, Shizuru" Michiru voiced with a frown on her face. Then, she continued in a mischievous sing song voice realizing why the brunette was acting this way. "Does this mean you're ready to kiss and make up with the teenager?" Michiru still didn't know why the couple was fighting in the first place, and decided not to pry. She knew Shizuru would tell her when she was ready to talk about it.

"A-Ara, Michiru..." Shizuru's blush intensified when hearing this. It was very unusual for her not to be able to control her feelings. And yes, there was no denying that she had been thinking of doing a lot of kissing and a lot of making up with the bluenette tonight. And if things went well, she would definitely go back home with her were she belonged.

"Ha ha, pregnancy definitely suits you" The Marine haired girl noted, intertwining her arm with the brunettes as they walked along. "I don't know how, but it makes you more beautiful than what you already are... In my opinion, I say you should have babies more often. Lots of them!" She laughed at the brunettes reaction as she said this.

"A-Ara, lets get through one pregnancy at a time, Michiru" The brunette mused. She suddenly stopped walking when her eyes met something she hadn't seen in a very long time. It was the Raven haired Himes Ducati.

"Duran..." Shizuru whispered, slowly proceeding to the bike with Michiru following just a few steps behind. "Natsuki hadn't used this in such a long time" A smile grazed her lips, thinking of all the times she had wrapped her arms around her love while riding this bike back when they were still in college.

The Raven haired Hime had stopped using her Ducati around the time Shizuru was beginning to become an important public figure all over Japan and the world. It just didn't help Shizurus image if she, the Vice President and future heir of Fujino Corp, were seen leaving said company in a motorcycle. And Natsuki loved to pick her up at work, so the bluenette opted for a sports car instead just to be able to keep doing so. Not to mention all the fun they could both have from time to time in the back of said car. The kind of fun you wouldn't have in a Ducati, know what I mean?

"Michiru, can you go on ahead without me? I... Will be in shortly" The brunette voiced, Crimson orbs never leaving sight of the vehicle.

Michiru nodded. "Okay, but don't take too long... You're still sick and it's a little chilly out" She advised, then headed for the house leaving the brunette alone.

Shizuru eyed the Ducati closely. Touching the handles, then roaming to the drivers seat with her fingertips. "Such a wild girl" She whispered with a smile on her lips, remembering all the times the bluenette had picked her up in her Ducati at the University when they had started dating. The bluenette was definitely raising eyebrows around campus for she wore such sexy attire when riding it. More so because she was the one that stole their beloved Kyoto beauties' heart.

"I never learned how to ride this thing" Shizuru whispered once more, remembering the time she had asked Natsuki to teach her how to ride the bike but the bluenette ended up giving up on the first try mainly because she was afraid the brunette might hurt herself in the process.

* * *

_**- Flashback -**_

_**

* * *

**_

"I'm so sorry baby, but there's really nothing I can do..." Whispered the bluenette as she caressed her Ducati like she would never see it again. "Please don't be upset. You know that I love you and I'll make sure that nothing happens to you today... But she really wants to learn" Her Emerald eyes met Crimson who had just stepped outside of their complex building. "And who could deny her wishes when she asks right after mind blowing love making?"

Emeralds stared at the brunette for a while longer and then it suddenly came to her. _...Shit... _Yes, she had been tricked. Shizuru knew that if she asked any other time she would have been brutally denied. [Sigh] "I can't really back down, I already promised her I would" [Deep Inhale] She took a deep breath, "Alright, let's do this" Then leaned against the bike and waved so that Shizuru would come over to her side.

"Ara, Natsuki _Ikezu_... I wish she was as overprotecting of me as she is of her little mistress" Shizuru teased as she got closer to the bluenette, taking the helmet the girl was offering her in the process. "I'm quite jealous, you know" Then leaned to give her love a kiss on the lips, "I want Na-tsu-ki all to myself... I don't want to share her with anyone or anything else"

"Shizuru~" Natsuki whined, still leaning against her bike. "Don't call my Ducati that!" She pouted, crossing her arms and looking away. "I told you a million times already. It's Duran, Du-ra-n. Is it too much to ask to just remember it? It was the name of my child for gods sake!" She murmured.

Shizuru giggled at the girls actions. "Ara, Natsuki is soooo cute~" The brunette leaned again but this time she gave the girl a kiss on the cheek. She was about to pull away but Natsuki wrapped her arms around her waist and pressed her body tightly against hers. Engaging in a slow, sensual kiss.

A few seconds later Shizuru parted their lips. Both girls gasping for much needed air. "Ara, Ara... Is my Natsuki trying to seduce me?" The brunette voiced in a teasing manner.

Natsuki softly smiled in return. "Is my Shizuru by any chance falling for it?" The bluenette teased back, placing soft kisses on the older Himes neck and shoulder.

"Mmmmmmm" Shizuru had to resist the shocks of pleasure, knowing the bluenette was doing this on purpose. "I am..." Then giggled once more. "But the difference is that I know what my cute puppy is trying to do... So my puppy can seduce me all she wants" She gave her another peck on the lips. "But I can assure her it's not going to work" She smiled softly to her love, placing the arm that was holding the helmet around the bluenettes neck. The other was caressing her loves cheek. "Natsuki..." She gave the bluenette a four second peck on the lips. "As much as I love to publicly display our love, I believe we should concentrate on the task at hand, ne?"

Natsuki thought about the brunettes words for a second. _...Oh god... _She thought her heart was going to stop. "P-Publicly d-display" Then repeated wide eyed. She looked around, forgetting for a moment that they were not in their apartment. People were actually staring at them, for the two girls were giving the by standers quite a show. _...Oh god oh god... _She suddenly felt blood rushing to her face, feeling extremely embarrassed. She was as red as a tomato!

Natsuki quickly let go of Shizurus waist and stood there nervously. She still wasn't comfortable displaying her feelings for the brunette around people that weren't her friends. She had a reputation to keep in tact after all. She was called 'Ice Princess' for a reason.

"C-Come on" Natsuki stuttered. "L-Lets get this over with already before I change my mind" Then started to calm down once she noticed people were walking away.

"Alright" Shizuru giggled, loving Natsukis facial expressions. "What does Natsuki want me to do first?" She then voiced.

[Sigh] ..._She really should know this by now... _"Helmet" Natsuki stated, taking said object from the brunettes hand and giving her one last kiss before gently putting the object on her. Securely buckling it.

"Ookini, love..." Shizuru giggled once more, noting how serious Natsuki looked. "What's next?"

Natsuki mounted the Ducati and motioned Shizuru to mount in front of her. Once the brunette did as told Natsuki voiced:

"First hold onto the brake by pulling it towards you with those two fingers..." Natsuki gently tapped said fingers, then handed the girl the keys. "Then, ignite the engine when you think you're ready" She pointed to the brake since Shizuru didn't seem to know were it was.

"Mmmm, like this?" Shizuru asked, enjoying how the bluenette was pressed behind her for a change. _...Ara... I'm beginning to like were this little session is going... Once I learn how to ride this thing, we could do this more often..._ She couldn't help but grin, thinking about it.

"Yea, but don't grip your right hand until I tell you. That's the accelerator" Natsuki rested both hands on Shizurus waist. "Okay, now pull the main stand upwards by using your left foot. Don't worry, we won't fall or go sideways. I will support us" She reassured her lover as she pointed to the main stand.

[Giggles] "Ara, Ara, who knew Natsuki would be such a great Sensei... I'm learning so much already!" Shizuru teased as she did as told.

Natsuki smirked and pressed forward even more; Closing all possible distance between them. "You're enjoying this, aren't you babe?" She whispered into the girls left ear, then gave the brunette a gentle kiss on the back of her neck while slowly caressing her waist.

Natsuki couldn't deny that she was enjoying this way too much herself. She wanted the brunette to experience how she felt whenever she had her this close behind. To have to resist the urge of gasping of pleasure when the brunette touched her, caressed her, kissed her this way whenever they went out for a ride; When she felt the girls heartbeat pounding wildly on her back.

_...Mmmm... _"Every second of it" Shizuru whispered back in a heartbeat, loving their current position; But suddenly tensed up and griped the right handle tightly by mistake when she unexpectedly felt Natsukis hand on her inner thigh. Making the already ignited Ducati accelerate in full speed, causing Natsuki to land on the floor since she wasn't really holding onto Shizuru or the bike at all.

"S-Shizuru!" Yelled Natsuki in horror as she hurriedly lifted herself from the floor, totally unharmed. She chased after the out of control motorcycle which carried a panicking Shizuru who screamed for dear life not really remembering were the brake was.

* * *

_**- End Flashback -**_

_**

* * *

**_

The Chestnut haired Hime couldn't help but smile at the fond memory. "That was quite a day..." She whispered, a smile never leaving her lips as she said this.

She left her wondering hand off the bike and turned her body, taking a step towards the house. _...A-Ara!... _But instantly stopped her movements when Crimson eyes looked up at the door. Her sight meeting Emeralds that were staring at her._ ...H-How long had she been standing there?... _"N-Natsuki" She was startled. Her heartbeat increased the moment she laid eyes upon the bluenette.

"Hi, Shizuru" Natsuki lowly voiced a moment later, never leaving sight of the girl ahead. She had decided to go out for fresh air when the blond girl from earlier had found her. Asking her to make out with her and wouldn't leave her alone. She kept pestering her and Natsuki finally was able to get away from her by sneaking out the front door without the girl noticing. But once she shut the door and turned around, she was instantly entranced, Emeralds finding the brunette a few steps away contemplating her Ducati.

..._God, she looks... Amazingly beautiful..._ Natsuki thought, trying to resist the urge of running to the brunettes side. Of touching her. Of embracing her. Of kissing her. Of doing and saying things she had only dreamed of the past three weeks. _...Shizuru... _They had never been separated for this long ever since they started dating. The distance was driving both of them insane. _...How do you manage to look this beautiful all the time?... _Emeralds just couldn't stop staring at her.

Shizuru was wearing a not so tight, knee high, light pink colored dress with a crème colored sweater and fancy looking sandals to match the dress. Shizuru wasn't trying to hide her pregnancy, nor to show too much of it. She was just trying to be comfortable; Feel comfortable.

"H-Hi, Natsuki" Shizuru could feel blood rushing to her face and looked away, instantly placing her Crimson stare on Duran instead. _...A-Ara... What am I doing?..._ She wasn't sure. She was nervous, yes, she was very nervous. And in love. Head over heels in love. She felt like a school girl all over again. _...Calm down, Shizuru..._ She ordered herself, trying to control her emotions that were so easy to read. [Shaky Sigh] She inhaled and exhaled a couple of times and then met Emeralds again, realizing that this emotion she was trying to suppress was not going to go away. She just couldn't control it.

"Your doctor..." Natsuki lowly started again, "Called me the other day" Trying to look calm but was terribly shaking in the inside. Slowly taking a step closer to the brunette.

Natsuki tried to stay in place, not wanting the brunette to feel uncomfortable by the proximity and run away. But the distance was killing her. She just needed to be a little closer. Just a little closer. Just close enough to look at her face, to feel her body heat. To touch her.

"Are you feeling alright?" The bluenette slowly took another step noticing the brunette had also taken a step closer to her. "I'm sorry, I" Then another step, "Didn't make it to the hospital on time" And another. She was now just two steps away from Shizuru. And two steps away still didn't feel close enough. "When I arrived, you were already gone" She was completely mesmerized by the beauty in front of her.

"T-There's no need to worry" Shizuru never left sight of Emeralds in front of her. _...She looks so... Sexy..._ The brunettes lips were slightly parted. She was slowly breathing through her mouth. _...A-Ara... What am I thinking?..._ She was trying to steady her breathing, to somehow cool her flushed face. "I-I'm alright, really" But it was so hard.

"Are you sure?" Natsuki whispered, taking another step closer to her. She was trying to control her body, ordering it not to get too close. She was actually having a somewhat normal conversation with the other girl and she didn't want to ruin it by doing what she was about to do next:

"Your cheeks..." Natsuki brought a hand to the brunettes face and gently caressed it. "They're burning up" She felt like her heart was pounding at one million beats per second from the close proximity. She had to feel; To taste those lips once again. She needed to feel them against hers right this instant. But she was fighting the urge.

"I'm sure" Shizuru shakily whispered back, closing her eyes but for only three seconds once she felt the bluenettes warmth. _...Mmmmm... _Her breathing was out of control again just by feeling Natsukis touch. Her heartbeat was quite strong she could swear the bluenette was able to hear it.

Crimson eyes slowly left Emeralds to stare at the so close lips of hers instead. Resisting the urge to feel them against hers. She wanted to look up at Emeralds again, but she couldn't control her stare. _...Natsuki... _She was having a hard time doing so. She needed those lips. She needed her warmth. She needed them now.

"I'm glad" Natsuki whispered again, bringing her other hand to brush away strands of hair that were obstructing Crimson orbs way. Then gently caressed Shizurus other cheek. "I was very... Worried" And slowly closed her eyes and started to slowly lean to claim the brunettes luscious lips with her lips.

"Please... Don't be" Shizuru whispered in return, closing her eyes as well while leaning the rest of the way to meet the bluenette.

It felt like magic, when their lips finally found one another. It was just the simple act of lips tenderly brushing against the other, not wanting at all to deepen the kiss, not wanting to go any further than this. So that they wouldn't run out of breath and have to stop what purely felt so right just for need of damned air. It felt so magical. So enchanting. And for the both of them this was more than enough. They just wanted to feel each others skin. To feel each others heat. To share each others passion and desires for the other. To show each other what it meant and felt like to love one another.

Shizuru closed the distance between their bodies by taking that final step forward. Lifting her hands to Natsukis waist. Gently pulling the bluenettes body closer to hers. Embracing her. Never wanting to let go of her. Never wanting to be separated from her again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

And thanks so much for the reviews/comments!

Please let me know what you guys think about the chapter **(^_^)**


	11. Season 1 Episode 11

**- Brought Back Together By You -**

**Season 1: Episode 11**

**- o -**

**Mikoto's Birthday Party; ****Part 2**

"Hey, guys... Come take a look!" Shouted a smiling, excited Yukino as she stared out the kitchen window. The room was beginning to feel hot and stuffy since Mai was reheating the food she had prepared for the party; That way, the guests could have a second round if they wanted and the food wouldn't just go to waste. Yukino decided to open the window and let some fresh, cold air in and while doing so found herself staring at this unexpected surprise. Everyone had slowly gathered around the window wondering what had caught Yukinos attention.

"I can't believe it..." Mai whispered, her mouth was wide open in disbelief. She had to stare a while longer so that the image could really sink in. "I can't believe it!" She voiced happily again, jumping around the room. This was definitely something worth being happy about. "I thought they would never make up!" A smile never left her lips as she stared at the two lovers who had yet to part their lips.

"Well, you better believe it! From the looks of it, it seems like they finally did!" Voiced a happy Michiru as she left the window and headed back to her seat. She was very happy for the brunette, yes, happy indeed, but for some strange reason her chest had tightened at the sight.

Michiru had no idea what this 'strange feeling' meant, but she knew for sure she wanted nothing to do with it. She had never felt this way towards the brunette before. And honestly, she didn't want to feel it. She was not supposed to; She was not supposed to feel anything else besides friendship. She knew nothing good came from it. And lately, she was having way too many emotions for her best friend. And this realization was beginning to worry her to no end. It worried her because she knew that whatever she was feeling would never be returned by the brunette. She knew the Chestnut haired girl had eyes for one person only. One person alone. And that person was named Kuga Natsuki. She knew she could never compete with the girl.

Haruka angrily stomped back to her seat, not happy at all by what she had just seen. "I don't understand that Bubuzuke woman!" She was infuriated.

"But they love eachother, Haruka-chan!" Answered Yukino to Harukas cries, not leaving her spot next to the window. "They want to be together..." She looked out the window and smiled again at the sight. "They deserve to be happy. Don't you think?"

In Yukinos opinion, if there were two people that were so perfectly balanced, that complemented each other so well, it was those two. They were truly meant for each other.

"Ha! Don't misinterpret my words, I don't mind that Bubuzuke woman being happy or whatever" Haruka had both of her hands resting on her waist now, "But I do mind that delinquent after what she did" She was not happy at all that her best friend was not agreeing with her. How could Yukino not agree? Wasn't it common sense? You don't forgive such betrayal! "Would you forgive that boyfriend of yours if he lied and cheated on you? Honestly, Yukino!" She added with a frown.

"Natsuki..." Michiru could not believe what she heard the blond say, "Natsuki... Did what?" She voiced unintentionally. It wasn't really a question that needed an answer. It was a realization. _...No wonder Shizuru was so devastated when I found her at the hospital!..._ Her blood boiled just thinking about it. "How could she?" She was starting to feel angry but tried not to show it, or even voice it. "After all Shizuru's been through this past year, how could she!" She shut her eyes and tightened her fists, trying to conceal her anger in her fists.

Mai could sense Michiru's distress and walked to where she was sitting, embracing her loosely from behind. Michiru was a dear friend to everyone, not just Shizuru. She was friendly and easy to talk to. She was just easy to get along with. And they had all become so close in the past six years. Shizuru almost always brought her friend to their gatherings and dinners. She was like part of the family.

"It's okay, Michiru... We've already hammered Natsuki really hard for what she did. Please... Please try to find it in you and let it go" Mai whispered, slowly caressing Michirus arm, trying to soothe her. "Just for now, for today, please let it go" She didn't want Michiru to explode on Natsuki right at the moment. The bluenette had gone through enough already. She really needed a break.

[Sigh] Michuru stared at the ceiling for a moment. Her head was resting on Mai's shoulder. "I... I can't believe Natsuki would do something like that" She lowly voiced. She was already starting to feel more calmed by the orange heads actions and words. "I just- It's hard to even imagine it"

"I know what you mean..."

Natsuki showing affection to someone other than Shizuru was VERY hard to imagine.

"They've been through a lot more than you might possibly know Michiru" Mai whispered in return, pushing the disturbing thought out of her head. "I'm not saying that what Natsuki did is acceptable, I just think... I think it could have happened to anyone in their position" Mai wasn't trying to justify the bluenettes actions. She didn't agree with the way Natsuki handled the situation at all. But it was true. It could have happened to anyone in their position. "I'm just glad this nightmare is over. This whole month has been an emotional roller coaster for all of us" And it truly had. Everyone nodded in agreement. Except for Haruka of course.

**oOoOo**

_...I missed this warmth... _Natsuki couldn't believe what was happening at the moment. She slowly breathed in, entranced by the brunettes sweet aroma. _...I missed this scent..._ It felt like a dream. And a really GOOD one in her opinion. _...I missed this body, this skin... _She had her arms wrapped loosely around Shizuru, and Shizuru was actually embracing her in return. _...I missed you, Shizuru..._ And there were no hesitations present on the brunettes part whatsoever. _...This has to be a dream... _But dreams never felt this real.

The Raven haired Hime was not at all expecting this turn of events. She had already predicted what was going to happen as soon as her lips parted the brunettes. She was definitely expecting a slap on the face; And then Shizuru running away, warning the bluenette not to come anywhere near her again. But boy she was glad her predictions were ever so wrong.

Once they both parted from that long, enchanting kiss, Shizuru wrapped her arms around Natsuki; Placing soft, loving kisses all over her face and lips before resting her forehead on the bluenettes shoulder. They both stood there, in front of Mai's house, embracing each other in complete and utter silence. Keeping their eyes closed. Wanting to distance themselves from the rest of the world; From all of the commotion and the noise. All they wanted to do at the moment was hear the steady rhythm of each others breathing, the thumping sound of each others hearts. Words weren't necessary at the time. Everything was just perfect the way it was.

Natsuki started to gently caress the brunettes arms while Shizuru smoothly caressed the bluenettes mid and upper back. _...No... A dream could never feel like this..._ Natsuki wrapped her arms around Shizuru again. Embracing her a little tighter than before, letting out an inaudible, content sigh in the process. She was placing soft kisses on the brunettes neck and shoulder, alternating from the two every few seconds. They stayed like this a few moments more. But then, something happened; Natsuki felt the girl in her arms start to lightly tremble. She felt the girls hands had gripped on her upper back tightly. Then, she started to feel moisture on her shirt. _...Is Shizuru... Crying?..._

_...No... _Shizurus breathing had started to become short and quick, _...Not now!... _Shizuru pleaded to herself, tightening her hold of the bluenette even more. _...I'm stronger than this!..._ The brunette thought she had it together, _...I-I can surpass this!..._ But she was slowly falling apart in the bluenettes arms. _...Please..._ She was having an internal battle with herself. A battle she desperately wanted, no, needed to win. _...Please, stop it!..._ She felt her chest tightening in pain. _...I can't... _All that has happened had started to weigh in on her. Her insecurity. Her fever. Her sadness. Her pain. Her happiness. Her fears. Her pregnancy. Her stress. Her anger. Her confusion. Her broken heart. It was too much for her to handle it all; All and at the same time. She was slowly but inevitably falling into an abyss. _...I just... I-I can't... _She had been perfectly fine a minute ago. She was content. She was embracing the bluenette and the girl was also embracing her. She could feel her warmth. Her love. And this, this was what she wanted. This was what she needed. This was what made her truly and completely happy. But Natsuki's sudden, strong hold triggered something within her. Her hold brought her back to that day she found out that Natsuki was unfaithful to her. And unwanted images started to follow; Clouding her mind. Taunting her again and again and again. She couldn't escape it. She just didn't have the strength. _...I... I can't breathe..._ It was slowly and painfully suffocating her. _...I can't stand this!..._ Her eyebrows furrowed and she shut her eyes tightly, as she felt more tears run down her porcelain skin. _...Just... Get out of my head!... _She was heavily panting on the bluenettes shirt.

Natsuki, in the other hand, started to panic, to worry. She released her hold of Shizuru, placing both of her hands on the girls arms once again. Wanting to distance herself a little so she could see the brunettes face. But Shizurus hold didn't allow her to do so. The Chestnut haired Hime held on tighter and tighter each passing second.

"S-Shizuru?" Natsuki voiced worriedly, knowing that somehow she had definitely crossed the line. "I-I'm sorry, I... I shouldn't have done that" She didn't know what to say or do. She started to feel uneasy, not liking the fact that she had made the brunette cry yet again. "I... I must have gotten caught up in the moment. I... I really shouldn't have kissed you" She just wanted the girl in her arms to calm down. To feel at ease. "I-I'm sorry. Please... Please Shizuru. Please don't cry" She whispered, trying to distance herself once more but the brunette wouldn't budge.

"I... I thought I-I could do this, Natsuki" The brunette shakily let out just above a whisper. She weakly breathed in, not releasing her tight hold of the Raven haired girl in front. "I-I, I really thought I could put everything that's happened behind us and- And pick up were we left off" She didn't want to let go, because if she did, she was sure she would shatter to pieces. "I-I know all of this is also my fault" She cried, sobbed on the bluenettes already damped shirt. Wanting to be saved from her hell by the bluenettes warmth. "I know I pushed you away from me!" She couldn't control her emotions. Her pregnancy had made it difficult for her to control them, making her more vulnerable. "I know I somehow helped create this barrier between us!" Anxiety was gradually taking over her body. "But I... I-I just... I can't get _her_ out of my head!" She stood there, completely raw before the bluenette. She tried to breathe but found it hard to do so. The images in her head wouldn't let her. Wouldn't leave her alone. Wouldn't let her find happiness by the bluenettes side.

"..." A silent Natsuki stared emptily ahead of her. She has never seen nor felt the brunette like this. She was quietly processing Shizurus words in her mind. Her lips had slightly parted, Emerald eyes holding un-shed tears. She didn't know what to say, what to voice. She didn't have any words that could comfort the broken girl. She felt completely miserable, completely incompetent because of this. Wanting to voice something, but all she could do at the moment was listen. Listen to her love pour out her broken heart right in front of her. Listen to her loves painful cries. Her cries that also pained her heart. Her cries that silently stabbed her heart.

Like a fish out of water, Shizuru anxiously gasped for air in Natsukis arms. "I-I can, I can still feel her scent on you" She sobbed between gasps, feeling trapped, unable to escape from this horrible nightmare she was living. "I can still taste her on your lips!" Her heart pounded too fast, too hard. It was hurting; It was hurting way too much and she couldn't take the pain any longer. "I can still feel you touching her" She was starting to become lightheaded and weak. And her lips were dry for she was using them to breathe. "Making love to her... Over and-" She was uncontrollably shaking in the girls arms. "And over and over and over..." The words were almost inaudible for it was too painful for her to say them any louder.

_...This... _Shocked yet teary Emeralds closed tightly in disbelief. In pure agony. _...This is a nightmare!..._ She thought as she heard Shizurus aching words. _...What have I done?..._

The bluenette was slightly shaken internally although her body was not moving at all. But not for the same reasons as Shizuru. The bluenette was shaken because of her anger. Because of her careless mistake. Because she had been happy. She had been perfectly happy with the brunette for six years. And they had been six amazingly, wonderful years. Yes, they had their differences from time to time, but every normal couple usually did. It wouldn't be normal if they didn't.

If Natsuki could go back in time, she would go back to three months ago. To that moment she had rushed to the hospital to find that the brunette had lost their second baby; Their second tiny heart. And she would have held onto her. Because the brunette needed her. Because they needed each other. She would have assured her lover that it was alright. That everything would be alright. That they would try again another time, and that they would succeed. And if for some reason they didn't, they could still adopt. They could still form a family. A happy family. A family of their own. She would have reassured her lover that she loved her no matter what happened. And that she didn't hold anything against her for trying to become pregnant again so soon, even if it was against the bluenettes own wishes. She would have been more outspoken about her feelings regarding this matter. And they probably would have been alright. But the bluenette gave Shizuru the cold shoulder instead; Being too proud to show any kind of emotion or weakness on her part; While feeling incompetent for not knowing how to console once again the broken brunette, or how to find said comfort herself in her.

Their relationship had been unstable since their first miscarriage. It just wasn't what it used to be. It wasn't the same. Yes, they slept in the same bed every night. But there was an invisible wall between them, a wall that thickened each passing day. They didn't touch or spoke to one another like they used to. Mainly because of the fact that they weren't communicating enough, or at all, about what had happened; About what they had just experienced.

And if they would have talked about how they both felt, and how their loss had affected the other, they probably could have surpassed this. Because they truly loved and needed one another, there would have been a chance to return to normalcy. Their second miscarriage had shattered all of the possibilities, and they both distanced themselves even more in their own emptiness and grief. If either of them would have found it in them to at least try and break the growing barrier between them, Natsuki probably wouldn't had felt the need to find comfort in someone else's warmth.

"I-I..." Shizuru's shaken body couldn't take it anymore. She gasped for air as she sorrowfully whispered: "I truthfully thought I could do this, but..." Slowly yet weakly, Shizuru started to release her tight hold of the bluenette. She didn't want to, the bluenettes warmth was the only reality that was keeping her from going insane at the moment, but her body was slipping away on it's own without her permission. "But I can't..." She tried to keep holding on, feeling her world spinning, crumbling around her. "Natsuki, I-" She was feeling dizzy, not having an ounce of strength in her from all that has happened. Not to mention she was a little feverish and her body wasn't exactly in perfect condition; In perfect health. "I can honestly tell you that- That it's over" Her trembling body suddenly felt numb. Rubie eyes slowly released their tight hold and slowly opened. She could faintly see Natsuki's light blue shirt coming into vision, but said vision instantly blurred. "It's really over, Natsuki... It's over" And she fell lifeless in a matter of seconds right in the bluenettes arms.

Natsuki snapped out of her shock when she felt Shizuru's hands slowly descend, slightly brushing against her back. The body in front of her had stopped trembling, and instead, it was falling right in front of her eyes.

"S-Shizuru!" Natsuki held on to her. Catching her in time so the brunette wouldn't hit the ground. "Shizuru!" Natsuki panicked, gently slapping the brunette on the cheek, wanting to bring her back to consciousness. "Shizuru, are you alright? C-Can you hear me!" The brunette had fainted in her arms, "Please wake up" And was literary burning up.

_...How did I not notice it? She was just in the hospital for Kami's sake!..._ Natsuki scolded herself for her mistake. She hurriedly carried the brunette bridal style, noticing how faint her breathing was in the process. _...Oh my god oh my god oh my god... I don't think she's breathing!... I-I have to find Tate!..._ And with this thought, she rushed inside the house, not knowing what to do; Not knowing how to bring back to life the shattered woman in her arms.

**oOoOo**

**40 Minutes later; Mikoto's Bedroom**

"This is just a big mess..." Tate voiced as he stared at the sleeping brunette.

He was able to slowly bring her back to consciousness about thirty minutes ago, giving her something light to calm her high fever in the process. He noticed a growing bump that he had failed to notice, and that the brunette had failed to mention when they met about a week and some days ago. And he was not going to pry. Mai hadn't mentioned to him about this news either, which most likely meant that the Orange head didn't know. He knew that sooner or later everyone was going to notice though. And from the size of the bump, he could tell Shizuru was approximately three to four months pregnant. He was able to briefly talk to her about what had happened that made her faint, but the first thought the brunette was able to voice when she regained consciousness was a question. A single question. That if her baby was alright. Which shocked Tate because it meant that the brunette knew and hadn't told anyone about the news. And about that, well, he didn't even know what to think._ ...She must have her reasons..._ Was all he could put together in his head. He reassured Shizuru everything was fine. That at her stage it was common to faint or feel dizziness often. That it would pass soon, so she had nothing to worry about. He proceeded and examined her, asking her to remember what she had felt before she fainted while he did so. Shizuru told him that she felt like she couldn't breathe. That she felt like she was suffocating. That her chest had increasingly tightened each passing second until she felt numb and unconscious.

[Sigh] Tate was worried, but not because of the brunettes health, Shizuru was fine. She was a little weak and malnourished, but with enough rest and a proper diet for someone in her condition that would be easily solved. Something else was on his mind, and it was leaving him restless. "If Mai doesn't know, it could only mean that... That Natsuki doesn't know either" He let out a frustrated sigh again. "And here I thought everything was going to go back to normal again" He stared at the sleeping brunette a while longer, then left her side and walked out of the bedroom. Outside of the bedroom their friends anxiously waited for any news on the brunettes health.

He carefully shut the door behind him, not wanting to wake the sleeping beauty.

Then, he faced and voiced to the worried stares:

"She's alright" Tate tried to reassure his words to everyone by smiling, "From what she was able to tell me, it just seems like she had a panic attack"

"A... Panic attack?" Voiced a still worried Natsuki. She had brought the brunette to Mikoto's room and had been anxious the whole time, not knowing what to do. When Tate had arrived a few seconds later, he had asked Mai to take the out of control bluenette outside so that he could do his job without any distractions. Natsuki just wasn't helping in her current state. The bluenette had since been waiting impatiently; Not leaving her spot next to the door, along with everyone else.

"Ah, yes..." Tate thought for a few moments, thinking how he could explain this to Natsuki in the best possible way.

"The symptoms slightly mimic that of a heart attack" Michiru calmly interrupted, not wanting Tate to 'sugar coat' the details to the bluenette. "The sufferer would not know the difference between the two when they are experiencing it, nevertheless it is still rather painful either way" She was looking at Natsuki straight in the eyes from across the hallway, "Shortness of breath, chest pains, trembling" She kept on, trying to prove her point, Marine eyes giving Emerald orbs a suggestive stare. "It usually surfaces when feeling anxious, like your loosing control of yourself, feeling trapped and unable to escape from a situation" She watched Natsuki look away from her stare and pressed on. "Honestly, don't you see that _you_ made her feel this way?" She coldly continued. She felt Yukinos hand on her shoulder, begging her to stop, that it wasn't the right time to be doing this, but Michiru couldn't control the emotions that were harvesting inside of her any longer. "Don't you see that you are hurting her!" She was showing anger. Something that was unusual on her part. Michiru didn't become upset often, or at least she didn't show it. So the sight was new for everyone to see. "Why don't you just do her a favor and stay away from her!"

Natsuki tightened her fists and instantly stared at angry Marines again. Her blood boiling inside her veins. _...Who the hell does she think she is!... _Natsuki defiantly stared back at her. This was between her and Shizuru, Michiru was nowhere in that equation, so she clearly didn't have a say in any of this.

They both stayed quiet. Having some sort of quiet battle against each other.

"Now that's what I call damage control..." Voiced a proud Haruka as she walked up the stairs, ready to join the others to see how the brunette was doing. Haruka was busy with her role of letting everyone know the party was officially over. Forcing the guests to leave, and calling taxis for those who were clearly too drunk to move. She couldn't help but smirk when she got to the scene and saw Natsuki and Michiru going at it. _...This is going to be a lot of fun... _Haruka had nothing against Natsuki until she found out that the bluenette broke her friends heart. She wanted Michiru to kick Natsukis behind so badly. "How's the Bubuzuke?" She asked Tate, leaving her stare from the two girls.

"She's alright now" Yukino answered for him while staring helplessly at Haruka, begging her to help with the situation. "Michiru, why don't we go outside and take a breather?" She then suggested. There was too much tension in the hallway right now; But Michiru wouldn't budge. Her eyes never left the bluenettes, not even for one second.

"This is none of your business, Michiru!" Natsuki growled, angrily at the girl. "Shizuru is my wife. MY wife. This is between ME and HER. If she doesn't want to see me she will tell me HERSELF!"

"Natsuki, calm down" Mai was beside the bluenette now. She held the girl tightly by the arm. "Come on, lets go to my room and just sit out whatever this is you two are having, ne?" She pleaded, but her pleas weren't really heard by the angry bluenette. "Please, Natsuki? Shizuru needs her rest and we don't want to wake her with all the yelling" She tried to take the bluenette with her but it wasn't happening. The bluenette didn't even move. She wouldn't budge.

"You see... That's were you're wrong, Kuga-san" Michiru continued, slowly walking towards the bluenette. She had never used Natsukis name this formally before. She had always called her by her first name or by 'Teenager' ever since they first met. "It clearly becomes my, _business_, when you start hurting my friend" She stopped right in front of her. Marines stared at Emeralds intently, choosing her next words carefully. "I didn't know you had it in you... I honestly believed you were better than this" She coldly continued, referring to Natsukis affair. "You're such a disappointment" And stood there, eyes fixed on Emeralds for a long moment. Defying her. Daring her to make her next move. But after waiting for what seemed like eternity, she noticed there wasn't going to be a retort from the girls part.

"Tate-san, can I see Shizuru for a few moments?" Michiru asked, leaving her stare from the bluenette and fixing it on said person instead. "I would like to make sure she is indeed alright before I leave here today" She knew Shizuru was going to most like stay the night. It was too risky to be moving her around in her current state.

"Ah sure. Please go ahead" Tate voiced as he stared at the bluenette, waiting for some kind of reaction, but the bluenette stared angrily at the wall instead. She didn't voice a single word.

_...I... I-I hate you..._ Natsuki wanted to explode at the moment. She didn't want Michiru to go in and see the brunette. She didn't want Michiru to be anywhere near her love at all. But she couldn't stop her. Because everything the girl had said earlier was true. She was the cause Shizuru was this way. She was the one who was repeatedly hurting her. But she couldn't stay away. Even when she knew all of this she just couldn't stay away. She needed her. She needed to be with her.

Natsuki tightened her fists and started to walk. She didn't say a word to anyone as she left the hallway. Mai tried to stop her but Natsuki was the unstoppable force and kept on.

"Hold on, Natsuki!" Mai followed closely behind, afraid to leave the angry bluenette alone.

Natsuki calmly walked down the stairs, then headed for the front door. Nao came into her view, giving her a questioning look, but Natsuki just glared back at her, not stopping for one second. A glare that clearly screamed that it wasn't the time, to get the hell out of her way.

Natsuki reached for the front door and walked out of the house. And once she had closed the door behind her she let it all out:

"I hate you!" Natsuki screamed from the top of her lungs. Tears streaming down her face. She had so much anger within her. So much rage. She had to do something with it. She spotted her Ducati and walked towards it. [POW!] Then kicked it, making the bike fall sideways on the first blow. "I hate you!" She repeated again and again, kicking her precious motorcycle in the process every time she said the words. Not really caring about what happened to it. "Just, disappear already!" She screamed, not being able to control the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. "Leave us alone!" And soon enough, a pair of arms embraced her tightly from behind. Pleading her to stop. And Natsuki could only fall on her knees. Sobbing like there was no tomorrow in the girls arms.

[Sigh] "And you were starting to do so well..." Mai voiced, releasing the girl from her embrace and rubbing the sobbing girls arms instead. She stayed quiet for there was nothing more to say. And really, what could she say? [Deep Sigh] She rested her head on the bluenettes back and embraced her again. Letting her know that she could cry all she wanted, that she was here for her.

Natsuki stared down at her hands. They had a tight grip on the dark green grass. She stared helplessly at the ring she had been wearing for the past four years. _...S-She said it's over..._ Stared as if the piece of jewelry would give her the answer to all of her fears. _...It can't be over..._ She was remembering Shizurus words, _...I... I wont allow it!..._ But she knew there was nothing she could do. She had scarred the brunette, scarred her in a way she never thought she would. In a way she never thought she could. _...I... I have to fix this..._ She gently traced her ring with one finger, staying quiet for a long moment, remembering something she had promised the brunette long ago.

_...Shizuru... _She took a deep breath. _...My Hime..._ And closed her eyes as she tilted her head back, facing the stars. "My love..."

* * *

**_- Flashback -_**

* * *

"Ah, I can't believe I got lost" Voiced Natsuki, making her way through the woods. "I could have sworn this was the way I came from..." But it didn't look familiar to her at all. And she had been lost for a while now, so she was beginning to panic. "Ah, why does this place have to be so darn huge!" She growled, but kept on walking not wanting to waste any time. She glanced at her cell phone, [Sigh] But instantly put it back in her leather jackets front pocket noticing she still didn't have any reception. Which meant she must still be deep within the woods. _...I don't want Shizuru to worry..._ _And of all days to be wondering around and getting lost! BakaBakashi!..._ She kept on walking, noticing an opening to her right. It seemed that the trees stopped there for it was bathed in sunlight.

"Finally!" She whispered, feeling relieved as she walked towards said spot. But then lost all hope when she noticed she was up on a cliff. A very high one actually. _...H-How the hell did I get all the way up here!... _The view was spectacular, but that was not the point. She needed to focus, to find her way back to the shrine, back to Shizuru.

"I can see the shrine from here..." She noticed, but it was still too far away. It looked tiny from were she was standing, and the shrine was quite huge to say the least. She looked straight ahead and then around her, wondering how she was going to make her way to said place. But suddenly, a yawning/stretching brunette came into her view.

"Shizuru?" She lowly questioned a little surprised. _...What is she doing all the way up here?..._ She walked towards the girl who was quite a distance away, but tried not to make any sounds or to be seen by her. The bluenette was going to try and surprise her by sneaking up on her from behind.

When Natsuki was only a few steps away, she stopped to admire her love. The brunette looked like she was meditating, so Natsuki decided not to interrupt her. Instead, she leaned against the closest tree she could find and closed her eyes, enjoying the cool breeze and the beautiful sounds nature had to offer.

Moments later, Shizuru took a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes. A soft smile grazed her lips as she looked at the view ahead of her. _...Ara... I have to go back. I need to get ready... _She slowly turned and was surprised to see the bluenette leaning against a tree not so far away. _...Natsuki?... _She slowly walked towards the bluenette. _...How did Natsuki get all the way up here?..._ She was trying not to make a sound so that she could surprise her love with a hug.

_...It's so peaceful here... _Natsuki liked the peace and serenity nature had to offer. She found it was rather soothing. It made her forget that she was rather anxious and nervous not so long ago. That is the reason why she had decided to take a walk and ended up getting lost. _...Shizuru must really love it here..._ Moments later, she felt soft hands made their way through her leather jacket, embracing her from inside of it. _...She found me... _Natsuki softly smiled as she slowly opened her eyes to find the Crimson eyed Hime resting her head on her shoulder. "Hey babe" She huskily whispered as she kissed Chestnut tresses, embracing her loosely in return.

"Hi, love" Shizuru whispered back, not at all leaving her current position. This was one of her many favorites. "What is my puppy doing all the way up here?" She wondered, "Shouldn't my puppy be getting ready? She does take her sweet time to get dressed"

"As if" Natsuki scoffed, "You're the one that takes FOREVER and makes us late everywhere we go..." She paused a few seconds, as if thinking, and then continued. "I should be asking you the same question though" Then closed her eyes and rested her head back against the tree, caressing the brunettes lower back with her fingertips. "You're not having second thoughts about this, are you?" She was supposed to tease the brunette in return, but doubt got the better of her, so she couldn't help and wonder.

"Never..." Shizuru whispered her answer. They stayed like this a few moments, enjoying each others company and embrace. "I missed you _last night_, Natsuki" She lifted her head and stared at Natsukis sleepy face. She couldn't help and smile because of the sight. "Mmmm" And kissed the tip of her nose in a playful manner, "Mmmm" Then her left cheek, "Mmmmmmmmm" And finally her glorious lips. "I never want to do that again" She closed her eyes and rested her forehead on her loves shoulder once more.

"Me neither" Natsuki definitely agreed, "After today we don't have to separate ever again, Shizuru. I promise" She reassured the brunette. "You still haven't told me what you are doing up here of all places though" She tried to avoid the 'Last Night' subject. She was wondering how the brunette had spent the night before. Natsuki couldn't deny her night was definitely rather interesting. Not the way she would have liked to spend it. Exotic dancers were definitely not her thing, but it was still interesting. And if Shizurus was nearly as interesting as hers she was sure to kill Haruka, Michiru and anyone else who had contributed to that idea. No one was supposed to touch or be touched by Shizuru. Only Natsuki had this privilege.

"I... Used to come here often when I was younger" Shizuru truthfully answered Natsuki's question, "Mainly to clear my head and think about things. It's rather peaceful here, doesn't Natsuki think?"

"Hm..." The blunette hummed in agreement. "I really like it here" Then whispered in return. _...She used to come here when she was younger?..._ The bluenette suddenly thought her soulmates words. _...Did she come here to get away from the Carnival?..._ Then wondered. _...I definitely would have if I knew about this place..._ But she didn't want to think about that at the moment. The Carnival was the past, and now they were in the present, working their way towards their wonderful future together. "Hey, Shizuru?" But to fully leave the past behind them she wanted to ask Shizuru one question. She had been meaning to ask the brunette this question for quite some time now but she either forgot, or the right time just never came up. So it was now or never. "Where did you have your Hime mark?" It was a silly question, but she was just purely curious. After today she didn't want to talk or think about the Carnival ever again. And she doubted the brunette would want to talk about it either.

"My... Hime mark?" Shizuru asked in return, a little thrown aback by the sudden question. "You want to know where my Hime mark was?" She asked again in her surprised Kyoto-ben. "Ara, Ara, of all the questions to ask Na-tsu-ki" She teased. She was sure Natsuki was going to ask how she had spent the night before. And Shizuru herself was wondering how the bluenette had spent her bachelorette party after all. But that would be something she'd had to ask on their honeymoon.

"Ara~ Let's see how good Natsuki is at reading body language, ne?" Shizuru giggled as she pulled away a little and slowly and very seductively took off her sweater. She noticed how quick Natsukis face had turned red. "Ara~" She giggled, placing a kiss on Natsukis flushed cheek. "I'm sure Natsuki has seen me with less clothing than this" And it was true. Shizuru was obviously wearing a camisole so Natsuki didn't have to blush like this. Natsuki had seen the brunette completely naked probably a million times by now. But who was counting? She makes love to her every single night for crying out loud! "So Natsuki shouldn't be as red as a tomato" She poked on the bluenettes blushing cheeks.

"B-Baka!" Natsuki was embarrassed. She just couldn't help the way she felt for the brunette or the way her body reacted because of her. _...This is not the right place nor right time to be TURNED ON dammit!... _She quickly looked away, folding her arms in the process.

Shizuru giggled again, "I've asked Natsuki to read my body language, how come I'm the one that is reading hers?" She teased and the bluenettes blush intensified because of this.

"S-Shizuru!" Natsukis body stiffened. "Just tell me where the mark was!" She kept looking away, feeling that at any minute she was going to become lightheaded because of all the blood that had rushed to her head.

"Ara, so cute" Shizuru embraced the bluenette again, feeling the girls body instantly relax by the touch. "Alright love, the mark was obviously on the top half of my body" She seductively whispered. "Unless Na-tsu-ki thinks I took my sweater off for some other reasons..." She trailed off, trying not to tease, but it was just too much fun. Natsuki just made the cutest expressions when flustered. [Giggles] Shizuru giggled, wrapping her hands around the bluenettes neck, pulling her closer to taste her lips. She stopped right before their lips met. "Ara, Ara, I suggest Natsuki to start touching me now. She wants to know where the mark was after all, doesn't she?" She asked once again in her hot, seductive Kyoto-ben.

"T-Touching?" Natsuki stuttered. She wasn't sure what was going on.

And what did the brunette mean by touching?

"Fufu, did Natsuki forget the rules already?" Shizuru teased, "How will Na-tsu-ki figure out were the mark was if she can't read my body language?" Then she whispered hotly in the bluenettes ear. "You have to touch me" And slowly blew on it, loving the reactions she was receiving from the younger girl. "You have to touch me Now"

_...Oh my god oh my god oh my god... What if someone sees us?... What if we get caught?..._ Natsuki couldn't think anything at the moment. She was somewhere in the middle of the woods. Leaning against a tree. And the brunette was pressed against her. With her sweater off if one might add. And pressing soft, hot kisses on her neck to make it worse. _...We are not supposed to be anywhere near each other right now!..._ She felt her eyes slowly closing, the brunette was teasing her weak spot at the moment. And yes, it did feel good. Really good. "Mmmmm" She couldn't help but moan, _...That's what I get for wondering around the woods!..._ She scolded herself. Her breathing had started to become heavy. Her mind was going somewhere else. Her body wanted to make love to the brunette. But she had to concentrate on the task at hand and somehow get out of this mess that she got herself into. _...Okay... Lets just quickly find were the mark was and get back to the Shrine..._ Natsuki tried to control her breathing and slowly caressed the brunettes back using her fingertips. She started on her upper back, trying to notice if Shizuru was reacting at all to her touch. _...Maybe she can't feel were I'm touching because of her shirt?... _Natsuki tried to rationalize. But who was she trying to fool? She desperately wanted to feel the girls warm, soft skin. So she caressed the brunettes back from inside her shirt. Making Shizuru slightly tremble from the touch.

_...Ara, took her long enough..._ Shizuru thought, loving how perfect Natsukis warm fingertips felt against her cool skin. She stopped teasing the girls neck and slowly pressed kisses on the girls jaw, finding her way up to her luscious lips. "Mmmmm" She was starting to forget about their little game, and started to slowly and seductively bite and suck the bluenettes lower lip. "Mmmm" They stayed like this a few moments, then Natsukis own moans brought her back to reality. _...Fufu, I might be playing too rough... _But she missed the bluenette, so kept going anyway. She was quite exited herself but didn't want to go any further than kissing at the moment. They had to go back to the Shrine soon for that's were the ceremony would take place. And how long did they have to get ready anyway? Maybe two hours? An hour and a half tops?

Natsuki parted the kiss and slowly made her way down to the brunettes creamy neck. Her hands had wondered half the girls back already so she was starting to head lower now. "Mmmm" She slowly yet gently sucked on the brunettes neck. "Mmm" Placing soft kisses and love bites from time to time. _...Shizuru... _Loving the way Shizuru gasped and whimpered in pleasure because of her. She didn't do it too hard though for she didn't want to leave a mark, and she didn't know what the brunette would be wearing later so she had to be careful.

They had been standing there for quite some time now, so Natsukis legs were starting to give out. Her hands were starting to wonder lower and lower by the second. And she could feel the brunettes breathing become heavier and heavier the lower she went.

Natsuki wrapped her hands around the brunettes waist, and slowly pulled her up knowing that by instinct Shizuru would wrap her legs around her. Then, started to slowly go down to sit on the ground with the girl on top of her. "Mmmm" She pulled the girl closer. Much, much closer. So close there wasn't any space between their bodies. "Mmm" And then started to place soft kisses on her loves lips, until suddenly a thought hit her. _...When Shizuru touches the spot were my mark was... I sort of feel a tingly sensation..._ She smirked while kissing the brunette, her realization made her feel as if she had found the meaning of life, or an important piece of an unsolvable puzzle. _...And I sort of make a sound or get goose bumps..._ She stopped kissing the brunette and rested her forehead against hers. _...I wonder how Shizuru reacts?... _She was now caressing Shizurus nose with hers. Trying to calm the brunettes body so she could start her rediscovering game all over again.

_...Natsuki!..._ The brunette grunt, _...Why does she always stop when it's getting good?... _Shizuru thought out of breath and extremely aroused. She had definitely forgotten about their little game now.

The brunette wasn't completely dissatisfied though, the bluenette was still touching her. And she was going lower, a little to the side, but much, much lower, so it indeed felt good. Shizurus breathing was starting to become normal again. She slowly caressed the bluenettes back of her neck with her fingertips as she felt her heart beat settling down. Well, at least until:

"Ahhhhhhh" That felt really good. Really, really good. Amazingly good. She didn't realize she had stopped caressing her love or that she had made a sound because of the touch.

"There" Natsuki whispered completely satisfied. A winning smile taking on her features.

"Ara?" Asked a confused brunette as she slowly opened her eyes to stare at winning Emeralds in front of her. "What does Natuski mean? I don't understand?"

"Your mark" Natsuki smirked, knowing the only way she was able to find it was because Shizuru had completely forgotten about their little touching game. She pressed two fingers on the spot, gently caressing it, circling it. "That's were it was"

Shizurus face went completely red. "A-Ara" Then looked away in embarrassment. She had definitely been tricked. Or at least it felt that way. "Natsuki _Ikesu_!" She let go of the bluenettes neck and folded her arms, still looking away, a small pout forming on her face.

"Ha ha" Natsuki couldn't help but laugh. "Come here" Then reached forward and embraced the brunette who was still blushing and looking away. "You're just so irresistibly cute like this" She felt Shizurus blush intensify and she couldn't help but laugh some more, placing soft kisses all over her lovers face. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone why your face is so red!" She voiced between laughs.

Making Shizuru blush was a very difficult task when done intentionally. Unintentionally, however...

"Ara, I will take my top off and make Natsuki bleed to death if Natsuki mentions it again" Shizuru coldly voiced, giving her love a death glare in the process. Well, it was supposed to be a death glare, but her flushed cheeks and her pout didn't make it look that way.

"Sooo irresistibly cute" Natsuki whispered again, embracing Shizuru tighter this time. She let her body fall back to the ground with the brunette sitting on top of her.

Eventually, Shizuru let the whole fiasco go and gave-in to her loves embrace. Her blush was slowly fading away as she rested her head on Natsukis chest. She could hear the bluenettes thumping heart from her current laying position, and stared at the magnificent view ahead of them. Which suddenly made her realize:

"Ara, why is Natsuki all the way up here?" Shizuru questioned. She had forgotten she had asked the bluenette earlier but never received a response. She noticed Natsukis body stiffened at the question. "Natsuki?" The brunette slowly pulled her body upward, holding herself up by placing both hands in each side of Natsukis head, looking down at the bluenette. "Why are you so far away from the Shrine?" Her curiosity had increased because of the way Natsuki was behaving. _...A-Ara... Was she trying to run away?... Was she having second thoughts about us?... _So many questions and not enough answers. "Natsuki?" Her eyebrows furrowed because the bluenette's lack of answers, so she was beginning to worry.

"Ah, well, you see..." Natsuki started nervously. "I was, uh..." Emeralds stared everywhere else but Crimson. "Uh..." She stayed silent for a moment. But then thought silence was probably not a good idea since today was supposed to be the day that they would unite their lives until eternity. And she didn't want to give Shizuru the wrong impression. "Ah..." Emeralds slowly found Crimsons who looked like they were about to burst into tears from confusion.

Natsuki couldn't help and genuinely smile, bringing her hand up to caress Shizurus still flushed cheek. Her blush hadn't completely disappeared yet. "I was about to get ready for the ceremony" She coolly started, "Mai was helping me get ready since I have to wear a Kimono and all" She used her elbows to bring herself up a little so she could gently kiss the brunettes cheek and reassure her that everything was alright. "I was already a little nervous since it's a big day for us and all, but then she asked me to recite my vows... And I, uh, sort of freaked out" She was embarrassed to say it but she said it. She didn't want to lie to Shizuru. Not today. Not now. Not ever.

"Natsuki is nervous because of her vows?" Crimson eyed Emeralds cautiously, an eyebrow lifted, wondering if there was something more. "Did Natsuki forget about her vows?"

"Uh, of course not" Natsuki lied, [Sigh] "Maybe" She felt embarrassed and looked away. "Yes, I did"

Shizuru smiled at her soon to be wife. Her soon to be _young_ wife to say the least. Or maybe not that young. Natsuki was only a year younger than her. But still young. They both were. And they both were taking such a big step at such a young age.

"Ara, do not worry Natsuki, it's alright" Shizuru reassured her as she leaned to capture her loves lips.

"Mmmmmmm" A few seconds later Natsuki parted their lips, wanting to set the record straight. "Just so you know, I went out for a walk to calm my stupid nerves. I wasn't running away or something... That's how I ended up here"

Shizuru giggled, "I'm glad, I was beginning to worry" She whispered teasingly, kissing the flustered bluenette over and over, all over her face. "Was Natsuki able to figure out her vows? It is quite a long walk from the Shrine, especially if one doesn't know their away around"

Natsuki tensed up, "Ah, no" She clearly lied. She was a terrible liar. It showed all over her face and she knew it. [Sigh] "Yes" She was hoping that if she said no the brunette would not force her to voice them in front of everyone.

Shizuru softly smiled at the bluenette below her. "Ara, is Natsuki this nervous about her vows?" When the girl nodded _yes_ she kept on. "We do not have to recite them, Natsuki" She reassured her. "They are not really necessary"

Natsuki was relieved to hear this, but she couldn't help but feel she was disappointing the girl above her. "N-No, let's do it. I want to do it" She voiced nervously. "I-It's not that long anyway, so I won't even feel it. It'll pass very quickly"

"I can assure you it's not as short as what I have prepared though" Shizuru's vows weren't long at all. Well, at least the one she had prepared to voice in front of everyone. The one she had prepared for Natsukis ears alone, well, that was another story.

Nevertheless, Shizuru admired Natsukis courage. She knew Natsuki was doing this just for her. To maker her happy. "Why don't we do this..." Shizuru leaned downward, closing her eyes once her forehead had rested against Natsukis. "Why don't we say them right here, right now"

Natsuki wasn't so sure if to agree to this idea. _...What if this is a trick?..._ She eyed the brunettes face intently. _...What if she will get back at me later for this... _She wasn't too convinced. "Really? What's the catch?" It must be some sort of double edge blade. Everything was with Shizuru. She had to think about this carefully.

Shizuru giggled, caressing Natsukis cheek. "There isn't a catch, love" She voiced sincerely, noticing Natsukis hesitation. "It's more intimate this way, and it would be just for you and me" She whispered. "Only for the two of us... Like a promise. Our promise"

_...A promise... _Natsuki liked the sound of that. She closed her eyes and kissed her Himes lips. She kissed her slowly, tenderly, intensely while slowly rising to a sitting position with her arms tightly wrapped around her waist. _...Our promise... _Natsukis right hand found Shizurus left and intertwined their fingers together, becoming one.

"Shizuru..." Natsuki whispered as she parted their lips and rested her forehead against the brunettes, keeping her eyes closed. "My Hime" Then kissed her lovers fingers ever so tenderly. "My love" And didn't let go of her hand, wishing to stay this way until the end of time. "My reason to breathe" And kept on, "My purpose to live" She kissed the tip of her nose lovingly. "My destiny" Emeralds slowly opened to meet already teary Crimson. "I was torn, Fujino Shizuru" She whispered. "I was angry, and lost" Entranced by those Crimson orbs. "Until I met _You_" Her stare never left her lovers own. "You, who slowly broke my barriers with your sweet voice" She caressed her cheek lovingly. "You, who melted my cold exterior with your gentle touch" And then leaned to capture the brunettes lips once more. But before doing so, she voiced: "You, who healed my bitter and lonely heart with your tender love" She stayed quiet a few moments, smoothly caressing the brunettes back. "My heart is yours, Shizuru" She whispered. "Yours and yours alone" She was talking based on instinct now. "I'm scared to imagine what would happen if I didn't have you" She pushed the thought aside, not wanting to think about it. The thought alone brought shivers to her spine. "You are my everything" She whispered. "Your love _is_ everything" And she promised "I will always support you, I will always be faithful, I will always love you"

Shizuru instantly burst into tears by Natsukis words. _...That was... Amazing..._ She was so emotional. She just couldn't stop crying. She felt Natsukis hand caressing her cheek, whipping away the tears, but it was to no avail; The tears kept on streaming down her face.

"I love you..." Shizuru voiced as she sobbed, unable to contain her emotions. She held the bluenette in a tight embrace, never parting their intertwined hands. "Everyday, I fall desperately, truly, madly, deeply in love with you" She tried to regain her composure but she couldn't. "Everything about you, everything you do, inspires me to be a better daughter, a better friend, a better partner" She wasn't sure if her words were making sense but she kept going anyway. "Because of you, I am who I have become" Caressing her loves intertwined hand with her thumb. "Because of your honesty, I am able to face everyday, knowing there is nothing that can part us, or come between us" She slowly pulled back from the hug. Teary Crimson finding their way to Emeralds in seconds.

"Because of your love I am able to live" Shizuru leaned forward, resting their foreheads together. "Knowing that if someday" Her other hand slowly made its way up to Natsukis chest. "I am no longer here, on this earth" Wanting to feel the bluenettes thumping heart. "I will still exist... Here" She gently circled said spot. "Within you" Then slowly traced Natsukis lips with her fingertips. "Within these lips" She felt Natsuki's breathing become heavier by the second. "These lips... That I'm eager to wake up to each morning" She closed her eyes, sensing her surroundings. She was beginning to calm down. "This warmth... That I can't wait to fall asleep with each night" She swiftly brought their intertwined hands up to her lips and gave it a soft, lingering kiss. "This touch... That surrounds all of my senses, and leaves me completely senseless" Taking in nature like this with the bluenette by her side was rather soothing. "Ookini" She whispered once more. "Ookini for making everyday with you a memorable day" Crimson became teary again. "For bringing so much happiness to my life. Without Natsuki in it, I am unquestionably empty inside" She softly smiled as she felt the bluenette slowly lay back down on the grass. Bringing the brunette down with her. "Ookini for loving me" She giggled, for Natsuki was slightly teasing her waist with her fingertips. The way she was caressing her tickled a little. "For wanting to share your life with someone as insane as me" And then the brunette started to gently kiss her love on the lips, a smile still gracing the brunettes lips as she did. "I am yours" She pulled her self up and looked down at Natsuki who wore a satisfied smile on her lips. "Eternally yours, Natsuki" She whispered. "I promise to love you, to be by your side, to protect you, even after the end of time" And sincerely, lovingly stared at Emeralds below. At Emeralds that were teary because of her promise, her words.

_...That was... _Natsuki was completely teary eyed, heartfelt because of Shizuru's words. _...Incredible..._ She felt so loved. So much more loved than she could ever imagine. _...I love you..._ She knew the brunette loved her. _...I adore you..._ The brunette was very affectionate so there was no question about it. But hearing it from her today, in this place, just meant so much more.

"Shizuru" Natsuki was finally able to find her voice despite all of the emotions within her. "Come here" And without a single hesitation Shizurus lips found hers. "Mmmmmmm" They kissed for a long moment. Biting and teasing each other. The night before had been pure torture for the both of them and neither of them was able to properly rest for they missed each others company. Each others embrace. Their nightly ritual of rediscovering each others bodies with their gentle touch and caress.

But something made Natsuki part their lips. _...What is that? What am I hearing?..._ She wasn't sure. But the sound was echoing louder by the second. And then she was able to recognize it. _...A... Helicopter?..._ And then suddenly:

"Why did I get the feeling we would find them together. Not even one night they could spend apart, gee..." Mai's voice could be heard from the helicopters speakers.

Natsuki tensed up as she looked up at the helicopter from the ground. Shizuru hadn't moved from on top of her, but looked up as well. _...What is she doing?..._ Shizuru was actually smiling and waiving at them.

"Bubuzuke!" Haruka yelled from the helicopter. The ceremony was going to start in about half an hour. When they realized that both girls were missing all hell broke loose in the shrine. They didn't know what to think. "Can't you follow traditions for once! You're not supposed to be anywhere near that delinquent!" At the beginning they were worried, thinking something might had happened to both of them. But then thought it was rather strange that both of them were missing. At the same time to say the least. And on their special day for crying out loud! So they thought the girls might had ran away together and were just fooling around. But when the guests had started to arrive and the two girls had yet to go back to the shrine to get ready they decided to conduct a search for them. They didn't want to take the risk. What if they really weren't together like they thought? What if either was lost or hurt? It was too much of a risk to let it go. "Get the hell off of her! You can have sex with her after the ceremony you freaking Bubuzuke rabbit!" From their perspective it looked like something interesting was going on down there.

"Haruka!" Mai scolded the girl. "Watch your language!" But Natsuki couldn't hear the rest of the sentence. Mai wasn't speaking directly to the microphone. Haruka was the one hugging it after all.

"Ara, looks like we've been caught" Shizuru giggled as she slowly stood, then helped the bluenette stand as well.

"Baka! What are you saying!" Natsuki couldn't help but blush from embarrassment. "W-We weren't doing anything!" She looked up at the helicopter again. She was going to yell at Haruka for what she had just said but then immediately froze on the spot. _...Oh my god..._ Her face turned completely purple at the sight.

"Puppy?" Shizuru noticed Natsuki had tensed up and looked rather nervous. "Natsuki? Are you alright?" She voiced as she bent to get her sweater from the ground.

"N-No" Natsuki stuttered, moving a little farther away from Shizuru. "S-Shizuru" She took a step farther from her. "T-Those are not your p-parents up there" She desperately wanted to believe. But she knew how they looked too well. She had met them many times before.

Shizuru looked up at the helicopter while putting her sweater back on and smiled at the sight. "Ara, Natsuki should know what my parents look like by now" Shizuru started to waive again.

Natsuki panicked. _...Shit... Shit shit shit!... Her dad is going to kill me!... _And reacted by instinct. She hurried towards the brunette, then grabbed her hand and ran towards the woods to hide behind the nearest tree. She mentally scolded herself knowing it probably wasn't the best thing to do. Why was she hiding? She had already been spotted anyway. She knew she will be teased to no end for this. She knew Shizuru's parents too well. Especially Shizuru's dad. It seems that her beloved had inherited her teasing trait from the man. Shizuru knew how to tease. She was an expert for it came naturally to her. But her father took teasing to a whole different level. She was mentally preparing herself for all the nosebleeds that were sure to come after the ceremony.

* * *

**_- End Flashback -_**

* * *

**oOoOo**

**4 Hours Later; Mai's Living Room**

_...I want to see her... _Natsuki stared at the stairs from her laying position on the couch, deep in thought about what Shizuru had said earlier. It was about to be three in the morning and she was yet able to fall asleep, drowning herself in Shizurus words. _...I want to see if she's alright... _Mai had ordered the bluenette to go home and rest after everyone else had left. Natsuki had to work the next day after all. But when the bluenette wouldn't move, Mai hesitantly gave up and prepared the sofa bed for the bluenette and Mikoto. Warning Natsuki not to go anywhere near Shizuru. The brunette really needed her rest. _...It can't be over..._ She told herself. _...Not until she knows..._

Natsuki slowly rose from the couch, making sure not to wake Mikoto who slept next to her. _...I have to see her... I can't sleep knowing she is just upstairs anyway... _She slowly walked up the stairs. Careful not to make any sounds. She didn't want to be found out by Mai or even worse, awake the sleeping brunette.

Luckily for Natsuki, Mikotos room was next to the stairs. So she didn't have to worry about sneaking by Mai or Nao's room in order to get to the brunette. _...Okay..._ She stood in front of the door, touching the handle. _...Just a peek..._ She inhaled deeply and slowly opened the door. She couldn't help but smile at the sight _...She's sleeping... _Natsuki always loved the brunette's sleepy face. _...I bet she looks so cute..._ She was close, but not so close that she was able to see the brunette's expressions, so she went on ahead and slowly walked into the room. She slowly shut the door behind her, trying her hardest not to wake the girl. Then, she walked towards the bed, but kept her distance. She was close enough now to be able to see her loves facial expressions. _...I knew it... _Natsuki leaned against the wall and stared, a smile never leaving her lips.

"Nnn" The brunette hummed in discomfort as she slept, shifting her body to her left in the process, facing away from the bluenette.

Natsukis smile slowly faded away by the sound. Wondering what was wrong. _...Maybe she's just having a bad dream?..._ She left the wall and slowly walked towards the bed. Making her way around it to see the sleeping beauty's face once more. _...Maybe her fevers coming back again?... _She couldn't help but worry. But then noticed her blanket had fallen off the bed. _...She's probably just cold... _It was the beginning of the fall season so it was a bit chilly inside the house since it was still too early to turn the heater on. Winter didn't start until another couple of months.

Natsuki reached for the blanket, placing it over the brunettes frame. _...That should keep her warm..._ But then wondered, _...Maybe she's not warm enough?..._ And she slowly pulled the blanket and made her way into the bed. _...Just so she can warm up faster..._ But who was she trying to fool? Herself perhaps? She just wanted to feel the brunette in her arms again. _...Okay... Just for five minutes..._ She carefully wrapped her arms around the brunette. Pulling her into a soft embrace.

"Hmm" The brunette softly hummed as Natsuki pulled her closer. She definitely welcomed this unexpected warmth. "Mmmm" She softly hummed again as she subconsciously rested her head between Natsukis neck and shoulder. Instantly finding a comfortable position while embracing the bluenette.

Natsuki caressed the brunettes arm gently and lovingly, and stared at her for quite some time. Five minutes had passed twenty minutes ago without her noticing.

"You should know, I never touched her this way" Natsuki whispered to the sleeping brunette, "Never this way, never like this, Shizuru... Never" Natsuki's body had relaxed. "Only you" She felt like she was going to fall asleep any second now, but she knew she shouldn't. [Sigh] _...I can't stay here... _She knew it wouldn't do the brunette any good to wake up and find her there with her. _...She has gone through enough already... I... I don't want to hurt her anymore..._ She slowly got out of their embrace and stared at the brunette. _...I have to go..._ She told herself but it was easier said than done. She was now sitting on the edge of the bed. Her hands covering her teary face. _...I-I don't want to go..._ Being away from her was tearing her apart. She wanted, needed to be by Shizurus side.

"Nnnn" Shizuru hummed again once she felt that comfortable warmth go away. _...Why is it so cold?..._ She thought as she slowly awoke from her slumber. Slowly blinking. Crimson eyes were still disoriented and had not adjusted to her surroundings yet. _...Natsuki?... _Her lips slightly parted when she saw a figure in front of her, sitting on the edge of the bed. She could see the girls back towards her. She could hear the girl in front of her holding her sobs. "Please don't cry" She accidentally voiced, wanting to keep the sentence in her thoughts.

Natsuki tensed up and brought her two moist hands down to her lap. _...Damn it!... _She tried to stop sobbing. To stop crying. She didn't mean to wake the brunette. "I..." She started, nervously. "I'm-" But Kyoto-ben interrupted her words.

"_Ie_" Shizuru lowly interrupted, "Do not" She didn't want to hear those words anymore. "Do not apologize" She whispered as she rose to a sitting position on the bed. Natsuki was only an arms distance away from her. She was so close.

They both sat there quietly for what seemed like eternity. Natsuki slowly turned around to face Crimson who was staring down at the sheets. "I just, wanted to make sure that you were alright" She finally voiced, trying to break the silence. "That your fever hadn't returned. I... I didn't mean to wake you"

_...That warmth that I felt... _Shizuru kept her stare down at the sheets. _...That was... _Suddenly realizing were that warmth came from._ ...You... _Tears slowly started to drop on them. Crimson tears. Confused tears. Painful tears.

"Natsuki..." Shizuru shakily breathed in. "I'm... I'm going to ask you" She needed to do this. To say this. "Beg you, not to come near me again" She whispered in pain. It took a lot in her to say those words, specially when she felt so much for the girl in front. "Your presence..." She looked up at teary Emeralds who stared back painfully at her. "Your presence hurts me" And she rested her trembling hand on Natsukis chest. "Here, Natsuki"

Natsuki closed her eyes tightly and looked away, gritting her teeth. [Shaky Inhale] It was too painful to hear. Too painful to witness. Too painful to feel and see. "I-I love you" Then moments later tremblingly whispered in raw, unique desperation. She was finding it hard to talk and breathe, but there was something she wanted to let the brunette know. She needed to say the words. She needed Shizuru to hear the words:

"Y-You have to believe me that I love you" The tears just wouldn't stop. "I-I never stopped loving you" The sobs and the trembling just wouldn't stop. Her voice was hushed, yes, hushed, but it was full of emotion. It was completely raw. [Shaky Exhale] "I-I'm sorry" For everything she had done. For all the agony she had caused the older girl. For ever doubting her own feelings for the girl.

Shizuru's trembling hand reached for Natsukis face and caressed it. "I-I know..." She could tell, no, feel the bluenette was also in pain. In so much pain just like her. "A-And" She shakily breathed in. "And I love you" Yes, even though Natsuki had deeply hurt her, she just couldn't bring herself to hate her. She could never feel such emotion towards her.

"You don't know how this feels" Shizuru whispered moments later a little more calmed. "To... Have your heart broken in such a way, Natsuki" She got closer to the bluenette, and closed her Crimson eyes as she rested her forehead against hers. "Our vows are broken" She intertwined their fingers together. "We have both broken them in our own way" And she could feel the bluenettes tears land one by one on their joined hands.

They stayed like this for a long moment, until the brunette once again spoke:

"There is something I... Wish to tell you- Something I wish to show you, Natsuki" Shizuru shakily whispered once more, her forehead now furrowing in unease. But why unease? She was starting to become uneasy from the close proximity. "But I can't. Not now. Not when... Not when I'm feeling like this" Having the bluenette this close to her hurt her in many ways. Confused her. Burned her. Suffocated her. She couldn't even look at her. And she knew this wasn't good for her health or for her sanity. She needed both of them to be in tact. She just couldn't afford to go insane in her state. She couldn't afford to go insane when there was a tiny life inside of her. A tiny heart that needed her.

"I... I just need a little more time" Time, the one thing Shizuru knew she didn't have. "A little more time to think... A little more time to mend this heart" She breathed in shakily. Painfully. Finally whispering: "Please just... Leave. Please stay away from me"

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

And thanks so much for the reviews/comments!

Please let me know what you guys think about the chapter **(^_^)**


	12. Season 1 Episode 12

**- Brought Back Together By You -**

**Season 1: Episode 12**

**- o -**

**Two And A Half Months Later; Fujino Corp.**

..._It's a nice day today... _Shizuru noticed as she looked out her massive glass wall from her sitting position behind her desk. _...Nice enough for a short walk later on perhaps?... _Winter was starting to settle in. The days had started to become shorter and the air rigid; A sign that autumn was definitely over and winter was starting to take its reign. Shizuru enjoyed the winter in Tokyo. She usually jogged around the neighborhood during this time of the year back when she was living with Natsuki, especially during the mornings before she took her morning shower and got ready for work. Now that she was expecting, she tried to at least walk as much as she could, not wanting to break her routine. But not in the mornings like she was accustomed to. She now did so during her lunch time. She found the distraction from work rather soothing, and the baby seemed to enjoy their walks since it didn't make any movements at all while she did so. Moreover since it always involved a very expected and convenient trip to the ice cream shop after their meal.

[Deep Sigh] Shizuru closed her eyes, leaning her head back against her chair; Both hands gently caressing her belly. A smile grazed her lips, "Ara~, you have grown so much..." She whispered as she did this, staying like this for a few moments. She was a little tired and today was going to be quite a long one for the both of them.

"I thought we had reached an agreement last night" She whispered again in her soft, gentle Kyoto-ben. "If I gave you what you desired, you in return, would let me sleep at least until six" She slowly opened her eyes to stare at the blue sky ahead of her. "You woke me up at four in the morning today"

The baby definitely was a morning baby. It was moving around way too much in Shizurus belly and wouldn't let her sleep. "I'm not going to make any more deals with you, you never keep your end of the bargain" She softly voiced as she closed her eyes once more. "Are you sure you are my child? If you haven't noticed by now, Fujinos always keep their word... What you're doing to me is so Un-Fujino like" The baby was waking her up at insane hours for three weeks straight now. At first, she would try to fall back asleep again, but after a week of doing so without being able to, she gave up on the idea and just started to go to work early instead. That way she would be able to finish her work and go home early and rest.

"A-Ara!" Voiced Shizuru in surprise. She looked down at her now grown belly. _...What on earth are you doing in there!... _The baby had kicked. This was the first time she had felt the tiny creature do such a thing. Recently she was starting to feel small movements inside her belly, but she had never experienced something like this.

Shizurus surprised face turned into a soft smile. "Ara~" She caressed her belly again, "Of course you're mine, ne?" She reassured. She knew the baby hadn't taken her words seriously of course. Right at the moment she was talking just to talk, so that the baby could recognize mommy's voice. She knew that as her pregnancy advanced the baby was going to start kicking and moving vigorously inside her belly. She thought she was prepared for when this happened, but who could prepare themselves for something like this? Not even the great Fujino Shizuru could.

Shizuru smiled. Her baby was growing inside her, and in a couple of months she would be able to hold this tiny life in her arms. This tiny life which she loved so much and was greatly anticipating. "Be good to mommy and behave... We have a long day ahead of us today" She had to sit in for a meeting with an important client today. A client she had never dealt with before, for her father was the one who was personally handling it. And her father had to leave the country four days ago for he had an important meeting with the company's foreign investors in Europe. He was able to reschedule most of his meetings so that his very pregnant daughter wouldn't be stressed handling his work as well as hers; But this meeting he just wasn't able to postpone. It was too important and time was of the essence. So, he left Shizuru in charge of this client until he came back. His daughter was a mini him strategically. He knew she would be able to handle it. Her being there is as if he was in the meeting himself. Like if he had never left. So he had nothing to worry about.

[Sigh] Shizuru twirled her chair around to face her desk, "Let's go over these files so that at least we have some idea of what to expect in this meeting" She looked down at her belly. "And just so you know," She began in her sing-song voice, "Fujino's are always prepared, never surprised, it is very unprofessional" She looked up at the documents again and was about to start reviewing them. "We always have to know what is going on in our company" _...Audi & Bentley Inc..._ She read the cover of the file in her mind. "Even if it is about a subject we don't quite understand very well" She had never dealt with car manufacturers before.

[Sigh] "This is going to take some time" The file was quite thick itself, and the meeting was going to start in about an hour or so. _...Lets just go straight to the Accounting and Financials... _She told herself. She didn't need to know everything about the project at the moment. That's what the project managers were there for. She just needed to know certain aspects. The _monetary_ aspects. Shizuru didn't need to get too involved. Her father would be back in Tokyo in a weeks time anyway, so her presence wouldn't be necessary then.

Shizuru opened up the file and started to review it, but moments later was interrupted when she heard her door open and then close. She didn't look up though. If it was a visitor Noriko would have let her know first. So she instantly thought it might be Noriko herself who had entered the office. Nevertheless, the only person that used to come by unannounced was the bluenette, znd Shizuru knew for a fact it couldn't be her.

She looked up three seconds later, noticing that if it was indeed her assistant she would have said something by now. "Ara~" A smile adorned the brunettes face, truly glad to see the figure that was walking her way.

"Guess what I've got~" Michiru voiced in her happy sing song voice as she walked towards the brunette. She was hiding something behind her.

"Ara, what an unexpected surprise" Shizuru voiced, happy to see her best friend. It was not everyday the busy Kaioh Michiru would visit her at the office. Shizuru twirled her chair to face the girl who was now standing next to her. "Didn't you have a recording session today?"

"Yes" Michiru bent slightly to be in the same eye level as the brunette. She smiled at her growing belly then caressed it with her unoccupied hand. "But I finished early today so I stopped here before I went home. I figured you needed a break..." She looked up at Crimson, and softly smiled at her. "How is junior behaving today?" She left Crimson to stare at her belly again.

"Fufu, this little one doesn't understand the concept of sleep" Shizuru giggled as she also stared at her belly. "This little one is being very stubborn today. Always wanting mommy's attention and not letting her concentrate on her work"

Michiru smiled because of the brunettes words. "I know what junior just might need to let mommy concentrate" She voiced once again to the belly. Her face was down to the belly's level. "A treat, perhaps?" And she brought the ice cream into view. Smiling Marines stared at happy Crimson for a short moment. "Manjome-san says hello" Michiru had stopped by the ice cream shop first, knowing that Shizuru often visited the place after her lunch brake. She knew Shizuru was always craving for ice cream. It was one of those things that came with the pregnancy. And today was particularly cold outside. She didn't want Shizuru to walk that far in the cold.

"Have you had anything to eat yet?" Michiru visits Shizuru at the office two to three times a month to have lunch together whenever she is not on tour. It was something they had been doing since they graduated.

"_Ie_, not yet" Shizuru sighed as she placed her stare to the files on her desk. "I was about to ask Noriko-han to pick up something for me from one of the restaurants downstairs. I have a meeting soon and I'm not fully prepared for it" She stared back at Marines. "But I can't really concentrate so leaving the office for a few minutes sounds really good right now"

"Are you sure?" Michiru didn't want to interrupt Shizuru's work, "I can come back at another time. Or we can have dinner together instead?"

"I'm positive" Shizuru gave Michiru a soft smile, letting her know that it was really okay.

Michiru smiled at the belly and caressed it once more. "You hear that, junior? I saved you from being cooped up in here and having to deal with mommy doing all this boring number stuff all day" Subconsciously, Michiru slowly closed her eyes and was slowly leaning to Shizurus belly to give it a kiss. But shut her eyes wide open in a matter of a millisecond when she noticed what she was about to do. _...What am I doing?..._ She panicked a little, but stayed cool, afraid to look up at Crimson. She slowly stopped caressing the girls belly, bringing her hand to her lap were the other one resided; Holding the ice cream with both hands now. She was nervous. Very nervous. She slowly looked up to stare at Crimson who still smiled at her and instantly relaxed. [Sigh] ..._Good... She didn't notice..._ She felt relieved. _...I have to be more careful... Shizuru doesn't need this right now... _And she distanced herself from the brunette. That was a line she didn't want to cross. She valued the brunettes friendship and didn't want to mess it up. Shizuru had been through a lot the past months, and although the brunette didn't talk about it, or mentioned a certain Raven haired girl at all; Michiru knew Natsuki was still deep inside the girls heart. Deep inside the girls mind, the girls thoughts. She knew that Natsuki would always be a part of the brunette no matter how far apart they were. And that was something Michiru could not understand. She could not understand how the brunette could still feel so deeply for someone who had hurt her in such a way. Who had taken advantage of her trust. But who was she to judge?

"I'll place the ice cream in the fridge so you can have it after lunch... Wouldn't want to ruin your appetite" Michiru Let Shizuru know as she stood up and walked towards the fridge.

"Fujino-san?" Asked the sudden voice from Shizuru's phones intercom, startling the brunette.

_...A-Ara... _Shizuru immediately pressed the **SPEAKER** button. "Yes, Noriko-han?" She answered calmly.

"A representative from Audi Inc. is requesting to see you" Noriko responded, "She says it's rather urgent"

..._That's odd... _Shizuru couldn't help but think, "Just give me a moment" Then voiced and pressed the **HOLD** button. She paused to think. She hadn't fully reviewed the files so she was totally unprepared for this unexpected meeting. She didn't have any idea what this person might want to talk to her about.

"Michiru" Shizuru faced the mentioned girl, "This is only going to take a few minutes" She gave her an apologetic smile.

Michiru smiled back. "No problem, I understand" And she started to head for the door.

Shizuru watched her friend head for the door and pressed the **HOLD** button once more. "Noriko-han, please have the representative come in"

Michiru gave Shizuru another smile together with a peace sign, mouthing _"Good luck"_, but before she was able to open the door, the person on the other side opened it first and bumped right into her; Causing both girls to fall on the floor. The tall blond girl landing on top of Michiru.

"Ah!" Michiru let out, she had hit the floor. Hard. She slowly opened her eyes. The girl that had bumped into her was still on top of her. Michirus face went totally red when she realized who it was. "Y-You!" She somewhat screamed, pushing the girl to the side.

"Nice to see you again too" Amara voiced as she laughed at the girls reaction. She was definitely not expecting to see her formal college crush in Shizurus office. Well, crush was an understatement. Amara practically stalked the girl for three years. Michiru didn't know this of course, Amaras affection was always displayed in a bullying manner. She made the girl's life a living hell back when they were at the University together.

Shizuru immediately left her chair and walked up, stopping in between her two fallen friends. "Are you alright Michiru?" She couldn't help the girl up because of the pregnancy, but she did place a hand on her shoulder to show she was indeed concerned. "Amara-han?" She voiced a moment later, now placing a questionable stare on the blond. She wasn't sure what she was doing here at all. She hasn't seen her since they had graduated. Her sudden visit was very unexpected.

"Hi, Shizuru-san" Amara greeted as she stood up. Then eyed Michiru, stretching out a hand to help her up but Michiru didn't take the offered hand. She gave Amara a fake smile instead as she stood up herself. "Suit yourself" She scoffed, then placed her stare on Shizuru instead. "Wow~ Your as big as a balloon, Shizuru-san!" She voiced surprised. "You look like you are going to pop any minute!" And that was true. Shizurus belly was quite large to be almost seven months pregnant. She looked like she was going to give birth already.

Shizuru giggled, "I'll take it as a compliment" And couldn't help but smile. "It's been a long time, Amara-han" She voiced sincerely. "How is life in America?"

Amara was in Shizurus business classes back when they were at the University together. They weren't close friends, but they knew and sometimes talked to each other. Michiru was a Music major so she didn't have classes with the two girls. Except for the occasional school requirements during freshman and sophomore year which consisted of Math and Writing. But that was pretty much it. That was how Michiru was able to meet the two girls. Otherwise, it was unlikely for them to cross paths.

Amara was offered a good position at Audi Inc. after she graduated. An offer she just couldn't resist. It paid well, not to mention she was able to do something she loved: Travel and work with upscale cars.

"Pregnancy definitely suits you... You look, amazing!" Amara was out of words by the brunettes glowing beauty.

"A-Ara" Shizuru couldn't help but blush. "Michiru says the same all the time" And then she placed her stare on Michiru who tried to hide her blush from the comment.

..._Oh... _Amara couldn't help and frown a bit. She must have misinterpreted Shizurus words. _...They must be together I guess... _The way Michiru looked at Shizuru just made it seem that way. _...Figures, these two were joined to the hip back then... It was only a matter of time I guess... _"I'm very happy for your joy. Congratulations on this wonderful news, I'm sure you will be a great mother, Shizuru-san" She voiced sincerely.

"Ookini for your kind words" Shizuru smiled at the blond then proceeded to the couch to sit, motioning for both girls to do the same. "Are you managing the Audi-Bentley deal?" Then asked with interest.

"Yes, I usually meet with your father when he comes to America to meet with the Board of Directors at either Audi Inc or at Bentley..." Amara answered as she took the seat opposite to Shizuru. "This is the first time to meet in Japanese soil actually" She glanced at Michiru who looked rather uninterested about what she was saying. Michiru didn't show it of course, but Amara could read her so well. "Fujino-san called me to let me know I would be meeting with you this time around since he had other important matters to tend to at the moment, so I thought it would be nice to come here early and surprise my former classmate before the meeting. Not to mention I wanted to meet the team of designers, which by the way, are doing an amazing job! Very impressive threesome you've got there!" She kept on, remembering the meeting she had with said three the day before. She couldn't help but wonder about the Raven haired girl she had met though. She could have sworn she had seen her somewhere before. Exactly where or with whom she just couldn't quite place. But there was one thing she knew for sure: _...Kuga Natsuki is HOT..._

"Mm" Shizuru voiced in agreement, "I'm not completely filled in on the details about this deal yet, but I was able to slightly take a glance at the financials and the projected income details. I'm very impressed on the bottom line thus far" Yes, she was very impressed indeed.

Amara smiled at what Shizuru had said, knowing the meeting was going to go rather well because of this news. She looked at her watch, remembering she had somewhere to be in a few minutes. "Oh god I'm going to be late. I'm sorry but I should get going. I'm going to meet with the team downstairs before we head to the meeting" She stood, then grabbed Shizurus hand for a handshake and bowed. "It was a pleasure to see you again Shizuru-san... And again, I am very happy for you" She smiled sincerely as she released the brunette's hand. Then stared at Michiru who stood quietly beside the brunette. "Nice to see you again as well, Michiru"

Michiru was not pleased at all. _...You can't be serious!..._ This girl tortured her for three years, and now here she was, being nice to her like if nothing had happened at all. "I wish I could say the same" She voiced rather coldly.

Shizuru couldn't help but giggle at the interaction between the two. "You two never change" She stated, smiling. "I'll see you in a little while Amara-han" Then voiced, watching as the blond walked towards the door, taking her leave.

"See you in a little while, Shizuru-san!" Amara replied as she opened the door, and then stepped out. Closing it shut behind her.

"You do remember she had a crush on you all through freshman year" Michiru voiced seconds later as she walked over to the brunette's closet to grab the girls jacket. She knew this because it was practically all over the University. _"Cool Amara has a crush on Marvelous Fujino Shizuru"_ read the headline of the newspaper club. There was even a poll about how long they would date if they indeed ended up dating. Back then, Michiru thought it was funny, and teased the brunette to no end for it. But now... Well, her feelings are in the way and she thinks it to be extremely annoying. Natsuki would have probably thought the same if she knew about this.

"Ara~" Shizuru giggled as she put her jacket on. Then, intertwined her left arm with Michirus right. "Is Michiru jealous?" She teased her friend. She always did. Shizuru teased everyone. That was nothing new.

[Sigh] Michiru had to play it cool, trying to contain her nervousness. They've walked like this many times before, but having Shizuru like this when she was trying to distance herself just wasn't helping. "Jealous is an understatement... I'm enraged!" She teased back as they walked out of the office to grab lunch.

**oOoOo**

**20 Minutes Later; Somewhere Inside Fujino Corp.**

"Where the hell did I put the damned schematics..." Voiced an irritated Natsuki as she frantically looked around the huge office space she shared with her two co-workers. She was going to have a meeting in a few minutes and she had misplaced the documents she was reviewing a little while ago. She had accidentally fallen asleep while reviewing them. When she woke up the documents were gone. Vanished!

"Okay..." She sat on her chair and tried to calm down, "Think, Kuga" She breathed in and out a couple of times, gently tapping her forehead. "What was I doing..." She tried to retrace her steps. _...Shit!... _But then stiffened, hearing the voice of her two co-workers along with Amara who were nearing the office. "A-Ah! I have to find this thing!" Amara had come by the office earlier and had invited the entire team to have lunch with her. It was just Amaras way of saying hello and of wanting to know a little better the people she would be working with the next month before heading back to America. Natsuki declined the invitation though, she wanted to prepare herself for the meeting, but somehow ended up misplacing the documents instead.

"Are you ready to go, Kuga-san?" Asked Amara from the door staring at the bluenette. _...Mmmm... Yes... Hot indeed... _She smirked as she eyed the bluenette from head to toe. _...I missed Japanese women..._

"Ah, yes. I'll be there in a minute" Natsuki stated as she ravaged her desk one more time. [Sigh] _...He's going to kill me if I don't have my paperwork again... _By HE, Natsuki meant Hirohito, Shizurus father. Hirohito was the one handling this particular deal. The team usually met with him to give him project updates every week. The first time she met with him she was sure she was going to faint from all the pressure she had felt on her chest. She was sure he was going to kick her out of the project, and she was sure she was going to be fired by her boss. Goodbye sweet promotion. But the bluenette was surprised when Hirohito just treated her like everyone else instead. Sure, he was a little harsher on her than her other team members. The bluenette had to work harder than everyone else to make him happy. But she knew why he did it though. It was because of what she had done to his daughter.

What Natsuki didn't know was that Hirohito had little choice on this. As soon as he saw her name on the contract he was going to decline the project. Pass it along to another company. The contract specifically indicated that they wanted Kuga Natsuki in it. It was her design the two automotive giants really desired after all. So he had to place his personal feelings for his former 'Daughter In Law' aside and only treated her on a professional level. Nevertheless, two signatures were needed in order to proceed with the project: The Presidents and the Vice Presidents. His daughter had reviewed and signed the contract already, so he assumed she was alright with it. Alright with working near the girl. It was signed. And it was indeed Fujino Shizurus handwriting. So, he went on ahead and approved the project. What Hirohito didn't know was that Shizuru had taken the contract home with her and did not read the entire document. She was having one of those restless nights. She was irritated because of her so called 'Stomach flu' at the time and signed the contract. Judging it from the first thirty pages she had already reviewed.

[Sigh] .._.I'm going to be yelled at again... _Natsuki frowned, heading for the restroom to make sure she looked appropriate for the meeting. She made sure her raven tresses were neatly tucked in its high ponytail. Her black suit nicely smoothed. She fixed her collar since it looked a little out of place, she wasn't that good at fixing it. Shizuru usually fixed it for her before she left for work. But other than that little mistake Natsuki looked H.O.T.

_...Okay..._ She took a deep breath. _...I'm ready..._ And she shut the door behind her, heading for the elevator were some of her team members waited. Apparently there was a lot of traffic on the elevator today.

"Hey, Kuga-san!" Waived Sugimoto to Natsuki, motioning for her to come over to where he was standing.

..._Great... _Natsuki rolled her eyes, she was not in the mood for conversation at the moment. Or ever to say the least. Sugimoto was a nice guy, but he simply talked way too much and didn't know when to stop. _...I hope he doesn't sit next to me at the meeting... _She walked over to him. "Hey" She voiced, clearly annoyed; Hoping he would get the message and left her alone.

"Wow, in a spectacular mood already Kuga-san?" Sugimoto was amazed, he could tell from her annoyed face. "I hope you don't get yelled at again" He handed Natsuki the schematics she was looking for earlier. "I decided to take them so that you don't forget them like you usually do. Fujino-san seems to really hate that about you"

..._Yea... He hates that and a lot more... _Natsuki snatched the documents from her team mate. "I was about to have a heart attack looking for these!" She gritted her teeth, angry at him. "You should have told me you took them!"

"But I did!" Sugimoto defended himself, "And you talked incoherent words about Mayo and some sort of things I couldn't quite place. You sure are strange Kuga-san" Apparently Natsuki must have been taking a nap and he didn't realize it.

"Just... Don't touch anything on my desk!" Natsuki growled at him giving him her death glare. But her death glare clearly didn't have an effect on him. He was used to it. Way too used to it. They have been working in the same office for two and a half months now, so it's effect had completely worn off. [Sigh] Natsuki placed her stare on her black dress shoes instead. She closed her eyes and breathed in. _...For today... Just calm down... Just let it go... _She was trying her hardest to keep herself organized. _...Just calm down... _Without the brunette she could hardly concentrate at all. _...Breathe... _She was a total mess. And knowing the brunette was only steps away drove her insane.

Natsuki saw Shizuru from time to time as she walked into Fujino Corp. in the mornings. Sometimes she saw her when she was on her way to have lunch. But each time Natsuki hid and kept her distance. Why? _...Because she asked me to..._

[Ting] Natsuki looked up by the sound of the elevator that had just arrived. She stayed to her right, waiting for some people to step out and then she stepped inside. She brought her hand up to push the button that would take her to the 34th floor where their meetings usually took place. But her finger hovered over the 60th button instead. It was hard for her to break the habit. For four years she had been pressing that 60th button. Emeralds stared at it intently. She could not take her eyes off of it. Her finger always hovered it but was never able to take that final step and press it. Yet never able to pull away from it either. Her lips slightly parted. She was slowly breathing through her mouth. Shizuru was on the 60th floor. Natsuki wanted to go there. Natsuki wanted to see her. But she couldn't.

"It's the 34th Kuga-san" Suggested Sugimoto. When Natsuki didn't press it he pressed the button for her. "We have meetings there every week, you should have it memorized by now"

"I..." Natsuki slowly brought the hand down to her side and looked away from the button, placing Emeralds on Sugimoto instead. "Bad memory" She smiled sheepishly, "Gomen" And scratched the back of her head.

Sugimoto laughed, "That's another trait Fujino-san hates about you" He smiled at her. "Maybe he won't go too hard on you today" He felt sympathy for her. She was always being yelled at.

[Grunt] "Yea, I doubt it" Natsuki rolled her eyes. It didn't take long to get to their desired floor. Their office was only on the 25th floor and most of the people that were on the elevator had pressed higher numbers, so getting to the 34th floor only took a minute.

Sugimoto yawned, stretching his arms. He was walking beside Natsuki now, heading for the conference room. "Working here is tiring" He voiced trying to make conversation with the always so cold and distant bluenette. "I can't wait to go back to Sumitomo Inc. and see everyone again... I'll definitely ask the boss for a vacation. My wife is going to divorce me if I don't" They were working long hours and were leaving work extremely late almost everyday. Their boss was not joking when he mentioned that they would be seeing their family less.

"Mn" The bluenette hummed letting him know she was listening. She did not voice anything else after that. Just listened to the guy complaint and yawn. Occasionally nodding in agreement from time to time.

"Morons first" Natsuki joked as she opened the door and let her teammate go on ahead of her. _...Okay... Go and pick your seat so I can sit as far away from you as possible... _She watched him sit next to Amara, who was conversing with Okudaira, Natsukis other teammate. The conference room was quite large. It could easily fit about fifty people. There were a couple of projectors to be used if ever needed for presenting, and the giant table was located in the center of the room, far away from the walls. There were some of Fujino Corp.'s employees there for the meeting already. Designers and engineers who worked with Natsuki and her teammates on the project.

"Kuga-san!" Okudaira waived, motioning Natsuki to take the seat next to hers.

[Sigh] Natsuki was just too tired. She wanted to sit alone and didn't want to have to talk to anyone. She knew this was going to be a long meeting since there was an actual representative of the contracting party present. She figured they would be going through every detail on the job today. _...What a bother..._ She leaned back on her chair as she crossed her legs, finding her comfortable position. She started to review the documents once more. She noticed that as the minutes passed, more people had gathered in the room. Some she had seen in her meetings with Hirohito, but some she had never met before. _...Great... I'm going to be stuck here for hours... Not to mention be brutally humiliated in front of all these people..._ She grunted. She just wanted to go home and rest. The conference room was almost completely filled now, only a few seats were still unoccupied.

"Why so quiet, Kuga-san?" Asked Amara as she stood from her seat and walked towards the bluenette, taking the empty seat next to hers. She realized that for some reason everyone that had came into the room stayed as far away as possible from the bluenette. _...This girl is very, very interesting... _Natsuki had not spoken a word since she got to the conference room. And it had been almost ten minutes since. _...Is she always this antisocial?..._ She couldn't help and wonder.

"Ah, Gomen" Natsuki looked up from her paperwork and apologized to the blond; Twirling her chair to face her. She tried not to snap at her and tried to sound as nice as she could; Which wasn't still very nice at all. The blond was representing the client after all, so Natsuki knew she had to be nice. Plus, Amara hadn't done anything to her, so she didn't have to sound rude, right? Natsuki is not as childish as she used to be. Or at least tried not to be. "I was just reviewing the plans" She had made a mistake last week and Hirohito yelled at her to no end for it. She was trying to avoid being embarrassed in front of all these people again.

"That's probably not necessary at the moment, Kuga-san" Amara voiced once more. "It's my first meeting with all of you, so we are most likely going to review protocol and financials today. My boss really want's me to report back to him on how much he will be investing on this project"

Amara watched as Natsuki placed the documents on the table. She couldn't help but smile. She recognized the design so well.

"That's a very impressive design, Kuga-san" Amara noted. "My boss was fascinated by it when he saw it at the exhibition being held over at Sumitomo Inc. He just had to get his hands on it before anyone else could" She remembered her boss going back to America and couldn't stop talking about what he had seen. He made a big fuss about it and had his lawyers type up a contract ASAP. Amara was glad he had made a big deal out of it. If the Europeans would have gotten their hands on this design first, she was sure his company would have gone bankrupt in a years time. Cash-flow was going to be extremely tight.

"Arigato" Natsuki voiced rather pleased to hear this. "Please call me Natsuki, I've never been a big fan of formalities" She added, scratching the back of her head a little embarrassed by the request.

"Alright, Natsuki-san it is" Amara coolly replied as she stretched her hand towards Natsuki for a handshake. "Please call me Amara, it is only fair to drop formalities since we are going to be working together for the next month" Her eyes wondered around the bluenettes frame before placing them on the documents again. _...She must be hot in bed... _She tried to shake the thought away. She shouldn't be thinking about this sort of things at the moment. She had a job to do. And anyway, not every hot girl she met had to be gay, right? She didn't get that vibe from Natsuki. The only vibe she got from the girl was the LEAVE ME ALONE one.

"I can't wait to finish the schematics for this particular design" Amara continued, tapping said design with a long finger. "I want to take it back to America and start reproduction right away" She leaned back on her chair and crossed her arms. "You must be exited, within two years time there's going to be thousands of these on the streets all over the world!"

Natsuki smirked. "You make it sound as if it is going to be affordable for everyone to buy" The brand was recognized all over the world. So obviously the vehicle was going to be very expensive.

Amara laughed at this. "Well..." She started. "It's a hot design. Powerful and stylish, yet very elegant and refined. Who wouldn't want to get their hands on one of these?"

Natsuki was going to reply to Amaras comment but then noticed that the room was starting to quiet down. She could sense a familiar presence but shook the thought away. _...Great... Hirohito must have arrived... _She thought as she twirled her chair around to stand just as everyone else was starting to do. The room had become completely silent now. All eyes staring at the door that had opened for the awaited presence that had not yet stepped inside. And then, Natsuki tensed. _...I don't believe this... _Her heart raised. She looked straight ahead of her unlike everyone else who was facing the door. She stood there, motionless. Thinking she was going to faint as she heard the familiar voice. A familiar voice she hadn't heard in so long.

"Ookini, Noriko-han" Voiced a smiling Shizuru in her strong Kyoto-ben as Noriko stepped aside, holding the door for her. Shizuru slowly stepped inside the conference room. Noriko closed the door and followed just a few steps behind. _...Everyone's already here... _Shizuru smiled, holding some files the way you would hold heavy books. Both arms surrounding them. She slightly bowed to the figures that were standing and proceeded to the end of the room to find her seat. She was almost half way there, and then stopped all of her movements for something had caught her attention. She felt a familiar presence. A presence she hadn't felt in so long. Her heart was starting to thump hard in her chest. Her lips slightly parted, becoming dry. Her cheeks slightly flushed. She knew whose presence she sensed. She slowly turned her face to the side. And stared. Stared at shocked Emeralds that realized Crimson was staring back. They stayed like this a few moments. Staring at each other. As if they were the only two people in the room. As if they were the only two people left in the planet. _...Natsuki?... _Shizuru's hand started to lightly tremble. Crimson hadn't seen Emeralds in so long. "Natsuki..." She was entranced. She did not blink. Not able to pull away from those perfect green orbs. Those perfect green orbs she had tried to erase from her dreams the past two and a half months.

"Fujino-san?" Voiced a worried Noriko a few steps behind. Her boss had stopped walking and had not moved for what seemed like eternity. Everyone was staring at her, confused. And Noriko was starting to panic. Worried about her pregnant boss. "Fujino-san? Is... Everything alright?" She tried again but was not receiving a response from her. "Are you okay?" She stepped a little closer and touched her boss' shoulder from behind.

"A-Ara!" Shizuru lowly voiced, startled by the sudden touch while accidentally dropping the files she was holding. She released her stare from the bluenette and looked down. Noriko and the other employees that were closest to her had bent to pick up the fallen files.

Shizuru blinked. She breathed. What was this she was feeling? It was something she hadn't felt in so long. Was it excitement? It was excitement. She was nervous. And very excited. "I-I... Kanin na" She apologized and bowed to her employees. "I was a little... Distracted" Then grabbed the files and slowly walked to her seat. Trying to regain her composure while on the way. She sat on her seat and nodded so that everyone else could do the same. She placed her stare on the documents, and from the corner of her eye she could see that everyone had seated. Everyone but one person. One person was still standing. Standing perfectly still. Staring blankly ahead of her. Shizuru closed her eyes and breathed in once more. _...What is this?... _She wasn't expecting to see the bluenette there. At Fujino Corp. _...I... I don't understand..._

"Natsuki-san?" Amara whispered to the standing bluenette. Everyone else had seated except for her. "Hey!" She whispered again as she touched her arm. That seemed to have worked for Natsuki was snapped from her reverie and looked around frantically. She immediately seated noticing that people were staring at her. Her cheeks were furiously flushed. _...What the hell was that?... _Amara couldn't help but wonder. She had watched the whole interaction between Shizuru and the bluenette from beginning to end. _...That was... Strange... _"Are you okay?" She whispered once more to the trembling bluenette.

"Y-Yes!" Natsuki lowly stuttered, looking down at her files. Trying to control whatever it was that she had just felt. Shock. Desire. A million questions on her mind. A million questions she didn't have answers to. _...That man! Hes doing this to me on purpose!... _But she knew that was not true. Hirohito had threatened her not to go anywhere near his daughter on her very first day at Fujino Corp. He waited for her arrival and literary told her that he would kill her himself if he saw her or even heard she was anywhere near Shizuru. _...Why is she here!... _She placed her trembling hands on her lap trying to relax. _...What am I going to do?..._ She wanted to run away. _...Is that man testing me?..._ But she knew it didn't make any sense. _...She's going to hate me for this..._ She was supposed to stay away. Far away from her.

The meeting had started a few moments after the brunette took her seat. Shizuru voiced a few opening words, properly introducing Amara to the present staff. Soon after her opening, the Human Resources and the Accounting department took over and started the meeting. Shizuru just listened to them talk, unable to remove her stare from the contract in front of her. She had read the one hundred and sixty two pages long document three times in a row now. Noticing that Natsukis name was mentioned about eighty times in the contract altogether.

_...How?... How did this happen?..._ The brunette was staring at her signature. And yes, it was her signature. No one could ever forge it. Each stroke was very specific. Each stroke was very precise. It was undeniably hers. [Sigh] _...I must have thought I was seeing things... _That's the only explanation she could think of. She remembered reading the document before. She didn't read the whole thing, for the first thirty pages sounded very promising. But in the first thirty pages Natsukis name was mentioned about twenty times. Yes, the brunette knows. She counted. So how could she have missed it before? _...Yes, I definitely thought I was seeing things... _She remembered being irritated because of it back then. She thought she had gone completely insane. That she was seeing the bluenette everywhere, even in writing.

[Sigh] She dared not to look up from the document. She was sure she was going to stare at Emeralds if she did. She could feel the bluenettes eyes on her. They had been on her for almost an hour and a half now. She didn't feel uncomfortable about it though. Well, maybe a little. The brunette hadn't told Natsuki about the pregnancy yet. She had tried to contact the bluenette a couple of times before. When she felt strong enough; sure enough she wouldn't snap at the girl again like she had done in their last meeting. But as more time passed she just found it harder and harder to do so. To voice anything about the matter. Why? She didn't really know. Maybe she was afraid of how Natsuki would react. Maybe she didn't want to be disappointed if she received the reaction she wasn't expecting. All she knows is, the more her belly grew, the more insecure she felt.

Shizuru looked down at her grown belly. _...Maybe... She noticed it... _Her belly was quite big. How could the bluenette not notice it? [Sigh] _...I need a break..._ She rubbed her temples. She was tired. They had been sitting there for almost two hours now. _...Maybe we could finish this another day?..._ She glanced at her watch, it was about to be four soon. She had arrived work at five thirty this morning. _...Or at least stretch?..._ Her legs were a little sore and swollen because of the pregnancy. She needed to move. She needed to walk. She needed to breathe. To focus. She sat there, and waited for the right moment to interrupt the meeting so she could announce a fifteen minute break.

At some point during the meeting Emeralds had stopped looking down at the documents and stared at the chestnut haired Hime instead. She was entranced by her. Could only stare at her. She didn't know how she could have kept her distance from the brunette for this long. She noticed the brunettes cheeks were still pink. _...She's not sick again, is she?... _She wondered. There was no way the brunette could blush for this long. Its just not humanly possible. Natsuki found it cute. Yes, cute indeed. But strange. Very strange. Very unlike Fujino Shizuru. _...I hope she doesn't have a fever or something... _She frowned at this. Shizuru usually didn't get sick. But she seems so fragile to her at the moment for some reason. Too fragile. [Sigh] She finally looked down at her documents again, and instantly blushed furiously when she heard Kyoto-bens voice.

"Ara~" Shizuru couldn't help but giggle. Natsuki had sighed, and it was quite loud to say the least. Everyone in the conference room had their eyes on the poor girl, giving her death glares. "I believe Kuga-han is in need of a break" Shizuru thanked the gods for this unexpected distraction for she needed a break herself. She wasn't sure how long she could have sat there. The time to interrupt just never seemed right. "Why don't we take this opportunity and have a fifteen minute recession?" She voiced to everyone in her calm Kyoto-ben. "We'll continue after the break were we left off" Then she softly smiled to the person who was presenting. "If Mariko-han doesn't mind of course."

"Oh, not at all Fujino-san" Mariko voiced, also glad to be able to take a break. Everyone in the room started to raise from their seats as soon as they were dismissed and headed out of the conference room to talk, grab some water and stretch their legs.

Natsuki got up from her seat and hurried out the door. People were staring at her, Hard. Questioning how she could show such disrespect in front of their beloved Vice President. The bluenette gave everyone who was staring at her death glares on her way out. She headed for the restroom, the one farthest away from the conference room, knowing the ones that were near it would probably be filled with people already anyway. And she didn't want to see anyone. She wanted to be alone. She needed to cool down. She felt her body steaming from Shizurus giggle and words. From her presence. Shizuru was so close. So close she was on the brink of going mad.

Amara couldn't help but laugh at the bluenettes interaction with others. _...Quite something indeed... _She left her stare of the retreating bluenette and walked over to Shizuru who had raised from her seat and was talking to her assistant. She was heading out the conference room herself.

"I'm sorry to interrupt" The blond cut in, "You must be tired, Shizuru-san. Do you want to continue this meeting tomorrow perhaps?" Then she frowned. "I don't want you to be pushing yourself too hard in your current state"

"Ara, Ookini for your concern Amara-han, but we can handle it" Shizuru smiled and caressed her belly as she said this. "In any case," She continued, "I prefer to just get this over and done with today. I presume it should be almost over, we've been in this room for quite some time just discussing strategy and financials" She stated. "I hope your boss is quite pleased with the results"

"Ha ha, I'm sure he will be as well" Amara voiced in a light tone. "You should probably take a walk. Your legs must be killing you from sitting this long" She remembered her pregnant co-workers back in America would walk around every so often because their legs would cramp if they were sitting for a certain amount of time.

"I think I will just do that, Ookini for the advice" Shizuru smiled sincerely. "I'll see you in a little while" And she started to walk out of the conference room with her assistant by her side. "Noriko-han, you could take a break if you'd like. I'll meet you back here in about ten minutes?"

"Yes Fujino-san" Noriko nodded then headed to the nearest bending machine to get something to drink.

Shizuru walked the opposite direction. To the restroom farthest away from the conference room. She needed this distraction to think. To focus. Yes, to focus. Feeling like she always lost control when the bluenette was around. She needed to walk and stretch her legs. They were a little swollen because of the pregnancy. She needed to wash her warm and dry hands. Her hands that had been flipping through that long contract for almost two hours straight, trying to make some sense of it. She smiled and nodded to the employees who bowed and greeted her as she walked by. It was very unusual for them to see her on this floor, for Shizuru usually used the conference room that was located on the floor above this one.

Moments later, the brunette reached the restroom and opened the door. She immediately stopped midway for she could see the bluenettes reflection in the mirror. The bluenette had a towel covering her face. The brunette couldn't see well from her current position, but from the girls movements she could tell that she was drying it. Shizuru smiled at this and proceeded to the sink next to hers to wash her dry hands.

"..." Natsuki stopped drying her face, she could sense the brunette was near. She was very close. She slowly placed the towel on the sink. Slowly opening her eyes. And she stared at the brunette. Not directly at her but at her reflection from the mirror. She tensed up, not knowing what to do. Should she say hi? Should she just leave? Should she apologize? Should she stop staring? _...Stop staring Baka!... _But she just froze on the spot. Her lips parted a little, slowly breathing through them. She didn't want to stare. She didn't want the brunette to feel uncomfortable, but Emeralds could never look away. That was something she wasn't able to master. That was something she never wanted to do. All she wanted was to endlessly stare at her. Her natural and undeniable beauty. _...God, she's gorgeous..._

Shizuru could feel the bluenette staring at her. She could always feel when Emeralds were on her. She didn't know how she was be able to tell, all that she knew was that she always could. "_Konnichiwa_, Natsuki" She lowly greeted, not leaving her stare from her soaped hands. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?" She placed her hands near the faucet to wash away the soap, loving how the cool water felt against her warm skin. It was refreshing.

Natsuki had to blink a couple of times. _...She's... Talking to me?..._ She stayed quiet for a few seconds, still in shock. _...Say something Baka!..._ "H-Hi..." She stuttered. _...Are you serious!... Is that the best you can do?... How stupid are you!... _She breathed in and tried again. Calmer this time. "Hi, Shizuru" Then breathed out, "Yes, It... Has been quite long" She watched Shizuru intently. _...Something..._ She tried to figure it out. _...Something is different about you..._ But she couldn't quite place it. _...She gained a lot of weight..._ She definitely noticed, but couldn't help and smile because of it. _...She looks cute even if she gained weight... _Natsuki was just so dense. Too dense. And not for her own good, but for her own disadvantage. How could she not notice? How clueless could she be?

Shizuru dried her hands and placed the wet towel in the dispenser. "How are you?" She calmly asked, staring at Emeralds from the mirror. Both of Shizurus hands were resting on the side of the sink now. She had to stare up a little to meet Emeralds since she wasn't wearing heels. Shizuru and Natsuki were about the same height now. The bluenette had suddenly grown before she turned nineteen years old, making them almost even in height. Natsuki had overgrown Shizuru, but just by an inch or so. And the bluenette was quite proud of this even though it wasn't that noticeable. She felt like she had the upper hand because of it. Specially in bed for some reason.

_...Do you really want to know?... _Natsuki thought. [Sigh] She left her stare from the brunette and placed it on her own reflection instead, fingertips fidgeting with her collar. "I'm... Okay I guess" She replied, trying to fix the darn thing. She was going to ask the brunette the same question but was interrupted by the girls voice.

"Here, let me" Shizuru whispered, facing the bluenette. Her fingers reached Natsukis arm seeing that the girl was becoming aggravated because of her collar.

Natsuki stopped her movements. She felt her heart was going to stop, that she couldn't suddenly breathe, the instant she felt Shizurus touch. She slowly brought her hands down to her sides and turned to face Shizuru. She felt the brunette take a step closer to her; Her hands slowly traveling up Natsukis arms to reach her collar. Natsuki parted her lips a little, silently breathing through them as she felt Shizurus fingertips slightly touch her neck as she lifted the fabric upwards. The brunette was so close to her. Oh so close. _...Shizuru... _Natsuki slowly closed her eyes, trying not to move, not to break this wonderful moment between them. Loving the sensation she was feeling because she had the brunette so close to her. Touching her body. The girls touch that always calmed her.

_...Mmmm... _Natsuki could feel the brunettes nose close to hers. It was almost touching hers. _...Calm down... _The bluenette was starting to breathe a little deeper now because of the closeness. She bit her lower lip, feeling the brunette slowly unbuttoning one of her shirts upper buttons. She could feel the brunettes warm breath tickling her chin. She wanted to take this girl into her arms. She wanted to kiss her senseless. To love her. To hold her. To be loved by her. But she knew she shouldn't. She had to stay away. But staying away was torture. Pure torture.

Natsuki subconsciously started to ever so slowly caress the brunettes nose with the tip of hers. _...Oh god Shizuru..._ She was feeling extremely aroused feeling the girls proximity. The girls skin. Her perfect, smooth skin. She wanted to kiss that skin. To bite it. To taste it.

Shizuru tried to calm down. She hadn't meant to get this close to Natsuki. But when the girl started to have trouble with her collar Shizuru acted on pure instinct and helped her with it. Just like she always did when they were a couple. Shizuru couldn't deny the attraction she felt for the bluenette. It was clearly there. It had never left. Although she hadn't seen her in almost three months she wasn't able to forget the bluenette. But Shizuru had come to determine something during this separation. She didn't want to go back to her. She knew that today she felt like everything was Okay. She didn't feel repulsed by her. The thought of her didn't suffocate her or pained her any longer. And she had tried so hard to get to this point. So hard that she didn't want to ruin it. Because tomorrow, the possibility still exist that she might not feel the same as today. And she didn't want to go back there. Back to that suffocating pain. She knew that it would take a long time to trust the bluenette again. Who knew if she would be able to trust her at all. She loved her. She knew this for sure. But she didn't want to live the rest of her life filled with insecurity. With distrust. She was going to have a child. And if Natsuki accepted the baby as hers she wanted to be in good terms with her. And although they would not be together again as a couple she wanted to have a good relationship with her. A friendly relationship. A healthy relationship. For her child. For their child.

Shizuru slowly closed her eyes, feeling the bluenettes nose on hers, slowly traveling to her cheek. Gently and smoothly caressing her with it. She could feel the girls breath tickling her skin. _...Ara, Natsuki... _And this feeling felt so good. Shizurus hands were slowly traveling up to Natsukis collar again. She tried to control her breathing. Her breathing that would surely turn into small gasps if she didn't stop this now. She was feeling extremely aroused by the second. _...Natsuki, please stop... _But she didn't want her to, not really.

Shizuru slowly ran her fingers through and around the girls collar, slowly fixing it. She couldn't concentrate for Natsukis nose was slowly traveling again back to hers. Her lips only centimeters away from hers. _...She's not going to stop... _She could sense Natsukis arousal as well. And she was quite pleased that she could still bring such emotion to the bluenette. That she was still wanted by her. That her body somehow still needed hers. _...I have to stop her... _But the bluenette was making it so difficult for her to do so.

Once the girls collar was fixed Shizuru slowly ran her fingers down to the bluenettes shoulders. Slowly smoothing them like she did a million times before. Then, her fingertips travelled down the girls arms again. But stopped and brought her hands to her sides when she felt her warm fingertips touch the bluenettes, making her slightly tremble because of the intimate contact. She slowly opened her eyes again. Trying so hard to resist claiming those lips the bluenette had been biting all this time as hers. She stared at them for a long moment. What wouldn't she give to feel them again? _...Stop, Shizuru..._ When she felt sure enough she wouldn't stutter she swallowed and softly voiced: "It's done, Natsuki" She slowly took a step back. Slowly regaining a steady breath. "Your collar, it's... It's done"

Natsuki slowly opened her eyes as well. Her breathing was still a little out of control but she was slowly composing herself. She slowly released her bitten lip and the tight grip of her hands. She had turned them to fists at some point when she felt the brunette so close to her. She was trying so hard not to embrace her. Not to kidnap her and steal her away. Not to force her to come back home with her. She was never able to forget the fact that her touch had hurt her before, and she didn't want to do that again. Never again. She started to regain her steady breath as she stared at Crimson who stared back at her. Crimson who smiled her true smile at Emeralds just like before. Just like a long time ago. When things weren't as complicated as they are today. A smile that assured the bluenette that she was fine now. That they were fine now. That she wanted to be friends. Nothing more than friends.

_...She's trying so hard... _Natsuki could tell, _...I guess I can give friendship a try... _Natsuki didn't like the idea. She wanted to be with Shizuru. To love Shizuru. But being friends with Shizuru had to be better than being away from Shizuru, right? At least she hoped it would be.

Natsuki took a deep breath. "Arigato, Shizuru" She sincerely yet huskily voiced as she brought a hand up to her collar. Emeralds softly smiling their true smile at Crimson in return.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

And thanks for the reviews/comments!

Please let me know what you guys think about the chapter **(^_^)**


	13. Season 1 Episode 13

**- Brought Back Together By You -**

**Season 1: Episode 13**

**- o -**

**One Week Later; Kuga Household**

"Ngh" The sleeping bluenette grunt, promptly shifting to her side as she heard her cellphone ring. _...Why is it so cold?... _She covered her head with her comforter trying to keep herself warm, not happy at all to be disturbed from her much needed sleep. She had been working extra hard the past week. Hirohito was already back in Japan, making the bluenettes life even more miserable than it already was.

_...Leave me alone... I'm trying to dream..._ She shifted to her other side once again. _...Can't you see I'm trying to dream?..._ Her cellphone had been repeatedly ringing none stop for the past half hour. She was on the verge of taking said electronic device and smashing it right against the wall; Literary. _...Why don't you ever give up!..._ She knew who the caller was and was trying to avoid the girl at all cost.

[Sigh] Natsuki removed the comforter from her head and felt her way to the nightstand to grab her cellphone, mumbling incoherent words as she did so. "This better be good..." Only one person called her during the weekend these past 3 months, and that person was:

"Mai!" The bluenette shouted, extremely irritated. "What the hell do you want?"

_"Gee, good morning to you too, little miss sunshine..."_ The carrot top sarcastically replied, _"Let's correct that, I should say good afternoon. It's already one thirty Natsuki!"_ She yelled back. _"Wait a minute"_ She realized something when she heard the bluenettes voice. _"Don't tell me you are still in bed!"_ The bluenette was supposed to accompany her to a farmer's market event, where you can buy fresh fruits and produce for half the price than in regular stores and supermarkets. _"You promised you'd go with me to the farmers market today, Baka!"_

..._Oi! I totally forgot about that!... _"Mai~" The bluenette hoarsely whined, covering her face with the comforter once more. It was the beginning of winter and she felt cold, very cold. She had never experienced waking up to this coldness before. (And how could she? When in the winters before a certain brunette's embrace always kept her warm) "I'm tired... Can't you ask someone else to go with you?" Natsuki begged. She needed to sleep. She had been getting off work super late almost every day the past week since Amara joined the team. She was extremely tired, and today, she just wanted to stay in bed. She just wanted to rest. To sleep and hopefully, just hopefully, never wake up.

_"Natsuki!"_ The carrot top yelled. She didn't need Natsuki to go with her to the farmers market, the bluenette would only get in the way of her shopping. Mai was only doing this so that the bluenette would get out of the house. So that she wouldn't always be alone. _[Defeated Sigh]_ But she knew Natsuki was stressed out because of work so for this weekend she decided to let it go. _"Alright, you're off the hook this time. I'll ask Mikoto to come with me instead"_

..._Oh thank you thank you thank you..._ Natsuki was relieved. This meant she could sleep for another couple of hours, and then, she was going to head to the gym to release her stress. To distract herself. To do anything but think. "I'll stop by the restaurant in the evening and help you close up" She spoke, feeling guilty for breaking her promise.

_"Okay, but remember to bring the clothes for the charity drive. I'm taking it over to the homeless shelter tomorrow"_ Mai enthusiastically replied.

_...__Ah, damn it! I also forgot about that..._ Natsuki had started to go through the boxes in the basement a couple of weeks ago but hasn't been able to find the one that kept her old clothes yet. "Mn," She hummed in agreement. "Will do, see you later..." And when she heard her friend say goodbye she shut her cellphone closed.

[Sigh] _...I guess I won't be able to sleep after all..._ She shifted to her side, facing the nightstand once more, and stared. _...I... I wish you were here..._ She stared at a picture. A picture of her and the brunette. Shizuru had taken the picture when they had first moved into their home exactly four summers ago. They were both sitting on the steps in front of the house. Natsuki was sitting in front of the brunette, her back pressed against the girl. Her hands were resting on the brunettes knees and a content smile was grazing her lips. Shizuru, in the other hand, was leaning forward, her cheek gently touching the bluenettes own. One arm rested over the girls shoulder, pulling the girl closer to her, while the other held onto the camera as far as she could away from them so that they both could fit into the picture perfectly.

The bluenette's eyebrows furrowed, "I... I _want_" But that's not what she really meant to say, "I... _Need_ you to come back home, Shizuru" This is the reason why Mai didn't want the girl to be alone during the weekends. "I, it's..." Because when Natsuki was alone in the house, all she would do is think about the brunette. "It's so hard to just be your friend" And thinking about the brunette always made the bluenette depressed. "When what I feel for you is so much more"

[Sigh] She shifted to her other side, now facing the balcony again. "How?" She whispered as she stared at her ring finger, tracing it with her thumb, missing the piece of jewelry that adorned it just a week ago. "How were you able to do it back then?" She knew she shouldn't wear the ring anymore since the brunette only wanted to be friends. It was the reasonable thing to do since officially they weren't a couple anymore. The brunette had returned the ring. It was over. They were no longer together. They were no longer one. "When, I was oblivious of how you felt for me?" She slowly closed her eyes and breathed in heavily. "Did you hurt this much too, Shizuru?" And laid still, listening to the silence she dreaded so much. Missing how lively the house felt almost four months ago when the brunette was still around. Sure, the couple wasn't really in the best of terms at that time. They were distant and didn't speak much. But the brunette was there nevertheless. Natsuki could feel the girl's warmth radiating from where she slept a distance away. She could hear the girl breathe in and out as she slept. She could feel the love in her voice the few times they spoke to each other. And the brunette wore Natsukis ring proudly even though society didn't legally recognize their pact, their promise of everlasting love for one another.

"In three more weeks I will leave Fujino Corp and I won't see her anymore" Natsuki voiced to herself, not being able to take the silence any longer. "Three weeks is just too long" She really wanted out already. She couldn't take being there anymore.

The past week had been fairly uneventful for Natsuki. But just because it was uneventful it didn't mean it was any less painful. Natsuki in more than one occasion during the past week had to work together with Shizuru. Having Shizuru so close, and now in the same room with her unlike before, drove her to the brink of madness. Natsuki was always on edge, especially since she knew she couldn't touch or speak words of love to the brunette. She had to remind herself over and over again that they were just friends. Friends, nothing more, but it felt like so much less. She was relieved in a way when they had their weekly meeting the prior day and the Vice President didn't show; The President was present this time instead. Hirohito was back so Shizuru's presence was no longer needed. She was just his replacement for that week he was away. Life at Fujino Corp. was back to normal for Natsuki once more. Except for the fact that Natsuki didn't have to hide whenever she saw the brunette as she did before. She could now openly say hi to her whenever she saw her, or waive a hand from a distance. But that was all. Being friends didn't mean that they could see each other after work, or have lunch together, or even talk on the phone. Natsuki found that being friends with Shizuru was a million times worse than being away from Shizuru. She regretted thinking otherwise in the first place. But she couldn't back down now. She had already agreed to this arrangement; To the brunettes unspoken rules. Shizuru never approached her. Never initialed contact with her. This is just how things had to be. And this was killing Natsuki.

Natsuki grabbed her cellphone and looked at the time. _...I guess I should get out of bed... I really need to find that box..._ It was already a little past two in the afternoon, _...Maybe I'll skip the gym today... I need to finish cleaning the basement anyway... _She had started to rearrange the basement a month ago since she had a lot of time to spare. She needed something to do, so she focused on the basement. Remembering how Shizuru had hinted more than once that it needed to be cleaned. To be looked after. Natsuki made it her new hobbie. She was actually thinking of remodeling it. It was very spacious so she was thinking of possibly building an extra living room next to the laundry room. She was even thinking of buying a pool table. Her salary had gone up a couple of figures so she definitely had the money to spend.

_...__Alright, let's go..._ She stretched and yawned as she made her way out of the king sized bed, slowly making her way to the restroom. She brushed her teeth and washed her sleepy face, gently slapping her cheeks a couple of times so she could wake up faster. Then slowly made her way back to the bedroom were she changed into a white tank top and gray with blue shorts.

"I wonder if I still have any Ramen left" She wondered as she stepped out of the bedroom and walked past the home office and game room. She grabbed the house's remote control from the coffee table and pressed the button that would open the living room's blinds. _...This place is a mess... I really need to clean up... _Then placed the remote down and grabbed the one that would turn the TV on.

"Oi!" She let out somewhat excitedly when she stopped flipping the channels. "I didn't know there was a game today..." She raised the volume a little more so that she could be able to hear the baseball game from the kitchen and walked over to said place. She opened up the upper cabinets, [Sigh] "I really need to go grocery shopping too" She opened and closed them one by one and started to open the ones in the bottom but to no such luck, they were also empty.

"Why didn't I think of this before!" She hurried down to the basement where Shizuru kept the emergency food storage just in case a typhoon or an earthquake ever hit Japan. Small tremors happened all the time in Tokyo, but a big earthquake hasn't really struck in many years. Nevertheless, there was always the possibility so one can never be too careful. Shizuru was always prepared.

Natsuki walked up the stairs with a box in hand, placing it on the kitchen counter. "Alright" She was looking inside the box, thinking of what she should have for lunch. "Hm, beef curry sounds good I guess" And she placed the instant beef curry pouch on a pot full of water so it could heat up on the stove, while opening up the instant rice just a little so it wouldn't explode while heating up in the microwave.

She impatiently waited for the food to be done, and once done she poured them in a bowl and walked over to the living room with a spoon in hand to watch whatever was left of the game as she ate. It didn't take long for her to eat, she was hungry after all.

"What a moron" She commented, not pleased that the team she rooted for was loosing... By a lot! "That clearly looked like a foul ball you brainless piece of testosterone" And yet the player swung for it. "And you call yourself a professional baseball player... My imaginary dog could play better than you!"

No, the bluenette was not going crazy. It was actually a joke between her and Shizuru. When the bluenette had begged the Crimson eyed Hime countless times to be allowed to have a puppy, Shizuru finally gave in and agreed for her to have one. An imaginary one. Neither had the time to take care of a real one at the moment. But she did promise she would think about it though.

Natsuki lowered the volume for she heard a knock on the door. "I wonder who that could be?" She had just spoken to Mai not that long ago so she knew it wouldn't be her.

Natsuki walked over to the kitchen and placed the empty bowl on the dishwasher. Then, washed her hands and quickly dried them with her pants as she walked over to the living room to see who the unexpected visitor was.

"Hi!" Voiced Natsuki's neighbor excitedly. For months there was no sound or commotion heard from the house so she thought that her neighbors had gone on a very long vacation. Which by the way she thought odd since Shizuru would have probably mentioned something before they left. And who went on a vacation for that long? It's been months! "Is Shizuru-san home?" She wondered.

"Uh..." Natsuki had no idea who this person was, but this girl looked harmless and seemed to know Shizuru so she let her guard down. "N-No" The bluenette looked down at her feet. "She's not home" Really, what was she supposed to say?

"Oh, Okay... I'm Chika, your next door neighbor. I jog with Shizuru-san in the mornings" Chika eyed the bluenette. "You must be Natsuki-san, Shizuru-sans partner?" It wasn't supposed to be a question. The bluenette fit Shizurus description perfectly but you could never be too careful. Maybe this girl was Natsuki's sister or relative?

"Ah, yes. I'm Kuga Natsuki" Natsuki made eye contact and stretched her hand to shake the girl's hand. "Nice to meet you" She remembered Shizuru had mentioned the girl before.

"Likewise, Shizuru-san always talks about you in our morning jogs" Chika took a step back to get ready to leave. "I'll come back later to say hi to her, I haven't seen her in a while... At what time do you expect her home?"

"Oh, uh... You see..." Natsuki fidgeted on the spot. "She... She doesn't live here anymore" She lowly voiced while looking away. That sentence really hit a nerve. She felt like she was about to cry any second. _...She's gone! Stop being such a crybaby about it already!..._

"Oh..." Chika was out of words. _...They must have separated I guess..._ "I'm really sorry to hear that" And she really meant it. She knew from Shizuru that the couple was recently having problems but she didn't think it was this bad. "Maybe you can join me and my husband on our morning jogs if you'd like? Shizuru-san used to meet us at six am in front of my house" She pointed to her house.

Natsuki looked to were the girl was pointing then made eye contact once more, "Thank you, but I have to decline, I'm not much of a jogger" She embarrassingly let out. "But I can definitely let Shizuru know that you came by looking for her"

"Thank you, Natsuki-san" Chika bowed slightly and started to walk back to her house, but then stopped walking and faced the girl once more when she remembered: "Ah, my husband and I are having a party next weekend. We are going to celebrate his recent promotion" She handed the bluenette an invitation. That was what she originally had come to the house for. "It will be held at the Tokyo Tower, so please let Shizuru-san know... And if you are not busy you are more than welcomed to join us as well. You can bring a guest with you if you'd like"

"Okay, I'll let Shizuru know... And uh, thank you for the invitation" And once the girl walked away Natsuki closed the door shut.

"Hm" She walked back to the living room, eyeing the invitation as she walked. "Tokyo Tower, uh?" It was rather silly, but she had never been there before. She could see said place lit up at night when she walks out of Fujino Corp. It was a fifteen minute walk from the building. "The city must look spectacular from up there" But it also looked spectacular from Shizurus office so she knew she wasn't missing much.

She thought for a second, trying to decide whether she should call the brunette or not. She really wanted to hear her voice but instantly disregarded the thought. _...I shouldn't bother her..._ "I'll let Shizuru know on Monday about this" She placed the invitation on the coffee table and then headed for the basement.

"Nn" Natsuki grunt once she had reached said place. She had a lot to do. _...Okay... Let's just get this over with already... _She thought as she eyed from the stairs the four boxes she had left to inspect. Two weeks ago she had finally found her work out equipment. But she kept them in the box since she rather liked getting out of the house and going to the gym instead. She walked over to the boxes. "I can't believe Shizuru didn't label anything... What was she thinking?" The brunette was well organized and pretty much labeled everything. Little did the bluenette know that the boxes were actually labeled. Words weren't written on them though. Numbers were used instead. And the descriptions to those numbers were written down in a piece of paper that was stored in the drawer next to the food closet. "She must have been in a hurry or something" She opened the first box of the four.

"Ha ha! Found it!" She voiced excitedly as she saw the familiar clothing. They weren't that old. They were from Natsuki's college days. And she had graduated from college about two and a half years ago.

She walked over to the closet and grabbed a black heavy duty plastic bag. "Okay, let's see what I want to get rid of..." Then walked back to the box and eyed each item, throwing in the bag what she didn't want, and placing neatly on the floor what she wanted to keep. She did this for a while, until:

"Oh, my riding outfit" She was looking for said piece of outwear in her closet since she had started to recently ride her Ducati again. "No wonder I couldn't find it" She was pretty sure she had seen her riding wear in her closet not that long ago. "Shizuru must have recently packed these things then" And she kept on with what she was previously doing until something else had caught her attention. It was a garment the bluenette had purchased about nine and a half to ten months ago, when Shizuru's doctor had confirmed that the brunette was indeed pregnant with their first baby.

Natsuki eyed the tiny t-shirt she was holding. Her hands trembled slightly because of it. It was a light yellow 'I HAVE THE GREATEST MOMMIES' in red lettering t-shirt. The bluenette thought it was cute and gave it to the brunette as a gift, making it the first and only piece of baby clothing they owned. There was a tiny stuffed toy puppy attached to the tiny shirt. The puppy was to be detached when the t-shirt was ready for use. But it was never used, for they lost their first baby, and then their second.

Natsuki grabbed the little stuffed puppy and gently squeezed it with two fingers. It made a puppy sound every time she did so. She did this a few moments more, her lips curving downwards by the second.

"How ironic" She whispered. "This was supposed to make our lives better, happier... And look where it got us" She was starting to feel angry. "I should have never mentioned anything" She was the one who brought up the idea in the first place. "None of this would have happened"

* * *

_**- Flashback -**_

* * *

_**13 Months Ago - New Years Eve**_

"Hey Natsu-" Shouted Nino, one of Shizurus cousins, as he approached the happy couple who were sitting on the couch in the large living room, pleasantly conversing with some of Shizurus family members. "Kun" He stood there speechless, staring at Natsuki who wore a knee high wine colored cocktail dress. It fit her form marvelously. _...Ara... Katherine was right... Natsu-kun..._ He corrected himself._ ...I mean, Natsuki, looks unbelievably stunning in a dress..._

Natsuki had never worn a dress to the Fujino family gatherings before. The bluenette usually liked to be comfortable, so she usually wore pants to these kind of events. Anyway, after being teased to death by Shizurus cousins for wearing a kimono during their ceremony about three and a half years ago, Natsuki had come to the conclusion that wearing a dress would probably earn her a lot more teases and laughs than when she had worn the kimono itself back then. She really hated the attention she always received by the brunettes family. They teased her way too much for her liking. But after so much begging from Shizurus part, Natsuki had to give in about the dress and pleased her other half. These kind of gatherings only happened once a year in Shizurus parents house anyway. They either spent Christmas or New Years with them. This year the couple had spent Christmas amongst their closest friends. That meant the couple had to spend New Years with Shizurus family, which Natsuki rather enjoyed since she didn't have any family of her own. Shizuru was all she had besides Mai, Mikoto and Nao to call a family. And she liked Shizurus family although she never expressed it. They were nice and very friendly whenever they weren't teasing her. She had become close to them and enjoyed the little time she spent with them during the festivities; Wishing she could actually see them more often.

Shizuru was not an only child although she felt like she was. She had an older brother who was always absent. He was never around. He's always traveling and never shows to the gatherings. He does call home every couple of months just to let them know he is alive and well. So Shizuru spent most of her childhood and her adolescence surrounded by her cousins who were mostly the same age as her, give or take a year. She had become very close to all of them and felt like they were her brothers and sisters. They were all very close.

"Ara..." Shizuru voiced, not liking the fact that Nino was staring at the bluenette for quite long. She didn't want Natsuki to feel uncomfortable. His reaction was pretty much the same as everyone else's who had seen the bluenette tonight. And Natsuki was beginning to become frustrated because of the stares. She was on the verge of running upstairs and changing into something less scandalous, something more her. Like a suit perhaps. "Natsuki is very beautiful isn't she" She tried to get his attention so that he could stop staring. Letting him know that right now wasn't the best time to tease the bluenette. That she had enough already.

_...__Okay... Think of something else..._ Nino was ready for a tease but instantly understood Shizurus glare so he was trying very hard to think of something else. _...Kami-sama... I cant think of anything else!..._ He panicked not knowing what to do, knowing his cousin would kill him if he tried anything inappropriate against the bluenette. _...Ara, Just fuck it..._ It was deep within his blood. He slowly walked over to Natsuki, stopping right in front of her and bending slightly to be in her same eye level, looking at her from head to toe very seductively. "Ara, beautiful indeed... So beautiful I can't resist the urge to do this" He placed two fingers on the bluenettes chin, lifting her face a little while leaning forward to kiss her cheek. But of course he didn't go that far. He was just teasing her. He stopped once he was able to see the bluenettes already extremely flushed face. And then stepped back, sitting on an empty spot in the couch opposite to the girls not being able to contain his laughter any longer. Everyone laughed at the bluenettes reaction as well. "Ha ha ha, that was a good one!" He voiced between laughs.

"S-Shizuru!" Natsuki angrily whined at the brunette who was giggling as well. Giving her a death glare because of it. Whose side was she on anyway?

Shizuru tried to contain her giggles but she just couldn't resist. "Ara, love" She started once she was able to somewhat control herself. "Don't look at me like that, I am not the one responsible for this" And she gently poked the bluenettes flushed cheeks with her finger, then pulled her closer and gave the bluenette a slow peck on the lips.

Natsukis eyes widened, becoming much redder than before. "Shizuru!" Natsuki covered her mouth with both hands once the brunette had pulled away. "Not in front of everyone!" Natsuki was still a little embarrassed to show any kind of affection other than holding hands in public. She should have surpassed this by now. She has been in a relationship with the brunette for five years for crying out loud! But it was an emotion she just couldn't control. She could feel her blood rushing right to her face. _...Oh my god I think I'm going to bleed to death!..._ She was about to stand and run to the nearest restroom but stopped when she heard someone voice:

"I figured Natsuki would need this sooner or later" Spoke Katherine, Nino's American girlfriend as she handed Shizuru a wet handkerchief. She then walked towards were Nino was sitting and gently sat on his lap, placing a hand over his neck. "You went too far this time, Nino. You should really learn when to stop" She sort of scolded him and gave him a peck on the lips. She had watched the whole scene from a distance. She has been with Nino for three years now, and every time the family got together like this the teasing was at its maximum. Especially towards poor defenseless Natsuki. But Katherine knew why they did this though. It was because the bluenette was always extremely reserved and easy to tease nevertheless.

"Went too far? She sleeps with _her_ for gods sake!" Nino pointed to Shizuru, but the brunette was currently busy tending to the bluenette so she didn't meet his eyes. "The girl should have developed anti-teasing cells by now, seriously!" Everyone laughed at his comment, except for Natsuki of course. And Shizuru could only smile as she listened.

"Ara" Shizuru was gently pressing the wet handkerchief against the bluenettes hot cheeks, trying to cool her down. "Natsuki has had enough attention for today, ne?" She voiced to everyone while she did this, Crimson never leaving Emeralds who angrily stared back at her. "Kanin na, love" She then whispered to the bluenette but the girl only sighed and rolled her eyes, letting the brunette keep on with tending her still very flushed face.

"No, I'm sorry" Natsuki lowly voiced moments later once she noticed that everyone was pleasantly conversing about everything else but her. She rested her forehead on Shizurus shoulder. "I know they pick on me only because I'm a little freaked out about showing affection in public" That's just the way Natsuki was.

Shizuru rubbed her loves back lovingly. "I fell in love with Natsuki just the way she is. I love everything about her... And I wouldn't change her for the world" She whispered back sincerely, "Besides, they don't know how loving and affectionate Natsuki is when we are alone" She kissed Raven tresses and kept on caressing the girls back lovingly. "So the joke is really on them if you think about it"

The bluenette softly smiled. "Arigato for the dress..." She let out moments later, "I didn't think this color would actually look good on me, but I guess I was wrong" Natsuki didn't detest dresses. She just didn't wear them often. "You always know what looks good on me without me trying it on"

Shizuru couldn't help but giggle by the compliment. "Fufu, of course I know! Natsukis curves are all I'm able to think about while I'm at work" She could feel the bluenettes cheeks heat up again. Shizuru was about to voice something else but was interrupted by her father's voice:

"Shizuru, play nice, you've got Natsuki all flustered" Hirohito smilingly voiced as he noticed a hint of pink on the bluenettes cheeks. He felt a tease coming but immediately understood that it was probably not the best thing to do at the moment when he received a warning look from his daughters Crimson eyes. Crimson eyes that matched his own. He reached for the brunettes cheeks and caressed her lovingly letting her know that he understood. That he would let the bluenette be for tonight. He had two more days to tease her anyway. It was a long drive so the couple wasn't returning back to Tokyo right after the festivities. Kyoto was about three hours away from said city. "Are you enjoying the party, Natsuki?" He averted his attention to said girl.

"Always, papa" Natsuki had started to call Shizurus parents Mama and Papa. Hirohito had insisted since Natsuki was practically part of the family the minute the bluenette had asked for his approval in spending the rest of her life with his daughter. Natsuki made Shizuru extremely happy, and to him, that was all that mattered.

"I'm glad..." Hirohito replied, gently patting the bluenette on the shoulder. "Shizuru?" He placed his eyes on the brunette. "You don't mind if I steal Natsuki away for a few moments, do you?" Apparently the band was playing one of his favorite jazz songs. "I believe she is the only person I haven't danced with the entire evening"

"Ara, as long as papa promises to bring her back in one piece then I don't mind at all" Shizuru smiled as she answered.

"I can't guarantee it, but I'll try" And Hirohito dragged the bluenette to the dance floor who apparently had no saying in whether she wanted to dance or not.

_...__Well... At least is something I can dance to..._ It was a slow Jazz song so it wasn't that hard. Natsuki liked to dance to slow music anyway. It wasn't complicated and she knew she wouldn't mess up in front of everyone.

"Papa?" Natsuki voiced moments later, "How come you always celebrate the holidays here in Kyoto. Don't you live in Tokyo?" Natsuki wondered as they danced, trying to make conversation. For five years she had been spending the holidays with Shizurus family and they were always held in Kyoto.

"That is true, I do live in Tokyo now..." Hirohito had always lived in Kyoto. This very house was where Shizuru and his eldest son were born and raised. But Hirohito had moved to Tokyo about eight years ago since Fujino Corp.'s headquarters had changed locations. It was now located in Tokyo. "I've always been very close to my family as you have been able to see. They all live here in Kyoto, so it makes logical sense that I would spend the festivities in this city instead... I was born and raised here after all"

_...__I guess that makes sense... _"Mn" The bluenette voice in understanding.

"But enough about me, I believe congratulations are in order" Hirohito started, "Shizuru told me the wonderful news about you being up for Partner this year. Congratulations Natsuki, it is a great privilege to be considered for such an honor at such a young age" He sincerely voiced.

"T-Thank you, papa" Natsuki replied. "I don't think I'm going to get it this year though. The competition has a lot of seniority and a lot more experience over me, so it's going to be difficult, but I'm going to give it a try anyway... I would really hate to disappoint my boss if I just gave up without trying" She had only been in the company for one and a half years so she knew she really had no chance. She was very surprised her boss had picked her nevertheless. Most of the people he had chosen for partner had been with the company for over ten years! But if her boss thought about her it must have been for a reason. So she was going to give it her all.

"Ha ha, I'm sure you'll do just fine, child. It took them long enough to realize how talented you are" Hirohito tried to recruit the bluenette right after she had graduated from college, but Natsuki immediately declined his offer. "I guess Natsuki will still not reconsider joining Fujino Corp. after all..." He didn't give up though. He would bring up the subject whenever he could. Maybe the bluenette would eventually change her mind? "Such a shame, we would really love to have you on our team"

"I-I'm sorry, papa" Natsuki wanted to succeed on her own, without anyone's help. She felt like she was being favored by Hirohito because of the fact that she was Shizuru's love interest. "Maybe sometime in the distant future..." She tried to joke.

"Ha ha, maybe sometime in the distant future indeed, Natsuki" Hirohito stopped pressing on, sensing hesitation from the girl because of the topic. _...Such a child..._ He thought. He could read the girls expressions so well. "Natsuki, could you please enlighten me on your thoughts as to why I recruited my daughter?" He was wondering about the bluenettes thoughts on the matter. Or maybe he was cross-examining her?

..._Oi!..._ That question Natsuki was definitely not expecting. "W-Well, Shizuru is very good at what she does" She started but was soon interrupted by the man.

"Precisely, she is magnificent at it for someone of her age. She has most definitely exceeded my expectations I must confess... I have no idea how she does it, but she does" Hirohito stared at his daughter from afar who was happily interacting with everyone who was around her. "I didn't recruit Shizuru because of the fact that she is my daughter, just like I am not trying to recruit you just because of the fact that your life is deeply connected to someone who is of great importance to me" He gave his attention to Natsuki once again. "I clearly saw how special she was and what a great contribution to my company she would be, I just merely grabbed the opportunity before anyone else could. Just like what I am trying to do with you" He smiled at the nervous bluenette. "I hope my actions didn't give you the wrong impression, Natsuki. If they did, that was definitely not my intention. I do believe you are a very talented individual as well" The song had finished and another one had started, but they were so engrossed in their conversation that neither noticed and continued dancing. Luckily for them it was another slow jazz song.

"Thank you" Was all the flustered Natsuki was able to sat. She didn't know how to react or what to say to this compliment. She was sure it already showed all over her face anyway.

Hirohito smiled at the bluenette then stared at his daughter once more as they danced. There were a lot of people on the dance floor so his vision of the brunette was every now and then obstructed. "I've, never seen Shizuru this happy" Hirohito noted, he realized some time ago that Shizuru always smiled her true smile ever since she's been in a relationship with the bluenette. "I must thank you, Natsuki" He softly smiled. "She's only this happy because of you. And for that, I am forever indebted with you" At the beginning of their relationship he had greatly doubted the bluenette. Natsuki always seemed so cold and distant. But Emeralds always proved him otherwise. Emerald eyes who were always soft and warm whenever they looked at his daughter. When he stared at Emeralds he could see how much the bluenette truly loved her.

Natsuki softly smiled in return. "There's no need to thank me, papa. I... I love her" She sincerely yet huskily voiced. She was a little embarrassed to be talking about this with the man. "I only wish to bring her as much happiness as what I always receive from her. I... I never thought such happiness was even possible for me"

"Ah! There you are!" Akiko cheerfully interrupted as she approached the dancing couple. She had been looking for her husband for quite some time now. It was about to be 12:00 AM soon and she had already given the crew her approval to light the fireworks as soon as the clock hit 12. She wanted her family to be together to experience such event.

Hirohito and Natsuki stopped dancing as soon as they had heard Akiko's voice and faced towards her. "Is it already time for the fireworks, mama?" Natsuki had spent New Years with the family before, so she already knew the drill.

"Yes dear. We've only got-" Akiko looked at her fancy wrist watch, "Fifteen minutes" She brought a hand to the bluenettes arm and caressed her. The way a mother would caress her child. "Meet us at the usual spot?" When the girl nodded in agreement Akiko grabbed Hirohito's hand and started walking towards the stairs. They usually watched the fireworks in private, away from everyone else from the terrace in the second floor.

Natsuki watched as Shizurus parents walked away. She smiled at the sight. She had grown to care for them very much.

_...It's almost time, I have to find Shizuru..._ Natsuki started walking towards the living room were she had been with Shizuru before Hirohito had asked her to dance. She looked around, but Shizuru was nowhere in sight. _...I wonder where she disappeared off to?..._ The bluenette wondered. The house was quite large and finding the brunette would definitely take time.

"Oi, Sakura" Natsuki spotted one of Shizurus cousins, "Do you know where Shizuru is?" The girl pointed to the next room. "Arigato..." Natsuki smilingly voiced and headed towards where the girl had pointed. She grabbed a glass of chilled Sangria from one of the waiters while on her way. Nodding and saying 'hello' to the few people she hadn't greeted yet. There weren't only family members present; there were also some of Hirohitos and Akikos closest friends.

_...__Good, she's still here..._ The bluenette thought, hearing Shizurus joyful laughter as she got closer to the room. Once Natsuki had reached said room she stopped and stared in awe at the smiling brunette. A smiling brunette who was carefully and very gently holding what seemed to be a new born baby in her arms. Natsuki brought the glass down from her lips and held it with both hands. Her lips were slightly parted for a long moment but slowly curving upwards by the wonderful sight.

_...Babies..._ Natsukis cheeks turned a hint of pink just thinking about it. _...I've... _Her life was perfect at the moment. She had a great career. _...I've... Never thought about..._ She was financially stable. She was healthy. _...Having babies..._ And her love life couldn't be any better. She had everything she had hoped for. Life was indeed perfect. _...I've never though about... Starting a family of my own..._ She walked over to the nearest wall, and stared at the smiling brunette from a distance, a smile never leaving her lips as she did so. Shizuru looked so really happy.

_...I wonder if Shizuru has ever thought about starting a family..._ The topic had never come up before so she wasn't sure what Shizurus thoughts were on the matter. _...Maybe she wants to start a family too?..._ She knew that Shizuru loved her, _...The time does seem right... _And when you love someone you eventually want to start a family with them, right? _...I really want to have babies as long as they are with you..._ So just because Shizuru hadn't mentioned anything about it doesn't mean that she hasn't thought about it, right?

"You are just so adorable..." Shizuru cooed as she gently played with the new born babies tiny bare feet. She could feel Emeralds on her so she slowly looked up to see where her love was. She looked around the room and instantly smiled when she found the bluenette. She stared at her for a long moment. But then she noticed something, "A-Ara..." Natsuki had been staring back for quite some time now. Shizuru couldn't help but blush. _...Why is she staring?... _Crimson smiled softly at Emeralds. Natsuki should have come to her side by now, but she just stood there, leaning against the wall, and she was openly staring at her.

Shizuru looked down at the baby again. "Kannin-na little one, but I have to go" She voiced in her sing song voice then handed the baby back to his mother. "He is truly wonderful. Congratulations" She voiced to her cousins wife and then started to walk over to where the bluenette was.

"Hi love" Shizuru voiced as she approached the smiling bluenette. "Is it already time?" And as soon as she was close enough she felt warm fingers caressing her cheek. This sudden attention surprised her, making her jump a little. It was definitely unexpected.

"Mn..." Natsuki lowly replied, not being able to take her eyes off of the brunette. "Mama and papa are waiting for us at the usual spot, we have to hurry" Then, her fingers slowly traveled down Shizurus arm until they reached the girls fingers, intertwining them together. "I really want to kiss you right now" She subconsciously voiced and slowly closed her eyes as she leaned to capture her loves lips, engaging in a slow, sensual kiss.

"Mmmm" Shizuru lowly hummed into the kiss as she wrapped her free hand around the bluenettes neck. She was taken aback by Natsukis words and actions. This was so very unlike her, but the brunette welcomed the change nevertheless. They were in a room full of people and Natsuki was the one who had actually initialed their current engagement. If Natsuki really wanted to kiss her, right now, and in front of everyone, who is Shizuru to stop her? Of course she was going to let Natsuki have her way.

"Way to go Natsu-kun!" Voiced Nino as he watched the scene take place.

Natsuki slowly parted the kiss, realizing what she had just done. She had acted on pure instinct. _...Oh god I'm never going to hear the end of it..._ But she didn't pull away completely. She didn't want to. She ignored the comments and whistles they were receiving and rested her forehead against the brunettes, softly staring at confused yet satisfied Crimson in front of her. She couldn't help but smile because of Shizurus blush. "Let's go. We don't want to miss the fireworks" She gave the brunette a peck on the lips before heading off to meet her parents.

Shizuru was speechless and could only respond by nodding. _...A-Ara... What has gotten into her?..._ She couldn't help but wonder as she was being hurriedly dragged away by the bluenette. _...That was strange..._ She eyed the bluenette closely, not sure what had happened to make her act this way. _...Maybe she had a bit too much to drink?..._ Sure, that was a possibility. But it was very unlikely. Natsuki didn't like to drink.

The rest of the night was rather calm. Two hours after the fireworks had passed the guests had said their goodbyes and started to head home. Except for Natsuki and Shizuru who lived all the way in Tokyo therefore they were staying at the Fujino household for the next few days. They had voiced their goodnights and retired for the night.

"So, what do you think?" Shizuru asked as she dried damped Chestnut tresses with a towel. She had gotten out of the shower approximately ten minutes ago and had been talking to the very quiet bluenette since. Letting her know about their plans for the next two days in Kyoto. But the bluenette only stared blankly at the laptop in front of her. "Natsuki? What do you think?" The bluenette had been very quiet and a little bit absent minded since the fireworks had passed. Natsuki just wasn't acting like herself. "Natsuki?" She was also very distant when they were taking a shower together. The bluenette took a quick shower and left right away, and Natsuki always liked to take long showers after a long day. And today was a very long one for the both of them. "Natsuki?" There was no response so brunette was starting to worry.

Shizuru placed the towel on the dresser, then started to slowly walk towards the bluenette who was sitting on the bed with the laptop in front of her. Shizuru stood next to Natsuki and bent slightly to see what the bluenette was looking at. She raised an eyebrow, then stared at the bluenette intently. "Natsuki?" The computer was not turned on. _...Maybe she's caught something... _She placed her palm on the bluenettes forehead, thinking the girl might have gotten sick at some point during the night, but the touch immediately made the bluenette snap out of her reverie.

"S-Shizuru!" Natsuki was startled, totally surprised. "When did you get out of the shower?" She hadn't noticed the brunette had been out for a while. She had not heard a word she had said. She was preoccupied with her own thoughts, thinking about how to bring up the baby conversation to the brunette.

"Ara, Natsuki... Are you okay?" Shizuru picked up the laptop, closed it, and placed it on the nearest couch. "I have been talking to you for quite some time now" She climbed up the bed and sat in front of the bluenette, placing her palm on the girls forehead once more. Natsuki had jumped from the contact before so she was not able to tell if she had a temperature or not. "She seems fine..." She whispered to herself, bringing her hand down to her lap.

"Ha ha, don't worry, I'm Okay" Natsuki reached for the nightstand to grab the book Shizuru was currently reading. The brunette usually liked to read before she fell asleep. Natsuki handed the book to the brunette, "I was just thinking about stuff, that's all" She spread her legs a bit more so that the brunette could sit in front of her. Resting her back against Natsukis front while Natsuki embraced her from behind.

"Oh?" Shizuru replied as she got into a comfortable position in Natsukis warm embrace. "What were you thinking about?" She was wondering what had the bluenette completely blanked out for that long. Shizuru opened up the book and found the page she had left off the night before, resting her head on the bluenettes shoulder, while her unoccupied hand gently caressed the bluenettes thigh.

"Um, you know..." Natsuki slowly caressed Shizurus belly, circling with her fingertips the girls bellybutton. "Just the usual every day kind of stuff that ordinary people think about" Then, started to caress the girls neck with the tip of her nose.

Shizuru giggled, the way Natsuki was touching her tickled. "Ara, Natsuki is being very vague about her thoughts" Shizurus breathing had startled to pick up a little when she felt lips gently brushing against her neck. She could hardly concentrate on her reading because of Natsukis actions.

"I was thinking..." Natsuki stopped kissing the brunette and rested her chin on the girls shoulder, her cheek gently touching the brunettes. She needed to think about her approach. She was not ready to have the baby conversation yet and needed to think a little more whether this was the right decision. Whether this was what she wanted. But then she remembered how she felt when she saw her love holding that tiny creature. _...Of course I want this..._ Her mind was set, _...Why wouldn't I want this?... _And she went for it. "You know that I love you, right?"

"Mn, I know" The brunette hummed in agreement, never leaving her eyes from her book.

The bluenette kept on. "And you love me too, right?"

"Mmhm" Shizuru raised an eyebrow, _...This should be interesting... _She thought as she read._  
_

"And we are in a good place in our relationship, right?" Natsuki caressed the girls belly once more.

Shizuru stopped reading her book and stared ahead of her instead. "Yes, I believe you're right, Natsuki" _...What are you thinking?..._ She wasn't sure where this interrogation was going.

"And we are financially stable, right?" Natsuki circled the brunettes bellybutton once more.

[Sigh] Shizuru started reading her book again, "We've talked about this before, Natsuki. We just don't have time for a puppy at the moment. Who's going to take care of it while we are at work?"

Natsuki stopped all of her movements and frowned, "A puppy?" She whined like a child. "How the hell did you get a puppy out of all that?" She embraced her love tighter.

Shizuru thought she had the bluenette all figured out. "Ara, Natsuki only talks about _love_ and _finances_ and _stability_ when she wants a puppy... Or am I wrong?" She smiled, knowing she was right.

"W-Well" Stuttered the bluenette, knowing that Shizuru was definitely right. "Y-Yes, but that's not what I was going to ask!" She tried to defend herself.

Shizuru raised an eyebrow as she stared ahead of her once more. _...What else could she possibly want?..._ She tried to think. Natsuki was only interested in dogs, video games, her Ducati and Mayo. She already had three out of the four. _...Is she interested in something else?..._ That something else had to be pretty important if it ruled out the puppy. "Then what is it you were going to ask? What are you thinking, love?" She was very curious.

"I-I was thinking" Natsuki was nervous about the sentence she was about to voice. What would happen if the brunette didn't approve? If she said no? "That I want to..." She breathed in, "I want us to have a baby" What will happen now that she voiced her thoughts? "I... I want us to start a family, Shizuru"

_...__Children?... _Shizuru was shocked by Natsukis confession, _...Natsuki wants to have... Children?... _But she quickly recovered from it though, and continued reading her book. "Ara, Natsuki must have had a little too much to drink tonight" She softly stated wanting to dismiss Natsukis words. Shizuru had thought about having children before, but she knew it was a bad idea.

"Shizuru, I'm completely sober. I only had a glass of Sangria today... And you know I don't drink" Natsuki was not expecting this reaction from the brunette. She couldn't help but feel hurt by it. "You don't think I'm serious about having a baby?"

Shizuru could hear hurt in Natsukis voice and couldn't help but feel hurt herself. [Sigh] "No, it's not that, Natsuki..." Shizuru placed the book on the bed and got up, slowly parting from their embrace, and walking towards the dresser. She stood there, staring at herself in the mirror. "Natsuki, it's just..." She picked up the hairbrush and gently combed chestnut tresses. "I really shouldn't have children. Not after what I did" Of course she wanted to have children with her love. She wanted to have many of them. She wanted to form a family. A big one. But she had done horrible things in the past. She was always thinking about the _what ifs_. What if the memories of those people she had slaughtered during the Carnival returned? Those people she had slaughtered, who were living amongst them once again? Whose lives were returned? What if they remembered everything and came after her? After what's important to her? After Natsuki? After their children?

Shizuru had taken a big risk by being in a relationship with Natsuki already. She didn't want any harm to come to her if First District regained their memories. Bringing children into the mix just didn't seem like a good idea. She was happy that Natsuki had even considered it though. Knowing that Natsuki thought about starting a family with her made Shizuru happy beyond words. But she didn't want to risk it. She had a lot to loose if something went wrong.

"Oh..." Natsuki replied as she stared at the sheets below her. She had not thought about the consequences their past actions would bring into this decision at all. _...But there is just no way... I made sure of it myself..._

After the Carnival was over, Natsuki every so often drove by First District. She drove by because she was concerned about her best friend's life. She drove by to gather any information she could. To see if they remembered her or the brunette at all. To see if anyone as much as either flinched when she showed them the brunettes picture. Or when she mentioned the word _Hime_ and _Carnival_. But they didn't. There was no reaction, no emotion at all. They were completely clueless. And because of this Natsuki was able to rest easy. She was able to sleep at night. Or at least somewhat. She never let her guard down though just in case she was wrong. But she knew she wasn't. She was just being her cautious self.

"Their memories have been totally erased, Shizuru. They don't remember anything about what happened" Natsuki had talked about this with the brunette a million times before. How in the world was she going to drill into her loves head to stop worrying about the matter? That it was over? That it was done? That she could move on? "I told you that it's over already. You don't have to worry about that anymore"

Shizuru stopped combing her hair and placed her hairbrush down, staring at it. "Ara~" She whispered as she outlined the handle with her fingers. "But, how can Natsuki be so sure?" She needed proof in order to truly move on. She needed confirmation. "Mashiro-san and, that Nagi boy disappeared right after the Carnival was over" The two people who truly had the answer to her questions, to her worries, were gone. "They were the ones that created this... _Spell_" And Shizuru was not able to talk to them before they vanished, before they disappeared into their own world, their own time, their own universe, whatever you want to call it. "How do we know it will always hold? That something won't trigger their memories to return?" There was just too much at stake already to add even more.

Natsuki left her stare from the sheets and placed them on Crimsons figure instead. This was a big step, of course Shizuru would hesitate after everything that's happened.

Natsuki softly smiled at the worried brunette and walked towards her, stopping behind her. She rested her forehead on chestnut tresses. "Shizuru" She whispered as she placed both hands on the dresser as well, right next to Shizurus hands.

"Natsuki, please don't be upset, but I... You have to understand that I can't agree to this" Shizuru lowly voiced as she stared at Natsukis hands which rested next to hers. They stayed in complete silence for a few moments, until Natsuki once again spoke:

"Shizuru" Natsuki whispered as she slowly turned the girl around, wanting to see her face. Loving Emeralds stared at worried Crimson, Crimson that were not meeting Emeralds in return. "Shizuru, look at me" When Crimson orbs slowly met Emerald eyes she kept on. "Do you, do you trust me?" She whispered once again, bringing one hand to wipe away the tears that were starting to slowly run down her beloveds face.

"With my eyes closed, Natsuki" Shizuru lowly voiced as she leaned against the dresser while intertwining their fingers together.

Natsuki took a step closer, resting her forehead against Shizurus. She closed her eyes once she felt the tip of the brunettes nose touching hers. _...Please don't be afraid..._ She felt Shizurus warm fingertips make their way to the back of her neck, slowly caressing her. _...When are you going to learn to live without fear?..._ And the bluenette rested her unoccupied hand around Shizuru, slowly caressing her back inside her satin nightshirt. They stayed like this for a long moment. Caressing each other. Feeling each others warmth. Until:

"Don't be afraid..." Natsuki whispered to her love. "No one can harm you, no one can hurt you, I will never allow it" She wanted her to know that it was okay. That it was time for her to really let go. "You can live, Shizuru" She slowly opened her eyes and stared at the brunette. "You're free, free to live" Stared at her love who was holding back tears. "Please believe me" Natsuki brought both hands to Shizurus face and gently caressed her. "Don't be afraid" And she stared at those Crimson orbs. "And let me truly love you the way you deserve. I want to make you happy... I, I want us to be happy without restraints" Those Crimson orbs she couldn't live without.

Shizuru held the girl in a tight embrace, burying her face on her Himes neck. Natsuki had reassured her that everything would be okay. Seven years had passed since the Carnival and the bluenette and Shizuru herself were fine. They were alive and unharmed. With no threats. They lived a normal life. A normal, happy life. _...Natsuki... _It was time. It was time to let go. _...I believe you..._ To really let go of the past and live. Live without any restraints. She embraced her love for a long moment. A smile slowly forming, grazing her lips. _...A Family..._ She could picture their future in her head. She had always imagined how their lives would be like if they had any children. She was sure it would be chaotic, having curious mini Natsukis running around the house all day. But she never let herself imagine more than that. Because she never thought it would be possible for her to find such happiness. To really be able to grasp it. And why dream of something you can't have, right? But now she could. She could turn those dreams into reality. _...We can be a family..._ She slowly pulled away a little so she could see the bluenettes face. _...We can start a family..._ And she slowly kissed her lips. _...A family of our own..._ And in that kiss she gave her all. _...Our family..._ Her love. Her future. Her life. Her hopes and dreams.

Moments later Natsuki parted the kiss and stared at Crimson instead, never parting from their embrace. She knew what that kiss meant, she could feel it, but she needed something more. Her lips curved upward as she heard confirmation in Shizurus voice:

"Ara, I hope Natsuki knows what she's getting herself into" Shizuru smilingly whispered, never leaving sight of happy Emeralds. "I don't want just one," She kissed the girl lovingly on the cheek and then lips. "I want lots of little Natsukis playing around the house!" And soon after found herself giggling as she was being lifted in Natsukis arms. Natsuki who very lovingly, very seductively planted kisses on her neck. Natsuki who slowly walked over towards the bed and gently laid her on it as she gently lay on top of her. "Ara~" Whose hands slowly traveled down Shizurus breasts in a very teasing way. "What is Natsuki doing? It's already five in the morning?" But Shizuru wasn't really complaining, she could do this at anytime.

Natsuki stopped what she was doing and rolled over on the bed. Shizuru was now lying on top of her. "What does it look like I'm doing?" She huskily let out as she slowly helped her love take off her very sexy satin shirt, leaving her completely topless. "I want to get started right away" And she pulled her down for a deep, long kiss as she ever so slowly and ever so seductively started to slid off the brunettes satin shorts and undergarments.

"Mmmm..." Shizuru moaned, trying so hard not to raise her voice. She remembered they weren't at home, but at her parents' house instead. She smoothly changed positions as they kissed and the bluenette was once again lying on top of her. She started to gently get rid of the bluenettes shorts and undergarments as well.

"Ara" Shizuru whispered as they parted the very long, heated kiss. Her hands traveled up Natsukis curves as she slid off the bluenettes t-shirt, tossing said garment aside with the rest of their clothes. Leaving her love completely raw as well. "Natsuki is forgetting..." She had to hold on tightly to the sheets for Natsukis hands were slowly traveling up her smooth legs, caressing her. "That Natsuki is not a he" And Shizuru was very glad she wasn't. "Nnnn..." She arched as she felt Natsukis hands slowly parting her legs as she lay on her, completely pressing her body against hers, leaving no space in between.

Natsuki smiled as she stared at her love below her. "I know" Then finally whispered as Shizuru intertwined their fingers together, becoming one. "That doesn't mean I can't try though" And she leaned down to taste her loves creamy skin. That creamy skin she so much adored.

"Mmmm" Shizurus unoccupied hand traveled down Natsukis smooth back. "Of course I don't mind... Natsuki can try all she wants" She heavily whispered, trying to get her breathing under control. "As often as she wants" And then seconds later rolled over once more so she was now lying on top of the girl. _...Natsuki..._ She stared at Emeralds below her, Emeralds who lovingly smiled at Crimson in return. "I... I love you sooo much" She rested her forehead against the bluenettes. And they both lay there, completely motionless. Embracing each other. Making love could wait a little longer as long as they were like this.

"Really?" Natsuki playfully whispered as she caressed the brunettes' smooth skin. "How much?"

"Fufu" Shizuru couldn't help but giggle, "Lots and lots and lots"

"Oh, really?" The bluenette sarcastically replied. Of course she knew the brunette loved her. More than she possibly could ever imagine.

"Mmmhmm" Shizuru started to playfully plant soft kisses on the bluenettes cheeks and lips as one hand wondering down Natsukis soft skin. The girls skin that intoxicated her. That aroused her in the most pleasurable ways. "Always, always, always, Natsuki" And making love to her could just not wait any longer. That night, or should I say morning for it already was, was a long one for them both. A long and very pleasurable one I must add. What a wonderful way to welcome the New Year indeed.

* * *

_**- End Flashback -**_

* * *

[Sigh] Natsuki frowned as she stared at the tiny t-shirt, Emerald eyes eying the piece of clothing intently. _...I don't even like kids..._ But who was she trying to fool? _...They cry all of the time and they smell like poop... _Herself perhaps? _...We were fine without this..._ She glanced over at the black bag, _...We were happy..._ She was trying to decide what she should do with the garment. _...Our life was perfect..._ She didn't know whether to keep it or to get rid of it. _...And this... This stupid idea tore us apart..._ The mere sight of it brought so many memories. _...Nothing good came from this..._ And with this reasoning, Natsuki finally made up her mind. She opened up the black bag, _...Never will I think such stupid things again..._ And was about to place the little piece of clothing inside, _...I hate kids..._ But she found it so hard to do so. She found it so hard to let go of the tiny garment, and this infuriated her to no end.

"Let go of it god damn it!" She ordered herself, but her body wasn't responding. Her hand gripped on the piece of clothing tightly. "I don't want this!" She shut her eyes tightly as she felt tears run down her cheeks. She didn't want to cry anymore. She was tired of it. She wanted to move on already. To move on because the brunette seemed just fine without her. So she knew she needed to let her go. "I never wanted this!" She was trying so hard to convince herself that starting a family was never important to her. She just wanted the burning pain to go away. She couldn't take it anymore. She blamed the idea for her misfortune. For her unhappiness. For her current situation. What a fool Natsuki was for thinking this way. Oh yes she was a fool. And she knew it.

"Ahh!" She felt anger and kicked the box to the side as she hurriedly raised herself from the floor. "I have to get out of here!" If she didn't she was sure she was going to go insane. "I can't stand being here anymore!" She was afraid of what she might do if she stayed. She grabbed the black bag and shoved the tiny t-shirt in it. Then hurried upstairs to change her clothes. She needed to get out. To compose herself. To calm her emotions. But the truth is, that in reality, she didn't want to be alone. She couldn't stand being alone anymore. She needed to go. She needed to run. To talk. To talk to someone. To be with someone. Someone other than herself.

Natsuki fished her pockets for her cellphone as she headed out the door. She dialed a number, a number she hadn't dialed in so long. _...I wonder if she's busy tonight..._

"H-Hi..." Natsuki uncertainly voiced, surprised the girl had picked up her call. She was having second thoughts about what she was about to do but still pressed on. She had already called the girl anyway. She couldn't back down now. "C-Can... Can we meet tonight?" And when she heard the uneasy comfirmation from the girl she headed for her car. She couldn't drive her Ducati since she had to stop by Mai's restaurant first to drop off the heavy bag.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter

Oh and thanks for the comments/reviews!

Let me know what you guys think about the chapter **(^_^)**


	14. Season 1 Episode 14

**- Brought Back Together By You -**

**Season 1: Episode 14**

**- o -**

**Somewhere in Tokyo; 7:45 PM**

[Tap] [Tap] [Tap] [Tap]

That sound came from the dazed blunette who slowly tapped her fingers against the table. She had been waiting at the fancy French Restaurant for quite some time now.

[Sigh] ..._Why am I even here?... _She thought as her fingertips caressed the smooth creme colored table cloth, eying it. She had stopped by Mai's restaurant first to drop off the bag with clothes for the charity event; Promising the carrot top she would return during the after hours to help her close up and prepare for the next day. She had thought about it twice, or maybe three to four times before heading to the French restaurant the girl on the phone had chosen as their meeting spot. And right this instant Natsuki was sitting at their meeting place. She had made it in time, but she was still unsure whether it was a good idea to meet with the girl or not. Whether she should leave or stay. _...And why did I have to call her out of all people anyway?..._ She was rather calm although the girl she had called earlier was about forty five minutes late.

Natsuki would have flipped out by now for waiting for this long. She would have made a tantrum. She would have shown her irritation to the world. But she was too tired to do so and definitely wasn't in the mood. She wasn't really acting or feeling much like herself tonight.

_...Maybe she changed her mind?..._ Yes, that was a possibility. "It's probably better if she doesn't show anyway" She didn't know what to say to the girl in the first place. The bluenette had no idea why she had called her, _her_, out of all the people she could have called. Was Natsuki out of her mind? Was Natsuki even thinking straight? Well, with everything that had been going on lately who could blame her? But no, somehow the bluenette was still very sane. And no, she was definitely not thinking straight.

"Welcome, Miss" Voiced the host as he opened the door for the customer who had just arrived. "Do you have a reservation with us tonight?"

The girl's eyes wondered the place, searching for the familiar face around the restaurant as she softly spoke: "Yes, I believe the reservation's under Kuga Natsu-" And then stopped mid sentence, for she had spotted the dazed off bluenette who sat on a table near the center of the room.

The host followed her stare. "Hm" Then lowly hummed, "She has been waiting for a very long time now" He couldn't imagine why someone would make the hot bluenette wait this long. She was gorgeous. Why was her date, if it was indeed her date she was waiting for, taking so long to get here? Was that person out of his or her mind? People don't make hot people wait, at least not for this long.

The girl smiled at his words. "It was inevitable..." She had made the bluenette wait on purpose; Out of pure joy. "The drive was just awful on the way over here" That was a lie. She had just taken her sweet time, not to mention she wasn't sure whether it was a good idea to meet the bluenette or not.

The host took her jacket and hanged it, attaching a number to it. Once he had handed her the matching number she placed mentioned object in her purse and slowly proceeded to the center of the room to meet the girl. She eyed the bluenette curiously as she walked over to her table while sliding a glove off her hand in the process. _...Why would she possibly want to meet with me?..._ She had been trying to figure that out as soon as she had hanged up the phone. But it just didn't seem logical. It didn't make sense to her at all. She wasn't sure why she had agreed to meet her either. No one was forcing her so she definitely could have declined.

[Sigh] Natsuki subconsciously played around with her glass of wine as she waited, slowly moving it around with one hand. Both of her elbows resting on the table as she blankly stared at the rose colored liquid swiftly shifting from side to side. She slowly leaned back on her chair, resting one arm over it as the awaited presence finally neared her vision. She didn't look up though; Just waited for the girl to take the seat opposite to hers. She knew the girl was staring at her, that she was confused as to why she had been called in the first place; But Natsuki didn't meet her stare, for Natsuki did not know why she had called the woman herself.

The girl sat there, staring curiously at Emeralds. Emeralds that did not meet her stare in return. Emeralds that played around with her glass of wine. Who sat coolly across from her, as if she didn't have a care in the world. As if life couldn't be or feel any better. Her current posture could have fooled anyone. Anyone. _Everyone_. But Emeralds always proved otherwise, for Emeralds were always true. Emeralds could just not hide the pain. Pain. The same emotion Crimson felt but never allowed herself to display. [Sigh] She averted her stare from the girl and placed it on her hands as she gracefully slid off her remaining glove, placing it with its pair inside of her purse. "Natsuki," She finally broke the silence as she looked up to meet Natsukis eyes again, greeting the girl with just that one word.

Natsuki kept staring at her untouched wine but the girls' voice broke her from her reverie. She ever so slowly placed the glass down on the table. She ordered it just because she liked the color. She liked its sweet aroma. And also because Shizuru loved the taste. It was the brunette's favorite wine. Natsuki was very surprised the restaurant had it in the first place. She remembered Shizuru had mentioned to her that only a certain number was produced each year so it was a very rare find.

The bluenette didn't make a sound, didn't voice a single word. Her body sat there, motionless. Emeralds slowly left her stare of her glass to place it on Marines. On cold Marines whom showed no emotion as they stared back at her. "Michiru" She huskily replied. Oh how Emeralds despised Marines; Graceful and always superior Marines. Silence took over the table once again. A few minutes passed by and neither girl voiced words to the other. They just sat there, staring at each other. As if they were trying to figure each other out. If looks or thoughts could kill, both girls would have been dead by now.

Michiru stared at Natsuki very carefully, trying to read her thoughts, her body language. The bluenettes phone call was definitely a surprise. She hadn't had a call from her in many months.

The only time Natsuki ever called Michiru was to know the whereabouts of Shizuru. Whenever the couple had a big fight and Shizuru was the one to leave the house instead of the bluenette, which was very rare if I may add, she would go to find comfort, peace, understanding and resolution in Marines home. Whenever Marines weren't on tour of course. And Natsuki despised that. She hated it. She hated the fact that Shizuru went to her and not someone else. She hated the fact that it had to be her. And why did it have to be her? A person who didn't fully know or understood their history? Their tragic past? But it was her nevertheless. And Natsuki did not like how easily Shizuru could confide in the girl. She hated how close Shizuru had become with Michiru over the years. That was the main reason why Natsuki preferred to leave the house before the brunette could whenever they had a big fight. Because she didn't want Shizuru to find comfort in Marines embrace. She didn't want Michiru touching the brunette. She didn't want her anywhere near her. Shizuru was Natsukis and Natsukis alone. No one was allowed to touch her. To feel her warmth. To comfort her this way. Only Natsuki could.

..._What do you want?... _Michiru thought as she kept her eyes on Emeralds, Emeralds that had once more placed her stare on her glass of wine. Michiru was surprised to see Natsuki like this. Natsuki, who always showed anger towards her. Who always showed anything and everything but weakness, just like the brunette. But the brunette at least smiled to hide her pain. Sure, Michiru knew the girls smile was very much forced. That most of the time she was just pretending, putting up a front; Trying to fool everyone into thinking that she was in fact perfectly fine. That she was indeed okay and had moved on. But Michiru knew she wasn't, she knew Shizuru hadn't. She could sense inner turmoil in her. Inner turmoil the brunette did not voice nor show. Inner chaos the brunette only kept to herself and herself alone.

"May I get you started with something to drink, Miss?" The waitress interrupted as she handed the very late girl the drink menu.

Michiru just smiled at the waitress, she didn't really need the menu but didn't want to seem rude so she took it. "Pellegrino is just fine, thank you" She softly replied, handing the object back to her. Once the girl had left, Michiru stared ahead of her once again. She was waiting for Natsuki to say something, to begin the conversation. She was the one that had called so she should be the one to voice something first, right? Isn't there a rule written somewhere that states it? Why was Natsuki taking so long to state her business? [Sigh] ..._I don't have time for this... _She wanted to be over and done with this. "What is it, Natsuki?" But there was no reply from the calm bluenette. "What do you possibly want to talk to me about" No question mark for it wasn't a question, it was more of a statement. A fact. The two figures had nothing in common. They were complete opposites in personality, looks and taste. Their only common factor was that they both cared for the same girl. That they both cared deeply for the brunette. But that was about it. Shizuru was their only common factor. So what did Natsuki want?

_...I don't know... _Maybe Natsuki just needed to hear someone else's perspective about the matter. "I-" She lowly spoke, but was not able to voice her thoughts. Silence took over the table once more.

Seconds later, the waitress came by the table again with Michirus drink on hand. "Have you girls decided on anything to order?... Would you like to hear tonight's specials?" She asked sensing the negative tension in the table. She just wanted to place the order and go away. And hopefully, just hopefully, she wouldn't be summoned again.

Michiru smiled kindly to the waitress for a second time. "That's not necessary... I'm afraid I won't be staying very long" She faced the bluenette. "Natsuki?"

Natsuki didn't make a sound. Once she nodded in agreement the waitress promptly took her leave. [Sigh] Then placed her stare on her glass of wine once more as she huskily voiced: "How... Is she?" It was a question she had been dying to know the answer to for a very long time now. "How is she, really?" Natsuki had kept her distance in the past months since that was what the brunette had asked of her. Natsuki assumed the brunette was fine. She seemed fine from afar, but with Shizuru you could just never be so sure. If someone knew the answer to her question it had to be Michiru. Shizuru was close to her, trusted her, so she was sure the girl knew.

_...You can't be serious!... _Michiru raised a curious brow. "Don't you see her everyday, Natsuki?" Anger was evident in her voice. "I'm sure you know the answer to your question already" She brought her drink to her lips, taking one last sip. She placed the glass back on the table and was about to take her leave but was interrupted by the bluenettes words:

"She... Wants to be friends" Natsuki brought both hands to her face, rubbing it in frustration. "But I can't, Michiru. I can't be her friend" She was beginning to feel irritated. But why? "She's not really talking to me and, I... I don't know what to do" Was it because she was confiding in Marines? "I need her to come back home. I feel like I'm so close to loosing my mind" Wanting her advice? Needing her help?

..._The nerve with this girl!... _Was the bluenette really saying what she had just said? Did Michiru hear the girl correctly? "What did you expect, Natsuki?" Angry Marines stared at Emeralds incredulously. Was Natsuki really thinking that just because she had been forgiven by the brunette their relationship was going to go back to normal again? _...Have you ever thought about her feelings at all?..._ She wondered, wanting to slap some sense into the girl. _...Of course not..._ She was going to voice something more but stopped for she had a thought. _...I'll show you how she feels, Natsuki... _She was beginning to calm down. She had to play it gracefully. She had to be believable.

"Listen" Michiru started softly and ever so calmly as she crossed one leg over the other. "You don't have to worry about Shizuru, she is alright. I am taking very, very good care of her now..." There was a short pause. "As I _always_ have, of course" And watched Emeralds intently, waiting for the desired reaction from the girl so she could continue on.

Natsuki looked up from her glass and eyed Michiru. _...What is she trying to imply?... _She was beginning to feel uneasy. Michiru never talked this way, never in that tone, something wasn't right. "If you want to say something just say it. Don't play word games with me" She lowly hissed. Lowly because she hadn't forgotten they were at a public place.

..._Such a teenager... _Michiru couldn't help but smile. She knew Natsuki always felt jealous of her. Why? She could never understand. Shizuru was head over heels in love with her so there was no need to feel this insecure. How could the bluenette not see it? It was so clear! _...This is too easy... _The bluenette was definitely falling for her trap.

"Really, Natsuki. Don't play the dumb card with me..." Michiru brought her drink to her lips again, taking a small sip from it. "Don't tell me you never suspected it? You just had to see it coming" Not taking her eyes off Emeralds, not even for one second. "You two were distant for quite some time. Or do you want me to spell it out for you? I can go over every detail if you are willing to hear them" She calmly proceeded and lied to the girl.

_...__She's... She's lying... _The bluenette was starting to shake slightly because of the girls words. _...Shizuru would never!... _She gripped her hands tightly, trying to contain whatever she was feeling. It hurt. It really did hurt. "Y-You're lying..." She whispered with a mixture of anger and pain as she looked away. Closing her eyes tightly shut. "Shizuru loved me... She would have never-"

"You're not listening to me, Natsuki" Michiru interrupted, leaning forward just a little. "When did I say that Shizuru loved me? Our relationship was purely physical, just for pleasure, that's all" And smirked, satisfied with the bluenettes reaction. She was just trying to prove a point. "We'll, at least I don't have to share her with you, or worry about you finding out about us anymore" A smile was plastered to her face. "Shizuru _feels_ so much better when she's relaxed"

"That's enough, Michiru!" Natsukis fists hit the table, Hard; Not really caring about the other people she had startled in the room. Teary Emeralds couldn't hear such nonsense anymore. She felt her heart was going to break if she heard one more word from the girl. She felt as if there was not enough air for her to breathe in the vast room. Her chest was hurting beyond believe. _...I trust Shizuru!... _She was trying to get the visions the girl had created out of her mind. The visions of Michiru tasting Shizurus perfect, raw skin. Of Shizuru screaming Michirus name in pleasure by the girls touch. Of her love caressing her. Kissing her. Of Michiru making love to Shizuru all night long; again and again and again. _...No! I know better!... _She knew the girl wasn't telling the truth. She felt it wasn't true. She knew it was just a lie Michiru was fabricating to torment her. To punish her. To hurt her. But just the thought of something more than friendship between the two girls was too much for her to bare. She despised the sight. It made her sick. She didn't want to hear it anymore.

Michiru's very fake smile slowly disappeared. She had already had her fun, she had already proved her point. "How does it feel, Natsuki?" She whispered to the bluenette, leaning over the table a little more to be closer to her. To feel her pain. "When the person you give your world to, your trust to, your heart to, breaks you and every promise that was made in such a filthy way" There was no emotion in her voice. "How does it feel?" She stared at the broken bluenette. "How would you react to something like that?" She wanted answers from her. "How can one trust such person again after that kind of betrayal? How does one know that person won't do it again? Seriously, did you ever stop to think about her feelings for one second instead of thinking of your own?"

..._She's right... _Natsuki tried to control her anger, anger she was mostly feeling towards herself now. _...I never thought about her feelings... _She had stopped sobbing, but she just couldn't stop the shaking. That was out of her control.

Since Natsuki wasn't replying Michiru tried a different approach. "What would you have done if Shizuru was the one who broke her promise, Natsuki?" She watched as the bluenette brought her hands to her face like she had done a few minutes ago; Letting out an audible groan. "Would you just... Forgive and forget?" Michiru softened her voice, she was starting to feel sorry for the bluenette. She knew she had been too rough on her a few minutes before. She didn't regret it though, she just wanted Natsuki to understand Shizurus point of view. Shizurus feelings. This situation wasn't at all easy for the brunette either. The brunette was staying away for her own reasons. And those reasons Natsuki just had to understand one way or the other. Michiru knew the bluenette wasn't a bad person, she knew the girl really did care for Shizuru, that her heart was good. She had just made a mistake. A big one. One she shouldn't have made in the first place. "Would you be able to do it so easily, Natsuki? Knowing that the person you loved the most, trusted the most, repeatedly lied to you? That while she was with you, she touched and let someone else touch her in ways only you should? Made her feel and experience things she should have only experienced with you? Do you really think it's that simple to just... Move on? Start all over? Pick up were you left off? Even when you know, when your heart knows, that you can't find happiness without the person that hurt you?" And then there was silence for a long time until Marines once again softly voiced:

"What you are asking of her is unreasonable" Michiru brought her glass to her lips, taking another sip, then placed it back down. "I think she's doing more than enough already just by letting you back into her and her ba-" But then she stopped. [Sigh] "Never mind" She remembered the brunette had not told Natsuki about the baby yet. But wait a minute? Wasn't Natsuki working in the same building as the brunette? _...There is no way she couldn't have noticed already... Certainly the girl has eyes... She is not blind... _She decided to give her suspicions a try. "Natsuki?"

The bluenette stopped rubbing her face and brought her hands down to rest on her lap. "Hm?" She lowly hummed, Emeralds didn't meet Marines, not even for one second. She was completely out of words. She couldn't express how she felt just envisioning her love being loved, touched, or loving someone else. She could only imagine how the brunette was feeling for Natsuki had done it for real. She could only imagine how Shizuru must be having a difficult time with this Friendship arrangement too. Not to mention the brunette would probably never trust her again. Ever love her again. Confide in her again.

"Have you noticed anything different about Shizuru lately?" Michiru kept on, being simply curious about what Natsuki's answer would be.

Sad Emeralds raised an eyebrow as they met curious Marines, not really understanding the sudden question, the sudden change of topic. "No, not really" Natsuki lowly voiced, feeling as if she didn't have an ounce of energy left in her body. She scratched the back of her head. "We'll, she does look a little... Fragile" Shizuru being pregnant was nowhere in Natsukis thoughts. Shizuru had not expressed nor voiced any interest in trying to become pregnant again after their second miscarriage. And yes, they had been active together one time after their breakup. And if they were a man and a woman, sure, maybe the thought would have crossed Natsukis mind. But they were both girls so it just wasn't humanly possible. Shizuru couldn't be expecting. Nevertheless, if Shizuru would have tried to become pregnant again she would have said something to Natsuki first. It was Natsukis decision too, not just Shizurus. "Or more fragile than the usual, I guess" Shizuru was always fragile to Emeralds. _...Wait... _Natsuki panicked. Why was Michiru asking this? "W-Why? I's Shizuru sick? W-What's wrong with her? If you know something just tell me!"

[Sigh] Michiru rolled her eyes as she leaned back on her chair. _...No wonder Shizuru is so down... Does this girl need a bigger sign?... Isn't it big enough already!... Seriously!..._

"No, Natsuki. Shizuru is not sick" Michiru started but then corrected herself, "Or, I guess you can say she is in a way" She averted her stare from confused Emeralds, signaling the waitress to refill her glass of Pellegrino as she voiced: "But do not worry, she won't be like that for long. It is only temporary" In approximately two and a half months Shizuru was due to give birth. Michiru was hoping the bluenette would notice before then. Shizuru was having a hard time telling the girl this news for unknown reasons, but there was one fact Michiru knew for sure. Whether Shizuru realized it or not, she needed Natsuki with her on this. She needed her support. Michiru could be by her side, but she knew it wasn't her place, for the brunette would still feel alone unless the bluenette was there supporting her. _...At least Shizuru is smiling again... _Shizuru had told her that the bluenette was stationed at Fujino Corp. for some time now. Marines could notice a change in the brunette's mood because of it. Shizuru didn't say it, but Michiru could tell the girl liked knowing that Natsuki was around. That Natsuki was close.

_...She still loves her... _Michiru thought Shizuru was a fool because of it. _...How can she still be in love her when she has caused her so much heartache?... _She could just not find the logic in it. Shizuru is a bright girl, isn't she? How can she still love Natsuki after all of this? [Sigh] "The heart knows what it wants, I guess" She lowly voiced. "I won't compete with that" Luckily for her the bluenette had not heard her words. It's not like she would have understood what she meant anyway.

"Natsuki" Michiru's voice was soft yet serious at the same time. She couldn't believe she was going to give the girl advice. Wasn't this girl her rival? "Shizuru just... Has a lot on her mind at the moment" And it was true. Shizuru was going to take time off work for maternity leave very soon. She had a lot to do at the office before she left. She also had to prepare her house to welcome this new life. She was totally not ready for any of this. She was not ready for the changes this new life was going to bring into her world. Things were going to be very different once the baby was in her arms. And it was a little scary having to handle everything alone. "So you have to give her some time, hm?" She smiled at the bewildered bluenette. She could tell Natsuki was not expecting these words. "Try to place all the awkwardness aside, and... You'll see that in no time she will act like herself again" She knew Shizuru wasn't being very initiative in conversing or approaching the bluenette; That she was having a hard time talking to her and being around her. It was just awkward having Natsuki as a friend again when for so many years they were so much more than that. "Just do what you used to do when you two were friends" That was the key point. "You know... Act normal around her. Just be your self" She was giving the girl advice mainly for Shizuru's sake. She hated to see the brunette in pain. She didn't really care about Natsukis feelings at all. Or maybe she did just a little. The answer to that only Michiru herself knows.

"Act... Normal" Natsuki lowly repeated subconsciously. ..._Wasn't that what I've been doing all this time?..._ Or so she thought.

"Hm" Michiru hummed in agreement. "Just act normal. Take the initiative. Be her friend"

Natsuki furrowed her eyebrows. "But she doesn't want to talk to me! She doesn't even step foot anywhere near me!" The bluenette lowly whined like a six year old. She was beginning to act and feel like herself again. "And I've been acting normal all this time!" She folded her arms and stared angrily at Marines. Marines that stared back incredulously by her sudden outburst.

"What does Shizuru see in you, really" Michiru muttered, [Sigh] And rolled her eyes, mentally slapping herself. Has the girl been listening to a word she had just said? Was she talking in codes or in a foreign language? Why couldn't the bluenette understand? Was she brain damaged or something? _...Figures... I'm talking to Natsuki after all..._ "I've already told you what you need to know. It's up to you to make use of it or not, do as you wish" _...Does she really need me to spell it out for her?... _She slowly rose from her seat with her purse in hand. "I'm afraid I can't stay and chat..." She had somewhere to be so she had to go. She was already very late. "Next time we meet, it will be on me" She was talking about the bill. She walked towards the bluenette, stopping next to her. "Do yourself a favor and take a good look at her next time you see her, ne?" She couldn't help but smile at her confused face. Oh how much she wanted to smack that confusion out of her. _...She'll figure it out eventually... _"Good luck, teenager" She knew the bluenette hated the nickname but she went for it anyway. She just loved to piss the girl off. It was too much fun. "You'll definitely need it"

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

I decided to write about Shizurus feelings based on Michirus perspective. I thought it was easier this way since Shizuru is quite a character to write about. She is just so difficult! I wish she had more of a story line in Mai Hime, that would have been helpful. I did read bits and pieces of Natsukis prelude though. But still, Its just so hard!

Thank you for the reviews/comments! They are very helpful.

Let me know what you guys think about the chapter **(^_^)**


	15. Season 1 Episode 15

**- Brought Back Together By You -**

**Season1: Episode 15**

**- o -**

**Two Days Later; ****Just outside of Fujino Corp.**

**Monday, 5:15 AM**

_...__Amara-han sure has a strange sense of humor..._ Thought a puzzled Shizuru as she briefly eyed and wrote characters in her daily planner, remembering the dinner she had had with her parents, Amara and Michiru just two nights ago. _...It didn't seem like she was joking around though... _At some point during the dinner the boyishly looking blond had voiced that Michiru and the brunette were undeniably the perfect couple. And that Michiru must be very excited that Shizuru was almost due to give birth. That the Marine eyed girl will definitely be a perfect parent to Shizurus yet to be born child. Shizuru thought the blond was probably just joking around, so she immediately dismissed the thought. But now that she thought about it she just wasn't as convinced as that night.

_...__Why would she think I was in a relationship with Michiru?..._ Sure, they were always around each other and were seen almost everywhere together. They were close friends. Best friends. But there could never be anything more between them. The brunette could never see the other girl in that way. _...Does it... Seem like there is something more between us?..._ The thought worried her a little, for she just now came into realization. _...Is that the reason Natsuki was always so..._ She was not able to continue for a voice interrupted her from her thoughts:

"Looks like they're finally catching up to us, Fujino-sama" Voiced Sandy, Shizurus driver, as he took a left turn; Exiting the main street to take Fujino Corp.'s private entrance to the garage. It was not even six in the morning yet and there were a few paparazzi already roaming outside of the tall building; Hoping to catch a glimpse, or at least hear a few words from the very distant brunette.

Sleepy Crimson stopped writing upon hearing this. She slowly removed her stare from her daily planner and placed it out the window instead. "Ara..." It's been weeks since she had seen reporters and paparazzi around the place. And how could she? It has been almost a month since she had started arriving work at such ungodly hours in the morning.

Shizuru let out a soft, audible sigh. _...I will have to make a statement eventually..._ The brunette had been out of the media's eye ever since she had her second miscarriage. She completely ignored the press after the incident. Postponing all of her future photo sessions, interviews and appearances until further notice. Until she felt ready. Want to hear the lame excuse she voiced to the press?

"Kanin-na... I have a very important project coming up which will critically require my foremost and individual attention"

A complete lie. Shizuru didn't have such project. She just didn't want the press to be meddling into her life at the moment. She already knew what they were going to ask her. The interviews usually started with questions about work, her current projects, her predictions and expectations on them and so on; And somehow ended with questions about her personal life. Her future plans. Her love interest. Or in other words; Marriage life with her always so grumpy and serious partner. -In the media's eyes, of course- Marriage life with the bluenette. She was not mentally nor emotionally prepared at the time to be answering those questions. -Not like she was prepared to answer them now either. It was the worst time- About what had happened. About how she was feeling for trying once again to create life and failing for a second time. About how the couple was dealing with this incapability. And Shizuru knew better than to make up lies about their relationship to the press.

She knew that paparazzi fed on drama. On emotion. On someone else's experiences, joys and pains. Ah, but especially on pain. And the brunette didn't want to deal with them. She knew that if she had told them that everything was okay, that her and the bluenette were dealing with their loss perfectly fine like any other couple in their situation. That they were closer than ever. That their relationship was still intact, and it was not at all harmed. The press would have eventually caught up to her lie. And that lie would have done some serious damage, not only to the brunettes' credibility and image, but also to Fujino Corp's. The brunette was the future of the company after all. She would be the one to take command once Hirohito decided to finally retire. Well, that's if her traveling brother didn't take an interest in doing so. Which she didn't mind at all if he did. Shizuru wasn't interested in running the company whatsoever. That was not her wish nor vision. It was her fathers.

- Sigh - _...I will deal with them when the time comes..._ Shizuru closed her planner, placing it inside of her briefcase as her driver parked the vehicle. _...I think I have everything I need..._ She browsed inside her briefcase and then the seat next to hers once more. Making sure she wasn't forgetting anything important as her driver got out of the car and opened the door for her. Voicing:

"Fujino-sama" While offering his hand to help her out.

"Ookini, Sandy-han..." Shizuru smiled to her young driver, taking the helping hand. "Please be ready to pick me up at 1 pm today. I will otherwise let you know if my plans have changed, hm?" She voiced in her thick Kyoto-ben. Once Sandy had nodded in understanding she proceeded towards the elevator, pressing the **UP** button as soon as she arrived there. She looked up to see which one of the six would arrive first and stood in front of the one that would, but was some what surprised when it didn't stop at her floor first. It skipped hers and kept going a couple of floors below hers. "Ara..." That had never happened before. She was usually the first one to arrive to Fujino Corp. Well, at least lately anyway. Before the baby started to wake her up this early she used to arrive work at approximately 8 to 8:30 AM. "I guess you are not the only one who likes to wake up at this time, little one" She smilingly voiced to her belly. "We really have to start working on your mannerism as of next week though" That's when her eight month long maternity leave would start.

- Ting - Crimson left her stare of her belly and placed it ahead of her instead. Her smile slowly fading away as the doors opened. _...Ara..._ A mixture of surprise, confusion and excitement taking its place; For while the doors slowly opened, she found herself staring at a yawning/stretching/sleepy bluenette. _...Natsuki?..._ Shizuru stood there motionless, Crimson never leaving the bluenettes sexy form.

_...__That was quick..._ Thought a yawning Natsuki as she stretched. She was still sleepy and could barely open her eyes as she started walking out the elevator. "Oi!" She grumpily grunt. Taking a few steps back inside the elevator again. _...What the hell... That hurt!... _She started rubbing her forehead, voicing incoherent words to herself in the process. She had bumped into something. _...I could have sworn the doors had already opened... _What she didn't know was that she had actually bumped into someone. _...Uh?... _Her eyes shot open and instantly froze once she heard soft Kyoto-ben being voiced:

..._She's just so irresistibly cute... _"Ara, Natsuki needs to stop sleepwalking her way to work. It is very dangerous" Shizuru softly voiced between low giggles. "She could really harm herself if she keeps bumping into people like this" Rubbing her forehead as well as she slowly stepped inside the elevator.

The bluenette couldn't help but blush. She was very, very awake now. "I-I'm sorry Shizuru. I-I thought, I'm sorry... A-Are you okay?" Natsuki was surprised to see the brunette there. She thought she was completely alone in the building. Well, not completely alone. She knew that there were security guards inside the building of course. The place was guarded 24/7. She was totally not expecting to see the brunette though. At least not this early. Natsuki was thinking of heading up to the brunettes office during lunch time to see her. To ask her if she wanted to have lunch together with her. To spend some time with her. To talk to her. To listen to her. To be her friend. Whatever that meant.

"Do not worry, I'm alright. It didn't hurt at all" Shizuru reassured the panicky, stuttering girl. "Can you press the 60th please?" She was holding her briefcase the way she held heavy books. She didn't mean to hide her belly, that was certainly not her intention. She just did it out of habit; Knowing that the press was so close and all. You could just never be too careful.

..._Act normal act normal act normal... _"S-Sure" Natsuki did as told, trying to control her still growing blush. "Y-You're up really early today, Shizuru" _...Stop stuttering you Baka!... _Once she had pressed the said button she leaned against the right wall, inserting her hands inside her pockets. _...Act normal... _Trying to act cool. "You must be really busy, you used to never come to work this early" And to have somewhat a decent conversation with her love.

"Ara, I'm just having a little trouble staying asleep, that's all" Shizuru replied, smiling her true smile to the bluenette. _...Why does she look this messy already?... _She stepped closer to the girl. _...It's only the beginning of the day... She must be still driving Duran..._ Handing her briefcase to the bluenette. "I'm surprised Natsuki is at work at this time as well... Let alone function at all" Once again out of habit she started fixing the girls messy collar and thin, black tie. "If I remember correctly, it takes hours for Natsuki to wake up in the morning" She pressed the girls tie neatly against her light blue shirt. "And hours to get out of bed" Her fingers traveled down to the girls belt, positioning it better, straightening it, tucking her messy shirt neatly inside of her pants. Then a little upwards to the girls black jacket, slowly buttoning it. "And hours to get ready for work" And slowly traveled all the way up to the girls shoulders, neatly smoothing them. "It was probably already lunch time by the time Natsuki left our home" She didn't realize she had said _Our home_. Although it was also hers if you think about it. They had both purchased the place together. The brunettes signature was next to Natsukis on the lease. It was as much hers as it was the bluenettes. But that's obviously not what she meant when she subconsciously voiced the words. She adored the place, and loved it even more because she had wonderful memories with the bluenette in said place. She might live in a new house, and it was a very nice house, but that house did not feel at all like home. _...There... Now she's perfectly ready to start her day..._ She smiled at her handy work as she tucked messy Raven tresses behind the girls ear. Grabbing her briefcase again as she took a couple of steps backwards, not realizing the close proximity just seconds ago, the intimate way she had just touched the girl. Everything she had just done. It just came so naturally to her. She was always on Autopilot when it came to Natsukis appearance. "Why are you here so early, Natsuki?" She was intrigued by the girls punctuality. Could she even call this punctuality? The girl had arrived work 3 hours before she was supposed to for crying out loud! And that was definitely not normal. At least not for Kuga Natsuki anyway.

_...__D-Don't..._ Natsuki begged, trying to control her body. "B-Baka! That's not true! Y-You know I always left our house the same time as you!" She tried to defend herself. "Anyway, I-I... I didn't finish what I was working on last Friday" _...Stay calm, damn it!..._ She was beginning to feel very hot. "A-And it's very important. It's due this morning" No, hot was an understatement, she was on fire! "S-So I decided to come in early to f-finish the job on time" _...Oh Kami-sama... _She felt a rush of blood heading straight to her head. _...Something's not right..._ It didn't feel normal to her at all. And she was beginning to panic. Why? Because she couldn't control it. _...What the hell is this!..._

"Natsuki?" Shizuru could not make out the girls many expressions. She had never seen her like this before. _...Why is she acting like this? Did I say something wrong?... _Natsuki looked like that time when her undergarments had been stolen by an Oufan. That time when her _goodies_ were displayed right in front of Takeda, Mikoto and Mai. That's how panicky she looked at the moment. "Natsuki, are you alright?"

_...__This is not good..._ Natsukis knees started to give out on her as she heard the brunettes questioning words. _...Not good... _And then soon after came the darkness. The dizzying and blinding darkness.

**oooooooo**

**Moments later:**

...Ara... _Who can resist you when you are so adoringly cute like this..._ Thought the brunette as she watched the unconscious raven haired Hime whose head rested on her lap. Shizuru was gently caressing the girls warm forehead with her fingertips. A sad smile graced her lips. "Natsuki?" She sweetly voiced as she did so. "Can you hear me?" But there was no reply from the unconscious bluenette.

Shizuru was some what calm. She knew the bluenete was fine. Her breathing was a little fast, but it was steady. And she wasn't having a seizure or anything of the like. There was nothing to really worry about. She did press the **EMERGENCY** button though so the medics should be arriving soon. The bluenette had hit her head rather hard when she lost consciousness. With the handles that surrounded the elevators walls for the elderly to support themselves if needed. _...Ara... I should talk to the maintenance people about that..._ Sure, it was a good idea to have them, but no one had ever fainted in the elevator before, let alone hit themselves on the head with those darn metal objects. It was a risk to have them. _...It is clearly life threatening..._ Shizuru wanted to rip those things apart for hurting the bluenette. Natsuki was undeniably going to have a headache when she woke up. _...She should take the day off... I'll send her back home when she's conscious enough. Or I can have Sandy-han take her... She probably shouldn't be driving Duran just yet..._

"Natsuki?" Shizuru tried again, her hand left the girls forehead and traveled downwards, passing the girls neck, finally resting it on Natsukis chest. She wanted to feel the girls heartbeat. The girls thumping heart. _...Natsuki... _Shizurus hand slightly trembled as she did so. _...I will always exist here..._ She was remembering her vows. "Within you" She whispered as she felt the girls heartbeat. She could feel it beating furiously, matching her own. _...Is this hard for you too?..._ She had to resist the urge of kissing the girl whenever she saw her. Of falling in love with her all over again whenever she heard her husky voice. Whenever she stared at Emeralds from afar. Whenever she stared at her very alluring and sexy, slim form. - Sigh - Her cheeks turned a hint of pink as she rubbed the girls chest softly. _...It's alright... I'm here... _Trying to calm the fast beat of her heart.

"I... Really don't know what to make of you" Shizuru whispered to the unconscious girl. "One day you are this... Really alluring, sweet dream" She stared at the girls calm face, the girls lips that were slightly parted. They were so inviting. She just couldn't keep Crimson away from them. "And then the other, you are this really" Her fingertips traveled up the girls face again. "Irresistibly painful" Outlining her parted lips ever so slowly. "Beautiful nightmare" She was confused as to what she was feeling for the unconscious girl. Her mind was always going back and forth. She was indecisive. Not knowing what to do, what to feel, what to think, what to believe. Was she in love? Was she out of love? Was she in between? What the hell does it mean when you are in between? Could a person even be in between? "I know I asked for time, but... As time passes by I, just, become more confused" That was her truth. "I really... Don't know what to do"

Being in between was really aggravating Shizuru. A part of her wanted to be with Natsuki. To touch her. To feel her. To love her. To kiss her. To stare at Emeralds endlessly. To feel her raw body pressed against hers once more. Like she had done millions of times before. But there was the other part of her. The other part that was mocking Crimson for unconditionally loving the girl. That part of her that wouldn't allow Crimson to love Emeralds again. _...Ara... I wasn't aware that you were a fool, Fujino Shizuru... _That whispered hurtful words to her when she felt most vulnerable. _...How can you be so certain she will love only you?... _Words that she certainly didn't want, no, couldn't bare to hear. _...You always loved her... _Words that tortured her. _...Always trusted her..._ That killed her. _...And she took advantage of you, knowing all of this..._ That made her slowly and inevitably go insane. _...Ara... You know she'll only hurt you again... And when she does... Don't you dare blame her for it..._ Those words that warned her not to trust the bluenette. Not to take her as her lover again. _...For your own foolishness brought it upon yourself... _In other words: _...Blame yourself instead..._ Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me.

- Sigh - Her fingers left the girls lips and traveled upwards again. Caressing the girls forehead once more. "You are always in my mind though" Oh yes she was. Whether it was a good feeling or bad, there the bluenette always was. In her mind. In her heart. It was out of her control. "I don't think that is ever going to change... Even if, I forced myself to" She lowly continued. There was a sad smile grazing her lips as she watched the girl before her. I guess this is what it meant to be in between. It was bittersweet. _...Like back then..._ She had felt bitter sweetness a very long time ago. And it wasn't such a great feeling.

"Duran..." Natsuki lowly groaned. "Load... Silver... Cartridge"

A raise of eyebrows replaced Shizurus sad facial expressions. "Ara?" She was slightly amazed. _...Is Natsuki... Dreaming?..._ Her lips slowly curved upwards in realization. She was happy the girl was indeed alright. That she hadn't woken up yet because she had fallen asleep somehow. "Natsuki?" She whispered again as she leaned downwards, slowly closing her eyes. She gave the girl a very light kiss on the lips before she entirely woke her up. Caressing her still slightly flushed cheeks as she did so. _...Today... You are a really sweet dream..._ She parted their lips as she slowly leaned upwards again, and stared at her sleeping face. _...I wish... You would always remain this way... _And she truly did. But she knew her dark feelings would eventually crumble her. "Natsuki, it's time to wake up" She softly voiced again, caressing her forehead lovingly. The way she had done many times before when the bluenette had a headache or felt sick. Natsuki always liked it when Shizuru caressed her this way. And Shizuru was very much aware of it. "Please wake up"

..._Du... ran..._ Natsukis eyebrows furrowed as her lips painfully curved upwards. She was slowly regaining consciousness. Why did she think Duran was caressing her forehead though? Silly Natsuki was still in her dream. Or maybe it was a nightmare? The answer to that only Natsuki knows for sure.

Natsukis hands reached upwards until she found warm skin. "Don't you... Ever... Leave me... Again" Immediately caressing it. _...Your soft and warm..._ She pulled Duran's face closer to hers. _...You came back to me after all... You're such a good boy..._ Duran, her Child, had disappeared along with everyone else's Childs' once the Carnival was over. She really missed the pup. He had been her companion for such a long time. Her lone wolf. Her friend.

Natsuki pressed Duran's face against hers. Waiting for him to lick her face the way he always did back then, but it never came. _...You have her scent... _She kissed what she thought to be Duran's cheek as she slowly caressed his metal scalp. But wait a minute. _...Fur?... _Something didn't seem right. _...Why are you... Soft and... Warm?..._ Duran was neither soft, nor warm. He was the total opposite. "Duran?" Natsuki painfully whispered again. Heavy Emeralds slowly opened in curiosity. _...Shi... zuru..._ Why was she staring at Crimson? _...Shizuru... _Caressing her soft cheeks. Soft cheeks that were blushing furiously. And why was she staring back incredulously at Emeralds? _...I... Kissed Shizuru..._ And in an instant it all came back to her. "S-Shizuru!" She immediately shot upwards, remembering everything. "Ah!" Then groaned, that was a very bad idea. She immediately lay back down again, resting her head on the brunettes lap who was sitting behind her. "What the hell!" She brought her hands to her head. She was in a lot pain.

A still flushed Shizuru couldn't help but giggle as she voiced: "Ara, Woof, woof. Please try your best not to move, Na-tsu-ki. You might hurt yourself" The girls actions made her forget she was supposed to keep emotionally unattached with her.

Natsukis face reddened in an instant. _...I... I kissed Shizuru... _"Shizuru! You should have told me that before!" She was extremely embarrassed for mistaking her with Duran. "And why on hell are you so happy!" She spat while rubbing her head furiously. "Don't you see I'm in pain!"

"Ara, Na-tsu-ki needs to start eating breakfast from now on so that she doesn't faint in our elevators anymore. Apparently they are not very safe" Shizuru started in a teasing tone. "You should stop rubbing so hard though" Her teasing tone turned into a loving one, smiling softly at the girl below. "You're probably hurting yourself even more this way"

_...Oh my god I really kissed her!... _Natsuki tried to get up once more but the pain was just too strong. _...Act normal Baka!..._ And then did as thought. "Got any better ideas, Shizuru All Mighty?" She sarcastically voiced, then found herself being pulled down from the shoulders by Shizurus hands. "Oi!" That was a surprise.

"Ara, stop being so stubborn and do as you're told" Shizuru stared at the hurt bluenette below. "Can Natsuki tell me where it hurts exactly?" When Natsuki wouldn't tell she grabbed both of the girls arms so she could stop rubbing her head. "Natsuki, where?" Her voice was soft, but there was an air of authority in it.

"I-I don't know. Here I guess" Was all Natsuki was able to mumble, a little scared from Shizurus tone. She knew better than to disobey the Crimson eyed girl. She pointed to were she felt the most pain. "B-But I'm okay. S-So don't touch it. Okay?"

"Alright, I won't" Shizuru smiled at the younger girls behavior. "I just want to see it, that's all" Oh what liar Shizuru was right now. "If it hurts this much then Natsuki might have a cut somewhere. It might be serious"

"A-Ah! Shizuru! You're touching!" Natsuki tried not to yell at the older girl. "You said you wouldn't!" Then whined in pain.

"Ara, If Natsuki would stop moving for one second then maybe it wouldn't hurt so much" Voiced the brunette as she intently yet carefully searched the bluenettes scalp for injuries. Loosening the girls tight ponytail. _...Those handles definitely have to go... I'll tare them down myself if I have to... _And then she found what she was looking for. "Ara, Natsuki's making such a big fuss over such a small injury" Once the girl stopped protesting and mumbling incoherent words she kept on. "You might need a stitch or two, but it doesn't look so bad so there's no need to be concerned" She gave the girl a reassuring smile. "Just try to lay still until help arrives, hm? They should be here any minute now"

"Y-You called for help?" The bluenette asked. When the girl above her nodded she continued, "I can't believe you called for help!" She muttered, crossing her arms. She was trying to hide the pain. She didn't want to seem weak in front of Shizuru. She had embarrassed herself enough already. "I don't need help" She began to stand once more but it was to no avail. The throbbing pain increased the more she moved. - Sigh - She eventually gave up and stayed in her laying position.

"Ara, of course Natsuki doesn't. Natsuki is very strong" Shizuru giggled as she started to caress the girls forehead again. "Please stay still, ne? You'll see that in no time the pain will subside" She watched as Emeralds slowly closed as she did this and couldn't help but stare at her. She watched the girl breathe for a long moment. Taking in the sight of her. Her chest falling and rising. Her serene rhythm was quite contagious, entrancing. And enchanting. Very enchanting. _...This... Is probably not the right moment, but..._ "N-Natsuki?"

Natsuki slowly opened her eyes again and stared at the brunettes face above her. She felt like she was in a dream. She just wanted to stay this way a while longer. Forever, if she could. _...I hope she's not worrying about this... O-Or the kiss... It was a mistake... _She tried to give the girl her best reassuring smile, letting her know she was okay. "Mn?" Was all she was able to voice. Being with the brunette like this always calmed her in many ways. She loved the feeling of being in her arms again.

Shizuru was very nervous but she had made up her mind. It was time. She had to tell the blunette. _...I can do this... _She breathed in, trying to gather whatever courage she could. Why was she such a coward about this? Shizuru was never a coward. Shizuru was fierce. A true warrior, right? Maybe it was the hormones then? _...There's no turning back... I have to do this... She needs to know... _"There's, something I'd like to talk to y-"

"Fujino-san!" Voiced one of the company's medics as he ran towards the two figures in the elevator. Kneeling in front of them. "We came as fast as we could" By the time they had arrived to the 25th floor the elevator had already moved-on to its final destination, the 60th. His companion caught up and handed him a small medic flashlight from the first aid kit. "When did she regain consciousness?" He voiced as he started to inspect grumpy Emeralds. Emeralds that were curious about what Crimson wanted to voice just moments ago.

Shizuru glared at him, not liking the fact that she was interrupted. _...Give me a reason not to burn you alive... _But then instantly dismissed the thought. She knew she was being unreasonable. And scary. Very scary. _...What am I thinking?..._ - Sigh - She softened her stare and placed it on the pained bluenette. "Approximately six minutes ago" She watched as the medic inspected the girl. "Her head hit the handles when she lost consciousness, and I found a small cut just above her right ear. Can you please make sure its nothing serious?"

**oOoOo**

**Shizuru's Office**

**9:08 AM**

"You asked to see me, Shizuru-san?" Started Amara as she walked past Shizurus' office door, but was instantly asked to lower her voice upon doing so. "Oh! Gomen-ne" She whispered as suspicious Golden orbs eyed the bluenettes form who was sleeping on the Vice Presidents couch. _...Why is Natsuki here?... _She removed her stare from the girl and placed it on the brunette instead. The brunette who got up from her desk and who calmly walked towards her. Approaching her. A soft smile graced her lips as she did so. _...I didn't know Shizuru and Natsuki were friends... _They both walked out of the office, gently closing the door shut behind them not to wake the sleeping girl. "Did something happen to Kuga-san?" She continued in concern.

"Ara, Natsuki is fine. She's just a little indisposed at the moment" Shizuru started as they both took a seat on the nearest couch in the waiting area just outside of her office. "I'm afraid she won't be able to stay and work today though. She was involved in a little accident early this morning and I was thinking of having my driver take her back home to recoup" She continued in her soft, honey-coated Kyoto-ben. "Is there someone else that can take over for her today? She had mentioned earlier that there was something important she had to do and it was due this morning. She was quite hesitant in taking the rest of the day off because of it" Shizuru's eyebrows raised as she stared at the girl next to her. _...Ara... Why is Amara-han looking at me in that way..._

Amara stared at Shizuru, somewhat puzzled by her words and actions. She could have sworn the brunette was lovingly staring at Natsukis sleeping form just a minute ago. _...I don't think I've ever seen her look at Michiru in that way... _And why is she calling Natsuki by her first name? And in such a familiar way? _...I don't understand..._ She was seriously still thinking the brunette was in a relationship with her high school crush. Or should I say love? _...Am I missing something here?... _And then she remembered Natsuki's and Shizurus behavior during the long meeting they have had almost two weeks ago. _...They are hiding something... I just know it... _Not to mention, their body language seemed rather strange whenever they had to work together during the week Hirohito was away. _...Are they having some sort of... Thing... Going on?... Could it be that... They are more than just Friends?... _But that wasn't the only thing that worried her though. Something else puzzled her thoughts. _...Natsuki is not... Gay... Is she?..._ She just didn't get that vibe from her. Natsuki didn't find her hot. Or ogled at her like most women did. Even the straight ones wanted to go to bed with her. But Natsuki was just, well, Natsuki. She just didn't get any reaction from her. _...There's no way!... I'm never wrong about these things!..._ Well, this time she definitely was. _...And she is not Shizuru's type..._ Did Amara even know Shizuru's type? _...Or maybe Shizuru just doesn't have a specific type... Who knows, this woman is very hard to read..._ She internally groaned. _...I don't know... This just doesn't make any sense..._ - Sigh - _...How could I miss that Natsuki is into women?..._ That, Amara just could not understand. She was shocked at the realization.

"Amara-han?" Shizuru voiced after a moment of silence. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm sorry?" Amara was snapped from her thoughts. "Oh, you were saying?" She crossed her legs and stared intently at Shizuru, trying to figure her out.

"Ara, Amara-han was dozing off" Shizuru teased the blond. "So very unlike her... Does she find me that ordinary?"

Amara smiled at her words. "Ha ha, I assure you, you're everything but ordinary Shizuru-san" The blond decided not to jump to conclusions just yet. She had no evidence. _...No, Shizuru wouldn't do something like that to Michiru... Would she?... Maybe Natsuki just has a crush on her or something... She's always so tense when Shizuru is around..._ "I believe Kuga-san was working on her schematics' final touches, so I'm afraid no one else can take her place. It is her design so no one else knows it better than her. But if she is not feeling her best I certainly agree that it is a wise decision to send her home and rest. She can perhaps finish it tomorrow or once she's feeling better"

Shizuru smiled at this. "Ookini for your understanding, Amara-han" Then rose from the couch, a signal that she was going to take her leave. She was glad that Amara had agreed for Natsuki to take the day to rest. The girl could definitely not work in her current condition. "I hope this doesn't cause any problems in completing the project in time. I am very much aware of the fact that your time here in Japan is rather limited"

Amara stood as well, walking beside Shizuru until they reached the girls door. "Ha ha, it doesn't interfere with our plans at all. We have an excellent team so we are actually ahead of schedule... And please let Kuga-san know that it is okay for her to take a couple of days off if she needs. It won't harm our progress in any way"

Shizuru truly smiled at the blonds' words. She placed her hand on the door knob as she voiced: "I will make sure to let Kuga-han know" She realized she had let it slip before, calling Natsuki by her first name. And that was not acceptable. Not in a working environment that is. "Now" She slightly opened the door. "If you'll excuse me, I wouldn't want to take up much of Amara-sans time. I'm sure she has a lot to do"

"O-Oh, Sure. No problem... I'll take my leave now" Amara somewhat stuttered, noticing she had been staring at Shizuru for a little too long. "Give my best to Kuga-san" Then watched as the brunette got into her office, gently shutting the door behind her. _...What was that?... _She stared quizzically at the door. She had never seen Shizuru smile in that way. It looked and felt truly genuine. Or maybe she had seen her smile that way before? But she just couldn't place it? That was such a long time ago for her to remember. _...Maybe she's just really happy today..._ And then a thought occurred to her. _...Or could it be... Because of Natsuki_?... She raised an eyebrow as she watched the closed door in front of her. - Sigh - "Maybe I'm just reading into things too much" But she knew she wasn't. She could feel it. _...Something just doesn't seem right about those two..._ She immediately dismissed the thought though, her lips curving upwards as a realization came back to her. _...So... Natsuki IS into women uh?..._ The Ice Hime had just become a lot more interesting in Amaras Golden eyes because of it. _...I'll definitely make her forget her little crush... Maybe it's time for me to forget mine as well and start settling down... I don't want to stay in America forever..._

**ooooooooooooo**

**Minutes later, inside of Shizurus Office:**

_...Ara... I hope the medication is not wearing off... _Shizurus eyebrows furrowed as she stared at Natsuki from her desk._ ...She looks like she is in a lot of pain... _She could hardly concentrate on her work having the girl there, laying on her couch, voicing whimpers of discomfort and pain from time to time as she slept.

After the medics had made sure that Natsuki was alright and tended to her wound, they gave her a strong sedative that would help reduce the pain she received from the strong impact. Making the bluenette very dizzy and very, very sleepy. The brunette asked the medics to bring the bluenette to her office so that the girl could rest in the mean time. That she was going to have someone drive the girl home. The bluenette was indeed in no condition to be operating any kind of heavy machinery in her state.

- Sigh - Shizuru realized she had been staring for way too long and forced herself to remove her Crimson orbs from the girl. _...Ara, what am I doing?..._ She stared at her documents again. _...Natsuki is capable enough to take care of herself... I shouldn't be worrying about her... It is not my place anymore..._

"Nnnnn" Natsuki lowly groaned as she started to slowly wake from her sleep. _...I feel like I've been hit by a bus... _She slowly rose to a sitting position, bringing both hands to her face. _...Or probably something worst... _Trying to rub the dizziness away.

"Ara, Natsuki is finally awake" Shizuru voiced, trying to stay disconnected. Not leaving her hands nor Crimson from her documents. "How are you feeling? Are you still in a lot of pain?" She wanted to appear like she was busy. -Although in reality she really was- Or maybe she just didn't want to seem too eager in front of Natsuki, or like she still cared for the girl.

"I'm a lot better..." Natsuki started as Emeralds followed the gentle voice. "But still a little dizzy" Emeralds stared at the girl but just for a brief moment, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable. But unfortunately for Natsuki it wasn't brief enough. For as she placed her stare on her shoes, she heard soft Kyoto-ben being voiced:

"It's, okay to look at me, Natsuki" Shizuru was always able to feel when Emeralds were on her. Even if it was only for an instant. She just knew. "We are friends, are we not?" She removed her stare from her documents and placed them on Emeralds. Giving her a soft reassuring smile. _...This is what is best... I want it to be this way... _She stared at Emeralds a little longer. _...A-Ara... Is this what I want?..._

Emeralds slowly looked up but not to meet Crimson. She stared at the view behind the girl instead. She couldn't help but feel slightly hurt by her words. _...Friends uh?..._ She brought a finger up to her lips. _...Maybe... I was imagining things..._ She could have sworn she had felt the girls lips on hers before she entirely woke up. _...No... Shizuru has already made up her mind..._ "Y-Yea... I-I guess we are" She lowly voiced.

"Fujino-sama" Came Noriko's the voice from the phones' intercom, startling the bluenette. "Tokiha-san is here to see you."

"Mai?" Natsuki lowly questioned. "Why is Mai here?"

"Ara, I've asked my driver to bring her here. You're not well and will need assistance once you arrive home" Shizuru replied to the girl, then pressed the **SPEAKER** button. "Ookini, Noriko-han... Please ask Tokiha-han to come in"

"Shizuru I have a lot of work to do, I can't go home... I'm fine anyway" The dizzy bluenette complaint, trying to get up from the couch but was forced to sit back down. The medication was just too strong. _...What the hell did they give me?..._ She rubbed her temples, slowly breathing in and out. Trying to get rid of her annoying current state.

_...Why are you always so stubborn!... _Shizuru stood from her seat and walked towards the bluenette. - Sigh - "You are not fine, Natsuki..." She sat next to the girl, gently rubbing her back. She was trying to soothe her. To make her feel better. "You need to go home. You can't work when you're feeling like this"

"Stop being so stubborn and listen to Shizuru, Baka!" Voiced a worried Mai as she closed the door shut behind her. Hurriedly walking closer to the two figures. She was well aware of Natsuki's situation. Shizuru had called her earlier to let her know what had happened and also to ask her if she could assist the girl. That the bluenette was going to need help once she was home. "Hi Shizuru, how are you feeling?" She asked softly, now standing in front of mentioned girl. She smiled softly at the brunettes belly. She was happy to see her. It had been almost a month since she last met with her. _...Wow!... Her belly is much bigger than last time!..._ She didn't see the girl as often as she used to when the brunette was still in a relationship with Natsuki. Shizuru and Mai had become close over the years. But not that close if you know what I mean. They were just, different. And Natsuki was their only common factor. What kept their relationship together.

"I'm fine Mai-han..." Shizuru smiled back at the orange haired girl. "How about yourself?" She had stopped rubbing the bluenettes back as soon as she had heard Mai's voice. Both hands now rested on her lap.

"You know, same old... Nothing really changes" Mai averted her stare to Natsuki. Natsuki who was quizzically staring at Shizurus growing belly. _...Did she finally notice?..._ Mai had not mentioned anything about Shizurus pregnancy to the bluenette. Shizuru had asked her not to. That she wanted to be the one to tell her. And Mai could do nothing but comply to the girls wishes. It was not Mai's place to tell the girl. Even if she found Shizurus silence to be wrong.

Natsuki's elbows were both resting on her lap. Her hands had stopped rubbing her temples and were now supporting her forehead instead. Her face facing directly at the brunettes belly. The brunette who was sitting right next to her. She was so close. Her belly was practically right in front of her. _...Why?... _Both of Natsuki's eyebrows raised as she rested her hands on her lap. _...Why do I keep thinking that... That Shizuru is... _She just couldn't keep Emeralds away from the brunette. Never.

Shizuru followed Mai's stare. Mai's stare that led her to the bluenette. _...Ara... _The brunette raised an eyebrow. _...What is she staring at?..._ Then she followed the bluenettes stare. The bluenettes stare that led her to her own very pregnant belly. _...A-Ara!..._ Her cheeks blushed furiously. She tensed up. Not knowing what to do. Not knowing what to say. How was she supposed to explain this to the bluenette? She had thought about this day over and over in her head. The day she would finally have the courage to share this news with her. To share this little bundle of joy with her. But now she was completely mute. Completely blank. _...Ara..._

_...I must be high..._ Natsuki thought she was seeing things again. That either the impact she had received earlier on the head or that maybe the sedative the medics had given her were playing with her head. _...Shizuru is right... I should go home... I'm definitely not okay..._ She removed her stare from the girls belly and looked up to find a very flushed Shizuru. _...What's going on?..._ Then placed her stare on Violets that were staring straight at her. "W-What's wrong?"

_...Natsuki Baka!..._ Mai internally yelled to the girl. _...Baka Baka Baka Baka!... _"You, that's what's wrong" She was upset, and it was very noticeable. "Come on, Shizuru's driver is waiting for us downstairs to take us home and we don't want to make him wait any longer" She harshly grabbed the girl by the arm, not caring at the moment that she wasn't feeling well. She bowed to the still flushed Shizuru. "Thank you for taking care of this, this, Thing I have for a friend" She muttered.

"Ara, Mai-han..." Shizuru just couldn't look up. She stared at her hands that rested on her lap instead. She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. "Please remember that Natsuki is not at her best at the moment" She wasn't trying to defend the bluenette, but the sentence was true to some extent. In any case, Shizuru knew how Natsuki's mind worked. She figured by now that the girl was either in some sort of mental block, or she refused to see the truth since it didn't make sense to her at all. Which of the two, she wasn't sure. But she knew it had to be either or.

"H-Hey! What's that supposed to mean!" Natsuki painfully yelled as the Violet eyed girl was carelessly dragging her towards the door. "W-Wait!" She stuttered, grabbing on to the door as hard as she could. "I-I have to talk to Shizuru about something!" She tried to push the Chef away from her but it didn't work. She was too weak at the moment. And lightheaded as well. "Get off me, Mai! I'm not a kid anymore! And it's important!"

Shizuru's eyebrows raised by the girls words. _...Ara... I wonder what she needs to talk to me about?..._ "Mai-han? Please wait just a moment" She stood from the couch and headed to her desk, remembering she had to hand something to her Orange haired friend. She opened up her top drawer and took out the pills the medics had given her earlier for Natsukis pain. She closed her drawer and walked to were both girls stood. "Please make sure Natsuki takes this three times a day, preferably after her meals. The medication is very strong, so she shouldn't take it on an empty stomach"

"Okay, Shizuru. I will make sure she takes them" Mai took the offered object and placed it inside of her purse. "Let go of the door Baka, we really have to go"

Natsuki's grip tightened much, much more on the door. She wanted to be with Shizuru just a little longer. Who cares about the throbbing pain, right? As long as she was with Shizuru she could stand it. "B-But! There's-" Natsuki protested but the brunettes giggles cut off her words.

Shizuru couldn't help but giggle at the girls childish ways. "Fufu, Natsuki can call me to tell me all about this, _Important thing_, when she's feeling better, hm? Right now, Natsuki needs to go home and rest"

Natsuki raised an eyebrow, not knowing if to believe Shizurus words. "I-I... I can?" _...Is she saying that just to get rid of me?..._ "I-I can call you, Shizuru?"

Shizuru nodded, smiling at the girl. "Natsuki can" And she just couldn't resist her teasing ways anymore. She took a step closer to the bluenette, tucking messy Raven tresses behind the girls ear. She could feel the girls body tense up because of the contact. "We are friends, are we not?" The bluenettes reddening face as she softly whispered in the girls ear. _...Ara... Be good, Shizuru..._

_...What is she doing to me... _Natsuki's could feel her knees trembling because of Shizurus warmth, Shizurus scent, Shizurus breath. Her breath that was tickling her left ear. As if she were whispering love words to her. _...Control yourself!... _"Shizuru!" Was all she was able to voice, tightening even more her grip on the door. She was extremely embarrassed that Mai had to witness all of this. That she had to witness her greatest weakness. And we all know what Natsukis greatest weakness is. Fujino Shizurus teasing.

**oOoOo**

**Four Days Later**

**Friday, 7****:45 PM**

_...I can't believe it's finally finished..._ Natsuki's lips curved upwards as she reviewed the large documents in front of her. She had been working on her designs' finishing touches for the last two days now. She had taken Shizurus advice and took a couple of days off of work to rest. She had returned to the office just the prior day. _...I can't wait to tell Shizuru when I see her later..._

It was the design she had created with Shizurus help a very long time ago. The design that got her the Audi/Bentley deal. Natsuki had designed the exterior of the car, and Shizuru helped every now and then with the interior. What had started with suggestions from Shizurus part, ended with Natsuki bringing the schematics home at least once a week so that the brunette could help her visualize her opinions better. Natsuki would lay the giant piece of paper in their home office's desk. Would interrupt the brunette from whatever she was doing at the moment, dragging her to said place. And would sit her down on her lap, wrapping her arms around her love as the brunette wrapped her arms around the bluenettes neck. Going through every little detail together. The size of the buttons, where the cup holders should be, where the iPod dock should go. The color of the interior lights, and so on.

"Still here, Natsuki-san?" Questioned Amara as she hovered over the bluenettes back while eying the schematics that lay in front of the girl. She walked around her and coolly leaned on her desk with her arms and legs crossed.

Natsuki thought she was alone, so the sudden voice did startle her a little. Not to mention the blonds closeness. The blond that was invading her personal space way too much for her liking the past two days. She didn't think much of it though. And was completely oblivious to the girls advances towards her. But still didn't like it.

Natsuki eyed her cellphone for the time. _...Oi! I didn't realize it was this late... _And rose from her sitting position as she shuffled the documents together. "Just reviewing some final touches here and there... I was about to head out now" She placed the documents inside her drawer and headed for the closet. _...When did she change her clothes?..._ Natsuki noticed the blond was wearing a black tuxedo instead of the expensive suit she had seen her wear earlier that day.

"Perfect timing, I was just heading out myself" Amara pushed herself from the table, not leaving sight from the bluenette's sexy form who was now in front of the closet, reaching for her winter jacket. _...Icy hot... _"I was wondering... Do you have any plans tonight, Natsuki-san?" She continued, heading for the door.

Natsuki faced the girl. "Actually, I do" She headed for the door as well, straightening her jacket in the process. "I was invited to some sort of celebration" Amara closed the door behind them. "And I'm running really late already" Then both headed towards the elevator that would take them to the parking lot. "I guess I won't be able to stop home and change. I should have left earlier"

The blond was slightly disappointed to hear this. "Hm, what a shame" Amara was also invited to a celebration tonight. At the Tokyo Tower to say the least. "One of my Sempais from my college days is having a celebration tonight. The invitation said I could bring a guest... I was hoping you would be free tonight and accompany me if you'd like" The blond pushed the button that would take her to her desired floor and watched as Natsuki pushed hers as well. "Don't worry about not having enough time to go home and change though... You look fantastic in anything you wear"

Natsukis cheeks turned a hint of light pink by the blonds compliment. "T-Thank you" She could never get used to people flattering her. She was slightly embarrassed.

_...Wow... _Amara thought. _...She blushes really easily... _"Ha ha, I'm simply stating the truth" Amara was about to voice something more but then, - Ting - The elevator arrived at Natsuki's floor.

"This is my stop" Natsuki voiced, then walked out the elevator. "See you on Monday. Enjoy your night" Then watched as the blond waived goodbye as the doors closed. _...What's up with her saying those things all of a sudden..._ Natsuki noticed that Amara had been acting a little strange the past couple of days. _...I'm not going to ponder at it right now... I'm going to be late..._ She arrived to where she had parked her Ducati. _...I wonder if Shizuru is there yet..._ And placed her helmet over her head after she revived the powerful engine.

**oOoOo**

**Tokyo Tower's Elevator**

**8:33 PM**

"I wonder why Shi-chan looks so happy tonight" Michiru lowly teased the now blushing brunette. She talked low, not wanting to disturb Hirohito who was conversing with the bodyguards he had hired for the evening. Hirohito often played golf with Chikas husband and knew him very well, so he was invited to the party as well. "Could it be because a certain teenager is going to be here as well?"

"A-Ara" Shizuru brought both hands up to her warm cheeks. "Michiru, I already told you Natsuki and I are just friends" She whispered to the Marine haired girl in return.

"Are you sure you're just friends?" Michiru kept on in her teasing tone. "Because from what you have told me, it seems like it's more than just friends" Natsuki and Shizuru had started to talk on the phone almost everyday the past week after Natsukis little incident. They were calling each other at least two times a day. Making up excuses just to talk to each other. To hear each others voice. No one knows what they actually talked about while on the phone though. That, only Natsuki and Shizuru knew. "I would say you two are _very_ _good_ friends instead" By - Very good - Michiru was implying there was something more going on between them. But she knew there wasn't, she was just teasing her. Happy that she could see life in Crimson again. Crimson that had started to loose its presense because of all the pain they had to endure.

"Are you feeling well, Shizuru?" Hirohito intervened, noticing his daughters flushed cheeks.

"A-Ara... I'm alright, papa" Shizuru tried to control her growing blush. "It's just a little warm in here, that's all"

Hirohito watched his daughter intently. "Mn, alright..." But still was not too convinced by Shizurus words. He wished the girl could have just stayed home. "We will be arriving soon" He offered his arm to his daughter, who happily accepted it by wrapping her own arm around his. "But you have to rest, I don't want you to be walking around too much, hm?"

"Alright" Shizuru replied, then turned her face towards Michiru who was trying to cover her giggles with one hand. "Ara, we're just friends!" She whispered again to the girl.

"Whatever you say..." Michiru could only reply in her sinsong voice.

- Ting - The elevator finally arrived to its final destination. The doors opened, but only to reveal a crowd of reporters who waited on the other side.

"Hirohito-sama! Hirohito-sama!" Yelled reporter number 1 as soon as he noticed who the new arrivals were. "Can you please tell us why you were spotted in the Caribbean recently! Does it relate to any projects or new partnerships you have coming up?"

"This way Michiru-sama!" Yelled reporter number 2. "Tell us about your new album... When does your new world tour begin? In what cities will you perform? Will you start out here in Japan?"

"Over here Shizuru-sama!" Yelled reporter number 3. "What are your thoughts on America's growing depression? Does it impact Fujino Corp. in any way?"

"Is the spreading rumor true that you are single again!" Cut in reporter number 4.

"Why are you frequently seen in and out of the hospital recently?" And then number 5.

"Is it true that you're dying, Shizuru-sama!" Yelled number 6.

Hirohito cleared his throat loudly. Enough was enough already. "Please" He started in a commanding tone, stepping in front of Shizuru not wanting any harm to come to her. Reporters certainly did not respect personal space. They were too pushy. Too close. "Let us enjoy our evening" And started to walk towards the other set of doors where the celebration was being held. "I'm sure that if you get in touch with our agents they will be able to book a press conference for another day"

Michiru couldn't help but laugh once they stepped inside the lounge. "Why didn't you tell me you were dying, Shizuru!" She sarcastically exclaimed.

"Ara, Kanin-na, but I myself didn't even know" The brunette giggled in return.

"Play nice, girls..." Hirohito seriously cut in, not liking the two girls childish behavior. But Shizuru and Michiru could only giggle at his seriousness. It was rare to see him this way.

In a few seconds the hostess was by their side, guiding them to their assigned table.

"Shizuru, remember..." Hirohito voiced to his daughter as he politely pulled her chair so that she could sit. "Don't wonder around too much, hm? I don't want you to become tired" He caressed the girls belly lovingly, smiling softly. "It might not be good for the little prince, ne?" He had spotted some friends and was going to head over to them to converse. Once Shizuru nodded in understanding he took his leave.

"Shi-chan, is the soon to be grandpapa pressuring you to have a boy?" Michiru teased.

Shizuru covered her giggles with her right hand. "Ara, at this point he could only wish" She didn't know the baby's gender yet. The doctor had let her know that it was already visible a long time ago, but she didn't want to hear it yet. She had her reasons for not wanting to know.

Marine orbs tried to spot a waitress or a waiter so that she could place a drink order for herself and the brunette. But found none in sight. "I'm going to get us something to drink" Michiru voiced to the brunette. "Do you have any preference?"

"Anything but tea is fine" Shizuru replied. Tea was actually starting to make her nauseous. Shizuru couldn't stand the sight. Or the scent. It made her sick. I guess the baby is not going to be much of a tea drinker at all huh?

"I know, I know..." Michiru already knew the drill. "I'll be right back, okay?" And then took her leave, heading towards the bar.

- Sigh - _...Ara... I guess they are starting to catch on..._ Shizuru was thinking about the reporters' words. _...They'll figure it out sooner or later..._ She placed her stare on her belly, gently caressing it. Her lips curved upwards in realization. _...Ara... In just two more months I'm going to hold you in my arms..._ She looked up again, eyeing the vast room and the people in it. Crimson was searching for someone. Crimson was searching for the bluenette. _...Natsuki should have been here by now..._ And there the girl was. Crimson couldn't help but stare at her form from behind. She was quite a distance away, but Shizuru knew it was her. She recognized her sexy and slim body from miles away.

**oooooooo**

_...I wonder when Shizuru will get here..._ Natsuki thought as she sipped on flavored sparkling water. Staring at the view in front of her. _...We're really high up, huh?..._ She wasn't afraid of heights, but she wasn't in love with them either. _...Tokyo is so pretty in the night from here..._

- Beep Beep, Beep Beep - _...Oh... A text message..._ Natsuki fished her pockets and opened up her cellphone. _...Shizuru?..._ The message she received was from the brunette. - _...Ara...The view is magnificent from up here, isn't it? -_ Natsuki read. _...Shizuru must be here already..._ Emeralds turned, intently looking around the giant room, not leaving from her current position. Her lips slowly curved upwards. _...There you are..._ Shizuru was sitting a distance away.

**oooooooo**

- Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz - Shizurus phone vibrated. She pressed the **READ** button, revealing the message. - _...You're right, it's a magnificent view... But not nearly as magnificent as the one I have now thanks to you ;)..._ - Shizurus cheeks turned slightly pink by the compliment. Natsuki was staring straight at her. Did the teaser just become the teased? _...Ara... Shizuru... No flirting with Natsuki..._ - _...So... How was your trip?..._ - Shizuru had to go to on a business trip to Hokkaido early this week. She had spent three nights there and had just returned back to Tokyo this afternoon.

**oooooooo**

- Beep Beep, Beep Beep - Natsuki removed her stare from the Crimson eyed girl to read the incomming message. - _...Rather long and tiring... But I'm glad I was able to resolve the issues while I was there..._ - "Oh, no, I'm fine... Arigato" Natsuki huskily voiced to the waiter who offered her a drink. Then kept on reading the message. - _...Has Natsuki been here for long?..._ -

**oooooooo**

- Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz - - _...Maybe 20 minutes... I can't really recall..._ - Shizuru listened to the conversation between Michiru, who was now by her side again, and another couple who was sitting next to them as she read. - _...Are you staying here for long?... You must be exhausted from your trip..._ - Shizuru looked up and eyed the bluenette. Her lips slowly curving upwards. Although she had told herself that she wouldn't, that she couldn't, that she shouldn't, her teasing had started to kick in.

**oooooooo**

- Beep Beep, Beep Beep - Natsuki couldn't help but blush. - _...Ara... Why does Natsuki want to know?... Is she perhaps trying to steal me away?... How romantic of her..._ - But she quickly recovered from it though. And her blush was replaced with a smirk as she typed.

**oooooooo**

- Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz - _...A-Ara... - ...I was thinking about it actually..._ - Shizuru didn't dare look up to the bluenette. - _...So... Can I?... - _She knew Natsuki probably had her winning smile on. - _...Steal you away?..._ - _...Shizuru!... No flirting with Natsuki!..._ She commanded herself again. - Sigh - But now that she couldn't flirt, or wouldn't allow herself to flirt, what was she to do? How was she supposed to reply to the girl's message?

Shizuru looked down and stared at her grown belly. She softly smiled at it. It was already time. I mean, really. Really, really. _...Do you want to officially meet Mommy Natsuki, little one?..._ And then Shizuru started to discretely type once again, hiding her cellphone not to disturb her table mates' conversation. She didn't want to seem rude for not really listening to them.

**oooooooo**

- Beep Beep, Beep Beep - Natsuki flipped open her cellphone once more, a little disappointed that their little teasing game had stopped. - _...Ara... Natsuki knows that she can't..._ - But the next set of words made up for the disappointment. - _...But before either of us go home tonight I would like to continue our conversation face to face... There's something important that I wish to talk to Natsuki about... Is that Okay?..._ - Natsuki happily started to reply to the message but stopped for a familiar voice startled her:

"What a small world, Natsuki-san..." Amara voiced as she walked towards the bluenette. She took the high seat next to hers, contemplating the view. And by view I mean the sexy bluenette, not the pretty lights ahead of them. "I didn't think I would find you here"

_...Oh... Amara's here too?..._ Emeralds met Yellow orbs for two seconds. "Yea, it is a small world I guess" Then replied, averting her attention to her cellphone once again to continue to type her message. _...Were was I?... _Completely ignoring the blond. She didn't mean to be rude, but she was busy at the moment. Busy having a conversation with her most important person in the world.

_...Is this girl playing hard to get?..._ No one has ever ignored Amara this way before. Well, except for Michiru that is; And this made her want the bluenette even more. _...How can I get this girl to notice me?..._ Amara didn't love Natsuki. She was just intrigued by her. "Nice view" She sat a bit closer to her. "Don't you think, Natsuki-san?" Trying to have a conversation with her.

"Hm" Natsuki replied, "Yea" Not leaving Emeralds from her phone. Reviewing the message one more time before sending it to the Crimson eyed girl.

**ooooooooooo**

**Seconds later:**

- Bzzzzzzzzzzzz - Shizurus hands turned into fists as she watched the blond from afar, ignoring the incoming message at the moment. She just couldn't avert her stare from the girl. _...What does she think she's doing!..._ She was perfectly fine, perfectly happy until Amara showed up to ruin the picture. At first Shizuru didn't think anything of Amaras approach. The Raven haired Hime and the girl worked together, right? They knew each other. So sure, they could be friends. They could talk. But the more Shizuru watched, the more she noticed Amaras body language towards the bluenette. And she didn't like it. Not even one bit. She wanted to rip the blonds arm away from its resting position behind Natsukis chair. Sure, she wasn't really touching the bluenette. The bluenette was leaning forward, away from the chair. But the blond was still close. Too close. Shizuru knew Amaras intentions right away. And this bothered her to no end. But what bothered her the most was that Natsuki might actually fall for her. Amara wasn't a bad person. And she was beautiful, charming and very sexy. The blond attracted women like honey did bees. So, again, Natsuki could actually fall for her.

- Sigh - _...What am I doing?..._ Crimson averted her stare from the blond and placed it on her tight hands instead. _...Breathe... _Slowly loosening them. _...Breathe, Shizuru... _She tried to calm down. She was not supposed to be feeling what she was feeling at the moment. What was this feeling anyway? Was it jealousy? Oh yes, it was jealousy. Definitely jealousy. _...Natsuki's just a friend..._ She reminded herself for the millionth time that week. _...She's just a friend..._

"Shizuru?" Michiru noticed the girl had been quiet for quite some time now. And her mood was a little off. Her smile looked somewhat forced. "Are you alright?" And knowing this worried her. Something must have happened.

Shizuru slowly looked up the bluenettes way again. _...She's just a friend..._ And lowly breathed out. "Ara Michiru, I'm fine..." She slowly rose from her seat. She needed to take a breather. To take a walk. To calm her thoughts. But Crimson couldn't help and stare at the Raven haired girl. "I'm-" Thinking whether she should head over to where she was and distance her from 'Amara the predator.' _...She's just a friend... _"I'm... Going to walk around for a bit. I haven't seen Chika-han yet tonight" And tried to pull her stare away from the bluenette. But it was so hard.

Michiru followed Shizurus stare. _...Oh my..._ Now she understood why Shizuru was acting this way. _...Amara must have taken interest in the teenager..._ And that could not mean anything good. "Okay" She sweetly voiced, pretending she didn't notice her foul mood or what was happening a distance away. "But remember not to tire yourself too much" And watched as the brunette walked away.

_...You!... _Michiru eyed the blond and the bluenette again now that Shizuru was a distance away. It seems like the bluenette had just finished her drink, and Amara had offered to get another one for her but the bluenette politely refused. She watched as the bluenette stood from her seat and seemed to have headed for the bar, Amara eyeing her retreating form the entire time. _...You horny little stalker... _Michiru took this opportunity to excuse herself from the table and started walking towards the blond. _...I'm going to give you a piece of my mind..._

**ooooooooooo**

**In the mean time:**

"Thanks" Natsuki voiced to the bartender as she took a sip of her drink, taking an empty seat at the bar. She twirled her chair around, facing towards the very large room. _...My neighbors must be pretty important..._ She thought as she eyed the guests. She noticed there were a lot of famous people around. Actors, Political figures and so on. She recognized some of them from TV.

The bluenette eyed Shizurus table, _...Oh... _Realizing the brunette was no longer there. _...Where did Shizuru go?..._ Emeralds kept wondering around, searching for Crimson, but stopped for something had caught her attention. _...I... Guess I can picture it..._ Amara had her arms wrapped around Michiru. She was kissing the girl. On-The-Lips. For Natsuki the sight was rather strange. _...Has Michiru ever been in a relationship?..._ Natsuki didn't think so. And she was actually right. The Composer was always too busy traveling around the world, and when she wasn't she was always with Shizuru. _...Oi!... That's gotta hurt..._ She watched as a blushing Michiru slapped Amara and hurried out of the room, leaving a stunned Amara behind. _...That didn't go too well..._ Then watched as a few seconds later Amara hurriedly followed the girls steps. Wanting to catch up to her.

_...Ah well... _Natsuki brought her drink to her lips once more as Emeralds kept wondering around the room. Totally ignoring the compliments she was receiving from the guys sitting next to her. _...I found you..._ Her lips curved upwards as she eyed the brunettes form from behind. She was a distance away but she knew it was her. She could never mistake her for someone else. _...Her hair is really long..._ She noticed it had grown a little bit past her waist. _...She must have not cut it in a long time..._ And the brunette usually kept it a certain length. _...It looks good in that length..._

**oooooooo**_  
_

_...Ara... _Shizuru had to resist the urge to look around to meet the bluenettes stare. She could feel Emeralds on her. She was making small talk at the moment and couldn't excuse herself. So she stood there, smiling politely as the person talked. Nodding in understanding when needed.

_...A-Ara!..._ Shizurus breath hitched. She was feeling a minor pinching pain in her lower stomach. _...Not again..._ She had felt this while she was in Hokkaido earlier during the week. She had hurried to the hospital, scared that there might be something wrong with the baby but the doctor assured her that everything was fine. That as her pregnancy progressed to the third trimester the baby would be moving a lot more vigorously than before. And it would cause her to have such pain she was feeling now.

**oooooooo**

Natsuki's smile slowly turned into a frown. _...What's wrong?..._ She couldn't help but wonder. She watched as Shizuru excused herself and started walking rather slowly towards the nearest wall. _...She... Seems like she's in pain..._ The bluenette placed her drink down on the counter and pushed herself out of the chair, walking towards the brunette.

**oooooooo**

_...Breathe..._ Shizuru commanded herself as she placed a hand below her stomach. That's where she felt most pain. The other was resting against the wall, supporting some of her weight. _...Breathe..._ Her breaths were fast and short, she was practically gasping for air. _...I'm going to pass out... _Crimson shut tightly. _...Come on Shizuru... Not here... Not now... You have to breathe..._ Until she felt a hand on her back.

"S-Shizuru" Natsuki worriedly voiced. "Are you Okay?"

"N-Natsuki..." Was all Shizuru was able to voice. She needed to control her breathing otherwise she knew she would faint. The doctor had voiced that as long as she controlled her breathing it would be okay. That the pain would subside.

"What's wrong?" Natsuki questioned now next to the girl, trying to see her face. "Come, Shizuru. You need to sit down-" And there it was again. She couldn't help but stare at it. _...This..._ Natsuki's breathing started to pick up as well, becoming nearly as fast as the brunettes. _...This is... Not... An illusion..._ All this time Natsuki thought she was seeing things. That what was in front of her didn't really exist. Emeralds could not believe her eyes. Shizuru's belly was so big! _...Oh my god..._ Her hands started to tremble, slowly reaching for the brunettes belly. Wanting to touch it. To confirm what she was seeing. "S-Shizu-" But she wasn't able to.

"Shizuru!" Hirohito ran to his daughters side once he noticed what was going on. "What's wrong? Are you alright?" And then he eyed the standing still bluenette. "You! What are you doing here!" He wasn't aware that the press was near, starting to gather around them, listening to their conversation. "I already told you I didn't want to see you anywhere near my daughter or my grandchild again!"

The bluenette was in shock. _...Oh my god..._ Hirohitos words confirmed everything. _...She really is... _Natsuki took a step back. The press was now surrounding them. Taking pictures and asking all sorts of questions. "S-Shizuru?" She was confused. Natsuki could not believe the girl had not told her this news.

"N-Natsuki..." Shizuru whispered as she gasped for air, not being able to stand the pain. This was not the way she had imagined things. Everything had gone completely wrong. _...Kanin-na... _She was panicking as well. "N-Natsuki, Kanin-" And then found herself being carried by Hirohito as the bodyguards forced the press to move out of the way. The brunette needed space to breathe. She needed to be taken to the hospital right away.

_...I can't believe this..._ Natsuki was shocked. Her body could just not move. She stared as Hirohito hurried to the nearest elevator with the brunette. _...Did... Everyone else know?..._ She was starting to feel angry. Left out. _...That's... That's My baby..._ Her body was shaking. _...How could she hide this from me?... _She was ready to explode as tears accumulated around Emerald orbs. _...I had every right to know!..._ She shut her eyes tightly, turning her hands to fists. _...Shizuru... _Her body was shaking. Shaking from so much anger that was building up inside of her.

"Kuga-sama!, Kuga-sama!... When is the baby due, Kuga-sama!" Most of the reporters had followed Hirohito and the brunette. While some stayed behind, surrounding and shouting all sorts of questions to the motionless bluenette.

"Is it a boy or a girl, Kuga-sama?" Reporter number 2 shouted.

"Have you thought of any names for the baby yet?" Reporter number 3 cut in.

And the questions kept on and on. Natsuki wasn't listening of course. Or maybe she was? All I know for sure is that the bluenette just stared blankly ahead of her. Towards the direction Hirohito had rushed off to. _...No... I won't be pushed aside..._ Natsuki was seriously believing that Shizuru didn't want her in the babys life. Well, to her it seemed that way anyway. How else could she interpret Shizurus silence? And for this long? That had to be it. _...I will not be the absent parent..._ She was starting to somehow get over her state of shock. _...That is my child..._ Slowly heading forward, the way Hirohito had disappeared off to. _...What the hell is she thinking!... That is MY child!..._ And she started to sprint forward towards the elevator. She was a little behind, but she knew that following the paparazzi would lead her straight to the girl.

_...Is she really thinking I'm just going to let her do whatever the hell she wants!... _She impatiently waited for the elevator to arrive to the first floor. Infuriated. Totally and completely infuriated. _...She must have lost her freaking mind!... _She wanted to take the stairs, but they were so high up. She knew she was not going to make it to the ground in time if she did so.

- Ting - The bluenette rushed out of the elevator, running towards her Ducati. "Come on... Lets go lets go lets go!" She yelled to herself, tossing her helmet on the floor as she revived the engine. - Ting - Paparrazi were rushing right behind. Almost catching up to her.

She surfaced to the street; Frantically looking around for leads as to which way the brunette could have gone. "There" She whispered, and then: - Brooom Broom, Brooooooooom - She accelerated her Ducati as she spotted a multitude of cars; All rushing towards the same direction. She headed the same way. _...You better have a good explanation for this..._ Natsuki didn't know all the details about Shizurus pregnancy, of course. All she knew was that Shizuru was expecting again. Did she try to become pregnant one more time and did not tell Natsuki about it? When the hell did this happen? Was she even going to tell her about this? _...I can't believe this, Shizuru..._

**oooooooooooo**

**Same time, Hirohitos car.**

"Take me back!" Shizuru demanded. The pinching pain had finally stopped. She was feeling much better now. She knew it was only temporary.

"Shizuru, calm down... It's not good for the baby" Hirohito tried to calm his panicky daughter. Afraid for her well-being. And afraid for the baby's well-being as well.

"I want to go back!" The brunette angrily voiced again. "Natsuki didn't know..." Her hands were starting to tremble. "I need to go back. I need to explain!"

"Ara, that is not possible sweetie" Hirohito tried to reason with Shizuru. "We need to take you to the hospital. You are not well" The truth is, the earlier sight of Shizuru being in pain scared him to death. The brunette said she was fine. And yes, she looked fine at the moment. But he needed to make sure. He needed to take her to the hospital. She needed to be seen by a professional.

"Fujino Hirohito, I want to go back!" The brunette shouted to her father. This was the first time she had ever used his name in such a way. And the first time to ever raise her voice at him too. She wasn't a kid nor a teenaged girl, she was a grown woman. She did whatever she wanted. Whatever she desired. Whatever she pleased. And she didn't need his approval. "Sandy-han. Take me back to Tokyo Tower!" She demanded to her driver.

"Nonsense... Sandy-han, keep on as planned" Hirohito calmly voiced to the driver aswell.

_...Oh my god..._ Sandy was nervous. He didn't know whose orders to follow. _...I'm going to be fired..._ Not to mention there were cars following closely behind them. He was under a lot of pressure. _...Just ignore everyone for now and keep going..._

"Sandy-han, stop the car!" Shizuru demanded again. "I want to get out!"

"Shizuru you're acting childish" Hirohito tried again. "Nevertheless, it is not safe to leave you here, in the middle of the city... You could be harmed" Then eyed the driver, signaling him not to stop, no matter what the brunette said.

_...Ah... And I really liked my job..._ Sandy took a good grip of the steering wheel and kept going, following Hirohitos orders. But he could hardly concentrate on the road in front of him. Daughter and father were shouting at each other behind him. Then giving orders to him. It was just too much for him to handle. He couldn't take it. _...I don't know what to do!..._ He was panicking, not knowing whose orders to follow. _...They are driving me nuts!..._ And then he did the unthinkable. _...I just want to quit already... _He subconciously closed his eyes tightly shut. Tightly shut a little longer that they were supposed to. _...Oh my god of my god oh my god I don't know what to do..._ And then:

- BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP -

A car honked at him. Unknowingly, he had crossed a red light. _...Shit!... That was so close!..._ But he couldn't react fast enough, and didn't turn the steering wheel on time to take a left or a right turn as he was supposed to. The paparrazi had stopped following the vehicle though. And for good reason too. Sandy was driving in the opposite direction of a **ONE WAY** street. What the hell was he thinking? _...Oh my god..._ His hands were shaking uncontrollably. His mind was blank. _...You gotta stop the car..._ He told himself as he watched the other cars in front of him approach. _...Stop the car..._ But his hands weren't following to his desperate command. _...STOP THE FUCKING CAR!..._ And he suddenly hit the break pedal while turning the steering wheel to the left so he could face the correct way. Trying to avoid the impact. But it was too late.

- CRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSHHHHHHH -

Two of the cars that headed their way ended up hitting them sideways, not being able to stop in time either. The impact was so hard that Hirohito's car was rolling and twirling and spinning and rolling. Over and over again. The car was out of control. It was pure madness.

**oooooooo**

**Same Time; Somewhere Close By  
**

"Hurry up, lets go lets go!" Paparrazi and reporters shouted, leaving their vehicles behind and running the rest of the way into the **ONE WAY** street to see what that loud approaching noise was.

_...What the hell was that?..._ The bluenette thought as she maneuvered her Ducati. Shifting from left lane to right as she increased her speed to be able to catch up on the brunette; Not wanting to loose track of her. She followed the crowd, passing them, not realizing she had gone into the **ONE WAY** street. "OI!" She tried to immediately stop the bike, but when she realized she wasn't going to be able to do so on time she shifted her body to the side so that she could slide on the ground. There was an out of control vehicle heading straight her way.

"Ah!" The bluenette felt like her body was burning against the cement. She was not wearing her leathers, she was just simply wearing a black suite which didn't really offer any protection. "Ah!" She let go of the bike, her body rolling rapidly against the hard floor.

Her Ducati hit one of the buildings while the out of control car had finally stopped turning and twirling. It was upside down right in the middle of the street.

"Ah..." The bluenette let out a cry of pain. Crimson moisture was dripping from her forehead, slowly making their way down to Emeralds. Making her vision very unclear. "Ah" She tried to lift herself up. _...What the fuck!..._ Her body was trembling. Her arm was numb. She must have dislocated a bone somewhere. Nothing that a couple of days in bed couldn't fix though. But still, she was in a lot of pain.

The paparrazi and reporters were starting to finally catch up. They were just a few seconds behind. "Ah!" Natsuki yelled again as she tried to lift her body. Gasping for air. _...What the hell was that?..._ She was wondering about the out of control car. She looked to her side, seeing where her Ducati had landed. _...It's totaled..._ There was no way she would be able to fix that thing. It was totally broken. Pieces were scattered all over the place.

Natsuki slowly lifted herself up. Her ears following the out of control cars' alarm. She brought a hand up to her face, whipping the blood way. _...What?... _The car seemed familiar. Too familiar. _...It couldn't be..._ Natsuki slowly limped her way there. _...Oh my god..._ She definitely knew who the owner of that vehicle was. _...Oh my god... Shizuru!..._ She feared for the brunettes safety. For the brunettes life.

Natsukis adrenaline instantly kicked in. She ran as fast as she could towards the vehicle, ignoring the pain. "Shizuru!" She yelled, coming closer and closer towards the upside down car. "No no NO!" She could see Crimson freely flowing from it. There was a lot of it. Way too much of it. "Please" It wasn't normal. It could only mean one thing. Someone in there was definitely not likely to make it out alive.

The bluenette finally reached the car and tried to hurriedly open the door. _...Ah! It won't budge!..._ "Shizuru!" Natsuki banged on the car with both hands. "Can you hear me!" Natsuki panicked. She didn't hear anything. Not a sound was coming out from there. "Shizuru!" The windows were tainted black. Pitch black, so she couldn't see inside. "Shizuru hold on, I'm coming!"

The bluenete kicked the door with all of her strength. -Whatever she had left in her anyway- Over and over and over again. Trying to at least bent it a little so that she could yank the door out somehow. "Ah!" She gasped in pain. She couldn't take it anymore. She was desperate. She needed to open that damned door. _...No... I'm not going to loose you!..._ She kicked and kicked. _...Neither of you!..._ Again, and again, and again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

And thanks a lot for the reviews/comments **(^_^)**

Let me know what you guys think about the chapter **(^_-)**


	16. Season 1 Episode 16

**- Brought Back Together By You -**

**Season 1: Episode 16**

**- o -**

**8 Days Later; ****Kuga-Fujino Household**

"Ara, I still don't understand why we have to do this" Shizuru voiced for the millionth time that night, never leaving Crimson orbs from the bluenettes busy form. Unable to understand this current predicament. "Is all of this really necessary?" It just didn't make any sense to her. It wasn't logical. _...This is just silly..._ She frowned as she watched the girl. The girl who was kneeling just a few steps away from her as if this was the most natural thing in the world. _...Ara..._ But something else was bothering Shizurus thoughts though. _...Why is she so afraid to get close to me?... _Natsuki had been very distant the past days._ ...To... Touch me?... _She was acting strange. Very strange indeed. And not much like herself. No, not like herself at all.

"Shizuru, I-I already told you..." Natsuki tried to explain yet again as she nervously placed the futon on the wooden floor, next to their king sized bed. "I-I don't want to accidentally hit you while we're sleeping" Emeralds slowly wondered up to her love. Her love who was sitting just an arms length away from her on their bed. Shizuru looked tired. Like she was ready to call it a day and fall asleep. _...She really needs to rest... _It had been a long day for them both, or should I say for them three? "I j-just, don't want anything to happen to you or the baby. You were just released from the hospital today and I don't want to take any risks" She tried again. "I-It's better if I sleep down here for now... You know, until you feel better... O-Or maybe until the baby is born" -Seriously, Natsuki? Shizuru is not going to fall for this. Or like it one bit-

"Ara, but I feel better already!" The persistent brunette whined like a child, grabbing onto the pillow in front of her tightly as if she were holding a stuffed animal. "And until the baby is born? Really, Natsuki? Aren't you overreacting a little?" -Or a lot!- _...What in the world has gotten into this girl!..._

Shizuru wanted Natsuki by her side. She wanted the bluenette by her side right this instant. But the Raven haired Hime was being very stubborn herself and wouldn't listen to her demands. To her pleas.

Emeralds left her stare from Crimson and placed it on the futon below her instead. Her fingers fidgeting on said objects corner. "I-I know, Shizuru" She dared not look up. Resisting the urge to give in to her loves stubbornness. "But it's better this way..." There was a short moment of silence between them. Yes, it was short. But that didn't mean it was comfortable. It was the contrary. It was very unpleasant. There was a lot of negative energy floating around the room. And I'm one hundred percent sure it all came from Shizuru. - Sigh - "Shizuru, just... Please trust me on this one, hm? It's just better this way"

Natsuki got up from the floor and started to walk towards the restroom. Hoping that Shizuru would just drop the subject already. She didn't want to talk about this anymore. She was tired and needed to get ready for bed herself. Natsuki was exhausted. She had spent the last four days trying to prepare the house for Shizuru's return. Preparing the house so that everything was back in place, as if Shizuru had never left. _...I just need to take a quick shower and go straight to bed... _- Sigh - _...I just hope I can sleep tonight... _With the brunette so close it was going to be impossible for her to do so, and she knew it. _...I need to wake up really early tomorrow... _Natsuki had almost reached the restroom but stopped when she heard the brunettes sudden voice:

"A-Ara!" Shizuru screamed in surprise, placing both hands and Crimson orbs on her very pregnant belly.

Natsuki jumped by the girls sudden scream. "W-What is it?" She instantly turned around and rushed towards the brunettes side. "W-What's wrong? Are you feeling okay?" She sat in front of her on the bed and noticed the brunettes cheeks were quite flushed. Both of her loves eyebrows were arched upwards in surprise. Crimson staring at her belly. "D-Do you have a fever? Are you in pain? Do you want to go back to the hospital?" She placed her palm on the brunettes forehead to confirm whether she had a fever or not. To make sure she wasn't sick. _...I-I can't really tell!... _But Natsuki wasn't really any good at this. "C-Come on Shizuru, let's go back to the hospital!" Natsuki was terrified, not knowing what to do. _...They really shouldn't have let her out!... Oh god... I don't know what to do!..._

"Ara~" Shizuru couldn't help but giggle by her loves behavior. "There's no need to do that, love" Then softly grabbed the bluenettes hand that rested on her forehead and placed it on her grown belly instead. _...Lets see... Ara!... There you are!... _On the spot where she had felt the baby move just seconds ago. "Little Natsuki is just kicking very hard" Shizuru rested her hand on the bluenettes, intertwining their fingers together. "Kanin-na, I didn't mean to startle you. I was just surprised... I've never felt the baby move this way before" But oh yes she has. She has felt the baby move this way many times. She just doesn't remember. Not yet at least. "This little one is very strong" Shizuru smiled to the girl. "Can Natsuki feel it?"

"Oi!" Natsuki was out of words by what she had just felt. _...Wow... The baby..._ Her hand was trembling a little because of the contact. Because of what she had just felt. She just couldn't control her emotions._ ...I... I can... Feel the baby moving..._ This was Natsukis first time to experience such phenomenon. Such moment. Such happiness.

Emeralds started to become blurry. Full of excitement. Of joy. Of expectations. "This is... Our baby, Shizuru" Of love and adoration for this tiny creature. This tiny creature she didn't know existed until just a few days ago. "This is our little heart" This tiny human being that completely turned her life around without any warnings. When she was least expecting it. "Y-Yes. Yes I can" She whispered again as she softly caressed the spot. And soon after closed Emeralds; Feeling the brunettes forehead rest gently against her own.

Crimson slowly opened moments later to stare at her loves calm facial expressions. Her love who was now caressing her cheek with her unoccupied hand as the other caressed her belly. Shizuru couldn't help but smile. _...This is my Natsuki... _She felt relieved in ways she couldn't explain. _...This is my love..._ Natsuki had been rather distant and avoiding any possible contact the past days while she was still in the hospital. Shizuru thought it was strange. Why would Natsuki act this way? This distant? Did something happen between them for her to act like this? Or was it that Natsuki did not love her anymore? _...A-Ara... What am I thinking?... _She pushed the thought out of her mind. She knew that couldn't be it. She could feel the girls love for her from miles away. But for some reason she could also feel anger within her. Anger that was ready to burst at any moment. ..._But why?..._ Shizuru wasn't really sure. _...Why is she so upset?..._

The brunette couldn't understand. She couldn't remember the reasons at the moment, and she didn't want to ponder at it either. -Why, you ask?- Because something inside of her was telling her not to bring it up. Because her subconscious mind was demanding her not to be curious and ask any more questions. Advising her to live for today and only for today. To just live in the moment. In this wonderful moment. That she would inevitably and eventually remember the forgotten memories. _...It will all come back to me in time... _So the brunette disregarded the feeling for now. Thinking that maybe; Just maybe, she was just imagining things. That maybe Natsuki was just afraid to touch her because of the fact that the baby was almost due. And because of the fact that they just had an accident too. Maybe the girl was just panicky and scared? _...Ara... That's probably what it is..._

"Ara, Ara. Natsuki acts as if this is the first time she's ever felt the baby move... I am seven and a half months pregnant, am I not?" Shizuru caressed the girls nose with her own. "Although I can't remember yet, I'm sure the baby had started to make movements a long time ago. So I am positive Natsuki has felt this before" The brunettes nose slowly traveled to the girls cheek, caressing her lovingly there as well. Placing gentle kisses on that spot. "Why is my Natsuki so excited, ne?" Shizuru softly questioned between gentle kisses.

What was Natsuki supposed to say to this? How was she supposed to reply to the brunette? That right now they were just living a lie? An illusion which Natsuki was somewhat forced into? _...This is unfair..._ And Natsuki couldn't do anything about it. She had no choice but to agree to this current arrangement. For Shizuru, and most importantly, for their baby. For their little hearts well-being.

"I-It's just..." The bluenette whispered anxiously, noticing that Shizurus lips were so close to hers. _...W-What is she doing?... _Way too close. Natsuki did not have the heart, the strength to pull away though. "Each time... Always feels like the first time" And moments later the unthinkable happened. Natsukis body instantly stiffened when she felt the girls warm lips on hers. The girls lips that were caressing hers, the way they had done many times before. Before their lives had become this complicated circle of pain. Of lies. Before their lives had turned into this living hell.

Seconds later Shizuru parted their lips, distancing herself a little from the bluenette. _...What's wrong?... _Crimson slowly opened to question Emeralds in front of her. Emeralds that did not return her kiss. Emeralds that stared at Crimson. They just sat there motionless, staring at Crimson. _...Natsuki?... _Shizuru has never seen nor felt Natsuki this way. This distant. This cold. Where did that grumpy, yet very lovable girl go? Where did she disappear off to? Where was her Natsuki? This wasn't her Natsuki. Something was definitely wrong; Definitely off.

"Natsuki..." Emeralds that were now full of tears. Tears that were finally freely running down her cheeks. "What's wrong, Natsuki?" The confused brunette lowly asked, brushing the girls tears away. "Please tell me what's wrong" She whispered once more, resting her forehead against her loves. Not understanding what was going on. What had happened to their lives. To their happy, perfect life. "Please... Tell me what's bothering you so that I can ease your worries" Both her hands caressed the bluenettes cheeks. "I want to help you" Crimson was also full of tears now as well. "Please let me help you" Not knowing what to think. What to voice. What to say. What to do.

..._I love you..._ Natsuki tightly shut Emeralds. Wanting this burning pain, this burning desire she felt in her chest to disappear. _...And I... I hate you... _This anger that had manifested within her to just vanish. To go away. She knew she shouldn't be angry at Shizuru. And specially not this Shizuru. This Shizuru who woke up totally confused, totally unaware of her surroundings. Of the current events. This girl that was lost. So helpless and lost.

Natsuki raised both hands to her loves cheeks as well, gently caressing them. _...But I... I just... I love you so much, Shizuru..._ The burning sensation, the longing she felt didn't, no, wouldn't go away. _...I want to touch you... I... I want to... To kiss you... To love you... _That longing that wouldn't leave her alone. _...But I know this is wrong..._ And she finally gave in to her internal pleas. Knowing she shouldn't. Knowing she wasn't supposed to. _...This is just so wrong, Shizuru..._ And she claimed the brunettes lips as her own. Tasting her, embracing her, kissing her, like she'd never kiss her again. Like she'd never feel her again. Like she'd never see her again.

_...__Natsuki..._ Shizuru parted their lips and stared at her lover. Natsuki had never kissed her this way before. It was sweet, very gentle and sweet. But different. She could clearly feel the longing in her touch and other emotions as well that she couldn't quite place. _...What are you afraid of?... _And she could definitely feel the girl was scared. Very scared. That for unknown reasons the bluenette was holding herself back. Or at least she was trying to. "Do not be scared, love" Shizuru whispered to the bluenette, tucking Raven tresses behind the girls ear. "I'm here with you, I'm not going anywhere. We'll get through this together" She assured her. "There is no need to be scared"

Shizuru figured Natsuki was still shaken up because of the accident. -Which was actually true to some extent- And from what Shizuru had heard it was a very big accident. She didn't know much of the details yet. All she knew was that her father, Natsuki and herself were in the car when it all happened. That some reckless drivers had made a wrong turn and had collided with them. Shizurus father was still in the hospital recuperating. He had a broken leg and arm. He had lost a lot of blood because he had taken most of the impact trying to protect Shizuru and the baby so that no harm would come to either of them. But he was fine now. Natsuki still had a few scratches on her face and in other parts of her body just like Shizuru herself. But otherwise the four passengers were fine. -Four including the baby- They were all alive. They were all doing well. - Sigh - Shizuru felt Natsuki remove her hands from her face, slowly moving away. Ignoring her words yet again.

"Shizuru, you must be tired. It's really late already" Natsuki slowly rose from the bed, trying to distance herself from the brunette. "Please try and go to sleep" Emeralds stared at the girls belly. She wanted to touch it. To caress it. To feel it again. But she thought it was inappropriate. "I'm... Going to get ready for bed. I'll be back soon" She bent to kiss the brunettes forehead, trying to act as normal as she could, but it was just so hard after everything that had happened between them. Trying to act normal took all of her energy. It was exhausting. Very exhausting. "Please rest" And then turned around, slowly making her way towards the restroom. Closing the door shut behind her once she had entered said place.

- Sigh - _...I... Really shouldn't have done that... _Natsuki walked towards the bath tub and turned the warm water on. _...Damn it... _Then slowly walked towards the sink, placing both hands on each side for support. _...Damn it, Shizuru!... _Emeralds watched her own reflection. Her reflection that dared stare back at her in return. Defying her. _...How long?..._ She internally asked herself. _...How long do we have to do this?..._ Her grip on the sink tightened much more. _...Is this my... Punishment?..._ She closed Emeralds tightly, not wanting to think about it anymore. She had Shizuru back home with her. So close to her. Shizuru who loved her still. Who wanted her still. Who adored her still. But this wasn't right. It didn't feel right. This was so wrong.

Yes, Natsuki desperately wanted the girl back home with her. _...But not like this..._ No, never like this.

_**- Flashback -  
**_

"Ngh..." Natsuki slowly awoke from her sleep, dehydrated and in pain. "Where... Where am I?" The dizzy bluenette questioned out loud as she rose from her laying position on the bed, bringing a hand to her aching head. _...It hurts..._ She noticed it was bandaged. _...What happened?... Why am I here?... _And then in a blink of an eye she remembered everything. "Shizuru!" She panicked. "W-Where's Shizuru!" She was about to jump out of bed but stopped for she heard the door open, accompanied with a voice:

"Thank goodness you're finally awake!" Mai said as she closed the door shut behind her. "You've been in and out of consciousness for almost three days now. We were all beginning to worry about you"

"W-What? T-Three days?" Natsuki groggily repeated. "W-Where's Shizuru? How is she? H-How's the baby?" She quickly removed the white cotton comforter from her body and hopped out of the bed. Painfully rushing towards the door. But was stopped by Mais strong hold. "W-Where is she? I need to see her!" Natsuki was desperate for news.

"Calm down, Baka!" Mai tried to keep the bluenette inside the room. "You shouldn't be moving around. You are not well" And tried to get her to lay back down on the bed again. "They're both fine. Just, calm down!" But all of her efforts were futile. The bluenette wouldn't budge. Wouldn't let go of the door.

"Let go!" Natsuki demanded, trying to push her friend away. "I just, I..." The bluenette held on to the doorknob tightly. "I want to make sure that Shizuru is fine. That they are both alright" She remembered how the car was spinning out of control. She definitely thought the brunette was a goner for sure. That she wasn't going to make it out of there alive. It was a scary sight. Very scary. But fortunately, Natsuki was able to yank the door open and take all three passengers out of the car just before she had completely passed out from exhaustion and pain; Just before the paramedics had arrived. They were able to take the injured to the hospital right away thanks to her. "Please, Mai. I just want to see her... Please let me see her"

"Natsuki, she-" Mai let go of the bluenette and took a step backwards, away from her. "She hasn't woken up yet. But the doctors say she and the baby are fine, that their vitals are strong"

"S-She hasn't woken up yet!" Worry was taking over once more. "W-Where is she? Can you take me to her?" Natsuki asked, not letting sight of the girl in front of her. "Please Mai, I, I just want to see her. I need to see her" She begged.

- Sigh - "Okay" Mai had no choice but to give in. "But if I take you to her will you stop being stubborn and stay in bed after you see that she's okay? You need to rest, Natsuki" Once the bluenette nodded in agreement she kept on. "She's just across the hall, It's not that far from here" She grabbed the bluenettes hand for support, she looked so weak, so fragile, like she was about to pass out any second now. "Come on, I'll take you to her" And she opened the door for her, leading the way.

"How long have you known, Mai?" Natsuki asked the Orange haired girl as they walked. "That Shizuru was-"

"Expecting? For a while now" Mai interrupted. "And just for the record, Shizuru didn't tell me or any of us deliberately. It was just noticeable. We just knew"

- Sigh - _...No wonder she hates me..._ Natsuki couldn't help but frown for her mistake; For not noticing sooner. _...How could I not see it?..._ She turned her hands to fists. "You should have said something, Mai. That is my child as well!" Natsuki yelled.

"Calm down, Natsuki" Mai could tell the girl was irritated and confused. - Low Sigh - "I really wanted to tell you. But honestly, Baka, how could you not see it?" Violets removed her stare from Emeralds and watched ahead of her instead. _...What's going on?..._ She noticed there were nurses rushing into Shizurus room. _...Oh no... _And a second later there were more. And then more. And more. _...This can't be good..._ Mai subconsciously started to walk faster towards the door; Sensing something wasn't right. _...Shizuru... _Never letting go of Natsukis hand.

"O-Ow, slow down! You're hurting me Mai!" Natsuki tried to pick up the pace, not knowing what had gotten into her friend. _...What are you... Crazy?... _Natsuki was still a little dizzy and unaware of her surroundings. But instantly fasten her pace in understanding when she heard a familiar voice scream:

"Let go of me!" Echoed desperate Kyoto-ben throughout the hall.

**ooooooooooooooo**

**Same Time; Inside Shizuru's Room**

"I said let go of me!" The brunette shouted to the nurses in panic once again as she tried to push them out of the way.

Shizuru was confused. Very confused. She didn't know what was going on. Not understanding why she had woken up in this place. Why she was there. Why her belly had grown so much in so little time after she had just found out she was expecting merely a couple of weeks ago.

"Shizuru, please calm down! The nurses are just trying to help you!" Akiko worriedly voiced, not understanding herself what was happening to her daughter. She was acting so strange. Not like her self at all.

"N-No!" Shizuru shouted terrified once more, noticing two more nurses were approaching her with what seemed to be a shot. Most likely a tranquilizer. "I-I don't want that! Do not touch me!" She tried to fight them off as they tried to hold her still on the bed. "W-Where is Natsuki!" She was panicking, trying to fight them off. "Why is she not here!" She was in pain. In a lot of pain. And frantically gasping for much needed air. "I want Natsuki!" She was having another panic attack. "I want to go home!" She screamed in horror. "S-Stop it!" But they wouldn't listen to her. They treated her like if she was crazy. Or maybe she was? Was she? Crazy?

_...__What the hell!..._ "Stop it! You're hurting her!" Natsuki ran to Shizurus side, pushing the nurses away from her. Far away from her love. "She said she doesn't want that!" Trying to protect her. "Get the hell away from her! Don't you dare touch her!" She was now in front of Shizuru, her back facing the panicky brunette, becoming some sort of human shield for her. For her child. For their child.

"You don't understand, she needs to calm down! She really needs this!" One of the nurses tried to reason with the unaware bluenette, and they all tried to get a hold of the Crimson eyed Hime once again. "It's for her own good!"

"Natsuki!" Shizuru held on tightly to Natsukis waist. Sobbing. Trying her hardest to breathe. "What's happening, Natsuki?" She cried to her love as she gasped for air. "Why are we here!" She was desperately searching for answers. "Where is my ring? I... I want my ring! I want to go home!"

"What is she sayi-" Natsuki tried to turn around to face the incoherent brunette. Not understanding the words that were being voiced from the girl. But the brunette had a tight grip on her so she wasn't able to. And then:

"W-What the! Let go off me!" Natsuki was distracted by the brunettes' words that she didn't notice the approaching nurses. The nurses that were now trying to desperately get Natsuki away from Shizuru so that they could properly tend to the incoherent brunette.

"Stop!" Shizuru tried to hold onto Natsuki as tight as she could. Not wanting to distance herself from her. "Please stop!" Her hands trembled even more as the suffocating pain in her chest grew larger and larger by the second. She tried to calm down. She tried to breathe. But it was just so hard to do so in her panicking state. In her current condition. The girl was shocked. She was in shock. "N-Natsuki!" And there it was. "T-Take me home!" That numbing feeling was taking over her entire body. She tried to fight it off, but her shock was too great. "I... I want to go home!" And her grip on the girl was finally loosening up. "Natsu-" Her vision turned completely blurry. "ki" Shizurus sight turned completely black. Pitch black.

**ooooooooooo**

**5 Hours Later, Shizurus Room.**

_...__There... Were two..._ Natsuki could not believe what Shizurus doctor had told her earlier. She had gone to him searching for much needed answers. He was able to enlighten her with some of the details, but she still had many questions. Questions that only Shizuru could answer. _...She's been expecting all of this time..._ Emeralds intently watched the sleeping brunettes' belly. Her very big belly. _...You should have told me..._ The sleeping brunette who was holding on tightly to Natsukis hand as she slept. _...You should have told me, Shizuru..._ Natsuki clenched her unoccupied hand tightly against her medical shirt. Feeling angry. Very angry. _...Why didn't you tell me?... _Natsuki was very hurt and confused. _...Do you... Do you hate me this much?..._

- Knock Knock - Natsuki averted her stare from Shizurus belly and placed it on the newcomers instead.

"Can we have a word with you, Kuga-san?" Questioned Shizurus doctor. He was standing next to Akiko near the door, not completely entering the room. They needed to talk to the bluenette and they couldn't do it in Shizurus room. In her presence. Not when what they needed to talk about was regarding the rooms occupant herself.

"Ah, sure" Natsuki let go of Shizurus hand, standing from her sitting position from the chair next to the girls bed. She was about to take her leave but was stopped when she heard soft Kyoto-ben being voiced:

"Hm..." Crimson slowly opened, facing the bluenettes direction. "Where are you going, love?" The sleepy brunette softly voiced. Her sleep was disturbed as soon as she had heard the knock on the door.

"A-Ah" Natsuki couldn't help but blush by Shizurus words. Shizurus words that made her forget how angry she was with the girl. How long has it been since she had heard her say those words? Too long. It has been too long. "I'll be right back, Shizuru. J-Just go back to sleep. I wont take long" The bluenette kept walking towards the door but was stopped again by Shizurus words:

"Wait" Crimson were still sleepy, blurry and dizzy from the tranquilizer. It hurt so much to speak because of all the yelling she had previously done. She looked and sounded so fragile. So frail. So weak.

Natsuki placed Emeralds on the awaiting figures who stood right outside the door. Especially on Akiko. Akiko who nodded for her to go on to the brunettes side, closing the door once more. Giving them privacy. "Y-Yes?" Natsuki nervously voiced as she made her way towards the brunettes bed. She didn't know what was wrong with Shizuru. Why she was suddenly acting this way. Like if nothing had happened between them. Like if they were still together and in love. Very much in love. "What's wrong? Are you feeling any pain?" Worry was evident in the bluenettes voice.

"I'm fine, love" The brunette laced her fingers with the bluenettes as her other hand reached up to touch Natsukis face. "Come closer... I want to... Take a look... At my puppy's face" She voiced tiredly between deep breaths.

Natsuki nervously bent a little, doing as told. She slowly closed Emeralds and held her breath feeling as soft skin caressed her own. "Shizuru" Soft skin that belonged to Fujino Shizuru. To her first love. To her one and only true love.

Crimson slowly rose to a sitting position, feeling moisture on the hand that caressed her lovers face. Moisture that was being produced by Emeralds. By Natsuki. By her Natsuki. "Kanin-na, love" Shizuru noticed Natsuki had a few scratches on some parts of her face. "Does... This hurt?"

Natsuki let go of the breath she had been holding and opened Emeralds to stare at her Hime. Her Hime who was so close to her. Her warm breath that gently caressed her skin. "No, Shizuru" Natsuki whispered in return. "It doesn't hurt. Not anymore"

Shizuru softly smiled at this. "That's good" Her hand shakily traveled down the girls' cheek, stopping once she had reached the girls neck. It rested right below the bluenettes left ear. "I can't stand... To see my Natsuki... In pain" She closed her eyes once she felt her forehead against the bluenettes. "The baby has... Grown so much... I... Can't believe... I'm almost due" She caressed the girls' neck very gently, very lightly with her fingertips. With whatever strength she could muster. "I feel like... It was just yesterday... That we were confirmed we were... Going to have a baby" Shizuru voiced between breaths again. She was so tired. It was hard to speak. To breathe. She wanted to sleep. To close Crimson and get lost in sweet dreams.

Natsukis eyebrows furrowed by hearing this. "Yea, I... Feel the same way you do" She took a step back, slowly distancing herself from the weak brunette. She remembered she was still angry at Shizuru for keeping this from her. When was Shizuru planning on telling her about the baby? When the baby was ten years old? When the baby got married? When, when, when! _...Seriously!..._ "Shizuru, I, I have to go" She let go of the brunettes' hand. "They are waiting for me outside" And she headed for the door once more. "I'll be right back"

"Oh, alright" Shizuru lay back down as she watched the brunettes retreating form. _...Why is she so upset?..._ She closed Crimson for the bright lights were slightly hurting her vision. _...Why can't I remember?... What happened?... I... I'm so confused..._

Natsuki took one last look at the brunette before opening the door. - Sigh - _...I'm such an idiot... _She scolded herself for being so rough on the girl; Noticing Shizurus worried facial expressions. "Hey, don't worry. I wont take long" She softly voiced. Once she felt the girl had calmed she opened the door and then carefully closed it shut.

- Sigh - _...What the hell is going on here?..._ Natsuki rested her head against the white door. Using it for support. _...I'm so confused..._ But her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Hiroki's voice:

"Please, right this way Kuga-san" Shizurus doctor walked ahead, leading the way to Hirohito's room. That's where they were going to meet to talk about the brunettes condition. About the results. About her trauma.

**ooooooooooo**

**Three Hours Later; Back In Shizurus Room.**

"Repressed... Memories?" Shizuru subconsciously repeated Hiroki's words. Crimson slowly averting from her sympathetic Doctor, to her worried Mother, to her guilty Father, and finally settling on her emotionless Lover. _...I... _As if she were searching for much needed answers between the four figures in the room. "I... How?" What was Shizuru supposed to say to this? "Natsuki?" Crimson focused on mentioned person, wanting to hear her thoughts about the matter. But Natsuki would not meet Crimsons stare. Instead, the bluenette continued to keep her distance. Leaning against the farthest wall. Staring expressionlessly out the window with her arms crossed.

"Ah, yes, Shizuru-san" Hiroki kept on, trying to explain. Trying to ease his patients worries in whatever way he could. "Unfortunately, because of the intensity of the accident, you received a mild injury of the brain... A mild trauma" He paused, sensing distress in Shizuru and then kept on; Softening his voice. "The shock you received from the accident sent signals into your brain and, those signals got mixed up and confused, causing you to temporarily have the inability to recall certain significantly stressful, traumatic events in your life" A perfect definition. A definition the brunette already knew. "It was just some sort of self defense mechanism" Hirohito kept on. "Your brain was just trying to protect itself. And it unintentionally caused you to become this way"

Crimson left Natsukis form to stare at Hiroki once more. "Mild... Trauma?" Shizuru lowly subconsciously repeated once more. She was familiar with the term from back when she was still attending University. From when she was still a student. She remembered researching about the different types of Amnesia in her psychology class for a midterm paper. So yes, Shizuru knew what this meant. And yes, she was very familiar with the term. She didn't need Hiroki to spell things out for her. "How bad was the impact?" Shizuru was somewhat able to voice her thoughts. To somewhat recover from her shock. "How long, until my memories return?"

"Shizuru-san..." Hiroki paused, cautiously eying the brunette. "Unfortunately we are not able to determine how long you will remain like this. It could take days, weeks, maybe months" He tried not to sound too alarming. Not to worry his pregnant patient even more. It was not good for her, nor the baby. "There has been cases were one is never able to recover those memories" He felt Crimson staring at him. Crimson that did not like one bit what he had just voiced. "B-But that's on very rare cases though. S-So there no need to be concerned, with the proper treatment I am very certain that your memories will return"

..._What could be so horrible?..._ Shizuru couldn't understand why this was happening to her. _...What on earth would I desperately want to forget?..._ She knew the brain worked in mysterious ways. _...Think, Shizuru... Try and remember..._ But Hiroki's voice interrupted her from her thoughts:

"Shizuru-san?" Hiroki started once more. "Can you repeat your most recent memory? What you explained to me earlier? I'd like your parents and Kuga-san to hear it if you don't mind"

Shizuru stared at her parents for a few seconds and then placed Crimson on the bluenette. But Emeralds still didn't meet her gaze. _...I don't know what to think, Natsuki... _Shizuru was scared to voice anything. Afraid of what she might find out if she did. Her brain was protecting her from something. _...But... What could it be?..._

"Sweetie" Akiko held her daughters hand gently, sensing her hesitation. "Please tell us" She pleaded to the girl. "It might help us understand. We just want to help you"

Shizuru stayed quiet for a few moments, still staring at the bluenette. As if thinking of what to voice. "I..." She removed Crimson from the girl and placed it on her own hands instead. "I remember leaving Fujino Corp. early" Kyoto-ben softly started, taking her mothers advice. Voicing what she most recently remembered. "I had to meet up with Mama and Michiru that afternoon, and I was already running very late" Shizuru closed her eyes, trying to remember whatever details she could of that day. To elaborate more than what she had voiced to her doctor. "I remember, having a conversation with Natsuki over the phone while on my way to the boutique. There was a charity event I had to attend to that upcoming weekend" Her lips slowly curved downwards, thinking about it. "And I needed advice for I was finding it quite difficult to make the decision of what to wear on my own"

Natsuki closed her eyes, trying to picture the brunettes words. To live the brunettes last memory. That memory that sounded so familiar to her.

"Natsuki got upset" Shizuru kept on. "She didn't find it necessary for me to need Michiru with me at the boutique if I was already consulting with my mother on what to wear. She thought it to be pointless for Michiru to be there"

..._Why do you have to take her everywhere you go!..._ Natsukis thoughts coincided with Shizurus storytelling voice. Remembering vividly the happenings of that day. _...What is it?... Is it that you need her help to get undressed!... _Natsuki will never forget that day. That day was forever engraved in her heart. In her thoughts. In her mind. "Why can't you just wear the black one you decided on the other day, for gods sake" Natsuki lowly voiced, never opening her eyes. "No, Shizuru. I'm not upset... I just don't want her to look at you while you are getting undressed. Why is that so hard for you to understand!" This made her gain the attention from the remaining occupants in the room.

_...__How could you?... _Oh yes, Natsuki remembered that day. She remembered it like if it was just yesterday. _...How could you, Shizuru?..._ The bluenette brought her hands up to her face. Rubbing it. Trying to get the thought, the painful memory out of her head. _...How dare you forget!..._ She angrily pushed herself off of her leaning position against the wall and started to head towards the door. She needed to get out. She needed to leave the room. She needed to breathe. Now.

"Natsuki? What's wrong?" Questioned the brunette as she watched the girl head angrily towards the door without saying a word. "Where are you going?"

"I can't do this right now, Shizuru" Natsuki tried not to sound upset. Not to sound hurt. But that was impossible in her state. "I just can't deal with you right now. I have to go" And she opened the door, leaving it to close on its own as she stormed out. Leaving a stunned Shizuru behind.

Akiko stood from her sitting position next to her daughters bed and hurriedly proceeded to follow the bluenette. "Natsuki, wait!" She could sense anger, sorrow in the girl. And she knew why. She remembered that day perfectly well too. A mother never forgets a daughters pain. A daughters cry. Never.

Natsuki was trembling on the spot, never turning to see her ex-mother in law. Holding tears. Holding sobs. "What is it" She tried to control the shakiness in her voice.

Akiko stepped closer to the girl. "I'm sorry" She voiced as she hugged Natsuki tightly from behind. "I am so sorry, child" She could clearly feel the girls pain as if it were her own. She had grown to love the girl. To care for the bluenette as if she were hers.

"Why? Why is she allowed to forget?" Natsuki voiced, no longer able to contain her sobs. "Why can't I forget?" The emotion in her voice. "It's unfair, Akiko" But life wasn't fair. And she knew it.

"A mother never forgets when they loose their child, dear" Akiko replied to the girl. "The memory is locked away, deep inside of her heart" She remembered her daughters painful cries so vividly. Her daughters shock when she had finished trying on one of the dresses and found herself under a pool of Crimson. A pool of blood. A pool of emptiness. A pool of death. "Please don't punish her for it, Natsuki. It is not her fault" She tried to comfort, to reason with the girl.

Natsuki turned around to face Akiko, but was stunned to find Shizuru standing by the door. _...Oh no..._ Shizuru who had heard everything that was voiced. Shizuru who now shared her pain. Shizurus tears that now matched her own. "Shizuru" Natsuki took a step closer towards the girl.

"Is it true?" The brunette lowly voiced as she slowly walked forward to meet her love. Once the bluenette nodded in confirmation Shizuru kept on. "But?" She left Emeralds to stare at her grown belly. Questioning her answer. _...I don't understand..._

"That was our first try" Natsuki replied, now in front of the girl. "It's almost been a year since-" But she couldn't finish that sentence. That excruciating sentence. That painful word that changed their lives forever. "This, is our second attempt" That's all Shizuru needed to know. That's enough bad news for one day.

Teary Crimson pulled Emeralds close for an embrace. For consolation. "Kanin-na for my ignorance, Natsuki" She whispered apologetically to her love. "I'm sure it must have been an unbearable experience" Oh yes it was. It was unbearable for them both. It drove them apart. Madly apart. "We are very fortunate this little one was able to stick tightly" She pulled the girl closer, tighter into the embrace. "I wouldn't have been able to stand it if I lost this little one too" Oh god if Shizuru only knew.

"I... I know" Natsuki wrapped her arms around the girl in return. Finding comfort in her warmth. "I know"

_**- End Flashback -  
**_

Minutes later Natsuki heard the restrooms door open, but said door never closed. And in matter of seconds felt the brunette behind her. "Shizuru" Whispering as she felt the girls arms surrounding her waist. Feeling the girl resting her head on her back. - Sigh - _...This is not her fault... She's just... As confused and clueless as I am..._ Natsuki had many questions for the girl. She needed an explanation for her actions, for not telling her about the pregnancy. For hiding such news from her. But her questions were on halt at the moment, just like Shizurus memories.

"Hey babe" Natsuki whispered again as she slowly turned around, staring at the clinging brunette. "What's wrong?" Placing her arms around her waist as well. She was about to voice something more but was interrupted by the brunettes voice:

"Ara, Natsuki ikesu" Shizuru tiredly whispered. "Natsuki knows I can't sleep unless she's in bed with me" Resting her forehead on her lovers shoulder. "Can Natsuki please come to bed? Just for a little while? Until I fall asleep?"

"I... I know babe" Oh how good it felt to say that word to her again. "I'm sorry. I was so preoccupied trying to make you feel comfortable that it slipped my mind" Natsuki replied as she hugged her love in return. Kissing chestnut tresses lightly. _...I missed this... I missed Us... So much..._

"A-Ara! Natsuki!" Shizuru surprisingly and very happily voiced seconds later. "What are you doing? Put me down!" Natsuki had carried her bridal style and was now very slowly taking her to their bed. "I'm heavy!" She giggled, feeling the girls lips placing soft kisses on her cheek as she held on tightly to Natsukis neck for support.

"Ha ha, yea you are right about that. You are very heavy!" Natsuki jokingly started, trying her hardest not to let the girl slip away from her arms. "Good thing the bed isn't that far away, I don't think I would be able to hold on to you any longer!"

"Natsuki Ikesu!" Shizuru faked being hurt by her lovers words. "No wonder Natsuki doesn't want to touch me. I must look hideous to her!" Then felt Natsuki gently place her down on their soft bed. Hovering over her. Slowly outlining her bottom lip with her fingertips. As if she were entranced by them. As if she hasn't seen anything so perfect in her life.

Emeralds could not keep away from Shizurus lips. They were so inviting. So enticing. "Hey, don't say that" So perfect. So warm. "You're not hideous" Natsuki enchantingly replied to the girl, Emeralds never leaving their stare of her lips. "Yea you're a little heavy, but you're carrying a baby... You're beautiful" And she closed the distance between them. Slowly, very slowly, and very passionately brushing her lips against her beloveds. _...What are you doing to me, Shizuru... _"Always beautiful" She whispered again as she parted from the kiss, laying next to Shizuru in the process.

Shizuru couldn't help but giggle. "Fufu, Natsuki is such a skilled liar" Then placed a hand on the girls waist, caressing her there. She stared at Emeralds for a long moment. At loving Emeralds who stared at Crimson in return. Why does Shizuru love Emeralds this much? Was this her destiny? To always love this girl with such intensity? Yes, whether she liked it or not it was her destiny. Or at least it felt like it. For she has never. She could never love someone else this much. This way. This intensely. Only her. Only the bluenette. "I love you, Natsuki" The brunette got closer to her. Embracing her. Resting her head on Natsukis shoulder while finding her comfortable sleeping spot in her arms. "I love you so much" She was slowly starting to drift off to sleep, feeling as the girl gently caressed her belly. The girls touch that was so soothing. Always soothing. Too soothing. She noticed her touch made the baby move less. Made the baby calm down. And that was always a good sign. The baby liked the other mommy already. That was good. Life was always good in Natsukis arms.

"I... I love you too, Shizuru" Natsuki sincerely whispered to her love; Pulling her much, much closer into the embrace. Wanting to feel her warmth. Her arms around her. _...This is so wrong..._ Oh yes it was. Shizuru wasn't herself at the moment. This was wrong. But Natsuki didn't want Shizuru to feel neglected and unloved when in reality she was so loved. Natsuki would have to suffer the consequences to her current actions later on when Shizuru truly awoke from her forgetful sleep. If she ever does, that is. "I love you so much too... No matter what happens to us, please always remember this, Shizuru"

..._Silly Natsuki... _"Mn, I know..." Shizuru was slowly drifting off to sleep. But did Shizuru really know this? What the bluenette really meant? I really don't think so. "The baby loves Natsuki mommy so much too"

These words caught Natsuki completely off guard. "N-Natsuki Mommy" The bluenette whispered in return. Her lips slowly curving upwards; Loving the words that just came out of the brunettes lips.

"MmHmm" The sleepy brunette lowly hummed. "Natsuki is our baby's mommy too, isn't she?" And caressed the girls back ever so softly, ever so lovingly from inside her nightshirt. Like she had done many, many times before.

"I-I know, I-I love how you say it though" The bluenette blushed by Shizurus words and actions. Her actions that so turned the bluenette on. Extremely on. "It sounds... Nice" And they stayed in a comfortable silence for a few moments until the brunette once again spoke:

"Natsuki is so environmentally unfriendly" Shizuru stated between yawns as she shifted her body to the other side. Pressing her back against the girls front. She felt much more comfortable in this position. And she could feel more of Natsuki this way. More of her embrace. More of her warmth. "Natsuki left the shower running. That can't be good for mother earth, can it?"

"Oi! You're right" The bluenette slowly and very carefully got up from the bed, pulling away from the embrace. She had totally forgotten she had left the shower running. "I'll be right back" She gave the girl a peck on the belly before rushing off to the restroom. Once she turned off the shower and shut the lights she hastily returned to the sleepy brunettes side.

"Hmm" Shizuru happily hummed as she felt the girl crawl back on the bed and embraced her from behind. "At what time does my Natsuki need to wake up tomorrow morning?" Shizuru sleepily questioned, caressing the bluenettes hand that was now resting on her belly. Gently touching her there.

"Mm" Natsuki softly placed short kisses on the girls bare shoulder and neck. She didn't realize what she was doing, it just came naturally to her. "Probably at around six thirty" She was already starting to become sleepy herself. Being with Shizuru like this always made her rest easy. Be at peace. She had no idea how she could endure the past 4 months away from the brunette. It was hard to fall asleep without her. To rest without her. To breathe with out her. To live another day away from her. "I have to go to Fujino Corp. to pick up some things so that I can work on them from here. I don't want to leave you all alone in the house"

Shizuru slowly opened her eyes, raising a curious brow. "Fujino Corp?" That definitely gained her attention. "Ara, Do not tell me that my Natsuki finally gave in to papa's proposition... I never thought I'd live to see such miracle take place"

"Ha ha, You would really like that, wouldn't you?" Natsuki lowly laughed, pulling Shizuru closer into the embrace. "But no, I'm just currently working on a project together with your dad" Natsuki kept on as her hand made its way inside Shizurus night shirt. Caressing her grown belly from inside of it. _...So warm... _Shizuru always loved to be touched this way. To be caressed this lightly. This gently. And Natsukis subconscious mind knew it. "It's already finished though. I just have to give the contract and the schematics a final review before fully handing them to the client"

"Hm, is that so?" Shizuru's sleepiness was starting to fade away. "Natsuki has become such a punctual employee" She was starting to feel more conscious, more awake. Why? Well, she was starting to crave a certain something. And we all know what that something is, don't we? "Natsuki never wakes up at six thirty. I always have to drag her out of bed before I get ready for work" She shifted her body to the other side, now facing the bluenette."Natsuki has changed so much in so little time" Resting a hand on the girls waist. _...Why are you always so beautiful... _She stared at her sleepy face for a long moment. _...So irresistibly beautiful..._ Thinking whether she should say something or not. Whether she should bother the bluenette or not. "Puppy?" But she couldn't take it anymore. She just had to have her way.

- Yawn - "Hmm?" Natsuki hummed as she pulled the brunette closer to the embrace. It was harder to be close to her when her belly was so big. It was better to embrace her from behind. "What is it?" She huskily asked.

"I... I want ice cream" The brunette stated as her fingertips left the girls waist, making their way up Natsukis arm. Finally resting them between her neck and jaw line.

"Ice... Cream?" Natsuki groggily opened her eyes. "You want ice cream?" Had she heard the girl correctly? "B-But its one in the morning Shiz!" She voiced in return. "Can't you wait til tomorrow? And who eats ice cream when its 3 degrees Celsius outside!" It was just too cold for ice cream. It was the freaking winter! _...Oi!... _And then a thought occurred to her. _...That's right... The book said she would have the weirdest cravings at the weirdest times..._ Natsuki had purchased one of those -What to expect when you are expecting- books when she was released from the hospital a couple of days ago. She wanted to be prepared; To help the brunette in any way she could. This was also her child after all. She wanted to be there for the brunette the rest of the way since she wasn't able to do so from the very beginning.

"Natsuki Ikesu..." Shizuru pouted, faking being hurt. "She doesn't want me to eat ice cream because she thinks I'm too fat... No wonder Natsuki doesn't want to touch me or make love to me anymore. I must look like a whale to her!"

_...W-What the hell!..._ Natsuki panicked, her body instantly stiffening. "S-Shizuru! What are you saying! That's not what I said at all!" She hurried herself up from the bed and walked towards the closet. _...Oh my god... I need to get out of here... I need to cool down!..._ She was already extremely aroused by Shizurus previous intimate touches that the brunette voicing something like that didn't make it any easier for her either. _...That's not going to happen... T-That can't happen!... She doesn't know what she's saying... She's sick god damn it!..._

Bringing Shizuru back home was definitely not Natsukis decision. When the doctor had voiced of Shizurus condition the day they met in Hirohitos room, he gave the three present figures two choices. It was either:

(A) To tell Shizuru the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth about everything that had happened in the past months. Or:

(B) To let Shizuru remember things in her own pace. To let her figure out things on her own.

Akiko had greatly disagreed on (A) Who knows what could have happened to Shizuru or the baby once she was told the horrible events that had taken place? She was deeply worried for her daughters mental and physical health. For her sanity. She greatly feared for her grandchild's life. It was just too risky to tell her the truth. (A) Was definitely not a good choice. The baby would definitely not resist another one of Shizurus panic attacks. That, Akiko was sure of. (A) Needed to be prevented at all cost.

Hirohito obviously disagreed with his wife. He was in favor of telling the brunette the truth. The girl needed to know the truth. He didn't want her to live in darkness. In deceit. But he didn't want to be the one to voice such horrible things either. Shizuru looked happy now. She looked and felt truly happy just by holding the bluenettes hand. She looked like she was finally at ease. Finally at peace. And who was he to disturb such peace? Who was he to bring his daughter to a world of pain again? To cause her such horrible feeling. No. Unfortunately he had to also disagree with (A) He felt like he had no choice. It just had to be this way.

And Natsuki? Well, Natsuki was a different story. She had no idea what to think. She agreed with Hirohito in a way. She agreed in the sense that if she were in the brunettes position she would want to learn the truth. She knew Shizuru well. Shizuru would want to know the truth, no matter how painful the truth may be. But Akiko was also right. Telling the brunette the truth in her current condition was the wrong choice. _...I don't want to cause the baby anymore pain..._ And Natsuki was right. The baby had experience enough pain already the past months. Enough was enough. (B) Just seemed like the logical choice, the right choice, the safe choice, the ONLY choice. At least until the baby was born.

But that was not the only difficult decision the threesome had to make that week. When Shizuru expressed great interest in leaving the hospital and going back home with the bluenette, Natsuki and the Fujinos had insisted, had begged, had implored the brunette to reconsider and stay at the Fujino Mansion instead. That she would be taken care of properly there by Akiko and the bluenette. -In Shizurus eyes Natsuki was still her partner. If Shizuru stayed at her parents, Natsuki would have to go with her- But all of their efforts were futile, for Shizuru was very stubborn and greatly disagreed to their request. She wanted to go back home. To the warm comfort of her home. To hers and Natsukis home. Not to her parents home. And she thought their request was rather silly anyway. Sure, she didn't remember certain things, but it's not like she was on her death bed or sick. Like she was paralyzed or incapacitated. It was just temporary memory loss, right? Natsuki could handle her all by herself. All on her own. It wasn't a difficult task. It should be alright. Right?

..._A-Ah... I really should have forced Shizuru to stay with her parents... _Wrong. Natsuki could not emotionally handle a confused Shizuru all on her own. She needed help. "I-I'll go to the Lawsons and get you s-some ice cream" Natsuki somewhat stuttered as she reached inside her closet for her winter jacket. "I-I'll be right back okay" And she put on her jacket as she headed for the door.

_...Ara... Did I say something wrong?... _"N-Natsuki wait!" The brunette voiced as she watched her love head towards their bedrooms door. "You don't have to go outside to get it. There's Ice cream in the fridge"

Natsukis eyes twitched. _...Damn it, Tokiha Mai!_... Mai and Natsuki had gone to the Super market the prior day once they knew that Shizuru would be returning home with Natsuki for sure. _...She must have known Shizuru was having cravings for ice cream... _Mai also helped clean up the place and helped Michiru bring some of Shizurus clothes from Shizurus Penthouse. It would have been weird for Shizuru to return home and not find her clothing there. "Ahhh" Natsuki voiced nervously. "I-I... I just remembered t-that... There's no more milk!" All Natsuki knew was that she needed to get out of there right this instant.

"Ara~ But I saw a whole gallon in the refrigerator this afternoon" Shizuru slowly made her way out of the bed, walking towards the very stiff bluenette.

"R-Really?" Was all Natsuki could come up with. "Are you sure?" Trying to act as normal as possible. To calm her nerves. To not think about making passionate, uncontrollable love to the brunette.

Shizuru giggled. "Mmhmm..." She hummed, as she slid Natsukis leather jacket off, letting it fall onto the wooden floor. "Relax, love" Shizuru whispered to the girls ear as she embraced her. "I know Natsuki doesn't think those things of me. She's just worried about my wellbeing, am I correct?"

..._Oh god... _"Y-Yea..." Natsuki could not move. Not one muscle. _...Oh god oh god oh god..._ Shizuru had started kissing and biting her sweet spot ever so seductively. So seductively it made her tremble. _...Oh god Shizuru... _"W-Wait" That felt so good. Too good. _...T-This is not good..._ When was the last time Natsuki and Shizuru had made love to each other? Four months ago? Right, four months ago. And how long was it before that? Six? Seven months? _...Oh my god..._ The brunettes hand was ever so slowly making its way up Natsukis arm. While the other rested on Natsukis waist. Caressing her skin from inside of her night shirt. "Mmmmm, Shizuru" Shizuru's lips that bit and sucked on raw skin again and again and again, slowly making its way up to the bluenettes lips. "Hmmm" Natsuki was almost at her breaking point. She wanted to take this girl into her arms and take her to bed right away. To make love to her right this instant. But she couldn't. It wasn't right. _...S-Stop... _"...S-Stop Shizuru!" Shizuru who was slowly guiding her towards their bed. Is Shizuru sure she's craving for ice cream? Or is she really craving for the bluenette?

"But I want my Natsuki now" Shizuru whispered to the bluenette as she placed soft kisses all over her face, guiding her backwards towards their bed. "I have been waiting for my Natsuki this whole week. A week without my Natsuki is just too long" One could only imagine how she had been feeling these past four months.

_...D-Don't say that... _"Y-You're not well, Shizuru" The bluenette tried to reason with the brunette. Natsuki didn't have the willpower to stop this. The strength to get away. Her body wanted this. Needed this. Her body also craved for the brunette. "P-Please stop" And finally Natsuki couldn't walk backwards anymore. She was right in front of their bed, standing on the futon.

"Sit" Shizuru whispered, commanded again to the girls ear. When she noticed Natsuki would not move, her hands traveled up the girls shoulders and gently pushed her down, sitting her on the edge of their bed.

"Wait" Natsuki voiced, feeling as the girl parted her legs while she sat on her. She could feel the girls weight on her. The girls weight. On. Her. "Shizu-"

"Kiss me" Kyoto-ben cut Natsukis words, full of desire. "Kiss me the way only Natsuki knows. The way only Natsuki can" The needy brunette demanded. Very aroused. Very, very aroused.

_...I... _"I... Can't" Natsuki whispered to her love. Her eyes were now closed. She was breathing through her mouth. Extremely aroused. Extremely, extremely aroused. _...I want you, Shizuru... _Shizurus nose was touching hers. _...I want you so much, Shizuru... _Her lips so close to hers. _...I need you... _Her body on hers. _...But I... _"I... I can't" It felt so right, but also so wrong at the same time. _...Stop torturing me..._

"Yes, you can" Shizuru voiced again as she unbuttoned the girls night shirt to reveal the light blue camisole inside. "Please" Her hands slowly traveled up Natsukis neck, reaching her face again. "I just want my Natsuki to kiss me" Her breathing had started to pick up as well. Becoming as frantic, as needy as the bluenettes. "That's all I want" And then "Mmmmmmm" Natsukis lips made their way to hers. Kissing her passionately. Tenderly. Feverishly. The way only Natsuki knows. The way only Natsuki could.

"Mmmm" Shizuru moaned into the kiss. She wanted this. She desperately needed this. She craved to be touched. To be loved. "Mmmm... Natsuki" She moaned gasping for air as soon as their lips parted. She wanted more of her. A lot more from the bluenette. Way much more from her love. "Ah" She whimpered, Natsukis lips were now traveling down to her neck. Biting her softly, tenderly there. "Mmmm, lower, Natsuki" While Natsukis hands were busy traveling downwards. Downwards past Shizurus breasts. Past her waist. Now tugging on her warm, exposed thighs. "Ah, Natsuki" But then seconds later the bluenette suddenly stopped.

_...W-What am I doing?..._ Natsuki stopped when she heard her name being gasped that third time. _...We can't do this..._ She had to stop it. _...I'm sorry... _"S-Shizuru, I-I... I have to go to the bathroom" What a mood breaker. "I-I, I Really have to pee. I really can't hold it"

_...Natsuki!..._ The brunette internally scolded the girl. - Sigh - "Alright" Shizuru got off from the bluenette. _...I guess she's not really in the mood..._ Then watched as she hurried towards the restroom. Locking the door. - Sigh - Shizuru looked down to her very grown belly. "Maybe the pregnancy just turns her totally off" Sure, that was a possibility. But not likely. Impossible. "Does this mean that we are not intimate at all?" - Sigh - She dismissed the thought. "What am I thinking?" Yes, Shizuru. What the hell are you thinking! "I was just released from the hospital today, I shouldn't be thinking about this"

The brunette sat there for a while, waiting for her love to return to bed. _...I really want ice cream..._ But she couldn't take it anymore. Her craving was just too strong to ignore. _...Maybe I'll try green tea flavor... _She rose from the bed and walked out of their bedroom. _...Or maybe strawberry... Mmm... Or maybe chocolate?... _She couldn't really decide. _...Ara... How about I mix all of them together!... _She smiled thinking of all the wonderful possibilities as she walked past their home office and Natsukis game room. _...Ara... _But stopped on her tracks for something had caught her attention. _...What... _She turned around. _...What is that smell?..._ And walked towards Natsukis game room again. _...It smells like... _She opened said door. "A-Ara" And was mesmerized by what she had just found. "It's-"

"Do you like it?" Natsuki softly voiced as she leaned against the wall, staring at her love from afar. She had panicked when she stepped into their bedroom and didn't see the brunette there. Wondering where the girl had gone. Hoping that she wasn't upset because Natsuki had stopped their little heated session. That she didn't hurt her feelings because of it. The last thing Natsuki wanted was for Shizuru to think that she wasn't physically attracted to her. That was a lie. That was not true. Natsuki was attracted to Shizuru. Extremely attracted. "I painted the walls and made the designs myself" She smiled at her handy work, loving the brunettes expression. "Do you like it?"

Natsuki decided to turn her game room into the baby's room as soon as she was released from the hospital. She had started working on the design when Shizuru had become pregnant with their first baby. She was able to finish it right away after she was released from the hospital since she didn't have to work. And also because she was really excited that the baby was going to be born very soon.

She painted a few baby animals here and there, making it look like an adorable Chibi forest. A cute Chibi zoo. She painted the walls a very soft green since she didn't know whether they were going to have a baby boy or a baby girl. Green was unisex, right? So she thought it was a nice choice. All she needed to do now was to wait for the paint smell to fully go away so that she could furnish the room. She needed to go shopping for the baby. For this tiny life who was going to arrive to this world very soon. She wanted this baby in her life. Always in her life. So yes. She gave up her game room and turned it into the baby's room. Natsuki didn't have time for games. She was going to have a baby. A baby that was both hers and the brunettes.

"It's... Beautiful, Natsuki" Was all that Shizuru was able to voice at the moment. "I love it" She stared in amazement ahead of her. "And the baby is going to love it too" She stretched her hand so that the bluenette would come closer to her. So that the bluenette would come to her side.

Natsuki smiled at the brunettes words. "Really?" And grabbed the offered hand. "You think so?" Intertwining their fingers together as she embraced the brunette from behind.

Shizuru turned around to face her Hime. "I know so, love" And she wrapped her arms around the bluenettes neck, pulling her face closer to hers. Giggling as she placed soft kisses on her lips and her face over and over again. _...You are amazing... So amazing..._

"Oi! Stop it!" The bluenette voiced as she laughed. _...I really missed this... _Shizuru was showering her with sweet kisses all over her face. What's not to miss? "Shizuru, what's all this for!" But she didn't want her to stop. Not now. Not ever.

"Ara~ Natsuki has been working very hard. Natsuki deserves all of this and much much more" Shizuru voiced between giggles as she kept on kissing her love.

_...No Shizuru... I don't..._ Natsuki pulled Shizuru closer into the embrace. _...I really really don't..._ A frown slowly forming as she caressed the girls back lovingly. _...If you only knew..._

"Ara, Ara" Was all that Shizuru was able to voice, noticing a change in Natsukis touch. She had stopped kissing the bluenette and embraced her tighter instead. Gently caressing in a soothing way the back of her neck.

The bluenette pulled away from Shizuru a little to look at her face. "Hmm?" She softly questioned.

Shizuru giggled yet again. "My Na-tsu-ki is having mood swings again" Crimson eyed Emeralds teasingly. "Is Natsuki sure she's not the one that's expecting?"

Natsukis face redened in an instant because of her loves words. "B-Baka! What are you saying!" Picture Natsuki with a very big belly. _...Not in a million years!..._ And they stayed in a comfortable silence once more. Embracing eachother right there in the middle of the hall. At least until: _...Oi!... I wonder what's wrong?..._ Natsuki felt the girl in her arms fidget a little. As if she was trying to decide whether to stay in the embrace or let go. _...Oh... Thats right..._

"A-Ara!" Shizuru voiced in surprise yet again. Wrapping her arms around the bluenettes neck for support as she laughed. "What is Natsuki doing!"

"Ha ha" Natsuki slowly made her way towards the kitchen with the brunette in her arms. "I haven't forgotten that little Natsuki is craving for ice cream" She placed soft kisses on the brunettes cheek as they reached said place. Loving how the brunette giggled by her actions and words. "The sooner little Natsuki is satisfied, the sooner my Shizuru can go to bed. And I really need my Hime to rest" Natsuki gently sat Shizuru on the kitchen counter, then bent a little to be on her belly's level. "Don't move from this spot, little Natsuki" She playfully voiced to the belly. "Now, let's see... What flavor would you like?" She could hear Shizuru giggling because of her actions as she approached the fridge. "We have" She took out four different flavors and placed them on the counter one by one. "Look at that! Why am I not surprised? It's Shizuru mommy's favorite flavor!" She got down on both knees to be on the bellys level once again, showing the ice cream to the belly. As if the baby could see. "It's green tea"

Shizuru smiled to the girl, caressing her Raven scalp as she heard the girl talk.

Natsuki kept on. "By the way, you shouldn't eat this one too much" She put the green tea flavored ice cream back on the counter and went on with the next flavor. "You don't want Haruka to be calling you Bubuzuke like she does to your mommy" She whispered to the belly. "It's embarrasing!" This earned her a laugh from the brunette. "If I were you, I would eat this one" She showed the belly the next flavor. "It's creamy and minty" It was Mint chocolate ice cream. "and has hints of chocolate in it"

"Ara, It's Natsuki mommy's favorite flavor" Shizuru happily chimed in.

"Did you hear that, baby? It's Natsuki mama's favorite flavor" Emeralds left Shizurus belly to look up at Crimson instead. Giving her a soft smile as the girl caressed her cheeks.

Shizuru couldn't help but giggle again. "Ara~ I hope Natsuki mommy is not trying to convert little Natsuki into a mini version of her. She has the worst habits"

Emeralds left Crimson and stared at her belly again. "Don't listen to Shizuru mommy" Natsuki whispered to the belly again. "She's just jealous that you like me better than her" This earned her a gentle smack on the head. "Ha ha, alright alright! I'm just kidding!" The bluenette laughed then kept on. "Okay, let's see" She placed the mint chocolate ice cream back on the counter and moved on to the next flavor. "If you are one of those girly girls, or one of those fruity boys, then you are going to definitely like this one" It was strawberry flavored. "It's very creamy and sweet. And has lots and lots of texture" Meaning there were lots of real, delicious strawberries in it.

- Giggles - "Ara" Shizuru interrupted yet again. "Isn't it a bit too early to be talking to the baby about sexual orientation, love?"

Natsuki turned red by the sentence. She placed both hands on the belly as if not wanting it to hear Shizurus words. "S-Shizuru!" She lightly scolded the girl. "Don't say the S word!" And then caressed her belly very gently. "Don't listen to Shizuru mommy. She doesn't know what she's talking about" She gave the belly a kiss and kept on. "Alright, we're up to our last flavor" Natsuki sweetly voiced once more. "It's very thick, rich and subtle" It was chocolate flavored. "In my opinion, with chocolate, you could never go wrong" She placed the ice cream on the counter with the other ones. "Okay, I know you are under a lot of pressure, but... Which one would you like to try?" She smilingly questioned to the belly.

"Ara~ I would like all four" Shizuru replied happily to the girl.

Natsuki stared at Crimson in disbelied for a moment. Then back down to the belly, as if she didn't hear the girl speak. "I know its hard to decide, little one. So you can take your time"

"Natsuki, I would like all four" The brunette repeated calmly once more.

"You can't be serious" Natsuki murmured in disbelief. Staring incredulously at Crimson.

"Natsuki, Bowl. Now" The brunette demanded. All the sweetness there was before in her voice was now completely gone.

"But!" Natsuki tried to protest.

"Bowl" Shizuru demanded yet again.

"Alright, alright" A sighing Natsuki stood from her kneeling position and headed towards the cabinet. _...This is crazy..._ She grabbed a bowl and a spoon and headed back to the counter. Handing the objects to the sitting brunette.

"Oo-ki-ni" Shizuru voiced in her happy sing song voice, taking the offered bowl and spoon from the bluenette's hands. She watched happily as Natsuki opened the cartons for her. Then placed a scoop of each flavor in the bowl. _...Looks good!..._ Shizuru smiled, happily bringing the spoon into her mouth. _...Ara... _Then swallowed in dissapointment. _...Something's missing..._

"What's wrong?" Natsuki asked, noticing Shizurus growing frown.

"Do we have any caramel?" Shizuru added, as she watched the contents in the bowl.

"Caramel? Uh... I-I don't know. I'll go check" Natsuki headed towards the cabinet and searched for mentioned topping. "Yea, we do" She told the brunette once she had found it.

"Really?" Shizuru voiced exitedly. "What about fruity sprinkles?"

"Uh..." Natsuki did not like where this was going. _...What the hell is she trying to do?... Puke to death!... _She searched the cabinet and: "Yea, we do"

"Ara!" The brunette voiced exitedly again. "Nuts?"

_...Yea, I already know you're completely nuts..._ Natsuki searched inside the cabinet yet again. And surprise surprise. _...TOKIHA MAI!... _"Yea, we do" Mai knew what Shizuru was craving so well.

"Fabulous!" Shizuru happily stretched her hand so that Natsuki would come to her side with the toppings. Once the girl had made it back, she grabbed said objects and dumped a little bit of each topping on the bowl. She took a bite and: "Ara~" The brunette swallowed very happily. Then took another bite. "It tates just like Manjoume Fumi-hans" She subcontiously whispered to the staring bluenette.

"What?" Natsuki couldn't quite catch what the brunette had said. And even if she did, she didn't know who Manjoume Fumi was. She has never met or heard about the girl. About the owner of the ice cream shop Shizuru often visited.

"It tates really good!" Shizuru repeated. "Would my puppy like to try?"

"I-I don't know Shizu-" But the brunette suddenly shoved the spoon into Natsukis mouth. Not giving her enough time to protest. To decline. _...Oh my god..._ Natsuki's face turned completely purple. Thinking she was going to puke. _...This is... _Until she swallowed, that is. "Oi! This is really good, Shizuru!" Natsuki could not believe what she had just voiced. The combination was just so gross.

"I know!" Shizuru happily replied like a five year old. "Would my puppy like some more?"

Natsuki nodded and got much closer to Shizuru. Standing right in between her spread legs, wrapping her arms around her loves waist. "Ne, Shiz" Sharing a bowl of ice cream with her. "We should go shopping for the baby tomorrow." And they talked. For what seemed like eternity, that night they talked. As if making up for the months they had spent away from eachother. The months they had spent apart.

"Does Natsuki have any thoughts on what we should name the little one?" Shizuru now voiced as she cuddled next to Natsuki on their bed. Ready to sleep.

"I thought we were naming the baby little Natsuki?" Natsuki joked, caressing her love.

- Giggles - "Ara, It's unfair" Shizuru replied in her teasing tone, "But unless Na-tsu-ki wants to get started right away on a little Shizuru then I wont mind the name at all"

"U-Uh?" Natsuki's breath hitched. "Shizuru!" Another baby? And in Shizuru's condition? No freaking way!

- Giggles - "Calm down, puppy. I was just playing around" Shizuru sleepily voiced. "I would like to form a big family, but not so soon. I have a feeling this little one is going to be a hands full of trouble for two inexperienced mommies like us"

"Y-Yea" Natsuki definitely agreed, "What about you, Shizuru?" She was still having a hard time dismissing the 'little Shizuru' thought. ..._That would be so cute..._ "Do you have any names for the baby in mind?"

Shizuru thought about it for a few moments before answering. "Ara, love. I'm not one hundred percent sure yet, but..." She started in her soft Kyoto-ben as she stared at her sleepy love, "There is a name that I think I like" Shizuru didn't exactly know why, but: "I have Sandy on my mind"

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

And thanks alot for the reviews/comments **(^_^)**

Let me know what you guys think about the chapter **(^_-)**


	17. Season 1 Episode 17

**- Brought Back Together By You -**

**Season 1: Episode 17**

**Season 1 Finale, Part 1**

**- o -**

**9 Days Later; Mai Hime Cafe**

- Ting - "Orders up!" Yelled the cheery Violet eyed chef; Placing two very hot plates on the counter so that the waitress could pick them up and take them to the awaiting customers.

"Coming!" Arika immediately hurried towards the counter upon hearing her bosses' voice. "Um, Mai-san?" She carefully grabbed both plates, trying her hardest not to drop them or get burned like she almost always did. "Are these the last orders for the day?" It was Wednesday afternoon and the restaurant was only open for lunch on mentioned day.

"Mmmm..." The chef tore Violets away from the green vegetables she had started chopping to stare at the big red clock on the wall instead. "Oh gosh! Is it one already!" She voiced in disbelief, mainly to herself. "Ah yes, Arika-chan. You can put the sign up" And started to stow away the already chopped vegetables in a large plastic container so that they could stay fresh for the next day. "Oh! And don't worry about prepping for tomorrow, Mikoto should be here soon to help me close" She added, heading towards the walk-in refrigerator. "So you can take your leave as soon as all the customers are gone, okay?" Then shouted from within.

"Alright!" The impatient teenager squealed in happiness; Abruptly turning to head out to the dinning area. "W-Whoa!" But suddenly stopped for she had almost bumped into an unexpected raven haired guest.

"Hey! Be careful!" Voiced the jolly bluenette between laughs, not expecting Arika to suddenly turn like that. Specially when she had two hot plates on her hands. _...Why is she always so damn impatient!..._

"S-Sorry, Kuga-san" Arika managed to voice, a little weird out because of the girls tone. _...What's wrong with her?... Why isn't she yelling at me yet?... _She had never seen Natsuki like this before. Natsuki seemed so, what's the word? Is it happy? Yes. It was happy. The Raven haired Hime was indeed happy. And that was a very rare sight Arika had never seen nor experienced in the three months she has been working for Mai. "S-Sorry!" She apologized once more, hurrying out to the dinning hall.

_...__What the hell is her problem?... _Arika had given the bluenette a look. A look the bluenette didn't quite understand. "Teenagers..." Natsuki quizzically mumbled, taking a seat on one of the high chairs near the counter. Near the busy chef. "You do know that she's a walking liability, don't you?" Natsuki tried to joke. "If this was my business I would have gotten rid of her a long time ago"

Mai couldn't help but laugh by her friends comment. The girls comment that was very true to some extent. Arika pretty much broke more plates than helped out. Brought to the business more losses than gains. But the girl had presence. She was sweet and a lot of fun. And the customers loved her. They never complained for her mistakes.

"Ha ha, oh stop it. She's a good worker!" Mai replied to the bluenette. The bluenette that was now sticking out her tongue at the teenager in return. Arika must have heard her joke from the dinning area and must not have liked it one bit. If looks could kill Natsuki would have been dead by now. The girl was glaring at her. Hard. "And the only one that doesn't mind working early mornings or holidays" Mai added, walking towards the sink to wash the pots and pans she had just used. She placed Violets on her friend. But just for one second. "Why are you in such a good mood anyway?" She couldn't help but notice that Natsuki was sporting a soft, true smile for a change. She wasn't her usual grumpy self. And that was strange. Very strange. "Did something good or exciting happen today?"

Natsuki's cheeks turn a hint of pink, but for just a second. _...Oi!... I-Is it that obvious?... _"Uh? O-Oh, No. N-Nothing happened" She just couldn't control her happiness. Her joy. Life was great with Shizuru back home. Back home where she and their soon to be born child belonged. So yes, Natsuki was happy. And it showed all over her face. With Shizuru back home life was great again.

Mai raised an eyebrow. _...What's the matter with her?..._ She eyed the bluenette intently, becoming suspicious by the girls odd behavior. _...And what the hell is that supposed to mean?... _She did not remove Violets from her friend. Not even for one second. Trying to figure her out. _...Hm?... _And then it hit her. "Ah!" _...Natsuki wouldn't!... _She gasped in realization. _...She just wouldn't!..._ What was Mai thinking? "Natsuki!" She scolded the girl, leaving her position from in front of the sink and heading towards her.

..._W-What the hell!... Why is she looking at me like that?..._ Natsuki couldn't help but feel a little frightened. Watching as Mai angrily walked closer, grabbing a towel in the process. _...Oh no... _She knew what to expect next. "Oi! W-What the hell are you doi-"

"Baka!" Mai yelled, scolding the bluenette. "Baka! Baka! Baka!" Hitting her with the towel again and again and again.

"M-Mai, Stop it!" Natsuki yelled in return. "What the hell is wrong with you!" Trying to protect her raven head from her frenzied friend.

"You! You better not be getting your freak on with the Kaichou!" Mai hit the girls head again. "She's completely delirious you HENTAI!"

..._Uh?... _"W-What?" Did Mai just call Natsuki a Hentai? "N-No, no! I-I wouldn't do that!" Natsuki yelled back, realizing what her friend had just said. "Are you crazy!" Trying to protect herself from Mai's physical and verbal abuse. Well, it wasn't really that physical. It was just a towel. And verbal? Maybe a little. And then again not really. But still. No one likes to be called a hentai. Especially not Natsuki.

"Then why the smirk, uh?" Mai suggestively pointed to one of the bluenettes lightly flushed cheeks. "Last time I saw you smile this much you and Shizuru were still happily married and sleeping on the same bed!" And we all know what she meant by this. Right? "Spill it out already!"

"What the hell Mai! W-What are you saying! I-I don't even sleep with Shizuru!" Ha ha! Liar liar. "I-I sleep on the futon!" Partly true. Every night Natsuki **falls** asleep on the futon. But then somehow mysteriously **wakes up** in bed with the brunette in her arms though. And how did this happen? Well, Natsuki herself was not even sure. Maybe she slept walked herself there? -But Natsuki wasn't going to tell Mai all of this, of course-

"W-Why can't I just be h-happy for no reason!" Natsuki kept on, slowly rising from her seat and distancing herself from the Orange haired chef. Trying to avoid being hit by her again.

"Ha! Because YOU are never HAPPY unless there's a really good reason!" Mai yelled again, stepping closer to her. She was determined to beat the truth out of her. Very determined. -Scary determined-

_...Oi!... _"Hey!" Natsuki protested. "That's not tru-" But was interrupted by the teenagers' words:

"Uh, s-sorry to interrupt" Arika nervously cut in. "But could you guys keep it down? You're scaring all the customers" She whispered while pointing to the dining area where everyone was staring at them in complete horror. Listening to their conversation.

- Sigh - Mai took a few steps back. Sitting on one of the high chairs next to the counter. "Sorry, Arika-chan" She embarrassingly voiced, scratching the back of her head as she said this.

"Y-Yea" Natsuki followed suit. "Gomen" Taking the seat that was farthest away from her friends'.

- Sigh - "I'm sorry for yelling at you, Natsuki" Mai apologetically voiced, now alone with mentioned girl. "And for saying the things I said, I was out of line" Knowing she shouldn't have just assumed that the bluenette must be unusually cheerful because she was being intimate with the brunette. Shizuru wasn't herself, so Natsuki wouldn't do that. She wouldn't go that far. Right? The girl had memory loss for gods' sake!

"Are you back at work?" Mai couldn't help but ask, noticing Natsuki was wearing a suit. "So soon?" Then stood from her seat and headed for the refrigerator to offer her a drink and call it truce. "Is Shizuru already well enough to be home all alone?" She questioned, walking up to the girl. Handing her a bottle of Cola.

"Thanks" Natsuki huskily started, accepting the offered drink. "I was due back at Sumitomo today, but I didn't stay and work" She brought the bottle to her lips. Drinking just a sip. "I just went over there to talk to my boss about taking some time off for maternity leave"

"Oh, yeah?" Mai stood across the counter, opposite to the bluenette. Leaning against it. "How did he take it?" Interested in what the bluenette had to say. Mai had met Natsukis boss a couple of times before and noticed the man had quite a temper. He yelled and snapped at his employees for no apparent reason most of the time.

Natsuki placed the bottle back down. A smirk slowly forming on her lips. "Not too well" She admitted. "But he had no choice but to comply" Natsuki's designs were one of the few that brought the most revenue to Sumitomo Inc. And she knew this of course. She took full advantage of this knowledge at their meeting today.

"Ha ha!" Mai just had to laugh at this. "Of course he is going to let you have your way! Natsuki is the company's superstar!" She added excitedly, earning her a death glare from the bluenette. "Oh come on, don't look at me like that. You know that you rock at what you do! You should be proud, you're doing a great job!"

- Sigh - "True" The bluenette had to agree with her friend's statement. She was excellent at what she did. And one of the best at Sumitomo Inc. "But I prefer to be called a Bad Ass though" She added, slightly smirking while guiding the drink back to her lips.

"Gee, don't let it get to your head" Mai voiced once again now more calmed. "How long are you going to be out of work then? Two, three months?" That's the most time big companies usually gave their employees.

"Hm..." Natsuki stood from her sitting position, heading towards the walk-in refrigerator. "After an hour of a lot threatening and negotiating on my part he finally agreed to six months" She opened it and walked in. Standing right in the center of it. Eyeing the contents. _...Now... Where does Mai keep those?... _Emeralds were searching for something. Something the brunette had been craving for the night before. That's the main reason Natsuki had stopped by Mai's restaurant in the first place instead of going straight home from work. "Shizuru wants us to spend a couple of months in Kyoto once the baby is born" She voiced as she intently looked around. "You know... To get away from the city and relax. Have the baby breathe fresh air. And meet the rest of the Fujino family..." There was a brief pause. "I'm, a little anxious to see them again though. It's been a while"

Mai listened to the bluenette talk. _...What... Is she doing?... _Her smile slowly faltering the more she heard her husky voice:

"Shizuru's thinking of taking at least a year off from work" Natsuki continued as Emeralds searched around. "You know, to concentrate on the baby" ..._Oi!... There it is..._ And then spotted what she was looking for. "We are thinking of hiring a babysitter. Or maybe a nanny to help us out, but not just yet" She picked up an individual sized fruit tart. "We don't want the baby to get confused with too many women at the house" Then picked up another one. "Imagine if the baby thinks the babysitter is the mother? That would just be horrible! I would seriously cry if that happened" And another.

"What... Are you doing?" Mai asked in concern, not understanding the bluenette.

Natsuki stared incredulously the chefs' way. "What? They are not for me!" She replied. "Shizuru likes these!" She couldn't help but laugh. "She was seriously thinking of breaking and entering the restaurant last night. That woman has cravings at the worst of times, seriously!" Closing the metallic door behind her and making her way towards the counter.

"Natsuki, I know she likes those" Mai tried again. Violets staring carefully at Emeralds. "And that's not what I meant and you know it" At Emeralds that did not stare at Violets in return once she had realized what Mai meant by this.

_...Oh... _Natsuki just stared at the pastries she had just placed on the counter. _...I just... _Knowing where the girl was coming from. What she was trying to say. _...I..._ But the bluenette couldn't find her voice. Her words.

"You're making plans" Mai voiced again to the quiet bluenette. "Plans that involve a future with Shizuru. Plans that, you shouldn't be making when she's not well. When you know everything that has happened between you two. What caused her to leave you in the first place" But the bluenette would still not say a word back to her. "I thought, the plan was to tell Shizuru the truth once the baby was born?" She stared at Emeralds in search for the answer. _...Oh god... _Her eyebrows furrowed in realization. _...She's... Having second thoughts..._ "You are going to tell her the truth, right Natsuki?" She just had to ask. Curious of what the bluenettes answer would be.

Natsuki stayed quiet for a few moments more. As if thinking of what to voice. "I-I" She shut Emeralds tightly. _...She's right... _What was Natsuki thinking? _...What am I doing?... _Had she forgotten that Shizuru was not herself? _...I'm being selfish... _Was she going to hide the truth from the brunette forever? "I" Of course she wanted to. But she knew she couldn't. "W-We are..." She couldn't hide the truth. She wouldn't be able to live that way. She hasn't forgotten that the brunette wasn't herself at the moment. That she had hurt her greatly with her careless betrayal. No. She could never forget. "We still are" By **WE** Natsuki meant Shizurus parents and herself.

"Then wake up, Natsuki" Mai worriedly voiced once more. Walking around the counter to stand next to the bluenette. Comforting her the only way she knew how. By invading her personal space. Embracing her loosely from behind. "Because if you don't, I know you will end up getting hurt again" And she didn't want to see her friend in pain. Not again. It was too much to see. To Feel. To Bare. "I'm sorry to be the one to burst your happy bubble. I know you don't want to hear this, but..." She held on to the girl tighter this time. "This, Natsuki? This you're experiencing is just a temporary illusion" She whispered to the girl. "This? This isn't real"

- Sigh - ..._I know... _Natsuki slowly opened Emeralds again. Hurt Emeralds that now fixedly stared at her ring finger. _...I know that... This... _Her ring finger that was being adorned by a platinum ring once more. _...This isn't real... _The platinum ring that was once full of promises. That once represented Natsukis and Shizurus love for one another. _...It's all an illusion..._ The platinum ring that to a lucid; A sane Shizuru probably meant nothing at all. -Or so the bluenette thought- For all those promises they had made to each other long ago were now broken. Gone. Done. In reality they weren't a couple anymore. They had separated. They weren't involved. They were done. "I... I know, Mai" She huskily whispered to her clingy friend. _...I already know..._

Yes, Natsuki knew this wasn't reality. And this knowledge greatly scared her. For every morning the bluenette woke up afraid. Afraid that the enchantment she was living in had finally been broken. That the spell had finally worn off. Emeralds would stare at her sleeping love intently when she awoke first. - For since Shizuru had returned home the bluenette would always wake up first - She would distance herself from her a little. Thinking that maybe; Just maybe, today was the day. The day the brunette would wake up remembering everything that had happened between them. Braking the wonderful spell they were living in.

But then moments later, Crimson would slowly awake. Crimson that woke up and softly smiled at Emeralds in content. Whose soft hand slowly made its way to caress the bluenettes face. And whose lips would say those three words the bluenette greatly missed each morning. Those three words she loved to hear. _…Good morning, love…_ Shizuru would lovingly voice, guiding the bluenettes face closer to hers. Expressing her undying love with a wonderful morning kiss. A wonderful morning embrace. And all of these gestures brought ease to Natsukis worries. To Natsukis pain. To Natsukis heart and mind. Because once Shizuru's loving good morning would reach the bluenettes ears. The bluenettes lips. The bluenettes skin. She instantly knew that today was definitely not the day. She knew that she could experience and hold onto her loves embrace, kiss and words of love just a little bit longer. And she would hope. She would pray that this enchantment would never break. That she could always live this way beside her love. Beside the brunette.

**oOoOo**

**1 Hour later**

**Fujino-Kuga Household**

"Ara, I know you are really hungry little one, but you have to be patient and wait until the food is ready" Shizuru sweetly voiced to her kicking belly as she stood in front of the stove, preparing their lunch. "…It shouldn't take long, hm?…" She was cooking Tokyo Hamburgs today. Accompanied with white rice, green salad and delicious Miso soup. "So just hang on a little bit more, okay?" She voiced as she stirred the contents. Her lips instantly curving upwards when she heard a familiar husky voice:

"Shizuru, I'm home~" Yelled Natsuki from the front door. Taking off her winter jacket and shoes once she had closed the door shut behind her. Placing said items inside the halls closet.

"I'm in the kitchen, puppy~" Kyoto-ben replied to the girl. And in a matter of seconds found herself being embraced by a very cold bluenette from behind. "Mmmm" The cold bluenette that was now kissing the back of her neck and shoulder ever so softly. Ever so lovingly. Alternating every now and then between the two. - Soft Giggles - "Ara, welcome home"

"Mmmm, I'm home" Natsuki whispered in return. Closing Emeralds. Never breaking from their embrace. _...Oi!... The baby is kicking..._ She couldn't help but notice as she embraced the brunette. And then moments later: "Shi-zu-ru~" She whined like a child realizing what was taking place. "Why are you cooking? I thought I told you this morning not to cook today!" She was planning on taking the brunette out for lunch and then to the movies. Mainly so that the girl could breathe fresh air. She hasn't stepped foot outside of the house at all ever since they had gone shopping for the baby. And how long has it been since then? Six? Seven days?

"Ara, little Natsuki is hungry and does not like to wait" Shizuru turned the stove off, noticing the Hamburgs were already done. "And" Then slowly turned around to face her Hime. "My puppy was taking way too long to return home" She wrapped her arms around the bluenettes neck. "I had to do something, otherwise little Natsuki was going to get all grumpy inside my belly" Then pulled the girls face closer to hers. Closing Crimson once she felt their noses had touched. "Mmmmmmm" Engaging in a very slow, breath taking, sensual kiss. Shizurus way of properly welcoming her beloved back home. "Welcome home, love" She whispered to the bluenette once she parted their lips. Resting her forehead on the bluenettes shoulder. "How did your meeting with Sumitomo-han go?"

"It went really well" Natsuki happily replied. "I'll tell you all about it later" Eying the contents on the pots and pans that lay on the stove. _...Mmm... We're having Hamburgs today!... _She was hungry. Very hungry. And she loved Shizurus Hamburgs. Absolutely missed them. They were her favorite. "Hey, babe... Is the food already done?" She wondered.

"Mn, almost. We just have to wait for the rice" Shizuru let go of the girls neck and turned around to check on mentioned dish. Then turned the power on **LOW** so that the rice wouldn't over cook nor burn. "It should be done in ten more minutes. Fifteen the most..." She softly voiced, covering the pans. "Why doesn't Natsuki go and take a warm shower?" She suggested. "My cute puppy feels very cold"

Natsuki kissed the girl on the shoulder again. ..._I love you... _Caressing her warm skin with her cold lips. This action that caused the brunette to hum in content. _...I love you so much..._ She embraced the girl in her arms gently yet a little tighter this time. _...I know it's wrong of me to think this way... But I... I want to forever live with you in this dream... _She held on to her a little longer. Lingered on skin a little longer. _...I don't ever want to wake up... Never..._ As if afraid the girl in her arms would disappear as soon as she let go.

"Okay" Natsuki whispered once more, kissing Shizurus shoulder yet again. "Do you want to stay in and watch a movie instead of going to the movie theaters? I realized its way too cold for you to be out... You're still a little weak and I don't want you to catch something" She recommended.

"Ara, that sounds like a wonderful idea, Natsuki. It'll be like old times. Like when we were still at school" Shizuru reached upwards towards the cabinet but Natsukis slender fingers covered hers. Intertwining them together. Preventing her from opening it.

"I'll... Set up the table after my quick shower, hm?" Natsuki whispered into Shizurus left ear as her cold fingertips ran down the girls bare arm. Her husky hot breath and gentle caress made the brunette slightly shiver on the spot. "Just sit and relax, Shizuru. I'll take care of everything else from here on" Then gave the girl one last peck on her neck. A peck that was way too long and seductive to be just a peck. -Bad Natsuki. Do you even know what you're doing? How you are making Shizuru feel?- "I'll be right back, hm?" Natsuki whispered again, finally detaching herself from the brunette. Heading towards their bedroom to prepare for her quick shower. Leaving a very flushed Shizuru behind. -I guess not-

_...__A-Ara... Natsuki Ikesu!..._ The brunette fumed on the spot._ ...She's has to be doing this to me on purpose!..._ The brunette who was left in the kitchen all alone. All alone and completely turned on. "Now I'm in need of a cold shower" Completely and extremely excited. Aroused. - Giggles - "Maybe I should join her" She voiced to herself. A mischievous smile appearing on her rosy lips. Slowly heading towards their bedroom. "I haven't seen her sexy form for almost three weeks" - Soft Giggles - ..._Ara... I'm being very, very Naughty..._ But stopped on her tracks for something on the television had caught her attention.

_...A-__Ara... _Shizuru raised both eyebrows in surprise as she watched. Slowly making her way towards the couch so that she could have a better view._ ...What's this?... _She turned up the volume so that she could listen. _...How come I didn't know about this?..._

Shizuru usually never watched the Entertainment section of the news. It was just pure gossip, and she wasn't really interested in gossip. She knew that most of the time it was just fabricated lies the network would air just to gain viewers. To gain ratings. But whether this was true or not, what was currently on did interest her though. For it was her best friend that was making news. And it most certainly didn't look nor sound like a lie. _...I'll have to ask Michiru when I see her..._ No. Not a lie at all.

The reporter was broadcasting that Kaioh Michiru had been recently spotted leaving a five star hotel right here in the heart of Tokyo. But not only that, for that alone was not worthy of news. There were still images of the girl conversing with a rich, tall, sexy, blond at a cafe and restaurant as well. _...Ara... Does this mean Michiru has finally found love?..._ This was certainly news to Shizuru for she's never seen the girl in love. _...Why didn't she tell me about this?..._ She couldn't help but feel a little hurt by it. _...Does she not consider me her best friend?..._ But instantly shook the thought out of her head. Knowing it was impossible.

"Ara, what am I thinking?" Shizuru asked herself. "She probably hasn't had time to tell me. She has a lot of work and doesn't stay long whenever she comes over" And then turned the volume up a little more as she stood from the couch so that she could hear the news from the kitchen. She had to go and check if the rice was finally done.

_- "And now for other news... We have our very own Marguerite Tomoe, transmitting live from Tokyo General Hospital" -_ The anchorman voiced, facing the side screen. _- "Good afternoon, Marguerite-san" -_

_- "Good afternoon, Juro-san"_ - Voiced Tomoe in return. _- "I am transmitting live from Tokyo General Hospital to re-live the tragic life of an individual"_ - The girl with uneven, Teal colored hair started. _- "A comatose individual whose pain and agony will finally come to an end tomorrow afternoon" -_

Shizuru listened to the news from the kitchen as she turned the stove back on. Reheating the Miso soup and the Hamburgs special sauce for she knew that Natsuki would soon join her for their late lunch.

_- "Seventeen days ago, the twenty three year old chauffeur was driving his employer to this very hospital that you see behind me" -_

..._Twenty three years old?..._ Shizuru thought as she stirred the contents in the pans. _...Ara, so young..._

_- "But unfortunately, he was not able to make it to his destination for a terrible accident occurred while on the way"_ - Tomoe proceeded, pacing to the side very professionally with her microphone in hand. _- "Fortunately, his employers were able to make it out unharmed from the accident... But the young chauffeur, Smith Sandy, wasn't as lucky as them" -_

_...Ara... _Tears started accumulating in Shizurus Crimson eyes upon hearing the name. _...Why am I crying?..._ She couldn't really understand. _...The pregnancy must have made me soft... This boy is a complete stranger to me... _But was he really a stranger?_ ...And yet I feel like I've known him for years..._ She knew him for 4 months to be exact, but they had become close in this short period of time. He used to drive Shizuru everywhere. So they got to know each other very well.

_- "It has been acknowledged that Smith Sandy-san is in fact American... He migrated to Japan two years ago and has been legally working here since" -_ Tomoe continued. _- "Many attempts have been made to contact his family overseas, but unfortunately, all attempts have failed..."_ - Tomoe paused a moment to take a much needed breather. _- "It is with great sadness I must say that Smith Sandy-san's life will end here in this hospital, without properly saying goodbye to his loved ones, or his loved ones properly wishing him goodbye in return. His life will end here, in this hospitals' four walls, all alone..."_ - There was another pause, signaling the end of her report. _- "Once again, reporting live from Tokyo General Hospital, this is Marguerite Tomoe. Now back to you, Juro-san" -_

..._All alone..._ Shizuru thought as she wiped away the tears that kept on coming without her consent. _...How unfortunate..._

_- "Thank you, Marguerite-san"_ - Replied the serious anchorman again. _- "And now for other news..." -  
_

Shizuru headed for the living room and lowered the televisions volume as she sat on the couch. ..._Smith Sandy..._ Trying to somehow regain her composure. _...Why... Does that name sound so... Familiar?..._ But then quickly disregarded the thought. Wiping the tears away for she felt the bluenette approaching her from behind.

"Hey..." Natsuki sneaked behind Shizuru, kissing Chestnut tresses before heading for the kitchen. "I'll go get the table ready" She huskily voiced, kissing chestnut tresses yet again. "I'm starving!" Then hurried towards the kitchen to prepare the table. Unaware of Shizurus current state.

"I-I'll be right there" Shizuru tried to sound as calm and collected as possible. _...What is going on with me?..._ She had no idea how to explain what she was feeling. The sorrow that had suddenly taken over inside of her. _...Why am I feeling this way?..._ She tried to make logic of it. To make sense of it. _...It... It has to be mood swings..._ Sure, it could be. But not really. Not in this case. - Sigh - _...I have to push these feelings aside... I... Don't want to worry Natsuki..._ She wiped away the tears that had been building up again and headed towards the restroom to freshen up. She was sure that whatever she was feeling clearly showed all over her face. And she didn't want Natsuki to worry. She didn't Natsuki to see her this way.

**ooooooooooo**

**Three Hours Later**

_...I wonder what's wrong?..._ Natsuki thought as she gently caressed the girl in her arms. _...She has been acting strange since lunch..._ The brunette had been rather quiet and absent minded during their meal. She did speak from time to time, but very little. _...I hope... She's not feeling sick again..._

- Low Sigh - Worried Emeralds left her stare of the sleeping figure that lay on top of her to stare at the coffee table instead. She carefully reached for the remote control and turned the movie off. Then pushed the button that would close all the blinds that were halfway open in the living room. It was already dark out anyway, so there was no need to leave them open.

"Hey, Shizuru" The bluenette softly voiced, letting the remote bury itself on the sides of the couch. "Come on, I'll take you to bed"

"Mm... What happened to the movie?" Shizuru sleepily voiced, moments later rubbing Crimson orbs with one hand while the other slowly raised her body a little so that Natsuki could remove herself from under her if she needed. "Is it already over?"

Natsuki gently stood from her laying position on the couch. Being careful not to accidentally hit the brunettes belly. "Yea..." She white lied, knowing that Shizuru would most likely try to keep herself awake to finish the movie. "Come on, I'll carry you to bed"

"Ara, but it's only six..." Shizuru tried to protest, letting out a low yawn in the process. "We can watch another movie-" But her words were interrupted by the bluenettes voice:

"You're tired, Shizuru. You should take a nap" Natsuki softly recommended. "I'll wake you up in an hour and then we can watch another movie if you want. What do you think?" Hoping the brunette would not be stubborn and just agree.

"Mn, alright" Shizuru gave in to her loves request; Then found herself being carried away by her. Heading towards their bedroom. She couldn't help but lowly giggle because of the girls loving gestures.

"Oi, no giggling!" The bluenette jokingly demanded while placing soft kisses on the girls left cheek. "You giggle way too much!"

"But Natsuki is making quite an exercise just by carrying heavy me all the time" Shizuru voiced between soft giggles again. "She's going to have lots and lots of muscles by the time the baby is born!"

"Ha ha! Well, I have to stay in shape somehow, right?" Natsuki jokingly voiced once more, using her back to fully open their bedrooms' door. Slowly heading towards the center of the room. "Okay, this is your stop" She let the girl know, carefully laying her on their bed. Taking a seat next to her laying form.

- Giggles - "Ara, I know a better way Natsuki can stay in shape" Shizuru teasingly started. "A more, _pleasurable_ way we can both benefit from"

_...O-Oi!... _Emeralds stared at Crimson for a long moment as if thinking over her words. _...Run Baka!... _Then stared at her luscious lips. _...You're not listening! Stop staring and Run~... _Finally settling on her creamy neck. "I'm" Completely entranced by her. "I'm going to go and check on the dishwasher" Emeralds longing to kiss every inch of the alluring sight below her. Every inch. "I'll... Be back soon" But her body wouldn't move. It was so hard for Emeralds to look away. "Soon" And then demanded herself to move. To stop staring at her.

- Sigh - "Alright" Shizuru nodded in defeat and watched as the bluenette walked towards the door; Leaving her completely alone. Alone with her troubled thoughts:

_...A-Ara... _Within seconds eyebrows slowly started to furrow. Crimson orbs were teary eyed again. _...What is wrong with me?..._ She couldn't understand why she was crying again out of the blue. Why she was feeling such pain. Such, unease in her heart. - Low Sobs - She raised a hand to her face, wiping away the tears that had already formed. _...Why am I feeling this horrible pain?..._ She asked, guiding the hand to her lips. Trying to contain her low sobs. Not wanting one single soul to hear them. _...Why do I feel this agony?..._ She couldn't take this inexplicable feeling anymore. It hurt. It really hurt. Really, really bad. _...I... Don't understand... _Then slowly rose from the bed to head for the restroom. _...I... _She closed the door behind her and made it towards the bathtub; Turning the shower on. _...I don't want to feel this way!..._ Then sat on the edge of the tub and painfully voiced out loud her thoughts:

"Why?" The brunette lowly asked to no one again. "Why am I feeling this way?" She didn't know, of course, but her subconscious mind knew. Oh yes it knew. And it was telling her to wake up. That it was finally time to wake up and see the world with true Crimson eyes. "Why can't I..." Crimson orbs shut tightly. "Remember anything?" Her hands gripped tightly on the tub. - Sobs - "I don't understand" And then tried to wipe the tears away again for she heard a low knock on the door:

- Knock Knock -

A low knock that was soon accompanied with a voice:

"Hey, Shizuru. Are, uh, you alright?" Natsuki couldn't help but worry. She thought it was strange for Shizuru to be taking a shower at this time. Especially when the girl was tired and was supposed to be taking a nap. "C-Can I come in?" She tried again but wasn't getting any response. "I-I'm coming in!" And was surprised to find Shizuru's face completely flushed and full of tears once she had opened the restrooms door.

"Hey..." Natsuki took a wary step closer to the girl. Not knowing what to make of this situation. "What's wrong?" Falling on her knees in front of her crying love. "Why are you crying?" Trying to wipe away her tears. To somehow comfort her. Be there for her. Get a word out of her. "Is something hurting? Do you need to go to the hosp-" But was interrupted by Kyoto-bens shaky voice:

"I-I do not know..." Shizuru whispered truthfully. Not being able to meet Emeralds eyes in return. "I really don't know, Natsuki" She was having a rough time understanding her feelings. Let alone explaining herself to the bluenette. Explaining her thoughts. Her anxiety. Her discomfort. Her pain. "I can't describe how I feel. I... I do not know what I feel" She voiced between low sobs once more.

_...Did I do something wrong?..._ Natsuki thought as she embraced the brunette. The brunette that was falling apart right in front of her. "I-It's... It's alright, Shizuru"

"No, it's not!" The brunette yelled as she embraced the kneeling girl tighter against her. Crying her heart out in front of her. "How can this be alright!" She yelled again, shutting Crimson tightly. Her hands were shaking. Her lips were trembling. "How can it be alright when, for no" - Sobs - "Apparent reason I, I feel like, like my chest is about to rip in half!" She cried between sobs. "How can this be alright, Natsuki!"

_...Shizuru... _Natsuki didn't know what to think nor say to Shizurus words. To the girls uncertainty of her own feelings. She felt like her heart was breaking just by hearing the brunettes' painful tone. Her sorrowful sobs. "H-Hey, it's Okay. We will figure it out" She voiced once more, trying to contain the shakiness in her own voice. "Hey..." She distanced herself from the brunette a little, wanting to look at her loves teary face. "Shizuru" Natsuki couldn't fall apart. She wasn't allowed to. She needed to be strong for the brunette. To help her get through this. What ever "This" was. "Please, please don't cry" She gently wiped her Crimson tears away yet again. But the tears just kept on streaming down her cheeks. They wouldn't stop. "Please?" The bluenette didn't know what to do. "You know I can't stand to see you cry" And kissed her blushed cheeks again and again. Running her fingers gently up and down the brunettes back in a soothing notion. Stopping only when she felt the brunette had calmed down.

******oooooooooooo**

**Twenty Minutes Later**

"K-Kanin-na, Natsuki..." Shizuru voiced, now feeling more calmed. "I don't know what came over me..." She took a deep breath and loosened her tight hold of the bluenette. "Maybe it's just the hormones" Her hands gently yet shakily caressing the bluenettes waist.

Natsuki let go of the brunette. Resting one hand on her lap while the other quizzically scratched the back of her Raven scalp. "Hormones? You think so?" Sure, hormones seemed like a logical explanation, but maybe there was more to it? "We should probably go talk to Hiroki-san tomorrow" She recommended. "Although..." Then thought about Shizuru's words a little. "I read somewhere that depression is common amongst pregnant women while on their third trimester. Specially when the due date is closing in" - Sigh - "And honestly, if that's what it is, you still have a whole month to go so we need to figure this thing out. I really don't think I can emotionally take another one of these episodes of yours" Seeing the brunette in emotional pain just totally broke her heart. She couldn't stand it and had no idea how to prevent it from happening again. All Natsuki knew was that she didn't want to see her like that ever again.

"Ara, Ara. I didn't know Natsuki was very knowledgeable on the matter" Shizuru tried to tease. Feeling much better because of the bluenettes comforting words. "What else does my Natsuki know, I wonder?" She reached for the girls hands and pulled her closer to her. Their faces only centimeters apart. "Can Natsuki tell me?"

- Shiver - "N-No, I-I don't want to" The bluenette nervously voiced. Feeling as the girl placed short kisses on her right cheek. _...Ah... N-Not again... _Knowing very well what Shizuru was trying to do. For the brunette had been trying and miserably failing each time for the past week.

"Ara" Shizuru slowly felt her way up to Natsukis neck. "Can Natsuki tell me why not then?" One hand gently caressing the Raven tresses on the back of her head while the other encircled itself around the girls neck.

"B-Because..." Emeralds slowly closed as she felt the brunette's lips kiss their way down to Natsukis neck. _...Mmmmm... _Teasing her weak spot ever so seductively with her teeth. Gently biting and kissing her there. "Because..."

"Ara, Ara" - Giggles - "So unusual for my Natsuki to become speechless all of the sudden" Shizuru kept on, her hand leaving the girls neck. Now wondering downwards past the bluenettes breasts. Teasing her. "I wonder why?" Yes, teasing her.

- Gasp - _...Oh my... _"God, Shizuru..." Natsuki had to grip both trembling hands on the tub, near each side of the brunettes legs. Feeling as the girls fingers played around with her shorts hemline. Teasing her. Oh yes. And very much succeeding at it. "S-Shizuru, stop" Natsuki was able to somehow shakily whisper. Her eyebrows furrowing from frustration. Desperately wanting to touch and be touched a lot more. Yes, a lot more. Yet knowing she was not allowed to let it happen. Not allowed to let it go any further. It wasn't right. It was very wrong.

"Ara, what if I do not want to stop?" Shizuru whispered into the girls ear. "What will Natsuki do to me if I do not stop?" As her fingertips traveled a little more downwards to tease Natsukis lower stomach. Earning her yet another gasp from the frustrated bluenette. "Hm?" Crimson loving how Emeralds reacted to her touch. "Tell me what you're going to do, Natsuki" Reading her body language so well. -Oh boy Shizuru, what are you trying to do?- _...Talk dirty to me..._

_...Ahh!..._ Natsuki could not take it anymore. _...You're evil... _Emeralds were still tightly shut, trying so hard to control her frantic breathing. _...Pure evil... _Her frantic breathing that would soon turn into shivering pants if she didn't step away from the girl right this instant. _...Ah, but I have to have you..._ She distanced herself a little, to somehow take control of the situation. _...I need to have you..._ But the brunette in a matter of seconds invaded her personal space yet again. Pulling her back towards her. Placing soft kisses on her cheeks and lips. _...I... _Making it very hard for Natsuki to breathe. To resist. _...I... Can't... Take this anymore..._

Natsukis hands left their tight grip of the tub. Shakily making their way up the brunettes thighs. _...Shizuru... _Wondering higher. Aiming to reach; To caress the brunettes face. _...I just..._ The brunettes' face that was only millimeters away from hers. _...I..._ The brunettes' breath that was playfully caressing her skin. _...Just... Damn it..._ The brunettes lips that were now intimately caressing her own. _...Damn it all..._

"Mmmm" Shizuru couldn't help but moan into the kiss. _...Natsuki..._ Because Natsuki had finally stopped being stubborn and was now kissing back passionately, feverishly. "Mmmm" Her hands desperately roaming her body. - Shiver - Biting and pulling her lower lip ever so gently, ever so seductively with her teeth. - Gasp - Her teeth that now traveled downwards to her neck. "Natsuki" Biting and sucking on delicious raw skin. "B-Bed" Crimson shut in pleasure. Heavily panting. "L-Let's go to bed" Gently tugging the kneeling girl on the arm. Letting her know it was time to stand up.

..._What the hell are you doing?..._ Natsukis mind had been working overtime all of this time. Shouting at her. Screaming at her. But Natsukis body was not listening to a word her mind threw at her. _...You are going to regret this you HORNY IDIOT!... _For her body had a mind of its own. "Mmmm, okay" Natsuki whispered. Lips never leaving the girls neck as she stood from her kneeling position from the floor. Slowly pacing backwards while her lips traveled up Shizurus neck again. "Mmmm" Wanting to taste the cherry lips she so much adored. Longing to make love to the perfect body; The only soul she intensely desired.

"Mmmmmmm" Shizuru caressed Natsukis warm back from inside her loose fitting gray t-shirt as they headed for the bed. Never parting their lips while on their way. "Mmmm" Now standing still for they had no more room to walk. No where else to go. The bed was in their feets' way. - Gasp - Shizuru broke the kiss but only to command Natsuki to: "Sit" And when the girl did as told, Shizuru wasted no time in finding once again her sweet lips. The bluenettes lips that moments later parted from their heated kiss only to head south again. To tantalizingly smooch and grab her clothed bosoms with her teeth.

- Gasps - "Natsuki" Shizuru shut Crimson orbs and tilted her head back a little. The girls touch; The girls kiss that always felt so good. "Take it off" -She meant the shirt- "I want to feel more" And the bluenette soon complied, for Shizuru was now raising both of her arms; Feeling the soft fabric slowly moving upwards against her soft skin. Leaving her only in a pink camisole she wore underneath.

"Come here" Natsuki huskily whispered as she threw the girls shirt aside. Motioning for the standing brunette to spread her legs and sit on her lap. And once the brunette did as told Natsukis lips attacked her creamy skin yet again. Fingertips tugging desperately on the brunettes warm thighs. Loving the whimpers she was receiving from her love above.

"Mmmm" Shizuru parted their lips. Her hand unwrapping from the bruenettes neck, slowly moving downwards to rest on the bluenettes beating heart. Her beating chest. Gently pushing her backwards so that she could lie on the bed.

_...__Shizuru... _Natsuki stared at the brunette above her. _...You're so... Beautiful, Shizuru..._ Then slowly closed Emeralds for Crimson were leaning downwards. Capturing her lips with her own. "Mmmm" Her free hand that parted Natsukis legs ever so slowly as they kissed. "Mmmmmmmm" Caressing the inside of her thighs ever so gently. Ever so teasingly. Ever so seductively _...Oh god..._ Her fingertips that were now slowly traveling upwards. _...OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD!..._ Ever so close to her aching, needy, desperate core. _...Ahhhhhh..._

"Ara" Shizuru parted their lips, gasping for air. "What is it?" For the girl below her had stopped kissing back and her hand had prevented her from getting any closer to her desired destination.

"I-I" Natsuki was trembling on the spot. Realizing what almost was about to take place. "I-I'm sorry" Then Emeralds looked away. "I" And seconds later felt the brunette remove herself from on top of her. "I-I didn't mean to, lead you on, Shizuru" Natsuki lowly yet heavily voiced again. "I already told you that. That we-"

"Can't, I know" The brunette finished Natsukis sentence and was not at all pleased. She was pissed. Very, very pissed.

Natsuki rose to a sitting position, not daring to look at Crimsons way. "I'm feally sor-"

"I'm so, frustrated with you..." Shizuru lowly yet angrily voiced, speaking her mind. Cutting the bluenettes apologetic words. "What is it that you want?" She couldn't help but ask, anger and confusion very evident in her voice. She knew the girl wanted her, or at least her body seemed to react positively by her. But Natsukis mind was indecisive. It was pulling her close. Pushing her away. It was all over the place. And this was frustrating Shizuru, for she couldn't understand why Natsuki was acting this way. Why the bluenette wouldn't make love to her. What was wrong with her? What was wrong with them? "Why wont you make love to me?" She whispered this time, Crimson never meeting Emeralds. "Am I not, attractive to you anymore?"

..._Uh?..._ The bluenette was dumbstruck by Shizurus words. "What? No, No! Shizuru, you're... God I can't even describe how gorgeous and sexy you are" Natsuki tried to reassure her. "I-I... I just. In your condition, Shizuru, w-we can't" She didn't know what to voice anymore. What other excuse to make up for her abstinence. For their lack of intimate relations. "I-I. I just. I don't want to hurt you, or the baby" She lowly tried again. Trying to reason with her. To get out of this situation that she was part to blame. Hoping the brunette believed her. That she would let it go.

- ..._Lies..._ - "Lies" Shizuru whispered. "Ever since I woke up in that hospital, all I hear from you is, excuses, lies" Her hands turning into fists. Grabbing onto the comforter below her. "You've been acting strange" She kept on, not sure where she was going with this. Her lips were being somehow controlled. Controlled by her heart. Or maybe her mind? "I know you" Crimson becoming blurry. "I-I know my Natsuki very well" Her voice shaky. "Very well to know w-when, s-she's hiding something from me" Crimson looked to the side to stare at nervous Emeralds. To stare at Emeralds in search of a desperate answer. "What are you not telling me?" Yet afraid of what she might say. Of what she might find out.

- Long Silence -

_- ...__Trust..._ - "You're... The person I trust most" Shizuru whispered moments later once more. Her whispers that engulfed the bluenettes aching heart. For these whispers only brought her pain.

- ..._Love..._ - "The person I love most" Shizuru kept on, Crimson now staring down at her gripped hands. "I tell you everything" Her eyebrows furrowed, becoming uneasy again. "I live life through your eyes"

_- ...Then... Why?..._ - "Why?" Shizuru spoke her mind. "Why would you lie to me? Keep, secrets From me?" Staring at the tears that one by one dropped on her hands. "I thought Natsuki trusted me" She shakily stated. "I thought... Natsuki loved me"

Natsuki could only stare at the shivering figure. Choked up by hearing the brunettes painful yet truthful words. "Shizuru..." She slowly crawled over to the side of the bed where the brunette sat. Wanting to comfort her before things got worst. For it was bound to sooner or later. She already knew this by being with Shizuru for so long. When the brunette was like this things never got better. Things only got worst. "What are you saying?" She huskily asked. "Of course I love you" And sat behind her to wrap her arms around her. To let her know she was there for her. That there was nothing to worry about.

"Do not touch me" Shizuru lowly yet angrily voiced once more. Becoming irritated. "Get out" Very irritated, for the bluenette did not really answer her questions. She only avoided the answers. "Spend the night at Mai's place, or where ever and with whomever you please. I don't really care" Her voice was cold. Emotionless. Very cold. "I can't stand seeing you right now" And she really meant it. "Get out"

..._Shizuru..._ Natsuki just saw it coming. _...I'm sorry, Shizuru... _She held on to the girl tighter in the embrace. Resting her forehead against soft Chestnuts in front of her. Hoping to somehow get through to her. To calm her. "Please... Calm down-"

"Is Natsuki deaf!" Shizuru yelled this time. Crimson tightly shut. Infuriated. Extremely confused and infuriated. "I said get out!" Cutting the bluenettes words. Loosing all composure. "I don't want indecisive Natsuki to touch me!" Her lips trembling. "I don't want indecisive Natsuki near me!" Body shaking. "I don't want to hear anymore excuses! Anymore lies!" Hands becoming completely pail for they had been tightly gripped for quite some time now. "I want to be alone!" She repeated. "Get out!" Shakily breathing because of her anger through her mouth.

Natsuki was completely stunned. "Alright" Unwrapping her arms from around the hysterical brunette. "I'll leave" Not wanting to anger her any further by staying close. By not following her wishes.

- Trembling Sobs - _...Natsuki... _Shizuru slowly loosened her grip of the comforter. _...What are you not telling me?... _Feeling as the bluenette crawled out of bed. Distancing herself from her. _...What am I supposed to do?..._ Crimson lids opened up, hearing the retreating form head towards the door. _...I... I don't know what to do..._ But these thoughts seemed too familiar to her. Like she had already felt them. Lived them. It felt like Dejavu.

_- ...It's time, Shizuru... -_ Crimson slowly looked up; _...Time?... _And stared at the bluenette that was now standing by the door. Standing by the door with a worried expression on her face. But not only that, for there was something more. Something that stunned Shizuru for she rarely got to see it; To experience it in Emeralds. It was guilt. Natsuki was showing guilt.

_- ...Yes... It's Time... To wake up..._ - Teary Crimson stared fixedly at Emeralds. _...Wake up?... _At guilty Emeralds that did not stare away not even for one second. Standing by the door. _...What if... I don't want to wake up?..._ Shizuru thought, feeling uneasy. Feeling a strange set of emotions wrap themselves around her body. _...What if... I don't want to..._ For Natsuki was voicing something. But she couldn't hear a word she was saying. _...What... If... _Shizuru was so lost. So lost in her thoughts. Becoming completely deaf and unaware of her surroundings. Deaf by the silent visions that animated themselves around her. That engulfed her mind. _...What... If... _Visions that she couldn't quite understand. Events she had lived and experienced before but her mind had decided to forget.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki worriedly voiced for the fourth time now, heading back towards the brunette. "Hey..." She had been talking to her just a moment ago. Letting her know that she was going to sleep in the couch tonight to give her space. But Crimson only stared. Stared lifelessly back at Emeralds. With no feeling. No emotion. As if there was no one there. As if she were talking to an empty shell. "Shizuru?" And it was scary. Crazy scary. Back in the day scary. Carnival scary.

_- ...Shizuru... -_ The brunette was able to read from her silent visions lips. _- ...I... I'm sorry... -_ And suddenly the vision collapsed in front of her. _- ...I'm so sorry... -_ Resting both hands on each side of the bed. Entraping Shizuru in between. _- ...Shizuru... -_

"Shizuru..." The bluenette voiced again, now kneeling in front of the brunette. "Hey" Noticing how emotionless Crimson were still locked on worried Emeralds. Never staring away. Not even for one second. _...What is wrong with her?..._ She wanted to shake the girl out of her trance. Out of whatever this "thing" was. But then thought it was probably a bad idea since she was expecting. And she didn't want her actions to cause harm to their baby. "Shizuru" So instead opted to caress her loves face. Hoping that her touch would free her from whatever labyrinth her mind had gone off to. _...Oh god... _And it seemed to have worked. For moments later Crimson had started to slowly blink again. _...I thought I lost her... _There was life in them again. They were full of emotion again.

Shizuru slowly blinked. _...Ara... _Still a little disoriented and confused by what she had just seen. For she had been pulled so suddenly out of her day dream. Out of her nightmare. _...I... Don't like this..._ She had a bad feeling. A very bad feeling. She was starting to remember things. _...I don't like were this is going..._ And they weren't good things. No, not good at all.

"Baka! Don't ever go off on me like that again!" Natsuki slightly yelled at the girl, folding her arms across her chest. "You scare me to death whenever you do that!" And then suddenly: "O-Oi!" Shizuru pulled her forward to a tight embrace. "Hey..." The bluenette could feel moisture building up on her neck. "I-I" And panicked once again. "I'm sorry, Shizuru. I-I didn't mean to yell" Thinking it was just the girls hormones acting up again. "I'm sorry" But if it were only that, Natsuki.

"Just hold me..." Shizuru tearfully whispered to the panicky bluenette, as if sensing what was coming, the trouble that inevitably awaited ahead. "I just, need Natsuki to hold me" And she was afraid. Afraid of her visions. Afraid of what her life had become. Afraid of going to sleep. Of going to sleep and then waking up. "Please, stay with us" **US** meaning her and their baby. "Please love only us" She wasn't sure what she was saying or what she meant by this, but her subconscious mind sure did. "Please don't, stay at work late anymore and return home" She shakily whispered, "Return home to us... Return home to me"

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

Thanks a lot for the reviews/comments!

Please let me know what you guys think **(^_^)**


	18. Season 1 Episode 18

**- Brought Back Together By You -**

**Season 1: Episode 18**

**Season 1 Finale, Part 2**

**- o -**

**Two And A Half Weeks Later**

**Fujino-Kuga Household; 7:35 PM**

"T-Thanks a lot, Mai" Voiced the grateful yet slightly cold bluenette. "You k-know, for helping us out with the cooking and all" Slightly cold for she was standing just outside the steps of her house. "I... Really wish I-I would have paid more attention whenever Shizuru was in the kitchen" Wearing only a pair of fluffy gray room socks, cotton navy blue shorts and a loose fitting white sleeveless t-shirt. - And it was February for crying out loud! - "I-It would have really come in handy to know how to cook right now, with Shizuru like this" Voicing good bye to her Orange haired friend.

"Mn, don't mention it!" Mai couldn't help but smile at the shivering bluenette. "I had a lot of fun today" Remembering how awful and clueless Natsuki was in following directions in the kitchen. And also remembering the day's activities. The day's events. "Anyway..." Violets glanced over to the very pregnant Shizuru. "You have more important things to worry about at the moment" The pregnant brunette who was standing just a few steps away in the hallway. Having what seemed like a pleasant conversation with Michiru and her mother. "You know, with the baby's due date approaching and all" A smile never leaving Mais' lips as she watched the glowing, happy brunette. "You must be very excited!" Because just a few months ago a true smile from said girl was a very rare sight.

"Y-Yea" Natsuki nodded in agreement. Cheeks flushing slightly. Within a week and a half she would be able to finally meet, finally hold her baby girl in her arms. "I'm really excited" Emeralds looked behind her; Also focusing on the figure that Violets were staring at. "But I'm really nervous too" She couldn't help but sheepishly admit. "What if I'm not any good at this Parenting stuff?" And she was worrying about other things too. "What if I'm horrible at it?" Especially since Shizuru had her memories back and all.

"Ha ha, don't worry" Mai softly reassured her friend. "You'll do just fine" Violets now focusing on worried Emeralds standing in front of her. "And I'm sure Shizuru is as clueless as you are about all of this" Then looked behind her, noticing that their ride had finally arrived. "You two will just have to discover parenthood together as you go. Help each other out" And watched as the bluenette waived hello to the person in the now honking, expensive car. "Remember that you are not alone in this. We are all here to help and support you two in whatever you need, hm?"

Natsuki could only smile with gratitude to her best friend. For she was always there whenever she needed her the most. "Thank you, Mai, I... I really appreciate all of this" Then seconds later faced the hallway and loudly voiced: "Michiru-Baka!, Akiko-san! Fujino-san is waiting outside!"

**oooooooooooooo**

_...What did she just call me?... _Michiru glared at Natsuki from a distance. Hard. _...I'll remind you who the Baka here is... _Ready to gracefully walk over to her side and tease her to death as her punishment for being so rude.

"Let him know we'll be there shortly, dear!" Akiko voiced to the bluenette in return, resting a hand on Michirus shoulder to gain her attention. - Sigh - _...Kids these days... _Then focused her attention once more on the now giggling brunette. "Alright sweetie, remember to have plenty of liquids and rest" She sweetly voiced in her strong, mature Kyoto-ben. Caressing her daughters grown belly. "And calm down with the sweets, hm? I've noticed you are over doing it with the Ice cream lately. It's not healthy for either of you" -Meaning Shizuru and the baby of course-

_...__Ara, what am I?... Five years old?... _"I know, mama" Shizuru lowly grunt. Not liking the fact that she was being told what to do at all. Specially at her age.

_...__Ara, Ara... She never acted like this when she was a child... _Akiko was amazed by her daughters sudden childish behavior. "But it's for your own good, sweetie" Then decided to try her luck and hintingly tease the girl. "But who am I kidding? You will probably loose all the extra pregnancy weight in no time once you and Natsuki-han become _wildly_ _active_ again once the baby is born" Shooting a suggestive wink at the girl. Rooting for Natsuki all the way.

"A-Ara!" Shizuru instantly blushed. Hearing Michirus sudden giggles while registering her mothers indiscreet, inappropriate words. "I-I've already told you that Natsuki and I are just friends!" And Crimson couldn't help but stare, but just for three seconds, at the sexy bluenette who was standing just a few steps away. _...A-Ara!... _Her face flushing even more when she noticed Natsuki's face had slightly turned. Emeralds looking back at Crimson. Puzzled and curious by the cause which had brought the laughter that had suddenly struck the corridor.

"A-Ara! Stop it! I'm serious!" Shizuru lowly yet strongly demanded to the giggling girls. Trying to hide her fierce blush from curious Emerald orbs.

"The look on your face is priceless though!" Michiru voiced between low laughs. And then: - Awkward Silence - "A-Alright, no more jokes" She had to suddenly stop for Shizuru had given her a dangerous warning glare. "We should probably be on our way, Akiko-san" She then softly recommended. "Hirohito-san has been waiting outside for quite some time now. And we still need to drop Mai off at her house before we head off to the charity event"

- Low Sigh - "Yes, you're right dear. I had forgotten about tonight's event" Akiko agreed with the Marine eyed girl. "Don't you, want to stop by the front door and say hello to your father?" She then softly asked, turning to her now quiet daughter. "Shizuru?" Brown eyes begging, Imploring at Crimson. "He's really sorry about what happened with Smith-han" But Brown eyes didn't receive the desired response from the girl. "He... Knows he crossed the line. He wasn't thinking when he said the horrible things he said at the hospital" She reassured the brunette. "He was just worried about you. And he really misses you" But Crimson instead stared coldly away.

- Sigh - All of Akiko's efforts proofed once again futile. Mother could not break, budge, tilt the wall that had created between Daughter and Father when Shizuru recovered her memories. She could not get Shizuru to speak to Hirohito. To be in the same room as him. Shizuru was upset. No, Upset was an understatement. She was Angry. Furious. She was disappointed and hurt. Very hurt by Hirohitos actions and words regarding Sandy's death. By his arrogance. By his ignorance in the matter.

"Alright" Akiko lowly voiced once more in defeat. "Remember to have plenty of rest. You seem tired, my child" And gave her daughter a hug, soon accompanied by a parting kiss on the forehead. "I'll be back on Sunday for good, Okay? We can continue today's activities then"

"Alright" Shizuru nodded in understanding seconds later. And then: "Goodnight" She softly voiced, watching the two figures head for the door.

**ooooooooooooooo**

"Goodnight, Shi-chan" Voiced a smiling Michiru in return as she waived to the brunette. And then averted her stare; _...You..._ Marines slightly narrowing once her sight came upon the shivering bluenette. "You know" She voiced in a mocking tone, standing next to her by the door. "You're going to literary earn this, Ice Princess title I hear so much about if you stand there wearing only that" Then smirked, completely unaffected by the Raven haired Himes famous death glare. "Oh, you're a sneaky Teenager alright" She decided to take this opportunity and tease the bluenette. As punishment for her earlier words. -And Michiru could not deny that it was just too much fun to tease the girl- "Don't tell me you are doing this just so that Shizuru could warm you up when you two are alone" She could see the bluenettes cheeks flare up in an instant by her comment. "Smart move, I really didn't know you had it in you, Na-tsu-ki-cha-n" - Giggles - "Just remember to be extra gentle with her tonight. Don't cuddle her too tight" She finished in her singsong voice.

"W-What are you saying!" Hissed the blushing, embarrassed bluenette. Staring away. "A-And stop calling me that already!" She shouted to the girl for the millionth time. Fists tightened. Totally enraged. Totally embarrassed and enraged.

"Alright, calm down you two" Akiko chimed in. "Sometimes I don't know if I'm dealing with grown women or with overgrown kids" She couldn't help but lowly admit.

"Gosh, finally!" Mai laughingly cut in. "Someone that shares the same opinions as me!" Wondering how much redder could Natsuki get.

_...__You Traitor... _Natsuki glared at her jolly Orange haired friend. - Sigh - Then placed Emeralds on her ex mother in law. "Gomen, Akiko-san" She apologetically voiced, timidly scratching the back of her head. Apologizing for her earlier behavior.

"Ara, child..." Akiko voiced once more, not at all pleased with Natsukis choice of words. "How many times am I going to ask you to stop calling me that?" She lowly scolded the bluenette. "You and my daughter might not be in the greatest terms at the moment, but you're already part of my family whether you like it or not" Then playfully tapped the girls nose with one finger. "You are my grandchild's parent, are you not? I believe that makes you my daughter as well" At least as far as Akiko was concerned.

The bluenettes cheeks slightly flared up once again. "Ah, gomen mama" She embarrassingly voiced, correcting her previous apology.

Akiko smiled at the bluenette. "Now that's more like it" Then pulled her close and gave her a parting kiss on the forehead and a hug as well. Treating her just as if she was her child. Her own flesh and blood. "I'll see you on Sunday" She voiced, taking a step outside of the house.

"Alright" Natsuki nodded in understanding. "I'll have a room ready for your stay"

Akiko was going to stay in the Fujino-Kuga household -If one can still call it that way- as long as needed to help the first time mommies with the newest member of the family. She was going to help the girls with the simplest things. From teaching them how to change the diapers and how to properly feed the baby. To the hardest things; Helping the separated couple understand the baby's body language, the baby's needs, even though she knew that this was something that couldn't really be taught. This was something that should eventually come naturally to the girls. By instinct.

"Ookini" Akiko voiced to Natsuki while softly waiving goodbye to Shizuru. "Please take good care of my girls, hm? Good night" Then headed for the car with Michiru and a waiving Mai by her side.

"Goodnight!" Natsuki waived to the parting figures in return, watching them step inside the car and drive away. _...Ah!... It's cold..._ Then hurriedly stepped inside the house and closed the door shut. Locking it securely behind her.

"Ne, Shizuru..." The bluenette huskily asked as she approached mentioned girl in the hallway. "I'm going to make some hot cocoa" The brunette that was walking ever so slowly with both hands resting on her aching back for support. "Would you like me to make you some as well?" And then the bluenette walked beside her. Grabbing her hand. Helping the girl slowly make her way to the living room.

"Ookini, Natsuki" Shizuru tiredly yet painfully voiced. "Hot Cocoa sounds perfect" And slowly sat on the comfiest couch with Natsukis help and support.

"Is, uh, the baby still kicking a lot?" Natsuki couldn't help but worry, noticing Shizurus discomfort. Her pained movements and facial expressions.

"Mn" The brunette lowly hummed her answer. Crimson slowly shutting; Eyebrows slightly furrowing. Slowly breathing through her parted lips.

_...__She looks in a lot of pain... _Natsuki couldn't help but notice, kneeling in front of the brunette. "S-Shizuru, can I?" Asking for permission to touch the girls very grown belly. To somehow help and ease her pain.

"Hey..." And fingertips started trembling as they approached warm, clothed skin. Once she had received an approving hum from the brunette. "Please be more gentle with Shizuru mommy, ne?" Natsuki softly yet clumsily caressed the brunettes clothed belly, talking to their baby. "I promise you, you can kick and jump and punch all you want once you are out of there. I'll even get you a punching bag and some gloves if you want" She tried to joke. "We can work out together!" To lighten the mood. "It'll be a lot of fun!"

Shizuru couldn't help but painfully, lowly giggle because of Natsukis sweet words. _...Ara... _Then laid her head back against the couch. _...Why is this little one being so stubborn today?... _Crimson still shut. Slowly breathing in and out through her slightly parted mouth. Staying in a comfortable silence as her body once again started to calm. Feeling the bluenettes trembling caresses. Her always soothing and gentle caresses.

"Natsuki..." The brunette finally voiced moments later. "You, did very well during today's rehearsal" Trying to think about anything else but the now subsiding pain.

"I... I wish I could do more though" Natsuki couldn't help and admit as she caressed the girls belly. A puzzled look taking over Emeralds face. "But, all mama wants me to do is just drive you guys to the hospital when the time comes" And Natsuki thought, or at least expected, to have a more active role in this event.

Akiko had appointed this sole task to Natsuki for a reason; Having a feeling that the bluenette would probably crack under nervousness, excitement, panic and pressure -As most husbands did in this occasion- once Shizuru's water broke. That is why Akiko, being the worried mother that she was, decided to have labor rehearsals since Shizurus due date was rapidly approaching. Rehearsals to help the inexperienced new mommies in the welcoming of their baby's arrival. Even more so since Shizuru had decided to give birth to the baby naturally, as crazy and painful as it was. And today was their second time preparing for such anticipated event. The previous day being their first.

- Soft Giggles - "Ara, Ara" Shizuru couldn't help and smile at Natsukis puzzled facial expressions. Now feeling much better since the pinching pain had finally stopped. _...This one lasted longer than usual..._ She realized, taking a mental note of it so that she could discuss it with her doctor over the phone the next morning. "I'm sure mama is giving Natsuki this sole task for a good reason, ne?" She reassured the kneeling girl, understanding were her mother was coming from and why she didn't give Natsuki a bigger role. "Natsuki might think its a small task, but it is a very important one" She placed a hand on the bluenettes shoulder as reassurance. "Just, try to do your best when the time comes, hm? There is no reason to be nervous. With mama staying with us we will be well prepared"

"Okay" Natsuki lowly voiced, a little disappointed. Wishing there was more for her to do. That she could help out more. -What more did she want to do? Have the baby for Shizuru? What else is there to do?- "Are you feeling better now?" She couldn't help but ask, noticing Shizurus now calmed expressions.

Shizuru nodded to the girl. "Mn, Ookini" Trying to suppress the inevitable blush that was starting to form because of the bluenettes closeness. Because of her gentle caresses. Because of her loving gestures. "Natsuki seems to know how to calm the baby so well" Shizuru observed. "Natsuki is a natural at these things. She's going to be a wonderful mother for our baby"

Natsukis cheeks turned a hint of pink because of the unexpected compliment. "Ha ha, well, the baby seems to like me a lot more than you, that's for sure" She jokingly voiced, earning her a gentle push on the shoulder from the older girl. "Oi!" And couldn't help but laugh soon after because of Shizurus adorable pout. "I'm just kidding you know" Scratching the back of her head as she laughed.

Natsuki couldn't help but smile. Feeling content and relieved that she and Shizuru were still able to act and joke around so freely like this after all the turbulent months they had to endure, after all of the ups and downs and after all of the things that had been said. She was glad that Shizuru agreed with her proposition -More like threat- And let her stay with her until Shizuru felt sure enough to be able to handle, to be able to nurse the baby on her own.

This was Natsukis baby as well. Natsuki didn't want to miss out on her precious baby's first months. First smiles. First incoherent expressions and baby words. She wanted to be able to experience parenthood to the fullest, at least for a couple of months. So Natsuki in return agreed; No, more like promised to keep a certain distance and not talk to Shizuru about giving her another chance. About giving their marriage another shot. Shizuru didn't seem interested in being romantically involved with her. She didn't want to hear it. And Natsuki didn't want to further ruin their relationship; Their friendship, by imploring; No, by forcing Shizuru to stay with her. To be a marriage again. To be her partner again.

Natsuki knew they had to maintain in good terms. They were going to have a child, a child that was a piece of them both. And Natsuki didn't want to anger, to upset Shizuru in any way. To upset her and have the privilege of visiting and being able to spend time with the baby taken away. No. Natsuki didn't want to drive the brunette away. For if she drove the brunette away the baby will undeniably have to go with her.

"Alright" Natsuki once again voiced as she stood from her kneeling position. "I'm going to go make the hot cocoa" Then announced, making her way towards the kitchen. "Do you want whipped cream or marshmallows on yours?"

_...__Ara... _Shizurus face lit up by the question. She was going to ask for both. _...Oh... That's right... _But then remembered her mothers earlier words. - Low Sigh - _...Mama's always spoiling all the fun..._ "Never mind, Natsuki. I'll just have herbal tea instead"

Natsuki raised an eyebrow. _...Must be mood swings I guess... _"Okay" Then headed back to the coffee table to grab the remote control and hand it to the brunette. "I'll be back soon with your _precious_ tea" She let her know, mocking her while heading for the kitchen.

..._I want hot cocoa though..._ Shizuru couldn't help but pout. _...With lots and lots of whipped cream... Mmmm, the heavy kind..._ And then smirked like an evil child. _...Mama doesn't have to know..._ She looked down at her belly. _...There is no way she would find out... Right, little one?..._ And with this reasoning she decided:

"Ara, Natsuki?" The brunette loudly voiced in her sweetest Kyoto-ben. Slowly standing from her sitting position on the couch. "Forget the t-tea-" But found herself unable to finish the sentence. To take a step forward. _...A-Ara!..._ For there was that pinching, throbbing pain again in her lower stomach. _...Not again..._ That pinching pain that made it hard for her to breathe. "N-Natsuki?" She tried to control her breathing, grabbing tightly onto the couches' arm rest for support. _...Breathe, Shizuru..._ Breathing in. _...Breathe..._ Breathing out.

**ooooooooooooo**

"Shizuru? Did you just say you didn't want tea?" Natsuki shouted from the kitchen, unaware of Shizurus current condition. "Shizuru?" She questioned again, but there was still no response. "Oi, Shizuru" She started to walk towards the living room. "Did you say that you didn't-" And then dropped the two empty cups she had on her hands, hurrying to the girls side, noticing she looked in pain again. "W-What happened? W-What's wrong?" Taking her hand and helping her sit down on the couch once more.

Shizuru just concentrated in breathing. _...That's it... Remain calm..._ Holding tightly onto the brunettes warm sleeveless arm. _...Good..._ It seems like the pain was now starting to slowly subside. _...Wonderful..._ And then she slowly started to open her eyes. _...Excellent..._ Eyebrows innocently arching upwards in a matter of seconds because:

"Natsuki?" The bluenettes face was bright red. "Natsuki? W-What's wrong?" And totally looked like a puppy that just had been kicked. "Why are you crying?" A puppy that just had been kicked again and again and again. Hard.

- Gulp - "N-Nothing" The bluenette painfully replied. Unable to voice anything more. To move a single muscle.

"Are you sure- Oh..." Then Shizuru noticed it. "Ara, Ara, Ara" And let go of the brunettes now purple arm. "K-Kanin-na. I-I, I Didn't realize I was holding you this tight" She voiced in her soft, embarrassed Kyoto-ben. "Does it hurt?" -What a question-

"A-Ah, No. I-It doesn't. I-It's nothing" But in reality, Natsuki thought her arm was about to fall off. Shizuru had grabbed her with an unbelievable amount of force. "What happened?" She rubbed her arm furiously, now sitting on the coffee table. In front of the brunette. "Is it the baby again?" She couldn't help but worry. "Why don't we just go to the hospital?" It always seems like the logical thing to do.

Shizuru thought about Natsukis words for a few seconds. _...It's... Probably normal... To be feeling this way..._ She reasoned. "Ara, that's not necessary, Natsuki. I'm alright now" She reassured the panicky bluenette. "It was just a little stronger than usual, that's all"

Serious Emeralds eyed tired Crimson intently. _...I don't know..._ Then stared a little more, thinking about the brunettes words. "Nn, alright" She finally grunt, not too convinced. _...It's happening a lot lately... _"But if it happens again, we're going to the hospital, No buts!"

- Low Giggles - _...She looks so cute when she's so pensive... _Shizuru noted, not saying a word.

"Oi!" Natsuki loudly warned. "That's not an acceptable answer!" And watched as the brunette slowly started to stand from the couch.

"Alright..." Shizuru softly agreed, smiling at the bluenette. "Natsuki doesn't need to yell" Using Natsukis support to stand once more. "Oh, and please do not worry about the tea. I think I'm going to retire for the night" She let the girl know.

"Oh, Okay" Natsuki voiced, slowly helping Shizuru make her way towards the bedroom. "I'm going to be downstairs working in the basement for a while. I want to have it ready before mama comes over to stay with us" Natsuki let her know; Now heading towards the bed to prepare it for Shizuru as mentioned girl headed for the restroom to change into her sleeping clothes.

"Whatever for?" Shizuru loudly questioned from the restroom.

"Well, I was thinking of having mama rest in the baby's room, you know, to give her some privacy since the baby is going to probably spend her first nights here with you" Natsuki loudly replied, fluffing the pillows. "I'll purchase another futon and sleep downstairs"

"Ara, but it's winter, Natsuki..." Kyoto-ben softly voiced seconds later, slowly making her way towards the dresser. "I'm sure Mama wont mind staying here with me" Picking up her hair brush to smooth her long Chestnut tresses. "That way Natsuki can continue sleeping comfortably and warmly in the baby's room" Then placed the brush down and made her way towards the bed. Carefully laying down using Natsukis help. "If not, then Natsuki can move her futon here and keep me and the baby company" Taking the offered book from the bluenettes hand. "I don't mind Natsuki's company at all"

Natsuki's cheeks turned a hint of pink by the brunettes comment. "A-Ah, We'll see..." She lowly replied, scratching the back of her head. "Okay, so, I'll be downstairs anyway. So If you need anything just call me, Okay?" Her right hand reached for the night stand to turn the lamp on.

"Alright, I will" Shizuru nodded in understanding. _...Ara... _Softly smiling at the bluenette. _...She's just so cute when she's all flustered..._ She couldn't help and mentally admit. But then moments later eyebrows started to slightly arch upwards in amusement. For the bluenette just nervously stood there. Nervously stood there and would not take her leave as she has stated.

"Okay" Natsuki stood there for a long moment. "So, um" Fidgeting on the spot. "Um..." Embarrassed._ ...She's staring you IDIOT!..._ Unable to express, to voice her last and most favorite request of the day.

_...Ara, Ara_... Shizuru softly smiled at the bluenette. "Natsuki can" Answering the girl's silent question. Having an idea of what the bluenette wanted to request but was too shy to voice.

In a matter of seconds, a blushing Natsuki was on her knees again. "B-Be good to Shizuru mommy, Okay baby?" She huskily whispered, caressing Shizurus belly. "Sweet dreams" Then closed Emeralds and leaned; Leaned to give the clothed belly a gentle kiss. _...I love you... And I'll see you soon_... She thought, softly resting her forehead against it. As if wanting the baby to hear her thoughts. "Goodnight" Then gave the belly another kiss and carefully rose, heading towards the door. "I'll, uh, be downstairs, okay?" She lowly repeated to the brunette. "Call me if you need anything" And turned off the rooms light. "Goodnight" Waiting for Shizuru to voice the same words in return.

_...Ara... How come only the baby get's a good night kiss?..._ Shizuru thought, watching the bluenette now standing by the door. _...A-Ara_!... "G-Goodnight" Then lowly replied with her cheeks slightly flushed. _...What am I thinking?..._ Watching as the bluenette started to walk away; Leaving the rooms door slightly open so she could hear whenever Shizuru needed her. When ever Shizuru called. _...Natsuki is just a friend..._ She repeated to herself inside her head. _...She's just a friend..._ - Sigh - And opened up her book. _...That's all she should be... _Fingers instantly finding the page she had left off the night before. _...Just a friend..._

**oOoOo**

**6 hours later; Baby Fumi's Room**

**3:28 AM**

- Sigh - Natsuki lay restless in her futon. - _"What the hell were you thinking?... That is MY baby, Shizuru!" -_ Staring blankly at the sky blue ceiling above her. - _"What the hell did you think?" - _Unable to rest. - _"That I was just going to let you walk out of my life?"_ - To close Emeralds and rest. - _"That I was going to let you do whatever the hell you want?"_ - Remembering the harsh words she had previously voiced. - _"Why didn't you tell me about this? How long were you planning to keep this from me? Have you finally gone TOTALLY FUCKING INSANE?" -_ The harsh words she had angrily shouted at the brunette two and a half weeks ago. - _"That is MY CHILD... MY CHILD and you know it. So don't you dare, Shizuru. Don't you fucking dare and try and keep me away!" - _Unaware of why Shizuru had left the house in the first place. Unaware of why she had woken up at home without the brunette. Cold. Alone.

_...I'm an idiot... _Natsuki had been scared. Extremely angry. Confused. Scared. For she had been suddenly awaken by Hirokis phone call at five in the morning that day. She had been awaken; But only to find that the brunette was no longer at home with her. That she had gone off to the hospital. That she had ran away.

In that phone call, Hiroki had informed Natsuki that Shizuru's memories had finally returned. And once Natsuki heard this, she instantly jumped to conclusions; Instantly thought the brunette wanted nothing to do with her. That the brunette wanted her out of her and her baby's life. That those were the reasons she had left once more. Left once again without an explanation. Without a word.

And Natsuki, consumed by anger, by rage; Instantly hanged up the phone call and stormed off to her neighbors house. -But why her neighbors house, you ask?- Natsuki had noticed that Shizuru had driven off with her car, so Natsuki headed to her neighbors house to borrow theirs so that she could get to the hospital right away. So that she could force Shizuru to come back home with her.

- _"K-Kanin-na, N-Natsuki" - _The brunette had whispered, Crimson unable to meet Emeralds as Emeralds shouted in anger at her. -_ "I-I... Wanted to tell you about the baby... I-I... Was... Going to tell you" - _But Emeralds kept on pacing angrily back and forth in the hospitals room. Not hearing a word the sitting, shivering brunette had voiced. - _"K-Kanin-na" - _For Emeralds were enraged. So enraged they did not notice the sorrow in Kyoto-bens voice. The shakiness in her faint words. The pain and guilt Crimson expressed because of Smith Sandy's death.

So yes, Emeralds kept on, kept on pacing back and forth unaware of Shizurus feelings. Of Shizurus words. Shouting angrily away. Shouting angrily away at the brunette until:

- _"T-The reason I-I" - _Until Emeralds were forced to stop. To stop and finally notice the tears._ - "I-I... Don't know what I'm having... Whether it's... A boy or a girl is... I-Is b-because" - _The tears that had been landing all of this time on fragile, pail, fisted, trembling hands. - _"I-I wanted... Natsuki to... To be by my side when I was told" -_ Trembling hands that now gripped tightly onto Natsukis hand. - _"K-Kanin-na, Natsuki" - _Forcing Emeralds to listen. _- "I-I... Wanted to tell you... I"- _Begging Emeralds to hear._ - "I w-was going to tell you" - _Imploring Emeralds to understand. - _"Please, N-Natsuki... Please... Not now... Not... Now... I... I can't" -_ Requesting Emeralds to leave her alone.

You see, when Shizuru woke up at three in the morning that day with all of her memories in tact; Wrapped in Natsukis warm embrace, for the first time in a long time she felt like she was at home again. Like everything was going to be alright again. Because Natsuki was there. Because Natsuki understood. Because Natsuki cared.

But Shizuru had to hurriedly leave the house that morning. Without voicing an explanation, without saying a word, because she felt she didn't have enough time. Because she felt she wasn't going to make it to the hospital in time. Because Sandy, her driver, her friend, was going to die. He was going to die in that hospital. He was going to die all alone. And Shizuru didn't want that. Shizuru wanted to be by his side. She felt guilty, responsible for his condition. She felt like she owed him this much.

So the only reason Shizuru had left Natsuki without saying a word, was because her conscience had gotten the better of her. Because she had to make it to the hospital on time. Because she wanted Sandy to know. She wanted Sandy to sense, to feel, to hear her apology. Otherwise she would never be able to move on. To leave this behind. She already had enough skeletons in her closet, specially because of all the horrible things she had done during the Carnival. Because of her tragic past. She knew that her conscience wouldn't be able to take anymore slaughter. Anymore guilt. Anymore blood. Anymore death. Shizuru had to make it to the hospital on time for her own sanity's sake.

- Sigh - And now, Natsuki just lay there, tossing and turning restless in her futon, staring blankly at the sky blue ceiling; And ever so often at the light green walls. Wondering. Thinking: What if?

What if she wouldn't have jumped to conclusions? What if she would have noticed Crimsons sorrow from the beginning? Crimsons pain? What if she wouldn't have said all those things she had said, and comforted Shizuru instead of making accusations and yelling at her? Would Crimson had willingly returned home with her? Would Crimson had given Emeralds a chance to save their marriage? Their bond? Their love?

This uncertainty was driving restless Emerald orbs insane. Totally and completely insane.

- Sigh - _...I really am an Idiot... _Natsuki slowly rose to a sitting position on the futon. _...Such an idiot..._ Bringing both hands up to her sleepy face. "What is wrong with me?" Rubbing it in frustration. _...I should notice these things!..._ And then let her body fall back on the futon. Both hands now resting on the back of her Raven head. _...No wonder she doesn't want to be with me..._ Closing Emeralds for just a few seconds. _...I just keep making the same mistakes..._ Then opened them up and stared blankly at the ceiling above her again. Hoping all of these thoughts would soon go away. Natsuki wanted to sleep. She wanted to fall asleep and dream. For in her dreams she never felt anguish, sorrow, nor pain. In her dreams Shizuru's Crimson eyes were always smiling at her. Her pink lips kissing her. Her heart loving her. Her hands adoring her. In her dreams she always slept wrapped up in the brunettes loving embrace.

**ooooooooooo**

**Same Time; Shizuru's Room**

"Nnnhh" Shizuru slowly shifted to her right side on the bed. "Hmmnn" Painfully awaking from her not so peaceful sleep. _...A-Ara... N-Not again..._ Slowly rising to a sitting position. "Nnnnhhh" Hoping that this action would reduce some of her discomfort, some of this unwanted, unbearable pain. - Low Pants - But it was futile. No matter what she did, how she lay, how she sat, how she breathed; The pain would only increase by each passing second.

"Mmmmm" Crimson shut tightly, lips slightly parted, shakily breathing in and out through her mouth. "Nnnnhh" Bringing a hand up to her very sweaty forehead, while the other held her body up straight on the bed. "A-Ara!" And was surprised, for she could now also feel moisture below her.

- Low Pants - _...Did I... Accidentally wet the bed?..._ She wondered, shakily rising from the bed. "How... Did this... Happen?" She voiced between breaths while painfully taking small steps. Heading towards the restroom. "Mmmmnnnnnnn" But she wasn't able to get to her desired destination. To get very far. For she was in too much pain. "What... Is... This?" And she had also just realized something. "Could it be... That the baby... Is early?" For she just realized her water broke. "Nnnnnnhhhhh" And when the water broke, it was signal of the baby's arrival. "N-Natsuki" That the baby will soon be born. "N-NATSUKI!"

**ooooooooooooo**

"N-NATSUKI!" Echoed desperate Kyoto-ben throughout the hall's walls.

"W-What the!" Natsuki instantly jumped out from the futon. _...Shizuru..._ Rushing towards the desperate scream. The desperate voice. "Shizuru, what's wrong?" Swinging the door open. "What happened?" Rushing to the shivering brunettes side. "Say something!"

"N-Natsuki..." Shizuru held on tightly to the bluenettes hand as Natsuki helped her sit on the bed again. "It's..." Her other hand rested on her lower stomach. Heavily panting. "N-Natsuki, the b-baby... It's- AHHHH!" And yelled loudly in pain again.

Natsuki started trembling. "Uh?" Feeling moisture on her feet. "What is-" Emeralds looked down, and: "Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god-"

"N-Natsuki..." Shizuru tried to calm down. "Natsuki, l-listen" And to calm the panicky bluenette as well. "I-It's okay- Nnnnnnnnnhhhhh" But the pain was just too much to bare.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god-" Natsuki just kept repeating. Standing there. Panicking. Not knowing what to do.

"N-Natsuki" Shizuru tried again. Trying to calm her breathing. "Natsuki, listen t-to me" And brought both hands to the bluenettes face. Guiding it closer to hers. "N-Natsuki..." Closing Crimson. Resting her damped forehead against the bluenettes. "Remember... What w-we... Did t-today?" Heavily panting. Trying to calm down. To breathe. "What m-mama said?"

"Y-Yea..." Natsuki shakily voiced. "Yea" A little more confident this time. "I-I, I think I do"

"G-Good..." Shizuru breathed out. "Good" Licking her very dry lips this time. "A-Alight" Preparing herself, feeling another wave of pain approaching. Another wave of pain closing in. "G-Go, N-Natsuki" And pushed the girl away from her. "Go... D-Down the... List" She voiced between pants. "G-Go... I-I'll... I'll be alright" And held on to the sheets below her tightly. Very, very tightly. "AAAAHHHHHH!" Screaming in pain yet again.

**oooooooooooo**

"It's early oh my god its early oh my god-" Was all Natsuki could repeat as she remembered what they did during rehearsal today. "Call emergency call emergency call emergency..." Leaving the brunettes side. Rushing to the phone and dialing the desired number as Shizurus screams echoed in the house. Making her a million times more nervous.

"THE BABY IS COMING!" She yelled to the attendant that had picked up the phone. "CALM DOWN? W-WHAT DO YOU MEAN CALM DOWN! THE BABY IS EARLY! THE BABY IS COMING!" And hanged up the phone, forgetting to let the attendant know that they were on their way to the hospital. Forgetting to let her know who the patient was and to be ready for her arrival.

"Get the bag get the bag get the bag get the bag-" Natsuki nervously chanted, rushing to the baby's room to pick up the bag Akiko had prepared for them the day before. Once she found it, she secured it over her shoulder and kept on:

"Get the car get the car get the car get the car-" She rushed to the side door which would take her straight to the garage, straight to the car. But then:

"No" Natsuki stopped in front of the door, looking at it for just two seconds. Going over the procedures again. "Get Shizuru's jacket, then get Shizuru, then tell her that shes doing great and that everything's going to be alright, and THEN take Shizuru to the car!" She reasoned, instantly rushing back to the front of the house to pick up the brunettes jacket that was hanging inside the front closet.

**oOoOo**

**Seven hours Later; Tokyo General Hospital**

**Shizuru's Room**

"Fumi" Natsuki smilingly whispered, "Fujino-Kuga, Fumi" Repeating Shizuru's earlier words as she intently watched the sleeping newborn. The sleeping newborn that lay in her medical crib. "Fujino... Kuga" Natsuki whispered once more, mesmerized by her baby's beauty. By her baby's name. Her baby's name that also carries a part of hers. Her name that indeed proves that she is also hers.

"Congratulations, Natsuki!" Mai cheerfully walked into the room, rushing to the bluenettes side. Happy by the early, unexpected news. "Wow~" She whispered now next to her friend. Watching the baby as well. "She is amazing, Natsuki!"

"Yea" Natsuki lovingly replied, "She is" Emeralds never leaving her baby girl's sight. "She really is" Guiding a finger down to the baby's tiny, fisted hand. Caressing her gently this way.

Violets looked around. "Where's Shizuru?" She couldn't help and ask, noticing the empty medical bed.

"She's resting upstairs. The nurses will bring her down soon" Natsuki replied, still smiling. "It was a very long delivery" Noticing how her baby girl opened her tiny fisted hand and was now loosely holding on to her finger. "This little one seemed so eager to be born at first" She lowly kept on, "But apparently had changed her mind half way out"

"Ha ha, don't we all!" Mai laughingly stated. "It is a cruel world ne, who wouldn't think about it twice?" Then bent a little to carry the baby. Noticing that she was not sleeping; That she was in fact awake. She just hasn't opened her tiny beautiful eyes yet.

"W-What are you doing?" Natsuki voiced in panic, watching the girl.

"What do you mean?" Mai replied, taken aback by Natsukis reaction. By her sudden outburst. "She's so cute I just have to pick her up!"

"But... S-She's so small!" Natsuki stated nervously. "You might hurt her! Put her down!"

_...Oh gosh, I should have known she was going to be one of those kind of moms... _"You're over exaggerating like always, Natsuki" Mai couldn't help but voice between laughs. "Here, why don't you carry her?"

"Uh? N-No, I prefer to watch her from here" Natsuki took a step back, "J-Just lay her back down!" And pointed to the medical crib.

Mai raised an eyebrow. "Have you held her yet, Natsuki?" Very curious of what her answer will be.

"Of course!" The bluenette spat, cheeks flushed. "Hiroki-san let me hold her as soon as she was born!" -Ha! More like surprised her to it-

Natsuki was there by Shizuru's side the entire time during labor, during the delivery. Holding Shizurus hand. Helping Shizuru breathe. Rubbing her sweaty back. Asking Shizuru to hold on just a little bit more. To man up and push. - And Shizuru indeed pushed. The bluenette, that its, all the way to the other side of the room!-

Natsuki was there to cut the baby's umbilical chord once she was born. To hear her baby's first gentle cries. To hear her baby's soft voice. Once Hiroki had made sure that the baby was alright, he immediately passed the bloody newborn to the staring, speechless, amazed bluenette. And Natsuki had to hold her for she was given to her with no warning at all.

So yes, for about thirty seconds Natsuki felt her baby girl in her arms. And then passed her on to the very emotional brunette.

"Then here..." Mai stepped closer to the bluenette. "I want to see you hold her" But the bluenette just took another step back. "Oh come on Natsuki! Shes just a baby" She voiced between laughs. "She doesn't even have teeth yet, she wont bite!" Then joked.

"A-Ah... I don't know. I-I don't think its such a good idea, Mai" Natsuki nervously voiced. Scared. _...She's so small..._ Scared to hold her baby girl. _...What if I hold her too tight?..._ To hold her and accidentally harm her. _...What if I drop her?..._

"But how will she know that you love her then?" Mai asked the girl while smiling at the baby in her arms.

"What do you mean? She'll know, I'll tell her all the time!" Natsuki nervously spat back.

"She's a baby, Natsuki..." Mai softly stated the obvious. "The only way she will know you love and care for her is if you hold her. If she feels your warmth..." Then stepped closer to the bluenette. "You can tell her you love her by using words, but she wont be able to understand you yet" And without any warning carefully handed the baby to the bluenette.

"H-Hey, what are- Oi!" Natsuki's cheeks turned slightly pink. She was now holding the baby in her arms. "M-Mai!" She whined. Totally scared. Wide eyed.

_...I wonder what all of Fuuka would say if they saw their Ice Princess like this... _"See?" Mai smiled at the blushing, panicky girl. "She wont bite" Then smirked. "We'll, not yet at least" Then took a step back once she made sure the baby was alright in Natsukis arms. "I'm going to let everyone know they can come in now. They are all dying to meet the baby. I'll be right back!" And left Natsuki all alone. All alone with the baby in her arms.

_...She's so... Small... So... So soft..._ Natsuki noticed. Emeralds staring amazingly at the tiny baby. _...And so... Beautiful..._ Then loosened up her stiff posture a little. _...This is not so bad..._ And started slowly pacing back and forth in the white room. _...No... This is not that bad at all..._ Smiling at the baby in her arms. At her baby girl. _...If... This is the only way I can show you that I love you, then... I'll always hold you this way... I promise..._ And moments later Emeralds looked up. Looked up for she had heard soft words being gasped:

"Ara~" The now blushing Shizuru softly gasped. Lips slightly parted. _...She looks... Beautiful... _Sitting on her wheel chair. Totally speechless. Staring in awe at the bluenette ahead.

"Hi, I-I..." Natsuki's cheeks turned a hint of pink. Embarrassed by being caught in her motherly act. "I was just-"

"Fujino-san?" Voiced the nurse behind Shizuru. "I'll help you stand so that you can lay on your bed, hm?"

"O-Ookini" Shizuru voiced, being forced to break her stare from the Raven haired girl.

**ooooooooooo**

_...Ne... Fumi-chan?... _Natsuki stared for a few moments at the newborn. _...When are you going to open your eyes?... _Waiting for the nurse to finish tending to Shizuru. _...How do I know that you're awake?... _And when she noticed that the nurse had finished and was starting to take her leave she proceeded to the sitting brunettes side on the bed.

"I, I think she's awake. Do you want to hold her, Shizuru?" Natsuki asked the brunette. "Mai said she wont bite. At least not yet" She tried to joke, then took a step closer and took a seat next to the brunette on the bed. "You ready?"

- Low Giggles - "Ara~ Natsuki is such a natural at these things" Shizuru lightly joked, noticing Natsukis stiffness. Her carefulness. Her thoughtfulness. Her clumsiness. "I'm ready" And then Natsuki carefully handed the baby to her. "Ara..." Completely mesmerized. "Natsuki, this is our baby" Whispering in awe. "She is so beautiful, Natsuki"

"Yes, she is" Natsuki softly whispered in return, never leaving her sitting position next to the brunette. Very gently, very lovingly caressing her ex-wife's clothed back. "She really is beautiful, Shizuru" Then leaned a little and gave her baby girl a soft kiss on the forehead. "She's truly perfect" And straightened up again, Emeralds softly smiling at beautiful, glowing Crimson orbs next to her.

"Arigato" Natsuki whispered once more, resting her forehead against the brunettes. _...I love you... _Her nose lightly touching hers. "Really, Shizuru. Arigato" And gave her a light, soft, five second peck on the lips. "Arigato" Once again looking down at the tiny creature in the girls arms.

Shizuru smiled to the bluenette. _...Ookini, Natsuki... _Bringing a hand up to caress her cheek. Giving her a soft peck there in return. _...Ookini... _Then followed the girls actions and also looked down to stare at their baby girl. Her forehead still resting lightly against the bluenettes own. Staying like this for a few moments, until:

_...Ara... _Emeralds and Crimson both smiled, staring in amazement for their baby girl had finally started to open her sleepy, beautiful, Crimson eyes.

"Hi there, baby girl" Shizuru lovingly whispered seconds later to the blinking little girl. "I am Shizuru, your mommy" She softly kept on, bending a little to give her baby girl a kiss on her tiny, fisted hand. "And this is Natsuki, she is also your mommy" The brunette smilingly whispered to the baby again. "Do you want to say hi to Natsuki mommy?" Then carefully, and very gently started to hand the baby back to the very stiff, nervous bluenette. "Let's say hi to Natsuki mommy, hm?" And now the little girl was in said mommy's hands.

"H-Hi there" Natsuki whispered to the staring baby in her arms. "Hi" And stayed quiet like this for a few moments more until the brunette once again spoke:

"Look, Natsuki" Shizuru smilingly whispered. "I think she's smiling" Staring at their beautiful little girl. The little girl that resembled a piece of them both.

**oOoOo**

**4 Months Later; Baby Fumis Room**

"I love you" Emeralds softly smiled at the tiny creature in her arms. Being extra careful not to drop her or hold her too tight while she slowly paced back and forth around the room. "Very much" Trying to get her baby girl to fall asleep. "Very, very, very much" But her baby girl seemed to have other plans in mind. She was wide awake! "Mm hmm, I do" Tiny Crimson staring happily back at her Raven haired mommy. "Yes, I do" Broadly smiling at her. "Always, always" Tiny fingers holding tightly to Natsukis slender one. Never releasing from its tight hold. "So please go to sleep, hm? You're supposed to be asleep right now" But her baby girl just kept on smiling at her as she talked. "It's already way past your bed time" Smiling at her and voicing happy giggling baby sounds. As if Natsuki was telling the funniest jokes in the world.

_...__You are so adorable... _Natsuki could only smile at the little girl. _...Completely adorable..._ And kept on walking around the room with the baby in her arms. _...You look just like your mommy... _Hoping little Fumi would fall asleep soon. _...And so stubborn... Did you get that from her too?... _-No, Natsuki. She learned that from you!-

"Alright, how about I tell you a story?" Natsuki tried to bargain with her. "Will you fall asleep if I told you a story, Shiaki?"

Shiaki. That's the nickname Natsuki secretly gave her baby girl. She wished that she had found this name out when Shizuru had asked her if she wanted to name the baby at the time she gave birth. But Natsuki, being mesmerized by the bloody newborn, could not think or voice anything. Just smiled amazingly at the new life the doctors had forced her to hold as soon as she was born. She was truly speechless once she heard the tiny creatures first cries. She was truly out of words.

"You know, I used to have a dog when I was a little girl" Natsuki kept on. Not really knowing what story to tell the baby. _...I should probably get some princess books from the bookstore..._ "His name was Duran. He was a really good boy, a good friend" She was gently cradling the baby as she walked. "I really loved playing with him, and bathing him" Emeralds never leaving tiny Crimson in her arms. "When you're older, If Shizuru mommy doesn't mind, I can get you your own Duran" The bluenette kept on, not noticing the figure that now stood by the door. Listening to her conversation. "We can take him to the park and have lots and lots of fun with him. He could protect you from harm when I'm not around, and be your best friend too"

"Ara, Ara" Shizuru softly voiced in surprise. "How can she still be awake?" Watching the scene from the door. "I thought you said she was ready to sleep?"

Natsuki had voiced about an hour earlier that she was going to take baby Fumi to her crib. And that once the baby had fallen asleep she would come back and continue to help Shizuru with her packing. But then half an hour passed, and there was no sign of the bluenette. And then half an hour more; And Shizuru had to momentarily pause what she was doing for she couldn't help but wonder what was taking Natsuki so long to return. _...She's too soft with her... _And of course now she understood why. _...She will never fall asleep at this rate..._

"Well" The bluenette shrugged; Turning around to stare at Crimson who still stood by the door. "She was yawning a lot back when she was lying on the bed" Natsuki answered the brunette. "But she doesn't seem sleepy anymore. Maybe she changed her mind?" And returned Emeralds to tiny Crimson in her arms. "Did you change your mind?" She asked the baby in her sweetest, husky voice. "Did you?" Showering her with sweet, loving kisses as she talked.

..._Ara... She's just so cute... _"Of course she changed her mind" Soft Kyoto-ben answered for the baby. Taking a step towards the Raven haired Hime. Towards her ex-wife. "And honestly, how could she not when you are giving her all this attention?" She stopped in front of the bluenette, smiling softly at tiny orbs that matched her own. Caressing her baby girls' soft Raven head with one finger. "Natsuki mommy spoils you way too much, right Shiaki-chan?" She voiced to the cooing baby; Slightly bending to give her a peck on the forehead.

_...Oi! How does she know about that name?... _But of course Shizuru knew. Natsuki has subconsciously called the baby 'Shiaki' in her presence before. "I-I, I can spoil her all I want!" Natsuki slightly blushed, also noticing how close the brunette was standing. "She's..." How her long Chestnut tresses slightly brushed against her fingers when she slightly bent to kiss the baby. "S-She's the little Hime of the house" How her sweet scent surrounded all of her senses. Making it hard for the bluenette to think of anything else but her. Her lips. Her skin. _...Control your self, Baka!... _Shizuru was so close. Way too close. Painfully close. Excruciatingly close.

"Alright" The brunette sweetly voiced once more. But this time the sweetness was directed towards the nervous bluenette. "Give her a goodnight kiss and lay her on the crib so she can finally fall asleep on her own" Distancing herself a little from the Raven haired Hime and their baby girl. "Remember, the movers are coming early tomorrow morning so we have to finish packing my things tonight" Then headed for the night light to turn it on. "Natsuki said that she would help me, or is Natsuki backing down on her word?"

..._Oh, that's right... _"N-No, of course not!" Natsuki tried to defend herself. Placing Emeralds on the now slim retreating form. "Can't, you stay a little longer though?" She frowningly questioned.

"Ara" Once Shizuru had turned the night light on she headed towards the door to turn the rooms' light off. "We've already talked about this, Natsuki" And she didn't want to repeat herself yet again. She was done having that conversation.

- Sigh - Natsuki frowned once more. Emeralds now staring at tiny Crimson in her arms. "I wish you didn't have to go" She whispered, heading towards the crib. "I'm going to miss you so much" And brought the baby's tiny hand to her lips. Giving her a goodnight kiss.

..._Don't do that... _"Natsuki acts like she wasn't expecting this" Shizuru softly voiced seconds later, noticing Natsukis solemn facial expressions. "Like we didn't agree to this" And she really didn't want to see the bluenette like that. In pain. The sight of her in pain hurt Shizuru. Bothered her deep within somehow. _...Of course... She... Is the mother of my child..._ She tried to reason with her inner emotions. Trying to convince herself that there wasn't the slightest chance that she still had feelings for this girl. _...And I do care for her... Why wouldn't it bother me?... It should bother me..._

"I know" The truth is, Natsuki had been dreading this day ever since the moment she had agreed upon it. Since the moment Shizuru recovered her memories. "It's just..." She carefully laid the baby in her crib. "I didn't think this day would come so soon, that's all" And softly smiled at the cooing baby. _...So cute..._ Caressing her bare kicking feet with her fingertips.

- Low Sigh - _...I couldn't agree with you more... _Shizuru headed back towards the bluenette. "Ara, Ara" And stood next to her in front of the crib. Their arms slightly touching. "You're acting as if we're moving across the country" She covered the lower half of little Fumi's body with her light pink baby blanket. "We are just going to be thirty minutes away, are we not?" Softly smiling at the playful baby as she said this. Caressing her tiny fingers with her own. Then staying in a comfortable silence for a few moments more.

"Natsuki knows she can visit anytime she wants" Kyoto-ben softly voiced once more, slightly turning to face the bluenette. "As often as she wants" Resting a hand on the bluenettes shoulder; Using this action as a reassurance of her words. "Please, do not feel like I'm, taking her away from you" Crimson softly smiled their true smile at Emeralds. "I would never do that. She is yours as well" And slowly brought the hand up to the bluenettes face. Smoothly tucking messy Raven tresses behind the girls' warm ear. "I, want you to always be a part of her life" She found her breathing had somehow become heavy by feeling the familiar warmth caress her skin. "And, a part of mine" That familiar, comfortable warmth that used to wrap itself around her body so long ago. "Always" That warmth that used to make her feel secure when she slept. _...Always..._ That warmth that used to make her feel so incredibly loved whenever they touched. "Hm?"

Shizuru found herself subconsciously being pulled towards that comfortable warmth; Towards that familiar, alluring scent. Crimson slowly leaving Emeralds; Leaving Emeralds but only to stare at her slightly parted lips instead. _...Ara~..._ Natsukis warm, sensual lips. Her sensual lips that used to always captivate and excite Shizuru in ways she could never explain. _...I wonder..._ Natsukis warm tongue that used to completely weaken her walls with each perfect, loving, passionate stroke. _...I wonder, if... They are still as warm as before..._

_...__W-What is she staring at?... _Natsuki could only stare nervously at the girl in front of her. She was already feeling uneasy because of the girls proximity. And was now trying her hardest not to make a single sound. A single movement; For she could Sense, no, Feel a change in the brunettes body language. In the brunettes touch. In Crimsons stare.

..._Oh god... _Emeralds slowly closing. Her body instantly relaxing, feeling Shizurus fingertips running down her face. _...Shizuru... _Shizurus fingertips that were feeling their way to her slightly parted lips. _...A-Ah..._ Gently and very slowly outlining her bottom lip with her thumb. _...Mmmmm... _The brunettes gentle touch that always dominated her senses. Her body. Her soul. Leaving her feeling completely numb. Intoxicatingly numb.

_...__I want to know..._ Crimson started to slowly close as she leaned forward. _...To feel... If... They are still as warm as before..._ Fingers now traveling down Natsukis neck. Then lower; Down the bluenettes clothed arms. _...If they taste the same as before..._ Wrapping themselves loosely around the bluenettes thin waist. _...If they feel as soft as before..._ And slowly yet subconsciously captured the bluenettes trembling lips with her own.

..._So... Warm..._ Shizuru couldn't help but smile into the kiss, satisfied with her findings. With her discovery. _...So soft... _Her breathing slowly becoming as labored as the bluenettes. _...Mmmmm... So good..._ As their tongues ever so gently, ever so slowly stroke the others ever so passionately. So intimately. _...I want more..._ Her hands pulling the bluenette much, much closer to her body. _...I... _Much, much closer into their embrace. _...I want... _Completely pressing their bodies together as one. _...I want to feel more..._ Her body acting on pure instinct and instinct alone. Lifting the bluenette a little knowing that by impulse Natsuki would wrap her arms around her neck and her legs around her hips. "Mmmmm" And started to slowly walk out of the baby's room and into the hallway with the girl in her arms. _...You taste so good..._ Pressing the girl tightly against the wall. "Mmmmm" Never parting their lips.

"Mmm" Natsuki couldn't help and lowly moan into the kiss. "Mmmmm" Feeling her aching, needy core pressed tightly against the brunette. _...Shizuru... __What does this mean?... _She wrapped her arms tighter around the girls neck. _...Do you still... _Pulling her much, much closer. _...Love me?... _Deepening the kiss. "Mmmmm" Aching to feel much, much more of her. Of her warmth. Of her touch. Of her lips.

Shizuru parted their lips. _...Why do you always taste so good?..._ And immediately started to suck and bite her way down to the bluenettes neck. "Mmm" Earning her a desperate whimper from the girl. _...And make such heavenly sounds?..._

Natsuki tilted her head back. Granting Shizuru better access to her neck. - Gasps - And unwrapped her legs from the girls hips, resting them on the ground once more. "Ah!" Gasping for air while bringing a hand to the brunettes chin. Lifting it a little. "Mmmmm" And once again her lips found the brunettes. Engaging in another fierce kiss. "Mmmm" But this time the kiss didn't start as soft and gentle as before. _...Shizuru... _This kiss was entirely different. Entirely desperate. Entirely passionate. Entirely needy. _...I love you... _Natsuki was asking for more. _...I love you..._ For much, much more.

Natsuki started to unbutton Shizurus silky sleeping blouse as they kissed. _...Tell me you still want me..._ Blindingly guiding the brunette towards the bedroom as she did this. _...That you still love me..._ Then pressed the brunettes body against the bedrooms door, shutting it closed. _...I need you to tell me..._ And parted from the kiss. "Shizuru, I..." Trying to control her frantic breathing by slowing down the pace. _...I need to know..._ By very, very slowly; Yet very gently; Caressing the brunettes neck with her shivering lips. _...Show me..._ Earning her a low, needy whimper from the brunette.

_...What are we doing?..._ Shizuru came to her senses as soon as she heard her name being huskily whispered. _...We... Shouldn't be doing this..._ But she couldn't stop herself. _...Natsuki..._ Her body wanted this. Needed this. "Mmm" She was frustrated. _...Natsuki..._ Sexually frustrated. Extremely aroused. Extremely turned on.

_...I don't want to..._ - Low Pants - _...Mess everything up between us..._ Shizuru bit her lip and tilted her head back a little, Crimson tightly closed, enjoying her undeniable ecstasy. "Mmmmmm" Enjoying Natsuki's lips caressing her skin. ..._We should stop... We... We shouldn't..._ Feeling as the bluenettes fingertips roamed past her heaving chest. _...We... We shouldn't be doing this..._ Roaming lower and lower by the second. "Ahhhh" Slowly yet clumsily untying her silky sleeping shorts. - Low Pants - Letting it fall on its own onto the floor. _...Natsuki..._ Now feeling the girls body, "Mmmmm" The girls heat, tightly pressed against her almost bare skin.

Natsuki instantly pressed her body against the now almost nude brunette. _...Damn it..._ Arms leaning against the wooden door behind the girl. Fists tightening. Resisting the urge of wrapping her arms around her. Of carrying her to bed. _...Damn it, Shizuru..._ Eyebrows furrowing in frustration as she rested her forehead against the brunettes. Taking in her intoxicating yet painfully sweet scent. Warmth. _...What am I?... _The sound of her frantic gasps. The feel of fingers caressing the back of her Raven scalp. _...What am I to you?..._ Emeralds staring at Crimson intently; Questioningly for a few moments. _...Damn it, Shizuru... _Until she couldn't take the distance anymore. And once again fiercely, forcibly, claimed the brunettes tender lips as her own. Engaging in a powerful, lustful kiss.

_...Natsuki..._ Shizuru found herself being guided towards the center of the room. Towards the bed as they passionately kissed. _...Why can't I stop this?..._ Realizing how hard it was to get her body to react in a logical way. To be able to control herself. Her actions. _...Why?..._ To be able to set free from the bluenette's arms. The bluenettes hold. The bluenettes caress. _...Why am I... Hesitating?..._ But she didn't really want to find out. Afraid of the answer. _...What does this mean?... _Of the outcome. Of the truth.

"Hmnnnn" Shizuru couldn't help but whimper into the kiss. Feeling soft, cool fabric suddenly caress her bare back. "Nnnnnn" Arching her back a little. Now feeling the bluenettes weight on her. The bluenette that now lay on top of her. "Mmmm" The bluenette that caressed her bare chest with one hand. - Gasps - And that moments later parted their lips. Stopping all of her movements only to raise a little and take off her own t-shirt.

"W-Wait" Shizuru was able to shakily whisper. "Just" Grabbing tightly onto Natsukis t-shirt. "Wait" Preventing the girl from taking it off. "S-Stop" Trying to regain some, Little, Any control.

Natsuki felt the brunette below her slowly raise as well. Emeralds slowly closing. Hearing. Sensing. Feeling the trembling figure gasping for air. "Shizuru" The trembling figure whose words and actions did not coincide with each other at all.

"Natsuki..." Shizuru whispered again. Crimson shutting, eyebrows furrowing, trying so hard to control her frantic breathing. "Natsuki, we" The tip of her nose now roaming the bluenettes left cheek. Traveling closer and closer to her dangerous, sexy lips. "We shouldn't" Her right hand that pulled the shaky bluenette much, much closer to her. To her trembling body. To her heaving chest. "We... We can't" While the other caressed the bluenettes warm neck. Starting to roam lower and lower each passing second. Caressing the girls upper back.

_...This is crazy..._ Natsuki gasped for air. Aroused. Completely and extremely aroused. "Mmmmmmm" Feeling gentle caresses. "Shizuru" Sensing hesitation from the brunette below her. But also sensing her desire. Her burning desire. Her frustration. Her undeniable needs.

"Shizuru" Natsuki huskily whispered to the brunette moments later. Leaning forward, laying her back down on the bed. "Mmmm" Pressing her body against hers. Earning her a desperate whimper from the bruenette.

- Gasps - "Mmmmm" Shizuru bit her lip. Feeling as the girl above pinned both her arms above her head. "AAAhhhh" As one of the girls hands started to roam down her bare arm. "Mmmm" Then traveling lower and lower past her breasts. Past her waist. Slowly parting her legs. "Natsuki" Pressing her body tightly against her heated core.

_...Ara, Ara, Ara... _Crimson slightly opened to stare at Emeralds above her. At her lips. _...We can't do this..._ Trying to muster whatever strength she could and stop this before it was too late. Before her hips started its desperate, pleasurable dance on its own. Its dance that would bring her to pure ecstasy. "N-Natsuki, sto-" But she wasn't able to voice her thoughts, for the girl above her interrupted her words:

"It..." Natsuki started. Frustrated. Gasping for air. "It, doesn't have to" Emeralds staring at Crimson below her. Sensing her increasing frustration as well. "Mean anything" It was crazy to stop now. With all the heat, all the emotions that had been building up inside them. All the emotions that had been building up with each kiss. Each caress. Each whimper. Each touch. And all these emotions had had enough. All these emotions were now begging to be released. It was just crazy. Crazy to stop now. To stop now and pretend that nothing happened. And Natsuki knew it.

"It's just, sex" Natsuki once again lowly voiced. Knowing that these were the words the brunette wanted, needed to hear. -Or so she thought-

"It's just..." Shizuru whispered. "Sex" Repeated. _...It's just... Sex?..._ And she didn't know what to think of this sentence. Of these words. She had suddenly felt a pang in her chest. _...It's just sex?... _But what was it exactly? What did that pang really mean? Shizuru wasn't sure whether what she had felt was dissapointment, anger, hurt. Or whether it was in fact relief. _...It's just sex?..._ But how could it be relief? No. It couldn't be relief.

"It's just sex" Natsuki lowly yet painfully confirmed. Then instantly found herself being roughly pulled down. "Mmmmm" Finding herself drowning in another fierce, explosive, passionate kiss. "Mmmmm" Her hips that were now slowly starting to dance, grind against the brunettes heated, pounding, needy core. "Mmmmmmmmmm" Wanting to give ultimate pleasure to the brunette below. To give her all to the girl she loved. To the girl she adored.

But who was Natsuki kidding? And who was Shizuru trying to fool? Sure, Sex with another human being could probably be; Could probably mean just that. A three lettered word. A meaningless word. Sex.

But sex with with each other was something else. Something else and they both could feel it. It was magic. It was passion. It was gentle. It was desperate. It was calm. It was rough. It was dynamite. It was love.

Yes, sex with each other wasn't just sex. For sex with each other could never be just sex. Sex with each other was a Passionate ballad. An Emotional, Sensual, Accelerating, Pleasurable dance. It was love in the making. Love in its True, Pure, Raw form. It was Love. Yes, it was that four lettered word. It was Love. Always Love.

**oOoOo**

**Flash Forward**

**17 Months Later**

"A-Ah... I can't believe I'm going to be late for my meeting again!" Natsuki voiced as she rushed out of bed. To-ta-lly naked. Noticing the time. "Where the hell are my clothes!" Emeralds searching around the room. Fumbling over the thrown fabric that lay on the floor. "Finally..." And once she had found what she was looking for she headed straight towards the restroom. Hurriedly dressing herself on her way there to gain some time. "Toothpaste toothpaste" Grabbing her toothbrush. "Ahhh!" Trying her hardest to hurry. To head out the door.

- Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz -

"Mm?" Then finished drying her washed face and tossed the towel aside, rushing towards the buzzing object. Thinking that it might ber her boss that was calling her. Ready to kill her. Ready to fire her. "Good, not mine" She grabbed the buzzing object together with her cell phone and ran out the bedroom, making her way towards the kitchen.

"Oh! You're awake!" Came the soft voice from the living room. The owner of that voice glancing over at the bluenette; But just for two seconds. "What a miracle. You usually sleep until late whenever you stay over" Placing her stare back on the newspaper on her hands.

"Mou, why didn't you wake me?" Whined the bluenette, grabbing her black, dressy shoes. "I told you last night that I have a very important meeting today!"

_...Oh yea... She did say that... _"Oops, sorry... I totally forgot" Was Ellies innocent reply.

- Sigh - "Yea right!" Natsuki voiced, hurrying towards the blonde. "Here" And tossed to the surgeon's lap the object she had picked up in the bedroom. "Aren't you supposed to have this with you at all times?" Then rushed towards the girls kitchen to at least grab some juice before heading out the door. "Oh, by the way... It was buzzing!" She yelled moments later, on purpose. Totally on purpose.

"Oh my!" Ellie voiced in surprise, jumping from her sitting position from the couch. "Why didn't you tell me?" Hurrying towards her bedroom to get changed as well.

Ellie was a surgeon. If she was beeped while at home then it was because it was an emergency. Because she was greatly needed back at the hospital. Because someone's life was at stake.

"Ha ha, oops, sorry. I totally forgot" Was Natsuki's mocking reply.

"Hey, Natsuki. Can you drop me off at the Hospital?" Ellie shouted from her bedrooms door as she got dressed. - Silence - "Oh, come on! It's on your way to work!" - Total, Complete Silence - "Please~" She begged.

- Sigh - _...I guess I won't be able to go home and change first... _"You really need to get a car you know..." Natsuki shouted from the front door. Impatient. Jacket in hand. Shoes on. Totally ready to go. "Alright, but hurry up already! I really gotta go!" _...Good thing I have an extra suit at work..._

"Okay, I'm ready..." Ellie voiced, now dressed in her blue scrubs. Rushing towards the impatient bluenettes side. "Thank you, Natsuki. You're the best" And gave her girlfriend of two months a quick kiss on the lips. - Giggles - "Come on, princess. I'm going to be late. Let's go!" She playfully voiced, rushing to the elevator. Leaving a fuming Natsuki behind.

"H-Hey!" Natsuki growled, closing the door shut behind her. "I told you to stop calling me that!" She then shouted, following the giggling blonde.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**AN:** The **FLASHFORWARD** is 3 months after **EPISODE 1.** That's were the story is going to continue from now on. I'm sure some of you are extremely happy that I'm finally at this point. LOL.

I hope you guys enjoyed the **Season 1 Finale**. I feel like it was a bit rushed, so I might repost it later with some changes. Not content related though, most likely sentence structure, Etc.

Thanks a lot for the reviews/comments **(^_^)**

Oh! And please let me know what you guys think about the chapter **(^_^)**


	19. Season 2 Episode 01

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Mai Hime I'd be rich... And unfortunately for me I am NOT rich. So I obviously Don't own it **(^_^)**

This is a work of **Fiction**... **Fan-Fiction** to be precise, lol. So I also obviously DON'T OWN the **Restaurants**, **Cafes**, **Stores**, **Hotels**, **Corporations and Industries** etc that I mention in my chapters(Yes, they are all real. Well, except for Fujino Corp, lol... I Google'd it)

* * *

**- Brought Back Together By You -  
**

**Story By: NH1021**

******Season 2 Theme: Slowly Crawling Back To Love**

**- o -**

**Season 2: Episode 1**

**- o -  
**

**Fujino Corp.**

**5:32 PM**

- Low Sigh - The young but very talented Vice President of Fujino Corp. pensively twirled her comfortable, black, leather chair around; Facing away from her massive and unusually messy desk to face the beautiful sunset behind her instead.

..._Ara... _Crimson intently staring at the document in her hands. _...It's time that I start thinking seriously about this..._ The document which the President of the company had personally handed to her about two weeks ago before leaving for vacation.

- Sigh - Crimson reviewing its cover. _...I... _Internally reading the typed words. ..._I... Need to come up with a decision soon... _Slowly closing Crimson as a hand rose up to her slightly furrowed forehead. _...I've... Avoided this subject long enough..._ Gently rubbing it in mild frustration. ..._He's not going to be very pleased to hear what I've been thinking though..._ Thinking of the inevitable headache her words and thoughts will bring to her father, and to herself, once they have been let out in the open. Once the words have been voiced. _...Is... This... The right decision?... _Slowly taking a deep breath. _...Is this what I truly want?... _But then a sudden voice interrupted her from her troubling thoughts:

"Shizuru-sama?" Came the sudden soft voice from Shizurus intercom, completely startling the pensive brunette.

_...Ara... _Shizuru twirled her leather chair around once more. Now facing her desk again. _...This happens every time... _Leaning forward just a little to be able to press the **SPEAKER** button so that she could speak hands free with her assistant. ..._I really need to change the settings on this phone... It's going to give me a heart attack one of these days..._ And once pressed, placed Crimson on the documents she was holding once more. Leaning back on her comfy chair as she finally softly spoke:

"Is something the matter, Noriko-han?" Shizuru calmly voiced to her assistant in return.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Shizuru-sama..." Noriko apologetically voiced, for the brunette had asked about an hour earlier that she didn't want to be disturbed. Not unless it was really important. "I just wanted to let you know that the errands boy just called. He said he already picked up your dress from the cleaners" The girl informed her boss. "Would you like him to bring the dress over to Fujino Corp? Or would you prefer for him to drop it off at your home?" She asked.

"Hm..." Shizuru thought about it for a few seconds before answering. Leaning forward just a little to be able to place the documents she was eying back on the desk. "I believe it's best if Daiji-han drops the dress off at home" She decided, Crimson taking a quick glance at her wrist watch while picking up a set of new documents with her unoccupied hand. Noticing the late hour. "Just have him leave it with the receptionist at the front desk. I will call shortly to give them instructions of what to do with it once it has been dropped off"

"Alright, I'll call Daiji-kun and let him know" Noriko confirmed her bosses' words. "Oh! And also" She had almost forgotten to ask the brunette something very important. "Do you need me to book you a driver for tonight's event? I just noticed I still have this task open in my notes"

"Ara, Ookini Noriko-han, but that's not really necessary..." Kyoto-ben softly replied once more; Crimson averting her pensive stare from the thick document on her hands to softly stare at the most recently taken picture that adorned her large, wooden desk. "I've already made the necessary arrangements for tonight" A picture of her daughter being held by a happy, smiling bluenette.

"Understood" Noriko voiced, immediately crossing that task off from her notes. "I think that was all I wanted to ask, Shizuru-sama. Sorry to interrupt you from your work"

"Ara, that is alright" Shizuru softly voiced once more. "Oh? And Noriko-han?" The brunette kept on. "Once you are done with today's work you can take your leave. I still have a little more to do but I am sure I can handle it on my own"

"Alright, Arigato Shizuru-sama" Was Norikos last response. "I guess I'll take my leave now since I am all done. Please enjoy your evening" And once the girl heard the same words being voiced in return from her boss she hanged up the phone.

"Hm" Shizuru stood from her chair moments later. Locking neatly away in her drawer the important documents her father had given her to review. "I wonder what Natsuki is up to" Then slowly headed towards the entrance of her office. Towards her closet. "I should text her to remind her not to forget to pick me up tonight" Opening it. Reaching for her winter jackets inside pocket. _...I have to get in touch with Nina-han as well and make sure she can indeed watch Shiaki-chan... _Fingertips feeling their way toward her cellphone. _...If not then I will have to make other arrangements..._

"Ara~" Eyebrows instantly arching upwards once she slid her cellphone open. "Speaking of the devil" Noticing she had received a text message from mentioned girl. "Hm, I guess I should be ready by then" Replying to the girls text message as she slowly headed back to her desk. - Sigh - And then returning her Crimson stare to the thick document that awaited for her. "I hope she doesn't give me a hard time when I tell her about this" Opening mentioned document. "I tried to do whatever I possibly could" Thinking about the argument that was sure to come once these news had been voiced to the Emerald eyed girl.

**oOoOo**

**Two And A Half Hours Later**

- Yawn - Natsuki brought a hand up to cover her slightly parted lips. _...I'm so tired..._ Emeralds tightly closing, but just for four seconds as she did this. _...I just want to find a bed and sleep..._ Guiding the hand down to her linen pants pocket once more once shutting her lips closed. _...That meeting with Sumitomo took forever today..._ Leaning her back casually against the wall after pressing the **UP** button. _...Because of him and his stupid temper I wasn't able to take a nap..._

- Ting - Emeralds instantly looked up by the high sound. _...I wonder why he wants to meet with Shizuru tonight though?..._ Tiredly walking over to the elevator that had just signal its arrival. Remembering her bosses words. _...He probably just wants her advice again..._ Especially since he has done so many times before.

- Low Yawn - Another yawn escaped her rosy lips. "Nnn, I hope she's ready" The sleepy bluenette groggily mumbled to herself as she walked. "It's already really late" Stepping inside the elevator. Instantly pressing the **PH** - Penthouse - button once inside. "We are always late to these stupid events" Once again closing Emeralds as she coolly leaned her back against the cold, metallic wall. Listening to the pleasant piano music it's speakers provided. - Sigh - Crossing her arms as she waited for the elevator to take her to her desired destination.

Natsuki and Shizuru _had _to attend a Corporate New Year's Balll this very evening. But why: Had to, you ask? Whatever happened to free will? Well, the event was being hosted by no other than Honda, Inc. this year. And Honda, Inc. was a very good client of both, Fujino Corp and Sumitomo Inc.

So no, Kuga Natsuki was not allowed to just not show to this event. For she had designed various of mentioned company's top selling models. And no, Fujino Shizuru was not allowed to miss it either for she was said company's Financial Manager. Said company's financial adviser. It would be; Seem; Look very inappropriate if they didn't show and give their client their moral support. It wouldn't look good professionally on their part. It was just wrong not to show.

- Ting - Emeralds once again slowly opened by the sound. Stepping out of the elevator once it parted its metallic doors. - Yawn - Stretching. Her feet instinctively heading straight for Shizurus white colored door.

_...__I hope Shiaki is still awake..._ Natsuki thought as she rang the bell. _...I really want to see her cute mushy little face when I give her this... _A smile never leaving the bluenettes lips as she thought this. Wondering how her baby girl would react when she handed her the stuffed toy Natsuki used to play with during her childhood. The toy she had kept safely way since she recovered it from her mother's abandoned laboratory all those years ago. Natsuki used to love that stuffed toy. She used to carry it with her everywhere she went as a child along with Duran, her faithful, playful, loving dog. _...Maybe Shiaki will love it too?..._ She happily thought.

"Good evening, Kuga-san" Voiced Airi, Shizurus part-time house keeper, once she had opened the door. "Please come in" Stepping aside, "Fujino-sama has been expecting you" Opening the door a little wider to let the bluenette in.

"Oh, hi, Airi-san" Natsuki huskily greeted in return as she stepped inside the Penthouse, not expecting the girl to still be there at such a late hour. "Where is Shizuru?" Taking off her long winter jacket while making her way to the center of the room. "Is she still getting ready?" Ready to head up the stairs to the Master bedroom to hurry mentioned brunette.

_...Why does she always ask if she already knows?... _Airi thought. _...Fujino-sama is never, EVER ready on time..._ And that was very true. "Yes, I believe she still is, Kuga-san" The girl calmly replied. Blue orbs never leaving the bluenette's sexy form as she headed upstairs.

_...Wow... Kuga-san looks really stunning in that suit..._ Airi couldn't help but notice how nicely it fit her every curve. _...But she would probably look even better in one of Fujino-samas cocktail dresses..._ And tried to picture the bluenette with one of them.

Natsuki stopped on her tracks and slightly turned to face the motionless girls' way. "Um, is something wrong, Airi-san?" She wondered, feeling a little uncomfortable. Noticing the girl just stood there. "Airi-san?" Just stood there staring blankly at her.

"O-Oh, Oh no. I-It's just, A-Ah..." Airi nervously started, noticing she had been staring at the retreating bluenette a little longer than she should have. It was not polite at all. "W-Would you please let Fujino-sama know that I will take my leave now?" And she didn't want to give Natsuki the wrong impression. Airi really wasn't into women at all. "I am already done with today's duties" But she couldn't help and admire beauty whenever she saw it though.

"Oh, Okay, I'll let her know" Natsuki calmly voiced. "Please enjoy your evening, and Arigato for all your hard work" Waiving a hand as she continued heading for the second floor. "Oh, and a prosperous New Year if I don't see you tomorrow" Were her last words to the girl.

**oooooooooo**

**Second's Earlier; Shizuru's Bedroom  
**

"Alright, puppy" Shizuru voiced in her sweetest Kyoto-ben to her staring baby girl. "Don't move from this spot, hm?" Resting the soon to be two year old in her secured play area. "Just wait here and be good for mommy" Handing the toddler one of her most favorite toys. Trying to keep her baby girl distracted and calm while she took a quick shower. "Mommy will be back in just one second, ne?" Giving the playing toddler a peck on the forehead before heading off.

- Low Sigh - Shizuru slowly proceeded to the restroom, leaving the door wide open to be able to hear whenever the little girl cried or experienced discomfort. "I've really grown to dislike going to this kind of events" She tiredly voiced, slowly heading towards the tub to start a warm shower. "I'm exhausted" And once she had turned the warm water on she proceeded to untie her silky robes' knot. "And so tense" Letting said garment gracefully slid off her warm naked body to land on the cool tiled floor.

"Ara, I should hurry and get ready" She slid open the glassed showers' door just a little bit more. "Natsuki is probably on her way here already" Stepping inside of the tub and never shutting it completely closed.

"Hmm" And then Crimson slowly closed. Resting a hand on the ceramic wall for support. "Hmmm" Lowly humming in content. "Hmm" Feeling warm drops caress their way down her body. "This feels good" Tilting her head back a little. "Hmm" Feeling as her tense and slightly stiff body slowly started to relax. To calm. To unwind. "Ara~" It had been a long, tiring day at work. Her muscles extremely ached. "Mmmmm" They needed comfort. Needed to be massaged. To be touched. To be kissed. To be loved.

**ooooooooooo**

"Ne, Shizuru? Are you in here?" Natsuki loudly questioned while gently knocking on the bedrooms door. "Can I, uh, come in?" But when she heard no response she went ahead and opened the door.

Eyebrows instantly arched upwards. _...Ha ha... _A smile slowly appearing on Natsukis lips. _...There's my little girl... _And stepped inside the room, shutting the door behind her closed. _...That's strange... Why are you here all alone?... _Heading towards where the little bluenette happily played with her toys.

_...Mama... _Shiaki averted her playful stare from her toys to place it on her approaching Raven haired mommy instead. "Mamamamamamamama" She happily chanted, letting the toys she was playing with fall on the carpet. Using her now free hands to clumsily raise herself from her sitting position on the floor. "Mamamamamama!" Raising both arms while looking up. Tiny Crimson wanting her Raven haired mommy to pick her up, to carry her, to toss her high up in the open air, to play with her.

"Ha ha, yea, Mama's here..." Natsuki smilingly voiced to her little girl. "Come here" Bending a little to pick her up. "Give mama a much needed kiss. Natsuki Mommy had a very rough day..." But the little girl in her arms playfully slapped her cheeks instead. "Hey! What was that? That's not a kiss!" The little girl that was laughing and playing with her Emerald eyed mommy's face.

- Hmmm - Kyoto-ben suddenly softly echoed through out the room.

_...Uh?..._ Happy Emeralds stared away from the little girl in her arms to follow the sudden soft hum instead. _...O-Oh... I... _Her heart rate instantly picking up in arousal. In excitement. _...I... I didn't... _Cheeks extremely flushed. _...I... _For Emeralds could clearly see a moist hand supporting itself against the creme colored ceramic wall in the tub.

_...I d-didn't... Realize Shizuru was in the shower..._ Emeralds unable to stare away; Not even for half a second, from the brunettes foggy yet clearly naked form from behind the glassed door. _...I... _From the brunettes alluring, desirable, soft, pink flesh. _...I... Shouldn't... Be... Looking... At her..._ Knowing that the brunette was humming this way probably because she also had a long, rough, tiring day. _...I should... I... Should... Stare away..._ Remembering how she comforted and massaged that perfect raw skin with her lips whenever the brunette arrived home this way. _...I'm... I'm happy... Now..._ Emeralds trying their hardest not to head over to the naked brunette and press her hungry lips against her soft, smooth, moist neck. _...I've... Moved on..._ To press her tightly against the wall and make sweet, tender and very slow passionate love to her over and over. All night long. _...Just... Stare away... _And hear her name being screamed over and over in that breathless, seductive, loving, ragged Kyoto-ben. _...Shizuru..._ That Kyoto-ben she truly adores.

"Wooo! Wooo!" Shiaki noticed the stuffed pup in her mommy's jacket. "Mamamamamama! Wooo! Wooo!" And tried to mimic puppy sounds. Pointing to the girls jacket pocket. "Mama!" Trying desperately to gain her mothers attention. "Mama! Wooo!" She really wanted that toy.

"Uh?" Breathless Emeralds hesitantly pulled her stare away from the brunette's perfect form. "O-Oh!" To look at were Shiaki was pointing instead. "Ha ha! Yes! Woof, Woof!" Natsuki laughingly voiced, eealizing what the toddler was trying to say. "Here..." She brought the stuffed pup to view. "It's a gift for my little Hime" And handed it over to the little bluenette. _...Ha ha... _Emeralds smiling, loving how the toddler happily accepted her gift. _...I knew she would like it..._ Totally calm until:

"Natsuki?" Soft Kyoto-ben shouted from the restroom. _...I could have sworn I heard her voice... _Shutting the water off to be able to hear better. "Natsuki, is that you?"

"A-Ah, Y-Yea" The bluenette loudly stuttered in return. Nervous. Cheeks extremely flushed again. "A-Ah, don't... Don't worry about the time, Shizuru. You don't need to rush" She let her know. "You can take as long as you need in there" Knowing that the brunette really needed it. That her body must be very sore. "I am watching over Shiaki now" And hesitantly faced the opposite direction. Away from the brunettes sexy form.

"Ookini, Natsuki" Was the brunettes soft reply. "I wont take long" And proceeded with what she was doing. Turning the warm water back on.

- Frustrated Sigh - Natsuki slowly headed for Shizurus bed with the playful toddler in her arms. _...Don't you dare look back!... _The bluenette was aroused. _...J-Just... Calm down damn it!... _Extremely and unbelievably aroused. _...Oh god... _Trying her hardest not to face the brunettes direction again. _...S-Stop think about that!... _Trying her hardest to prevent Emeralds from staring at her as she bathed. _...I've... M-Moved on... _Laying there on the brunettes comfortable bed. _...I've already moved on... _Her back pressed on the sheets that were imprinted with Shizurus raw, heavenly scent. _...Just stop it... _With her little girl sitting on top of her belly. _...Just... Think of something else..._ The little girl that was smiling and playing with her mommy's new jacket. _...Erase her body from your mind... _Having fun with her. _...A-Ah... Damn it! It's not working!..._ Bouncing and hitting her arm with her new toy.

"Mama!" Shiaki happily voiced moments later. "Wooo, mama!" Hitting her spaced out mommy on the head with her stuffed dog.

"Hey!" Natsuki was suddenly snapped from her troubled, arousing thoughts. "You're only supposed to do that to aunt Haruka and aunt Nao!" She huskily voiced between laughs.

- Bzzzzzzzzzzzzz -

Tiny Crimson raised both eyebrows in surprise by the sound. "Rararara~" She chanted, slightly startled. "Mama" Looking down curiously at her mommy's pocket. Tiny Crimson searching for the buzzing sound. "Rara" Hitting her mommy's buzzing pocket once she had found it. "Mama" She really wanted to see what that buzzing sound was.

_...Kami-sama..._ Natsuki just could not believe her ears. _...She did not say what I think she just said..._ Fingers searching for her buzzing cellphone as she stared at the little bluenette in surprise. "Why did I think only people who grow up in Kyoto say such thing" Flipping it open once she had found it. "Must be hereditary I guess" Averting her Emerald stare to her cellphone.

_...Oh, It's Ellie..._ Natsuki noticed once she had pressed the **VIEW** button. Revealing the contents._ ...I forgot to tell her I wont be able to meet with her tonight..._ Reading the incoming message. _...I hope she's not on her way to the restaurant..._ Now pressing the **REPLY** button. _...I'll just tell her I'm busy and that I'll meet with her tomorrow instead... _Fingers replying back to the surgeons' message. _...I hope she understands... _But wasn't able to press the **SEND** button because:

"Oi!" Emeralds got distracted by her little girl. "What are? You're not supposed to eat that!" Her little girl that was holding the stuffed toy with both hands. Happily chewing on the pups nose as if she had never tasted anything so delicious in her short life.

..._Good thing I sent it to wash again... _Natsuki thought, happily watching as the girl happily chewed away her now most favorite toy. Flipping her cellphone closed and tossing it aside. _...You really need a hair cut, uh?... _Noticing long messy curls as fingertips caressed her baby girls scalp. _...I'll take her to the salon this weekend... _Hands traveling lower. Now lovingly rubbing her daughters small back. _...Shizuru has been way too busy lately... She probably hasn't had the time to take her yet..._ Staying like this for a few moments, until:

_...Oi..._ Emeralds watched as her little girl let out a soft yawn. _...She must be getting sleepy... It's already late..._ Taking the stuffed toy out of her mouth as she slowly closed tiny Crimson. _...Ha ha... She's just so cute... _Bringing her tiny thumb up to her mouth, gently sucking on it. _...At least I... I still have you... _Slowly laying her little Raven head on top of her mommy's soft, clothed breasts. _...I'll always have you..._ Emeralds breathing in her baby girl's sweet scent. _...Please always love me..._ Her heavenly scent that somehow matched the brunettes.

"Sweet dreams, baby girl..." Natsuki whispered, leaning forward just a little to kiss her baby girls curly scalp. "Sweet dreams" Laying her head back down on the soft bed. One arm resting comfortably just below it. - Heavy Sigh - Closing Emeralds as well as she soothingly caressed her daughters small back with her unoccupied hand.

"Hm, you're starting to become heavy, Shiaki-chan" Natsuki whispered once more to the sleeping little girl. "Please don't grow up too fast" Emeralds were really exhausted. Really tired. "Always... Stay my little girl" Slowly drifting off to her own dream world as she caressed her sleepy baby girl.

**oooooooooo**

**Ten Minutes Later  
**

_...Ara, now we're officially extremely late... _Thought the now relaxed brunette as she stepped out of the bath tub; Noticing her fingertips were a little wrinkled, which clearly meant she had been in there a little more that she had intended to be. _...I shouldn't take long getting dressed though... _Picking up her silky, light pink colored robe from the ground. _...Probably fifteen, twenty minutes tops... _And wrapping it around her wet body before heading out the door.

"Kannin-na for making you wait this long, Natsuki" The brunette apologetically voiced as she hurriedly headed straight for her walk-in closet. "Do not worry, I'll be done soon" She shouted from inside, browsing through the drawers. _...Hmmm... _Crimson searching for undergarments to match her wine colored strapless dress.

"So?" The brunette voiced seconds later as she got rid of her robe to slip her undergarments on. "How was your day today?" Trying to make conversation with the very quiet bluenette as she searched the hangers for her knee high cocktail dress. "Natsuki?" But had to stop and peak her head out of the closet for she wasn't receiving any response from mentioned girl. "Natsuki?" Still no response, no movement whatsoever from the laying form.

"Ara, ara, ara~" Shizuru low voiced in surprise, walking over towards the sleeping bluenettes. -Wearing only her underwear, by the way- "Did they both fall asleep?" Crawling onto the bed. Slowly making her way towards the center where both girls comfortably lay.

- Soft Giggles - _...Like mother like daughter... _Shizuru happily thought as she stared. _...They are just so adorable... _Softly smiling at both girls. _...Completely adorable... _At their identical sleeping facial expressions. _...And so cute..._ And in a matter of seconds:

_...Sweet dreams, my little heart... _Shizuru gently lay on her right side, next to the sleeping Natsuki, as a hand softly caressed her baby girls soft Raven scalp. _...It's been a long day for all of us... _Slowly closing Crimson as well. - Low Sigh - _...And it's going to be a long night... _Wishing to rest with them just for a little while longer. To not have to go to that New Years party at all.

_...I just wish... _Crimson subconsciously being pulled in by her ex wife's comfortable warmth. ..._I could stay in bed like this..._ By her sweet scent. By her serene breathing. "Hm" Lowly humming in content as her hand traveled downwards. Now resting on her daughters back. _...I'm so tired... _The tip of her nose slightly touching Natsukis left cheek. _...I just want to sleep... _Fingertips subconsciously yet very gently caressing her ex wife's soft slender ones. _...It's comfortable like this..._ Staying in this position for a few moments more. Stroking the girls soft fingers. Feeling her warmth. Hearing her breathe. Until:

_...Ara... I have to start getting ready... It's going to be ten soon..._ Seconds later the brunette carefully and very hesitantly started to do as thought. - Low Sigh - Slowly crawling out of bed not to wake the sleeping figures that comfortably lay in it. _...Hm?... _But suddenly stopping because:

- Bzzzzzzzzzz - Natsuki's cellphone had started buzzing once more. Receiving a call.

_...Ara?..._ Shizuru carefully crawled over to the buzzing cellphone. Crimson staring down at the object curiously. _...Who's... Ellie?..._ Eyebrows raising upwards. _...Maybe she's one of Natsuki's co-workers?... _Viewing the incoming call. _...Ara... Should I pick it up?..._ A slender hand reaching towards the buzzing phone. _...It might be important..._ But before she was able to do so the caller had decided to hang up.

- Bzzzz, Bzzzz - _...Ara?... _And seconds later sent a text message instead.

_...Hm?... _Crimson stared down at the electronic device for a few moments. Thinking. _...Maybe... I should wake her up..._ Indecisively averting her stare to the sleeping bluenette. _...Ara..._ A soft smile slowly forming on her lips once Crimson set eyes on her sleepy face. _...She looks so cute when she's asleep..._ And with this reasoning she finally made up her mind: _...I'll let her be... This Ellie person can wait for a bit..._ Slowly crawling out of bed again. _...I'll wake her up in a few minutes to help me with the dress..._ Heading for the dresser first. Picking up the body lotion to moisturize and soothe her skin before getting dressed.

**oooooooooooooo**

"Nnn" Natsuki shifted her face to the right. "Mmh" Bringing a hand up to closed Emeralds. Rubbing it gently with her fingers. - Soft Yawn - Slowly awaking from her peaceful slumber. "I must have fallen asleep" She lowly voiced to her self. "What time is it anyway?" One arm carefully reaching for her cellphone. Trying not to wake the little bluenette that rested comfortably on her.

"Ara, Natsuki's awake!" Shizuru excitedly voiced, peaking her head out from her walk-in closet. Eying the laying form. "I was about to wake you" She kept on, slowly heading towards the Emerald eyed girl. "I'm afraid I am in much need of Natsukis help"

"Oh?" Emeralds stopped reaching for her cellphone upon hearing Kyoto-ben's voice. "Okay..." Then turned to face the approaching Crimson eyed beauty. "What do you-" But suddenly couldn't find her voice. She was out of words. _...O-Oi!..._ Her breath instantly hitched. _...A-Ah... _Cheeks immediately flaring up. _...K-Kami-sama..._ For the Crimson eyed beauty was only wearing a strapless red bra with matching and very sexy low boy cuts. _...Ah... _Topping it off with her incredibly short, pink, silky robe as well this time. Leaving the short, silk robe completely untied.

_-_ Shaky Inhale - _...S-She's wearing my f-favorite pair..._ Natsuki couldn't help but notice. _...T-The L-Limited Edition set I gave her on V-Valentines Day..._ And couldn't help but blushingly stare at the approaching brunette. _...She's probably doing this on p-purpose!..._ Her breathing becoming heavy by the second. _...T-Totally on purpose!..._ But why?

_...A-Ah... W-Why does she have to move like that..._ Emeralds now nervously watching. No, feeling as Shizuru very seductively crawled towards her once she had reached the bed. _...Oh g-god..._ Shizuru was so close. _...Ah..._ Too close.

_...Ara..._ "Natsuki is acting as if she's never seen me in such little clothing before..." Shizuru couldn't help but smirk. Noticing the full face blush that the stiff bluenette was sporting below. "Natsuki should be used to it by now" Crimson was literary hovering over Emeralds now. "Shouldn't she?" But Crimson were somehow blindingly unaware of their compromising and _very intimate_ position. Shizuru's mind was totally somewhere else at the moment. Totally.

Emeralds were speechless, staring at gorgeous Crimson above her. _...Oh god..._ The brunette wasn't really _on_ her per say. _...OOOOh god..._ And she wasn't really _touching_ the bluenette. _...S-Shizuru..._ But the bluenette could feel the incredible heat that radiated from the girl above her. _...W-Why are you doing this to me?..._ From the arms that rested on each side of Natsuki's head, supporting most of her weight. _...A-Ah... _Giving the bluenette quite a view of her ample breasts. _...Mmmmmmmmmm..._ From long Chestnut wavy tresses that served as a canopy, slightly caressing her heated cheeks. _...D-Do you even know what you're doing to me?..._ Her knees that were parted. Resting on each side of Natsukis hips. _...H-How... Y-You're making me f-feel?..._ And was totally shocked by the girls following words:

"I love you..." Shizuru smilingly whispered, "I love you. Lot's and lot's and lot's" Slightly leaning downwards, "Always, always, always" Slowly closing her rare yet beautiful Crimson eyes.

_...I..._ Emeralds also started to slowly close. _...I... Love you too..._ Slightly leaning upwards to capture her Himes lips. _...I really, really, really do..._ But for some reason her lips never met the brunettes, which struck her as odd. _...Uh?..._ And once she slowly opened Emeralds again she understood why:

_...B-Baka!..._ Natsuki mentally scolded herself. Extremely blushing again. Totally embarrassed. _...What the hell was I thinking?..._ For Crimson had meant every word she had said. Every single word that was voiced. - Low Sigh - But those lovely words weren't exactly directed at the blushing bluenette. _...I totally forgot Shiaki was sleeping on me..._ They were meant for their little sleeping heart instead. _...Gah!... I'm such an idiot!..._ And she was feeling like one at the moment too. _...Shizuru only see's me as a friend..._ -A friend _with_ **benefits**, If you know what I mean-

"Alright" Shizuru softly voiced once her lips had parted from her daughters curly scalp. "I'll take her to her crib" Unaware of Natsukis feelings. Of her thoughts. Of her current condition.

You see, it had been many months since Shizuru and Natsuki had separated. So Shizuru thought that Natsuki was already over her; That the bluenette no longer held romantic feelings for her. This was the reason Shizuru was able to act so carelessly, so openly, so freely around Emeralds. Otherwise Crimson would have completely kept her distance, for the last thing she wanted to do was to hurt the bluenette. Never.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru softly voiced once more, Crimson set on stiff Emeralds as she started leaning upwards. "Once this little puppy is safely in her bed, will you help me with my dress?" Crimson leaving Emeralds to stare at the little bluenette once she had received a nod in approval from Emeralds in return.

"Ara, puppy?" Crimson gently rubbing her daughters back to wake her up. "Shiaki-chan?" Sweetly voicing once more, now sitting next to Natsukis laying form. "Shiaki-chan, wake up"

Shizuru didn't want to just carry her little girl to her crib as she slept; For she wanted Shiaki to be well aware that she wasn't going to see Natsuki when she opened her eyes in the morning. They have had trouble because of this in the recent months. The little bluenette would wake up crying. She wouldn't stop. She wanted to know where her Raven haired mommy was. Why she didn't wake up in her arms if she had fallen comfortably asleep in said arms. And Shizuru knew better. She didn't want her daughter to go through that ever again. To feel that way ever again. Her confused cries completely broke her heart. She couldn't take it. It was just too much.

"Ma" Tiny Crimson slowly started to open again. "Ma?" Sleepily rubbing her rare eyes with one hand as the other helped her sit up straight. Letting out a long, soft yawn in the process.

"That's right" Shizuru softly voiced once more, still soothingly rubbing her little girls back. "Come to Shizuru mommy so that I can take you to your bed" She stretched out both hands, motioning the little girl to come to her side.

Shiaki raised both arms as she once again softly yawned, instantly finding herself being carefully picked up. "Hm" Resting her Raven head on her mommy's warm shoulder. "Nnn?" But slowly opened her eyes again, realizing something. "Woo?" Looking around the bed for she was no longer holding her stuffed pup. "Woo?"

Shizuru raised both eyebrows questioningly. "What is it, puppy?" She asked the fidgeting girl in her arms. "What are you looking for?"

"Oh!" Natsuki slowly rose to a sitting position, quickly recovering from her stupor. "Ah" Picking up the toy that lay hidden on her right side. "Here" And smilingly handed it back to her little girl.

- Sigh - "Natsuki" Shizuru lightly scolded the bluenette. "Another toy? That's the fifth one this week!" -Of course Shizuru knew. Shizuru counted-

"Oh come on, Shizuru~" Natsuki whined like a three year old. "Kids can never have enough stuff to play with!" And tapped her little Hime's nose with one finger. "Right, baby girl?"

- Soft Giggles - "Woo!" Shiaki playfully voiced, grabbing Natsukis tapping finger with her small hand. Guiding it towards her mouth. -She was sooo going to bite it-

"Wrong" Shizuru softly scolded Natsuki once more. "You spoil her too much, Natsuki!" Then slowly rose from the bed and headed for her daughters bedroom. The little girls bedroom which was right next door to hers. - Sigh - With Natsuki following closely behind.

"Once in a while it's alright, but almost everyday?" Shizuru kept on as Natsuki opened the door for her. "That's too much, and I mean it, Natsuki" Crimsons voice might have been soft but she meant every singe word. She was not playing around.

- Low Sigh - Natsuki slightly narrowed Emeralds. Hands resting on her Raven scalp. "You're no fun" She muttered as they walked side by side.

"I heard that..." Shizuru dangerously voiced once more, now standing in front of a pink colored door. - Sigh - Giving up. "Just try to calm down a little with the presents, ne?" She softly recommended as she stepped inside the baby's room, knowing she was nowhere close to winning this battle. "Her birthday is just in a couple of months. I suggest you wait until then" Heading towards the center of the room; Gently laying her sleepy daughter in her crib.

"Fine, whatever" Natsuki lied, folding her arms in discontent. Not liking the fact that she was being told what to do. How NOT to spoil her little girl. _...I have the right to spoil her all I want!..._

_...Figures..._ Shizuru rolled Crimson orbs. _...She's not listening to a word I'm saying..._ Then averted her stare towards the little bluenette. Picking up her light blue baby blanket, placing it gently over her body. "Goodnight, puppy" Shizuru slightly leaned and gave her daughter a peck on the cheek. "I love you, sweet dreams"

- Soft Yawn - "Bye bye" Shiaki sleepily voiced in return, flexing her fingers good bye.

"Bye bye" Shizuru smilingly flexed her fingers as well. "Natsuki?" Then stood up straight and averted her stare to the bluenette. "I'm going to go and get ready" She let her know as she headed for the door. "Can you please come with me? I need Natsukis skilled fingers to help me out." She playfully winked at the girl.

_...Uh?... _"O-Okay" Natsuki replied. Keeping Emeralds on tiny Crimson the whole time. "I-I'll be right there" Afraid that if she faced the brunettes direction again she might bleed to death, specially because of the brunettes sexy attire. The sexy attire she had given her a long time ago when they were very young and very much in love. - Sigh - And afraid of even worse. Afraid of giving in to her body's desires. To make sweet, passionate love to her here and now. Make passionate love to her like many times before.

_...I've moved on..._ Natsuki told herself for the millionth time that night. Trying to practice self control. _...I... I can't go back... Not to that..._ She internally reasoned again. _...That's... Not what I want..._

But go back to what? And what's not to want?

Well, you see; Shizuru had become _Comfortable_ around Natsuki to tell the truth. _Too Comfortable_ if you haven't noticed it yet. Comfortable to the point that Crimson had _made_ herself _forget_ she had been completely delirious at some point for the bluenette. That at some point all Crimson could ever see, feel, breathe, taste was her. She had _made_ herself _forget_ that the bluenettes touch was the one feeling she had truly desired. Her love was the one emotion she truly had craved. Crimson didn't see Emeralds as a lover anymore, for Shizuru had _forced_ Crimson to completely see Emeralds as a friend. As a best friend. As her best of friends. Someone whom was always there for her. Whom comforted her whenever she needed it. Someone whom she could be herself with. Whom she could converse with. Whom she could let out all of her frustrations with. And spend a crazy night enjoying meaningless, hot, pleasurable, explosive sex every now and then with. Besides being the mother of her child, that was all Natsuki was to the brunette. Shizuru didn't allow herself to feel anything more for the Hime. To the point of becoming completely senseless. Completely numb. To the point of forgetting what it felt like to truly love and be loved by the girl.

And Natsuki on the other hand was desperately trying to move on. She wanted to finally set free from the brunettes unbreakable charm. The unbreakable dark spell that made her weak. That made her shatter to pieces. That destructive spell she called love. Natsuki wanted to get away from this viciously pleasurable yet intoxicating painful cycle that was called Fujino Shizuru.

What Natsuki truly wanted was a life time with the brunette. To go to sleep and wake up once again next to her again. To tell her that she still loved her. That she misses her. That she wants her. Not to just spend a so called _Fun Night_ with her and return home by herself to an empty, cold bed. That was not her intention. That was not what she wished for at all. She wanted companionship, she wanted a lot more. She wanted to feel love again. She wanted to experience love in its raw form. Pure love like it was before.

But little did Natsuki know that she herself had created this _Monster_ that night long ago. For that night was the night that truly had started it all. That night she had voiced that making love didn't have to mean anything. That it was just sex. And Shizuru took those huskily voiced words seriously. Those words that clearly meant that there were no consequences, no compromises between them. That there were most definitely no strings attached. Positively no words of love. And specially no companionship. It meant what it meant. That it was obviously just pleasure. Only sex.

**ooooooooooooo**

**About Eight Minutes Later**

"Oi, Shizuru" Natsuki huskily voiced once she had returned to Shizurus bedroom; Once she had finished voicing goodnight to her daughter. "What did you say you needed help with?" Leaving the door open behind her, Emeralds quickly glancing at the clock on the brunettes nightstand. - Heavy Sigh - Noticing the late hour while heading for the dresser where Shizuru calmly combed her hair.

"Ara, stop sighing already" Shizuru placed the comb on the dresser and headed for the bed. "I just need Natsuki to button the dress so that we can finally be on our way" She picked up mentioned clothing from the bed and carefully slipped it on. "Alright, now come here" Holding it in place by resting both hands on her breasts. Turning around so the bluenette could button the back.

"Oh, that's it?" Natsuki questioned as she approached the girl. _...Oi!... _And then she saw it. "Mou, Shizuru~" Whining like a child. "That's a lot of tiny buttons!" Annoyingly stating the obvious. "We're NEVER going to get out of here!"

- Low Giggles - "Ara, ara, ara" Shizuru couldn't help and lowly giggle by the girls childish antics. Turning her body to face her direction again. "Then I suggest Natsuki sit back and get started right away if she wants to finish this task some time today" Resting a hand on the bluenettes shoulder. Gently pushing the girl on the bed. "Alright" Then turned around once more. Standing in between Natsukis now parted legs."Hold the waist please~" Kyoto-ben playfully commanded.

"But I thought I was doing the buttons?" Natsuki shakily did as told, resting both hands on the girls thin waist. Resisting the urge to lean forward and trail kisses all over her exposed flesh.

"Do not worry, ne? You still are..." Shizuru let go of the dress and brought both hands up to long Chestnut tresses instead. "I need to give Natsuki a better view first" Tying it all together in a messy bun. "Alright, lets get started" Resting both hands on her bosoms once more. Holding the dress in place.

Emeralds breathing had started to pick up. Resisting temptation. Eying the brunettes creamy, exposed back. "Why... Didn't you pick a dress with a zipper?" She muttered as she shakily started with the lowest buttons. The ones near the brunettes lower back, near her nicely shaped behind. "I prefer zippers. They're faster, and a lot easier" Fingertips lightly stroking soft, warm skin as they tried to work their magic.

Crimson immediately closed. _...Mmm... _Feeling Natsukis warm fingertips slowly moving upwards. Unintentionally caressing her skin. "Ara, isn't it obvious?" Shizuru softly replied. "I chose this one because I liked the design" Dozing off. "Stop complaining so much and continue buttoning it up" Totally dozing off.

"Yea, easy for you to say..." Natsuki annoyingly started, she was beginning to loose her patience. "These stupid buttons are so darn small!" Irritated for she was having trouble buttoning them. Or maybe it was just her nerves?

"I said no complaining..." Shizuru voiced once more, Crimson still closed. "And stop fidgeting so much. You will surely brake something back there" Staying quiet for a few moments. Hearing the bluenette's low protests; Feeling her soft strokes, until:

- Bzzzzzzzzzzzz -

Crimson slowly opened again for Natsuki's cellphone had started to buzz. Signaling an incoming call. Making her break from her trance.

"Hm?" Emeralds turned slightly. _...I wonder where my phone is?... _Searching for her buzzing cellphone on the bed, never leaving fingertips from their current task.

"You should go ahead and pick it up" Shizuru softly voiced, closing Crimson yet again. "It might be..." Trying to remember that name from before. "Ellie-han, I believe?"

Natsuki felt as if her heart had suddenly stopped. _...W-What?..._ Her hands paused from its current task for an unknown amount seconds. _...H-How does she-..._

"Your phone was buzzing while you were asleep" Shizuru kept on, wondering why Natsuki had suddenly stopped. "It buzzed again while you were with Shiaki in her room" Then felt as the bluenette clumsily started to once again button her up. More hastily this time. "I just think you should call her back. If she's trying to get in touch with you it might be important" Noticing the buzzing sound had once again stopped.

_...A-Ah... Don't panic!..._ "Y-Yea, you're right" Natsuki tried not to sound nervous. "I'll get in touch with her once I'm done with the dress" But why was she so nervous anyway? Did she not want the brunette to find out that she was dating again? Or was it that she was afraid that Crimson would react in a positive way? That she was actually Okay with her dating again. The answer to that only Natsuki herself knows.

"Who is this Ellie-han?" Shizuru once again asked, just a little bit curious. "Is she a co-worker of Natsukis?" Especially since she noticed a change in mood in the bluenette once she had mentioned the girls name. She was acting like that day. That day a long time ago. The day Shizuru had found out that Saori and Natsuki were more than just friends.

"N-No" Natsuki shakily answered. "She's just a friend" Working faster on the dress so she could go hide her head in a whole somewhere. So she could get away from this conversation. From this interrogation. From the brunettes curious questions.

Shizuru raised a playful eyebrow. "Ara, is Natsuki sure?" She was pretty sure she had met most of Natsukis friends by now, and they weren't that many anyway. The girl was just a bit too antisocial if you asked her. "Then why does Na-tsu-ki sound so nervous if this, Ellie-han, is just a friend?" - Giggles - "Ara, ara, could it be that Natsuki is embarrassed to say that she has found love?" Voicing, wondering, but mainly giving a hint to the bluenette. For about three weeks now Shizuru started noticing a mark here and there on Natsuki's neck, on her flesh. So she figured the Natsuki must have fallen in love and its just embarrased to say it.

_...Oh god..._ Natsuki really didn't know how to answer to that. _...A-Ah..._ And she couldn't help and feel a little hurt by the brunettes happy tone in the matter. - Deep Sigh - But she didn't want to lie to Shizuru. It wouldn't be fair.

Natsuki didn't want to say anything about her relationship with Ellie just yet. She felt it was still too soon. She first wanted to make sure that things were going to go somewhere with the surgeon before making it publicly known. Before introducing the girl to her close friends. To her family. This was Natsukis first try at dating after so long, and she wasn't really sure where things with the surgeon would go.

Sure, something about the blonde really attracted the bluenette. But exactly what that something was she couldn't quite place. What Natsuki was perfectly sure about though was that she wasn't really in love with her. She was willing to try and find said emotion with her, since the attraction was clearly there anyway, but she wasn't in love with her.

"S-Shizuru..." Natsuki shakily started. Five more buttons to go. "E-Ellie, she... She's just-"

- Ding, Dong -

_"A girl I've started dating..."_ Was what Natsuki was going to voice.

Crimson slowly opened by the sound. "Ara, that's probably Nina-han" Kyoto-ben calmly voiced. "Natsuki, are you almost done?"

_...A-Ah... That was sooo close..._ Natsuki thought, finishing with the last two buttons. _...Too close!... _Abruptly standing up. Unintentionally pushing the brunette forward a little. "Y-Yea, I'm all done. I'll go open the door for her" Grabbing her cellphone and winter jacket from the bed. "I'll wait for you downstairs, Okay?" And hurried out the door, leaving a curious Shizuru behind.

**oooooooooooooo**

- Sigh - "Now Shizuru probably thinks I'm weird" Natsuki lowly voiced to herself, hastily walking down the hallway. _...Gah!... What the hell is taking Ellie so long to pick up?..._ Cellphone pressed against her right ear. Hearing it ring and ring and ring and ring:

"H-Hey, Ellie" The bluenette lowly voiced, slowing down the pace. "Gomen, I, I thought I had replied to your message earlier. Have you been waiting at the restaurant for long?" Making her way down the stairs. "Oh, I see. Pulling an all nighter at the hospital again, uh? No, that's Okay. I'm busy tonight anyway" Heading for the front door. "Oh, well, I'm just going to a Ball. It's work related. I'm going with a good friend of mine" Opening the door, letting Nina in. "Alright, go save some lives" Closing it again. - POW! - _...What the hell?... _"Uh, Yea. You too. Bye" Shutting her phone closed as she opened the door once more.

"What the hell was that for!" Shouted an angry Arika as she stepped inside the apartment. Rubbing her forehead in pain. "You did that on purpose!" Pointing at the incredulous bluenette in an accusing way.

"H-Hey! I didn't know you were out there!" Natsuki spat back. "What the hell are you doing here anyway!"

"I'm here to babysit Shiaki-chan!" Arika shouted to the bluenette in return.

"No, I'M here to babysit Shiaki-chan" Nina cut in, narrowing her eyes at the girl. "This annoying ant is tagging along against my wishes. She's hard to get rid of"

"No" Upon hearing this Natsuki hastily pointed out the door. "Arika, go home. You're a walking disaster. I don't want you anywhere near my daughter!" And she really meant every single word.

"Ara, Natsuki needs to lower her voice" Shizuru calmly stated, slowly making her way down the stairs. "If she keeps shouting like that she's going to wake our little girl." She could feel all eyes on her now. _...Ara... _And she loved it.

"Wow~" Arika and Nina whispered in unison once they noticed the approaching figure. _...She looks sooo pretty!..._ They thought.

_...No... Like... Triple wow..._ Emeralds could only stare at marvelous Crimson in awe. _...She looks like a princess... No... Like an angel... No... Like a... A... A Goddess..._ Her heart fastly thumping in adoration for the approaching form. _...I-I should say something to her..._ But an annoying voice beat her to it:

"Wow, Shizuru-san! You look fantastic!" Arika excitedly voiced. Stepping closer to Shizuru. Immediately grabbing both of her hands. "Like, really, really, really fantastic!"

- Soft Giggles - "Ookini for the compliment, Arika-chan, Nina-han" Soft Kyoto-ben voiced in return, gently tapping Arika's nose. -Shizuru was fond of the girl- "Ready to go, Natsuki?" Crimson smilingly averting her stare towards the motionless, speechless bluenette.

"A-Ah, Yea" Natsuki softly stuttered in return. "A-Arika, come on. Let's go. We'll drop you home" She demanded mentioned girl in a harsher tone.

"W-What? Noooooooooooo!" Arika immediately ran to Nina's side, grabbing tightly onto her arm. "I want to stay and babysit Shiaki-chan with Nina-chan!" She cried. "I have nothing to do! And Mai-san doesn't want me back at the restaurant until after New Years! I'm soooo bored!"

- Low Growl - "A-RI-KA!" Nina pushed the girl away from her with force, causing her to land on the couch. "We're college students now! Stop calling me that!" She shouted angrily to the girl. "And you're not supposed to be here anyway! GO. BACK. TO. THE. DORM!"

"Ara" Shizuru stared at the arguing figures as she walked to Natsuki's side. Eyebrows arched upwards. Completely amused. "Arika-chan can stay if she wants" She let the girl know. "Shiaki really likes her, so I don't mind"

"W-What? NO!" Natsuki and Nina both yelled in return.

"Shizuru, I don't want her here!" Natsuki frantically pointed to the accused girl. "She will kill my baby!"

Eyebrows arched upwards in amusement upon hearing this. "Ara, Natsuki's exaggerating again" Shizuru smilingly voiced to the bluenette. "Nina-han?" Then averted her stare to mentioned girl. "You have both of our cellphone numbers, correct?" Once the girl nodded in agreement Shizuru continued: "Here's the address to the hotel where the event we will be attending is being held" She handed mentioned object to her. "The telephone number is on there as well" Then headed for the entrance were Natsuki helped her slip on her knee high winter jacket. "Please don't hesitate to call us if any problem arises. Shiaki shouldn't give you too much trouble. She is sleeping soundly as we speak" Facing the Emeralds eyed Hime as she said this. Straightening Natsukis collar and smoothing her jacket in return. "So please try to keep the noise level to the minimum and try not to wake her, hm? Oh, and help yourselves with anything from the kitchen if you'd like" She smiled to the girls as a reassurance to her words.

"No. Don't go anywhere near the kitchen" Natsuki took out a pair of 10,000 Yen bills from her pocket -About 100 dollars each- and handed it to the girls. "Order. Spend it all if you need to. I don't want that ant to get any ideas and cause a fire" She had little faith in the girl. Specially after witnessing her daily clumsiness at Mai's restaurant. _...Oh HELL NO!..._

_...YOU!... _Arika slipped out her tongue at the bluenette. _...Next time YOU come to Mai's I'll make sure to add a whole bottle of hot sauce on your plate!..._ Giving her the stink eye.

"Ara, that's enough bickering from you two" Shizuru dragged the hesitant Natsuki out the door by an arm. "Remember to call us if anything happens, ne? We'll be back as soon as we possibly can" She let the girls know.

"O-Oi! A-And I'll be calling every ten minutes!" The bluenette hesitantly spat, holding tightly to the doorknob. Afraid for her daughters safety. Afraid to leave her little girl behind. "So you better pick-" - SMACK - "O-Ow!" She still wouldn't let go of the door. "SHIZURU!" - SMACK - "Oi!" Which earned her another smack on the forehead from the brunette.

- Giggles - "Ara, do not worry, ne?" Shizuru reassured the staring girls. "I'll _personally_ make sure she doesn't bother you girls too much tonight" And continued dragging the hesitant bluenette out the door. "Please take good care of my little girl" She voiced from a far.

"Okay, we will..." Nina reassured her boss. "Bye Shizuru-sama, Kuga-san. Have fun tonight!" And watched as the brunette waived goodbye in return. Smilingly rubbing Natsukis back to calm her nerves as they headed for the elevator. Then intertwining her right arm with Natsuki's left as they stepped inside of it. Pleasantly smiling and talking to each other as the brunette reached out her left arm to press a button. Her right never releasing Natsuki's left.

- Sigh - Nina closed the door behind her once the ex-couple was completely out of view. _...I'm going to squish that ant!... _She headed for the living room to turn the TV on. Knowing she was due for a long tiring night with Arika by her side. Feeling like she wasn't only babysitting one baby tonight. But an over grown one too.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed it very much too!

Thanks a lot for the reviews/comments!

And please let me know what you guys think about the chapter **(^_^)**


	20. Season 2 Episode 02

**- Brought Back Together By You -**

**Season 2: Episode 2**

**- o -**

**The Ritz-Carlson Tokyo Hotel**

**Front Desk; 11:31 PM  
**

"A-Ah!" Voiced an out of breath assistant, "H-Hey there" Resting both shaky hands on the table as he frantically gasped for needed air; Supporting himself this way because he was afraid his legs might suddenly give out. - Quick Breaths - Completely out of breath for he had been running all the way from the Ballroom to the check-in area. Being ordered to do so just to ask the receptionist one simple question:

"H-Has... Has F-Fujino Shizuru-sama" The assistant kept on between breaths, "A-Arrived yet?" Following his impatient bosses orders. His very impatient boss who wanted to be immediately informed when mentioned brunette had finally arrived to the event.

"Hm..." Brown orbs patiently eyed the Guest Check List in search for mentioned name. She already knew the answer to this guy's question, of course, for there was probably not one person in the entire country who didn't know or recognized this very important name. Ah, but not just the name; There was probably not one person in the entire country who didn't recognize the beautiful face that came with the name. - Sigh - And also because this had to be the sixth time this guy has asked this question tonight, so she had the Q&A already memorized, graffiti-ed in the back of her mind.

"Hm, I'm sorry, but no" The receptionist softly answered in return, feeling sorry for the guy. "Fujino-sama hasn't arrived yet" And finished off with an apologetic smile.

- Frustrated Sigh - "Are you sure?" The assistant whined as he stood up straight, not pleased to hear this answer at all. "Could you please check the list again?" Then soon after asked, knowing that in ten minutes he was going to be ordered to return and ask the same question yet again. "Maybe you made a mistake" Or so he hoped for his lungs, legs and not to mention his bosses nerves sake.

_...The nerve with this guy!... _Brown orbs rolled in annoyance by the comment; But did as asked anyway. And once again: "Like I said" She voiced once more, a little harsher this time, regretting she previously felt sorry for this guy at all. "Fujino-sama has NOT arrived yet" Then made eye contact with the boy, raising a suggestive brow as she voiced: "Would you like me to check the list again?" Internally daring him to say yes.

- Sigh - "No, that's alright" The assistant gave up, then grabbed a card from his right jacket pocket. "When she arrives could you please let me know?" He handed the fancy looking card to the girl, "It's really, really, _really_ important that I know" And with this said he headed back for the Ball.

_...Watanabe-san is going to freak out when I tell him... _The now walking assistant thought, _...He has been waiting for hours for Fujino-sama to arrive!..._

**oOoOo**

**Minutes Later; Hotels Lobby  
**

- Ting - "Ne, Shizuru?" Natsuki huskily started; Hesitantly stepping into the elevator with mentioned brunette following just a few steps behind her. "Maybe we should go back to your house and check on Shiaki" Holding the **DOOR OPEN** button once inside. Doing this so that the other people behind them could come in as well. "I really worry for her safety with Arika around" But instantly let go of the button. "I mean, have you seen her at Mai's restaurant? She's such a klutz!" Because she noticed that the other guests had slightly bowed in return; Politely refusing to come in with them. To share an elevator with them.

- Low Sigh - Emeralds irritatedly rolled, aware of why they did this. _...It's not like she bites, you know... _She knew it was because they felt intimidated by the beautiful, powerful brunette that stood next to her. Because they admired her talents and greatly feared her all the same.

"Ara, Natsuki should stop worrying already" Shizuru calmly replied, now facing the worried bluenette who was pressing the 23rd button. "I'm sure our little girl is just fine with those two" She smilingly reassured the younger Hime. She could just feel it.

"Nn... I don't know, Shizuru" Natsuki lowly grunt, fingers reaching for her left pocket were her cellphone currently resided. "I'm going to call them again just to make sure" Resting her back coolly against the elevators metallic wall while flipping her cellphone open, ready to speed dial Shizuru's house number. "Oi!" But suddenly felt mentioned object being snatched away from her hand, "Shizuru~" And couldn't help and lowly whine in great discontent, "Come on, give it back! I'm not playing around!" She demanded the giggling brunette.

- Giggles - "_I-e_" Shizuru couldn't help and playfully reply as a finger held the phones power button. Completely shutting it off. "I promised Nina-han and Arika-chan that Natsuki wouldn't bother them at all tonight" Then placed the girls cellphone safely away inside of her bag. - Low Giggles - And couldn't help but giggle as she heard Natsukis low grunts and complaints, until she had a thought:

"Ara~" Shizuru seconds later voiced while in her _famous_ thinking pose. "Will a kiss and a hug ease all of Natsukis worries, I wonder?" Kyoto-ben playfully asked once again, mainly to herself, then took a step closer to the suddenly stuttering and very stiff bluenette.

"O-Oi!" Natsuki's body instantly stiffened, not expecting this question from the older woman at all. "Of course not!" She blushingly scuffed, folding her arms while staring away. _...What does she think I am? Four years old?... _Natsuki thought, _...She can't control me anymore!..._ -Or so Natsuki thought-

_...Ara~ So cute!..._ Shizuru couldn't help and internally squeal, innocently stepping a lot closer to the blushing bluenette. "Then why is the little voice inside my head telling me otherwise?" Fingers reaching for the girls jacket. "Hm?" Clumsily pulling her away from the wall and into her arms. Into a comfortable, long, loose embrace.

_...Mmm... _Emeralds couldn't help and eventually close. _...Shizuru... _Slowly but surely giving in, _...Shizuru, Shizuru, Shizuru... _Feeling soft, moist lips being lightly pressed against her left cheek. - Shaky Inhale - Feeling the brunettes warm, rhythmic, enchanting exhales tickling her heated skin. - Low Sigh - Her body instantly relaxing. _...Mmmmmm... _Fingertips miserably failing; Trying their hardest NOT to slowly feel their way down the brunettes every curve. _...Mmm... _Finally resting them, wrapping them around the brunettes thin waist.

"A-Alright" Emeralds gave in, pulling Crimson closer; Much, much closer to her body. To her skin. To her heated flesh. Embracing her loosely in return. "I'll stop" Lowly voicing into the girls right ear, "I'll stop worrying, Shizuru" Enjoying the familiar, irreplaceable warmth the girl's skin provided. - Shaky Sigh - Enjoying her soothing caresses. _...You win..._ Her always soft, gentle, loving caresses. _...You always win..._

"Oo-ki-ni..." Shizuru's Crimson orbs never opened, they stayed gently shut. Slowly parting the tip of her nose, her skin, her lips from the girl's soft, warm, blushing cheek. - Low Giggles - Giggling as she comfortably rested her Chestnut head on the bluenettes inviting shoulder. "I don't want to be stuck with a worried Natsuki all night long" Kyoto-ben softly replied seconds later, hands slowly feeling their way up and down the bluenettes clothed arms. Trying to calm her. To soothe her. Finally wrapping her fingers moments later around the girls elbows. "A worried Natsuki is no fun to be in company with whatsoever" And stayed like this a few moments more. Hearing the bluenettes steady yet fast thump of her heart. _...This..._ Feeling the girls warm breath playing games with her Chestnut tresses, with her skin. _...This is... Nice... _Both girls secretly enjoying this embrace without making a sound, without voicing another word, in complete and utter silence. _...Mmm... _Loosely holding and feeling; Lowly breathing each other in. Until:

- Ting - Raven and Chestnut eyebrows arched upwards by the sudden sound. Crimson and Emeralds both opened and slowly looked up; Eying whether this was their 'not so desired' stop. -And unfortunately it seems like it was- Reluctantly; Hesitantly parting from their comfortable embrace.

"Um..." Natsuki stepped out of the elevator first with the brunette following closely, "Oi, Shizuru?" Following closely just a few steps behind. "H-How long do you think you want to stay here?" Trying to suppress her still growing feelings, her growing blush as they headed for the check-in area not too far. _...Calm down, Baka!... _Trying not to loose her cool, her composure in front of the older Hime. - Shaky Inhale - And it hurt her, totally killed her to have Shizuru this close. This close after experiencing what she had just felt seconds ago. After experiencing Shizuru being so loving, so caring, so friendly, so sweet. - Low Sigh - It was torture. Pure torture to have her so close after experiencing this. Torturous in a 'Fish out of water' sort of way.

"Hm, I'm not sure" The brunette calmly replied while smiling and slightly bowing to the figures that greeted her as they walked. "I believe one hour should be long enough" Stopping on their tracks once they had reached the front desk. "Unless Natsuki wishes to stay longer, of course, I will do whatever Natsuki asks" Crimson orbs softly on Emeralds as she said this, "Natsuki is my ride back home after all" Smiling sincerely at the Raven haired girl.

"No" Emeralds huskily, hastily confirmed Kyoto-bens previously spoken words. "I agree. One hour is more than enough" Softly smiling at Crimson in return.

_...Kami-sama..._ Then seconds later, Emeralds shakily; Subconsciously stepped closer to the brunette. Totally enchanted by her. _...You look... _Thinking, _...Gorgeous... _Trembling fingers slowly reaching for the older woman's fingertips. _...Incredibly beautiful..._ Trying to find the courage, _...You always do..._ The strength to voice her thoughts. _...Always..._ To voice her thoughts without letting her true feelings show.

"Is Natsuki feeling alright?" Shizuru couldn't help but ask seconds later; Noticing a change in Natsukis mood. A change in her Emerald stare. In her body language.

"Uh?" Kyoto-bens question caused Natsuki to come back from her stupor; From her reverie. "Ah, Yea... Why?"

Shizuru lowered her vision because of the question, "Natsuki's hand" Placing Crimson on mentioned body part. "It's rather... Sweaty, and cold"

"Cold?" Emeralds quizzically followed Crimsons stare, _...Oi!..._ Instantly becoming as red as a tomato._ ...H-How?..._ Hastily un-intertwining her now shaky fingers from the brunettes. "Ah, g-gomen, Shizuru. I-" Keeping her hot face low the entire time. Embarrassed. Unable to stare at the brunette in the face.

"Ara, why are you so nervous?" Shizuru lowly questioned, amused Crimson never leaving flushed Emeralds sight. "This is not your first time attending this kind of event" Then lowly stated again. "Right?" Thinking this had to be the reason the bluenette had previously held her hand. "I know you get nervous in front of large crowds, but with your experience you shouldn't be feeling this way anymore"

"Ha ha" The bluenette nervously laughed a reply. Shyly scratching the back of her head. "Yea, you're right" She lied, totally lied. Emeralds trying their hardest to smile at the brunette. "I just... I can never get used to this I guess. My b-body just reacts this way on its own" Now noticing the figure that was hastily approaching them.

"Oh! Hi!" Brown orbs excitedly cut in, mentally slapping herself for not being on her post when these two important figures walked in. "Welcome to Honda Inc.'s New Years Ball, Fujino-sama, Kuga-san!" Not needing introductions at all for she recognized the famous brunette and her companion very well. "I'm sorry for making you wait this long. Please, right this way!" And left her post once more but only to lead the late comers towards the Ball. Stopping on her tracks once they had reached said place giant, closed doors. "Please wait here. Someone should be arriving shortly to guide you to your assigned tables" She excitedly, smilingly let them know. "Please excuse me" Bowing and then quietly taking her leave.

"Ara, Ara" Crimson couldn't help and slowly eye the retreating form from head to toe, "That uniform looks _very_ good on her" Openly admiring her sexy curves. Her nice shape. Her confident steps. "Very, very good" Then tore her Crimson gaze away from her to face the distant bluenette. "Don't you agree, Natsuki?"

- Low Sigh - Emeralds annoyingly rolled by the brunettes comment. "Yea" Jealous. "I guess it does" Totally and completely jealous. "Whatever" She huskily murmured, tucking her hands inside of her pants pockets while staring away from the brunette. _...Shizuru and her stupid comments..._ Trying to hide her conflicted emotions from her. Knowing that she was supposed to only see Shizuru as a friend. That this emotion was not acceptable at all.

_...What is wrong with her now?... _Shizuru stared at the moody bluenette, completely taken aback by her sudden attitude; By her sudden behavior. "Ara, why is Natsuki in such a foul mood again?" Softly asking, "Hm?" Stepping closer to the quiet girl. Noticing something was rather off. "Natsuki promised she was going to try and have a good time tonight, remember?" Kyoto-bens fingers reaching for the girls collar to fix it. "I thought Natsuki was a woman of her word" Lifting the soft fabric to smooth it, then neatly folding it in place once again. _...That's much better..._ Softly smiling as fingertips kept working their familiar magic; Traveling towards the girls shoulders to neatly smooth them as well. But suddenly stopping because:

"I'm not in a bad mood, Shizuru" Natsuki somewhat tried to calmly reply. To not let her irritation show. "And you're making up things again. I didn't promise such a stupid thing" Heated, angry fingers reaching upwards towards the brunettes warm, soft ones. "Can you just, STOP, _fixing_ me already!" Stopping her. Guiding her hands away from her body. Away from her heated neck. "I know how to fix myself" She felt like she was suffocating because of her anger; Because of all of the emotions she has been keeping inside. Because of the girls unawareness. The girls closeness. "And I look fine" Voicing as she took a step back. Not at all meeting Shizurus Crimson eyes. "I really don't need your help" Another step away from the now silent, staring brunette.

_...Ara... _Chestnut eyebrows instantly arched upwards. _...What in the world is the matter with her?..._ Staring Crimson couldn't help and internally ask. _...Did I say something wrong?... She has never acted this way before..._ Eying Emeralds quizzically. Intently. Questioningly. _...Should I... Apologize to her?..._ She once again thought. _...Ara, but apologize for what?... I haven't done anything wrong!..._

And seconds later Crimson decided to give up. - Low Sigh - To be the bigger, mature person and apologize. "Kanin-" But before she was able to voice anything about the matter a sudden voice interrupted her unfinished words:

"Fujino-sama, Kuga-san?" Interrupted the approaching host. Pleasantly smiling at the elegant girls. "Thank you so much for joining Honda Inc.'s celebration... Please, follow us. We will be guiding you to your assigned tables" And opened the door for them. "Please, this way" Slowly leading the way.

_...Ara?... _"Are Kuga-han and I not assigned to the same table?" The brunette calmly asked the hosts, following a few steps behind. "That's strange" Wondering why there were two hosts guiding them instead of the usual one. "We are always assigned to the same table" Kyoto-ben unknowingly voicing her thoughts out loud.

"Hm..." Shizurus host unfolded and viewed the portable seating chart in his hands. "No, Fujino-sama. It seems that Kuga-san is assigned to table six" He softly replied to the brunette, "And you are assigned to table two" Then her last words started sinking in. _...Wait... _He started to worry. _...W-Was I supposed to sit them together?... _Abruptly halting on his tracks. _...S-She said they a-always sit together... _Noticing his mistake. _...B-But... There wasn't a request!... _Desperately trying to calm down. _...Or was there?... Did I over look it?... _To not seem anxious in front of the brunette. "A-Ah... A-Are you not comfortable with the seating arrangement, Fujino-sama?" And he really didn't want to piss the Corporate Hime off. "I-I can f-fix it right away!" For it could cost him his job if his boss ever found out.

"Ara, that's quite alright" Shizuru smiled to the panicky host, aware his sudden distress. "I was just a little surprised, that's all" And then Crimson turned to face the grumpy Emerald eyed Hime once again. "Did you hear, Natsuki? It seems that we are not sharing the same table tonight"

_...Ha! Like I care!... _The bluenette angrily thought, _...I don't want to sit next to you anyway!..._ Walking just a step behind the brunette. _...All you do is flirt with anything that walks your way!..._ Noticing they were approaching table number six. _...And bug me to death!... _Table six was her assigned table.

"Oi, can I have my cellphone back?" Natsuki hastily asked in return, not commenting at all on the girls previous comment about their seating arrangement. "I'm not going to call Nina-san. I might need it to find you later" Opening her palm. Gesturing that she wanted her cellphone back. _...Why the hell am I explaining myself to her?..._ She suddenly thought. _...It's MY god damned cellphone!..._

_...Ara, she must be on her period... _The brunette couldn't help and think, _...Why else would she be acting this way?... _Crimson staring for a few seconds at the girls open palm. _...Her mood swings are worse than ever these days... _- Low Sigh - "Alright" She gave up and searched inside of her bag for mentioned electronic device. "Don't forget to ask me to dance later on" And once Crimson had found it she handed it to the suddenly blushing, protesting girl. "And if Natsuki starts to miss me or become lonely she can always come to my table" Trying to lighten the mood. - Soft Giggles - "I will be more than happy to have Na-tsu-ki sit on my lap! I don't mind sharing it with Natsuki at all!" Finishing off with a playful, teasing wink.

"S-Shizuru!" Natsuki lowly yet huskily whined, cheeks instantly flaring up once more. Totally forgetting her current anger towards the brunette. "W-What are you saying!" And immediately stared away, trying to hide her soon to be fierce blush from the once again giggling brunette. _...Damn this face!..._

- Giggles - "Do not worry, I wont be too far" Shizuru kept on while playfully walking backwards. _...Fu fu... Teasing her always works!... _Sparkling Crimson never leaving flushed Emeralds lovely display, _...So adorable!..._ Not for one single second. "I will be in table number two to be precise" Then flexed her girlie, slender fingers good bye before turning. Kyoto-ben playfully voicing: "Don't forget to stop by and say hi!"

**oOoOo**

**Seconds Later; Tokyo General Hospital**

**Residents Lounge  
**

"Why hasn't she called me back yet?" Tate lowly grunt, voicing his thoughts; "Gah!" His frustrations out loud. "I said on the message that it was really important, didn't I?" Holding his cellphone tightly with both hands. "I mean, when people say stuff like that they usually get called back right away... Right?" Staring at it intently for some time. _...Come on... _Waiting for it to ring. _...Vibrate!..._ Impatient. _...Ring-a-ding!..._ In a hurry. _...Light up!... _For it was almost time for him to get back to work. To do his midnight rounds before going back home. _...Gah!... Do something!..._ And he couldn't wait any longer. He needed to go check on his sick patients. To turn his phones' power off.

"Someone looks rather... Constipated" Ellie noticed as she walked in the room. "Is everything alright?" Approaching Tate. Placing one of her patient's charts on the coffee table as she took a seat next to him on the couch.

- Low Sigh - "Yea..." Tate disappointingly replied. _...She must have fallen asleep I guess..._ Finally turning his cellphones power off. _...I'll call her early tomorrow... I really need her to help me out..._ Standing from his sitting position. _...No one knows Mai better than her... _And walking towards his locker to grab his medical coat. "I was just expecting a phone call" He finally kept on.

Ellie opened the remaining chart on her hand. "At this time?" She lowly replied, carefully eying the results. "That phone call you're so bummed about better be from your girlfriend the-" Thinking about their previous conversations. "Ah" Blue orbs leaving the chart to smile at the dirty blond who stood not too far. "Chef, was it?" Awaiting her fellow co-workers answer.

"Ha ha" The dirty blond smilingly started. "Yea, she's a chef" Confirming the surgeons words as he slid on his white medical coat. "And no, I'm expecting a phone call from another girl. From her best friend" Seconds later realizing how bad that just sounded. "Uh" Slowly making eye contact. Noticing Blue orbs questioning gaze. "H-Hey, a-ah, It's... I-I-It's not what you think!" Now desperately trying to defend himself. His honor. "S-She's not into men!" Extremely desperate. "She's as gay as a tennis player for gods sake!" Earning him an honest laugh from the sitting girl.

"Alright, alright" Ellie laughingly replied. "I wasn't trying to give you a hard time, Gee" Placing Blue orbs back on her chart. Internally reading the results. - Low Sigh - _...At least we caught it on time..._ Not liking what she was reading one bit.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Tate couldn't help but ask seconds later. "I thought you had asked for today off?" Making small talk with the very talented heart surgeon as he headed for the door.

"Yes, I did" Ellie closed the chart and stood. She had to go and tell her patient the bad news. "But you already know how this profession is" That the injuries he received from this mornings accident were much worse than she thought and he needed surgery right away. - Low Grunt - "I had quite a day planned too" Picking up the remaining chart she had reviewed earlier while on her way to the lounge. The chart she had placed on the table just minutes ago. Now making her way towards the door as well.

Tate opened the door for the girl. "Oh, yea?" Letting her through first, then following a few steps behind. "Date or something?" Both hands now tucked away in his jackets pockets. "Oh" And when the girl silently nodded her response he kept on. "That's too bad"

- Low Sigh - "I know" Ellie definitely agreed with his last statement. "I was planning to get so much out her over dinner tonight too" Noticing she was approaching one of her patients rooms. _...Hm... I should check up on him first, I guess..._ Deciding to change her initial plan and stop there first since it was on the way. _...He just had a little scare, that's all..._ She was initially going to have the nurse release the patient since it was nothing serious. Nothing surgical. _...He just needs to calm down and stay away from stress..._ But since it would only take a minute of her time decided to do it herself instead. _...He's old fashioned and wont leave until a doctor tells him he could anyway..._

Tate raised a curious brow. "What do you mean?" He asked as they walked.

"Well..." Ellie softly, pensively started again. "This girl I'm seeing" Not really sure how to explain her thoughts; Herself to her co-worker and now new friend. "She's so... Frustrating. So... Mysterious" She lowly kept on. "She doesn't like to talk about her life or herself. I know so little about her" She smiled to Tate. "I was hoping I could sit down with her tonight and just talk. About her childhood, about her work, about her likes and dislikes. About anything that could make me feel I'm not in a relationship with a beautiful ghost" Drifting off. "I just want to hear her talk" Drifting off to her own dream world. "I love her voice. So deep. So... Husky" Revealing more than she intended about her lover. "So... Sexy. It totally turns me-"

"O-Okay. I-I really get the picture!" Tate nervously interrupted. Blushing a little. "A-Ah, sorry your plans were ruined though" And once he was able to dismiss the girl on girl thought he cheerfully kept on:

"But hey... If you and this 'mysterious' girl of yours are a no-go, I have a friend who's available" The less Mai worried about Shizuru and Natsuki the better in Tates opinion. "She fits the 'Mysterious' profile perfectly. You'll totally be into her!" And Mai seemed to be worrying way too much about the ex-couple lately. "Everyone just loves her!" He wanted to help Mai out somehow. To ease his lovers worries about her best friend. "You wont regret it, trust me" And Ellie seemed like a nice girl. She was pleasant to be around with. Successful. Talented. Beautiful. Playful. Intelligent. _...Natsuki would totally be into her..._

"Thanks but no thanks" Ellie laughingly replied, stopping on her tracks. "I really want to try my chances with my 'mysterious' girl." Stopping right in front of her patients door.

"Ha ha" Tate scratched the back of his head. "Okay, well, it was worth to try" Then waived a lazy, tired hand good bye. "I'll see you later" Taking his leave.

- Giggles - "Bye" The surgeon lowly, smilingly replied. - Low Sigh - Then seconds later faced her patients door. _...Back to work..._ Opening it. "Hello there, Fujino-san" Then closing it shut behind her once inside. "How are we feeling? Much better?" Smilingly heading towards her patients bed. "Have your chest pains reduced at all?"

**oOoOo  
**

**Minutes Later; The Ritz-Carlson Tokyo Hotel  
**

**Table No. Two**

_...Ara... _An uninterested Shizuru thought. _...Time is going by so slow... _Uninterested for she was being forced to listen to her table mates conversation; Her table mates discussion on World Economics. On what was currently going on around the financial world._ ...I feel like I've been sitting here for hours!..._

"It was only a matter of time, really" And to smilingly give her opinion on the matter as well from time to time. "I'm still amazed by how a company of such potential managed to fall apart in only a matter of months" But only voicing her thoughts when asked. For Kyoto-ben wasn't really in the mood for initiating conversation at all.

_...Maybe an hour is just too long..._ And an hour has never felt this long for Crimson before. -Why? How Come?- Well, that's because time would always fly when grumpy, quiet Emeralds were by her side. Because Shizuru would pass the time bothering, talking, teasing the easy to tease bluenette.

- Low Sigh - Crimson orbs slowly leaving sight of the half full glass of wine on her hands. _...I wonder what Natsuki is up to?..._ To discretely wonder; To discretely travel around the vast, lively, noisy room instead. _...Hm?... _Crimson intently searching for mentioned Emerald eyed Raven head._ ...Ara... _And amusingly lifting the glass of wine to her lips once again. _...She's such a child... _Instantly smiling once she had found her. _...She should be a little more discrete about her boredom..._ Noticing the sleepy look on the Himes face. _...It's very adorable... _Emeralds yawning from time to time. _...But not very... Professional... At all... _Quietly staring at her cellphone as the guests she shared a table with talked away. _...She's going to get in trouble... She's not listening to Sumitomo-han talk at all..._ -And indeed Natsuki wasn't. She was busy texting; Trying to get a hold of Tate-

_...Fu fu, maybe I should join her... _The brunette smilingly thought once more, placing her glass of wine back on the table. _...She definitely needs to be waken up... _Also thinking of asking the bluenette to dance. But knowing from previous experience that she will be brutally rejected, brutally denied, for Natsuki always replied 'No' to her dancing question. _...Then I'll ask her to take me home... _Natsuki would never budge whenever they were at a public place. The bluenettte just wasn't comfortable dancing with her or any other girl in front of strangers._ ...I don't think I can stand another minute in this place..._

But before she was able to excuse herself from the table a familiar figure decided to inconveniently approach:

_...Finally found you... _"You look lovely tonight, Shizuru-san" Voiced a slightly bowing Koichi, taking a hold of Shizurus right hand. "Incredibly lovely" Gently bringing the soft hand to his lips as he smilingly greeted her.

Watanabe Koichi is one of the most sought after bachelors in Japan. He is young, charming, extremely wealthy, and very handsome to say the least. -A deadly combination if you ask any girl-

Watanabe Koichi is also Honda, Inc.'s International Financial Adviser. And works, from time to time, side by side with Shizuru mainly so that mentioned company can successfully obtain its financial goals. So it can obtain yearly profits. Both, overseas as well as here at home.

- Low Giggles - "Lovely?" Shizuru teasingly replied, "Ara, is that the best Koichi-han can come up with?" Not entirely enjoying nor rejecting the distraction.

- Chuckles - "Ah, my mistake" Koichi innocently corrected, loving the girls teasing tone. Loving his name being voiced in that seductive, alluring Kyoto-ben. "You look fascinating as always, Shizuru-san" And kissed her hand yet again. But a little longer, a little softer, a little gentler this time. "You don't mind if I accompany you for a few moments, do you?" Placing his glass of wine next to Shizurus glass. Pulling an empty chair from the table behind.

"_Ie_, not at all" Shizuru smilingly replied, "I wont be staying very long though" Slender fingers grabbing her glass of wine as Crimson searched once again for the bluenette who was no longer in sight. _...I wonder where Natsuki disappeared off to?... _But unable to guide the glass towards her lips because:

"I believe that is my glass, Shizuru-san" Koichi let the distracted brunette know. Now sitting, with one leg over the other, next to mentioned girl.

"Ara" Shizuru let go of the glass and grabbed the one next to it instead. "Kanin na" She softly voiced once more, "Has Koichi-han been here for very long?" Making pleasant conversation as she guided her glass back to her rosy lips. Elegantly taking a small sip. Waiting for Natsuki to return to her table so that she could take her leave.

"No, not at all" Koichi smilingly replied. "I arrived about half an hour ago" Politely staring at the brunette as she swallowed the sweet, expensive, rose colored liquid. "How about you?" He picked up his glass as well and cheered to the brunette. "Have you been here for long, Shizuru-san?" Smilingly guiding the glass up to his lips.

**ooooooooo**

**10 Minutes Later  
**

**The Bar  
**

Natsuki subconsciously played around with her untouched glass of scotch. _...Him... _Pretending to listen to the person standing next to her as she watched a smiling Koichi not too far. _...Of course he's going to be here..._ Slowly moving the squared glass around with one hand. _...Why did I think he wasn't going to show?..._ Taking in its unpleasant, golden, bitter scent.

Natsuki had excused herself from her table a few minutes ago. Mainly to find a more quiet, private area so that she could talk on the phone. She wanted to try and reach Tate since she had missed a couple of calls from him earlier; Since he had left her an alarming voice message not so long ago. But unfortunately Natsuki was out of luck. For every time she tried, his phone would not ring, not even once. He wasn't replying to her texts either; Which most likely meant that his phone was not turned on.

_...I'd hate to interrupt her..._ And when she started to head back to the Ball; To the brunettes table to tell her that an hour had passed and it was time to go home, she had stopped midway for her feet wouldn't let her get any closer to her.

_...She seems... Happy, though... _Emeralds ended up slowly walking to the bar instead. Never leaving her blank stare from the now laughing brunette. - Low Sigh - The laughing, happy brunette who sat quite a distance away.

..._Why didn't she just ask him to bring her here?..._ Emeralds furrowing. Becoming angry again._ ...What do I look like?..._ Disliking the fact that Shizuru was smiling freely to the guy. _...A fucking chauffeur?... _And because there were a lot of rumors about him recently roaming around. Rumors that completely bothered, drove crazy, enraged the bluenette. - Sigh - Rumors that this young, handsome guy was having a discrete relationship with the stunning brunette. That it was only a matter of time until it was publicly announced to the world.

"I really do love your designs, Kuga-san!" Mentioned guest number one for the millionth time in the past minutes. Totally excited to be in presence of the very talented designer.

_...I don't like him... _Emeralds weren't really listening to the people around her, for Emeralds were busy staring at Shizurus companion instead. Shooting icy bullets at him from a distance. _...I really don't like him..._ Wishing to vanish him. To have him disappear just by this simple, sole action.

"Um, thanks" The bluenette lowly, distractedly replied. Thinking: _...Something's not right about him..._ Never staring away from his smiling, polite form. _...He seems too-... _Trying to find the right word. To connect the dots. _...Perfect... _And not liking it one bit. _...There has to be something wrong with him..._

"I know! Kuga-sans designs are always so original, so fresh!" Guest number two agreed. Highly praising the still very thoughtful bluenette.

"I really wish I could come up with something as good as yours" Added tipsy guest number three. "I especially love the design you made for Bentley a couple of years back" Wondering where exactly the bluenette was staring at. "That design was sooooo freaking awesome! Sooooo hot!" For it didn't seem like she was paying attention to them at all. "I really wish Bentley would release that model here in Japan"

"Uh" Emeralds huskily replied. "Yea" Watching as another guy suddenly showed up. Seeming as if he was asking the very talkative brunette to dance. "Me too" And Emeralds couldn't feel more relieved when the girl politely declined. "It" Pointing at her wrist watch. "Really is" As if signaling that she didn't really have the time. "A hot design" That she was about to take her leave very soon.

"Oh, you're interested in Watanabe-san, uh?" Tipsy guest number three added once again. "I guess he's not a bad looking guy" Following, misinterpreting the bluenettes intent, quiet stare. "You should give up on him though. He has eyes for Fujino-san alone" Then lowly kept on, dizzy eyes back on the distracted bluenette and the bluenette alone. "I heard that he asked Fujino-san to marry him like four times!" Frantically waiving his bottle of beer. "And she rejected him all those times!" But this was just a rumor, of course. "He should just give up already! There's other fish in the sea, ya know!"

_...Uh?... _This topic certainly caught the bluenettes attention. "H-He, asked her to m-marry him?" Subconsciously lowly voiced. Staring away from the smiling Shizuru to place curious Emeralds on the tipsy guy next to her instead. _...I didn't know that... Shizuru never said anything about that..._ -Again. Just a rumor-

"Pft! And who does she think she is, really?..." Tipsy guest number four cut in. Gaining interested Emeralds attention as well. "...I mean, yea... Fujino-san's rich, smart and strangely beautiful. But he is all those things too!..." She slammed both hands on the counter. Extremely irritated. "...Why can't she just accept him already!..." Wishing it was she herself who was being curt by the handsome, rich guy instead. "...It's the logical thing to do! Isn't it?"

"Where have you been all of these years?" Guest number two lowly cut in. "Didn't you know that Fujino-san is a..." He cautiously looked around. "Lesbian?" Then continued in a hushed tone. "She's not into guys at all!" As if afraid to say the obvious. "And even if she ended up accepting Watanabe-san's feelings and marrying him, everyone will know that it's probably because she wants to give her kid a shot at a normal life" As if afraid someone will hear. "Not because she's actually in love with him"

"Yea..." Guest number one agreed. "If she does accept his feelings is most likely because her kid needs a father figure, I guess" Taking a sip from his glass of rum. "The kid can't grow up without a father, you know? That's just wrong"

"F-Father?" Emeralds could barely even whisper. Caught completely off guard by the guys sentence. By the word. _...Shiaki doesn't need a father..._ Guiding her confused Emerald stare once again towards the smiling brunette. _...Does Shizuru think... Shiaki needs a father?... _Eyebrows furrowing just thinking about it. _...No... She doesn't... _Staring away from Crimson again. _...Or... Does she?... _Placing her confused stare on the glass of scotch on her shaky hand.

"Hey, Kuga-san, are you alright?" Guest number three could help but ask moments later. Noticing the sudden paled expression on the quiet girls face. Noticing her trembling hand.

_...K-Kami-sama... W-What if she does?..._ The bluenette was suddenly finding it hard to breathe. _...W-What if she thinks I'm a horrible parent... A-And... And w-wants to take my daughter away from me?..._ Placing the glass of scotch on the counter.

"G-Gomen" Emeralds shakily excused herself. Hastily taking her leave. _...S-She wouldn't..._ Dizzily making her way towards the restroom. _...I-I should know better than listen to all this bullshit... _Deeply breathing in. ..._B-Besides... Even if all of this were true... Shizuru p-promised she wouldn't-... _Rapidly closing the door behind her. Heading towards an empty stall. _...She promised Shiaki was also mine..._ Shakily unbuttoning her shirts upper buttons once inside. _...S-She promised she would never take her away from me..._ Trying to breathe.

_...Oh god..._ Then facing the toilet, feeling her stomach riling up. A sudden rush heading straight to her head. - Gagging Sounds - Shakily emptying her worries. Her fears. All of the frustrations inside of her. - Gasps - Then tiredly flushing the toilet as a hand slowly rose to cover her worried, teary Emeralds eyes.

_...Its all in my head..._ Bringing the toilets cap down. _...It's all in my head..._ Sitting on it. _...I trust Shizuru... I shouldn't be worrying about this..._ Trying to calm down. _...You're stronger than this, Kuga... _To dismiss the unwanted thoughts. _...Calm down... _To desperately remain calm. - Deep Inhale - _...Just... Breathe..._ To breathe.

**ooooooooo**

**Minutes Earlier  
**

**Table No. Two**

_...Perfect... _Koichi thought, smiling at the laughing, sleepy, talkative brunette. _...Just... Perfect..._ Admiring her beauty as he slowly raised a finger in the air. "Waiter!" Taring his intent gaze away from the Crimson eyed beauty next to him. "Yes, over here!" To try and obtain mentioned workers attention instead. "Another round for this table please!" Waiving the slender finger around, making sure the waiter understood his actions and brought drinks for everyone in the large, round table. "And please, no ice in my drink" Resting an arm over the brunettes' chair. Trying to get closer. Much, much closer to her. To feel her. To touch her.

"Hm?" Shizuru felt an arm brush against her bare upper back. - Giggles - Then a finger suddenly caressing her bare left arm. "Excuse me, please~" Pausing her current mindless, unimportant, careless conversation with the person next to her. "Ara~" To place dizzy Crimson on grinning Hazel irises instead.

"Is something the matter, Shizuru-san?" Koichi innocently asked, a finger slowly drawing circles on the flushed brunettes arm.

- Giggles - "Ko-i-chi-han's hand is slipping again" Shizuru playfully replied. Taking the guys hand and clumsily, warily placing it on the table for the second time. "Please ask your hand to behave" Patting it a couple of times, then guiding to her lips her now almost empty glass of wine.

- Low Laughs - "I'm sorry, Shizuru-san" Koichi laughingly replied. "I'll try to make the hand behave, but I can't guarantee that it wont slip again" Staring intently at her. _...No... Not yet..._

- Giggles - "Oo-ki-ni for trying so hard!" Giggling Crimson replied. And in a matter of seconds: "Ara~" Dizzy Crimson noticed Emeralds standing at the bar. _...Hmm..._ Intently. _...Natsuki... Looks... _Slowly scanning the girls form. _...Really... Sexy... In her suit..._ - Low Giggles - _...Maybe I should join her and tell her that..._ Taking one last sip from her glass of wine.

_...Why is she giggling? Where is she staring at?..._ Koichi, in the other hand, couldn't help but internally ask. Noticing the brunette was facing his direction but wasn't meeting his Hazel eyes. _...Hm?..._ Then Hazel looked behind him. Deciding to follow Crimsons intent, playful, scanning stare. _...Oh..._ Instantly recognizing the now retreating bluenette not too far. _...I didn't know she was going to be here..._ Hoping the brunette had come to the event alone. _...This is going to ruin my night..._

Koichi didn't personally know the Raven haired Hime, per say. But he recognized her for Shizuru always talks about Emeralds and their baby girl whenever they weren't conversing about work. -Not to mention from the picture that adorned the brunettes office. The one he was hoping to some day be able to replace with his own-

"Shizuru-san?" Koichi softly started, trying to gain now rising Crimson's attention. "Would you like to dance?" Stretching out his hand. Motioning for the sleepy brunette to accept.

"Oo-ki-ni, Koichi-han" Crimson smilingly voiced once more; Clumsily tapping Koichi's nose. "But I'm not in the mooooood for dancing at the moment" Slowly starting to walk away. "Perhaps you can ask me at another occasion?" Walking away to go after the bluenette.

_...Shit..._ Was all Koichi was able to think. _...__No one can see her like this... _Rising as well from his seat. "Hey, Shizuru-san" Then hastily trying to catch up to the girl. "You don't look so well... Let me drive you home!" Grabbing the brunette tightly by the arm.

- Giggles - "Ara~ That's not necessary, ne?" Shizuru playfully replied. "Natsuki is taking me home" Finding herself being guided out of the Ballroom by the guy.

"Hm, is that so?" Koichi softly, lowly started. "I'll help you find her then" Hastily; Discretely walking towards the elevator. "I believe I saw her heading towards this direction a few moments ago"

**ooooooooo**

**Same Time; Restroom  
**

Natsuki walked out of the stall. Her face completely pink. Extremely flushed. - Sigh - Slowly making her way towards the fancy, expensive looking sink. _...Why am I even here?... _Straightening her jacket after she had dried her washed face and hands. _...I didn't want to come here... I should have stayed home..._ Closing Emeralds. Resting both hands on the sink for support.

- Deep Inhale - Seconds later opening Emeralds once more. Opening Emeralds to stare at the reflection in front of her. _...I'm an idiot... _To stare at the sad reflection that dared stared back at her. Frowning at her. Staring blankly at her. _...Such an idiot... _- Deep Exhale - Then taring her gaze away. _...Why did I think tonight would be any different?..._ Walking away from it. _...Kuga, you're a fool..._ Heading out the door. Slowly making her way back to the ball. Until:

- Ting - Emeralds kept walking, not looking back. - Soft Giggles - Until a distant, familiar voice reached her ears.

_...Hm?... _Emeralds questioningly turned around. _...Shizuru?..._ And caught sight of a giggling Shizuru with a smiling Koichi not too far.

_...Figures..._ Natsuki thought, not able to move a single muscle. _...So the rumors are true after all..._ Staring at both forms step into the elevator. _...Whatever..._ Trying not to think about it. Angrily walking away. _...She didn't even bother to tell me she was leaving... _Extremely hurt and irritated. Trying her hardest not to look back. _...I'm her ride back home?... _She recited Shizurus previously spoken words. "Yea, whatever" Until seconds later her feet involuntarily came to a halt.

_...Damn it!..._ The bluenette just stood there irritated, clenching her fists. _...Damn it, Shizuru!... _Gritting her teeth. _...She should have at least let me know she was leaving!..._ Her heart telling her to go after the brunette while her mind was telling her to let her go. _...Screw this!... _Then hastily turned around; Heading back for the elevator. - Quick Breaths - Eying what floor it was currently on. _...I can make it..._ Then rapidly heading towards the staircase.

- Quick Steps - Natsuki ran down the stairs as fast as she possibly, humanly could. _...Damn it!... I brought her here!..._ Skipping, jumping as many steps as she could. _...So I'M the one that's going to take her back home!..._ Making sure she didn't trip or fall.

- Quick Breaths - Emeralds hastily looking around once she had reached the first floor. _...Where the hell is Valet again?... _Noticing the elevator Shizuru had taken was heading up again, meaning they had already reached the first floor and stepped out of it.

- Quick Steps - Then immediately running towards the entrance. Following; Being guided by the **VALET PARKING** signs on the walls.

- Quick Breaths - Abruptly halting again. - Gasps - Trying to control her wild breathing. _...What does she think I am?... _As she shut Emeralds and slightly bent. Supporting her upper body by resting both trembling hands on her shaky legs.

"S-SHIZURU!" Screaming as loud as she possibly could. Unable to look at mentioned brunette in the face. - Quick Breaths - Enraged. Extremely and completely jealous. Extremely enraged.

**oooooooooo**

"S-SHIZURU!" Echoed around the hotels lobby, making Crimson turn around to follow the sudden, angry voice.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru dizzily voiced, noticing a blurry figure slightly kneeling not too far. "Ara~ Koichi-han, it's Natsuki!" She happily stated again, "We found her!" Hastily breaking free from the guys tight hold to clumsily run to Emeralds instead.

_...Great..._ Was all Koichi was able to think, watching Shizuru make her way to Natsukis side. _...She officially ruined my night..._ Slowly making his way to the girl as well.

- Quick Breaths - Natsuki started to open her eyes but was still unable to look up. - Deep Inhale - Ears listening to Shizuru's hasty steps as she tried to regain her breath. "S-Shizuru" She voiced out of breath once she noticed Shizuru was close enough. "Y-You... Should have... T-Told me-" And then: - KABOOM! -

"OI!" Natsuki almost, almost fell on the floor, "S-Shizuru! What are you doing!" For Shizuru had just thrown herself at her without a warning.

"I found Natsuki~" Kyoto-ben squealed her reply, hugging tightly the younger Hime.

"You found- What are you-" Natsuki took a good look at the girl. - Sigh - Immediately dismissing her previous, angry thoughts. "Great" She muttered, narrowing her eyes. "You're drunk" And then turned Emeralds towards the smiling, approaching form:

"Hi there. I'm sorry about my friend" Koichi smilingly approached the bluenette. "I'm afraid she had a little too much to drink this evening" Then tried to remove the incoherent brunette from her. "I'm sorry for any inconvenience she has caused you. Are you Okay?"

- Giggles - "We found Natsuki, Koichi-han!" Shizuru happily mumbled, once again setting free from the guys hold to hug mentioned girl.

"O-Oi, Shizuru" Natsuki muttered, somewhat panicking. "You can let go of me now" People were staring at them for they were clearly making a scene.

"Oh, so you two know each other?" Koichi interestedly asked, pretending not to know who the bluenette was.

"Ah, yea... We do" Natsuki stretched out a hand, "I'm Kuga Natsuki, nice to meet you"

Koichi accepted the stretched out hand. "Watanabe Koichi, the pleasure is all mine" Then averted his Hazel irises towards the sleepy brunette in the girls arms. "I... Was going to give Shizuru-san a ride home-"

"That's not necessary" Natsuki quickly interrupted, glaring at him. "We came together. I will take her home"

- Giggles - "Na-tsu-ki is my ride home!" Shizuru chimed in, clumsily poking the bluenettes cheeks.

"Very well" Koichi softly replied to the bluenette, "Goodnight, Shizuru-san" Then took a hold of mentioned girls hand. "I'll see you Tuesday morning" Kissing it ever so gently, ever so slowly, ever so softly like he did before.

_...What? Is he planning to die there?..._ Natsuki irritatedly thought. - Clears Throat - For Koichi was taking way too long to let go of Shizuru's hand.

Koichi hesitantly let go of the brunettes hand. "Goodnight to you as well, Kuga-san" Then softly voiced as he started to take his leave. "And again, it was a pleasure to meet you" His smile disappearing once he had turned. Once he had faced away from the now retreating girls.

_...No worries..._ Once again grinning. Thinking. _...I'll have plenty of chances with Shizuru when we go away..._

**ooooooooo**

**Approximately Half An Hour Later**

**Natsukis Car  
**

"Oi, Shizuru" Natsuki tiredly voiced once she had parked her car in Shizurus garage. "We're here" Hastily unbuckling her seat belt. "Come on. Wake up" Releasing her footing from the **BREAK** pedal once she had turned the cars' engine off. - Sigh - Emeralds narrowing once she had faced the unmoving, sleeping form. _...She's probably way too intoxicated to walk..._ Taring her gaze away. Opening the door to make her way out of the car. "What the hell did she drink anyway?" She muttered to herself. Finding it strange to see the girl in this state. "Now I have to carry her upstairs" But Natsuki didn't really mind that part, of course.

Crimson slowly started to open; To regain consciousness once she had heard Natsukis voice. "Ara~" Turning her face to follow the grumpy, muttering, retreating form. "Where does Natsuki think she's going?" A hand clumsily reaching for the bluenettes left arm. Grabbing her before she was able to fully step out of the car. "Hm?" Playfully, clumsily, abruptly pulling her back inside.

"Oi!" Natsuki found herself being once again pulled inside the car. "Oh come on, Shizuru. Quit playing around!" Nervously watching as the brunette close the distance between their bodies. "W-We have to go upstairs, and check on Shiaki" Rising the sides of her dress a little once she had parted her legs. Entrapping her between them. "You're c-clearly drunk" So that she could comfortably sit on her. So that she could feel all of the bluenette. "Please, Shizuru" Now feeling the brunettes weight on her. _...Oh god..._ The girl that now teasingly closed the door again. "W-We have to go" The girl that was giggling as she started planting soft kisses all over her heated face.

"Ara~" Shizuru playfully, drunkenly placed kisses on the girls cheeks. "But I haven't _properly_ thanked Natsuki for the wonderful bracelet she gave me on my birthday" Alternating from side to side every few seconds. "Or for the beautiful diamond watch she gave me for Christmas" Her playful lips never meeting the bluenettes nervous lips.

"A-Ah" Natsuki was trying her hardest not to touch; _...Damn it!... _Not to place a hand on the incoherent brunette above her. "T-That's not really necessary, Shizuru" She gripped both hands on the sides of her leather seat. -Tight. Extremely Tight- "Really" She knew what the girl's body wanted. What the girls body desired and she was not going to give in. Specially not in the brunettes current condition. In her current state of mind. It wouldn't feel right. It would feel like she was taking advantage of the bewildered girl above.

_...I've m-moved on... _Not to mention Natsuki already had made the decision that she wasn't going to come back to this. _...This i-is not what I want... _Back to this empty, promise-less, future-less relationship with the Crimson eyed Hime.

"Oh?" Kyoto-ben mischievously voiced once more. "Ho-n-to-ni?" Lips seductively brushing, feeling their way downwards; Downwards towards the bluenettes creamy, heated, exposed neck.

"Ah, Y-Yea... H-Hontoni" Emeralds instantly closed. "A-Ah, come on, Shizuru" Hands shakily traveling upwards. "We" Trying her hardest not to feel her way up the brunettes desirable curves. The brunettes full breasts. "We have to g-go" Finally reaching the brunettes shoulders. Gently; Hesitantly pushing her away. "We can't do this, Shizuru" Emeralds opening but unable to stare at Crimson as she said this. "I can't have this sort of relationship with you. I... I can't do this with you anymore" For Emeralds couldn't help and stare at the oh-so-close heavenly lips of hers instead.

- Giggles - "Ara~" Shizuru closed the distance between their faces once more. "And may I ask Natsuki why not?" Rising a little. Placing yet another kiss on Natsukis forehead as she clumsily reached for Natsukis gripped right hand. "Can Na-tsu-ki tell me?" Her lips wondering lower and lower by the second. Her hand guiding the girls shaky hand underneath her dress. "Hm?" Slowly planting a kiss in between her slightly furrowed eyebrows. "Ara" In between her eyes. "Do not tell me" And on her small, cold nose. _...Mmmm..._ As she placed the girls shaky hand on her warm thigh. "Mmmm, that Natsuki is afraid of a little kiss?" She whispered. Her lips just millimeters away; Her lips never meeting the shaky bluenettes.

"A-Ah, of c-course not" Natsuki dizzily, huskily kept on. Her head, mind, body and soul going round and round because of the closeness of the brunettes devilish lips. _...Kami-sama... _Those full lips she hadn't tasted, she hadn't devoured, she hadn't made love to since the brunette left her for good many months ago. "It's... B-Because" And she was trying so hard to push those thoughts aside. To erase these lips, this body, this voice from her mind. "I-I" Stopping once more completely wide-eyed. _...Oh god... _Unable to express another coherent thought, voice another word, whisper another sound. _...OOOOOh god..._ For Shizuru had captured her lips without a warning. Claiming them as her own. _...Oh god oh god..._ Slowly. Very, very slowly pulling, sucking, biting into her heart. _...Oh god oh god oh god..._ And Natsuki couldn't help and tremblingly give in; Tremblingly close Emeralds and part her own lips. "Mmmm." Trembling for she was afraid of what she might find once she had obtained access to the girls depths. _...Shizuru..._ Access to the girls soul. The girls heart.

"Mmm" Shizuru lowly; "Hmmmmm" Passionately; "Mmmmmmmm" Lengthily moaned. "Mmmm" The tip of her adventurous tongue softly, gently, slowly stroking Natsuki's paralyzed tongue. "Mmmm" As her hips slowly. Very, very slowly, "Mmmmmmmmmm" Danced, rocked themselves every few seconds against the very stiff, motionless Raven head.

_...H-How?..._ Natsuki just sat there, motionless. _...How can-... _Completely motionless. Confused. _...How can someone... Claim not to love you... _Feeling the girls tongue moving wonderfully, passionately, tenderly inside her lips. _...Claim not have any feelings for you..._ The girls tip that so lovingly, so gently, so playfully caressed the bottom of her own tip. _...And... Kiss you in such a way?..._ As the girls fingertips caressed her warm ear. _...Mmmmm... _While the other hand caressed her flushed cheek.

And in a matter of seconds, Natsuki just as slowly; Just as lovingly; Just as tenderly returned the girls kiss. _...Is this the reason Shizuru always avoided my lips?..._ - The few times Natsuki and Shizuru had been intimate after their final separation Shizuru never kissed Natsuki on the lips - _...Because... She didn't want me to misinterpret the kiss?..._ Giving her all into the kiss. Making sweet love with her tongue to those rosy lips. "Hmmmm." Totally. Heartily. Breathlessly giving in.

"Mmmm" Natsuki pulled Shizuru much, much closer as they kissed. "Mmmm" A hand feeling its way up and down the brunettes clothed back. "Mmmmm" As the other busied itself caressing the girls soft, exposed thigh.

- Gasps - Finally parting their lips. Both girls in need of air. "S-Shizuru" Natsuki huskily, breathlessly whispered to the girls gasping lips. "I... I love you, Shizuru" Moaning; Feeling the girls wild exhales caressing her skin. "I love you" Whispering once more those three words she wasn't allowed to voice.

- Giggles - "Ara, Ara, Ara~" Shizuru playfully, breathlessly voiced in return. "I loooooove Natsuki as well!" Clumsily planting short kisses all over the girls face.

Natsuki opened her eyes once more. "Y-You..." Doing this so that she could see the girl straight in the face. "You... Do?" Emeralds wanted to see; Confirm what she had just heard.

_...Oh god..._ Then seconds later Raven eyebrows furrowed in concern. Realizing something. _...Is Shizuru really drunk?..._ Realizing something much, much worse from the sleepy, smiling, incoherent, dozed off form. _...Or is Shizuru on drugs?..._

- Giggles - "Of coooooooooourse I do!" Shizuru happily chanted in return. "Natsuki-chan is my best-est, best-est, beeeeeeeest-est friend in the whoooole wide universe!" Hugging the girl tightly, clumsily to prove her point.

_...W-What am I thinking?..._ Natsuki couldn't help and internally scold herself. _...Shizuru doesn't do drugs... She would never cause such harm to herself..._ Pushing her previous, disturbing, unsettling thoughts aside. _...She's not that kind of person__..._ And closed Emeralds as she gently returned the girls tight embrace. _...She just had a little too much to drink tonight, that's all..._ Soothingly running a hand up and down the girls clothed back. - Sigh - As the other softly, lovingly caressed the Himes neck and Chestnut scalp.

"Hm, Natsuki is sooooo warm" Kyoto-ben softly kept on. Shutting incoherent Crimson as she got lost in the embrace, loosening her hold. "And sooooo soft" - Low Giggles - "And sooooo comfy too" Completely relaxing. Dozing off. "Natsuki feels so good" She was starting to fall asleep. "She's like a soft teddy bear" Cuddling; Smilingly mumbling. "A soft, grumpy and veeeeeery cuddly teddy bear" And she finally drifted off.

- Chuckles - "And you're a beautiful, annoying, drunk, and very heavy bear" Natsuki lightly joked. "My legs are pretty much numb right now because of you" Expecting some sort of retort from the girl above.

_...Hm?... _"Oi, Shizuru?" Seconds later Emeralds questioning the girl. "Shiz?" But still no response from the unmoving, breathing form. - Low Sigh - Realizing she had fallen asleep. "Just great" Mumbling to herself.

"You fell asleep on purpose" Natsuki huskily muttered again. Complaining to the sleeping brunette. "Now I'm going to have to carry you upstairs" Rising a little. Preparing herself to do as voiced. "No need to thank me though" Carefully opening her cars door. "That's what best-est friends in the whole wide universe are for, no?" Sadly whispering the brunettes previously spoken words.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

This Episode was a pain in the neck. **Literary**. I knew what I wanted to happen but I was having trouble describing the scenes and putting them to words. I really hope you guys enjoyed it nevertheless.

**PS. Shizuru is not drunk.** Which could only mean shes the OTHER **D** word... Just wanted to clarify that.

Oh!... And thanks so much for the reviews/comments.

And please let me know what you guys think about the chapter and the story thus far. **(^_^)**


	21. Season 2 Episode 03

**- Brought Back Together By You -**

**Season 2: Episode 3**

**- o -**

**The Morning After  
**

**9:54 AM; Shiaki's Room**

"Baaabadababaa" Shiaki loudly, happily chanted. "Baaaabadaaadadaba" Sitting comfortably in her big, warm, comfy crib. "Mamamamamamama" Shouting. Talking. Happily playing with the stuffed pup Mommy Natsuki had given her the night before. - Giggles - The small, light brown, stuffed pup that had instantly become her most favorite toy in the world.

"Woooooo" The soon to be two year old playfully, lively chanted again. - Giggles - Clumsily letting her small, fragile body fall back onto her crib. "Wooo, Wooo!" Now laying comfortably in it as she played and kicked.

"Dadadadadabaaa" Tiny feet moving, lightly kicking the soft mattress below her, kicking its warm sheets away from her lively feet. - Giggles - As tiny fingertips played and poked on the pups black, tiny eyes. "Bababamama" Chewing enchantingly on its brown nose. "Woooo!" Then hitting it lightly against the cribs bars as she enchantingly sucked on her left thumb.

"..." But Shiaki instantly quieted down. "Ma?" For by mistake her tiny fingers had let go of the pup's tight hold. "..." The pup had fallen a distance away. "Rarara~" A distance away on the white, carpeted floor.

"Woo?" Tiny Crimson lowly questioning as she clumsily rose. "Rararara" And then stood there. "..." Tiny Raven eyebrows arching upwards in amusement. "Mama" Tiny Crimson intently watching; "Maaaaaamamama" Staring down at the pup as her small fingers clumsily flexed for it to come. "Nnnnnnn" Then lowly whimpering in discontent. "Mamamamama" She really wanted her stuffed pup. "Woo?" She wanted it right now.

**oooooooo**

**Same Time; Shizuru's Bedroom**

"Mamamamama" Came the soft voice from the Baby Monitor, "Woo?" The Baby Monitor that had been turned on **LOW** by the Emerald eyed Hime just a few moments ago. "Mamamamama" Natsuki was indeed listening to her baby girls' soft, early, gibberish talk. "Mama" But Emeralds were deeply fixed; Deeply entranced because of sleeping Crimson's peaceful form.

_...You're... Beautiful..._ Natsuki thought, a sad yet fulfilled smile never leaving her lips. _...Even more when you're just resting so naturally like this..._ She was laying on her right side. Half of her body wrapped in the brunettes silky, soft, light yellow sheets. _...Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are when you sleep, Shizuru?..._ Wearing one of the older Himes short pajama shorts; _...I really doubt I have..._ And one of the older girls loose, sleeping camisoles.

_- "...There's no way she can take care of Shiaki in the morning..."_ - Natsuki had come to this very conclusion the night before as she carried the incoherent, sleeping brunette to her bedroom. _- "...I'll sleep on the couch tonight... And then take Shiaki home with me tomorrow morning so that Shizuru can rest..."_ - It was already way too late to wake the little Crimson eyed princess from her sleep, not to mention it was also cold outside, so sleeping over at Shizuru's penthouse was the best logical choice in the Bikers opinion.

_- Irritated Sigh -_ _- "...I forgot that annoying ant is here..."_ - But when Emeralds made her way to the living room after taking proper care of the brunette and checking on their sleeping baby girl; Emeralds had to dismiss her previous thoughts, for on the couch she had found Arika's lousy, childish, sleeping form.

_- "...If Arika is here... Then Nina must be in the guestroom..."_ - And her thoughts were indeed correct, for when she walked over to the guestroom, there Nina was; Sleeping comfortably, soundly, warmly on the full sized bed.

_- "...Where the hell am I going to sleep!..."_ - Natsuki irritatedly thought once more. Her hand reaching; Grabbing the Baby Monitor on the guestrooms night stand. _- Low Sigh -_ _- "...I'll just sleep upstairs I guess..."_ - Carefully closing the guestrooms door shut not to wake the college girl. _- "...Shizuru's bed is big anyway... And she's totally dead right now..."_ - Tiredly making her way up the stairs to Shizuru's bedroom. _- "...I'm sure it will be alright..."_ - And once she had reached mentioned place she headed straight for the girls closet to get changed. _- Deep Inhale -_ Taking in the girls heavenly scent as she slid on one of her camisoles. _- Sigh -_ Then carefully; Quietly heading towards the bed. Soundly laying next to the brunette. _- "...I-I'll... I'll g-go home as soon as I wake up in the morning..."_ - Emeralds thought as she watched the breathing, sleeping form. But that, of course, was easier said than done.

- Shaky Inhale - And now it was morning and here Natsuki still was. _...Shizuru..._ Natsuki that had waken up almost an hour ago and has been staring at the sleeping brunette the whole time. _...I..._ Her trembling fingers slowly leaving the soft sheets, the soft bed, but only to try and make their way to the older Himes face. _...I miss you..._ Dying to touch her. - Shaky Exhale - To close the distance between them and hold her tight. _...I really miss waking up next to you..._ To hold her tight and never, ever, ever let her go.

- Low Sigh - But Emeralds, just like a long time ago, couldn't. _...Shi... zuru..._ Emeralds could only shakily withdraw her hand and once again stare at the sleeping brunette. _...Will it... Make you feel better to know that... Every single day back then..._ Could only once again stare at the girl she didn't have the courage to hold. To touch. _...I... Really..._ At beautiful Crimson whom Emeralds were sure no longer needed her touch. _...Really wished..._ Who no longer needed her warmth. _...I was dead..._ Who no longer needed her love._  
_

"Mamamama!" Came the soft cries from the Baby Monitor. Braking the staring, pensive bluenette from her heartbreaking reverie.

_...Hm?..._ Natsuki slowly blinked, turning her body to face towards the soft cries direction. _...Shia... ki?..._ Internally questioning herself. "Oi!" Then hastily jumped out of bed; Being somewhat careful enough not to wake the brunette next to her. "Ah" She hurried towards the door after turning the Baby Monitor's power off. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" Then huskily chanted, quietly shutting the door behind her closed. _...I wonder what's wrong?..._ Running straight to the room next door. _...She hasn't been awake for that long..._ To see what was wrong with her baby girl.

**oOoOo**

**11:16 AM  
**

- Bzzzzzzz, Bzzzzzzz, Bzzzzzzz - Came the low sound that gently vibrated against the night stand next to Shizurus bed. - Bzzzzzz, Bzzzzzz, Bzzzzzz - The persistent, ongoing sound indicating an incoming call. - Beep Beep, Beep Beep - And moments later a text.

"Nnnnh" Shizuru lowly, softly groaned. Eyebrows slightly furrowing as she swiftly shifted her numb, exhausted body from her right side to her left.

- Complete Silence - Her facial expressions instantly softening. - Low, Steady Breaths - Falling comfortably asleep once again.

"Nnnnnnn" But then moments later lowly groaned once more. _...Ara... What... Is that?... _For her sleep was being interrupted by the annoying, persistent, buzzing noise.

"Mmmnn" Sleepy Crimson slowly, achingly leaning forward. Somewhat awake. "My head" Lowly, dizzily voicing in great pain. "Ara" One hand resting over her shut eyes, "Nnnnn" As the other hand shakily held her up in place.

"What... Happened?" Then Kyoto-ben softly asked out loud. Asked herself. Crimson slowly, painfully opening to look at her surroundings.

"How?" Lowly voicing once Crimson noticed she was in her room. In her bed. "When... Did I get here?" Not having the slightest idea of what had happened the night before. Not having any recollection of when she had left the party; Of when she had arrived home; Or of when she had changed to her sleeping clothes.

_- "...S-Shizuru..." -_ Crimson slowly averting to the once again buzzing cellphone on the night stand. Eyebrows slightly furrowing as Crimson quizzically; Intently, Fixedly stared at it. "Na... tsuki?" Instantly recognizing the vibrating electronic device.

_- "...I... I love you, Shizuru..." -_ Her grip on the sheets below her instantly tremblingly tightening. _- "...I love you..." -_ As her left hand once again found its way up, "Nnnnnnn" Up towards her dizzy, pounding, aching head.

"What... Am I thinking?" Kyoto-ben irritatedly whispering to herself. "That is not possible" Fingertips gently rubbing her furrowed forehead as images of 'Shizuru passionately kissing Natsuki' animated themselves inside of her mind. "It was probably some sort of dream" Slowly opening Crimson once more. Trying to dismiss her previous somewhat disturbing, unwanted thoughts. "Just a dream" Slowly calming. Slowly breathing out and then in. "Only a dream" Or so the Crimson eyed beauty wanted to desperately believe.

**oooooooo  
**

**Thirty Minutes Later; Shizurus Kitchen**

"Mamama" Shiaki raised her small, right hand. "Nnnn!" Clumsily waiving a single strand of _Udon_ at mommy Natsuki from her high eating chair. "Mama, mama" Wanting her mommy to accept it. To eat it. To taste how really yummy it was. - Soft Giggles - "Dondon" Then happily voicing as fingers made their way down to her plate yet again. "Dondondondondon" Picking up another single strand of Udon and waiving it a her Raven haired mommy again.

"Ha ha" Natsuki huskily, "That's right, U-do-n..." Laughingly replied. "Arigato, little princess" Leaning against the table as she slightly crouched yet again to accept her daughters delicious offer. "Mmmm, you know" Huskily continuing after swallowing the dish she herself had prepared and cooled about 20 minutes ago. "You're the one that's supposed to be eating the yummy food here, not me" Then sat on the chair located next to the 21 month old. "Don't you want to grow up healthy and strong and beautiful like Shizuru mommy?" Raising the cup of warm coffee up to her lips. But suddenly stiffening in place because:

"Ara, of course she does" Shizuru softly, lowly, smilingly chimed in. "Why wouldn't she?" Slowly making her way to the dining table. To her cooing, playful daughters side. "_O-ha-yo_, my lovely puppy" Crimson then happily yet tiredly voiced. "Mmmmmmm~" Leaning down a little to give her daughter a kiss on her very saucily messy cheek.

- Low Giggles - "Ara, Ara" Then Shizuru giggly continued. "My little puppy tastes like Yaki today" Voicing once she had parted her lips from the toddlers left, mildly spicy cheek. "No wonder her cheeks are incredibly pink!" Then slowly made her way around the table. Circling the quiet Raven haired Hime to take the empty seat next to her. "_Ohayo_, Natsuki" Her left palm using the girls right shoulder for help with sitting. For support. - Deep Exhale - She was still a little dizzy and nauseated and the last thing she wanted was to loose her balance and fall.

"Hey Shizuru" The Raven haired Hime lowly greeted in return. "I didn't think you'd be up this early today" Guiding her cup of coffee once again up to her lips. "I, uh, decided to stay over since you didn't look so good last night. I hope you don't mind" But wasn't able to taste her drink for the Crimson eyed Hime had smoothly taken it away from her. Soft, warm, perfect fingertips brushing gently against hers.

"Ah, I-It's coffee, you know" Natsuki huskily and somewhat blushingly let her know. Watching as the brunette guided the mug to her rosy, now slightly parted lips. "And it's straight" Meaning there wasn't any milk in it; Just a little bit of sugar mixed in.

"Mn" Kyoto-ben softly hummed her reply. "That's alright. And I'm glad that you decided to stay" In seconds Crimson slightly cringing as she swallowed the dark, bitter liquid. - Low Sigh - Then handed the cup back to the staring Raven head. Softly averting her stare to staring Emeralds again. "Mm, and Natsuki's cellphone woke me up actually" She softly kept on, "It has been rather persistent. Vibrating non stop for the past half hour" Fingertips reaching for her robes right pocket to hand the girl mentioned object. "Ara?" As Crimson averted her stare to the little Raven head opposite to her. "Do you want mommy to try it, love?" The little Raven head who was energetically offering a long strand of Udon to her.

"Oi, gomen. I... I must have forgotten it in your bedroom this morning" Natsuki lowly replied. Emeralds staring at tired, smiling Crimson as she took a hold of the offered electronic device. "What, uh, did you have to drink last night anyway?" Then questioned the older girl. "I've never seen you get like that before" Emeralds slowly following the now standing, walking form. "Must have been something really strong, uh?" Finally averting her stare downwards. Downwards towards her cellphone to see who it was that had called.

"Ara" Slightly dizzy Crimson made her way back to Shiakis side. "To the best of my knowledge I just had a glass of wine" Crouching a little to be on her daughters eye level. "Mmmmmm" Smilingly accepting the offered dish. - Low Giggles - "Oo-ki-ni, puppy" Then placing soft, light kisses on her daughters left cheek. "Ara, Ara. Aren't we very generous this morning?" For Shiaki once again offered more of her tasty dish.

_...Oi!... I really have to get in touch with Tate..._ Natsuki thought. _...It might be something really important... _Ears listening to Kyoto-bens soft giggles and playful words. _...I should probably send him a text and see what's going on..._ As Emeralds lazily browsed her missed calls.

"Oh, are you sure?" The Raven head huskily kept on, "By the way you were acting last night I could have sworn you had finished two whole bottles of wine on your own" Smirking a little. "You were totally out of it, Shizuru"

_...Ara?... _These words caught the smiling brunette off guard, "The way" Causing her to stop. "I was... Acting?" Lowly repeating the huskily voiced words._ ...Could it be that..._ Crimson thinking, now staring at lazy, typing Emeralds form. _...That... The kiss..._ Staring quizzically, worriedly at those unaware Emerald orbs. _...Wasn't really... A dream?..._ Yes, worried indeed. For if she remembered her _dream_ correctly, she herself was the one that initialed the heated kiss. _...That... Those words... Weren't a dream?..._ And she didn't really know how to react; What to voice; What to think if those previously whispered words of love were actually a reality. If those huskily voiced words were actually true. To the best of her knowledge Natsuki no longer held romantic feelings for her. And Crimson herself was _'ninety-nine-point-nine'_ percent sure she held no romantic feelings for the bluenette in return. She was sure 'Love' was an emotion that did not exist between them anymore. That 'Friendship' had taken over and overruled 'Love'.

"Ah, yea..." Natsuki distractedly kept on, "You know" Emeralds unaware of Crimsons intent, worried stare. "Not like your usual self" And that was very, very true.

"Mommy" Shiaki lowly intervened. "Nnnn!" Her small, saucy hand gently, clumsily patting Shizurus right cheek. "Dondondon, Mommy!" Trying to gain her Crimson eyed mommy's attention. "Dondon" Wanting her to eat.

_...Don-... _Crimson orbs averted their quizzical stare from the Raven head._ ...-Don?..._ To softly stare at the product of their 'love' instead. "Ara~" Realizing what the baby had just said. "Do you mean Udon, love?" And then bringing her right hand up to her now saucy face. "Ara, Ara. Are you trying to make mommy's face as beautiful as yours, puppy?" Softly smiling at her as she slowly started to rise. "I'll be right back, ne? I'm just going to go and clean up" Playfully voicing to the staring, smiling Crimson eyed Raven head. "And then my beautifully messy little puppy is next" Gently tapping on the baby's small nose as she took the plate away from her. For Shiaki was clearly not eating anymore. And by the looks of it, she had stopped eating a long time ago. "We shouldn't play with our food, ne?" And slowly made her way to the sink that was just a few steps away.

_...Hm... I guess I can meet with him this afternoon... _Natsuki reasoned once she had read Tate's most recent incoming message. _...It'll just have to be after I take Shiaki to the hair salon..._ Pressing the **REPLY** button once again. _...I wonder why he wants to meet me anyway?..._ -For some strange reason Tate didn't want to say so in his message- _...He called so many times this morning... Something's definitely up..._ Yes, definitely.

"Natsuki?" Kyoto-ben lowly, warily started. Not knowing whether she wanted to know the answer to what she was about to inquire. "Did anything, _happen,_ last night?" As she wet a hand towel to cleanse her face. Never leaving Crimson orbs from it.

"Hm..." Natsuki distractedly kept on, fingertips typing away. "No, not really" Then pressing the **SEND** button once done. Smilingly averting her stare to the talkative, playful little girl next to her.

"Are you sure?" Shizuru turned around to face the Emerald eyed girl. "Are you certain that _nothing_ happened last night at all?" Leaning slightly against the sink behind her as she guided the wet towel up to her saucy cheek. Gently stroking it. Making it perfectly clean again.

_...Huh?..._ Emeralds slowly started to look up. _...What does she mean?... _To look up and meet tired, staring Crimson orbs standing not too far. _"...Shizuru..." _- Da Dum - Her pounding heart instantly picking up in speed, in strength. _"...I... I love you, Shizuru..."_ - Da Dum - Remembering last nights huskily whispered words. Those words she really shouldn't have voiced. _"...I love you."_ - Da Dum - Remembering their heated, passionate, breathtaking kiss. - Da Dum - The older Himes clothed body, - Da Dum - Warmth, - Da Dum - Skin, - Da Dum - Moving wonderfully against her unmoving form. - Da Dum - Emeralds resisting the urge to give in. To give in and give pleasure to the above pleading form. - Da Dum - To surrender to Kyoto-bens low, - Da Dum - Gasping, - Da Dum - Needy moans.

_...A-Ah... _"Yea" Natsuki tried to keep a straight, unaffected face. "I'm sure" Emeralds not staring away, not even for one millisecond, from standing Crimsons questioning gaze. "Why do you ask?" Trying her hardest to push away her recent thoughts; Her hardest to ease her nervousness; To calm her beating heart. _...Not now!... _And push down the inevitable rush that was heading straight up. Straight up to her nervous yet unbelievably calm face.

"Did something happen?" Huskily saying whatever came to mind and distract the still staring brunette. Emeralds hoping; Praying that Shizuru didn't remember what had happened between them the night before. The last thing Emeralds wanted was for her hidden feelings to scare Crimson away. Never away. "Between you and uh, that Watanabe-san person last night?" Mentally slapping herself, for this conversation would only bring pain, agony, unease to her wildly pounding chest. "You were with him most of the night if I recall correctly" Keeping her tone indifferent about the matter. Her voice indifferent and strong. "Ah, interesting fellow by the way" Relaxed yet very husky and strong. "He seems to be very taken by you" Guiding the cup of coffee to her lips once more. Emeralds not believing what she was saying. Emeralds not believing her own words as she stared at Crimson who raised a curious brow. "Well, from what I could tell and from what I heard the people at the party say"

But in reality Natsuki was trying to prove a point. To deceive the older girl. "You know" Trying to show, to prove that jealousy was an emotion Emeralds didn't feel anymore. "He... Does seem like a really nice guy" That her heart didn't beat for the brunette anymore. "And he seems to really like you" Saying whatever it took to make Shizuru believe, "Maybe you should give the guy a chance?" Whatever it took to be with Shizuru like this. Under the same roof and in amiable terms. "What do you think?" Keeping a straight face; Pretending to feel no anger. No pain. "You guys look good together" Anything to be like this with Shiaki and the brunette.

_...Ara, Ara... So it was some sort of dream after all..._ Shizuru was led to believe, not able to differentiate whether the 'Thump' she had just felt in her chest because of Natsuki's words were great disappointment or in fact relief. _...It is quite... Strange... To suddenly dream of such things though..._ But if Natsuki said so then she had no other choice but to believe. - Sigh - And the truth is, it had been a very long time since Crimson dreamed of doing something like this with the younger Hime. And specially of Natsuki whispering such words, such things. - Deep Inhale - She had forced herself to stop, so It's been a long time indeed.

"Ara Natsuki, I honestly do not know" The brunette seconds later lowly exhaled her reply. "I do not seem to have much recollection of what happened last night after we parted to our tables, just bits and pieces of conversations with Koichi-han, and some other things here and there" Then tiredly kept on, turning around to face the sink. "I do not remember having more than a glass of wine last night either" Turning on the faucet to rinse the hand towel again. "It is rather..." Searching her mind for the right word as she squeezed the towel dry again. "Disconcerting" Lowly admitting to her staring ex-wife. "That I even reached the point of intoxication, specially since I prefer not to drink when I'm at corporate events" And even if she did decide to drink she could hold her liquor quite well anyway. That is why Shizuru thought it even more strange.

"Mn" Natsuki could only listen and hum a reply. Emeralds once again averting from Crimson to stare at her little girl who was raising both arms. Wanting to be let out of her high chair and be picked up.

- Low Giggles - "Ara~" Then Kyoto-ben playfully continued. Turning around and leaving the sink to walk over to Natsuki's side. "And in any case, I'm pretty sure Natsuki knows that I am not interested in dating the opposite sex whatsoever" To walk over to the now standing Natsuki who was carrying and playing with the little bluenette she was about to start cleaning up. "So if she is trying to act as a 'Matchmaker', she should try and get the gender right next time, ne?" Stopping right in front of the two laughing, playing, lively girls.

"Ha ha, well" Natsuki was somewhat relieved to hear this, "It was an honest mistake" To hear that Shizuru had no intentions of dating or being with Watanabe Koichi. She really had a bad feeling about him. "You've always been a deceiving one about this things, you know?" For she was still going over in her head the whole 'Shiaki needing a Father' situation she had heard the night before. That conversation that was nagging her inside. Painfully pinching her heart.

"Ara, _Deceiving_?" Kyoto-ben playfully yet quizzically voiced once more, "Why does Natsuki think of me as... _Deceiving_?" Using the wet hand towel she had rinsed moments ago. "Would she care to enlighten me and explain?" To now gently cleanse her energetic little girl's saucy face. -And miserably failing, by the way-

- Laughs - "Oi Shiaki, stop moving so much!" Emeralds laughingly started, "You're getting me all dirty too!" For the little bluenette was fidgeting wildly in her arms, "Ha ha" Burying her little head into her shoulder and neck, "Come on, let Shizuru mommy clean you up!" A sign that she clearly didn't want to be cleaned up at all.

"Well," Then Natsuki smilingly, happily kept on, Emerald orbs staring at the brunette who was now cleaning their little hearts' hands. "Its just that, you seem like the type of person that would fall for either gender" Answering Kyoto-bens previously voiced words. "And you seem very fond of Watanabe-san, so I just thought-" But couldn't finish voicing her thoughts for she was interrupted by Kyoto-bens soft voice:

"Koichi-han is just someone who I happen to be working on a special project with, Natsuki" Shizuru lowly corrected. Interrupted. "And yes, I am well aware of the rumors surrounding our relationship" Then lowly sighed and continued, making her way back to the sink. "But they are just rumors" Rinsing the hand towel spotless clean once more. "People clearly have nothing better to do than gossip and talk" And it was starting to become a little frustrating, for it has been happening a lot more lately. Specially since she started working with Watanabe Koichi.

"Ah" Natsuki slowly made her way over to the brunette. "Yea, I know" Using her left hand to rub the back of her neck as the other securely held onto the little Crimson eyed Raven head. "People have nothing better to do than misinterpret things" A little embarrassed for even doubting Shizuru the night before. Scolding herself for she should have known better. Better than to believe Shizuru would try and do something like that. That Shizuru would even think of separating her from her little Crimson eyed heart.

"Ara~" Shizuru slightly turned to her left; To once again face the Raven haired Hime next to her. "And besides," Kyoto-ben hintingly, yet calmly kept on, "If I was _seeing_ someone" Using the rinsed towel to now clean her ex-wife's shirt and lower neck, for Shiaki's saucy face had made quite a mess there just seconds ago. "I would _make sure_ Natsuki was the _first_ to _know_" Crimson watching the wet towel that gently stroked soft, creamy, perfect skin. _...Ara, Ara, Ara... _Perfect, gentle, kissable skin she used to caress with her lips a long time ago. _...W-What is wrong with me?..._ Hesitantly taring her gaze away from Natsukis perfect, flawless flesh. _...That dream must be getting to me... _Shoving away her last thoughts, not wanting to think about it anymore. _...Natsuki is just a friend... _And then seconds later Kyoto-ben calmly, sincerely continued:

"Just like, I'm sure that If Natsuki was _seeing someone_ she would _also_ let me _know_" Crimson truly smiling at Emeralds slightly stiff form. _...Ara?..._ But then eyebrows arched upwards. Ruby eyes averting to the fidgeting little girl. _...I wonder what's wrong?..._ She questioned, for the little girl seemed to be uncomfortably shifting in Natsuki's gentle hold.

Meanwhile, "Ha ha, y-yea..." The nervous Raven head tried to muster a reply. _...A-Ah... _Uncomfortable. Totally nervous. _...Don't you dare blush!... _Not only because of Kyoto-bens previously spoken words; _...Breathe, Kuga!..._ But also because the brunette was standing so close, "Um" Too close. "Shizuru, a-actually" Emeralds trying to stare away from Shizurus sweet oh-so-close lips. "About that, I-I" But it was so hard to stop staring. "I'm-" It was truly out of her control. _...Gah! Stop staring, Baka!... _Specially when Shizuru was standing so close. _...She's going to notice!... _Way too close. - Deep, Low Exhale - Excruciatingly close.

"Oh oh" Shiaki confusedly, softly intervened. "Mama, Mama" Her small palm clumsily tapping on Natsuki's shoulder. "Oh oh" As tiny Crimson looked down at her pajama pants. "Nnn!" Shifting uncomfortably. Wanting her Raven haired mommy to notice. To do something. To see.

"Rarararara~" And suddenly, the little Raven head stopped all motion. "..." Eyebrows arching upwards as tiny Crimson quietly stared down for it was already too late. "Oh oh" Softly voicing once again, "Mama?" Then averting her confused stare once again to her panicky mommy's face.

"Oi!" Natsuki jumped a little. Totally startled out of her sweet-lip-staring stupor. _...Oh no... _Her cheeks instantly flaring up in realization as she felt a warm wetness on her right arm. _...Oh no oh no oh no..._ That same warm wetness that was starting to creep down her shirt._ ...Please tell me it's not what I think it is... _But she didn't really have to look. She immediately knew what that warm liquid was.

"Ah~ Shiaki~" Natsuki whined like a five year old once Emeralds looked down and confirmed what she had previously thought. "Ah" Hearing as the brunette just took a step back and laughed. "Nnnn~" Then pouting and staring at tiny Crimson who smilingly, amusingly stared back. "Why didn't you tell me you had to pee~" -Ah, but the little girl had, in her own wordless, fidgeting way- "Oi! SHIZURU!" Then huskily fumed to the still giggling brunette. "Stop it already. It's not funny!" Complaining and pouting some more.

- Low Giggles - "Ara, Ara" Shizuru couldn't help and giggle at the funny yet lovely sight. "Kanin-na, but it really is funny, love" Then seconds later, her fingers made their way to the suddenly even redder bluenettes left hand. - Redder because Shizuru had unknowingly called her 'Love' by mistake - "Come" Slowly guiding the Raven head out of the kitchen and into the vast living room. "Let's go upstairs and get you two all washed up, ne?" To head upstairs to her bedroom. "I'll prepare a warm shower and fresh clothes for both of you" Smilingly letting the two girls behind her know.

"Ah, t-that's not necessary, Shizuru" Natsuki lowly stuttered. Finding herself being gently dragged by the brunette ahead. "I-I, I can change into last nights clothes" Cursing her face for it was fully and openly flushing like crazy. _...Ah... _Emeralds fixedly staring at their intertwined fingers. At their connected hands. At how good it felt to feel them like this again. "I-I" - Shaky Exhale - "I'm about to h-head back home a-anyway, so there's no need to worry" Forcing herself to relax. To calm down. "And you're not well Shizuru, you should be in bed resting" Wishing the brunette would stop being stubborn and take her advice. "I've got everything under control here. Really" Letting the brunette know that she didn't really need her help. That she could take care of Shiaki and herself.

"Mn, It's alright" Kyoto-ben softly, sincerely replied as they slowly walked up the stairs. "I have some documents to review and some work to catch up on anyway" Letting go of the bluenettes hand once they had reached her bedroom. "So I really wasn't planning on staying in bed today" Then slowly heading for the restroom to prepare a warm bath for Natsuki and their little Crimson eyed Raven head.

"You're crazy..." Natsuki huskily muttered, following the brunette a few steps behind. _...All she thinks about is her job, seriously... _Not believing that the girl was going to work in her current condition. "Can't you ask Hirohito or your assistant to do your work for once?" Emeralds watching as the brunette sat on the edge of the tub and leaned to the side a little to turn the water on; Filling up the bathtub. "Oi! That reminds me... Mama Akiko called you this morning" Emeralds suddenly raising a curious brow for the brunette had jumped a little because of these words. "She, uh, said they returned from Kyoto yesterday afternoon. She wanted to let you know" Emeralds now staring at Shizurus stiff form.

_...T-They're back? Already?... _Shizuru was definitely caught off guard by these words. _...I thought they weren't returning until next week!... _And tried to remain expressionless and calm. _...I'm not ready for this... _Not to let her inner panicky emotions show. "Oh, Hontoni?" Her right hand motioning the bluenette to come closer to her. To bring the toddler to her. "That's, a little unusual" Crimson watching as Emeralds did as asked and kneeled in front of her. "Did Mama say why they returned so suddenly?" Smilingly questioning the Raven head.

_...Whats going on?..._ Natsuki couldn't help but wonder, "Um..." Curious Emeralds intently watching at tired Crimson who started to undress the giggling, playful little girl in her arms. "I think, she said that Hirohito had something important to do in Tokyo last night. That's why they ended up coming back early" Emeralds never leaving sight of Crimson. Knowing something was rather off.

"Hm" Came Shizuru's soft reply, Crimson averting to the water to make sure the height was alright. "I see" Calmly voicing as a hand made its way inside the tub. Making sure the water was the right temperature for her little girl.

"Mama Akiko" Natsuki kept on, "Also wanted to know if she could spend the day with Shiaki tomorrow" Emeralds fixed on the sitting, older Hime in front. "She and Hirohito want to take Shiaki to a festival that's near their house. She was wondering if it was alright" Never, not even for one second, leaving orbs from the older girl.

"Mn, It's fine" Shizuru once again replied. "I don't have anything special planned for tomorrow anyway. I was thinking of staying in with Shiaki all day" Taking a hold of the now naked little girl in Natsukis arms. "I'll just, have them drop her off at your house tomorrow night though. I'll pick her up there" -Shizuru wanted to avoid seeing Hirohito at all cost-

_...At... My house?... _Natsuki yet again raised a curious brow. _...Why can't they just drop her off here?..._ She didn't mind it of course, but it didn't make any sense at all. "Hey, Shizuru..." Then lowly, worriedly voiced. Emeralds watching as Shizuru carefully placed Shiaki inside the tub. "Is everything... Alright?" Shizuru was acting strange. Very strange. She knew something had to be wrong. That something is definitely going on.

"Nnn!" Shiaki pointed to the cabinet with one hand as the other splashed against the water in the tub. "Mama! Nnn!" She knew what was inside that cabinet. She wanted her little, yellow, plastic ducks.

- Low Sigh - Shizuru stood from her sitting position on the edge of the tub and headed to the place her little girl had pointed. Instantly knowing what Shiaki was asking for. "Ara, Ara, It's quite flattering for Natsuki to be worrying about me" Kyoto-ben trying to hide the hesitation and wariness in her voice. "But do not worry. Everything is alright"

It was at times like this that Shizuru greatly disliked the fact that Natsuki could read her so well. That Natsuki knew her so well. It was truly irritating but Crimson tried to remain passive and calm. Her doubts and growing frustrations about her future were not Natsukis fault. Not the Emerald eyed girls fault at all.

_...Yea, whatever... Everything's 'dandy' alright... _Emeralds involuntarily, openly rolled. Showing annoyance. "Are you sure everything's alright?" Having no control over letting her feelings show. "Because I have a feeling everything's _clearly_ not alright" Emeralds following the now returning form.

"Here you go, puppy" Shizuru kneeled next to the bluenette. Smilingly handing the toys to the bathing, playful, energetic toddler in front of them. - Deep Exhale - Then Crimson slightly turned to face the bluenette. "Natsuki" A soft, but clearly fake smile grazing her lips. "Let's not do this, ne?" She didn't mean to seem nor sound this harsh, but: "This is really none of Natsukis concern" -In much simpler words, 'Mind Your Own Business Please'-

- Low Sigh - _...She's right... _Natsuki couldn't help but feel a little hurt. _...Her private matters are none of my business..._ A little hurt because there was something tormenting the brunette and mentioned girl would not confide in her. "A-Ah" She embarrassedly scratched the back of her neck. "Gomen, Shizuru" Then abruptly stood from her kneeling position on the floor. "I didn't mean to pry. Really, Gomen" Heading for the towel closet to grab one for their little girl. "It's really none of my busi-"

- Deep Exhale - "_Ie_, Kanin na" Kyoto-ben apologetically, lowly interrupted the bluenette. Knowing she shouldn't have talked to her that way. That she was just being a good friend. "I... Know Natsuki is just concerned. I really shouldn't have reacted that way" Crimson not meeting Emeralds for she was smilingly staring at her little bluenette. "I'm just..." Her little girl who was gently patting her left cheek with her wet hand. "A little tired..." And placing soft, clumsy, wet kisses on her right cheek and nose. "Just, tired, that's all"

"Oi" Natsuki once again returned to Crimsons side, not really reading between the lines as to what the brunette had actually meant. "Why don't you go to bed and rest?" Sitting on the edge of the tub, next to the kneeling brunette. "I told you I have everything under control here" Emeralds averting to their little girl. "Right, Shiaki?" Fingertips lovingly caressing her little, wet, Raven scalp.

"Ara, If it could only be resolved by resting, Natsuki" Shizuru calmly voiced, watching as tiny Crimson offered Natsuki mommy one of her ducks. "But I'm afraid it's not as simple as that" She wished it were that simple though.

- Silence - Crimson and Emeralds stayed in a long, comfortable silence; Smilingly staring at their playful, giggling little heart. Until once again Kyoto-ben softly spoke:

"I'm tired, Natsuki" Shizuru softly stated, "I'm tired of everything" Crimson not looking up to meet quiet, now confused Emerald orbs. "And for the first time in a long time, I..." She lowly kept on. "I don't know what to do" Crimson finally meeting Emerald's quizzical stare. "I really don't know if, what I've been thinking of doing is the direction I wish to follow"

The Raven head didn't say anything. She just sat there, listening to Shizuru talk. Listening to Shizuru's frustrations and thoughts.

"I don't know how to tell him" Shizuru lowly sighed and continued, "How to tell Papa that... That I just... Don't share his vision. That this is not what I want for _me_ anymore" Leaving her kneeling position to sit next to Natsuki at the edge of the tub. "I'm afraid that I'll disappoint him" Crimson confiding in Emerald orbs. "I do not wish to disappoint him"

_...Oi..._ Natsuki now understood why Shizuru wanted her parents to drop Shiaki off at her home. _...So this is what its all about..._ Because Crimson was reconsidering her options. Because Shizuru no longer wanted to be a part of Fujino Corp. _...Hirohito is not going to like this..._ Of that thought Natsuki was sure.

"Hey" Natsukis right hand swiftly made its way to Shizurus left. "You're forgetting that Hirohito is not only your boss, he's also your father" Fingertips gently caressing the girls fingers to calm her nerves. "He loves you, Shizuru" Huskily, softly voicing to the brunette. "And he only wants your happiness" Emeralds softly, reassuringly, truly smiling at the worried girl in front. "I'm sure that once you tell him he'll understand" -After he dies and reincarnates he'll understand- "Don't worry, Okay? Everything will be alright"

"Natsuki... Really thinks so?" Shizuru was a little relieved by Natsukis encouraging words.

- Laughs - "Yea, I know so" Natsuki laughed her reply. "Ha ha, and aren't you a little too young to be having a midlife crisis, Shiz?" Then laughingly kept on, trying to lighten the mood.

_...Ara?... _Chestnut eyebrows arched upwards in amusement. "Excuse me?" Kyoto-ben not sure if she had heard the younger Hime correctly. Her mocking words.

"Ha ha!" Natsuki cheerfully kept on, "Oh! Ha ha!" Hands wrapped around her stomach for she was laughing so hard that it was starting to hurt. "You know you heard me!" Shizuru's dumbstruck face just a second ago was too-darn-cute-and-funny to ignore. She just couldn't stop.

"When did I say I was having a midlife crisis? I never said I was having a midlife crisis" Shizuru lowly fumed, trying to defend her honor. "Natsuki!" Then lightly pushed the still uncontrollably laughing girl. "I am NOT having a midlife crisis!" But the younger Hime wouldn't stop.

"Ha ha, ah, Okay, Okay" Natsuki tried to control herself. "I-I'll stop" Emerald orbs on pouting Crimson. Trying to bring at ease her quick, short breaths. "But you sooo are and you know it!" And the fit of laughter started all over again.

"Ara, Ara" Shizuru's pout seconds later turned into a devilish smirk. "If Natsuki wants to laugh..." Sliding a little bit closer to the Hime. "Then I'll give her something to truly be laughing about" Fingers making their way inside the girls shirt; To the laughing girls soft skin. The girls sides.

"O-Oi! S-Shizuru! Ha Ha!" Natsuki found herself being tickled by the older Hime. "S-Stop it! Ha ha!" And the edge of the tub could not hold her anymore. She slid right off. "Stop!" Emeralds taking down with her the tickling, giggling Crimson eyed girl.

_...Hm?... _Shiaki looked up from her floating toys. "Mama?" For suddenly her mommies weren't in her vision anymore. "Mamamamama" She stood up, tiny fingers holding onto the edges of the tub. - Giggles - And then giggled in content, for what was happening on the floor looked like a lot of fun. - Giggles - And she really wanted to somehow join.

- Giggles - "Say it!" Shizuru playfully asked, no, demanded the laughing girl below.

- Laughs - "Oi! Ha ha! No! S-Stop!" Was all Natsuki could reply to the tickling girl above.

- Soft Giggles - "Boom, Mama!" Shiaki threw a duck to the girls on the floor. "Boom Boom!" She didn't know how to get out of the tub, so this was the only way she could join in on the fun.

"A-Ara!" A startled Shizuru giggled and rolled over, trying to avoid being hit by the wet, plastic objects.

"Ha ha, Who's got the advantage now?" Natsuki widely smirked, her body now on top of the brunette. "You're sooo going to pay!" Ready to sweetly get back at Crimson below.

"A-Ara, Natsuki wouldn't" Shizuru threatened, wildly breathing because of her earlier ministrations.

- Chuckles - "Oh yea?" Emeralds defiantly chuckled her reply, pinning Shizurus hands with one hand against the rugged, tiled floor. "You know I would" As the other hand went ahead and untied Shizurus short, silky robe. Emeralds playfully smirking as she felt her way to Shizurus thin, warm, soft, deliciously touchable waist. Fingertips playfully caressing smooth skin on their way there.

"N-Natsuki, I'm warning you" Crimson gave Emeralds a threateningly, fixed stare. "A-Ara, wait!" But Emeralds weren't scared or repelled by it at all. - Giggles and Accented Laughs - "_Ie_! S-Stop!" And the tables had definitely turned after all.

"Rarara~" Shiaki had run out of ducks, "..." Tiny Crimson questioningly looking inside the tub for something else to throw. - Giggles - And found that the only thing left in there was H2O. So water just had to be it.

"OI!" Natsuki felt drops of water being splashed her way and instantly stopped, "You little devil! Who's side are you on anyway?" She playfully asked the still giggling little bluenette in the tub. "O-Oi!" And was surprised, once again being tackled by the Crimson eyed Hime below. "Hey, no fair! I was distracted!" Emeralds laughingly complaining to the brunette now pinning her above.

"Good work, puppy" Breathless Crimson gave Shiaki a playful wink. "Ara Natsuki, don't mind if I quote your words, but" Shizuru then breathlessly averted to equally breathless Emeralds below. "Who's got the advantage now?" Lightly smirking while raising a winning brow.

- Loud, Sarcastic Sigh - "Alright already, you win" Emerald orbs playfully rolled, faking annoyance. "You're not having a midlife crisis" But of course, she was not done. "Ha ha, you're having an _early_life crisis!" Knowing that only Shizuru would laugh at her very, very, very lame and not so funny jokes. "OI! S-Shizuru! Gomen. Wait!" And preparing herself for round 2 of the tickling fun that was to come. Wishing that everyday she could wake up to this much affection and fun.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

Ah, nothing major really happened in this chapter so please think of it as a set up for what's to come **(^_^)** I hope you guys enjoyed it though.

Thanks so much for all of your support! I know I don't really reply to the reviews, mainly because I am not sure if I am supposed to, lol. But I do read them(more than once, lol) and take them to deep consideration... Just wanted to let you guys know **(^_^)**

Please **(And I really can't stress this enough)** keep in mind that the development of the story is going to go **really slow** in Season 2. I know why I am doing this, lol, for I am the writer ;)... I am not trying to frustrate you guys... But I am sure you readers will appreciate the ending even more (once it eventually comes) if ShizNat take their time to rediscover whatever it is that they are/will be feeling later on in the story. Oh! By the way... I am thinking that this season should be as long(Episode-wise) as Season 1(depending how you guys react though, if not, I'll end it sooner) Otherwise we still have a long ways to go **(^_^)** So buckle up and enjoy the rest of the season.**  
**

Arigato sooo much for the reviews everyone! **(^_^)**

And please let me know what you guys think about the chapter **(^_^)**


	22. Season 2 Episode 04

**- Brought Back Together By You -**

**Season 2: Episode 4**

**- o -**

**Four Days Later**

**Fujino Corps' Main Entrance  
**

**11:34 AM  
**

_...I wonder what's taking her so long?..._ Thought the worried Vice President's assistant. _...Her meeting was supposed to be over about an hour ago!..._ The assistant who was waiting rather impatiently for her boss to arrive to work._ ...That Watanabe-san person is so inconsiderate... He's always holding her up..._ She then thought, opening up her daily planner to quickly glance at her boss's schedule for the day. Remembering Shizuru had a meeting with mentioned man this very morning. - Low Sigh - _...She better come back soon though... This is going to mess up the rest of her day..._ Brown orbs noticing her boss had quite a busy, long day today. Shizuru had three more meetings scheduled for the afternoon.

_"Ohayo gozaimasu, Fujino-sama!"_ The waiting assistant heard someone in the distance voice. "Oh!" Then Noriko looked up from her planner and noticed her smiling boss going through the buildings' glassed doors.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Shizuru-sama" Noriko bowed as she greeted the approaching brunette. "How did your meeting with Watanabe-san go?" Seconds later voiced, reaching for her bosses suitcase in the process. Holding it for her.

"Ohayo, Noriko-han" Shizuru softly smiled as she greeted her assistant in return. "The meeting went well..." Not wanting to say that it was a complete waste of her time. "Did I receive any calls while I was away?" Kyoto-ben then asked as they headed for the elevator. Crimson smilingly nodding 'Good morning' to the bowing figures as they walked.

"You had a couple of calls from abroad, Shizuru-sama. But they went straight to your private voice mail..." Noriko browsed her notes, walking just a step behind her speedy boss. "Hm, and one from the Dance Studio" The assistant kept on once she had found her **MESSAGES** note. "The director called earlier this morning to remind you of this weeks change in class schedule. The 'Mommy and Me' class you registered for will start at two thirty in the afternoon instead of the usual six thirty." Noriko read the note then once again looked up at her responsive boss.

"Ara~" Chestnut eyebrows instantly arched upwards upon hearing this. "Two thirty in the afternoon?" Shizuru then repeated her assistants words. _...That's extremely early..._ Her right hand reaching for the **UP** button once they had reached the elevators as Crimson glanced over at her wrist watch. Checking the time. "What is on our schedule for the rest of the day, Noriko-han?" Kyoto-ben then softly asked, trying to figure out whether she would be able to make it to the class.

Shizuru had enrolled in a 'Mommy & Me' dance class with her daughter approximately three weeks ago. The class ran two times a week for about an hour and fifteen minutes each session. The Chestnut haired Hime enrolled in this class mainly so that her little girl could interact with other children of her own age, and also so that little Crimson would stay active and have fun while playing and learning how to dance. Of course, Shizuru benefited greatly from this class as well, for she was bonding with her daughter, doing something fun that they both seem to really enjoy; And she could also interact with the other mothers too. Share and hear stories on how they are raising their children, what they are having most difficulties with, as well as what activities/foods/games their toddler seem to respond well to.

"Mm..." Noriko softly hummed as Brown orbs once again made their way back to her planner. "You have a meeting at one forty five with Mizuho Corporate Bank's CEO" The assistant kept on. "It's going to be held here at Fujino Corp." - Ting - Following her boss inside the incoming elevator. "And then another meeting with our accounting department at three in-"

"With our accounting department?" Kyoto-ben gently interrupted, fingertips making their way upwards to press the **60th** button after swiping in her Key Card.

"Ah, Hai..." Noriko looked up at wondering Crimson once more. Crimson that needed her to explain. "You wanted to discuss the 'End of Year' numbers with them, Shizuru-sama" Then continued, answering the brunettes unvoiced question. "Mainly to make sure the 'Executive Summary' and 'Financial Reports' were alright before they were added to our website and handed to the company's investors."

"Ara, that is correct" Shizuru had totally forgotten she had a very busy day today. "Is there anything else?" Motioning for her assistant to continue.

"Hai" Replied Noriko in her delicate voice. "Your last meeting is at Sumitomo Inc. at four thirty" Brown orbs reading the last of her notes. "You wanted to discuss a more effective Marketing Strategy with Sumitomo-san and the company's partners."

_...Ara... _Shizuru closed Crimson. _...I had forgotten that was scheduled for today as well... _And thought quietly for a few moments. - Ting - Opening Crimson once more and smoothly heading out of the elevator, for they had just arrived to their desired destination. _...I am going to have to postpone my meeting with Mizuho..._ She thought as they quietly walked, Crimson really wanting to attend the dance session. _...And I am most certain that my meeting with accounting can wait until tomorrow..._ And with this reasoning, Crimson instantly deciding, voicing: "Please reschedule my meeting with Mizuho Bank, Noriko-han. And also-" But wasn't able to finish her thoughts for her assistant had whispered something, interrupting her words:

"R-Reschedule?" Noriko heard this and stopped walking for about 4 seconds. "Y-You want to reschedule with them again, Shizuru-sama?" Then quizzically kept on in a stronger tone, hastily trying to catch up to her speedy boss. "But we are really behind schedule already! You don't even have time to breathe!" Walking side by side with the now staring brunette. Panicky Brown orbs not looking up at amused Crimson, not even once, for Brown orbs were deeply fixed on the brunettes 'Life' for the next two weeks. "See!" The next two weeks that were sure to be a complete hell for them both. "Everyday you have a meeting right after the other, Shizuru-sama!" She flipped more pages from her daily planner; Skipping days, weeks, months. "The only spot you have open is six and a half months from now! Mizuho is not going to want to wait that long!"

Six and a half months. That is when Shizuru is due to return to Japan from her long Business trip overseas. - Her long business trip she had not told Natsuki about at all. Not on purpose, of course. Shizuru was just waiting for the right moment to voice the news. The right moment that just seems to never come -

_...Noriko-han is right..._ Chestnut eyebrows arched upwards in disbelief, studying her schedule as well. "Ara~" Then breathed, now wishing she had not taken Monday nor Tuesday off from work. - Shizuru was still not feeling one hundred percent from her previous _hangover_ and had asked Noriko to reschedule all of her meetings for said days. Mizuho Bank and Watanabe being some of them -

"Kanin-na. Noriko-han is right" Kyoto-ben then voiced her thoughts, making her way down the corridor, but this time at a much slower pace. "Let us proceed as scheduled, ne?" Giving a grateful, sincere smile to her young, thoughtful assistant.

"Mn" Noriko nodded in return as they approached her desk. "I'll let you know as soon as Mizuho's CEO arrives..." Then kept on as she handed the brunette back her black, leather briefcase. "Oh! It's almost lunch time, Shizuru-sama" Brown orbs noticed as she sat on her chair. "Would you like me to order you the usual?" - Shizuru's usual lunch whenever she was at the office was Nigiri-Sushi and delicious assorted Sashimi from 'Sukiyabashi Jiro', one of the brunettes favorite Sushi restaurants in Tokyo -

"Ookini" Came the brunettes soft, approving reply. "Order something for yourself as well if you'd like. And do not worry about price, hm? It's a thanks for all of your wonderful help." And then disappeared into her office once she obtain a nodding, shy reply from the girl. Lightly closing the door shut behind her.

- Low Sigh - A pearly, delicate hand reaching inside her briefcase as she walked. _...Hm..._ Crimson searching for her cellphone as she blindly headed for her desk. _...Maybe Natsuki can take my little puppy to her class..._ Knowing how much her daughter loved and seemed to look forward going to dance class. _...Hopefully she's not too busy today..._ Sitting on her comfortable chair as she slid her cellphone open. A long finger pressing the number **2** button, speed dialing the bluenettes cellphone number.

**oooooooo**

**Seconds Earlier; Sumitomo Inc.**

**Natsukis Office**

_"Oh come on, mutt! I promise I'll return it without a scratch on it!"_ Nao's voice echoed throughout the room, for Natsuki had her on **SPEAKER** so she could be able to work on her new design freely with both hands.

- Low Grunts - "No" Natsuki hoarsely replied for what had to be the twentieth time as she drew a long, straight line on the paper in front of her. "My Ducatti is OFF LIMITS spider... And YOU DON'T KNOW how to drive it anyway!" She let the persistent girl once again know. "Do you have any idea how long and how much it cost me to put it back together?" Huskily pointing out. "You must be out of your mind..."

_"Mou, but it's just sitting in your garage collecting dust! Ever since that drooling, annoying puppy of yours was born you don't even use it! What's the point in having it!"_ Nao told the truth, not wanting to give up. - She didn't mean the _Drooling_, _Annoying_ part in that sentence though. She just didn't want to admit out loud, and specially to Natsuki, that she - Like Haruka - adored the little girl. That she loved the little girl - _"Anyway, just because I don't have a license for it doesn't mean I don't know how to drive it."_ Then casually, miserably lied. Hoping Natsuki would fall for it.

- Bzzzzz, Bzzzzz - Came the buzzing sound from Natsuki's cellphone. - Bzzzzz, Bzzzzz - The cellphone that gently vibrated against her wooden desk, signaling an income call. - Long Sigh - The Raven head leaving her spacious drawing desk to head over to her regular office desk where the electronic device currently resided.

_"So?"_ Nao once again irritatedly voiced, growing totally inpatient because of the older girls silence. _"Are you going to lend it to me or not you insolent mutt?"_

_...Shizuru?..._ The bluenette thought as she eyed her vibrating cellphone. "Oi, Nao" Then distractedly voiced, totally aloof. "I'm uh, kind of busy. I'll call you back in a little while." And hastily hanged up her office phone before the girl could yell another word.

"Hey" Natsuki greeted after pressing her cellphones green button, accepting the incoming call. "What's up?" Then asked as she slowly headed back to her drawing desk.

_"O-ha-yo, Na-tsu-ki..."_ Came the brunettes soft, playful voice; Causing Emeralds to lit up in an instant. _"How are you doing this fine morning?"_

"Hm... In one word?" Natsuki couldn't help and smile because of the brunettes tone. "Fantastic!" Then exaggeratedly replied. Pressing the **SPEAKER** button to be able to work hands free on her newest design. "How about you, Shiz?" Asking in return as she placed her cellphone on the desk. Next to her variety of pencils, rulers and pens.

_"Ara, in one word as well?" _The brunette kept on in a light, teasing manner. _"Marvelous, Na-tsu-ki-cha-n." _But giggling a little, making Natsukis heart all warm and fuzzy inside. Drowning in extreme happiness because of Kyoto-bens soft giggles and laughter that was echoing in the usually quiet, soulless room.

"Ha ha, well, that's always good to know" The bluenette huskily laughed in return, picking up one of the longer rulers and a mechanical pencil from her desk. "Ne, Shizuru?" Suddenly remembering as she drew another straight line on the massive, gridded sheet of paper in front of her. "Before I forget, can I have the number to that catering place? You know, the place we used to order from whenever we had a party at the house?" Asking as fingertips reached for an eraser, for she had to correct a mistake she had made. "I want to call them and see if they could come up with a menu for next week."

Ten years. Ten - Long - Years. That is how long it took Tate to bend on one knee and voice to the Violet eyed girl that he wanted a life with her, a lifetime together with her. That is how long he waited to ask for Natsukis advice; To ask for her advise in picking out the ring he would present to Mai on such anticipated day. A ring that Violets would proudly wear for better and for worse. A ring that Violets would definitely adore. Ten - Long - Years. That is how long Mai patiently waited for said doctor to 'man up' and finally propose. To finally say the words. Those words she was starting to believe that would never, ever come. And next week, Mai was going to finally show off her gorgeous ring to the entire world. She was going to voice the news to those Himes who still had no clue, who still didn't know. Those Himes and her close friends whom she only got to see - All together and in the same room - On special occasions like this one. The special occasion that would be celebrated in Natsukis house this time around. For mentioned Himes house was very, very spacious unlike Mai's home.

_- Giggles - "Ara, Ara. For once in her life Natsuki is acting like such a tentative hostess"_ Emeralds sarcastically rolled when she heard the older Himes mocking words. Knowing very well why Shizuru was saying this and where she was coming from. - Shizuru usually made all the necessary arrangements on her own while Natsuki's mind drifted off into space or stared nonchalantly at the wall -_ "I have the number somewhere in my directory... I'll forward it to you in a bit, hm?"  
_

"Mn. Thanks, Shiz" Natsuki softly replied, Emeralds now eying the rough draft in front of her. Not knowing what to do with it. Not being able to fully concentrate on it. "Are you ready for our meeting later on today?" Then couldn't help but ask, thinking that this was probably the reason why Shizuru had called.

_"Ara, what makes Natsuki think I am not ready for our meeting?"_ The gentle, melodious voice made Natsuki smile even more. Emeralds now totally ignoring her work. _"Fujino Shizuru is always ready. Doesn't Natsuki know this very fact already?"_ - How the brunette could say her name so many times in less than thirty seconds was a complete mystery to the bluenette - _"But the meeting I will have later on with Na-tsu-ki-cha-n is not the purpose of my call. There are other matters I wish to discuss."_ - Oh, but Emeralds enjoyed hearing her name in that sweet Kyoto-ben nevertheless. She didn't mind the name being voiced from those lips over and over, for no reason at all -

"Oh? It isn't?" Natsuki interestedly replied, now leaning against the table as she heard the brunette talk. "What's up?" Something had to be up. Whenever Shizuru voiced her name in such a playful, seductive away, not to mention so many times something was always up.

_"You see... I am having a bit of a schedule conflict at the moment"_ This sentence made Raven eyebrows arch upwards in surprise. - Shizuru having a schedule conflict? That never, ever happened - _"The 'Mommy & Me' class I enrolled our little puppy in has been rescheduled for two thirty in the afternoon instead of the usual time. I was wondering if Natsuki could take my place since I have an important meeting at that time..."_ Complete silence on both ends of the line for a few seconds. _"Ara, It will be fu-"_

"Wait" Natsuki abruptly interrupted the still talking brunette. "Just, wait" Taking her cellphone off from **SPEAKER** and bringing it to her right ear. "Hold on" The brunettes words slowly sinking in. "When did you enroll Shiaki in some class?" She spat, now pacing back and forth in the large room. "You never told me you enrolled Shiaki in a class! What the hell is this class for anyway? She's not even two years old!" She was the little girls parent too, right? How come she didn't know about this? "You're supposed to tell me these things, Shizuru!" Left hand waiving frantically in the air. - Low Grunts - Then the bluenette stood perfectly still in the middle of the room. Resting mentioned hand just above her left hip as she internally cursed and fumed.

_- Sigh - "Ara~ Calm down, Natsuki..." _This sentence definitely hit a nerve in the bluenette. The bluenette that didn't like the fact of being told what to do. Specially to calm down. _"And I did mention this before. You probably were too distracted and didn't listen to a word I had said"_ Raven eyebrows furrowing in anger, for Natsuki always listened to the brunette. Always. - Whether she retained this information or took the brunettes words seriously was a different story though - _"Try to remember, ne?"_ There was another brief silence on both ends, until the brunette ran out of patience and once again spoke: _- Low Irritated Sigh - "Can I count on you to take Fumi to her dance class? Or should I rely on someone else to do this, Natsuki? I'm running out of time."_ Natsuki could hear slight irritation in Kyoto-bens words and voice. Also noticing how the older woman called their little girl _Fumi_ and not _Shiaki_. - Shizuru always voiced the name when she was upset. Always when upset at the Raven head -

_...Oh, that's right..._ Hearing the word 'Dance' caused Natsuki to somewhat start calming down, for her memory was starting to slowly come back. _...I think she did mention ballet or something some time ago..._ And then leaned against her drawing desk again_._ _...I didn't think she was serious about that though... It sounded so... Ridiculous... _Sheepishly rubbing the side of her neck with her left hand. This action that _almost_ always calmed her nerves.

"Ah... Gomen, Shizuru" The Raven head huskily, embarrassingly apologized to mentioned Hime. "It's all coming back to me now, really... I, uh... Gomen." And closed Emeralds, for the hand that was a second ago rubbing her neck made its way up to her forehead. - Low Sigh - Lightly, irritatedly rubbing the furrowed spot.

The ex-couple _lightly_ bickered and argued because of things like this from time to time. It was either because Shizuru had forgotten to tell Natsuki something significant regarding their little bluenette - Like when Shiaki had started Potty Training about a month ago, or when she had stopped drinking milk in her bottle because she wanted to drink in a cup just like her mommies - or because Natsuki had forgotten to tell Shizuru something of the like all the same - Like when Shiaki had stopped eating the _healthy _baby food Shizuru mommy always prepared and started eating more of the bluenettes tasty dishes. Shizuru ended up taking the little bluenette to the hospital several times, thinking her daughter was sick because she wouldn't mouth anything she cooked; But only to repeatedly find that the little girl was fine. Days later Crimson realizing when she had gone to Natsukis place that Shiaki just happened to prefer Natsuki mommy's cooking. For she was happily eating whatever Natsuki prepared for her - The things they argued about were often ridiculous, little things that could have been avoided if they had communicated better. But whenever they did argue or even raised their voice at one another it was always because it regarded their little heart. The common factor was always their little bluenette. Nothing else would cause them to act this way - At least not yet -

"I can take her to the class" Natsuki then lowly voiced, a finger drawing imaginary circles over and over on her desk. "I only have that meeting with you later on today. I'm not busy at all." Hoping the brunette didn't change her mind, and that the previous 'Happy, Teasing' mood they were in just a moment ago would return. Emeralds never enjoying making Crimson upset. Especially if it was unnecessary, if it was because Emeralds herself had made such a silly mistake.

_- Sigh - "Ookini..._" Was Kyoto-bens soft, now more calmed tone. _"But remember to wear something comfortable, hm? You aren't just going to stand there like an obedient puppy and watch."_

Because of those last words Natsuki raised a curious brow. "Uh?" Then seconds later fidgeted on the spot. "Ah, wait..." There was something she just had to make sure of before hanging up. "Do I- do I have to... Dance?"

**oooooooo**

**Same Time; Fujino Corp**

**Shizuru's Office  
**

- Light Giggles - "Ara~ of course Natsuki has to dance!" Shizuru giggly replied, twirling her chair around to face the sunny view behind her. The girls nervousness that brought her back to her happy, teasing state. "The class is called _Mommy & Me_ for a reason, Na-tsu-ki" Lightly teasing the easy to tease bluenette. - Giggles - "Ara, but Na-tsu-ki really has nothing to worry about, ne? If I remember correctly, she was quite a dancer whenever we danced at home." Her smile instantly widening, hearing the girls low grunts, stutters and protests _...Fu fu, she never changes..._ Her heart feeling inexplicably warm, happy and fulfilled just from knowing the adorable blush that must be creeping up the bluenettes face. That blush that was all because of her ministrations, all because of her. Always because of her.

_"Stop it, Shizuru" _Mentioned girl smiled some more, hearing the bluenettes low, husky whines. _"Gah! They are not going to make me wear one of those... T-Things, are they?"_ Crimson now grinning in mischief, knowing what the bluenette was trying to say. _"Because I REFUSE! I totally REFUSE! It's embarrassing, Shizuru!"_

- Giggles - "Ara, I think it would be rather enjoyable to see Na-tsu-ki wearing a Leotard and a pink Tutu" Shizuru joked as Crimson lightly closed, softly smirking as she imagined the bluenette in mentioned dance wear. "Fu fu, very, very, very adorable indeed." Staying in complete silence for about five, ten, fifteen seconds. Knowing what was soon to come. Knowing what the bluenette was going to voice:

_"SHIZURU!"_ Chestnut eyebrows slightly cringing because of the sudden, yet expected scream ringing loudly in her ear. _"Stop it already! I know what you're thinking and it's NOT FUNNY!"_ A soft smile now replacing the brunettes smirk. _...Ara, she knows me so well..._

- Knock, Knock, Knock -

"Fu fu, I'm not quite sure what Natsuki is accusing me of, really" Shizuru 'white lied' as she twirled her chair around yet again, now facing her massive, extremely messy desk. "I can assure her I am not doing nor thinking anything inappropriate" Leaving the wonderful, sunny view behind her because she had heard someone lightly knocking on her door just a second ago; And that someone was now coming in through said doors.

"Do not worry about what to wear, Natsuki. Something comfortable will do just fine... And you don't have to dance, I was just teasing" Kyoto-ben softly voicing as Crimson smiled, silently greeting the refined, tall, approaching form. "I will forward you the address and other necessary information in just a moment, hm? I really have to go" In seconds hearing the bluenette voice a few caring, parting, husky words. "Mn, you too. I'll see you in a little while..." And then finally: "Have fun." Pressing her cellphones red button to instantly end the call.

**oooooooo  
**

Hirohito sat in one of the empty chairs across from the now typing, quiet brunette. Slightly leaning forward as his right hand made its way to grab the picture frame adorning his daughters desk. - The one with Shiaki being held by the bluenette -

"Children..." The proud father and grandfather finally broke the silence seconds later, wearing a gentle smile on his lips. "They grow up in the blink of an eye, don't you agree?" Then softly stated, Crimson averting to a younger set of Crimson in front of him. "I feel like it was just yesterday I heard your own wonderful cries echoing in my bedroom for the first time when you were born" Watching as Shizuru truly smiled at him in return, now placing her cellphone on her desk. "And look how grown up you are now... And what a magnificent person you turned out to be" Shizuru who was now standing from her black, leather chair and made her way around her desk. Walking slowly, gracefully towards him. "This little angel reminds me so much of you when you were her age" Voicing once more as he returned his daughters loving, loose embrace. Giving her a peck on the forehead just before she took the seat next to him. "She is so energetic I can hardly keep up with her these days." Then finally voiced, a hand gently caressing the brunettes delicate face before resting it on the brunettes own soft hand.

"Ara, am I hearing this correctly?" The Vice President affectionately started. "Is Papa actually complaining that I gave him grandchildren while he is still so young, energetic and strong?" Then lightly teased, her left hand returning his warm affection. "I thought Papa wanted me to have children while he was still young enough to pick them up?" Earning her a hearty laugh from the caring man.

- Strong, Accented Laughs - "I wouldn't ask for it any other way..." Hirohito moments later stated, finally catching his breath. - Low Sigh - "But how are you these days, pumpkin?" Then softly, genuinely asked. "I barely get to see you here at work lately, you are just never around" Gently pointing out. "And it has been a while since you have visited your mother and I at our home." Younger Crimson now not meeting his much older Crimson orbs.

"Kanin-na, Papa" Shizuru placed Crimson on the hand that was caressing hers. "I have just been a little preoccupied lately... As you can probably tell." Her sight now motioning for her file-crazed desk. Showing - Or should I say, lying much? - her excuse why she has been so distant lately.

"Hmm, I see." Hirohito still could not understand why Shizuru just didn't take his advice and hire someone - Or several someones - to help her with all of this. To take this work load off of her hands so that she could concentrate on the important things. On the meaningful things. So that she could live a much calmer, peaceful, _homey_ life. - Sigh - But he really couldn't tell her what to do, for Shizuru always did whatever she wanted in the end, regardless of his say.

_...Ara, this is why Shizuru, unlike me who can only predict the rain, can truly make it Storm..._ Hirohito proudly thought. Thinking of his daughter as the _Rain Maker_ - Or _Money Maker_ - of Fujino Corp. _...I had a feeling that in less than a decade Shizuru would take our family's name and company to heights it has never even dreamed of reaching before..._ Softly smiling in return while lovingly holding on to his daughters hand. _...Your grandfather and great grandfather would have been more than proud if they were still alive today to experience all of what you have accomplished_... Highly praising his pride and joy in front.

"Do you need me to help you with any of these, Shizuru?" The man moments later asked, motioning for the documents on the brunettes desk. "I have free time on my hands" Happily pointing out. Wanting to be able to help her in some way.

"Ara, Ookini Papa" Shizuru smilingly, sincerely replied to the man in front. "But I can assure you that I am able to handle all of this and more on my own. So do not worry."

Shizuru had become very accustomed to keeping herself busy at all times. When the Kyoto beauty had started doing this, it was mainly because the busier she was, the less time she had to think about a certain Emerald eyed girl that had completely shattered her heart; That had broken and stepped on the most intimate, vulnerable parts of her soul. That girl that at the time was always occupying her thoughts. Always her thoughts. - But why does Shizuru continue to keep herself busy now? Wasn't Shizuru _99.9 percent_ sure she was completely over said Emerald eyed girl? - Ah, that's because work would keep Shizuru's hectic mind from wondering off into the depths of the unknown. Because Shizuru didn't want to think, know, find out where her mind would take her if she didn't keep herself busy at all. Her mind was always running. Always thinking. Always busy. Always running. It never paused to take a breather, never slowed, never stopped. It just never, ever stops. It's always running. And if she didn't keep busy it will drive her mad.

- Defeated Sigh - "Alright" Hirohito started to rise from his seat, knowing the young yet very talented Vice President would not budge at all. "But if you change your mind let me know, hm?" Then gave his daughter a peck on her forehead for he was about to take his leave so that she can peacefully continue to work. "Oh, and Shizuru?" But suddenly remembered. "I had asked my secretary to give you a revised copy of your original contract with Fujino Corp. months ago... Were you able to review it and sign it?" Not noticing younger Crimson's smile had faltered for just one second. His daughter that was on auto pilot. That was now hiding behind a polite mask. A forced, gentle smile. "I didn't see it on my desk when I returned from vacation" Shizuru usually returned documents to him right away. And he just realized that he had not received this specific document from her. "Did Leslie-han forget to hand it to you?" That just had to be the reason in Hirohitos opinion.

Shizuru took a few moments to answer. _...Ara... _Thinking about her reply; Thinking of how to voice to her father about her troublesome thoughts.

- Low Sigh - "No, Papa" Soft Kyoto-ben finally voiced, mask now on full force. "Lesley-han did not forget." She was perfectly sure Hirohito could see through her anyway. He always did. But she tried anyway.

Hirohito raised a curious brow. "Oh?" Now noticing younger Crimsons discomfort about the topic. - The man knew his daughter very well. He could sense something was wrong - "Is something the matter, Shizuru?" Mature Kyoto-ben kept on, but his daughter could only smile in return. Older Crimson noticing younger Crimson's inner torment. "Shizuru?" Hirohito placed a comforting hand on his sitting daughters' shoulder. His daughter that was now looking away, not meeting his questioning gaze. "You can tell me anything, you know that... Right?" Then brought mentioned hand to his daughters chin, gently lifting it up. "What's wrong?" Understanding Crimson once again asking his daughters avoiding own. "Tell me what's on your mind, child."

Her fathers words caused Shizuru to immediately drop her mask. - Sigh - And stood from her seat, slowly walking away from her standing, staring father. "Papa?" Heading for her wall to wall window, blankly admiring the view in front. "I-" Pausing for a few seconds, wondering how to best word her thoughts. "-Don't you agree that it's time for brother to return to Japan?" Younger Crimson not noticing her fathers suddenly trembling hand because of mentioned person, for younger Crimson was not facing his direction. "I strongly believe he would be better suited to carry on as President of the company once you retire next year."

Next year. That is when Hirohito will renounce his position as President of Fujino Corp. And that is when Shizuru will take his place and lead said company as her own. Lead said company as she pleased. As she thought best all on her own.

"I-I've been thinking a lot lately..." Shizuru's fingers intertwining themselves, trying to control her sudden nervousness. The shakiness of her hands. The shakiness in her voice. - Shaky, Low Exhale - Preparing herself for what's to come. _...It will be alright... _Remembering her ex-wife's comforting, supportive words. "I've been thinking that... _Maybe_ I'm- Not ready to take such responsibility just yet..." Younger Crimson lightly closing. - Deep Inhale - Unaware of what was happening just behind her. Of her quiet father's right hand tightly grabbing onto his burning, squeezing, aching chest. "I want to take an indefinite amount of time off once my contract expires and-" Unaware of her fathers gripped left hand; The hand that was now trembling uncontrollably because of the incredible pain, because of his shortness of breath, because of the incredible pressure building up in his chest. "-And _explore_ my options for a while or what not as you sometimes say" Younger Crimson slowly opening once again, feeling a lot more relieved because she was finally able to take this burden off of her chest. Because she was finally able to voice her worries and thoughts to the man she greatly admired. To the man she adored. To the man she didn't want to disappoint. "I just, want to do something different, and-" - Deep Exhale- "See where life takes me from there" Crimson now glancing at her fathers reflection on the window. Her facial expression softening, and then in a matter of seconds furrowing in worry. "Pa... pa?" Whispering because of the unclear reflection that looked like it was about to collapse on the floor. "P-Papa!" Then Shizuru yelled once she finally, quickly turned around. Running towards the suddenly kneeling, breathless, gasping form. "Papa!" Shizuru yelled in panic. Not knowing what was happening, not knowing what to think or do. "N-Noriko-han!" Then yelled again as she started engaging in CPR with the now fainted man on the floor. "Call for emergency!" The laying man who was not showing any signs of breathing at all.

**oOoOo**

**7:06 PM; Tokyo General Hospital**

**Hirohitos Room  
**

"Hey..." Natsuki softly, worriedly greeted. "I came here as soon as I heard" Hastily approaching the slightly flushed, sitting form in the room. A clear sign that said form had been a nervous wreck for quite long. That she had been crying for quite long. "How is he doing?" Giving her now standing ex-mother in law a gentle, comforting hug as condolence.

- Low Sigh - "Hello, my dear child" Akiko solemnly greeted in return, lovingly returning Natsukis warm embrace. "Hirohito is doing better now" Quickly glancing at the laying, sleeping form on the bed. "Shizuru was with him when the heart attack started. So she was able to call for help right away before things got worse" Moments later parting from their embrace and instantly grabbing the bluenettes right hand. Guiding Natsuki to sit on the chair next to hers.

"That's good to hear..." Natsuki faintly voiced, letting out a sigh of relieve. "What happened?" Then moments later asked, Emeralds glancing over to the laying form. "He seemed fine when I met you guys the other day" Folding a leg over the other as she thoughtfully pointed out. "I didn't know he was sick" Then placing Emeralds back on the woman next to her. Giving all of her undivided attention to her.

"Mn, you and I both, dear" Matured Kyoto-ben confessed. "Hirohito never told me he was having heart problems" Then lowly kept on, not meeting Emeralds slightly surprised gaze. "I honestly didn't notice it either" Mature Kyoto-ben ashamed for not being aware of her husbands current condition. "How could I not notice it?" His current state. "He should have told me." Wasn't she his best friend?

Natsukis left hand instantly made its way to Akiko's right, trembling shoulder. "Hey, don't beat yourself up about it..." Then huskily added to the teary eyed form. "I'm sure he just didn't want to worry you, that's why he didn't say anything" Wanting to somehow comfort the pained woman next to her. "You know how stubborn he can sometimes be. Nothing can get through to him." Staying in a comfortable silence until matured Kyoto-ben once again spoke, now more calmed:

"Ookini, dear" Akiko's left hand found its way up to Natsukis comforting right, gently padding it a few times. "And how are things with you, child?" She then asked, mentally scolding herself for forgetting her manners. "I feel like we haven't spoken in such a long time. We really need to catch up."

In the recent months, whenever Akiko saw or met up with Natsuki, it was usually to pick up the little Crimson eyed Raven head at said mommy's place; For she had planned a day of fun and games with the playful, little bluenette. The only problem was that Akiko didn't come to Natsukis house alone. She always came with Hirohito. Hirohito who was usually hurrying her and being utterly impatient. Hirohito who was always rushing her and waiting quietly by the front door. - Ah, but why at the door? - Well, Hirohito was still a little upset at Natsuki for treating his daughter the way she had a long time ago, so he waited impatiently near the front door - Instead of the car - for Akiko to come out with little Crimson whom he so much loved and adored. Little Crimson whom he could not wait to hold - That is why he waited at the front door - And Akiko knew this, so she couldn't stay at the house longer and talk.

"Everything's fine" Was Natsuki's husky reply. "Everything's always fine." Emeralds softly smiling in return at the woman next to her. Using this gesture as a reassurance of her words.

"I'm glad" Akiko softly voiced in return. Her hand leaving the bluenettes hand, but only to softly caress the younger woman's face instead. "I always worry about you, child" She let the bluenette next to her know. "And I will never stop, hm? No matter how old you become." - That was the truth -

Emeralds truly smiled at Akiko's loving words. "I know, mama" And seconds later blushingly mumbled. "But you really don't need to worry about me, I'm doing fine." And after a moment of silence between them, the bluenette couldn't help but ask:

"Um, where's Shizuru?" Natsuki couldn't help and wonder, Emeralds noticing the brunette's jacket neatly folded on one of the chairs but mentioned girl herself was nowhere in sight. The brunette had not been in the hall when she walked in, and she's not here inside the room.

- Low Giggles - _...Ara, it took her a while to ask..._ "Fu fu, and why does Natsuki ask, I wonder?" Akiko lightly started to tease. "Is Natsuki afraid that one of the hot doctors is going to guide Shizuru to the famous _On Call_ room before Natsuki herself can?" Noticing Natsukis face had turned three different shades of red in a matter of seconds. _...Her feelings are utterly transparent, how can Shizuru not notice it?..._ Quietly thinking as she watched the girl fold her arms across her chest and look away; As she heard the girls mumbled complaints and protests. - Sigh - And once the bluenette had calmed down, Akiko voiced once more:

"Ara, Shizuru stepped out to make an important call" Mature Kyoto-ben now calmly continued. "She's been out for quite some time now, so it shouldn't take long for her to return." Letting the bluenete know. And also having a feeling that her daughter really didn't step out to make a call. That she just used such excuse because she wanted to be alone.

"Hm" Natsuki shyly hummed her reply. And after a few seconds of silence, she started to rise from her seat. "I'm going to go to the cafeteria and get something to drink" Offering: "Would you like to take a walk with me? Or would you prefer I brought you something back?"

Akiko truly smiled. "Ookini, my child" And politely declined both of Natsukis offers. "But Hirohitos doctor will be arriving soon to once again check up on him, and I would like to be here to hear her update" Then continued, glancing over at the table. "And Shizuru already brought me something to drink a little earlier, so I am fine." Softly smiling at Emeralds in return.

"Oh, Okay..." Natsuki slowly headed for the door. "I'll be back shortly" Then let Akiko know in a hushed tone, not wanting to disturb Hirohito from his sleep.

- Sigh - Carefully closing the door shut once she had stepped out. _...I'm glad he's alright..._ Then walked down the long hall, not following the **CAFETERIA** signs at all. _...I hope Shizuru is alright though..._ Heading for the hospitals main entrance, she had a feeling mentioned girl really wasn't making a call. That she just wanted to be alone.

_...Uh?..._ But then moments later Emeralds stopped on her tracks. _...Ellie?..._ Turning her face to her right because just a few steps away there Inoue Ellie was, leaning casually against the counter, pensively writing something in a medical chart.

**oooooooo**

_...Hm?..._ Ellie slowly glanced up from her chart, because for some strange reason she felt like she was being watched. _...Ara, Natsuki?..._ Then thought, a gentle smile creeping up to her lips as she closed and grabbed her VIP chart.

"Hey there, princess..." The surgeon lowly yet happily voiced, approaching the standing-still bluenette. "What are you doing here?" Giving the motionless, unresponsive, staring girl a soft peck on the lips. "Are you... Okay?" Still no response. "Are you hurt?" Worry taking over her previously calm facial expressions.

"Ah..." Natsuki nervously started. Nervous for she had forgotten that Ellie worked in this very hospital. "No, I'm fine" Grabbing the girls hand and hastily heading for a more private area were they could talk. Where no one could see them.

"Natsuki, what's wrong?" Ellie couldn't help but ask, finding herself being abruptly dragged. _...She's acting strange..._ Then couldn't help and think._ ...Fu fu... Unless she's here because-..._ A smirk slowly forming on her lips. Instantly halting and changing direction for they had passed a **SUPPLIES** closet just moments ago.

"Oi! What are-" This time it was Natsuki who was finding herself being dragged. - Into the closet, that is - "A-Ah" And once inside was immediately pressed against the door by the other girl. "E-Ellie, wait" Feeling lips nibbling on her exposed neck with much force as a thigh applied pressure between her legs. - Low Gasps - A hand encircling itself around her waist, pulling her lower body tightly, closer to hers.

"Hmmm" Ellie softly hummed as she placed short kisses up Natsukis neck. Stopping once she had reached the girls left ear. "So sweet of you to come all the way over here just to see me" She whispered to the slightly gasping girl. "You should have called me first, Na-tsu-ki" Then her lips started kissing their way towards the bluenettes luscious lips. Unable to resist them. Unable to ignore them any longer. "I could have made sure the On Call room was available for us to use." And her lips finally found the bluenettes. Feverishly claiming her. Terribly missing her.

- Gasps - Seconds later Natsuki parted their lips, gasping for needed air. "A-Actually..." Then kept on, slightly whimpering. "Mmm" Feeling the surgeons lips running once again down her neck. Biting and kissing her there. "I... I didn't know I was coming over today" Closing Emeralds while tilting her head back against the door. "Mmmmm" Feeling the girls thigh applying a lot more pressure against her clothed core. _...Oh god... _Trying to figure out how to stop what was currently going on without hurting the girl in front. The last thing Natsuki wanted her to feel was rejection, specially when they hadn't seen each other in so long, but it truly wasn't the place nor time for this.

"My, Mmmm, My best friend's father suddenly became sick" Now feeling as Ellie slowed down the pace because of her words. These words that stopped the girl from unbuttoning her shirt. "So I came over to visit and see if he was ok." Trying to regain a steady breath as she once again opened Emeralds to stare at her staring girlfriend's Blue orbs.

"Oh!" The surgeon slightly blushed for she had had it all wrong. "Kami-sama, I'm sorry" Ellie was not expecting to hear this from the bluenette. She thought the bluenette had missed her, that she herself was the reason the bluenette came. That Natsuki was here because she wanted to see her. To be with her. Not because her best friends father wasn't feeling his best. "Is your friends father ok?" Ellie then worriedly asked, taking a step back, but still very close to her girlfriend.

"Ah, yea..." Natsuki also blushed a little, embarrassingly rubbing the back of her neck. "He was still asleep when I got here" Then kept on. "But ma- ah- _my friends_ mom told me he was fine."

"Hm" Ellie smiled at this. "That's good..." Then sweetly voiced, a hand reaching upwards to the girls face and tuck messy Raven tresses behind her ear. "In what room is your friend's father staying?" The surgeon seconds later asked. "Maybe I'll stop by and say hi" In moments adding: "It would be nice to meet some of your friends... And see what they're like." And wondering whether the bluenette ever talked about her to said friends. If they knew about her existence at all.

Upon hearing this Emeralds shyly, nervously looked away. "Eh..." A hand softly rubbing the side of her neck. "I, uh, I really don't think this is the appropriate time for meetings, Ellie."

Natsuki just wasn't ready for this. She has not told Shizuru about Ellie, or Ellie about Shizuru either. Yes, she did mention to Ellie that she had been in a relationship a long time ago. But for how long she was in that relationship Emeralds did not really voice. She did not tell Ellie about her marriage with that same girl. Let alone the child that was born because of said bond. The child that will always keep them together, the child that will always remind them of the love they shared for one another long ago. That same emotion, sentiment, feeling Emeralds have not been able to forget, vanish, erase nor ignore. That same emotion was there. That same sentiment was always there. That same feeling will always be there, even if Emeralds cried, tried and begged it will never go away. And that last statement as well she had not told the Blue eyed blond. She had not told Ellie that her foolish heart still adored, still beats for that girl.

"Oh..." Ellie couldn't help but feel a little hurt because of her girlfriends words. "Then when is it a good time, Natsuki?" She lowly asked, slightly bending to pick up the chart she had excitedly dropped upon entering the room. "Because with you, I honestly feel like there's never going to be a good time." Natsuki was always avoiding the 'Meet the friends' subject for whatever reason. Natsuki was always keeping her in the dark and talked very little about her life. It was starting to frustrate her greatly. She wanted to truly be a part of the bluenettes world.

"Oi..." Natsuki stepped forward and grabbed Ellie's free hand. "That's not true" Gently caressing the girls fingers with her own. Knowing that it was her own indecisiveness about her feelings for this girl, that it was her own fault, her own actions that were making Ellie feel so insecure. "Next week" The bluenette huskily kept on, not believing what she was about to voice, but it really needed to be done. "My friend is having an engagement party. Its going to be hosted at my house" Emeralds noticing that Blue eyes didn't want to meet her own Emerald orbs. "All of my friends; The people I am close to and care about are going to be there" Fingers leaving the girls hand to caress her face instead. "I... Really would like you to meet them, Ellie." Were Natsukis last whispered words.

- Sigh - This was not the way Ellie wanted it to be. _...Sure, now she wants me to meet them... _She felt like Natsuki was doing this not because Emeralds wanted it - Which was actually true -_ ...It's only because she feels like she doesn't have any other choice... _But because Ellie herself wanted it. Was asking for it. Needed it.

"Look, I don't know" The surgeon honestly voiced, now staring at Emeralds in return. "I'm on emergency duty all of this week and next week" Then kept on in a hushed tone. "And honestly, Natsuki? I really don't think you want me there" And many times she also wondered if the bluenette really wanted to be with her at all. If she wanted to be in this relationship at all. If she was serious about her at all. "So I'm not-" But couldn't continue with her words, for a pair of sweet lips abruptly clashed onto hers. Surprising her. "Mmmmm" Totally surprising her for Natsuki never kissed her this way. "Mmmmmm" Preventing her from saying anything more. The only sound she could voice were whimpers and moans. - Whenever Natsuki and Ellie kissed, embraced, were intimate or even held hands it was because Ellie herself had initialed it, Natsuki never did. So yes, to Ellie, this sudden affection was definitely a surprise. A surprise she greatly enjoyed -

- Low Gasps - Natsuki once more parted their lips. "Stop it with all this nonsense already" She voiced between breaths. Her lips still so close to the blonds. "I... I really want you there. I really want you to come" Maybe it was time to stop thinking, to stop wanting, to stop dreaming, desiring the _Impossible_; The _Impossible_ that was another word for Fujino Shizuru. To stop dreaming of the _Impossible_ and try to make a new life with this wonderful, kind, beautiful girl who was standing just in front. Who was begging for Emeralds attention, who was begging for Emeralds touch, for the bluenettes love.

"Natsuki... I-" Ellie breathed in, feeling the bluenettes breathless exhales tickling her skin. _...I think I'm-... _Her Blue orbs were still closed, lips slightly parted; Eager to feel more of that kiss. _...I think I'm falling in love with you..._ Totally entranced because of that kiss. Because of those eyes. Because of those lips.

"Ok..." The surgeon then whispered, eyes beginning to open and meet the mysterious orbs in front. "I'll make sure to take that night off, since my princess greatly insists." She was feeling very excited all of the sudden. Excited because this would be the first time she would visit the bluenettes home. The first time she would meet the people who cared for and knew this mysterious girl. She was excited because she was finally going to be a part of this girl's world. And because soon, she would no longer be dating a beautiful ghost, but a real, live girl with skin and bones.

- Beep Beep, Beep Beep - Smiling Blue orbs stared away from Emeralds to look down at her beeping pager. Taking mentioned object out of her pocket.

"Ah, I have to go" A pout appeared on Ellies face as eyes made their way back to the staring Raven head. "There is a patient I am supposed to be checking on right now. The patients wife is starting to wonder where I am" And tapped Natsukis nose in a childish manner as she pressed her body once again against the bluenettes. "Ara, Ara... If you want" Whispering in the girls left ear. "You can wait for me right here and we can get back to business as soon as I'm done with my patient" Giving the girl a suggestive smirk as her previously tapping hand encircled itself around the bluenettes neck. "I promise I wont take long to return" Teasing her. Totally teasing her with her lips. Loving how Emeralds were watching them. Staring at them. Wanting them. Showing desire they've only showed probably once or twice before the most. "Mmmmm" Finally pulling her in for a fiery, rough, needy kiss.

"Mmmmmm" Strangely, for what had to be the third time since the beginning of their relationship, Natsuki just couldn't pull away from the girls lips. This time she willingly welcomed them, kissing her back feverishly. Not at all timidly. - Yes, something indeed attracted Natsuki to this girl. And what that _something_ actually was, what actually caused her to suddenly turn totally on, Natsuki just couldn't quite place - But Emeralds really wanted to find out though. Because once she knew she would definitely tell the girl to do more of it. To do more of it so that Emeralds could finally be free from Crimson's everlasting spell, from Kyoto-bens curse.

- Gasps - Ellie finally parted their lips. "I-I really have to go, princess" Then shakily whispered as she regained her breathing, giving Natsuki one, two, three last pecks on the lips before finally detaching herself from the bluenette. "I'm on duty early tomorrow morning and part of the afternoon... And I'm on my pager the rest of the day after that" Taking a step back as Natsuki stepped to the side, giving her access to the door. "We can meet in the evening and have dinner together if you're not busy" - Sigh - "And hence my pager doesn't go off" Her right hand reaching for the door knob. "You haven't stayed over at my place in quite long." Yes, because of her crazy schedule she didn't see much of the girl next to her. That was one of the big downers of being a surgeon. Of being a great, talented, successful heart surgeon. It often interrupted her love life. Very often. _99.9 percent_ of the time.

"Ok" Emerald eyes watched as the girl stepped out the door and seconds after followed suit. "I'll call you once I get out of the office. Hopefully I wont have a busy day tomorrow" Right hand making its way to her pants pocket, "See you" As the other waved a quick good bye to the waiving, smiling girl in return.

- Sigh - Same hand now lightly rubbing her forehead as she walked the opposite direction from the retreating blond. _...Why do I always get myself in these kind of situations..._ Irritatedly thinking as she walked. _...But it had to be done I guess. It's not fair to Ellie... _And slowly made her way to the hospitals main entrance. _...I really need to focus... I... I need to forget about her..._ Having a feeling that Fujino Shizuru would still be there.

- Low Sigh - And once Natsuki approached the doors, Emerald orbs came across the girls quiet, standing-still form. _...Shizuru..._ Yes, there indeed mentioned girl was. Standing outside in the cold with trembling fingers intertwined from behind. _...I can't help but feel this is somehow my fault... I told her everything would be alright..._ And Natsuki knew Shizuru's fingertips weren't trembling because of the fact that she wasn't wearing a jacket and it was 35 degrees Fahrenheit outside. _...Gomen..._ She knew that Shizurus fingers were trembling because Crimson was holding painful, worrisome, angry, scared tears inside. _...Gomen, Shizuru... _Because Shizuru was trying to keep herself together. She was trying not to fall apart.

**oooooooo**

**Moments Earlier**

**Just Outside Of Tokyo General Hospitals Main Entrance  
**

Shizuru stood there. - Deep Inhale - Deep in thought out in the cold, staring blankly ahead. Arms crossed just below her ample breasts. - Deep Exhale - Trying to somehow calm her nerves. To somehow stay collected. To find inner peace and remain at ease so that she can head back to her mother. Her mother who was a worried mess because of Hirohitos condition. - Deep Inhale - Closing Crimson while tilting her head back a little. Feeling the cool breeze smoothly playing games with her heated skin. - Deep Exhale - Listening to the sounds of distant sirens. To the sounds of distant, echoing voices and laughter. The sound of the doors not too far away swiftly opening and closing over and over and over again. Letting in and out its guests.

- Shaky Inhale - Fingertips now lightly trembling, loosing much needed concentration, for her mind was replaying what she had witnessed today. _...Focus... _The horrible, terrifying event. _...Focus, Shizuru..._ Her hands slowly unwrapping. Her right hands' fingers swiftly reaching for her lefts, intertwining them tightly from behind. - Shaky Exhale - Applying pressure. Much, much more pressure. Wanting to feel something physical, anything but emotional pain. _...Focus... _**-** Long, Shaky Inhale - Repeating that word again and again and again in her head. _...Focus..._ Until she found herself distracted for she suddenly sensed eyes on her. _...Natsuki... _For she sensed Emerald orbs on her. _...F-Focus, Shizuru..._ She could hear the girls slowly approaching foot steps. - Low, Shivering Exhale - And then the bluenettes warm fingers parting her gripping own, but only to intertwine them with hers instead. "N-Natsuki..." Kyoto-ben tremblingly whispering as mentioned bluenette embraced her softly from behind. As she felt the girls forehead resting lightly on the back of her head. Feeling her warm exhales every few seconds tickling the back of her cold neck.

"Hey" Natsuki whispered in return. "What are you doing out here?" Holding the girl in front tighter in their embrace. - Low Inhale - Entranced by the brunettes closeness, by her softness, by her heavenly scent. "We should go inside, Shizuru. You must be very cold" And after whispering this words she didn't have the willpower, the strength to voice anything more - Why? - Because the girl in front of her was lightly trembling, because the girl in front was holding tightly onto her hands. "Shizuru..." Because although she could not see it nor feel it, she was sure there were tears landing one by one on her jackets sleeves. "Gomen, Shizuru" And all she could do was embrace her tighter. Much much tighter. Silently letting her know that she was here for her. "Gomen" Letting her know that it was Ok. That everything will be Ok. That she wasn't alone. That she was here with her. Here for her.

- Low Sobs - Shizuru closed Crimson tightly. Sobbing. Silently crying. "N-Natsuki..." Tremblingly whispering as she held onto the comforting hands tighter by the second, not wanting to ever let go of them. - Sobs - Only Natsukis embrace could bring her to this. Only Natsukis touch, presence and warmth could bring her down to tears like this. "I-I, I thought I kil-" Kyoto-ben kept on between sobs, unable to finish that horrible sentence. Unable to voice that terrifying word.

"Hey, it's Ok" The bluenette finally whispered, trying her best to comfort the broken girl in her arms. "He's ok now, Shizuru... Please... P-Please don't cry anymore" Tears now running down her face, for Emeralds couldn't stand to see this woman in pain. - Long Silence - And moments later felt the brunette turn around and face her. "Hey..." Huskily, barely whispering. Teary Emerald orbs meeting equally teary Crimsons for the first time today. "Are you feeling better?" Wrapping her hands around the girls waist as Shizuru rested her hands on the bluenettes sides. Emeralds keeping Crimson close. Ever so close. Keeping Crimson safe.

- Shaky Inhale - "M-Mn, I'm fine..." Shizuru solemnly replied. Giving the girl in front a weak yet sincere, grateful smile in return. "Ara" Then whispered seconds later. "Silly Natsuki" Lifting both shaky hands to the blunettes teary face. Swiftly brushing the still falling tears away. Away from her beautiful, slightly pink face. "You have to first stop crying yourself before giving someone else such advise" And caressed the girls cheeks tenderly, lovingly. "Mmmm" Leaning in and giving her a peck on the nose, "Mmmmm" And then her right and left cheeks. Smiling softly as she pulled away.

"Ookini anyway" Never leaving Crimson from Emerald orbs in front as she continued to caress her moist face. - Da Dum - Her heart inexplicably raising a little - Da Dum - For Crimson noticed that her fingertips were awfully - Da Dum - Daringly - Da Dum - Excruciatingly close to the bluenettes slightly parted lips. - Da Dum - Crimson now unable to stare away - Da Dum - Crimson now unable to blink - Da Dum - For they were now staring blankly at said lips. - Da Dum - Natsukis lips - Da Dum - Those lips that looked so warm and inviting - Da Dum - So soft, gentle and enticing - Da Dum - So. Freaking. Kissable. And. Outright. Sexy.

- Shaky Inhale - Shizuru tried to calm down, to reason with her self. _...N-Natsuki's just a friend..._ Tried to look anywhere else but the girls face and push this sudden desire to kiss her, to bite her; To push this sudden attraction away. - Attraction that was purely physical in Crimsons opinion. It was never emotional. For whatever reason Crimson always believed it to be physical. Always physical - _...S-She's just a friend..._ And lowered her hands from the girls cheeks, now resting them just above her best friends falling and rising chest. _...That dream must be getting to me again..._ - Deep Exhale - Feeling the thump of the blunettes heart beating rapidly against her right hand. _...That's what it has to be..._ Finally lowering her vision from the bluenettes lips. Crimson that was now traveling downwards. Downwards towards Natsuki's exposed and slightly pink neck. _...It was-... _Crimson not at all surprised to find someone elses love marks on her. _...-Just a dream..._ Because for about a month now, Shizuru has been seeing more and more of them. Noticing more and more of them. _...Only a dream... _And because from time to time, when they were standing really close, Shizuru could also notice, sense, smell someone else's essence on her. Someone elses scent on her. A sweet scent that was mixed in with the bluenettes very unique own. A scent that did not belong nor fit with the Raven head at all.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki couldn't help but ask, noticing that Shizuru was rather pensive and distant for quite some time now. Staring blankly at who knows what. "What is it?" Now asking because the brunette was suddenly wrapping her arms around her waist from inside her jacket. Embracing her. Pulling her closer. Holding on tightly to her.

"Samui..." Kyoto-ben moments later finally replied as she buried her face deeper into the bluenettes warmth. Deeper into the bluenettes exposed, comforting neck. "Samui, Natsuki" Was the only reason Shizuru could come up with for her own actions. The only reason she could come up with as to why her body would hold onto Natsuki in such a protective, possessive, proprietary way. "Samui" The marks on Natsukis skin, that unfamiliar scent on Natsukis flesh could not be the reason Crimson were acting this way. Never. It was cold. Really cold. That's what _this_ was. That's what _this_ is. That's what _this_ has to be. What else could _this_ be? Why else would Crimson be acting like this?

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**AN:** _Samui_ just means _It's cold_ in standard Japanese language. **(^_^)**

Like always, thank you so much for the reviews/suggestions/comments **(^_^)** You guys are the best! **(^_-)**

And please let me know your thoughts about the chapter/story in general **(^_^)  
**


	23. Season 2 Episode 05 Part 1

**- Brought Back Together By You -**

**Season 2: Episode 5**

**The Day Of The Engagement Party**

**Part 1 of 3  
**

**- o -**

**Days Later; Kuga Household  
**

**Saturday; 11:23 AM**

- Ding Dong -

"Mikoto~" Came Mai's enthusiastic voice, "Mi-ko-to-cha-n" Shouting her younger friends name from the living room for what had to be the fourth time in the past 30 seconds. "Mikoto, could you please go see who's at the door?" Mai's hands were busy at the moment. She was about to start dusting and decorating Natsuki's home for tonight's party, for tonight's event. This event that she had been greatly anticipating since the day she and Tate had decided to live together as a couple many, many, many moons ago.

- Long Sigh - _...Where did that girl disappear off to now?..._ The Chef wondered as she placed the feathery duster aside, noticing that Mikoto has yet to respond to her many cries._ ...And where on earth is that Natsuki Baka! Seriously!... _Then continued to wonder as she headed for the front of the house to see who was at the door.

Mai and Mikoto had arrived to Natsukis place approximately an hour ago, mainly because they wanted to help said host with the preparations for the engagement party that was happening tonight. They were both very surprised when they found that their Raven haired friend was not in her bed, and as matter of fact, their Raven haired friend was nowhere in sight. Nowhere inside of the house at all. And they both found this to be strange, yes, very strange; For it was Saturday morning and the bluenette usually slept until late on said day.

So where could Kuga Natsuki have gone? And why was Natsuki not picking up her cellphone? Mai has been calling her all morning and still has not been able to reach the girl.

- Ding Dong -

- Sigh - "I'm coming, I'm coming" Mai muttered, mainly to herself, letting out a tired sigh as she made her way to the front of the house. "Yes?" Then once again voiced after she had opened the door, revealing a delivery boy on the other side.

"Good morning, miss" The short, slim boy standing outside of the house cordially greeted. "Is this the Kuga residence?" Softly querying. And once Mai had nodded _"yes" _to his words he looked at his delivery notes and once again spoke: "Is uh" Brown orbs searching for a name, "Kuga Natsuki-san home?" And then, when the busty Orange head voiced _"Ah, I'm sorry but no, she's not home"_ he couldn't help and feel disappointed, because he definitely recognized the name and wanted to catch a glimpse of the person who carried said name. And if this person was who he thought it was; If it was a certain Emerald eyed Raven head who designed for BMW, Honda, Mazda and Audi Inc. amongst popular others, he could try and ask for an autograph. Maybe take a picture. Or maybe even ask for a kiss? Kuga Natsuki's designs were very well recognized amongst sports cars aficionados all over the country, maybe even all over the world! He certainly didn't want to let this opportunity pass by. He had to meet the girl.

"Oh..." The delivery boy continued, frowning a little. "I'm afraid I'll have to try and come back at another time, I need the recipients ID and signature in order to deliver this" No, he wasn't being a crazy fan. In fact, he wasn't lying at all. The documents on his hands were very important, confidential documents. Documents that had come to Japan all the way from the other side of the world; All the way from BMW's Headquarters in the United States. His instructions strictly indicated that if the recipient was not present at the time of delivery he had to try and deliver it at another time when said person was at home. That the confidential documents could only be handed to, could only be seen by the recipient and the recipient alone.

"Natsuki should be home in the afternoon" Mai somewhat apologetically let the boy know. "So if you're still around the area you can come back then" Then Violets watched as the boy smiled and gestured a _"Thanks"_ before heading back to his automobile. - Sigh - Sighing, for she could now hear Mikoto's rapid steps from a distance. Those steps that were starting to get close. Really close. _...Now she decides to show up..._**  
**

"Mai!" Mikoto excitedly, childishly shouted once she had ran up from the basement to the first floor. "Look what I found, Mai!" Excited, totally excited even though what she had found was not eatable at all.

"Where have you been?" Mai questioned the energetic, approaching girl. "Why don't you answer me when I call you? I was starting to worry that something might have happened to you"

"Come look, Mai!" Mikoto ignored the questions and grabbed Mai by the hand, "Come sit!" Leading the way towards the couch, placing a small box on the coffee table in front of them.

"How old are you, seriously?" The Chef found herself mumbling as she sat on the couch. "Alright, calm down. Show me what you found" But couldn't help and smile because of the girls childishness, because of the girls innocence.

"It's you, Mai!" Mikoto enthusiastically replied, "And me, and Nao, and Yukino and Aniue!" Taking one of the photo album's out of the box. "And Shizuru, and Natsuki, and Shiho, and Midori and Sisters baby. It's all of us, we're all in there, Mai!" Now opening the album and flipping one by one the many pages in between its hard covers. Re-living the memories of Summers long ago, Winters and Autumns and Springs of when they used to live happily in the land of Fuuka. "Look, Mai!" Memories of when they were very, very young. Re-living the memories with each turn of the page. "And look! There are video's too!" She kept on, the excitement never gone as she searched once again inside of the box.

"Mikoto?" Mai lowly questioned, taking a hold of one of the albums. "Where did you find all of this?" From the dust on the cover she could tell it hadn't been opened nor touched in a very long time.

"Basement" Mikoto replied in a heartbeat, grabbing one of the many DVDs and rushing straight for the Home Entertaining System to slip it in. "There's a small room next to the laundry room downstairs" She cheerfully kept on. "There are many, many, many sealed boxes in there!" All of Natsuki's and Shizuru's memories reside in that room. Natsuki wasn't sure of what to do with them, so she kept them there until she had it all figured out.

Mai opened the photo album and flipped through the pages. _...Aw, they were so cute together..._ Violets browsing the birthday pictures, every day pictures, gatherings, etc. that this particular album possessed. Some of these events she did remember, for she had attended them, but some of them were definitely new to her. Some of them were memories of when the ex-couple traveled out of and within Japan. Of places they have gone and activities they had done just them as a couple. Just them by themselves.

- Sigh - "Mikoto..." Mai once again breathed out, closing the photo album and placing it back inside of the box. "Put these things back were you found them, ne?" There was a hint of sadness in her words. "Natsuki wont appreciate us going through her personal things, specially without her consent" Then, when she noticed that Mikoto's smile had faltered, quickly turning into a frown, she once again spoke but in a more enthusiastic tone. Trying to cheer up the girl: "Besides, we don't have time to look at these right now, we have lots to do!" Then watched as the girl turned the Television set off and with much disappointment picked up the box. "Don't take too long, ne? I really need you to help me move some of these heavy things" Then asked as she rose from the couch, fishing her pockets for her vibrating cellphone. _...Finally... _The vibrating cellphone that indicated she had an incoming call.

**oOoOo**

**Moments Later;**** In Front Of Shizurus Door  
**

- Grunts - "Mai, I had already told you" Natsuki irritatedly repeated as her left hand held on tightly to her cellphone. Her Raven eyebrows were furrowed, expressing mild frustration. Mild annoyance. "I didn't need you to come over. I have everything under control..."

Oh yes, thus far Natsuki has part of the day under control. She had stopped by the Catering place about an hour and a half ago to make sure that her orders were correct; That nothing was missing and that there were no mistakes. And specially to make sure that they had the correct date. That they were aware that the food needed to be delivered by 5:00 PM on the dot today. About forty plus guests were attending Mai's engagement party tonight. Most were close friends of Mai and Tate. Friends from their Fuuka days. And some were new friends. Meaningful relationships they had obtained throughout their college and professional/working years.

Natsuki had also stopped earlier in the morning by the Cleaning/Landscaping Company she sometimes uses to drop a copy of her home keys so that they could work on the back and front yard of her house, and also in cleaning the inside of the place. It shouldn't take them long to clean the house since it isn't really dirty and it is well maintained; Mainly because Natsuki made sure to sweep and dust every other day herself. The little Crimson eyed bluenette was as curious as ever since she started crawling and walking and wanting to bring to her mouth every-tiny-shiny-little-object she could find while on route. There is not a corner in that house she hasn't explored nor set her little feet, hands and knees upon. So Natsuki always made sure their home was dust, creepy crawlers, and specially germ free. The last thing she wanted was for the curious little girl to become sick because of her poor housekeeping habits.

"Mai, I know what I'm doing" Natsuki continued, her right hand was now turning the silver colored doorknob after unlocking said knob in front. "So you really had nothing to worry about. You should go back home" Then swung the door open and welcomed herself inside. - Defeated Sigh - "Look, I just arrived to Shizurus place so I have to go. I'll, uh, call you later, okay?" Assuring her friend as she closed and securely locked the door behind her once in. "Yea yea, I know" Tucking the keys her Crimson eyed ex-wife had recently given her safely away in her leather jacket's right inside pocket. "Mn, I'll tell her you said hi" Then swiftly taking said leather jacket off and hanging it by the door. Doing the same with her shoes, taking them off and neatly placing them aside like she always did. Placing them on the wooden shoe rack, next to Airi's own who was somewhere in the house doing her bi-weekly chores._ ...Gah! She's not listening to me and she's driving me insane!..._ The Raven head thought while she heard her Orange haired friend talk and whine and scold and complaint. _...I'm NEVER offering to do this kind of stuff EVER AGAIN!... _She told herself while slowly making her way to the center of the large room.

- Low Grunts - "Listen Mai, I uh, really wish I could chat but I really need to go" She grumpily announced seconds later, ready to head upstairs. "Yea, I'll give Shiaki a big kiss for you" She noticed that the Television set on the living room was on, but Emerald eyes did not see anyone in said place nor the kitchen from a distance. From her current, standing position next to the stairs. _...Hm?..._ But then immediately stopped on her tracks. "Ha ha, yea" Her right foot never settling down on the stairs second step, "Tell Mikoto l won't forget to give Shiaki a big kiss for her too" For she had heard Kyoto-ben softly being voiced from the living room. Soft Kyoto-ben that had called her name. "Okay, I'll see you later on tonight" Now heading for were the soft voice had come from. "I-I will!" Then lowly spat because of her friends motherly, worrisome scolds. Her friend that was reminding her that she really needed to talk to Shizuru about a certain Blue eyed girl that she had invited to the party. Scolding her because she shouldn't have waited this long. And specially because Mai herself did not know of these news until two days before. Natsuki had kept this news to herself for too long.

"I-I said I will tell her! Can you stop it already?" And without saying good bye Natsuki finally shut her cellphone closed. - Sigh - Now hearing Kyoto-bens distant and very soothing hums as she walked. - Deep Exhale - _...Calm down, Kuga... There's nothing to be scared about... _The soft, accented hums that became clearer and louder with each wary step forward she took.

**oooooooo**

**Same Time; Living Room**

"tsu-ki-tsu-ki-tsu-ki" The toddler lowly mumbled, irritatedly repeating her Crimson eyed mommy's recently spoken words. "tsu-ki-tsu-ki" Saying again and again as one of her little hands tried to reach for her mommy's own. Her mommy's hand that had suddenly become motionless; That had suddenly stopped caressing her feverish Raven scalp.

"A-Ara~" Kyoto-ben stopped humming to her laying baby girl; Chestnut eyebrows slightly arching upwards in surprise upon hearing what her daughter had just voiced. _...I have to watch my words around this little one..._ Internally advising herself. _...She's in a repeating frenzy as of late..._ Fingertips leaving her little girls Raven scalp to lightly and playfully tap the girls round nose instead. "I-e, puppy" Lovingly scolding the sick, grumpy, little bluenette. "You can not call Natsuki mommy 'Natsuki', it is very, very, very disrespectful, ne?" Voicing while playfully kissing Shiaki's pink, heated cheeks. Sweetly correcting her toddlers previously voiced words. "You have to call her mommy. Mo-mmy" Smiling as she gently corrected her once more. "Mommy, ne?" Leaning in once more to caress the toddlers soft, hot nose with her cool own.

_...Ah, there they are... _Natsuki thought as she slowly approached the two laying forms on the white, carpeted floor. _...Did they just wake up?... _The two forms that lay comfortably on a yellow, baby blanket, still wearing their pajamas. "Oi" She huskily greeted, watching as Shizuru stopped what she was doing to greet her with a warm, comforting, true smile in return. Emeralds now realizing why she had not seen them upon entering the Penthouse. Realizing that the long, navy blue couch was obstructing this pleasant and very lovely view that was now ahead of her.

"Oi-Oi-Oi-Oi-Oi-Oi-Oi-Oi" The toddler lowly, crankily chanted again and again. One hand waiving around her favorite, stuffed pup; While her other hands' little fingers flexed for her Emerald eyed mommy to come to her. To lay next to her. She wanted to be near her. To be totally spoiled and comforted by her as well.

"S-Shiaki!" And upon hearing this, Emerald orbs widened in an instant. Totally forgetting her previous anxiousness, her nervousness. "What are you saying?" The bluenete then lowly scolded as her cheeks lightly flared up because of the nineteen month old's unexpected words. Words that were mimicking her own. _...I-I have to watch what I say around her... _Thinking the same as the brunette while she took a seat next to Shiaki on the floor. _...She's repeating everything she hears these days... _Then leaned forward a little to greet her baby girl with kisses all over her flushed face, "Mmmm" Then kissing the tiny fingertips that were gently poking her cheeks, lips and face. "Shizuru!" But seconds later lightly complained; Hearing Shizurus low, mocking giggles because of her still lightly surprised facial expression.

- Giggles - "Ara, Ara-" Shizuru playfully started, ready to tease the flustered bluenette but mentioned girls serious 'Death Glare' prevented her from saying anything more. - Accented Laughs - It made her burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter instead.

- Sigh - _...Who am I kidding?... _Natsuki moments later couldn't help and sigh as Emeralds somewhat annoyingly rolled. _...My Death Glare has never had much of an effect on Shizuru..._ But in seconds couldn't help and give in. Couldn't help and soften her facial expression and contently smile because of Crimsons joyful, true laughter that was echoing around the room.

"Alright already. You can stop being annoying now, I get it..." Emeralds averting from happy Crimson orbs to stare and play with their little 'bundle of joy' _...Eh?... _But Raven eyebrows quizzically arched upwards once again, noticing something was rather off with the little bluenette. "Hey, what's wrong?" Noticing that the toddler was not her usual, lively, jumping, talkative, energetic, and very happy self. She was just laying there quietly on the blanket, glancing over at the Television from time to time and biting/munching on an orange, triangular shaped Baby Teether. "Is Shiaki sick?" Natsukis left hand reaching for the little girls forehead to check her temperature; To check if she was alright.

"Mn, just a little temperature" Shizuru now more calmly replied, rising to a sitting position as well. "This little puppy seems to be teething again... I noticed this morning that her molars and her canines are finally starting to come to view" Updating the Emerald eyed mommy as Crimson softly smiled to their little bluenette. "I already gave her another dose of medicine a few minutes ago, so the pain and the fever should soon go away. Right, little one?" Leaning in to give the little girl a short peck on her tummy. "Mmmmm~" And then another one on her distracted, waiving palm.

- Low Grunts - "I don't understand why kids can't just be born with teeth" Natsuki muttered, complaint, disliking the fact that tiny Crimson was in discomfort and pain. She remembered what it was like when Shiaki's first teeth started to grow. The toddler wouldn't eat, wouldn't sleep. The toddler was very hard to deal with and wouldn't stop crying because of the pain. Because of the feel and taste of tearing flesh. "I really don't like seeing her like this..." Natsuki kept on, letting her body disgracefully fall back onto the comfy, warm, yellow blanket. - Sigh - Lying next to the little girl, who because of this, raised her body and was now starting to clumsily crawl up to her.

- Stifled Giggles - Shizuru tried to contain the giggles because of Natsukis silly, first comment. "Ara, do not worry so much, Natsuki" Then seconds later calmly voiced, trying to ease the younger Hime. "This is only part of the growing process, ne?" Or maybe Shizuru was just trying to ease herself, for she also hated to see her flesh and blood, the most important person in her world in this state. "The discomfort will soon go way... She wont even remember it" After the medicine starts to kick in no child ever does.

"Yea..." Of course Natsuki knew this, but she still didn't like it either way. - Deep Exhale - And after a few seconds of calm silence, she huskily asked:

"Has she eaten anything at all today, Shiz?" The bluenette breathed out moments later. Emerald orbs on mentioned brunette as she rested her right hand below her Raven head for comfort, for support. Her left hand making its way to the toddlers messy head that was resting on her belly_. ...Poor little thing... _The toddler that was using her stomach as her own personal pillow, while her two little hands tugged on Natsuki's shirt.

"_Hai_" Came sweet Kyoto-bens gentle and loving reply. "She was a good, cooperative puppy today and finished all of her yummy baby formula without a single complaint" Her hand caressing the little girls warm, feverish back. Stroking in a gentle, soothing motion. "So we are now waiting for 'Anpanman' to finish so that this little one can take a warm bath and her much needed nap" And leaned in to kiss her toddler's soft, slightly pink cheek yet again. "This little puppy woke up at five in the morning today..." Then lay down on the blanket once more; Lay on her right side, facing the Emerald eyed girl as she talked. "So this little puppy is very grumpy and fuzzy and really needs to rest" Her face ever so close to the Emerald eyed Himes own. Dangerously close.

"Panmanmanman" Shiaki faintly repeated her Crimson eyed mommy's words, "Panpanpanman" Aggravatingly repeating the name of her favorite cartoon. "Nnnnnnnn" She was starting to get in a very, very bad mood.

"Nnnnnnn, mama" The toddler seconds later lightly whimpered again; Leaving her comfortable position from Natsukis belly to crawl over the short distance to Shizurus arms.

"Boo boo"

This action and words that caused Natsuki to lay on her left side instead, holding her head up with one hand to now face both Crimson eyed girls next to her.

"Boo boo, mommy"

The bluenette that was openly frowning, pouting, fixed on her whimpering little girl. Wishing to somehow vanish all the agony away.

"Boo boo" Shiaki whimpered once more in slight pain. Burying, rubbing her face on her Crimson eyed mommy's very comfortable clothed breasts.

"_Itai_, mommy"

The toddlers actions that caused Shizuru to fully lay down on the blanket again, for the little girl was now on top of her. Tightly embracing her.

"_Itai_"

"Ara, I know _it hurts_ sweetie..." Shizuru frowningly voiced in understanding once more, Crimson eyes set on her daughter while gently stroking her small, smooth back. - Low Sigh - Then moments later tilted her head to the side a little. Tilted her head to the side just a bit to fully face her ex-partner, her best friend, her ex-wife. "Natsuki?" Averting Crimson's full, undivided attention to mentioned Raven head next to her. The Raven head that because of her laying position was now staring down at them; Somewhat hovering over them.

"Ara~" Shizuru whispered, unable to contain herself and openly stare. Finding herself inexplicably entranced and out of words by the cool, summer beauty before her. By those gorgeous Emerald eyes that used to enchant her, condemn her, love her. "I was..." A soft, true smile now appearing on Shizurus lips because of the sight; Because of Natsuki's adorable, childish looking pout. "Thinking..." Because of Natsuki's genuine, worrisome facial expressions. Expressions that even the best of liars could never be able to fake nor express. Crimson orbs could clearly see distress and worry all over Natsukis face.

_...Ara... That was rather silly of me... _Because of how wrong Shizuru herself had been a long time ago when she had worried, doubted that Natsuki would accept Shiaki as hers. When she had worried that Natsuki probably wanted nothing to do with the little bluenette since they had already gone their separate ways. When she had worried that she would have to raise her unborn child all alone, all on her own, when the child was supposed to be raised and loved by them both. Because it was supposed to be a piece of them both.

Yes, Emeralds had definitely proved Crimson orbs wrong, totally wrong. Shizuru could clearly feel and see that Natsuki truly did adore the little girl; For Natsuki always showed her true affection and love and never hid her feelings for the little girl from the world. And since day one, since the day Natsuki had found out that she was expecting, Natsuki had not left her side. Natsuki had threatened, demanded to be in the baby's life no matter what. And since then, Natsuki was always there, Natsuki was never absent, Natsuki always cared. Natsuki might have not been the best partner- best wife, mainly and only because of her indiscretion; But Natsuki had definitely proven to be a good, loving, affectionate, exemplary parent to their daughter. Probably the best parent in the whole, wide universe.

Shizuru was truly grateful for the younger Himes presence in the upbringing of their child. Truly grateful that Natsuki was one hundred percent with her in this. If Natsuki wasn't around, what kind of toddler would Shiaki have been? Without Natsuki's presence, would Shiaki have been the loving and sweet child that she is? Shizuru was sure that she alone couldn't have done this. Couldn't have raised such a sweet, little thing. She knew that Natsuki had a lot to do with this. That her love made a huge difference, a huge impact in their child's upbringing.

Oh yes, Natsuki had truly proved Shizuru wrong. She should have never, ever doubted Emeralds when it came to their little girl. If only she would have known back then that Natsuki would turn out like this, she would have definitely rested and slept more at ease. Or at least somewhat, for one should never forget there were still the matters of the heart._  
_

"I was thinking, that..." Shizuru softly continued as she lowly, calmly, deeply breathed in. Feeling Natsukis quiet exhales every few seconds faintly caress her lips, her chin, her neck, her skin. "It's probably best that, I take Shiaki to the hospital today..." Entranced because of Natsukis unique, unmistakable, familiar scent; The familiar scent that has not been _Modified_ nor _Tainted_ for days with Stranger-san's own flesh. "There is no reason to be alarmed, but I- Would feel much more at ease if her doctor took a look at her" Her left hand now acting, moving upwards on its own accord. Doing what came ever-so-naturally on its own. "Just, to make sure that she is alright" Subconsciously leaving her little girls small back to reach for Natsukis face instead. "And maybe even prescribe her something more effective for the fever and the pain" Reaching for Natsuki's dancing, dangling, messy Raven tresses and tucking them safely away behind the girls warm, soft ear. Gently smiling as fingertips touched, felt, lingered on the girls skin a little longer than supposed to. A little longer than they should.

"And, Papa..." While Crimson eyes slowly traveled down the girls skin, only to make their way to the girls lips. "Has been asking me to bring her over" And once there, absentmindedly stared at those pink, warm, tasty, sexy lips. Internally outlining them with her stare as she talked, as her breathing started to get out of her control. - Quiet, Shivering Exhale - Her breathing becoming a little more labored and deep, for those lips were silently calling her in. Ordering her to give in. Definitely, yes, definitely pulling her in. "He... Misses her greatly and, wishes to see her" Crimson staring at those slightly parted lips as she voiced her change of plans for the afternoon and evening. "So..." As she voiced her thoughts regarding the sick toddler embracing her; Holding on to her. Kyoto-ben telling the Emerald eyed Hime that it was probably best not to bring their little heart to Mai's engagement party. That it was probably not a wise choice. All the while, letting her hand lightly wonder more and more to places it had wondered many times before. To places it had found happiness before. Her Crimson eyes burning in desire as her ring finger ran smoothly up and down against Natsuki's flesh; Up and down against the outer parts of Natsuki's right ear in such a familiar, amorous way.

_...K-Kami-sama..._ Natsuki's breathing and heartbeat instantly quickened; Skyrocketed! _...Shizuru..._ Letting out an inaudible breath the moment she felt warm, heavenly fingertips out of nowhere caressing her face. - Shaky Inhale - Emeralds now openly, unashamedly staring below. Leaving her stare of the toddler to fixedly place it on the brunettes wonderful lips as she talked.

- Shaky Exhale - And within seconds, slowly and inevitably, Natsuki closed her Emerald orbs. Finding much difficulty in keeping them open a minute longer, a moment longer, a second longer. _...Oh, Shizuru..._ Finding it difficult because of the sensations. Finding it difficult because of her heightened emotions. Because of the brunettes very unexpected and very intimate touch. - Deep, Quiet Inhale - Shizuru's unexpected and very gentle caress. This mere caress she greatly missed, she greatly loved, she undeniably longed for and desperately craved. _...Mmmmm... _This caress that always calmed her. This touch that always dominated her. This feeling that always brought out the best and worst in her.

"Mn, I..." Natsuki calmly, deeply inhaled after she had heard sweet Kyoto-ben's every word. Sweet Kyoto-ben's proposal for the evening. "I... Definitely agree" Then huskily, serenely breathed out as she slowly opened her eyes once again. Once more staring at lips, at wonderful and very smooth, rosy skin. "It is better to have Nina-san come over and look after Shiaki tonight" Seeing, sensing the brunettes face, nose, lips and exhales just a short distance away. Just a few centimeters away. Totally unaware that she herself was very, very slowly leaning downwards as she talked to the dazed brunette. "It's probably, not such a good idea to move her around too much, when she's feeling like this" She huskily continued, feeling Shizuru's playful fingertips wondering on her skin. "She..." Her fingers that traveled downwards, that left her very hot ear to trace merciless down her right cheek, "She probably, wont be able to rest peacefully anyway" Then leaving her now burning cheek to wonder upwards again, upwards to entangle themselves in her long, soft, thin Raven tresses. "With all the people and..." - Soft, Deep Inhale - "Commotion and noise there's going to be at the house because of the party" Shizurus fingertips that were every other second gently rubbing the back of her neck in such a familiar way. A gentle way. A loving away.

"Oh, Shizuru..." Natsuki softly murmured, calmly closing Emeralds the second the tip of her nose had lightly touched the brunettes. Feeling. Yes, feeling. And lingering. The mere touch that was burning, scarring, stabbing her skin deep within. - Shivers - And ready, totally ready. Ready to close this unforgivable distance and have a taste of Shizuru's lips. Close this unforgivable distance and engage in a passionate battle with Shizuru's oh-so-dominant, defiant, sensual, pleasurable and always so gentle yet adventurous tongue. Ready to claim those full lips that used to love her and only her with her eager, impatient own. _...Don't do this... _All the while yelling; Remind her heart, her mind, herself, that she is already in a relationship with another girl. _...Pull away... _That her lips now belonged to another girl. _...This is wrong... _That _doing_ this, _thinking_ this, _wanting_ this, _desiring_ this was wrong. So wrong. So undeniably right yet so unbelievably wrong. She had to stop, she needed to stop, but she couldn't stop. She needed to feel Shizuru's lips, Shizurus tongue desperately against her own. She needed to hear Shizurus soft whimpers and pleasurable moans deafening her own. She needed to be inside of her and vice-versa really bad. Really, really bad. It had been so long since she had made love the older girl that she was in the brink of going mad. Totally mad.

"Oh my..."

But upon hearing these sudden gasped words, Natsuki's Emerald eyes immediately shot open and fiercely blushed. Instantly raising to a sitting position, distancing herself as much as possible from the laying girl.

"I- A-Ah..."

While Crimson, in the other hand, was instantly distracted from her lip staring/neck caressing/scent inhaling stupor. _...Ara?... _Blinking again and again, feeling somewhat disoriented, out of place, for the wonderful enchantment she had been in had worn out without her consent. The moment Natsuki had hurriedly pulled away, her Crimson orbs were left to stare at nothing but a big, white, soulless, empty space.

_...What just... Happened?... _Crimson wondering, questioning herself. Questioning why her heart was thumping furiously against her chest and why she suddenly felt out of breath. Questioning where her mind had gone off to just moments ago. And wondering why Natsuki was as red as a tomato, as stiff as a thick board, not at all meeting her Crimson orbs. _...Ara... _If she remembered correctly, all she did was tuck away Raven tresses that were obstructing Emeralds way. Nothing more, nothing less. _...Then, why?... _Then why was her own body reacting this way? _...What did I just-...__  
_

"G-Gomen!"

But Shizuru was involuntarily pulled away from her own thoughts. _...Airi-han?... _A hand now bending at the elbow; Raising herself a little to give her attention to Airi who kneeled not too far, blushing furiously and trying to hastily pick up the objects she had just dropped on the floor.

"G-Gomen nasai!" Airi blushingly repeated again as she bent to hurriedly pick up the towels and the phone she had just dropped seconds ago. "I... I-I was just-" Blushing like crazy because of what she had just seen, because of what she had just witnessed. Because of what she was ABOUT to witness. "I w-wasn't staring. I-I..." She surely was not expecting to see what had been currently going on in this room. "I-I didn't see anything!" Not to mention this was her first time seeing two real-live women like this. "Gomen nasai!" Seeing two women this close. "I-I didn't mean to interrupt" Seeing two women this sweet, this romantic, this intimate, this 'Into' each other. "Gomen!" Seeing two women this 'in love'

Shizuru raised a curious brow as Crimson stared at the apologetic and very panicky girl. "Ah, _Ie_, it's alright" She smiled at Airi in return, still a little confused because of her sentences, because of her nervousness. "Is something the matter, Airi-han?" Then asked in concern; Slowly rising to a better sitting position while being careful not to accidentally harm the little girl who had a tight grip on her. The little girl who definitely was a 'mommy's girl' and wouldn't let go of her. Always wanting and needing her attention.

"Oi" Natsuki was about to stand to help Airi; To try and get as far away as possible from the brunette so that she could control her senses, to try and regain a steady breath. "Ah, let me help you" But was instantly denied by said girl.

"A-Arigato, Kuga-san, but that's not necessary" Came Airi's now more forced, calm reply as she stood up straight once more. "I've got it" Holding the towels the way one holds heavy books. "I must have just tripped on something" Then lowly, miserably lied; Blue orbs not meeting Emeralds nor Crimson at all in embarrassment. "P-Please excuse me" And after saying this, she quickly started to take her leave. Quickly taking her leave before her boss and companion asked anything more.

"Oh!" But Airi immediately stopped on her tracks; Turning around and speedily heading towards the now staring, bewildered brunette. "Kaioh Michiru-san is on the phone for you, Fujino-sama" And hastily handed the phone to her boss. "She's on hold on line One" Then bowed and quickly took her leave again.

"Ara, Oo-" Shizuru had started to say. "kini..." But the girl left so fast she was most certain she didn't hear her. _...Ara, Ara... _Raising a curious brow as she watched the form hastily walk away. _...What in the world has gotten into her?..._ Thinking as she now felt her little girl letting go of her. Feeling a small hand trying to reach out for the phone on her hand. _...Mm?..._ Trying to take it away from her.

"Mommy~" Shiaki lightly whimpered, trying to gain her Crimson eyed mommy's attention. "Ello ello, mommy" She really wanted the phone. "Nn!" She wanted Shizuru mommy to let it go. To let it go so that she could play with the electronic device.

"Ara, what is it puppy?" Crimson then met tiny Crimsons fidgeting, pleading own. "Do you want to say hi to auntie Michiru?" Instantly letting go of the awkwardness from moments ago, finding it unnecessary to ponder at it any longer. "Let's say hi to auntie Michiru, ne?" And pressed the **FLASH** button, followed by the **1** button before bringing it down to the toddlers right ear, taking the call off from **HOLD**.

"Ello, Ello?" Tiny Raven eyebrows arched upwards as she talked her usual, gibberish, baby talk. "Rararara~" Then mumbled in both, amusement and surprise, guiding the phone away from her ear in order to view it with her own Crimson eyes; -But why?- Well, she had heard an unexpected voice reply: _"Awww... So Kawaii, It's Shiaki-chan!"_

The little girl wasn't really expecting a person to be on the other side. She thought this phone would be similar to her toy one, so she was expecting happy sounds and songs, not the voice of a real-live girl.

"Oh oh" The toddler once again voiced, clumsily raising the phone upwards again so she could talk. "_Itai_" Engaging in casual conversation with the girl in the other side of the world. "Boo boo" And carefully pointed to her cheek with her free hand as if the girl could see. "Oh oh, Panmanmanpan" Then seconds later voiced once tiny Crimson noticed her show was back on. When she noticed the commercials were finally done. "Bye bye" And waived good bye to the phone, leaving it on the floor as she crawled over to her amused, staring, Raven haired mommy only a few steps away. - Giggles - "_Mite_, mama" A small finger happily pointing to the Television set once she had found her comfortable position on Natsuki mommy's lap. Wanting to watch her favorite show with her. To spend time with her.

"Oi, what was that all about? You think you're a grown up now?" Natsuki laughingly stated as her lips placed soft, very, very soft, short kisses on her little girls Raven tresses. The hint of pink on her cheeks because of what had happened a few moments ago nearly gone. "Don't forget... You're supposed to always be Mama's little girl, ne?" And her hands now acted on their own; Soothingly going up and down her little girls now more cooled, clothed back. "Don't grow up too fast" Noticing her fever was starting to cool down. That her fever was starting to subside. "It will totally break my heart"

"Fu fu, just a moment, Michiru" Shizuru politely voiced to the giggling girl once she picked up the phone from the floor. "Ara, Natsuki?" Then averted Crimson orbs to mentioned Hime as she slowly stood from her sitting position. She was about to head for the kitchen and prepare herself something to eat. "Are you in a hurry?" -Meaning if she was going to take her leave anytime soon- "Have you had anything to eat today?" And when the girl's head nodded '_No_' to both questions, accompanied with a '_Don't worry about me, I'll get something on my way out_' Shizuru happily ignored her words and softly let her know: "I'll let you know when lunch is ready, ne? I have Shabu Shabu in mind. I hope that is alright" Then, when the girl gave a shy nod in approval, she averted her full attention to the waiting person on the phone. "Kanin na, Michiru. What were you saying?" Making her way to the kitchen to prepare Natsuki and herself lunch. "Mn, unfortunately Shiaki is not feeling her best today..." And disappeared into the kitchen as she conversed with her former classmate and best friend. "Mn, Papa's feeling a lot better now. I will be seeing him later on this afternoon..."

Meanwhile, "..." Emerald orbs silently followed the talking brunettes retreating form into the other room. Watching her carefully, questioningly from a distance. _...What was that all about?..._ Asking her heart, herself, referring to what had just happened between them just minutes ago. Referring to the way Shizuru had touched her. The way Shizuru had acted. The way Crimson orbs had looked at her. To the fact that she had almost, almost kissed Shizuru if Airi hadn't inconveniently interrupted, and it didn't seem like Shizuru was going to pull away. It seemed like Shizuru was waiting for her to take what was rightfully hers. What belonged to her.

_...Could it be, that... _Natsuki's heart accelerating in an instant, just like minutes ago, because of the possibility. The wonderful possibility. The possibility that Shizuru might still hold romantic feelings for her. That Shizuru might not be truly over her as she coolly apparent.

- Deep Sigh - _...No, it... It must be my imagination..._ Then Natsuki told herself; Told her hopeful, beating, racing heart. Telling herself what she always did whenever she thought she had noticed an all-too-familiar _'Spark'_ in Shizurus Ruby eyes. _...Shizuru doesn't see me in that way anymore..._ And the brunette had acted completely calm and unaware, as if nothing had happened. So why even question it?

_...I'm delusional... _Thinking as Emerald orbs blankly watched, following as the brunette opened the refrigerator and took out a variety of fresh produce and vegetables from it while happily talking on the phone. _...Totally delusional... _And reluctantly moved Emeralds to the Television set ahead of her. - Sigh - Letting out a defeated sigh as she closed her eyes and let her body swiftly fall back onto the blanket. _...Her eyes... _And opened Emeralds again to stare at the Creme colored ceiling above._ ...They stopped telling me that they love me a long time ago..._ Becoming deep in painful thoughts.

But was Natsuki's last thought even true? Or was this just an illusion created by Natsuki's mind, Natsukis heart, to be able to push herself and truly move on with her life? To truly get out of this mess and be able to find happiness in someone else's warmth?

**oooooooo**

**About Fifteen Minutes Later; Kitchen  
**

"Ara~ Ookini Michiru, but that's not really necessary, ne?" Shizuru politely rejected Michirus _'Don't bother to look for an apartment, I have a room ready for you and Shiaki at my place'_ idea as she placed the fresh, chopped cabbage inside the hot pot. "I have already arranged for the necessary accommodations for our stay in New York" Smilingly voicing as she placed the variety of mushrooms, carrots, tofu, negi, and other vegetables in the boiling pot. "And besides, we really wouldn't want to impose" Then used her wooden chop sticks to neatly maneuver the contents inside the pot; Making it easy to pick out later once they are ready to eat. "With you and Amara-han being _newlyweds_ and all" Covering the pot as she heard the girls' muffled _'We are not married, just trying out living together'_ reply. "Fu fu, _living together_, _newlyweds_, in the end you two were meant for each other, so isn't it all the same?" Shizuru giggled her reply. "But seriously Michiru, it really is not necessary. Everything has already been taken cared of..." And then, fingertips reached upwards; Reached for the cabinet to grab a plastic plate in case Shiaki wanted to eat (More like play with her food) and four small, ceramic bowls; Two for Natsuki and two for herself.

_- Sigh - "Alright, I give up... But you have to promise to at least stay at my place as much as you can while you and Shiaki are in America"_ Shizuru heard the girl say as she headed for the dining table. _- Giggles - "I really can't wait to see Junior! She must have grown a lot from the last time I was in Japan"_ And how long has it been since then? _"I really miss her... She is so Kawaii!" _Maybe four, five months? The kid could barely walk straight that long ago. _"Oh! And how's the teenager-Baka? I think I heard you talking to her a little while ago..."__  
_

"Ara Michiru, must you still call her that?" Shizuru calmly pointed out as she placed Shiaki's plate and the four bowls on the dining table. "You know how she becomes when she hears you say those words, and specially when combined" Annoyed was clearly an understatement, and both Shizuru and Michiru knew it. "Natsuki is doing well..." Then casually answered the girl's previous question as she slowly made her way to the living room to see what the two bluenettes were up to. It was rather quiet, and it was very unusual. When those two were together it usually felt like a thunderstorm; With all the laughing and giggling and yelling and playing around.

_...Fu fu..._ But the Crimson eyed Hime was not able to walk very far once she had stepped out of the kitchen. _...She looks so adorable when she's so pensive..._ Lips gently curving upwards as she slightly leaned the side of her head against the wall, resting it gently there. While her unoccupied hand made its way to rest across of her stomach. Fingertips lightly playing around with the hem of her night shirt. "Ara~ _Hontoni_, Michiru?" Contemplating the view from a distance as she heard her Marine haired friend talk about what she had planned for the months they were going to be in the United States.

**oooooooo**

**Same Time; Living Room  
**

- Sigh - Natsuki comfortably lay on the blanket with her sleepy, yawning toddler on top of her; The little girls Raven head resting just above her calmly raising and falling breasts. Natsuki's tired, Emerald eyes were both closed, giving them a little while to rest.

She had woken up at 6:30 AM this morning to run errands for Mai's engagement party, and had also stopped by the hospital to talk to the Blue eyed heart surgeon about tonight, specifically about a particular person that was going to attend the party. To tell her about her previous relationship with the Ruby eyed brunette, and about same persons child that was also hers; That also belonged to her and that will always be a part of her. The week had been quite busy for the Blond and Natsuki was not able to meet with her at all. They did get to talk almost every day over the phone, but their conversations were often cut short because of Ellie's very demanding, hectic, time-consuming job. And anyway, even if they had a lot of time to converse, Natsuki knew that this sort of news one should not spring on someone over the phone. She wanted to be face to face with Ellie when they had this talk.

This was the main reason Natsuki had stopped by the hospital prior heading for Shizurus Penthouse. She attempted to have 'the talk', to converse with the Surgeon about her past, but said Surgeon was already in the Operating Room tending to an early Trauma that had came in. So Natsuki, suddenly having a lot of time on her hands, decided to pay a visit to her ex-father in law since she was already in the hospital anyway. She spent her time talking to him about the weather, cars, what little she knew about Finances, and even work. Attempting and miserably failing to bond once more. At least until she went on to the sports section and mentioned a few things about _Sumo_, Hirohito's favorite sport.

Natsuki, not knowing that Hirohito was a fan, mentioned to him that she found the sport boring, and that she really didn't see the point to it at all. And both of these sentences certainly caught Hirohitos attention. He couldn't believe that Natsuki, being Japanese and all, was not interested in the slightest in Japans most traditional sport. Didn't take pride in their Nations unique sport. So he set her straight; Passionately telling her about _Sumo's_ origin, _Sumo's_ history, about the strict rules, and even telling her that she will change her mind about all of this _'I think it's boring'_ nonsense once he himself takes her to a real-live Sumo match with him once he's out of the hospital.

If Natsuki would have known that all she had to do to break _some_ of the ice with the man was to talk about Sumo Wrestling, she would have mentioned it a long time ago. It would have saved her many headaches, specially around that time she had worked with Hirohito at Fujino, Corp.

- Low, Deep Exhale - Natsuki quietly, deeply exhaled. Thinking about the long day she had ahead of her. _...I guess I have no choice but to talk to Ellie after the party..._ She thought,_ ...I mean, unless by some miracle she shows up early... Before everyone else does... I can try and talk to her then..._ Jade colored eyes were still closed. _...She really wasn't kidding around when she told me she was going to be madly busy this week..._ When the Blond had ER duty she usually was. - Low Sigh - _...I really wanted to talk to her sooner about all this..._

A few more seconds passed and Natsuki was still lost in her troubling thoughts. Her eyebrows furrowing just a little, at least until she felt a lone finger on the tip of her nose. - Quiet, Trembling Exhale - The lone finger that was now traveling upwards, marking, burning her skin as it went, stopping once they had reached in between her furrowed brows. _...Shizuru... _Now lightly and playfully tapping the furrowed spot.

"Ara~ Why so pensive?" Shizuru asked the younger woman, Crimson smiling softly as she spoke. "Is everything alright?" Her hand leaving Natsuki's forehead to join its other pair residing on her lap, the other pair that was still holding onto the phone.

Natsuki slowly opened her eyes and slightly leaned her head back to follow the voice, to be able to see the brunette. The brunette that was sitting Seiza style just behind her. Smiling so naturally at her.

"..." Natsuki opened her mouth to voice a reply, but no words, no sound me its way out. Instead she just stared. Stared silently at the older Hime, as if trying to figure out what was going on inside of her head. As if trying to figure out the motives to her every action, the motives to her every word, the motives of her very breath.

"Natsuki," Shizuru moments later kept on, feeling her heart thumping faster and faster because of the bluenettes unexpected stare, because of her silent gaze. "Must have had an early morning as well" Voicing, trying to remove the awkward silence that had settled between them all of a sudden. "Natsuki looks tired" On the outside she was still smiling calmly at the girl, but on the inside every part of her felt like it was about to explode.

"I..." Natsuki deeply breathed out and stared away. "I am..." Gloomily admitting as she carefully rose to a sitting position; Being careful not to wake the little girl resting in her light embrace. "Just a little" Wanting to look anywhere and everywhere but the brunettes face. Her long, silent stare that had just made things awkward for them, again.

"Mm, when Natsuki arrives home she should go straight to bed and rest" Shizuru softly recommended, now gracefully standing up to make her way around the younger Hime. "She's going to need to recoup all of her energy for tonight" And leaned downwards just a little, handing the phone to the bluenette as her left hand made its way to her daughters cheek. _...Much better..._ Glad to see that her fever had cooled down, and hoping that it wont return again. The fever has been on and off the entire morning and she was a little worried because of it.

"Yea..." Natsuki whispered in agreement, Emeralds following as Shizuru carefully picked up the toddler in her arms. "I think I'll do just that" Feeling Shizurus long Chestnut tresses brushing ever so smoothly against her cheek once she had started to rise.

"Alright, I'm going to take this little one to her bed" Shizuru quietly announced as she stepped away from the Raven head; All the while gently cradling/rocking the toddler, wanting to keep her in her peaceful slumber. "Amara-han is on the phone for you, Natsuki" Crimson watching as mentioned girl lazily stood from her sitting position, yawning and stretching her arms with mentioned device on her right hand. "She is on hold in line one" Then stopped all of her cradling movements for the bluenette was now in front of her. Voicing a few loving, parting words to their little, sleepy bluenette.

"Oh, Okay. Thanks" Natsuki voiced once she had given Shiaki a parting peck on the head. "Oh, and uh, Shizuru?" Her sad eyes now searching for the **FLASH** button on the telephone as the brunette started to walk away. The brunette had mentioned _tonight_ just a few seconds ago, so Natsuki took this as her window of opportunity to get things started with her. To let her know about the Blue eyed Surgeon that was attending the party as her date. "About tonight, there's something I need to talk to you about" Natsuki's Emerald orbs dared not look up at the brunettes retreating form. The retreating form that had stopped on her tracks because of these words, or maybe it was because of the bluenettes tone?

Shizuru paused all of her movements and turned around. _...Ara... I wonder what's wrong?... _Eyebrows arching upwards in slight interest because of the girls actions. Because she could sense and hear a hint of hopelessness in the younger Hime.

"Alright, I wont take long" Kyoto-ben sweetly let Natsuki know, turning around once again to continue her steps towards the stairs. "Ara, I almost forgot..." But suddenly remembering: "There is a package of Udon and a package of assorted meats on the counter, Natsuki. Can you please add those in the pot? The vegetables should be nearly ready" Voicing as she continued her journey up the stairs. "Ookini" Then voiced after she had heard Natsuki's reply to her request.

**oooooooo**

**Ten Minutes Later; Baby Shiaki's Room**

- Quiet Yawns - Shiaki looked up at her Crimson eyed mommy as she yawned. Her Crimson eyed mommy that had just finished changing her diaper, and was now placing a blue colored blanket over the lower half of her body.

"Sleep well, puppy" Shizuru smilingly whispered to her daughter. "And have many wonderful sweet dreams" Then leaned in to give her a peck on her small, round nose. Watching as Shiaki smiled right after because of the gesture. "Mommy wont be far, ne?" Fingertips now making their way to the girls forehead, caressing her lightly to help her fall asleep again, just like she used to do with Natsuki whenever the girl wasn't feeling her best.

"Mmm hmmm hmm" Humming a lullaby tiny Crimson in her sweetest, softest, most loving Kyoto-ben. Knowing so well what it was that calmed her, what it was that helped her little girl fall into slumber. "Hmm mmm hmmm" Staying like this for a few moments more, only stopping when sure that the toddler was lost in her sweet, magical world.

- Beep - And once the little bluenette slept at ease, Shizuru turned the Baby Monitor on and placed it on the night table next to the crib. _...Hopefully her fever wont return..._ Thinking as she grabbed and turned on its other pair and headed for the door. - Click - Gently, quietly shutting it closed not to wake the little girl.

- Deep Sigh - Then, let out a tired sigh as she made her way down the corridor. _...I should probably rest as well..._ Pausing on her tracks just before reaching the stairs. _...I'm starting to develop a headache... _And Crimson orbs closed as she leaned against the wall, gently rubbing her forehead and temple with her right hand. _...Ara..._ Then bringing that same hand downwards and resting it on her beating chest. Her beating heart that hadn't stopped thumping furiously for more than ten minutes now._ ...What is going on with me lately?... _This emotion that was rather odd. This feeling that was very strange. She didn't know what to think of it nor what to do to make it stop, all she knew for sure was that whatever this was, it needed to go away.

_...Perhaps I'm just too tense?..._ Shizuru reasoned, _...Or maybe it's just stress... _Gently rubbing the spot to ease the fast beat thumping against her chest. _...I... I do have a lot in my mind... _Yes, she did have a lot going on, specially with her father being in the hospital and all. She still felt guilty even though Hirohito had assured her that her decisions had nothing to do with his sudden fall. _...The trip to America couldn't have come at a better time... _And not to mention the long business trip that was hastily approaching as well. She wasn't particularly excited about it, but she felt like she needed space. She felt the need to get away. _...I just need some time to clear my head..._ Clear her head? But from what?

_- "...S-Shizuru..." -_ Ah, the _dreams_. - _"...I, I love you, Shizuru..." _- Shizuru was having a hard time forgetting, casting aside those unwanted dreams. _- "...I love you..." -_ Having a hard time erasing from her mind those huskily voiced words; Those words that at some point in time used to aliment and strengthen her being, bring complete happiness to her soul, but only whenever they came from the Emerald eyed girl.

_...Ara... Yes, I just need some time away to clear my head... _Ever since that night, ever since that day, ever since that _dream_, something in Shizuru wasn't exactly the same. Something in Shizuru felt out of place. That _dream_ was somehow starting to stir up emotions in her, emotions that she had willingly locked away. Her concentration wasn't as sharp, her voice wasn't as strong, her mask wasn't as perfect, and her posture wasn't as confident and tall as it was before. That _dream_ was somehow making her loose her sleep. That _dream_ was somehow making her loose her balance; A balance she had worked very hard on to obtain. And that, was something Shizuru was having a hard time in comprehending. That was something that Shizuru couldn't quite understand. How could a mere dream, an uttered word, a simple, imaginary phrase make a crack in the perfect walls she had carefully created? It just didn't make sense. It didn't make any sense to her.

**oooooooo**

**About Two Minutes Later; Kitchen**

"Mn, once I review the contract I'll give you a definite answer" Natsuki spoke on the phone as she maneuvered her chopsticks inside the pot, trying to grab a thin slice of meat to see if it was done. "Nn, don't worry, it's fine. I don't have deadlines at the moment so I have the time" Then Emeralds looked over her shoulder and stepped a side, for she felt a hand lightly touching her arm from behind. "Mn, I will. And, uh, thanks for letting me know about this Amara" Feeling the brunettes fingertips lightly brushing her own as she handed the chopsticks to the girl. "Yea, take care... And say hi to Michiru-baka for me" Grinning, knowing she was on loudspeaker so the Marine haired girl must have heard her words. "Ha ha" Then laughing because she could hear the girl fuming on the background because of her comment. "Yea, goodnight" In Japan it was only morning and in America it was already night. "Mn, we'll talk soon... Bye" And finally hanged up the phone, now giving her full attention to the brunette in front of the stove.

"Ara, a new contract?" Shizuru interestedly questioned, easily taking out a thin slice of meat from the pot to see if it had properly cooked.

"Yea" Natsuki coolly replied, "BMW is coming up with a new motorcycle line and wants to know if I'm interested in designing it..." Leaning forward just a little, for Shizuru was guiding the chopsticks to her mouth. "They are waiting for me to make a decision before recruiting someone else" Then kept on once she had chewed and swallowed, giving Shizuru a nod to let her know the meat was ready. "I'm not so sure about designing motorcycles though" She truthfully continued, "I mean, riding them is one thing. I love to ride them. But designing them is a whole different story" And grabbed the oven mitts to pick up the boiling pot, noticing that Shizuru had turned the stove off and was searching the cabinets for the appropriate dipping sauce. "I'm still thinking about it" Then headed for the dining table and waited for the brunette to join so that she could finally take a seat and dig in.

"I'm sure that if you decide to take on this project you will do just fine" Kyoto-ben let the bluenette know as she made her way towards the dining table. "If BMW sought you for their new line before anyone else, then they must have confidence in you and your work" Noticing that Natsuki had pulled a chair for her before taking the seat in front of hers. "So you should have confidence in your work and yourself as well, ne? You always do an amazing job" And smiled sincerely as if to prove her point, grabbing one of the bowls to pour _Ponzu_ sauce for the starving, younger Hime in front.

"Thanks" Natsuki shyly mumbled her reply, slightly taken aback by the unexpected compliment, by the words of confidence. "I'll give the contract a quick read, and if the terms look fine then I'll decide what to do from there... Amara was telling me that the offer is time sensitive, so I have to make a decision soon" And after Shizuru had served herself Natsuki finally took her first bite.

"I'm going to be traveling to the States at the end of next week" Kyoto-ben commented before bringing some vegetables up to her lips. "If Natsuki has decided to take on this opportunity by then, I can personally deliver the signed contract to Amara-han" Offering to save the bluenette the trouble of having to Fedex the confidential documents if she decided to take on the job, and also of having to worry of whether they will get lost in the mail or not. Whether it will ever reach its destination on time or not.

"Oh, you're going to America?" Raven eyebrows arched upwards upon hearing this. "Are you going there just to visit?" Then seconds later interestedly queried.

"Ara, _Ie _Natsuki_. _It is a business trip" Shizuru calmly replied, gracefully taking another bite. "Haven't I told Natsuki about this already?" Inquiring, for she usually was pretty good with communicating with the younger Hime about these sort of things; And because from the looks of Natsuki's face, it seems like it was the first time she was hearing all of this.

"Nn" Natsuki looked down and stared at her bowl. "No, I don't think so..." Her chopsticks gently pocking, playing with a piece of meat while scanning her memories for any recollection of this sudden trip. _...Must be important since it seems so last minute..._ She reasoned with herself. "How long are you going to be staying in America?" And curious. Knowing that Shizuru's business trips usually lasted a week the most, but since the brunette was traveling all the way to America she had a feeling that the brunette was going to be away for much, much more.

_...A-Ara... _Shizuru thought, a little alarmed. ..._I was certain I had already talked to her about this..._ But she was wrong. She had been relatively busy the past two weeks and it totally slipped her mind to tell the girl. "Mm, I will not be staying abroad for that long..." Kyoto-ben tried to sound as casual, as normal, as carefree as she could, swiftly dipping her vegetables in the lemony goodness of _Ponzu_. "About four months, probably six months the most..." Then continued, not meeting Emeralds as she guided the chopsticks up to her lips.

Emerald orbs certainly raised to meet Crimson because of this, "O-Oh..." She didn't mean to sound stunned, but it was out of her control. "Four to six months" Then tried again, a little more composed this time. "Yea, that's not that long I guess" Huskily voicing, trying to smile to the girl to give reassurance of her words. "Before you know it you'll be packing to return home" And tried to keep eating although her appetite had already gone. She suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore. _...Shiaki is going to miss her terribly when she goes away..._ Thinking, not having the slightest idea that Shizuru planned on traveling with the little Crimson eyed Raven head. _...We can try and visit her in America, I guess... _And why would Natsuki think Shizuru would take the little girl with her anyway? Whenever Shizuru went on her business trips, she never took the little bluenette with her. The toddler always stayed behind with the Emerald eyed bluenette.

_...Ara..._ Shizuru couldn't help and truly smile at Emeralds as she happily ate. Content, completely at ease because of the fact that Natsuki didn't make a big fuss about her upcoming trip. _...That went a lot better than I had envisioned..._ Oh, but if only Shizuru knew the thoughts that were circulating around the bluenettes head, would she still think the same?

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Vocabulary**: _Hai_ means Yes, _Ie_ means No, _Itai_ means It hurts, _Hontoni_? means Really? _Kawaii!_ means So cute! And _Ponzu_ is a dipping sauce for Shabu Shabu. Just in case you guys didn't know **(^_^)**

Thanks so much for all the comments/reviews! **(^_^)**

Please let me know your thoughts about the chapter, or story in general** (^_-)**


	24. Season 2 Episode 05 Part 2

**- Brought Back Together By You -**

**Season 2: Episode 5  
**

**The Day Of The Engagement Party**

**Part 2 of 3  
**

**- o -**

**Kuga Household; 4:50 PM**

"Hmmm" Natsuki couldn't help and let out a gentle, tired hum as she closed her Emerald orbs. Both, welcoming and surrendering to the soft texture she was feeling beneath her.

"Mmm, I love you" The Raven head soon after whispered, burying her face deeper into her body pillows' comfort, deeper into its softness, deeper into its warmth. "Mmmmm" Wrapping an arm and both legs around it as her other hand clumsily traveled lower; Lower, and lower, and much, much, _much_ lower. "Nnnnnnn" Traveling lower in search of the silky, lavender colored sheets she desperately wanted to feel on top of her body.

"So... Tired" The Emerald eyed beauty murmured, taking in the stillness, the serenity, the silence that surrounded her. She had woken up at ungodly hours in the morning this very day to run errands for tonight's event. And also hardly had any rest the night before because of her plaguing mind; Because of her increasing worries and her troubling thoughts.

At this very moment, all the bluenette wanted to do was sleep, rest, and most of all, she wanted, no, _needed_ to forget. To forget today's events. Forget everything that had happened when she had visited Shizuru and their daughter at the older Himes place. Forget the unreadable stares, the conversations, the smiles, the touches, the _almosts_ and _what ifs_. Forget everything and vanish her stupid emotions away; Specially the love she felt for the brunette, since the brunette clearly didn't feel the same.

- Didudi Dudidududi -

"Oh no..." Seconds later Natsuki once again whispered, groaned, clumsily grabbing one of her pillows and placing it over her head. Trying her hardest to keep the noise away.

- Didudi Dudidududi -

"No, no, no, no, no" Then kept on chanting over and over again, for no matter how hard she pressed the pillow against her ears the noise would only diminish a little and wouldn't go away.

- Didudi Dudidududi -

"Damn it!" Soon after she hissed, irritated, "Just give it up already!" Knowing very well who it was that was trying to get a hold of her, for the bluenette had applied a special Ringtone to this special and very annoying, persistent person that was calling her.

- Didudi -

But the ringing suddenly stopped. Why? Well, Natsuki had finally reached for her cellphone which was laying on what used to be Shizurus side of the bed and picked it up. - Deep Sigh - Then deeply sighed as she brought the electronic device to her right ear, her left hand resting just above her closed, Jade colored eyes to keep away the sunlight that was beaming in from the balcony.

_"Hello?"_

That soft voice Natsuki is hearing is Tokiha Mai's voice,

_"Um... Natsuki, are you there?"_

"..." But the Raven head chose to stay in complete silence instead of replying to the busty girl.

_- Irritated Sigh - "I know you're there, Natsuki. I can hear you breathing"_

And once hearing this, "Gah!" Natsuki couldn't help and let out a series of low grunts. "What is it that you want now?" Seconds later she whined; Sleep deprived, extremely hurt, and very, _very_ annoyed. "I told you this morning that I had everything for the party under control!" But she had a feeling that the 'party' was not the reason her friend was calling her for.

_"I know I know, and that's not what I'm calling for, Baka!"_

Natsuki flinched because of the loudness of Mai's last word, "Then what the hell is it?" The bluenette soon after snapped, not at all leaving her laying position on the bed. "Make it quick, Mai. I'm exhausted and I'm trying to rest. I only have a few more hours before the guests start to show up at my house"

_"A-A few more hours- Baka, it's already 4:50! You have to start getting ready for tonight!"_

Natsuki once again sighed and removed the arm that was covering her beautiful, Emerald eyes. Knowing that there was really no time to rest, that the Orange haired Chef was right.

_"And don't play the dummy with me, Natsuki. You know exactly what I'm calling you for..."_

Of course Natsuki knew, but she didn't want to say anything unless Mai asked the questions first.

_"So? Spill it out already! Did you talk to Shizuru?"_ And most importantly_: "How did it go?"_

"..." But the bluenette chose not to answer any questions, not to voice any words. Instead, she rose from the bed and slowly headed for the dresser which was on the other side of the large room.

_"Natsuki?"_

The bluenette listened to her friend say her name in a dangerous yet worried way as she opened one of the top drawers of her dresser,

_"Natsuki!"_

And from the drawer, the quiet bluenette hesitantly took out a small, velvet colored box that was hiding in between some of her sleeping clothes.

_"Natsuki, please don't tell me that you-"_

And that's when the bluenette decided to speak up, to interrupt the fuming girl:

"I-I did" Natsuki lowly blurted out the truth before Mai could scold her, "I already did, Mai" And took a deep breath as she opened the small box, revealing two familiar platinum rings that were hidden inside. "I-I..." She stayed silent for a few seconds, staring down at the rings, meditating, thinking; Thinking whether she should express her true feelings or not. Whether she should talk to her best friend about the torments that were eating her alive or to just keep them hidden deep inside of her heart.

_"Oh..."_

But her friend's gentle, understanding tone brought the bluenette out of her indecisive thoughts, "I..." And Natsuki finally decided to speak up, to talk, "I really wish I could tell you more about it, Mai, but there's really nothing to say" The Raven head quickly continued, trying to sound enthusiastic, "And besides, I gotta run" Deciding to lie, "I-I have to go shower and stuff" Hastily wanting to hang up the phone for teardrops were starting to land one by one on the rings that she and Shizuru once wore. "I-I'll see you in a bit," And tried to sound as normal and as carefree as she could, not wanting to bring worry to the carrot top on the phone. "And you better not be late, Baka. Otherwise I'm going to have to ask you to pay me for entertaining your guests"

_"...Natsuki, are you al-"_

But before her friend could finish her sentence, before the Chef could ask anything more, Natsuki quickly shut her cellphone closed, instantly ending the call.

_...D-Don't... _And now the bluenette deeply inhaled and exhaled, closing once more her Emerald eyes. "Don't you dare" Shakily voicing as she rested both trembling hands on the dresser for support; Afraid that her knees might betray her, afraid that she might collapse. "E-Everything's okay" But the tears, the throbbing pain in her chest wouldn't disappear nor go away. And in reality, she was starting to become used to it. To be okay with it. She was starting not to mind the constant, suffocating pain that had made a nest in her chest. She knew what she had to do to make it hurt less, but deep inside of her she knew that she wanted to hurt. To hurt. To feel. Feel the pain. She wanted to hurt because she just realized she had lost something precious, something important, something that she will never, ever, _ever_ be able to replace. And that something was the _love_ of the Crimson eyed brunette.

Before Natsuki had left her ex-wife's place about an hour ago, she had mentioned to her that she would be bringing a _special friend_ to tonight's celebration. Natsuki could still remember Shizurus face when she told her these news. She could still remember the smile the brunette had presented to her. That smile that in a matter of seconds had turned into a knowing, mischievous smirk. That knowing, mischievous smirk that soon after had turned into playful teasing; The playful teasing that had led to the sincere words and approving, congratulating hugs. The bluenette was the one who left her ex-wife's penthouse surprised, shocked, stunned even; For Shizuru had told her in return that she had known this all along. That she was actually waiting for Natsuki to tell her the news; The news that she had found someone to care for, someone to love.

Natsuki was not at all glad to hear those words, not happy with them at all. How long had Shizuru known? And how exactly did she find out? Was she still so transparent, so easy to read?

Deep inside, she had hoped that maybe Shizuru would disagree. That maybe Shizuru would be angry with her, or at least a tiny bit upset, a tiny bit jealous, a tiny bit hurt. But Shizurus body language and facial expressions showed nothing but happiness, nothing but smiles and words and gestures that seemed truly genuine; Smiles and words and gestures that didn't feel at all forced nor fake. Shizuru didn't seem to mind her being in a relationship with someone else, Shizuru truly seemed and felt content.

All of these things shattered whatever hope she had left for a future reconciliation with the brunette. All of these things only proved to her that Shizuru really didn't see her the same, that Shizuru had truly stopped loving her and thinking of her. And this knowledge truly hurt. It felt like a stab on the heart, like a repeated kick on the chest. If it wasn't because she still had Shiaki, her baby girl, in this very moment she would have wanted to completely disappear from the face of the Earth.

"I-I'm okay" The bluenette kept on whispering through gritted teeth as blurry Emeralds tightly shut, "I-I'm okay" And her grip of the box which held the platinum rings had tightened so much that her left hand felt completely numb. "E-Everything's going to be okay" And then inhaled and exhaled a series of shaky breaths once again, trying to control her shivering lips, trying to keep in the anger and hurt she was feeling within.

"I give up, Shizuru" She huskily voiced after a brief moment of silence, finally loosening the tight grip of her hands. "You were right..." Then, when she felt sure enough of herself, sure enough that she wouldn't break down and cry, she slowly opened her eyes to stare down at the rings on her hand. "I guess..." With her trembling thumb, Natsuki caressed the ring that had the characters _'Fujino-Kuga Shizuru'_ engraved in it, the ring the brunette once proudly wore, "I guess that, we really can't be fixed" Repeating the words Shizuru had voiced in this very room one summer night years ago as she once again snapped closed the velvet colored box.

**oOoOo**

**Same Time; Tokyo General Hospital's Pediatric Wing**

"Ara~ See, puppy?" A relieved Crimson eyed beauty voiced to her baby girl in her sweetest, most loving Kyoto-ben as they stepped out of said toddlers doctors office. "That wasn't that bad now, was it?" Relieved because her little girls doctor had confirmed that Shiaki was alright, that she was totally and perfectly fine. That the cause of the toddlers persistent fever is indeed because she is teething, not because there is something wrong with the little girl.

"Doctors are our friends, ne?" Shizuru softly continued, trying her very best to comfort the unmoving, whimpering, little bluenette in her arms as she slowly made her way towards the hospitals main elevators. "They do not wish to harm us," Then lovingly kept on, gently rubbing her daughters' small back as she walked, "And only wish to make us feel better, ne? So there is no need to be all grumpy and upset" And kissed the sniffling toddlers Raven scalp again and again and again. Knowing that this action always calms her, that this action will make her feel a little better, feel safe. The poor little thing had just been given a shot in her shiny, little behind to help her get rid of the fever. And this may not seem like much, but Shiaki isn't really a big fan of shots. So at the moment, this little puppy needed all the comfort and love and spoiling that she could get.

"Ara, Ara, smile a little, please?" Shizuru sweetly cooed, her right hand leaving her baby girls back to press the elevators **UP** button which was now right in front. "Grandmama and grandpapa will become very, very sad if they see their little angel like this..."

- Ting -

And a couple of minutes later, when the elevator had signaled its arrival, Shizuru waited for its passengers to step out to then gracefully step right in. "A-Ara..." She couldn't help and let out in surprise once inside, "Reito-san?" For she was not expecting to come across mentioned person at the moment. She was not aware that Reito was in Tokyo, and wasn't sure if he was going to attend the engagement party tonight. "What a very pleasant surprise..." She sincerely spoke as Crimson orbs noticed that there was no need to press the button to her desired floor; It was already lighted up.

"Hello, Shizuru-san" Reito smilingly greeted the brunette in return, a little surprised to see the familiar face as well. "Ah, and how's it going, Shiaki-chan?" He then playfully asked the little bluenette whose face seemed to be hiding, buried in between her mothers shoulder and neck. "What's wrong, ne?" He softly asked the littlest of the Crimson eyed girls, bending his knees just a bit to be in her same eye level. "Are you not glad to see uncle Reito?" And then extended his arms, motioning for the young bluenette to come to his side. She was just too cute that he couldn't resist and pick her up.

"Unfortunately this little one is not feeling her best at the moment..." The brunette truthfully answered, stepping a little closer to the charming, ex-Student Council Vice President for Shiaki wanted to go to him.

"Ah, I see" Reito smiled to the little girl that was now in his arms, "I... Heard about Hirohito-san" Then a few seconds later softly let out, his Golden orbs meeting the Ex-Kaichou's Ruby own, "Since I was already in the area I decided to pay him a visit. Is he doing well?" He asked with interest.

"Ara~ Papa is doing much better now" Shizuru happily gave the handsome man her answer, "And Ookini for stopping by, he will be very happy to see you" Were her sincere words.

"Are things well with you, Reito?" Shizuru then softly, affectionately asked, "It has been a while since we last kept in touch"

Yes, it has been months since she had last seen or heard from the man standing in front. Last time she had spoken to him on the phone he was still living- well, more like traveling all over Asia and Europe, for the nature of his job didn't allow him to stay in one place for long. But about two and a half months ago she had heard from his sister, Mikoto, that he had finally settled and was living a peaceful, quiet life in the 'Miyazaki' Prefecture which is located just south of Japan.

Shizuru was glad that Reito had finally chosen to come back from abroad. That he had finally decided to return home. And in truth, she was not at all surprised when she was told that he had settled so far south, so far from everyone else. She figured that he probably still felt remorse whenever he saw everyone's faces. That he still felt guilt and shame because of the things he had done during the Carnival. Heartbreak because the girl of his dreams had slipped away, and he wasn't even allowed to fight for her; For she wasn't his and was never his in the first place. So Shizuru figured that he just wanted to keep a distance. That he wanted to cope, deal, and heal on his own, in his own way, and at his own pace.

- Ting -

"Ha ha, I can't complaint..." Reito lightly laughed, following the Crimson eyed beauty as she made her way out of the elevator. "I have my health, three meals a day, a comfortable place to lay my head, and a job which I enjoy" The 'Professional Photographer' talked as he walked just a step behind the Chestnut haired girl, "What more can I possibly ask for? What more is there to want?" Perhaps for the affections of Tokiha Mai, the girl who stole his heart?

_...What more is there to want?..._ Shizuru absentmindedly repeated Reitos last sentence in her mind. Stopping on her tracks and facing her friend, for Crimson eyes wanted to meet his Golden gaze. _...Ara... _Knowing very well that there was a lot more to life than all the good things he had just voiced. That he should, and deserved, to ask for more. To _want_ more. _Desire_ more. "Perhaps..." Then seconds later Kyoto-ben whispered as Crimson eyes fixedly stared at her baby girl, _...Perhaps, a family?..._ And a soft smile unknowingly crept to her sweet lips, for the image of a happy, laughing Crimson eyed Raven head playing with her Emerald eyed mommy came into thought. _...Perhaps, companionship?... _Images of the happy times she had shared by Emerald orbs side. Of times when they used to talk and laugh, when they used to think, breathe, and live life together as One. _...Perhaps... Love?..._ Times when the only actions and words that came out each others skins, each others lips, each others bones, were whispers, caresses and gestures of eternal love.

Ah, love. Sweet, sweet love. Did Shizuru ever allow herself to think about love anymore? I bet not.

"Perhaps?" Reito questioningly repeated. His Golden orbs searching the brunette's face to try and figure out what exactly it was that she was thinking. _...Ah, of course..._ And he no longer needed her to finish the sentence, to voice the words, for he recognized that smile, that look, that gaze far too well. _...Love_... He couldn't help and chuckle at the thought.

"Mm, perhaps there is more..." Reito seconds later continued, his voice that took the dazed brunette out of her trance for she was now blinking again and again, looking at him straight in the eyes once again. "I would definitely not mind waking up to such a sweet little thing as this each morning, no?" And then smiled to the young bluenette who was totally distracted, playing with her stuffed pup and the buttons of his shirt. "Natsuki-san and yourself are very fortunate, Shizuru. Shiaki-chan is such a wonderful little girl" He lightly tapped the toddlers nose as he said the words, earning him a giggle from mentioned Raven head in his arms.

"_Hai_" Shizuru genuinely smiled, her right hand inevitably traveling upwards to gently rub against her chest. "...We are" Agreeing. And breathing; Breathing out a low, shaky breath for she felt a sudden ache, a sensation; A _familiar_ sensation flowing freely in her veins.

"Ah, and how is Natsuki-san?" Reito then asked with interest as they both started to walk down the white hall again. Following the suddenly quiet brunettes lead. "I trust she's doing well?" And when the brunette replied with a soft hum and a nod, he decided to continue: "I received the strangest phone call from Mikoto this morning... She asked me not to act surprised when Natsuki-san presents her new, _friend,_ to everyone at the celebration tonight" He watched the brunettes face closely for any hints, any trace of emotion because of these words, "Do you have any idea what that is all about, Shizuru? I'm not quite sure I understand" But the more he searched the beautiful face, the less answers he found from it. And he thought this to be odd. Strange. That smile that Shizuru had presented to him a minute ago was not his imagination, was it? That smile definitely contained the emotion called _love_.

Was he wrong? Had he seen wrong? Had everything gone wrong in the world? Could it be that there was someone else occupying Shizurus thoughts? Could it be that Shizuru was not in love with Natsuki anymore?

"Ara, I'm not certain..." Shizuru lifted a lone finger to her chin as she thought, "Perhaps, Natsuki just doesn't wish for everyone to make a scene out of it since it is Mai-hans and Tate-kuns engagement party?" The brunette reasoned.

"Mn, I suppose you're right" What the brunette had said did make some sense, so Reito agreed, "I'm... A little surprised though" But he immediately halted his sentence, finding it unnecessary to speak his mind, to voice unnecessary thoughts.

You see, Reito, along with some of the Himes and their important persons, was certain that Shizuru and Natsuki's separation was only temporary. That the grief and helplessness the ex-couple had felt many, many suns and moons ago when they had gone through their first, and then their second miscarriage, only temporarily _misguided_ their love. He thought the ex-couple only needed time. Time to heal their wounds and build once again the trust, the bond that was lost; For their love was not yet gone. He was sure it was still there, still present, still strong. But now, since Natsuki seems to have moved on and Shizuru seems carefree and very indifferent about it all, Reito was beginning to think that his thoughts were false. That he had thought wrong. When he had voiced a bit earlier that he was a little surprised, surprised because Shizuru seems to be taking things very well with Natsuki's new relationship, he actually meant to say that he was completely stunned. He thought he was going to get a different reaction from the Crimson eyed girl.

"Surprised?" Kyoto-ben lifted a curious brow for she was not sure what her friend was referring to.

"Nn, it's nothing" Came Reitos gentle yet guarded reply, "Ah, I see Shiaki-chan is starting to feel much better now..." Then soon after voiced, changing the subject, noticing that the toddler in his arms was talking and moving a lot more than before. And noticing that she wanted to be let go so that she could walk on her own.

**oooooooo**

**Meanwhile; Fujino Hirohitos' Room  
**

_...Fufu, they're just so cute!... _The heart surgeon smiled, hearing how Hirohito and Akiko lightly bickered about his discharge as she reviewed and scribbled some characters in her medical chart.

Hirohito, like every other patient, was happy that his day had finally come; For he wanted to desperately return home, return to work. But Akiko, being the worried wife that she was, wanted him to stay a few more days under the surgeons supervision just to make sure that he was really alright; To make sure that his heart was totally and perfectly fine.

"Alright, we're all finished here" The doctor happily announced, finally closing up her patients chart. "I'll send a Resident over in a few minutes with your discharge documents and your belongings, okay?" Then continued as she walked over to Hirohito and Akiko's side.

"Are you certain that he can go home, Ellie-han?" Akiko couldn't help and ask, hoping to somehow change the doctors mind. "It wouldn't hurt to leave him here for a few more days... Just to make sure?" But she knew that all of her efforts were futile. She knew that the doctor that stood now in front of them would not budge to her demands at all.

"Fufu, don't worry Akiko-san, I can assure you that your husband is more than fine..." Ellie smiled to her patients wife, "All Hirohito-san needs is to have plenty of rest," Then turned her happy Blue orbs to her patient to say: "And also to stay away from stress, okay?" Lightly scolding him, "As much as I like you and have a wonderful time when you're around, I don't want to see you here before your next check up"

"Ara, did you hear that, you old fool?" Akiko placed a soft peck on Hirohitos forehead and then his cheek, "That means less time at work and more time at home" And when Hirohito disagreed with this, the bickering between the two started all over again.

_...I guess I'll take this as my cue to leave... _Ellie thought, fine eyebrows arching upwards in amusement by the interaction between the couple in front of her. "Um... Have a good evening, Hirohito-san, Akiko-san" She then gently cut in, "I'll see you two in about a month or so, okay?" And when they both smiled, nodded in agreement, and thanked her for all of her hard work, "Take care, see you guys soon" Ellie waived and started to head for the door.

_...Ah, I better hurry and get home and change... _Thought the surgeon as she walked towards the door, _...It's already 5:30, I 'm going to be really late for the party..._

But before the surgeon was able to touch the door knob, "A-Ah!" Someone on the other side had beat her to it and opened it first, causing her to bump her head with the door.

"A-Ara!" Shizuru let out in alarm, stepping closer to the blond. "Kanin na, Yasuda-han. Are you alright?" Asking in concern, noticing that the doctor was wincing and furiously rubbing her forehead.

"Nn..." A slightly dizzy Ellie groaned, now finding herself being guided to the nearest seat by a familiar, soft, accented voice. She had met this person probably two to three times in this very room the past week, but their meetings were often brief, often a minute or two long.

"Ah, don't worry Fujino-san, I'm alright" The blond softly spoke. And once her vision had fully returned, she had to blink again and again, realizing that this was the first time she has been this close to the Crimson eyed brunette.

_...A-Ara~..._ Ellie thought, _...Fujino-san is..._ Her Blue eyes for the first time taking notice of the woman, slowly roaming her features. _...Very, very, very beautiful... _Noticing how beautiful her Ruby eyes were. Noticing her delicate skin, her pink, shiny lips, and noticing how pleasant was her scent.

"Is Yasuda-han sure?" A kneeling Shizuru softly yet worriedly spoke, her hand traveling upwards to carefully inspect the doctors forehead just to make sure there wasn't a cut.

"Um..." And Ellie, well, she had forgotten how to reply the second she felt warm, pail fingers on her face. Warm, pail fingers that belonged to one of the sexiest, most seductive, most hypnotizing and powerful _straight_ woman she had ever met.

"Uh oh, mommy"

But the surgeon soon after stared away from the brunette, "Hm?" For she had heard a child's voice next to her. And that child was now playing with her left hand.

_...Ara, she has beautiful eyes as well..._ The doctor thought, _...Ah, this must be Fujino-sans daughter... The little munchkin Hirohito-san is always talking about..._ And smiled at tiny Crimson who was smiling at her, completely amused. "Hello there, are you having fun?" Recalling the many times Hirohito had excitedly mentioned this little bluenette. She just couldn't wait and meet her.

"Is she alright?" All the way from the medical bed, Hirohito asked full of concern.

"Do you want me to call for help, Shizuru?" Reito then spoke, taking Shiaki in his arms so that she wouldn't bother the doctor anymore.

"A-Ah, no thanks, that's not necessary" Ellie quickly replied, glancing over to Hirohito, Akiko and then Reito, flashing them all a reassuring smile. "I'm alright" Then stood from the chair, and soon after guided a hand to one of the brunettes elbows, helping the woman stand as well.

"Ara, are you sure?" Shizuru pressed on as she raised a skeptical brow, "The door did hit you pretty hard..." Stepping a lot closer to the blond. Crimson orbs eying the blond's forehead to check again if it had started to bruise or if there was a bump. "Nn, alright" But then let it go for she had received a cheerful nod from the doctor in return.

"Ah, Kanin na, Yasuda-han" In seconds Shizuru sheepishly continued, unable to contain the small blush that was now appearing on her usually pail cheeks. "I was caught up in conversation and wasn't paying attention. I should have been more careful when opening the door" Blushing because she just realized how beautiful and attractive the blond was, and because she also just realized that the woman was standing so close. Their faces were so close.

"Nn, don't worry about it, really..." An unaware Ellie honestly let out. Unaware for her Blue eyes were scanning her medical robe's pocket for her buzzing pager. "..." Then, after she had silently pressed a few buttons and read her incoming message, "Ah, is that your daughter, Fujino-san?" She asked, taking a step back to grab her patients chart which she had almost left behind._ ...It's so strange..._ Ellie thought,_ ...But she reminds me of Natsuki a little bit..._ Quickly glancing over to the little girl who was sitting on the bed playing with her _...Father?..._ and grandparents, before returning her Blue eyes to the quiet brunette.

"Ah..." Ellie then voiced once she had received a _'Hai'_ from the woman in front of her, "She's lovely, Fujino-san. How old is she?" And returned her stare to the playing toddler, smiling as she wondered when the day will come for her to have a child of her own. A happy family of her own. Wondering if Natsuki, her girlfriend, even liked children. And wondering if she ever thought about having them as well. - Sigh - She sighed as she thought: _...Natsuki and I really need to sit down and talk... _Once again realizing how little she knew her Emerald eyed girlfriend.

"Shiaki is going to be celebrating her second birthday at the end of next month..." Kyoto-ben softly, proudly replied, "Does Yasuda-han have any children of her own?" Then interestedly asked.

"Me? Oh no no no. No children" The surgeon quickly said, her eyes on Shizuru's once again. "I-I mean, I love children. They're so cute!" Then hastily corrected herself, noticing that she might have sounded a little negative at first, "But unfortunately, I really don't see myself having one anytime soon"

"Ara" Shizuru nodded, "_Wakarimashita_" Conversing while following the blond for she had started to slowly head for the door. "It must be troublesome for Yasuda-han, specially with her line of work?"

"Hm" Ellie agreed, humming her reply. "And I don't think my girlfriend would want children anyway... She doesn't seem like the type, so I don't know if they will ever be in my plans" Lowly blurting out her thoughts, "A-Ah, I mean, I really shouldn't be jumping to conclusions," Then sheepishly added in, realizing she had blurted out her sexual preference and wasn't sure if the brunette would be okay with it. "We haven't really hit that subject yet, so I don't know..." One hand scratching the back of her head, all the while avoiding Shizurus amused gaze.

"Well," And then, the second they had reached the door, "I really must get going," The surgeon said her parting words, "It was very nice to see you again, Fujino-san" And when she received those similar words in return, "Good night" She vowed to everyone and walked out of the room.

"Fufu, you two seemed to be really hitting it off" Hirohito playfully called out a few seconds later, totally startling the spaced out brunette.

"Ara, I don't know what Papa is talking about" Was all Shizuru was able to calmly say, closing the door and turning around, now walking towards the man.

"Oh really?" Hirohito crossed his arms and lifted a thick, Chestnut brow, "So I imagined my daughter undressing the hot doctor with her eyes the minute she stepped out of the room?" But all he received was a sigh and a roll of the eyes from his daughter in return.

"I can't blame Shizuru for staring though," Reito giddily chimed in, "The woman is very nice to the eyes, don't you think?" Teasing and playing along with Hirohito.

"Reito-san, do not encourage him" Akiko menaced while glaring at the young man, "Fujino Hirohito" And then glared at her husband, silently advising him to drop the subject.

Even though Natsuki had stopped by in the morning and told Akiko about her new relationship, the woman still rooted for ShizNat all the way. She was glad that Natsuki came to her and personally told her the news though. She would have felt extremely hurt if she had heard it from someone elses lips instead.

"Did Yasuda-han tell you the news, sweetie?" Akiko asked her daughter who was now in front of her, greeting her with a warm hug. "Your father is being released from the hospital tonight"

"Ara~" Shizuru couldn't help and broadly smile because of this, happy to hear the news. "_H__ontoni_?" Then sat on the edge of the bed next to her father, greeting him with a peck on the forehead and an inviting smile. "That's great... Papa will be able to rest more comfortably at home," Soon after advising: "Perhaps Papa and Mama should go back to Kyoto and stay there for a few months? Fresh air will definitely do both of you a lot of good"

"Ah, that's exactly what Natsuki-chan suggested" A distracted Hirohito chimed in. Distracted for he was playing with his grand-daughters kicking, happy feet.

"A-Ara, Natsuki-_chan_?" And by hearing this word, _...Is Papa alright?... _With such affection, and specially coming out of her father's mouth, Shizuru couldn't help and raise not one, but both incredulous brows.

"Can you believe that Natsuki has never attended a Sumo match, Shizuru?" Hirohito smilingly continued, lightly tapping Shiakis forehead with her stuffed pup, "As soon as I get out of this hospital, I'm going to ask my assistant to reserve seats for us for the next match. Natsuki hasn't the slightest idea what she has been missing out"

"Ara~" But Shizuru just stared in awe at the man. Stared as if he had gone completely insane. As if he had suddenly grown an extra head.

"Don't ask, I myself am very surprised" This time, it was Akiko who spoke; Taking notice of Shizuru's dumbfounded facial expressions. "When I arrived to the hospital this morning Natsuki was already here, so I haven't got the slightest idea of what happened between the two during my absence to make them once again this... _Close_" And placed a hand on Shizurus shoulder to gain her attention, wordlessly asking her to follow her to the other side of the room so they could peacefully talk.

"That's strange..." Shizuru quietly spoke her mind once they were a distance away from the three other occupants in the room, "Natsuki didn't mention she had visited Papa when I saw her earlier this afternoon"

Natsuki did have a lot in her mind, that's why she had forgotten to tell Shizuru.

"Ah, so you met with her today, sweetie?" Older Kyoto-ben interestedly asked, "I guess that means that you must already know about, you know..." And trailed off, knowing that if Shizuru knew what she was talking about she would finish the sentence, say the word.

"Ara, her special friend?" Shizuru casually asked. And when her mother nodded, she continued with her cheery reply: "_Hai_, Mama, I know about Natsukis relationship"

Akiko slowly took a seat on the large, green couch. She took a seat for she did not believe her daughters words. For she felt as if her heart had suddenly sank and all hope was lost.

"I had already known for some time, so when Natsuki told me the news it wasn't much of a surprise" Shizuru took a seat next to her bewildered mother, elegantly crossing one leg over the other, "Natsuki is rather awful at keeping these things to herself to tell the truth"

Yes, the bluenette was. But what gave Natsuki away wasn't her actions, it was the pink marks all over her neck.

"Oh, I..." All Akiko could do was stare at her daughter, "I..." Amazed. Completely out of words, "I see that you're taking this rather well, Shizuru" She, as well as Reito-kun, thought she was going to get a different reaction from the woman.

"Ara~" Shizuru lightly giggled as she said the words, "What makes Mama think otherwise?" Then added, "Who Natsuki entertains herself with is none of my concern" And rose from the couch, slowly heading back to her fathers side for her daughter was calling out for her.

_...Let's just hope you really mean that, child..._ Akiko thought. Praying for Shizurus sake that she truly felt nothing for the bluenette, because if she did, she would end up getting hurt. Really hurt. And she didn't want to experience seeing her like that again.

**oOoOo**

** Approximately Three Hours Later; Kuga Household**

"I really like your friends" An excited Ellie pointed out to the very quiet bluenette, "They're all very interesting, and seem really nice too..." They were slowly walking around the crowded, noisy, one story house. Walking around for Natsuki was giving her a tour of her home since this was the first time she had ever stepped foot in the place.

After Ellie had met _some_ of her girlfriend's closest friends (and by _some_, meaning Midori, Nao, Mai, Akane, Miyu, Alyssa, Mikoto and Tate (which she already knew because they worked together)) said girlfriend had offered to give the blond a tour of the place.

They had first gone down to the basement. That's where Natsuki had explained that she had just finished painting and remodeling it, so that was the reason it was empty and not yet furnished.

Afterwards, the couple headed up to the first floor again and toured the spacious kitchen and the dining room area. Then fooled around a little bit in the home office. And at this very moment, they were heading to the room in front of it which was the living room area.

"Do you think they liked me as well, princess?" The blond distractedly continued, her Blue eyes scanning with interest the place were Natsuki spends her nights and days. Taking notice of how big the place was. Taking notice of every piece of furniture, of the decoration. The little details here and there that told her more and more about her girlfriends life, about her girlfriends personality; About her taste, her past.

Natsukis home was like a mini, one story mansion in Ellie's opinion. Only that it felt more homey, more personal; A little less luxurious and more 'down to earth'. It was very well designed and carefully, thoughtfully decorated. The blond could tell that a lot of time, effort, and love was used when choosing each item in this place.

_...Time, effort, and love... _That last sentence brought Ellie to her next unvoiced question though: _...Who exactly decorated the place?_... She might not know Natsuki very well, but she was sure that she knew her girlfriend well enough to know that this wasn't the girls doing, that this wasn't entirely Natsukis taste; And most certainly not an interior designer's taste. It was too personal, too detailed, too _intimate_ to even put to words.

So, who decorated the place? ..._Was it her mother? Maybe it was a close friend?..._ And why did Natsuki live so far away from the city anyway? Why did she need such a big place when she lived all alone? It just didn't make any sense to Ellie. Especially since the bluenette didn't seem like the type who enjoyed the suburban life. The quiet life.

"Of course they liked you," Natsuki smiled at the blond, "What's not to like? You're perfect" Intertwining their fingers together. Nodding and smiling to the guests who greeted them as they walked towards their next destination: The Master bedroom.

"And don't call me princess, okay" Natsuki then quietly warned, "Not in front of my friends. Not in front of anyone. Not even in your dreams" And of course: "Not ever"

"Ara, Ara" Ellie teased, grinning at the Raven head. "But I thought my princess loved it when I called her princess" Stopping on her tracks to now wrap her arms around her girlfriends neck.

- Sigh - Emerald eyes rolled in mild annoyance, letting out a low, exhausted growl. "Fine..." But then gave up. Having no strength, no fight in her. And also knowing that no matter what she said, did, or threatened, the blond will end up doing whatever she wanted in the end. "Just try not to do it in front of my friends then, okay? It's embarrassing" And gave the girl a chaste peck on the lips, "I'll never hear the end of it" Then wrapped her arms around the girls waist, "And I have a reputation to maintain" Giving her a gentle, long hug. Determined to forget about Shizuru and find happiness in the surgeons arms.

**oooooooo**

**Same Time; A Distance Away  
**

"So, what do you think?" A sober Midori quietly spoke. Sober for Youkho hadn't arrived to the party yet, and she was the one who usually influenced the 'forever seventeen years old' woman to go totally berserk. To drink, and drink, and drink until she didn't remember her own name.

"Hm? About what?" Mai softly asked, grabbing a glass of champagne from one of the waiters that were passing by. "Oh..." But when her Violet irises followed Midoris stare; Midoris stare that led her to Ellie and Natsuki, she no longer needed to hear the answer to the question she had voiced. "I... I think she's great!" Mai had really meant the words, she really did like Natsuki's new girlfriend, but had no idea why the words had sounded so fake, so forced.

"Hey, do you guys want to know something funny?" Tate, who had been walking by the group, now stood next to his Fiance and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ugh, no thanks" But even though Nao had rudely and loudly expressed her wishes, Tate stuck his tongue out at her and ignored her, letting it out anyway:

"Can you guys believe I was going to hook Natsuki up with her own girlfriend?" The dirty blond laughed, "Isn't that funny?" But only received a few _polite_ smiles in return.

"Yea, hilarious" Nao rolled her eyes and pushed herself off from the wall she had been leaning on. "What?" Then asked, her first statement that had earned her a glare from the busty Chef.

"Ah, Tate, honey" Mai then said in the sweetest way possible, "Why don't you go and play with your friends, ne?" Gently pushing him, "This conversation is Himes only right now" Motioning for him to go away. To not disturb.

"I think Yasuda-san's great too..." After a long moment of silence, Midori made her presence once again known. "She seems like a very nice girl," She stared at the couple in question, "And I do believe Natsuki cares for her as well... But," But when she saw Natsuki with Ellie, she didn't see the Natsuki she's always known. Natsuki's character, what made Natsuki 'Natsuki', was not completely there. Something was missing. Something had died. Something was gone.

Was it charisma and enthusiasm that was missing? Was it passion, perhaps? That ardor and spirit, that stubbornness and strong-willness that the bluenette was greatly known for?

In Midori's perspective, in Midori's eyes, the Cobalt haired woman was walking around without a soul. Kuga Natsuki was missing her soul.

"I know, you don't have to say it..." Was all that Mai was able to say, not at all wanting to meet Midoris reflective gaze.

The Orange-head felt somewhat guilty. Felt like she was the one who had pushed Natsuki into a relationship that she wasn't yet ready for. Why? Well, because she was the one who had advised Natsuki a few months back that she really needed to keep going, to move on. To forget Fujino Shizuru and meet other girls.

Mai needed to do something to get her friend out of her depressed state. And advising her to start dating again seemed like the perfect remedy for the bluenette. But that was not the only reason she had advised Natsuki to take that course of action though.

You see, about five months back, Mai had received a phone call from a worried Michiru. A very worried Michiru that had told her her concerns. That had told her a few things which had cleared the suspicions Mai was having. The suspicions that Shizuru and Natsuki were in fact being _intimate_, that they were in a _'Friends with Benefits'_ type of relationship.

Mai, knowing very well what Natsukis feelings were for Shizuru, had to somehow try and get the bluenette out of that mess. She was sure that this type of relationship was what was causing the Emerald eyed woman's suicidal state, for Natsuki wanted to have an actual relationship with the brunette, not just a night, or several nights of great sex.

Mai felt the need to protect, to care for, to _save_ her best friend. So that's when she set her mind; That's when it all began. That's when she started trying to set Natsuki up in blind dates. To do anything and everything in her power so that Natsuki could forget the brunette. So that she could be happy again.

But now, seeing her best friend this way. Her best friend who seemed to be happy and that was openly smiling. Who was openly smiling but whose smile didn't exactly reach her eyes, didn't exactly reflect what was in her heart; Mai was now doubting that she had given the bluenette the correct advice. Kuga Natsuki might be able to fool everyone around her, everyone in the room, but not Mai. Mai knew the girl was miserable, completely miserable inside. She knew that Natsuki had chosen to settle and not fight. That she had lost hope, and Mai was now realizing that hope was the one thing that was keeping her alive all of this time. Hope was the one thing that was alimenting her soul, her being, her heart.**  
**

"I think she's an idiot" Nao muttered, not for one second staring away from Natsuki and her girlfriend. "They're both idiots" And by _both_, she didn't mean Ellie and the bluenette, she actually meant Natsuki and the brunette.

"Who's an idiot, Nao-chan?" That soft voice was Munakata Shiho's voice, "What are we staring at?" Then curiously asked as she rid of her coat for she had just arrived to the celebration. "Oh, is that Natsuki's new girlfriend?" She asked, finally noticing what everyone else was staring at.

"Ah, so you did get my message, Shiho-chan" Mikoto suddenly, happily let out, guiding a spoon full of her warm chocolate cake into her mouth. "Why didn't you reply back to me? Everyone else did..."

"Wait, what message?" Mai interrupted, suddenly being pushed out of her deep thoughts. "And what do you mean by _everyone_?" Now raising an inquiring brow at Mikoto.

"This message" Chie appeared out of nowhere with Aoi in tow, flipping her cellphone open and showing it to the Orange haired Chef.

"Hello everybody" Meanwhile, Aoi smilingly greeted with a waiving hand.

"Hohoho~ Is that Natsuki's girl?" Chie then asked with a smirk, "Natsuki's got really good taste in women. Don't you think, Aoi?" And tried to get her cellphone back from her fuming Orange haired friend. Wanting it back so that she could zoom in on the couple with it. She wanted to get a better look at the blonds face.

"You shouldn't have sent a message like that, Mikoto!" Mai lightly scolded her younger friend because of the message she had sent earlier on during the day.

- Sigh - "You guys better quiet down," Nao then interfered, her Lime colored orbs on her well manicured nails, "They're coming this way" Meaning Natsuki and Ellie, of course. "I'm gonna go and play around with the music. This weird crap the mutt's got on is starting to get on my nerves" And soon after the Redhead said the words, she did as voiced, not in the mood to engage in conversation.

**oOoOo**

**Meanwhile; Outside**

"I will give Daiji-han a call when I am ready to go, ne?" Kyoto-ben spoke with Daiji, her driver, who was now lending her a hand to help her out of the car.

"A-Ah, understood," A blushing Daiji mumbled, completely taken by his bosses' beauty. She looked magnificent, in his opinion. Simply magnificent. Totally irresistible in her short, radiant sapphire cocktail dress. "Enjoy your night, Shizuru-sama" He then voiced, vowing lowly to his boss.

"Ookini" Shizuru smiled, "And please drive safely" Then sincerely added, her Wine colored eyes following the boy's form as he hastily made his way to the drivers side of the vehicle. "Bye" She then said, and watched as Daiji nodded and slowly drove away.

"Hm?" But then, just when she was about to turn and head for the house that was once her home, her Crimson orbs caught a figure standing on the other side of the street; Causing her to suddenly, curiously halt.

"..." She quietly stared at the figure far away. And even though she couldn't clearly see him because of the darkness, because there was quite a distance separating them, she could swear, sense, that the man was now grinning maliciously at her.

_...A-Ara..._ And Shizuru only stared, only stared straight ahead. Stared at the vision that was now heading towards her in a very slow, torturous pace. "..." Unable to move, to make a sound. Unable to do anything but stare at the approaching, familiar man.

"Oi, Bubuzuke!"

But that sudden voice seemed to have saved her from her hell. For the minute she had heard Haruka calling her, the minute she had turned her head and focused on Haruka and Reito's figure instead, the vision had instantly vanished, had instantly blurred, had gone away.

"What are you doing standing there?" Haruka frowningly questioned once she had reached her confused friend, "It's freezing out here!"

"What's wrong, Shizuru?" Reito then spoke, "You look like you've seen a ghost" But still received no response from the paralyzed girl.

_...A ghost?... _Shizuru thought, now slowly blinking, _...Ara, a ghost... _Now softly smiling at both of her friends. _...Yes, a ghost..._ And then focused her Ruby eyes on the other side of the street once again. On the other side of the street where she had a few moments ago seen her _Ghost_.

"Are you okay, Shizuru?" Now it was Haruka who had lowly inquired, "What's wrong?" Following her friends intent stare.

"Ara, it's nothing" Shizuru deeply breathed out, settling her now relieved orbs on Haruka's worried ones. "Fufu, is Haruka worried about me?" Teasing, shaking her own fears away. "Haruka is really sweet, but she doesn't need to be. I'm okay" And the three of them started heading for the house as they conversed.

**oooooooo**

**Meanwhile; Inside  
**

"How did you girls meet anyway?" Chie excitedly asked, her cellphone openly recording whatever was being said and done at the moment.

"I bet it was very romantic" Aoi couldn't help and dreamily add in,

"Harada, if I were you, I'd put that away" Natsuki immediately advised, sending Chie an icy glare. "A-And it was nothing like that" Then somewhat nervously voiced, "Can we talk about something else?" Nervous for she didn't want Mai to know _how_ she had met the surgeon. She knew that Mai would get very mad at her and would scold her to no end because of it.

"Oh come on Natsuki, don't be a party pooper" Shiho whined,

"I know, loosen up already!" Akane then giggly asked,

"Whatever" And Natsuki, well, she just rolled her eyes and signaled the nearest waiter to bring her a much needed drink. All the while hearing her friends giggling, her friends conversing with her girlfriend, asking all sorts of weird and very annoying questions about their relationship.

_"Fufu, Ookini"_

Until a familiar accent, a familiar laughter, a familiar voice reached the bluenettes ears.

And Natsuki tried but couldn't help it. Emerald eyes fought their hardest but couldn't dismiss, couldn't ignore the voice. She instantly looked over her shoulder to discretely follow it, and in seconds, Emerald eyes found Shizurus form.

"Shizuru..." The bluenette let out in a whisper, "Always beautiful" Then silently brought her glass up to her lips and took a sip of her champagne. Silently watching as the giggling, happy brunette greeted those people around her. As she gave complements and also received complements on how beautiful she looked tonight.

"Did you say something?" Ellie softly asked. She had heard the bluenette next to her whisper something, but couldn't quite make out what exactly it was. "Ah, Fujino-san?" Then murmured in surprise, because when she followed the pensive bluenettes stare it led her straight to where Shizuru was. "I didn't know you knew Fujino-san, Natsuki" And five seconds later grabbed the bluenettes hand, "Natsuki?" Noticing the girl was still in her spaced out state, still staring at the beautiful brunette.

And Ellie didn't like it. She thought it was strange. Why was Natsuki looking at Shizuru in that way?

"Hm?" The bluenette distractedly hummed, her girlfriend's touch that brought her out of her reverie, "Gomen, did you say something?" Her Emerald orbs on Blue ones once again, intertwining their fingers together.

"I said," But just when Ellie was going to repeat herself,

"Ara, Yasuda-han?" Kyoto-ben spoke, sounding surprised, now walking directly towards Natsuki and the blond.

"Ah, hello again, Fujino-san" Ellie smilingly replied, "What a surprise, seeing you here" And it truly was. "You look very beautiful" She complemented the Crimson eyed woman.

"Ookini" Shizuru giggled in return, mainly because of Natsukis adorable/confused facial expressions. "Yasuda-han looks wonderful herself"

And Natsuki, "..." She just quietly looked back and forth from her _Current_ girlfriend to her _Ex_, watching and hearing the friendly exchange.

"Wait..." Natsuki finally, anxiously interrupted the two girls' conversation, "How, y-you... Do you two know each other?" She huskily asked the girls.

"_Hai_, Na-tsu-ki" Shizuru giggled as she teased, a finger playfully tapping Natsukis round nose. "Yasuda-han is Papa's doctor..." And that's when she saw it, when she noticed it. She noticed the two girls were standing so close together and holding hands, "Ara~ And apparently she is Natsuki's special friend as well?"

"Um, yea" Came Natsuki's hushed reply. "Ah, Ellie, this is Shizuru. She's a good friend of mine..." She began with the proper introductions, "Shizuru, this is Ellie, my girlfriend"

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Vocabulary**: _Wakarimashita_ means _I understand_

So... Today after a long time I decided to log on to my account, and surprise surprise, I found this chapter sitting around! Lol, I thought I had posted this weeks ago, so sorry for the long wait **(^_^)**

I don't remember very well because its been a while, but I think I decided to make this into three parts because I couldn't make up my mind about certain things and also because it was becoming way too long. The third and final part of this day is almost done though **(^_^)** I haven't revised it or worked on it in months (unbelievably busy) But hopefully I will be able to do so soon. If I end up revising this chapter and changing a few things, I'll let you guys know.

Ah, also... I noticed I never explained this before, but when you see something like this _(- Sigh -)_ or (_- Ding Dong -)_ or (_- Ring -)_ etc, it means there is an action or sound. I'm sure you guys figured it out though **(^_-)**

Like it? Hate it? Not what you were expecting? Please let me know! **(o^_^o)Y**


End file.
